Moon and Lillie's Kantonian Adventure
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Bored after becoming Champion of Alola, Moon drags Lillie on another of her hair-brained ideas to have an adventure, this time taking her to Kanto... though, she had originally planned for Sinnoh... what awaits the two in Kanto? Will it be fun, or is there something dark going on in Moon's home region? Moemon.
1. Prologue: Let's Go on an Adventure

Prologue: Let's Go on an Adventure

Lillie slept softly on her bed in the Aether Foundation building. Thoughts of her friend Moon entered her head, causing her to shift in her sleep. However, as she slept, someone threw open her door, picking her up out of bed.

"Wakey wakey!" the female voice exclaimed, causing Lillie to jump five feet into the air.

"Aww, come on, you oughta not be scared of it by now." The voice said, its owner grinning wide.

Lillie took deep breaths to stop her racing heart, which was beating faster than that of a Mudsdale's. She looked up to see who'd spoken, blushing heavily.

The other girl was a little taller than Lillie. Her skin was a little pale despite the fact that she looked like she lived on a beach. She wore very short shorts that were an aquamarine color. Her shoes were sapphire blue with a white jagged pattern. The laces were watery aqua and were tied in bows. She wore a white colored shirt that was tied in a knot at one side. Around her shoulder was a blue bag that had a sort of watermelon design to it. On her head she wore a blue cap that was shaped sort of like a blooming flower on top. On the front was a white symbol, the design for the PC (or 'Poke-Center) emblem. Her hair was a deep sapphire color, so deep it was almost black. It was very long and tied several times with pearl like hair ties to keep it in a single bunch. On the side of her hair, just under the cap, she wore a pinkish colored sea star decoration. Her eyes were a deep watery blue, almost like the sea themselves if they were looked directly into. If one had to ascribe her to something, they would most likely say she was a mermaid in human forme.

"Heya." The girl crossed her arms, grinning that pearly white grin Lillie was so accustomed to.

"H-hi, Moon." She said, looking down a little.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Moon said, her grin never faltering, pushing Lillie's chin upward to see her eyes. "The view's great, but I didn't come to show off… this time."

"W-well, why are you here?" Lillie asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Moon asked. "We're gonna go on a journey together!"

"W-wait, what?" Lillie asked, imagining the scene and blushing heavily.

"Let's go to Sinnoh." Moon grinned, pulling Lillie to her feet. "I hear that place is great."

"S-Sinnoh?" Lillie asked. "Isn't it cold this time of year?"

"Eh, we'll find out." Moon grinned. "Let's go."

Moon pulled Lillie, who was struggling to keep up with the Champion's stamina, out of her room and down to the entrance of the Aether Foundation building. She rushed past Wicke and Lusamine.

"Bye, Wicky, bye, Lucy!" Moon called, running with speed unexpected.

"No wonder she's the only contender for the title of Champion." Lusamine mused. "Her stamina is incredible."

"I like her style." Wicke said. "She definitely looks like a Primarina."

"Yes, she does." Lusamine said. "Yes, she does."

 _At the dock—Hau'oli City Marina_

"Y-you're sure you want to go to Sinnoh?" Lillie asked.

"Yep." Moon grinned as they boarded the ship. "You and I are gonna have so much fun."

"Okay." Lillie said, smiling at her best (and only) friend. "Let's go."

"Last boat to Kanto leaving now!" the captain said over the intercom as the boat left.

"Kanto?!" Moon exclaimed. "What!? This is supposed to go to Sinnoh!"

"Well" Lillie suggested. "How about… we try Kanto?"

"I grew up in Kanto." Moon put her hands behind her head. "I don't think I wanna just go back… but, whatever. Plus, once I get the badges from Kanto, I can maybe go to Johto. It looks pretty nice there. You'd love that."

"Okay." Lillie nodded, sitting close to Moon as the two began their journey to Kanto, ready to embark on the adventure Moon would undoubtedly drag them on once they arrived. However, now was the time to sleep… or, at least, that's what Moon was doing, having fallen asleep almost immediately after they left Alola waters. Lillie shrugged, pulling the large brimmed hat she'd worn over her eyes as her schoolgirl-esque outfit shifted with her movements. Soon, the two were asleep, peacefully awaiting their arrival in Kanto.

* * *

So, this proloue's a little short, but that's mostly because I don't know what kind of story it's gonna be, trainer, gijinka, or moemon. All three are good ideas, but I'll take some time to figure it out before i actually start chapter one.

Also, these aren't the Moon and Lillie from Darkness and Dreams, who were also going on a crazy adventure to Sinnoh.


	2. Arrival in Kanto

Chapter One: Arrival

Lillie and Moon lay next to each other, sharing the bed they had gotten on the boat taking them to Kanto. As they held each other, Lillie looked deep into Moon's eyes, feeling herself getting lost in them.

"You look good." Moon said, biting her neck. "So good."

"Y-you too." Lillie blushed. "You, uh, want to do something?"

"That's up to you." Moon said, moving so she was over top of Lillie. "Give me your orders, mistress."

"Wh-what?!" Lillie's face turned crimson, her jaw dropping open at the words Moon had just uttered.

"Give me your orders, mistress." Moon smirked, kissing her deeply.

"I-I don't think we sh-should—" Lillie started to speak before Moon cut her off, holding her hands above her head with one of hers.

"I guess I'll take charge then." Moon said in a tone that caused a tingly shudder to race up and down Lillie's body twice over.

"M-Moon!" A squeak of a shout emerged from Lillie's mouth. "Th-this is wrong! W-we can't—"

Moon's lips touched hers again.

"If it's so wrong," Moon said softly. "Do you really want to be right?"

Lillie jerked up in her bed, her face blushing as deep a crimson as it could, her heart racing at a hundred miles an hour.

"Lils, you okay?" Moon, standing by the dresser, in her underwear, asked, working on fastening the clasp of her necklace. "You were mumblin' and stuff."

"Uhh, n-nothing!" Lillie said, hiding her face at the thought of her fantasy. "I… just had a bad dream is all!"

"Okay." Moon shrugged, working on fastening the clasp more.

The pendant itself was a sapphire blue stone with what looked like a mermaid on it in a deep black, which could be seen easily. The pendant was beautiful and Moon clearly valued its worth.

"Here, I'll help you!" Lillie said quickly to distract Moon from thinking about her blushing from the fantasy she'd had out of the blue, getting out of bed and assisting Moon in fastening her necklace.

"Thanks, Lils!" Moon grinned, putting an arm around Lillie, who blushed at the contact of the half-naked Moon.

"So, wh-what are we doing once we get off the boat?" Lillie asked.

"Well, we're gonna head to my Gramps' place so we can get some Moémon." Moon grinned. "Then, we're gonna go on a trainer's journey together."

"W-we?" Lillie asked. "Y-you mean I'm g-gonna go on one?"

"Well, duh!" Moon said, pulling Lillie in closer. "You're gonna come with me and we're gonna train Moémon together. Don't worry a bit. I know all the Kanto Moémon, so you'll be fine if we don't get Moédexes."

"Wh-what about the trials?" Lillie asked.

"There ain't no trials in Kanto!" Moon smirked "We got Gyms."

"G-Gyms?" Lillie asked. "What are those?"

"Basically, a trial, but better." Moon shrugged. "You'll find out in due time."

"O-okay," Lillie gulped, nervous.

"Now, I'm gonna catch a few more Z's before our trip ends," Moon hopped onto the bed. "You comin'?"

"I-I guess," Lillie climbed over to Moon, who pulled the covers over both of them, almost immediately falling asleep as Lillie blushed due to being held like a teddy bear.

 _Two hours before the boat docks—two days later_

Moon woke up, feeling refreshed. She noticed that Lillie was still asleep. Moon sat up, taking out a brush from the dresser and applying it to her already nice hair, which seemed wild. She brushed the long mass of hair that she possessed, cracking her neck as she dropped to the ground and began doing push-ups.

Upon completing five hundred, she moved to crunches. After completing five hundred of those, she moved on to squats. Upon completion of squats, she headed out of her room and to the exercise room. Upon securing a treadmill, she ran for half an hour on twenty miles an hour.

After she'd completed that, she returned to her room, entering the bathroom and getting a shower, letting the water run over and through her hair. She sighed in contentment, turning the water up as hot as it went.

Stretching and popping her back, she let the tension in her body run out.

"I should have brought some weights." Moon muttered. "I can't find any on this stupid boat. Oh well, I'm sure Gramps has some. I'll just borrow his."

Moon then looked up at the shower head, beginning to sing a tune she loved. Her voice was beautiful, seemingly hitting the perfect notes.

At that moment, she felt the water go cold, signaling the end of her shower. She turned it off, stepping out a dripping mess. She looked at the towel bar to see that there were no towels.

"Hope there's one in the dresser." Moon muttered, exiting the room. Upon inspection of the dresser, she realized that there was indeed a towel there.

"Sweet!" Moon grinned taking it. She dried off, turning around to see Lillie staring at her, wide-eyed, a huge blush on her face.

"Mornin', sunshine!" Moon grinned. "I hope you're ready to rock cuz this boat's about to dock!"

"S-so pretty." Lillie muttered softly.

Moon, confused, looked down to see she was still naked. Lillie's eyes turned away from her smooth, fair skin. Moon grabbed some panties and a bra from the dresser, grabbing a white t-shirt and blue shorts to accompany them.

"You ready to start our new adventure?" She asked.

"I-I suppose so," Lillie nodded, getting a firm, confident expression on her face. "Let's succeed!"

"Alright!" Moon grinned. "Now, this is my home turf, so I'm gonna show ya around when we go. We're dockin' near Pallet Town, which is my hometown. My Gramps' lab is in that town, so we're in luck."

"I can't believe you're related to both Red and Blue." Lillie said. "A-as well as Professor Oak."

"Hey, Unc Blue is a better Gym leader than a Champion." Moon shrugged. "As for my old man, he disappeared off to Mount Silver somewhere. Ain't seen him since. Mom just didn't bother looking, especially since Unc Blue said he could handle himself. But, Gramps is the cool one in that side of the family."

"Well, you're adopted, so it seems like you didn't get his coolness." Lillie giggled, which caused Moon to laugh as well.

"Hey, I got my old man's skills!" She smirked. "I mean, I did make Champion."

"True," Lillie giggled. "But, we'll see if you can keep it up."

"We sure will," Moon smirked. "So, how's about we drop in on old Gramma Rose?"

"Red's mother?" Lillie asked.

"Yep!" Moon grinned. "She has the best cookies and cake and food in general she can make."

"Okay," Lillie nodded. "Well, we can stop in."

"Sweet!" Moon grinned. "Now, when's this boat docking?"

Almost as if on cue, an announcement rang over the intercoms.

"Attention passengers, we are now docking!"

"That's our cue to get out of here." Moon grinned wider, picking Lillie up and running to the dock ramp of the ship, Lillie blushing a bright red.

Jumping off the boat almost, Moon made it to the bottom of the ramp, running into the borders of Pallet Town, heading to a house in the town.

She set Lillie down, knocking on the door of the house, an excited look on her face as she licked her lips.

A woman with black hair opened the door, her expression brightening as she saw Moon standing there.

"Moon!" She exclaimed, hugging her. "I knew you'd come back, my little mermaid!"

"Aww, gramma…" Moon whined. "Not in front of Lillie."

"Is this your friend you kept telling me about?!" the woman, Rose, gasped, Lillie blushing a crimson.

"She's the best friend I got!" Moon picked her up again, holding her as if cradling a child. "I met her on a bridge and then we went on an adventure together. After that, we decided to come here."

"Well, she seems like a very nice girl," Rose said, laughing. "Well, come in, come in. I'll make you some cookies before you inevitably head over to your great grandfather's house."

"Sweet!" Moon grinned, carrying Lillie into the house and looking around at the décor. It was a simple house, littered with several pictures, some of Red, some of Rose, and some of Moon, and several with various mixes of the three of them. Moon set her down, heading up the stairs of the house to another room.

"This is a nice house." Lillie said.

"Why, thank you," Rose smiled at her. "You seem every bit like Moon here described you. Such a sweet girl."

"W-well, I'd prefer to have more of her stamina," Lillie said. "Moon almost never runs out."

"Well, she's very… special." Rose said, shrugging.

"I know," Lillie nodded. "She told me so herself."

"She… did?" Rose's eyes widened slightly, though her composure remained the same. "Well, that means she really trusts you. She doesn't do that with too many people. I hope you don't abuse that."

"I-I would never dream of it!" Lillie said with conviction.

"Good." Rose nodded. "Also, you could use less subtlety."

"Wh-what?" Lillie asked, confused.

"You'll get my meaning soon," Rose smirked. "For now, how about you assist me in making these cookies?"

"S-sure," Lillie nodded. "I would love to."

"Great!" Rose said. "Gather the ingredients and I'll show you how to prepare my special recipe."

"Alright," Lillie nodded, getting out the correct ingredients she thought would go into cookies.

Meanwhile, Moon walked into the room at the end of the upstairs hall, opening the door and looking at the lone bed and Nintendo on the TV sitting in the middle of the room. The PC in the corner looked like it hadn't been touched in ages, dust gathering on it.

Moon walked over to it, wiping the dust off of it, pushing a button on the keyboard, turning it on. The display flickered to life, showing the contents of the box within.

Moon clicked out of that, switching to the section entitled "Journal". Looking at it, she clicked on the latest entry, her eyes widening as she saw it was dated three days ago, sent from a remote location.

" _Today was Moon's tenth birthday. I decided to go to Mount Silver to find her a special present. However, I misjudged the intensity of the mountain itself. I won't be able to leave for some time. To Moon: if you read this, once you get the eight badges of Kanto and defeat the Elite Four, do not attempt to climb Mount Silver. It is dangerous, even for someone who has the skills of a Champion like you do… know I will live on in your heart. With love, Dad."_

Moon's eyes teared up, her body going limp as she slumped down and lay down on the bed. Several sobs began to emerge from her throat.

After about five minutes, Rose entered the room, rushing over to hug her granddaughter.

"It's okay, Moon." She whispered. "I know you miss him, but you can't let it get to you."

"He's… he's alive," Moon said, nodding towards the screen. Rose looked at it, her eyes widening.

"I'm going up Mount Silver." Moon said. "I'm going to find him. I was just gonna settle for his title, but now, I've got a new goal!"

"Good luck, dear." Rose kissed her. "Now, come on. Cookies are being made."

"Sweet!" Moon grinned. She followed Rose downstairs and to Lillie, who placed the cookies in the oven.

Moon sat down at the table, but it was clear she was excited and anticipating getting the favorite of her foods. Her foot tapped incessantly, trying to release some of the Champion's pent-up energy. She tapped her fingers as well, drool beginning to come from her mouth as she licked her lips.

"They'll be ready in fifteen minutes," Rose said.

That was the most agonizingly slow fifteen minutes of Moon's life. However, when it was done, she devoured the cookies, licking her lips once again and putting an arm around Lillie's shoulder.

"You did great!" She said, Lillie blushing a bright red and sputtering out a reply.

"She certainly did," Rose said. "I suppose you two will stop by Oak's house to get a Moémon, won't you?"

"Yep!" Moon grinned. "Lillie's gonna get one too, so she can start her own journey."

"Really?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't seem the type."

"Eh, she's got potential," Moon grinned, pulling Lillie close, the blonde blushing as her face was unintentionally put next to Moon's breasts. "Trust me, I know what she's got."

"If you say so," Rose shrugged. "Just don't get into trouble."

"When have I ever done that?" Moon asked.

"Your mother would kill you if she heard that question come out of your mouth." Rose chuckled.

"Eh, whatever!" Moon grinned. "We're gonna go see Gramps now."

"Well, don't startle him this time," Rose rolled her eyes. "You about gave him a heart attack the last time."

"I won't, I won't!" Moon said, taking the already blushing Lillie's hand and pulling her out of the house.

"Wh-where's Professor Oak's lab?" Lillie asked.

"Over here!" Moon dragged her to a building close to the water the boat had dropped them off near. She burst through the door, pulling Lillie in.

"The par-tay has arrived!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. An older man at a table turned around, startled by her.

"Moon!" He exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Yep!" Moon grinned wide, jumping onto him with a hug. "And, I'm here to go on another adventure!"

"Well, I see you haven't changed from your duties as Champion." The man, Professor Oak, chuckled, patting her head. "And, I see you brought Lillie with you. How interesting."

"Well, she's goin' on a journey with me!" Moon grinned. "So, we're gonna grab a Moémon for each of us and head off to do some stuff."

"Not using your Champion level team?" Oak asked with a chuckle.

"Nah!" Moon waved a hand dismissively. "We'd clobber everyone. I mean, we took on Necrozma. There's no way any trainer or Gym leader could stand up to us if I brught in the old gang."

"I understand that." Oak chuckled. "So, you're going to start fresh? Well, I just so happen to have received three Moémon from the Nurse Joy in Viridian City. She said they were simply abandoned and left by a breeder.

"What?!" Moon's tone immediately shifted to a very dangerous one as her fists clenched and she ground her teeth in a manner that would break them. Oak was unaffected, but the lab aide that was nearby became very nervous at the furious tone that had escaped Moon's lips.

Lillie let out a pained cry as she felt Moon's grip tighten to a painful level. Moon instantly snapped out of her rage, turning to Lillie.

"Are you okay?" her tone became soothing, looking over Lillie's hand with gentle care almost polar opposite of her previous tone.

"I-I'm fine." Lillie blinked away pained tears. "I-it's just a small pain from you squeezing me. It'll stop soon."

"I'm so sorry, Lils!" Moon said with earnest conviction, kissing her hand, which turned Lillie's face all kinds of red.

"I-I-It's ok-k-k-kay," Lillie stammered out as Moon gently rubbed her hand with her thumb and forefinger.

"Okay." Moon said. "Sorry, I kinda get upset when people treat Moémon like that."

"I understand." Lillie said, patting Moon's shoulder, remembering several events she'd witnessed and several more she'd heard from stories of Moon getting violent with trainers who mistreated their Moémon. Before even her team could react, she was the first one to deal with the mean people. It was actually one of the traits of Moon's that Lillie admired more than any other.

"Were there any problems on the boat, Moon?" Professor Oak asked.

"Nope!" Moon grinned.

"Did you jump off the boat again?" Professor Oak raised an eyebrow.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" Moon said, crossing her arms in a small pout, a rare occurrence that Lillie thought made her look cuter—er, uh, younger.

"You did exactly that on the boat ride to Alola with Daisy and myself." Professor Oak crossed his own arms.

"There was no pool!" Moon muttered.

"That's no excuse!" Oak said. "You could have been killed!"

"I can swim," Moon pouted more.

"But, can you catch a boat?" Oak asked.

Before Moon could retort, the phone behind Professor Oak rang, the elderly man going to get it.

After about five minutes of a one-sided conversation, he returned to the two teenagers.

"Sorry, that was my order confirmation," he explained. "I need you two to head to Viridian City to pick it up. It's my custom Moéballs that I ordered a while ago from Johto but they're only being delivered today. So, after you receive your Moémon I'll need you to go get that. If you do, I will give you each a Moédex. It will be tuned to the Kanto region, but you will surely benefit from it if need be. Well, Lillie more so than Moon."

"Yep!" Moon grinned. "So, let's see these Moémon."

"Alright," Professor Oak nodded, retrieving three Moéballs from a storage and healing container on the back wall. He placed them on the table, all three in a row.

"This one on your left is a Bulbasaur named Flora, which is a Grass and Poison type Moémon." Professor Oak explained. "The one in the middle is a Charmander named Pyrah, which is a pure Fire type Moémon. The one on the right is a Squirtle named Aqua, which is a pure Water type Moémon."

"Wh-which one should I pick?" Lillie asked.

"You take Aqua and I'll take Pyrah." Moon picked up the middle Moéball. "You'd be at a disadvantage if I chose the Water type. Water is my favorite after all."

"But… Pyrah has a disadvantage against that one…" Lillie said.

"Well, you do need a handicap," Moon said. "I do have the experience advantage over you. Don't worry. I'll make sure you get everything down pat."

"Wait…" Lillie asked. "Who's going to take Flora?"

"Someone else is coming in to take Flora," Professor Oak explained. "She actually moved into the other house near ours."

"When do we meet her?" Moon asked.

"Soon," Professor Oak said. "She may still be sleeping."

"It is pretty early," Moon shrugged.

"It's two in the afternoon." Professor Oak said.

"And, I was on a boat and used to Alola time." Moon shrugged with a grin.

"It's only six AM there." Oak said.

"Pretty early in my book," Moon shrugged. "I mean, come on, Gramps."

"I think you better get used to the Kanto cycle then." Oak chuckled. "You're going to be staying here to complete your journey after all."

"I will," Moon grinned. "I adapt fast."

"Clearly." Oak nodded. "Now, I expect you two back soon. If you don't see her on your way to Viridian, you will see her when you return. I will make her wait so that I can give all three of you Moédexes to use on your journeys."

"Sweet!" Moon grinned. "Let's see what these Moémon look like!"

Moon grabbed Pyrah's ball, tossing Aqua's to Lillie.

"Alright, on three, push the button and we'll see them." Moon said. Lillie nodded, the two counting as they pushed the buttons on their respective Moéballs.

Two bright red lights shot out of the opened balls as the Moémon emerged, standing up.

Pyrah, standing just under Moon's shoulder (Moon's tall for her age), was dressed in a light orange, sleeveless hoodie with a whiteish orange hood and stripe running down the center. Two orange buttons were in the top middle of the stripe and were directly in between the strings of the hoodie. The hood of the hoodie had a deep V that revealed a small bit below her collarbone, but not anything scandalous. She wore a skirt that was about seven inches below the edge of the hoodie. However, coming out from under it, from the Moémon's back, was a tail that was about an inch and a half thicker than her arms at its thickest and coming to a point. The tail was almost as long as her legs and the end of it was burning with a light orange fire. She wore long leggings that went up past her knees and were light orangish yellow in color. Her shoes were a little bit darker orange and looked like typical school shoes. Her skin was very fair, almost as fair as Moon's, but a little less so, possibly due to her being a Fire type. Her hair went just past her ears at its longest point and was an orange color, starting light at the top, but becoming a little darker at the ends. It was brushed to the side a little on her bangs, mostly so it wouldn't get in her eyes. There was a clip in it that was shaped like a fire, having the colors of fire. Her eyes were a blue green, with green more prevalent at the lower portion, blue more shown at the higher portions, but still green.

Aqua stood at Lillie's ear in height (Lillie is shorter than Moon), just shorter than Pyrah. She wore turquoise blue leggings that extended almost all the way up her legs. She wore a yellow leotard that had a small collar on it that went up her neck a small way. The leotard went over a dark blue skirt that came out from the leg holes. The skirt dropped down almost to the leggings, leaving about an inch of her leg visible. On her back, she wore a shell that didn't seem to weigh her down. Emerging from the back of her leotard, from her back, came a long tail that was thin at its base, but thickened a lot by the end, curling up into a small spiral design. At its thickest, it was as wide as both of her legs when curled up. She wore long, turquoise blue gloves that went halfway up her biceps. Her skin wasn't as fair as Pyrah's, looking like she'd gotten at least some sun. Her hair was a watery blue, pulled into a short ponytail on the right side, held by what looked like red pearls. Her hair still held length, though, going down to her shoulders in a few places. Her eyes were a deep red, looking almost like liquid.

The two looked around, a little confused.

"I thought we were supposed to be outside today." Pyrah said. "Isn't it time for us to exercise?"

"Exercise?" Moon asked.

"I take them out near Viridian Forest every week to let them get some exercise outside because they can't get a whole lot of real playing done in the lab." Oak explained. "However, since I'd heard you were coming, I decided not to take them today so you could choose one to go with you."

"Choose?" Aqua asked. "Wait, does that mean—"

"We're gonna get to see the world!" Pyrah pumped her fist.

"Well, actually," Professor Oak said. "You'll be seeing Kanto. Possibly Johto if Moon and Lillie go there."

"Wait," Aqua looked at the other Moéball. "What about Flora?"

"Flora is going with another trainer on her own Moémon journey." Professor Oak explained. "I'll send all three of you off at the same time, but these two are heading to Viridian with you two to get my custom Moéballs. They will return and the three of you will set out together."

"You're going on a Moémon journey?" Aqua asked Lillie. "You don't look like the type."

"I am!" Lillie nodded with confidence after Moon flashed a thumbs-up in her direction. "And… you're my partner."

"I am?" Aqua asked. "Why not hers? She seems to like Water types more."

"She needs a handicap." Moon said. "Plus, I didn't have a Fire type on my last journey, so I figured I could try my hand at it."

"Did you have a Grass type?" Pyrah asked.

"No," Moon said. "But I feel like Lillie could make better with a Water type. Plus, she needs to learn a little and I know Water types really well, so I can teach her how to have the best bonds."

"Interesting." Aqua said. "Well, I look forward to being in your training, Lillie."

Lillie blushed a little, giggling.

"Well," she said "I hope to be a good trainer for you, Aqua."

"You and me are gonna have fun, right?" Pyrah asked Moon, who grinned, fist bumping her.

"The four of us are gonna turn the region upside down!" Moon said. "Well, I guess six since we're probably gonna take the third trainer with us."

"That'd be great!" Pyrah said. "Flora's got the best skills when it comes to Grass types!"

"She is the only Grass type of the three of you," Lillie giggled.

"True," Pyrah said.

"Let's have a battle before we go to Viridian City." Aqua said, turning to Pyrah. "I would like to see how you two stand as trainers."

"Works for me!" Moon grinned, her and Pyrah stepping back. "Let's show 'em, Lillie! Give it everything you got! Remember the lessons I gave ya when we were in Verdant Cavern!"

"Right!" Lillie nodded with confidence. "Aqua, what are your moves?"

"I know Tackle and Growl," Aqua said, an analytical tone about her. "Pyrah knows Scratch and Growl. Flora also knows Tackle and Growl. None of us have been trained in our elements yet, so we don't know Water Gun, Ember, or Vine Whip. However, I believe it will not take us long to attain them due to our skills."

"Alright!" Lillie nodded. "Then, use Tackle."

"Scratch!" Moon nodded.

Pyrah and Aqua moved towards each other, Pyrah slicing at Aqua with her claws, which grew from her fingers, dealing damage as Aqua tackled her.

The two rolled around on the ground, fighting like elementary school students would on the playground.

"Hold it, you two," Moon picked them up, separating them and holding them up in a hand each. "Have you ever had an actual battle?"

"Not particularly, no." Aqua said. "Is that a problem for you?"

"No, just making sure," Moon shrugged, setting them down. "Let's continue."

"Right!" the two Moémon nodded, getting into their positions. Moon smirked, crossing her arms.

"Scratch!" Sha called out, Pyrah rushing forward.

"Tackle!" Lillie called in response.

Pyrah scratched Aqua, dodging as she turned for another Scratch. She landed three more before Aqua fainted, the world spinning for her.

"Awww!" Lillie pouted.

"Sorry, Lils," Moon pat her on the back. "You definitely have potential. You just don't have experience."

"You didn't even need to call out moves," Lillie pouted more. "You have your skill at bonding quickly to Moémon."

"Well, you just need to be around them more and you'll know how to do it too." Moon put her arm around her. "It's all about trust. If you trust your Moémon like I trust you and they trust you the same way, you'll not even have to lift a finger for them to know exactly what you want them to do and the strategies you have planned. Of course, sometimes, I just let my team go and try their own strategies. They're just as smart as me anyway. Once you come to realize that, which won't take you long, you'll be unstoppable as a trainer."

"R-really?" Lillie asked, blushing a little.

"You could even beat me in a battle without a single problem!" Moon grinned.

"I don't think I could ever be that good…" Lillie muttered.

"Nah, you're kiddin' yourself!" Moon said. "Just cuz I became Champion doesn't mean you can't beat me."

"You're a Champion?!" Pyrah and Aqua shouted. "Where?!"

"Alola," Moon said. "Me and my team took the League by storm. I was trainer, followed by the rest of the team: Velvet the Lopunny, Tyra the Tyranitar, Wanda the Crabominable, Zuzu the Crobat, and Sparky the Alolan variant of a Raichu. We took the Champion's seat uncontested."

"It was so cool when she showed me the video," Lillie said. "I thought she did a great job leading her team."

"Moon's always been a 'lead by example' type." Professor Oak chuckled. "She certainly wouldn't make her team do something she wasn't prepared to. But, I guess you'll come to learn more about her as you go with her on this journey."

"Let's heal Aqua up and then we can go." Moon nodded. "Viridian City here we come!"

They placed Aqua and Pyrah in their Moéballs, placing the balls into the healing machine. Once they had healed, the two trainers took them back, opening them again to release the Moémon.

"Good luck, you four!" Oak called as they left the lab. Moon waved back, grinning wide as she pulled Lillie into the thick of Route 1.

"Such a wild child." Professor Oak chuckled to himself as he watched them head out of sight.

A noise from nearby alerted him to a person walking toward him, yawning as she waved weakly at him.

The person, a girl about sixteen years old, was wearing red sneakers with white tips what covered blue socks that went halfway up her calves, bunched up to stay down. She wore a sleeveless shirt and skirt combo set that had a red skirt that went a third of the way to her knees, a black stripe at the top of the skirt portion. The shirt portion was a light blue and was slim on her. The collar of the shirt was black, a black circle at the bottom in the middle of the shirt. She had a band around her right arm, which had a design of a Great Ball, a better version of the Moéball. On her left arm, she wore a band with an Ultra Ball, a better version of the Great Ball. Her hair was long, reaching all the way down her back to the skirt in the back. Several tufts and strands went over her shoulders, covering them a little. Its color was brown, about the color of a tree. Her eyes were a darker brown, a liquid brown that resembled earth itself. On her head, she a white hat with the iconic half-Moéball icon on the front, which was the logo of the MC (Moémon Center) division in Kanto. Its color scheme could also remind one of a Premier Ball, which was a promotional Moéball that didn't really sell well due to no additional perks. She had a bag that looked like a yellow satchel, something basic, yet complex and versatile.

"S-sorry I'm late, Prof," She nervously chuckled. "I stayed up too late reading stories again. I-I hope I didn't miss out on my chance to get a Moémon this time."

"That is quite alright, Leaf." Professor Oak patted her shoulder. "I kept one just for you. My great granddaughter and her best friend already took two and headed to Viridian City to get my custom Moéballs I had ordered. They'll be back in a couple of days and you can meet them."

"Th-the Champion?" Leaf asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes," Professor Oak nodded. "Her friend is a little like you. She's a bit shy, especially around Moon. Though, I don't think she has your interests in writing and such."

"I see." Leaf said. "Well, I hope I can fit in well."

"I'm sure you will." Professor Oak chuckled. "Well, come on in and I'll show you the Moémon they left for you."

"Which one is it?" Leaf asked.

"Flora," Professor Oak picked up the remaining Moéball, handing it to Leaf. Leaf looked at it, pushing the button to release the Moémon inside. The beam of red light shot up, curving down to hit the ground as the Moémon inside materialized.

The Moémon in question was as tall as Leaf (who was shorter than Lillie, being two years younger). She wore dark greenish blue stockings that were cut in a diagonal line, the highest point of the top being just at her knees and the lowest part of the top being almost halfway down her calves. There were lots of darker colored spots up and down them, making it look like a pattern. At her toes, it was a lighter color than the rest, clearly standing out. She wore shorts that resembled pantaloons and were a dark greenish blue, just a little darker than the main parts of the stockings. They went halfway down her thighs, revealing a decent deal of her legs. Her top was a color lighter than the stockings, but it had spots that were the color of the stockings. It had no shoulders and was an even cut off from her arms, making a straight line if she lowered her arms. The sleeves themselves went all the way to her wrists, if not a little bit further, being loose, yet not looking like it. A leaf colored waist piece went a little ways down over the top and was in the shape of a leaf. Her top went down to almost the end of the pantaloons like shorts at its lowest point. Two large leaves came out from the back of her clothing around the area of her shoulders. They were large, easily being visible from the front view and it was implied that they were a part of her body. Two vines also came down from near where the leaves did, looking like they could be a part of her body as well. She wore a separated collar, which was about four inches in height and was the color of the spots on her sleeves. Her hair was a deep greenish blue and had two ovular portions that had been done up like unopened flower buds. Her eyes were a deep red, full of confidence perhaps some feistiness. Her skin was fair, yet about the same shade as Leaf's.

"You again?" the Moémon, Flora asked, looking Leaf over. "Looks like you're the trainer, huh? Well, you better be less shy than before. You less shy?"

"U-um…" Leaf gulped.

"Alright, that's it," Flora cracked her knuckles, the vines from behind her wrapping around Leaf and pinning her arms and legs together. Leaf's eyes widened as Flora began to drag her out.

"Where are you going?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm taking her and gonna make a trainer out of her!" Flora said, still walking. "I'm not gonna take no orders from a coward and I wanna see what she's got!"

"Be gentle," Professor Oak said. "I know how you can be."

"I am being gentle." Flora called back, Leaf gulping.

"Just bring her back when Moon and Lillie get back," Professor Oak said. "They're going to be back in a couple of days."

"I'll have this one ready by then!" Flora called, kicking the door to Leaf's house open and dragging Leaf in behind her.

"This should be interesting," Professor Oak sighed, heading back into his lab.

 _Elsewhere_

"How is the plan coming along?" the man in the shadows asked the Grunt, who was busy playing with the large red R on his uniform. "Have you obtained the needed items?"

"We are working on it." The Grunt said. "We have located the Silph Scope and the plan for the company is coming along great."

"Good, good." The man in the shadows smirked, stroking the head of the Persian Moémon who was curled up on his desk, sleeping, which took up a good portion of the desk, considering she was five foot six when standing. "I expect progress and I expect it now."

"Well, it will happen sir!" The Grunt said nervously. "We have also found the location of the Dig TM as well."

"Good, good." The man in the shadows said. "What about Nugget Bridge?"

"It is being patrolled as well, sir!" the Grunt nodded.

"Excellent." The man in the shadows smirked. "Our plan is coming to fruition nicely. We will have her back in our possession yet."

* * *

So, it seems like there's some sinister dealings going on in Kanto. Knowing Moon, she'd probably get caught up in it, dragging Lillie (and probably Leaf) with her. We'll see, I guess. Also, this story is going to pretend Red didn't become Champion when he did, instead Moon and Lillie's adventure chronologically taking place during the Red and Blue games, so, no, this isn't history repeating itself if that's what you're thinking.


	3. The Start of a Journey

Chapter Two: The Beginning of a Journey

"So… where is Viridian City?" Lillie asked, being pulled by Moon, Aqua and Pyrah walking next to them.

"It's a straight walk ahead of us." Moon grinned. "I mean, we gotta go around the ledges and stuff, but we're gonna get there in no time!"

"You seem confident in that." Pyrah said. "But, we've already been walking for six hours."

"Hey, this was my turf before I moved to Alola!" Moon said. "I roamed and explored the whole region with my dad. We went everywhere. Misty's Gym was the best cuz it was like a huge pool."

"That does sound awesome." Aqua nodded, interested.

"Oh, it is," Moon nodded. "That's the second Gym we'll get to, though. But, let's just see where we gotta go first. I don't remember the whole route there, but I think Gramps has Town Maps he'll let us have."

"That would be helpful." Aqua said.

"Wait, so how come I gotta deal with two Gyms that beat my type?" Pyrah asked, her tail swishing back and forth.

"Just be patient." Moon said. "I'm sure we'll find a teammate that'll handle Misty at least. I mean, aside from something on the five routes we gotta take to get there, we still got Zubat in Mount Moon. They're good with that sorta stuff."

"We have go through Mount Moon?" Lillie asked. "I hear that place is full of Moémon from outer space."

"Clefable?" Moon asked. "Yeah, I heard that somewhere too. Eh, I'm sure we'll be fine. Who knows, we might get one to join us."

"I guess." Lillie said. "So, what did you mean when you said ledges?"

"It's a huge ledge that people aren't allowed to climb over." Moon said as they saw a ten foot high wall of dirt with a path to the right of it. "Gotta go around."

"Oh…" Lillie said. "Well, that seems odd."

"Of course it is." Moon said. "But, no one ever said a Moémon journey was easy."

"Even for someone with your stamina," Lillie blushed.

"Yep!" Moon grinned. "Helps when ya got a workout regimen."

"I'll bet." Lillie blushed at the thought of Moon exercising, which she had seen. "That grass is tall."

"Yep!" Moon grinned. "Wild Moémon lurk in them and they'll jump out at unsuspecting people."

"So, what sort of Moémon will jump out at us from the grass?" Lillie asked, a little nervous at fighting potentially scary Moémon.

"Rattata and Pidgey mostly," Moon said. "Lower level stuff mostly."

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the grass as the four walked through. "Freeze! You're in our territory now!"

"Yeah!" Another, more cheery voice called out. "You better get lost!"

"No, dunce!" The first shouted. "They need to drop their cash and food!"

"Oh yeah," The second said, laughing an embarrassed laugh. "I forgot."

"You dunce!" The first said again, the sound of a blow following it.

"Heeeeey!" The second voice replied, this time in a whine. "That huuuuuurt!"

"Serves you right!" The first said.

Moon walked into the grass that was rustling, kneeling down and picking up two Moémon, holding each in a hand by the backs of their collars.

The one she held in her right hand wore purple slippers that had deeper purple laces. She wore pants that went a quarter of the way down her calves. They were a light purple and hugged her body. She had a skirt that went a quarter of the way down her thighs at its lowest point. It was ruffled and flowed. Emerging from her back, coming out from under the skirt was her tail. Said tail was two and a half feet long and was curled up behind her. It was a little thinner than her wrist at the thinnest and the same thickness as her wrist at its thickness. Around her waist, she wore a belt that had a silver buckle. She wore a spaghetti string top that was pure white. The clasps were red hearts. Her skin was a milky white, which showed she was used to living in the grass and didn't emerge too much. Her hair was a deep purple color and stopped at the back of her neck at its lowest. On each side of her head, the hair was made into a loop, tied with a white ribbon. There were two strands, one on each side of her face, which bled from purple to white. Her eyes were a ruby color, sparkling almost. In height, she came up to Moon's breasts.

The one in Moon's right hand was wearing light pink boots with brown fur in them. She wore a skirt that went almost to her knees and was a blend of light tan and light brown. It resembled feathers if looked at a certain way. She wore a poncho of sorts that was a brown color. It was very fuzzy and was held by two ties near the top. The edges were frilly and a tan color. On the top was a fuzzy collar that was a tan color as well. Underneath it, she wore a long sleeved top that was a brown color and was fuzzy. Coming out from the poncho and top were two wings. They were a little small, their span not even as wide as her outstretched arms. The feathers closer to her body were a darker brown and the feathers near the outer edge of the wing were a tan color. On her head, she wore a cap that resembled a pilot's cap. It was brown and had a black band around it. Coming up from the band were two tan feathers which matched those on the outside of her wings. The bill of the cap was pink. Her hair was light brown, but it also had several pink stripes in it. It was tied into two tails, which went in front of her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft pink color. Her skin was showing a tan, like she had been in the sun a lot. In height, she went up to Moon's neck.

The one in purple was struggling against Moon's grip, flailing her arms and legs, while the one in brown looked confused, actually a little surprised.

"Lemme go, you creep!" The one in purple shouted, trying to hit Moon, who held her at arm's length, which stopped her from hitting her.

"You're the ones who were gonna attack us." Moon said. "Aren't you two a little early to be doing that? I mean, you're in a little over your heads here."

"You're pretty strong!" The one in brown said, excited. "What's your secret?!"

"One hundred pushups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats, and a ten kilometer run every day." Moon said. "Times like five."

"Woah!" The one in brown said, her eyes practically sparkling.

"So, who are you two?" Moon asked, looking between them.

"I'm Skyla and she's Katie!" The one in brown, Skyla, said as she pointed to the respective individuals and grinned.

"Don't tell them our names, idiot!" the one in purple, Katie, said, punching Skyla in the head.

"Oooowwwwww!" Skyla whined, holding her head. "That huuuuurtttt!"

"That's pretty mean." Moon said. "You should be nicer to each other."

"What do you know about Moémon and being nice?!" Katie demanded. "Pidgey Moémon and Rattata Moémon are rivals! We barely get a chance to do anything without getting yelled at! We're just playing out our natures."

"Well, I know that a team needs cooperation." Moon said. "And, I know that you two oughta get along better. So, how's about Lillie and I take you two with us on a journey across Kanto?"

"You really think we're gonna fall for that?" Katie scoffed.

"That sounds awesome!" Skyla exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes. "Let's do it!"

"Of course you wanna." Katie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine, whatever, we'll go. But, you gotta beat us in a battle first."

"Works for me," Moon grinned. "But, we don't have any balls right now, so we can't catch you currently. We will after we get Gramps' package. So, once we get that, we'll get balls so we can catch you two."

"But, why would you have balls?" Skyla asked. "Girls don't have those."

"Moéballs, idiot!" Katie punched her in the head.

"Ooowwieeee." Skyla moaned, holding her head. "That one hurt wooooorse!"

"You should stop hitting her." Moon said. "You won't keep friends that way."

"Katie and I are best friends!" Skyla proclaimed without hesitation, her head bumps forgotten. "We'll never break up!"

"Geez, you make it sound like we're a couple." Katie crossed her arms, looking away with a slight blush.

"Well, how about you two follow us to Viridian and once we get back to Gramps' lab, we'll battle you?" Moon suggested.

"Sounds fine." Katie said. "Not like we have anything better to do."

"Cool!" Moon grinned. "Let's go then."

"Is she always this good at talking to Moémon?" Pyrah asked Lillie as the three sat down while Moon conversed with the two wild Moémon.

"Yep," Lillie nodded with a smile. "It's one of her talents. No one understands Moémon like her, not even the smartest professor. Not that that means she's smarter than them. She just has deeper understanding and connection to Moémon than them. She truly sees them as beautiful creatures that should experience no harm from humans."

"But, she's on a trainer journey." Aqua said with confusion. "Isn't that causing harm to Moémon?"

"Not like that." Lillie said. "She understands a Moémon's nature to fight. She doesn't like the abuse of Moémon. I've seen her throttle several trainers that acted harshly to their Moémon."

"That's pretty interesting!" Pyrah nodded. "I bet she's gonna make Champion again."

"I have no doubt of it." Lillie giggled.

"So, have you decided to confess your feelings yet?" Aqua asked.

"Wh-what?!" Lillie's face turned bright red as she sputtered out that single word. "Wh-whatever gave you that idea?!"

"It is written on your face, plain as day," Aqua spoke in an analytical tone. "You have the desire to be with Moon for an indefinite period. You look at her with awe and pure love."

"I-is it that obvious?" Lillie covered her face.

"To everyone but Moon." Aqua pat her. "Though, she is clearly very attached to you as well."

"I want to be with her," Lillie said, taking a deep breath as her blush lingered. "But, I can't."

"Why not if I may ask?" Aqua asked.

"If Moon wants you to know, she'll tell you." Lillie shook her head. "But, it's not my place to say."

"So, Moon is aware of your feelings?" Aqua asked.

"That's not why." Lillie shook her head again, pulling on her hair. "I'm just an idiot for even thinking it could happen."

"She clearly thinks fondly of you." Aqua said. "It is not like she would reject you."

"That's not why," Lillie pulled her hair even harder, a nervous, self-harming habit. "I just can't be with her. If she tells you her reason, you'll understand why."

"Is it because you are both female?" Aqua asked.

"Who cares about that?" Pyrah shrugged. "I mean, love's love, right?"

"It has nothing to do with us being female." Lillie said. "Look, can we please change the subject. I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Understood." Aqua said.

"Got it!" Pyrah said. "I wonder how Moon's doin'."

As if on cue, Moon walked back over, with the two wild Moémon.

"I brought us some future partners," she grinned, holding up a hand of each Moémon like a Champion winning a belt. "This Rattata is Katie and the Pidgey is Skyla."

"But, we don't have any Moéballs," Lillie said. "How will we catch them?"

"They'll follow us until we get Moéballs and we'll battle 'em to catch 'em!" Moon grinned wider. "That's how!"

"Works for me," Pyrah grinned. "So, how far until Viridian City?"

"Not long," Katie said. "We're only about eight miles from it."

"E-Eight?!" Lillie gasped.

"That's nothin'!" Moon grinned even wider. "We ran that in Alola a couple times, didn't we Lillie?"

"O-Only when we were being chased by that swarm of Kommo-o." Lillie said.

"Hey, I beat 'em all," Moon put an arm around Lillie, leaning on her. "I mean, Tyra and Zuzu had a blast takin' them out."

"You're the one that took their stone in the first place." Lillie pouted.

"Well, they stole the Dragon type Z-Crystal." Moon shrugged. "Had to get it back some way."

"The head first approach wasn't the smartest idea." Lillie pouted more. "They almost took me prisoner."

"Until we sorted 'em out," Moon pulled her in close. "I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you."

"T-true." Lillie blushed, leaning into Moon's grip.

"I think we oughta head to Viridian now." Katie said, making a disgusted face. "That's all the mushy crap I can stand."

"Sounds good!" Moon grinned. "Come on, Lils. Let's take our teams and go."

"Speaking of which" Katie asked Moon. "When you catch us, you're not gonna split up, are you?"

"Nah." Moon said. "We're gonna stick together. Lils hasn't been to Kanto, so I gotta make sure she doesn't get lost. Which team do you wanna be on?"

"I wanna go with the strong trainer!" Skyla jumped onto Moon's head. "She's really strong!"

"That's only physically strong, idiot." Katie said, yanking her back down, where Skyla fell over onto Katie. "That doesn't mean she's strong as a trainer."

"Well, I still wanna go with her." Skyla said, pouting.

"Whatever." Katie rolled her eyes. "I'll go with blondie over there."

"Alright." Moon said. "That's settled, let's head to Viridian City! Last one there is a baby Moémon!"

Moon took off running towards Viridian City, leaving everyone but Lillie shocked at the fact she just took off.

"Let's go after her." Lillie said. "She'll beat us for sure at this rate."

"We got speed on our side." Katie smirked. "We can outrace a human."

"I can't fly very well, so I gotta run!" Skyla grinned, taking off after Moon with Katie. "My mom says when I evolve, I'll get better at it, but I dunno!"

"We sure get the weird ones," Pyrah muttered to Aqua. "Moon is really weird and Lillie's kinda shy and those two newbies are definitely gonna work in a strange way in this team."

"We shall see." Aqua said, taking off running, Lillie doing her best to keep up as Pyrah began running.

Upon the whole group reaching the entrance to Viridian City about ninety minutes later, they were a little surprised to find Moon absent.

"Moon?" Lillie asked, looking around

"Gotcha!" Moon jumped out from a bush that was decorating the side of the entrance, tackling Lillie.

"Yipe!" Lillie squealed as she was forced to the ground, Moon cushioning her head with her hand.

"I caught you." Moon grinned. "I guess I won the race."

"You're one fast human." Katie said. "We couldn't even catch up to you and we're primarily Speed and Attack."

"I've had tons of exercise and training." Moon shrugged. "Well, it looks like we're in Viridian City now. Looks great, doesn't it?"

"It's pretty." Lillie nodded.

"I've seen better." Katie shrugged.

"Same." Moon nodded. "But, let's grab Gramps' package and get back to his lab. We gotta start an adventure!"

"You sure have a great supply of stamina." Aqua said. "Clearly, travelling the Alola region has made you a specimen."

"It's like four of Kanto." Moon shrugged. "But, I gotta say, there's somethin' I love about home."

"It is a very nice place." Lillie nodded.

"Yep!" Moon grinned. "Ooh, hey look! A pond!"

"Pond?" Aqua asked, following Moon, who took off running toward a small pond that was near the entrance, her shoes flying behind her. Moon jumped in, doing a cannonball into the water, giving off a "WAHOOO!" as she did so.

Aqua also got into the water, but less violently so.

"Moon…" Lillie sighed before walking over with the other three Moémon.

"Come on in, the water's fine!" Moon waved to Lillie, splashing around and doing the backstroke.

"I can't." Pyrah said. "If my tail goes out, I, well you know, die."

"That's not actually how that works." Moon stopped, treading water. "Your tail just shows how much life you have, not controlling it. Besides, your tail can survive water. Trust me, I knew a Charmander once and she could swim all she wanted."

"If you say so…" Pyrah carefully stepped into the water after removing her shoes, flinching at the cold before settling down next to Aqua, sighing in contentment as she felt it warm up due to her flame.

"This feels nice." She sighed.

"You three comin' in?" Moon asked.

"No thanks." Lillie said. "I didn't bring a change of clothes for this part."

"Suit yourself, Lils." Moon said. "This ice cold water feels good."

"You think that's good to do in a white shirt?" Pyrah asked.

"Oh, mine don't work like that." Moon shrugged. "I like cold water better. You want me perky, though, you better put the water on top of a mountain of ice."

Lillie "eep"ed, blushing as she remembered a certain scene she'd witnessed on top of Mount Lanikala.

"You okay, Lils?" Moon asked.

"I-I'm fine." Lillie stuttered.

"Ooh, someone's got a cr—" Skyla began before Katie promptly smacked her over the head.

"Stop that, idiot!" She said.

"Ooowww!" Skyla whined, clutching her head. "That hurrrrts!"

"That's quite an abusive relationship you have," Lillie said, kneeling to be on the level of the seated Moémon. "You two are friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Skyla nodded.

"Well, I don't think that hitting makes you better friends." Lillie said. "You need to act more friendly to each other."

"We're best friends!" Skyla said, pulling Katie's head into a hug like a stuffed animal.

"If you say so." Lillie said. "I will believe you."

"Good." Skyla nodded with conviction.

"They're fine." Moon said, leaning against the wall of the pond.

"Okay." Lillie nodded.

"Hey, what are you doing in that pond?!" a man said, running over.

"Uh, swimming," Moon said. "Duh."

"Get out!" the man shouted. "Nobody's supposed to be in this pond, especially Moémon!"

"Hey, what's wrong with Moémon?" Moon pushed once on the ground behind her elbows, the force of said push landing her on her feet on the shore. Out of the water, it could be seen she was actually taller than the man, her arms crossed as she was dripping from the water.

"Uhh…" the man tried to think of a response, realizing just how much Moon could bring to the table.

"You insulting my team and Lillie's team?" Moon asked, staring hard into the man's eyes.

"U-uh, no," the man backed down a little. "I-it's just that some people don't keep a handle on their Moémon sometimes. Th-there's been several cases of Poison types poisoning the water, either on accident or on purpose and Electric types electrocuting people. So, we made a rule that no Moémon or people period get to be in this pond."

"That's pretty dumb." Moon said. "I mean, if I wanna get in a pond, you gotta put a sign on it, cuz I'm gonna jump in."

"I didn't make the rule." The man said. "I just make sure people don't get in. I don't really care, so long as no one gets hurt. You got a problem with it, take it up with the city."

"Too much work." Moon shrugged. "Now, you can head back home or wherever. We're gonna swing by the store then a hotel."

"Alright." The man bowed in traditional Viridian fashion, returning to his house and leaving them alone.

"Welp, I guess we gotta get out." Pyrah jumped out of the water, Aqua following suit.

"Man, this wet shirt is gonna be annoying." Moon fumbled with her shirt, pulling it over her head and down her long hair, beginning to wring it out.

As she did so, all of the Moémon present except Skyla let their jaws dropped as they saw the scene; Skyla's being more of an 'ooh' face, both from the fact that Moon was being so bold and from the fact that they now noticed her frame in its full capacity. Lillie was blushing and trying her best not to stare, silently thankful that Moon had worn a bra.

To say Moon was ripped would be an understatement. While she wasn't going to match any bodybuilders in size, she could be compared to a Machoke (note: the Moémon of Machoke isn't as large as the typical Machoke… certainly not in this fic anyway) in body frame. Her core was perfectly toned, solid as a rock. The same could be said for her arms and legs. It was harder to notice when she had her shirt and shorts on… hopefully the shorts would stay on. In wringing out her shirt, she was unintentionally flexing, which caused Lillie's already racing heart to beat even faster.

"What?" Moon asked, noticing everyone staring.

"You're jacked!" Skyla said, amazed as she went up to Moon, acting as a child. "How'd you get so big?!"

"I just work out normally." Moon said. "I mean, it's a pretty tough regimen, but it gets results."

"You certainly are one bold individual." Katie said. "I mean, you just whipped your shirt off like it was no problem at all."

"Well, I'm just taking my shirt off." Moon shrugged. "What's wrong with that to dry it? I mean, I'm wearing something underneath."

"That's… fine." Katie said. "Whatever, let's get this package and get back to Professor Oak's lab."

"Sounds like a plan." Moon said. "But, we're gonna have to leave tomorrow. It's gettin' late and nocturnal Moémon aren't always the best to be around when they're hungry."

"That's true," Katie nodded. "Well, you get the package and we'll meet you at the hotel."

"But, you're not able to check in." Moon said.

"We'll wait outside of it." Katie said.

"Okay," Moon nodded. "Don't get caught."

"What, you think we'll be doing something illegal?" Katie crossed her arms.

"No, I meant in a Moéball." Moon said.

"Oh," Katie nodded in understanding. "We won't."

"Good!" Moon grinned. "We won't take long to grab it."

"Okay!" Skyla exclaimed as Moon put her shirt back on.

"Let's go, Lils." Moon pulled Lillie into the store, not losing her stride one bit.

"Hi!" Moon waved to the clerk. "We're here to pick up a package for Gramps!"

"Gramps?" The clerk asked. "You're going to have to be more specific as to who you mean."

"Prof Oak," Moon said.

"He's your grandfather?" The clerk asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Great grandfather!" Moon grinned.

"I see." The clerk said. "Well, here's the package."

The clerk reached under the desk, producing a package that was about two feet on all sides.

"Sweet," Moon took it, wrapping it under an arm. "Let's go meet up with the others at the hotel."

"O-Okaaaaaaayyyy!" Lillie said as she was once again pulled by Moon to the destination: a hotel near the Viridian City Gym.

"Aww, why does the stupid Gym have to be closed?" Moon crossed her arms, pouting a little. "It's always closed. I hope the Gym leader gets her sorry butt back here."

"I don't think will help get her back to the Gym any faster." Lillie said.

"I know, I just wanna mope for a sec." Moon sighed a bored sigh.

"So cute." Lillie whispered to herself.

"You say somethin'?" Moon glanced over at her.

"Nope!" Lillie quickly responded, a blush creeping up her face.

"Alright!" Moon grinned, picking her up bridal style. "Let's head to the hotel. I'm starvin'!"

"Well, I guess you have to eat a lot to keep up that great figure." Lillie giggled.

"Hey, I didn't get this way by eating Oran Berries and Sitrus Berries." Moon grinned wider. "It took a real diet, one of meat and fruits! (note: people do _**NOT**_ eat Moémon. Any and all meat is from animals that probably won't be shown, but exist in this world.)"

"I know," Lillie giggled more. "I watched you eat before."

"Yep!" Moon grinned. "Now, let's get there so I can eat more!"

"Okay," Lillie relaxed and let her best friend carry her to the hotel.

 _With Leaf and Flora—Leaf's Room_

"Now, we're gonna start a little "training" of our own." Flora said, crossing her arms and staring down at Leaf, who had an expression which was a mix of nervousness and confusion. Leaf was restrained to a chair by Flora's vines, which prevented her from moving much.

"Wh-Why am I tied to this chair?" Leaf asked, gulping.

"So you don't run away while I'm giving you your lesson." Flora said, going over to the desk in the corner of the room and grabbing out some paper and a pencil. The two vines that trailed from behind her trailed all the way to Leaf's restrained form.

"B-but, I wouldn't run…" Leaf said. "Y-you know better about this than I do."

"Well, I don't think you would stay long." Flora said. "That's why I'm taking precautions."

"D-do you have a fetish for this?" Leaf asked. Flora turned to her with a look of irritation and surprise.

"Let me ask a question in return." Flora asked. "Do you know what that word means?"

"N-No," Leaf shook her head. "I don't."

"Don't use words you don't know." Flora said, rolling her eyes.

"S-Sorry." Leaf looked down.

"God, you're such a pushover!" Flora sighed. "I'm gonna fix that or I'm gonna run your team. Either way, I'm gonna make you less like this."

"H-how?" Leaf asked.

"First," Flora sat down on Leaf's lap, straddling her. "We're gonna teach you the right way to command a team."

Leaf's head moved back from Flora as the sixteen year old blushed a little at the close proximity Flora was now in.

"I-I don't know how to lead a team." Leaf said.

"That's obvious." Flora said. "But, you're gonna learn how or so help me god, I will put a collar on you and I'll become the trainer."

"R-really?" Leaf asked, her eyes widening in fright. "I-I don't want that."

"Then, you better toughen up pretty quick, girly." Flora said into Leaf's ear. "Or, I'll shift the dynamic so fast you'll barely have time to understand what's going on."

"O-Okay." Leaf nodded. "I-I'll do it. I'll become tougher."

"That's the spirit." Flora smirked, the vines restraining Leaf retracting back into Flora. "Now, let's begin."

"I-I thought you said you w-wanted me to stay here in this chair?" Leaf asked, a little confused, but certainly not upset she had her movement back… besides her legs, which Flora was still straddling.

"I do, but you're gonna get up so I can begin." Flora said, getting off and pulling Leaf to her feet by the collar of her shirt. "Now, let's go."

"G-Go?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, go." Flora said with some small irritation. "You're gonna show me what you got."

"Wh-What I got?" Leaf asked. "H-How?"

"Give me and order." Flora said.

"A-An order?" Leaf asked, confused. "H-How?"

"Like a trainer." Flora said. "Now, give me an order."

"I-I don't know how—" Leaf began.

"Give me an order, dammit!" Flora shouted, conviction in her voice as well as irritation, gripping Leaf's shoulders and shaking her a bit.

Leaf's eyes welled up with tears as she began to sniffle, limply dropping to the floor as she curled into a ball, shaking and sobbing.

Flora sighed, kneeling down next to her and touching her forehead. Leaf flinched visibly, scooting away from Flora.

"Look, come here…" Flora said, seeing the hurt and scared look in Leaf's eyes behind the tears.

Leaf made no actions, either to move away or closer. She looked at Flora, scared.

"Kid, come here." Flora moved closer to her, Leaf trying to move away.

Flora sighed, her vines moving out to wrap around Leaf and drag her closer to her. Leaf struggled against them.

"Look, I won't hurt you," Flora said. "I promise."

Leaf said nothing, sniffling a little as she looked into Flora's eyes, seeing no hint of untruth.

"I know I got loud and mean," Flora said. "But, I only do this to make you a better trainer."

"R-really?" Leaf asked, sobbing in her throat. "B-But, it was so loud and hurtful."

"I know, I know," Flora said. "But, I wouldn't hurt you… *mutters* unless you wanted me to… *normal volume* you're just a kid."

"I-I know people pick on me for being so shy." Leaf looked down. "Th-They always have. I-It's just who I am: a-a shy, c-cowardly—"

In that moment, one of Flora's vines wrapped around her mouth several times, cutting her off. Leaf looked at Flora in confusion.

"Shut the hell up." Flora commanded, though the tone wasn't harsh; it was soft, loving almost. "Who the hell cares what they think?"

Leaf gave a muffled reply as her tears slowed a little.

"Oh, please, who cares about them?" Flora shrugged. "Prof thought you had potential. The only opinion you gotta care about is your team's and your own. You better toughen up and prove 'em wrong or I'm gonna have to punish you."

The question came out of Leaf's mouth in a muffled reply. Flora sighed, removing the vines.

"I'll figure something out." Flora shrugged. "I mean, you gotta still be able to train your team. I'll probably take away your books or something."

"I-It's not going to be… pleasure, is it?" Leaf asked.

"I… uh, no," Flora said, making a mental note to avoid certain subjects with her trainer. "Its not gonna be like that at all… do you want to talk about something?"

"N-No!" Leaf replied quickly, shaking her head.

"Okay, okay." Flora said. "Well, we're going to get you into training shape. Now, give me an order. We'll use that giant plush in the corner as a wild Moémon."

Leaf glanced over to the Snorlax Moémon plush, which sat in her corner. It was a cute Moémon that wore a nun's outfit. Leaf nodded, standing up.

"Wh-What do you know?" She asked.

"Growl and Tackle," Flora replied. "Nothing Grass yet."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded. "L-Let me get prepared."

"Alright," Flora sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling. I just don't really like seeing people act like cowards. But, you have a bit more of a reason, I guess. I wanted you to break your shell."

"I-I haven't learned Shell Smash yet." Leaf tried and failed to hold back her giggles.

"You are something else," Flora said, a small twitch of a smile coming to the corner of her lips. She didn't want to admit it, but Leaf was certainly growing on her. Sure, she would be dragging her around oftentimes, but she didn't mind as much.

"S-Something else what?" Leaf asked.

"Get up," Flora rolled her eyes, getting up and pulling Leaf to her feet. "I'm gonna train you and you're gonna learn. Now, you're gonna be the Moémon for this."

"W-what do I have to do?" Leaf asked.

"You're going to attack that cushion over there." Flora pointed to the Snorlax cushion again. "Your current moveset is Tackle, Tickle, and Bite. During this exercise, you're going to be known as Leafy, the Grass type Moémon."

"I-I'm going to be the Moémon?" Leaf looked confused.

"Leafy, use Tackle!" Flora gave Leaf a little shove into the cushion. "It's not very effective."

Flora then used her vines to manipulate the cushion to swat Leaf with part of it.

"It used Body Slam." Flora said, using her vines to pin Leaf down. "You lose."

"I-I want to win." Leaf said.

"Well, this is a lesson of what to do." Flora rolled her eyes. "Basically, you just gotta do what I say and you'll be fine. Now, you're gonna give me orders. And, remember, we know tons of moves when we learn a lot, but you should only focus on a few at a time. Most trainers are recommended to learn a strategy with four moves, but really, it's up to you. So, just try to figure out a good strategy. Now, get to ordering me or I'm gonna make you walk on all fours until we hit Viridian City."

"Th-That sounds like it'll hurt." Leaf's eyes widened.

"It will." Flora said. "So, you better step it up and learn how to command a Moémon."

"B-But," Leaf said. "I-I don't want to be mean."

"This isn't about being mean or nice." Flora said. "This is about you proving to them that you're worthy to lead them, not the other way around."

"Th-They can lead me?" Leaf asked.

"They could revolt or something." Flora shrugged. "Or, they wouldn't respect you as a leader."

"O-Oh." Leaf said. "W-Well, I want them to trust me."

"Prove yourself worthy as a leader," Flora grabbed her by the collar. "And, they'll show you respect and trust."

"I-If you say so," Leaf nodded. "C-Can I try our battle again?"

"You gonna give me orders?" Flora asked. Leaf gave a nod in response.

"Wh-What do you know?" The shy sixteen year old asked.

"Tackle and Growl," Flora said. "Nothin' Grass yet. So, get to it."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded, pointing towards the cushion. "U-Use Growl."

Flora gave a small roar that sent a small shockwave through the room. It didn't move anything, as it didn't affect things that way. Were there another Moémon in the room, they would have felt a slight power drop from their physical power. However, since there was not one, the two simply pretended there was.

"N-Now, use Tackle," Leaf pointed once again. Flora tackled the cushion, pinning it down.

"That's good enough." Flora cracked her neck. "I think you got it down some. Work on bein' less timid."

"I-I'll try." Leaf nodded.

"Good girl," Flora pat her head, Leaf blushing a little.

"S-So, does this make you the trainer?" The sixteen year old giggled.

"I guess," Flora couldn't hide her chuckle. "I suppose I'll have to take you out to Route 1 to train you up.

"R-Really?" Leaf asked, looking nervous.

"No, dummy," Flora flicked Leaf's forehead, her tone not a hurtful one. "You'll just have to step up your game. You probably shouldn't catch anything on Route 1 either. Focus on later routes. As decent as Rattata and Pidgey are, there's probably something better you'll find later."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded.

"Good," Flora said. "Now, let's eat and get some sleep. You're gonna have a big day tomorrow, so you better get ready to journey off."

"W-Will we be going with the Professor's great grandchild?" Leaf asked.

"I guess," Flora shrugged. "He said he was gonna make us wait or something. So, I guess we go with her and her friend or whatever and we head to the Gyms and beat the crap out of them."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded, determined. She opened the door to her room, taking the Bulbasaur Moémon by the hand and leading her downstairs.

"Y-You're a vegetarian, right?" Leaf asked.

"I mean, I prefer vegetables, but I do eat meat." Flora shrugged. "I guess I'm also a cannibal because I eat leaves sometimes. But, who knows. Let's just see what's available for your last night here."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded, setting out a bowl of berries and fruits for the two of them to enjoy. She also got out some soup, heating it and setting it down.

"H-Here you go," Leaf said. "I-I think we both would like this."

"Okay." Flora shrugged. "Let's eat."

 _Elsewhere_

Within the walls of Viridian City Gym, hidden there for a while, lay a hidden room. The room wasn't on the plans of the building, but it was always there, only within the knowledge of the Gym Leader. Though… there was one other.

"So glad you were willing to relinquish ownership of this Gym, my dear." The man in black said, smirking down at the woman who glared up at him, defiance in her eyes as she tried to break free of the chains holding her to the wall.

"You… think you've won?" She panted. "There'll be someone taking the challenge. They'll… they'll beat you. And, you'll be sent straight to jail."

"If you really think there's a trainer strong enough to do that, you seem to have too much faith in people," The man in black said. "Once we get what we're trying to obtain, we're going to take this region by storm."

"You'll fail." The woman panted. "I hid her away far from you."

"Well, we'll see if you change your mind later," The man in black smirked, leaving the room.

Once he had gone, the woman slipped a hairpin from underneath one of her cuffs, using it to pick the lock. Once she was free, she slipped through the door, exiting the Gym through an entrance only she knew about, taking off into Viridian Forest, her Gym Leader Badge glinting once as she ran.

* * *

So, it seems as if something dark is going on in Viridian City's Gym. I wonder what this man wants... who's this "her" he's referring to? Also, if you're wondering who he is, well, consider this like Fire Red, but with Moon/Lillie in it instead of Red. On another note, it seems as if Moon and Lillie have two new partners to join them once they get their Moeballs. I wonder what else their team will be filled with. And, how will their journey go? Find out soon.


	4. Viridian Forest

Chapter Three: Viridian Forest

Moon sat on the floor in the room she and Lillie were sharing, her legs crossed as she meditated, her palms resting on her knees. Her breathing was soft, almost silent. Her eyes were closed, loosely and tightly at the same time. Nearly silently, she chanted a mantra over and over.

"The flowing brook and the rushing waves flow through me," She muttered. "My soul is as a drop in the ocean, small, yet powerful. Within is the strength to destroy mountains and change the terrain. Wisdom is in the Water, flowing and beautiful, powerful and strong. It guides me and protects me and those I choose to protect…"

Lillie yawned, looking over the bed she slept in to see Moon in between the two beds in the room. She yawned again, sitting up and looking at her. She moved to the dresser and getting her clothes. Moon was in her underwear, but she wasn't moving, so Lillie didn't bother moving her.

After about thirty more minutes, Moon opened her eyes, looking at Lillie.

"Mornin' Lils!" She grinned, standing up.

"Did you finish?" Lillie asked.

"Yep!" Moon grinned wider. "Now, let's get food so we can get outta here! I wanna start this journey for real!"

"Yeah," Lillie giggled, the two walking out and to the doors their teams were in. Upon knocking, the team members exited the room, the group heading out to head back to Pallet Town.

 _Several hours later_

"We're back!" Moon grinned, pulling Lillie into Pallet Town, their teams and the newcomers following behind.

"There is no way she has that much stamina." Pyrah panted. "We couldn't even keep up with her. She's insane!"

"I concur." Aqua nodded. "I would like to investigate her as well."

"She's pretty fast!" Skyla grinned.

"Of course that's your response." Katie said, sighing. "Pay better attention!"

"I was!" Skyla protested. "I was watching her run faster than us!"

"Me too," Katie said. "Well now what?"

"We're gonna go get our Moédexes and Moéballs." Moon said. "Then, we're gonna go and start our adventure once that third trainer shows up."

"Sounds like a plan." Pyrah said. "Let's do it."

"I'm in as well." Aqua nodded.

"Sweet!" Moon grinned, pulling Lillie into the lab.

"Good afternoon, Moon." Professor Oak said. "I didn't expect you to arrive back so early."

"Hopped the ledges," Moon shrugged. "Pretty easy if you do that."

"True indeed." Professor Oak said. "Did you have any problems on the way?"

"Nah!" Moon grinned. "None at all. We just went there and got the package and came back after spendin' the night."

"Just so that nothing happens." Professor Oak nodded. "I hope that you are doing well, Miss Lillie."

"I had fun." Lillie nodded. "Moon is a great trainer and is skilled."

"We knew that when her parents first adopted her." Professor Oak chuckled. "So, Moon, you didn't jump in that pond, did you? They made that illegal."

"I totally made a bigger splash than Aqua." Moon grinned.

"Moon, I told you about this," Professor Oak sighed. "You can't just jump into ponds like that. Even if it's okay, jumping into them isn't smart. Who knows what could happen?"

"I was careful," Moon crossed her arms, giving a small pout. "I didn't do anything weird."

"Even so," Professor Oak said. "You need to be more careful. Anyone could find out something if they put clues together."

"I made it all the way through Alola without anyone finding out." Moon smirked. "I doubt anyone here could find out. I mean, I lived here for fifteen years without anyone knowing."

"True," Professor Oak nodded. "But, you also weren't taking on the Gyms."

"Yeah, yeah," Moon shrugged. "I mean, I got a team, so I'm not gonna slip up."

"I did hear about that incident in Alola with Necrozma." Professor Oak said. "What happened?"

"Kicked that sorry bitch's ass all the way back to her own dimension," Moon said. "Made her sorry she ever took Lunala."

"Well, I suppose that you did well." Professor Oak said. "Samson did mention your incredible feat to me and I was impressed. Very few, if any have been able to do that. Whole teams have tried to take on godlike beings and failed."

"Well, my team succeeded." Moon shrugged. "That'll teach her to mess with our friends."

"She was so brave." Lillie blushed.

"I'll bet." Professor Oak nodded. "I'll also bet she had revenge in mind."

"Oh, my team certainly didn't hold back," Moon said.

"I'll bet not," Professor Oak sighed. "Well, just be careful from now on, Moon."

"Right," Moon nodded. "So, where's this third trainer?"

"She should be coming soon." Professor Oak said. "She's a bit of a late sleeper."

"We're here," Came a voice from nearby. They looked to see a Moémon dressed in green dragging a teenager in, vines wrapping around the teenager's arms. "Someone wanted to sleep later, but I said no."

"So, which one's the trainer?" Moon asked. "Is it the Moémon or the human?"

"You're the one we're going with?" the Moémon asked. "You better be capable."

"I can hold my own," Moon said.

"I was talking about blondie over there." The Moémon said.

"Hey, Lils is capable." Moon said, coming to the defense of her friend.

"Doubt it," the Moémon said. "Anyway, I'm Flora and this one is Leaf."

"H-Hi," Leaf waved a partial wave.

"Kinda timid," Moon observed.

"Hey, so's yours!" Flora said back.

"We're trainers," Moon said. "Or did you mean friend?"

"Look, you're one weirdass person," Flora said. "But, you clearly know your way around. You better not do anything stupid."

"Man, people love telling me that." Moon grinned. "Dunno why though."

"We do." Professor Oak muttered.

"Well, let's just go on our journey now," Lillie said. "I don't want to take too long on Route One again."

"Whatever," Flora said. "Let's go, Leaf."

"Y-Yes, Flora," Leaf nodded, following her.

"She says I'm weird," Moon shrugged. "Let's grab our teams and get ready to rock the forest."

"Are… are there Bug types in the forest?" Lillie asked. "Because sometimes they scare me."

"There are," Professor Oak nodded. "But, you should be fine. They're low level."

"Okay," Lillie nodded. "Let's go then."

"Yeah!" Moon grinned, picking her up and carrying her out.

"Wait, Moon, our teams!" Lillie shouted, Moon taking off down Route 1.

"They'll catch up!" Moon grinned, not losing her stride.

"Weren't we supposed to battle you?" Pyrah asked Katie and Skyla.

"Eh, forget it," Katie shrugged. "She's clearly a capable trainer, so let's just go."

"That girl has tons of stamina." Flora said. "Looks like we're gonna have to put you on a strict workout regimen, Leafy."

Leaf gulped, paling slightly at the thought at that statement.

"D-Do I have to?" She asked.

"Yep," Flora smirked. "And, we're gonna start it tomorrow."

Leaf gulped again as Flora and the others walking down the Route with Leaf being pulled by the vines still wrapped around her.

Up with Moon and Lillie, the bluenette continued running.

"I think we should wait for our teams," Lillie said. "Especially since there's that new trainer with the tough Moémon."

"I think she'll be fine." Moon shrugged. "Her Moémon is tougher than her and so it's a bit of role reversal. I mean, she wouldn't hurt her, I don't think. I guess we could wait though."

About ten minutes later, the rest arrived with them, looking at them.

"We decided to wait for you," Lillie said. "That way, we can all go together."

"Or maybe you ran outta steam." Flora looked at Moon.

"Nah, I ran way longer than this back in Alola." Moon said.

"Well, whatever." Flora said. "Let's just go. We have to get to the city."

"The Gym's closed, so we can't go there." Moon said. "We'll just have to hit Pewter City first."

"Sounds great." Flora cracked her knuckles. "I can't wait to pound some Rock types."

"Let's go!" Moon grinned. "Oh, wait, first…"

She tossed a Moéball to Lillie, throwing hers at Skyla. Lillie got the hint and threw hers at Katie. After both were registered as caught in the Moéball, they opened them back up.

"We'll battle you later." Moon said. "For now, let's get to Pewter."

"Okay!" Skyla jumped up and down, excited. "Let's go!"

 _Later, at the entrance of Viridian Forest_

"Here we are," Moon grinned. "Viridian Forest, Bug Type Heaven."

"You scared of Bug types?" Flora asked Leaf. Leaf nodded a little.

"Too bad, cuz we're gonna catch one," Flora said, dragging Leaf into the forest.

"Tough love," Moon said. "A strange type of working on fear, but it's kinda effective in places. Well, let's go."

The six beings entered the forest, heading for it and setting foot in the tall grass.

 _With Leaf and Flora_

The Grass named individuals were farther in the forest, Flora searching for a Moémon while Leaf was standing stock still, trying not to disturb a wild Moémon that may be sleeping nearby.

"Looks like I can't find one," Flora muttered loud enough for Leaf to hear. "I was gonna find a Weedle for you, but I guess we'll look for something else."

"C-Can we find something else?" Leaf asked.

"Nope!" Flora said. "It's gonna be a Bug type. I mean, c'mon, what're you afraid of? They look just as human as you do minus some features."

"I-I guess." Leaf said as she looked around nervously, knowing that Flora wasn't just going to let her get out of it, especially with her vines still snugly wrapped around her. She was almost like her prisoner in a sense, except she really didn't mind it.

"Gotcha!" Flora grinned wide, grabbing a Moémon from the tall grass.

"Huh?" The Moémon asked with a confused look on her face as she was lifted up into Flora's grip. Flora held her out to Leaf, who flinched back a little bit.

The Moémon was smaller than Leaf, only coming up to the top of her breasts at best. She was wearing yellow boots with small, almost unnoticeable heels. They were very loose on her and had quite a bit of room for her feet to move. She wore a yellow dress that went a third of the way down her thighs. It was a nice yellow, almost the color of the sun, which was currently not very visible due to them being in the forest. It seemed to swish with her movements. A forest green shawl was around her neck. This particular shawl had yellow circles on the sides of the shoulders and came down a little past her elbows. On her hands were yellow gloves that sort of resembled a superhero or superheroine's gloves in their design. They were sort of loose on her, but held on almost as if they were magnetized to her. On her head was a grassy green hat that was a little big and resembled a beret almost. There was a yellow circle on the side that had a large black oval inside. It could be mistaken for a large eye if one looked right. Her hair was very long, going down past her knees. Like Moon's, the back hair was tied into a single, large braid. The tip of it, in the last segment of the braid, was a yellow color similar to that of the gloves. The rest of her hair was a forest green, deep and almost blending in to the grass. The rest of her hair was still long enough to go past her chin. There were two sections in the very front that were a deep red. These split off and made a sort of V shape, sticking out in front of her head a good deal. Her eyes were a golden yellow color, sparkling a little. Her skin was an average tone, similar to Leaf's. There was a slight blush on her cheeks, as if she was embarrassed, but her expression was more one of confusion that embarrassment.

"Who are you guys?" She asked. "You look new."

"We are a trainer and Moémon team." Flora said. "Now, you're going to come with us."

"Huh?" the Moémon asked, confused. "You guys don't seem like a team. You sure you are?"

"We're a team." Flora rolled her eyes. "She's just a bit cowardly, so you're going to fix that."

"Uh, okay." The Moémon shrugged, jumping onto Leaf, who froze on the spot. She stared with wide eyes at the Moémon, who had wrapped her legs around Leaf's waist, looking into her eyes, which she now met.

"Hiya," She said in an unchanged tone. "I'm Frieda. What's your name?"

"L-L-Leaf," Leaf said, beginning to tremble a bit. Though, looking into the innocent eyes of this Moémon, she felt less afraid of her, but not by a huge amount.

"She's so cute," Flora said. "We're so takin' her with us."

"B-But—" Leaf began.

"I'll release you if you suck it up and let her come." Flora said. "I mean, come on, she's more adorable than you are."

"Y-You think I'm adorable?" Leaf asked, blushing.

"Duh," Flora said. "I just said so."

"O-Okay." Leaf said, willing to give this a try, the releasing of her a motivation tool. Flora's vines retracted from around her arms, one wrapping around her right wrist, as if holding her hand.

"Let's find our way through this forest." Flora said. "There shouldn't be too many Moémon in our way, but we could train a little to get some skills."

"I think I can evolve soon." Frieda said. "We'll just have to train me some."

"Well, let's hop to it." Flora smirked, several wild Moémon, three Caterpie and a Weedle jumping out at them. "We can practice on these guys."

"Okay." Frieda nodded, spitting a small white ball at one of the Caterpie Moémon. The ball expanded, entangling her in a web like substance.

"W-Was that String Shot?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah," Frieda said with a nod. "It's a faster version, but it's weaker. I'm pretty tough for here though."

Frieda held her hand toward the Weedle, strings shooting out of her fingertips and wrapping themselves around the Weedle, entangling her.

"Wow," Flora mused, knocking the two foes out. "That's impressive. You've got some skills."

"Thank you." Frieda said. "I've been practicing. But, we need to defeat the rest of these Moémon."

"Right!" Flora used Tackle on one, Frieda using a flying Tackle on the final one.

"We won." Frieda observed. "You two have some skills."

"Th-Thanks." Leaf blushed.

"Yeah," Flora cracked her neck. "Somehow, without me having known her long, this one's already got a mind bond."

"She is pretty good." Frieda said. "I want to join you guys."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded. "W-We'd be happy to have you."

"Great!" Frieda cracked a grin. "Now, this forest has trainers, so we will have to avoid them unless we want to fight. The mostly catch Bug types, though, so I should probably be careful."

"Y-You don't want to go in a Moéball?" Leaf asked.

"Nope!" Frieda shook her head. "Not at all."

"Not even to register you?" Flora asked.

"Not in here." Frieda said. "Later, I guess… I dunno."

"We'll see." Flora said. "Now, let's go."

 _With Moon, Lillie, etc._

"So, how big is this forest?" Lillie asked.

"It's huge." Moon said. "But, if you know how to make your way through it, it only takes about two hours."

"Wow." Lillie said. "That's short."

"Well, most people don't know their way out." Moon said. "So, it takes longer. Those two up ahead oughta slow down. They could get mixed up."

"Running out of stamina?" Pyrah chuckled.

"Nope!" Moon grinned wide. "I got plenty. But, I wanna enjoy the forest. It's been so long since I was here. I just want to spend a lot of time here and relax for a minute and explore."

Moon jumped into a nearby tree, climbing like a natural as she made it to the top of the six hundred foot tree in less than a minute.

"It still looks great up here!" Moon called down. "You oughta come see! Lils, you'd love this!"

"Uh, no thanks," Lillie called back, gulping. "I don't like heights."

"Okay!" Moon called back.

"Don't fall!" Lillie called, then muttering to herself. "Or jump like you did into that lake back in Alola."

"You guys better stand clear!" Moon shouted. "I'm gonna land right where Lils is!"

"Don't jump!" Lillie shouted.

"Awww, come on, Lils!" Moon exclaimed, her pout almost audible. "It was great when I did it into that lake!"

"That was over water, not solid ground!" Lillie shouted.

"Fine, fine!" Moon pouted louder, climbing back down just as fast as she climbed up, jumping down after she was thirty feet above the ground.

She landed with a perfect crouch, standing and stretching.

"Alright, that's enough sightseeing." She grinned. "Let's head to Pewter."

"How are you not on the ground in pain, right now?!" Pyrah shouted. "That was thirty feet!"

"Oh, I took parkour." Moon shrugged. "It's pretty much a must have for trainers."

"Intense parkour," Aqua muttered.

"Very," Lillie muttered.

"So, we oughta—" Moon starter, but was interrupted by something that caught her eye. She ran toward it, tackling the person that happened to be what caught her eye.

The person had earthy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit that went up to her neck. It was plain, but it seemed to have a purple V on it, a strange aura from it.

"Hey, get off!" the person struggled, Moon standing up and crossing her arms.

"Hey, Veronica," She grinned.

"Moon?" Veronica looked at the blunette. "Is that you?"

"Yep!" Moon said. "How've you been?"

"Not as good as you'd think," Veronica said. "You talked with your "birth mother"?"

"Tried, didn't get an answer," Moon shrugged. "We kinda had a disagreement about me going home with her."

"I see," Veronica said.

Lillie's eyes widened. Moon hadn't told her that part of the story about her conversation she'd recently had with her "birth mother".

"Why didn't you want to go with her?" Veronica asked. "Wasn't that part of your goal back in Alola?"

"Yeah, but she wanted me to leave my friends behind to go with her," Moon said. "I told her no. So, we haven't talked much since."

"That sucks." Veronica said.

"Yep," Moon shrugged. "Why aren't you in the Gym?"

"There's these guys after me." Veronica said. "I'm going to my mother's to hide out."

"Woah," Moon said. "Who's after you?"

"An organization known as Team Rocket," Veronica said. "Both Sabrina and I used to work for them, but we left. Sabrina's managed to stay hidden in plain sight, but they found me after I hid something that they wanted to research on."

"What was it?" Moon asked.

"The world's most powerful Moémon." Veronica said, Moon raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure it can't be," The blunette said. "I mean, isn't there Arceus?"

"They plan to surpass her." Veronica said.

"How is that gonna happen?" Moon asked.

"They used the DNA of Mew, the Mirage Moémon." Veronica said, glancing around nervously.

"How did they catch Mew?" Moon asked.

"They didn't." Veronica said. "They found her DNA and cloned it."

"Wow," Moon said. "Where's this Moémon?"

"I'll tell you later," Veronica said. "Right now, I have to get to Sabrina and hide."

"Right," Moon nodded. "Go, then."

Veronica nodded, taking off into the thick of the forest.

"What was that about?" Pyrah asked.

"She's a friend of mine," Moon explained. "She used to run the Viridian City Gym, but apparently, there's some bad stuff she's gotten into with Sabrina, another friend of mine. I hope they're okay."

"Sabrina's the Saffron Gym Leader, right?" Lillie asked.

"Yep," Moon nodded. "Looks like we may have to stop another bad team. But, let's just get to Pewter first."

"I hope it doesn't become bad like with Team Skull." Lillie said.

"Eh, they were just like a bunch of teenagers." Moon shrugged. "They're really not that intimidating if you get to know them."

"I know," Lillie nodded. "They were kind of fun after we solved the problem with Necrozma."

"Yep," Moon cracked her knuckles. "Bet that dumb Dragon'll leave this world alone now, 'specially since the team sent her packing."

"I'm surprised she didn't die." Lillie said. "That was quite a beating from what you described."

"Oh, she couldn't die from that," Moon said. "As long as she had light to steal, she could survive. We just made sure she'd take a few millennia to recover herself."

"That was very brave of you," Lillie said. "You and your team charging in to take on a Legend."

"She stole Lunala," Moon shrugged. "I wasn't gonna let her suffer with that light thief."

"I guess." Lillie said. "But, no one would have blinked an eye if you'd decided not to."

"Well, then you'd be sad," Moon put an arm around Lillie. "What kinda best friend would I be if I did that?"

"Oh, Moon," Lillie blushed. "You always know how to embarrass me."

"It's one of my best qualities." Moon grinned.

"Can we go now?" Pyrah asked. "I wanna fight Brock!"

"You can't in your current state," Moon said. "You've got nothing to handle Rock types. You just learned Ember, but you'll need a Steel type or Fighting type move to do any real damage. Even if you Burned Brock's Moémon you'd still have to deal with the STAB rock type moves that they know."

"Crap!" Pyrah growled. "Aqua, fight me! I gotta train!"

"That would be ill advised." Aqua said. "I have learned Water Gun. You would be outmatched by its effectiveness."

"Bullcrap!" Pyrah shouted. "I'm gonna take you down one on one!"

"Like that'll work!" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Woohoo!" Skyla cheered, jumping up and down, suddenly dressed in a cheerleader's outfit and waving pompoms. "Go Pyrah! Show 'er what you've got!"

"Does she do that often?" Moon asked.

"Yes," Katie groaned. "Very."

"Cool," Moon said.

"I got this," Pyrah grinned, her claws ready as she stood, her tail moving back and forth as she adjusted her position.

"Lower your tail." Aqua said. "If someone were to gaze at you, they would see something they didn't need to see."

"I'm gonna beat you so fast, they won't have time!" Pyrah grinned, running toward Aqua.

Aqua got into a defensive stance, blocking the Scratch attack.

"Gotcha!" Pyrah grinned, spitting out Ember from her mouth. Aqua flinched as she felt the flames. Even though they weren't very effective, they still hurt.

"Have some more!" Pyrah exclaimed, spitting out more Ember. Aqua countered this with Water Gun, which seemed to put them in a stalemate. However, Pyrah smirked, biting Aqua's neck.

Even though it wasn't a hard or painful bite, it was enough to cause Aqua to flinch, her breath hitching at the tingling sensation of her neck being bitten, despite it not being the actual attack.

Pyrah kicked away from her, spitting Ember out once again. A small red glow came from Aqua, showing she'd been Burned.

"Feel this one!" Pyrah landed a Scratch on Aqua's chest, sending the Squirtle Moémon reeling slightly.

Aqua punched her, hissing in pain as the Burn caused her to not put her full power into the attack, only giving her the tolerance for half strength. Pyrah took a step back, a little stunned as Aqua followed it up with a Water Gun straight to Pyrah's chest. Pyrah was thrown backward, bouncing once as she hit the ground.

"Looks like you've still got some fight in you," She smirked, standing up. "But, I'm just getting started."

Pyrah rushed for Aqua once again, pulling back for a Scratch. But, as she put her force into the attack, something strange happened. Her claws turned silver, glowing slightly. They gained a metallic look as Pyrah sliced into Aqua, who cried out in pain. The cuts were deeper than the Scratch wounds, but not too deadly.

"Woohoo, Pyrah!" Skyla cheered.

"No dunce," Katie hit her over the head with one of her pompoms. "Aqua's injured."

"No woohoo?" Skyla asked, rubbing her head.

"No woohoo." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Holy crap!" Moon moved over to Aqua, pulling out a Potion and spraying it on the wounds. Aqua hissed in pain as the wounds healed.

"I… I…" Pyrah was stunned. "I don't know what happened."

"You learned Metal Claw is what happened!" Moon grinned and gave her a thumbs-up of encouragement. "Now, we can beat Brock easier!"

"You think so?" Pyrah asked.

"She is correct." Aqua stood up, nodding.

"You okay?" Pyrah asked, concern in her voice.

"I am fine." Aqua said.

"Good." Pyrah grinned.

"See?" Moon pat Pyrah's head. "You're still best friends and there's no harm done. You just surprised her, is all. Now, the next thing to do is get out of the forest so we can head to Pewter City."

"Sounds good," Pyrah grinned.

"Woohoo now?" Skyla asked.

"Yes, woohoo now," Katie sighed.

"Woohoo!" Skyla cheered, waving the pompoms. "You did great, Pyrah!"

"Uh, thanks, Skyla," Pyrah couldn't help laugh a little at the Pidgey girl.

"I'm ready to fight some rocks!" Skyla was back in her normal attire, a determined look on her face. "I learned how to throw sand, so I'm ready to fight some rocks!"

"We'll see," Moon said. "I'm not sure if that's too smart of an idea."

"It's okay!" Skyla exclaimed. "I'm super strong! I can punch a rock and not hurt at all!"

"I see," Lillie giggled. "Well, I'm sure you'll be a much stronger Moémon when you evolve."

"Yeah!" Skyla exclaimed. "And, I'll even be able to fly!"

"Same here," Pyrah got excited as well. "I know what I'm gonna be! Maybe I'll look like my sisters!"

"You have sisters?" Moon asked.

"Yep!" Pyrah nodded. "They live in Cinnabar, but we traveled. I was just a kid when we got separated. That's how I got a trainer and then I got abandoned."

"That sucks," Moon said. "Well, Cinnabar is our seventh stop, but we're totally gonna hit it. Let's see if you can't fully evolve by the time we get there."

"Alright!" Pyrah grinned. "Let's do it! You're on!"

"Great!" Moon gave her a thumbs-up. "Now, Brock's first on our list of Gym Leaders' asses to kick. So, let's go do it."

"Aren't you going to need a Moémon suited for battling a Rock type besides Pyrah's Metal Claw?" Aqua remarked.

"Not sure if there's any between here and Pewter," Moon shrugged. "We'll handle it. We're ready for it."

"Yeah!" Skyla and Pyrah pumped their fists in the air.

"I wonder where those other two got off to," Moon said.

 _With Leaf and Flora_

"S-So, now what?" Leaf asked. "W-We've been walking for a while."

"We should probably leave," Flora said. "We'll meet up with that weirdo and her blonde friend and their teams."

"Sh-She's not weird." Leaf said.

"Are you kidding me?" Flora looked back at her. "She's clearly weird. No one has hair like that and she's got some insane skills, I can tell."

"Y-you can't judge by appearance," Leaf said.

"Yeah, that's not nice." Frieda, who was riding on Leaf's back, chimed in.

"She doesn't act normal, is what I'm getting at." Flora said. "And, you can't say anything, Frieda. You've never met her."

"True, but judging someone isn't nice." Frieda said. "My mommy always said that."

"She's right, but there's something different about her," Flora said. "And, I'm going to figure it out."

"B-Be careful," Leaf said. "Sh-She doesn't seem like she would take too kindly to you s-snooping."

"I'll be fine." Flora said. "Let's get outta here. This place here looks like an exit."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded, being led by Flora, Frieda sitting comfortably on her back.

"Stop right there!" A person nearby said to them. "Our eyes met, so we have to ba—"

"Shut up, bug boy." Flora swatted him with her vine that wasn't wrapped around Leaf's wrist, not even turning her head. "Our eyes didn't do crap. Go get lost."

"You're breaking the rules." He said, stunned.

"We're walking through the forest," Flora said. "We didn't even turn to see you. Now, get lost."

"You guys are lame!" He called out in an attempt to save dignity. Frieda responded by spitting a ball of String Shot at him, which wrapped around his face. The trio continued to walk, Flora and Frieda taking care of any Moémon that crossed their path.

Another trainer was up ahead, looking at them and anticipating a battle. The free vine of Flora's pushed Leaf's hat down over her eyes, causing the sixteen year old to stumble slightly as Flora walked her past the trainer, punching him in the gut as they walked past.

"C-Can I look now?" Leaf asked.

"Sure," Flora tilted her hat back up, continuing to walk forward.

There was one last trainer in the way of them, standing there with a bug net. Flora groaned, cracking her knuckles.

"Prepare to see the fury of Bug types!" He yelled, tossing down his Moéball. Out popped a Weedle Moémon, which tilted her head at Frieda, who was still on Leaf's back.

"Hi, Della," Frieda waved.

"Hi, Frieda," the Weedle, Della, waved back. "You got a trainer too, huh?"

"Yep," Frieda nodded. "Wanna battle?"

"Sure," Della got into position.

Frieda flipped over Leaf's back, landing on the ground. She lunged at Della, tackling her. The two rolled around on the ground for a bit, Frieda finally throwing her off and using String Shot to stop her movements as she tackled her again. This time Della had fainted, making Frieda the winner.

Frieda jumped up and down, excited as she landed on Leaf's back once again. The trainer was stunned, a little shocked as Flora pulled Leaf and Frieda out of the forest.

"We're out?" Frieda asked. "It looks so pretty out here. I've never seen this view. I can't believe that this was here all along and all I had to do was just leave the forest to see it."

"Well, you're here now, so let's just wait for those other six to show up." Flora leaned against the sign near her, which read "Viridian Forest". She kept her vine wrapped around Leaf's wrist, mostly to not have to constantly look in her direction, but partially because she liked it.

"H-How long until they come out?" Leaf asked.

"Depends on how long it takes 'em to decide to leave," Flora shrugged. "I doubt they'll take too long though. It's not too big of a forest, if you know where you're going I mean."

"D-Do they?" Leaf asked.

"The weird girl says she grew up here," Flora shrugged. "So, she should."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded, deciding to trust her Moémon. After all, she'd not lied to her before.

"Good girl," Flora pet Leaf on the head, Leaf blushing.

"You two are funny." Frieda giggled, covering her mouth. "I like you guys a lot. We're gonna go far together, aren't we?"

"Damn straight," Flora nodded. "We're gonna become the Champions of the region."

"Y-Yeah," Leaf nodded, showing the most confident smile she could. "F-Flora's got the right idea."

"Of course I do," Flora smirked. "Now, we should figure out something to do while we wait."

"W-We could eat?" Leaf asked.

"I like that idea," Frieda nodded in agreement. "I am getting hungry."

"Then, we'll eat." Flora said.

"A-Alright," Leaf nodded, sitting down cross legged.

"I'll join!" Frieda got off Leaf's back, sitting down next to her. Leaf produced the knapsack she'd brought that had the food they were going to need until Pewter City. Within were several sandwiches and things one would pack on a picnic. Leaf handed one to Flora and one to Frieda before taking one for herself. She also poured them some water.

The three ate their meals, Frieda and Flora adding some leaves to their sandwiches before eating them.

"We're plant eaters partially," Was Flora's response to Leaf's question.

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded, satisfied with this response. She finished her own sandwich, drinking her water.

"D-Did you enjoy them?" She asked the two.

"It's good." Flora replied.

"I liked it," Frieda replied.

"G-Good," Leaf smiled.

"Those guys should be out here by now," Flora sighed in irritation, looking to the entrance of the forest.

"We are," Moon's voice came from behind her. Flora jumped forward, turning around to attack Moon with her vines. Moon caught one, tilting her head to dodge the other.

"You're pretty good with those." She grinned. "You should totally beat the Gym on your first try."

"What the hell are you to sneak up on me like that?!" Flora exclaimed, trying and failing to pull back the vine Moon was holding.

"Moon, please let go of her vine," Lillie said. "You scared her by saying that right behind her."

"I know, I know." Moon said, letting go of it. "Sorry, Flora."

"You're a strange one most definitely," Flora's vine returned to her. "Certainly stranger than any human I've met."

"Been told that before," Moon grinned.

"She's cool!" Skyla exclaimed, picking up Katie. "But, Katie's pretty cool too!"

"Put me down, dunce!" Katie tried to get down, but Skyla held her in a way she couldn't thrash out easily. Skyla put her down after a bit, grabbing her like a stuffed animal.

"Let's go!" Flora rolled her eyes. "You six took forever. We got bored."

"We were exploring the forest," Pyrah cracked her knuckles. "I learned a new move that's gonna knock Brock's socks off."

"What is it?" Flora asked.

"Metal Claw!" Pyrah grinned wide, cracking her knuckles.

"Impressive." Flora said. "Now, let's go to Pewter City. I am bored with staying here."

"I would like that as well," Aqua said, walking behind Lillie.

"Gym, Gym, Gym, Gym!" Skyla cheered, jumping up and down until Katie hit her over the head.

"Enough, dunce," She said.

"Ooooowwwwiiieeee," Skyla said in a whine, sitting on the ground and rubbing her head. "That hurrrt!"

"That's the idea," Katie rolled her eyes, yanking her up.

"Awww," Katie pouted, still rubbing her head.

"I am ready." Lillie nodded.

"Then, let's head off!" Moon grinned. "After we get through this half of Route 2, then we're at Pewter!"

Moon grabbed Lillie's hand, taking off towards Pewter. Skyla took off after her, shouting something along the lines of "Wheeeeee!" and something else about flight.

Katie sighed in irritation, beginning to run after her.

"I suppose we should run as well," Aqua nodded to Pyrah, the two giving each other a small smirk that shone through as rivalry, taking off towards Pewter City.

"What a bunch of weirdos." Flora rolled her eyes. "They've corrupted Pyrah and Aqua now. Great job, you two."

"I-I think it's kind of interesting how they have bonded like that despite n-not having known each other long." Leaf said.

"Eh, to each their own," Flora said, shrugging.

"Let's go get to Pewter City." Frieda said. "I wanna take on that Rock Type Gym. I've been practicin' just for it."

"Fine, fine," Flora sighed as Frieda got onto Leaf's back. She tried to wrap her vine around Leaf's wrist, but Leaf took her hand instead.

"I-I prefer holding hands to holding vines." Leaf blushed a little, nervous as to Flora's reaction.

"God, you're so adorable." Flora pet Leaf with her other hand. "Fine, you can hold my hand."

"Th-Thanks," Leaf smiled. "I-I quite like it."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't think of this as a permanent thing." Flora said. "You wanna hold my hand, you gotta earn it by showing you at least have an ounce of capability as a trainer."

"You two are fun." Frieda grinned, watching the two.

"You're adorable." Flora said.

"I-I agree with Flora." Leaf nodded. "Y-You are cute."

"Aww, thanks," Frieda grinned. "My mom said that too."

"W-Well, she was right." Leaf said.

"Pretty much." Flora said. "Now, let's go. I wanna take on Brock's Gym before those two beat his Moémon so bad that they can't fight."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded. They started walking to Pewter City, Frieda still riding on Leaf's back still.

 _In the depths of Cerulean Cave_

She sat, meditating in her cave as she rested, her Psychic powers extending far beyond it. She could feel most beings on the island, their powers and their essences.

She was wearing a light purple pair of armor like boots that went three quarters of the way up her legs, slanting downward to come up in the front. There were dark purple segments on them, which showed the pulsing of her power. She wore a pair of pants that was cut off on one leg. It was a light purple and went into the left leg of the armor. She had a top that stopped a little way into her midriff, being a light purple in collar with a black section starting at her armpits. It had no sleeves, but she wore separate sleeves. They were light purple and were also gloves. Her hair was long, reaching to her legs. It was dark purple, being in a single length, but not tied. Her skin was pale from being out of the sun for so long, though she was not bothered by it. From behind her, a tail extended. It was dark purple in color. Her eyes were closed, but they were a lavender color, pulsing with Psychic power.

"I can feel the essences of several interesting presences." She muttered to herself. "One is irrelevant… but…"

Her eyes snapped open, flashing once.

"I see." She said, her expression forming a smirk. "You've come back to me, dear sister. We shall soon be reunited in glorious power. I hope you are willing to join with me. Together we shall be the most powerful force in the world. It will be so fun to see you once again."

* * *

So, it seems they've exited the forest. I wonder what will happen next. Will they be able to beat Brock? Find out soon.


	5. Leaf's Pewter City Gym Battle

Chapter Four: Leaf's Pewter City Gym Battle

"Come back here, little one," Kuni picked up the five year old blunette, who was currently splashing in the river outside of their log cabin they lived in, showing the mark on her back that looked like a blue bell. "You have not completed your meditation, so you are not allowed to swim yet."

"But, I wanna swim!" The child whined. "I don' wanna do medication, Auntie Zuki. Why do I gotta? I already exercise and stuff like you and other Aunties tell me to."

"Because," Kuni explained, holding the child close to her kimono clad chest. "That exercise is good for your body, but meditation is good for your spirit and mind."

"But, you always say stuff about the river and stuff." The child said.

"Well, Moon," Kuni knelt down, sitting cross legged. "That is because the river guides us."

"It is a source of power," Zuki came out, joining them.

"To harness it is to harness the power of nature," Naoko sat down on the left of Kuni after exiting the cabin.

"It guides us and can protect us," Miki sat down on the right of Kuni after exiting the cabin.

"And we have been meditating upon the river since before we were blessed with you," Sayo exited the cabin and joined the others as well.

"But, it's just water," Moon said. "I play in it all the time."

"It is gentle, yes," Kuni stroked Moon's hair. "But, it is also very dangerous. Those who do not understand will be swept away. To align yourself like the quiet flow of a brook is to find true peace within."

"Once peace is found, then comes power." Zuki said, putting a hand on Moon's shoulder.

"Our chanting allows us to focus our minds upon the power of the rivers and the seas," Naoko smiled, stroking Moon's face. "Calming us and allowing us to find our peace."

"By doing so, we can focus our minds and sharpen our wits further," Miki took Moon's hand.

"Which, in turn, allows us to reach new heights," Sayo kissed Moon's cheek. "Do you understand now, Moon?"

"I guess," Moon shrugged. "So, what's the chant I gotta know?"

"We will teach you." Kuni set Moon in front of her, the five sisters gathering around her. "Repeat after us."

"Okay," Moon nodded as the sisters moved her body into the proper position for most efficient concentration. Once done, they all closed their eyes, beginning to focus.

"The flowing brook and the rushing waves flow through me," Kuni spoke.

"The flowing brook and the rushing waves flow through me," Moon repeated, unchanged feelings.

"My soul is as a drop in the ocean, small, yet powerful." Zuki spoke next.

"My soul is as a drop in the ocean, small, yet powerful." Moon repeated, feeling a small tingle in her body.

"Within is the strength to destroy mountains and change the terrain." Naoko continued the chant.

"Within is the strength to destroy mountains and change the terrain." Moon repeated, feeling a greater tingle in her body.

"Wisdom is in the Water, flowing and beautiful, powerful and strong." Miki chimed in.

"Wisdom is in the Water, flowing and beautiful, powerful and strong." Moon repeated, feeling a wave of feelings and what seemed like pure strength wash over her.

"It guides me and protects me and those I choose to protect." Sayo added.

"It guides me and protects me and those I choose to protect." Moon repeated, feeling more power wash over her, as if the very sea was entering her.

"And, with its power I will shape my destiny." All five sisters said at once, finishing the chant.

"And, with its power I will shape my destiny." Moon repeated. The rush of power and peace the five year old felt was incredible. She felt the entire ocean condensed to the palm of her hand, metaphorically.

"This feels good." Moon said. "What now?"

"We continue to chant this for thirty minutes." The sisters replied. "Only then, shall you understand the water's wisdom."

"Okay." Moon said. "Then, can I go swimming?"

"Of course," All five laughed at Moon's question.

They smiled, thinking of the child they'd been blessed with. Said child began to repeat the chant, feeling the effects of the meditation to the depths of her very soul.

 _Later_

"Moon, one lesson you must understand is the way that Moémon are different than humans," Kuni said, her legs crossed as she sat with Moon.

"How are they different besides what they can do?" Moon asked.

"Well," Zuki joined them. "They have deeper connections to their elements than humans."

"Is that why we meditate on the water?" Moon asked.

"Not quite." Naoko laughed. "We meditate on the water because of one who resides in it."

"Who?" Moon asked.

"We will tell you of her someday," Miki pat Moon's head. "For now, you may go swimming."

"Yay!" Moon ran to the water, jumping in and splashing around.

"It isn't safe to keep her here much longer," Sayo said. "We need to find someone who can take her in."

"I think I know of a person." Kuni said. "The granddaughter of Professor Oak."

"I see," Zuki said. "That could work. They are trustworthy."

"What should we tell them?" Naoko asked.

"Everything," Miki said.

"I see…" Sayo said. "I hope this works out well… but, if we don't do this, I guess she'll never be able to choose her own path."

 _With Moon—present_

"You okay, Moon?" Lillie asked Moon, who looked a little spaced out.

"Yeah," Moon said, returning to reality. "Just thinkin' about my aunts."

"You have aunts!?" Skyla exclaimed. "What are they like?!"

"Well, there's five of 'em and they all wear kimonos." Moon shrugged. "They taught me how to meditate and stuff."

"Maybe we could visit them when we get a chance." Lillie said.

"Sounds good," Moon said. "I guess we'll have to find their cabin again. Maybe gramps would know."

"Yeah," Lillie said. "Well, how far until Pewter?"

"Well, the city isn't more than five more miles." Moon said. "I think we can get there in half an hour if we run."

"None of us have your speed." Flora rolled her eyes.

"True, but you can keep up." Moon said, taking off.

"She has more energy than she knows what to do with," Aqua said.

"She did become a Champion." Pyrah said. "That could be part of it."

"Hey, Grass Lady," Skyla asked Flora. "Why do you always tie up your trainer? Is it fun for you guys?"

Leaf blushed bright red as Flora turned to the Pidgey Moémon.

"You don't ask people about stuff like that, dunce!" Katie hit her over the head.

"Ooowwwwwie!" Skyla whined. "That one hurt!"

"Serves you right," Katie said. "You don't ask people about that. What she does with her trainer is her business."

"I think she means how she does her trainer." Pyrah muttered to Aqua, who gave a small chuckle.

"The hell'd you say?" Flora turned to the Fire type. "Even if it was like that, you know we'd have to be secretive about it. You know how that would be treated in this society. People like that aren't treated well."

"But, she does it where everyone can see," Skyla said. "Doesn't that make it our business too?"

"I am training her." Flora turned back to Skyla. "However, if I did not make her, she wouldn't push herself to become better."

"I-It's true." Leaf said. "I-I'm no good as a trainer a-and Flora is helping me."

"You make it look so much different than it actually is." Pyrah said. "If you just went with that, it would be different. Whatever, let's just catch up with Moon and Lillie."

The seven beings ran after the trainers, both being pretty far ahead of them, even out of sight.

 _Later_

They all arrived in Pewter City, Moon and Lillie waiting for them with Lillie still being held in Moon's arms.

"You guys took long enough." Moon grinned.

"You're just too fast for us." Pyrah said. "You have more stamina than my sisters and they're both evolved and my oldest sister's fully evolved."

"I just work out a lot." Moon said. "It's how I got so strong in the first place."

"But, you really don't expect us to believe you're just that skilled, do you?" Flora demanded. "I want to know what the hell you are because every second I'm with you, I'm becoming more and more convinced you're not normal, and probably not even human. So, what the hell are you?!"

"I'm Moon." Moon said, effectively ending that argument. "It doesn't really matter, does it? I am me. That means that I am Moon Aquarius Oak, the trainer who succeeded as the Alola Champion. That is really all that needs to be said, isn't it?"

"There's more to you than that." Flora said. "It doesn't take a Psychic type to notice that. Everyone here's thinking it in some way, some method. I mean, you are capable of things most humans aren't. If you won't tell us, we'll find out."

"F-Flora, be nice," Leaf said. "M-Moon isn't obligated to t-tell you anything about her. Y-You're not her teammate, a-and she's not even obligated to t-tell her own team."

"Have fun." Moon shrugged, turning towards the Moémon Center. "Anyone hungry or needing to top themselves off, cuz I'm goin' to the Center before the Gym."

"I want a Berry milkshake!" Skyla jumped up and down, waving.

"You know, Moon," Pyrah said. "To us, it doesn't matter who or what you are, so long as you're our friend. We're just curious is all."

"Eh, it's mostly boring stuff." Moon said. Lillie knew that wasn't the case, but also knew why Moon wouldn't come out and say it. "So, anyone else hungry? Cuz, I could eat like a whole orchard of Berries."

"I guess we could all eat." Katie shrugged. "Let's make sure we're ready for the Gym."

"Can't," Moon said. "We're gonna go tomorrow. Sun's going down, which means the Gym is closed."

"Awwwww…" Skyla whined, pouting. "I wanna fight already!"

"Tomorrow, dunce!" Katie punched her in the head. "Now, let's get in there before we're kicked out."

"Owwwieeee!" Skyla muttered. "That hurt."

"Seems to be these two's main quirk." Flora muttered.

"It does." Moon said.

"Now, come on!" Katie said. "I'm gonna make sure you actually get your food without taking twenty minutes to decide."

"I want Berry smoothies!" Skyla exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Katie said, dragging Skyla into the Moémon center by her shirt collar.

"Welp, I'm hungry too." Moon followed them, Lillie following her. The rest of the group followed them inside.

Once inside the Moémon Center, they looked around, shocked at the design. It looked traditional, yet modern, with the machines and a tea shop.

Katie and Skyla were already at the food service counter, Moon right behind them.

"I'm kinda hungry too." Frieda said. "You wanna get some more food, Leaf?"

"I-I do." Leaf nodded. "I-I'm getting hungry myself."

"Great." Frieda said, taking her hand and pulling her. Leaf, who was still holding Flora's hand, was dragged behind the Moémon, Flora planting her feet and stopping the two. Frieda, not having realized this yet, kept pulling, putting Leaf into a small tug of war.

"P-Please stop." She said, feeling the pain in her arms, which wasn't a bad pain; just discomfort. "I-It hurts."

Flora released Leaf, who flew forward into Frieda, who stumbled forward a couple of steps.

"S-Sorry," Leaf said as she held their balance. "I-I should have been more careful."

"Not your fault." Frieda said, taking Leaf to the food service counter. Once there, they ordered their food, two Berry Soups and sat down with Moon, Lillie, Skyla, and Katie.

"H-Hi," Leaf said. "C-Can we sit here?"

"You don't need my permission." Moon said "I'm just a travel companion."

Flora came over, sitting next to Leaf. She had ordered the same as Leaf, but hers was a double.

"S-So, what is the Gym like?" Leaf asked.

"Rock type," Moon said. "You should be fine. Flora's got them beat. Frieda may have some trouble due to her type disadvantage, but she won't be powerless."

"O-Okay," Leaf said, nodding.

"You better be ready." Flora said. "If you're not, I'm going to reprimand you for it. You certainly won't like it."

"And, you wonder where we get our guesses as to your relationship." Pyrah chuckled, sitting next to them with Aqua.

"Enough." Moon said. "I'm not gonna sit through this argument again. Let's get along. We're all friends here, so let's act like it."

"Alright, alright." The two arguing Moémon stopped arguing and began to eat their foods.

"Man that was great!" Moon said after they'd all finished. "I think I can make it till breakfast. So, let's get rooms and sleep."

"Who sleeps with who?" Pyrah asked.

"Me and Lils will share with Pyrah and Aqua," Moon said. "And Skyla and Katie can share with Leaf, Frieda, and Flora."

"Okay!" Skyla said, fist pumping. "Come on, Katie, let's get a room!"

"Wait, slo—" Katie was yanked back by Skyla, pulling her into the hallway and into an open room.

The other members of the group got into their respective rooms, settling down for the night. Skyla and Katie shared a bed as did Frieda, Flora, and Leaf. Moon and Lillie shared a bed in their room while Aqua and Pyrah slept in a bed. All beds were queen sized, so they could comfortably sleep however they preferred.

 _The next morning_

Lillie yawned awake to see Moon once again meditating in the middle of the floor in her underwear, the mark on her back showing. Pyrah and Aqua watched her, Aqua seemingly analyzing her to note anything.

"She does that." Lillie said. "Her aunts taught her."

"She is speaking about Water." Aqua said. "She must have lived in a spiritual house."

"Eh, she's probably focusin' or somethin'." Pyrah said.

"She is, but it also seems like it is chanting to let the Water embody her." Aqua said. "Though, many cultures believe there are things to be gained from such meditation. It could be she was raised by a member of one of these cultures."

"Eh, whatever," Pyrah said. "Let's wait for her to finish and leave already."

"Hmm?" Moon asked, having finished her meditation. "You guys ready?"

"Yep," Pyrah said. "So, what's the mark on your back?"

"I dunno," Moon shrugged with an honest shrug. "My aunts never told me."

"Oh," Pyrah said. "Well, let's get some breakfast so we can challenge Brock already. I wanna get our first badge so we can head into Diglett Cave."

"Mount Moon is the one that's near Pewter." Moon said. "Or, at least the one we can enter after having one badge. But, I've got no doubt in my mind that we can't beat Brock so bad, he'll give us three. We just gotta keep our confidence up and fight hard and never give up."

"Yeah!" Pyrah gave a smirk, clenching a fist. "Brock's not gonna know what hit him!"

"Yes." Aqua joined in on the confidence cheering, though her tone was still her normal analytical tone.

"Let's go!" Moon walked towards the door.

"Moon, wait," Lillie blushed. "You're… you're not dressed."

"Huh?" Moon looked down. "Oh yeah."

The bluenette walked over to her bag, pulling out and putting on her clothes. She walked to the door, opening it and leaving the room.

 _At the Pewter City Gym_

The group of nine had gathered in front of the Gym.

"So," Moon said. "Who's goin' first?"

"I-I will," Leaf said, taking a shaky step forward. Flora pushed her forward as she walked, Leaf's feet dragging a little on the ground as she tried to slow her down. Frieda walked with her trainer and Moémon companion, entering the Gym door.

The other six beings entered, heading for the spectator seats while Leaf filled out the "Challenger form". She walked into the arena, where Brock was waiting.

"Normally, there's a puzzle or something in a Gym." Brock said, crossing his shirtless arms. "But, I didn't want to stump new trainers. I wanted them to be able to get the feel for the Gym without discouragement. Plus, I'm too busy training myself and my Moémon to make a puzzle."

"Funny how he's still not as big as Moon," Pyrah chuckled. It was true; Moon's body structure was larger than Brock's by actually a good deal. Not that it mattered.

"Are you ready?" Brock asked.

"Y-Yes," Leaf said, Flora stepping up to fight. Brock sent out his first Moémon, a Geodude Moémon.

The Geodude Moémon was up to Brock's ribs (Brock being shorter than Moon) wore grey boots that came up to her knees, having attached kneepads. They seemed rocky in nature, which made sense. She wore darker grey pants that went under the boots. They were form fitting and looked as if they could allow her to move freely. She wore a shirt that was the lightest grey. It had long sleeves and came down over her waist. She wore what looked like a half harness made of rocks around her chest, which had straps that went over her shoulders. She wore gauntlets that were seemingly made of rock, being the darkest grey. They went almost to her elbows and were fingerless. Her hair was a rocky grey color, being seemingly made of it. It went down to the top of her neck at highest. She had two buns on the side that looked like rocks, with two rings made of her hair that resembled pebbles. Her eyes were a stony grey color, looking at Flora with a confident expression.

"I'm gonna beat you." She said. "You better be ready."

"Prove it, Stonehead." Flora cracked her knuckles, her vines emerging as she stepped into the arena.

"Pebbles, use Tackle." Brock ordered, the Geodude Moémon, Pebbles, rushing towards Flora to tackle her, but was blocked by a punch straight to her nose from Flora. She fell backwards, clutching her nose.

"That's not a move!" She hissed, holding her now bleeding nose.

"Hence no elemental advantage," Flora said. "Now, get up, you weakling, so I can finish this right."

"Is that legal?" Lillie asked.

"Well, using regular punches and kicks and stuff isn't illegal," Moon explained. "They just don't get a boost due to being a type. Even a move like Tackle gets a boost if the Moémon knows it since using Tackle is like having perfected it."

"Okay," Lillie nodded. "That makes sense."

"Good," Moon crossed her arms. "But, it looks like Flora's not gonna let this go too far. I mean, she does hate weaklings… except Leaf."

"How can you tell?" Lillie asked.

"Her personality," Moon said. "It's clear she doesn't like to watch weakness, hence her treatment of Leaf. But, with this Geodude Moémon, who she has no real attachment to; she's not going to hold much back."

Pebbles moved back a little, summoning a rock to her hand. She threw it at Flora, which damaged her a little. Pebbles threw several, Flora beginning to have to dodge. She moved closer to Pebbles, the Geodude Moémon curling up as a small bubble formed around her, Defense Curl activating.

"That won't stop me!" Flora used her Vine Whip to pick Pebbles up and slam her into the ground. She slammed her two more times, Pebbles stopping throwing rocks.

Flora grabbed Pebbles by her collar, sending a punch straight to her jaw, which sent her back about three feet. Pebbles backed away on her elbows, fear and tears in her eyes as she scooted behind Brock. Brock looked down at her sniffling form, picking her up.

"Hey, it's cool, Pebbles." He said, putting her on his shoulder. "You did good. Now, just watch as your sister handles the fighting."

"Weakling," Flora said, turning to walk to Leaf.

"Th-That wasn't nice, Flora." Leaf said. "Y-You made her cry."

"Wasn't my fault," Flora shrugged.

"Y-Yes it was." Leaf said, her voice becoming a little stern. "Y-You may be working on my capabilities as a trainer, b-but you need work on you're a-attitude."

"Excuse you?" Flora asked.

"F-Flora," Leaf said. "Y-You're sitting out the rest of this battle."

"Whatever," Flora walked over to the bleachers, sitting with the rest.

"I-I'm sorry about her." Leaf said, feeling bad. "I-I didn't think she'd a-act like that. I-I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It's cool," Brock said. "Sometimes Moémon get too aggressive when they fight in a battle like this. Nix, my Onix Moémon, had similar issues, but she's mostly gotten over it. It just takes time. She'll grow out of it when she evolves, I guess."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded. "F-Frieda, do you want to battle?"

"Sure!" Frieda jumped off of Leaf's back, walking over to Pebbles.

"Hiya!" She waved. "You fight great!"

"Really?" Pebbles asked as her sobs died down a little.

"Yep!" Frieda gave her a thumbs-up. "Keep it up and you'll evolve in no time!"

"Y-You think so?" Pebbles asked.

"Yep!" Frieda grinned. "Next time we come through here, we'll both be evolved."

"Okay," Pebbles smiled. "You're on!"

Frieda grinned, moving back to the middle.

"Go, Nix!" Brock tossed out his Moéball into the arena, the ball exploding open with a flash of light as it formed into the Onix Moémon.

The Moémon in question was taller than Leaf, almost as tall as Moon even, though her frame was less bulky. She wore a dark grey pair of boots that went halfway up her thighs. She wore knee pads that were the same color. She wore a pair of short shorts underneath a miniskirt. Both were a lighter rocky grey. She wore a tank top that was a darker rocky grey and was cut in a jagged pattern. She wore biker gloves that were the darkest grey and had no fingers. She wore elbow pads that were the same color as the knee pads. She had long hair that went to her waist and looked like a tail made of rocks. It was grey in color, as dark as the gloves. A horn made of rock emerged from the top of her head, sticking almost a foot up in the air. An actual tail emerged behind her, almost reaching the ground. It was made of several rocks and was the same color as her elbow and knee pads. Her eyes were a crystal blue color, shining and staring straight at Frieda.

"You're my opponent?" She asked. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I have an advantage."

"I'm gonna fight." Frieda said, striking a fighting pose.

"Fine by me, kid," Nix said. She summoned a rock to throw at Frieda, but Frieda dodged, spitting several balls of String Shot at her. They wrapped around her, holding her still.

"What the?!" Nix exclaimed, struggling to break out of the bands wrapped around her.

"Tackle!" Frieda lunged at her, knocking her over, where upon doing so, she punched Nix repeatedly in the face.

"You're pretty good," Nix broke the strands, slamming a rock into Frieda's face, knocking her off of her. "But, you're nowhere near my level."

"Oh yeah?" Frieda asked. "Well, how's this?"

Frieda began to glow white as she began to shift and change. When the light started, nix covered her eyes. The light filled the whole arena, bright and beautiful.

"Is she…" Lillie asked Moon.

"Yep," Moon said. "Nix'll have a fight now."

Nix gritted her teeth and threw some rocks into the light, trying to hit Frieda. However, there was a sound of rocks hitting something hard like metal as they crumbled to the ground.

The light began to fade, revealing a new Moémon, yet the same Moémon.

This new Moémon was taller by a good deal, putting her up to Leaf's nose. She wore forest green high heels, which contributed some of that height. The boots went up to her knees, hugging her legs closely. Her legs were enclosed by a green, long dress like fold that went to the floor. In looks, it resembled leaves folding over each other. It was close to her legs, but didn't hug them, instead being looser, but still the next layer up from her bare skin. It started as a more yellow green, and then darkened to dark forest green at the bottom. It hid most of the boots, making them seem shorter. She had a top and skirt combo over that. The skirt was a nice leaf green, going a quarter of the way down her thighs. The shirt portion was a darker green with a leaf pattern on it that was darker still. Her sleeves were long and went to her fingers. She had a cape and sleeves combo over that, these sleeves almost reaching her wrists. The cuffs of the sleeves were a darker green than the sleeves, which were a nice forest green. The cape draped over the skirt in several places, being like wide leaves. It also draped over her shoulders, forming what looked like leaves draped over them. Behind her, it draped, almost reaching the bottom of the skirt. Her hair was a deep forest green, long and flowing down past her armpits at its longest. It was also thinner than before, not as wild, but just as bountiful. She wore a hat that resembled a witch's hat in a way. It was dark green and on the band, a white flower was placed, the middle of the flower black. Her eyes were a ruby red color, looking at Nix.

"Woohoo!" Skyla jumped up and down, dressed in her cheerleader's outfit once again. "Gooooooo, Friedaaaaaa!"

"Not so loud, dolt!" Katie yanked her back down. "You'll distract her."

"Awww." Skyla pouted. "But, I wanted to cheer."

"Cheer later," Katie said.

"Awww, fine," Skyla pouted, crossing her arms and deepening the pout.

Frieda, now in her new form, stood in front of Nix, looking at her with her hair covering one of her eyes.

"So, you think you'll beat me just by evolving yourself?" Nix cracked her knuckles. "Well, let's see how tough you are after this."

Frieda said nothing, looking straight at her.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Nix asked; a little put off. "You were talkative earlier."

Frieda said nothing, not even moving from her position, which was her having her arms by her side in a casual position.

Nix rushed for her in a Tackle attack, but her motion was blocked by Frieda's hand. Frieda looked at her with the same emotionless expression, giving a push to thrust her body backwards. Nix was shocked at this, throwing a rock at her with Rock Throw.

This was also blocked, but Frieda caught it, crushing it in her hand.

"What the hell?!" Nix exclaimed, completely shocked at this development.

"What's going on?" Lillie asked. "How is she doing that? She's a Bug type and they're not known for defenses."

"Some are," Moon said. "My guess is that she's learned Harden, but this is a seriously powerful way to use it. That Onix Moémon's got no chance if it's that strong."

"Really?" Lillie asked, shocked. "So… she's invulnerable?"

"No," Moon said. "These are two lower scale Moémon. If she was going up against a Legend or Myth, it wouldn't hold, but since this is a lower scale Moémon, it works."

"Scale?" Flora asked.

"Basically," Moon explained. "Moémon's strength is put on a scale of one through one hundred in terms of average. It's different for every Moémon, but they all range from one to one hundred with one being for a newborn and one hundred being the average peak of a Moémon's power. Now, there are Moémon that don't come close and there's Moémon that shoot way past, but all Moémon average onto the scale for their species… not that anyone uses it. Basically, the main way it's used is for evolution of species that evolve through training. In that case, they'd have to reach a certain "level" on the scale before their bodies will let them evolve. But, you guys don't need to know about it… that's just what it means when someone says that."

"What do you mean "lower scale"?" Pyrah asked.

"This is the first Gym battle," Moon said. "So Brock's Moémon aren't super tough. When we get to Gyms like Cinnabar or Saffron, then they're higher scale because trainers are expected to be better, having gotten at least four badges at that point."

"I understand." Aqua said.

"Me too," Pyrah nodded.

Nix lunged at Frieda with her arm pulled back for a punch. Frieda caught her hand, moving to the side and tripping her.

"This got interesting." Brock said, crossing his arms. "Didn't expect a Metapod to give Nix so much trouble."

Nix threw punches at Frieda in a flurry, but Frieda blocked all of them with one hand, her expression still remaining motionless.

"How are you this tough now?!" Nix exclaimed. "I'm so much stronger than you!"

"Goooooo Frieda!" Skyla cheered.

"Sit down, dunce, I want to see better!" Katie yanked her down onto her seat.

"Awww, but I wanna cheer," Skyla whined.

"Too bad, this is getting good." Katie said. "Frieda's got the Onix girl on the ropes."

"She got super strong!" Skyla exclaimed. "She's got this!"

"I don't think it's her strength that's increased necessarily," Moon said. "It's probably her Defense that's skyrocketed."

"That's a pretty big Defense boost," Katie said.

"She's also got Harden," Moon said. "That can help with that."

Frieda continued blocking all of Nix's attacks, her emotionless face unchanging. She was like a stone wall… which was odd considering that Nix was a Rock type. Nix started to attack with fury, all of her attacks being blocked.

Frieda sidestepped an attack, her foot tripping Nix once again. Nix stood up, panting, having been using her energy during the fight to no success. Sweat began to pool on her forehead.

"She's good," Pebbles watched, her jaw almost to the floor.

"I'll agree with you there," Brock said. "Hopefully, she can do better than just block."

Nix swung her leg around to kick Frieda, but Frieda's arm blocked it.

"You're good, I'll give you that," Nix chuckled. "You've barely even moved and I can't hit you. To think I was beaten by a Bug."

"F-Frieda…" Leaf said, shocked, but also noticing that something was off. She was speechless, literally. Frieda hadn't said a word or even changed her expression during the duration of her being in this new form. It was… unsettling to Leaf.

Nix threw one more rock, which Frieda caught. She dropped it on the ground, walking over to the tired Nix.

"You win this one," Nix chuckled. "I can't beat that."

Frieda held out a hand to Nix. Nix looked at it for a second, taking it and shaking it as Frieda walked to Leaf, standing behind her.

"Y-You did great," Leaf hugged her. She was surprised when she felt the arms of Frieda wrap themselves around her as well. She looked up at Frieda and saw into her eyes and saw… stasis. She saw that something was changing within Frieda's body and it would soon emerge. She just had to wait.

Frieda emotionlessly pat her on the head as she nudged Leaf towards Brock.

"Wh-What?" Leaf asked, confused.

"Get the badge!" Flora called.

"O-Oh, right," Lillie said, Frieda giving her one more nudge as she walked to Brock. "C-Can I have the badge? P-P-Please?"

"Of course," Brock chuckled, handing her the badge which looked like a rock in a metal frame. "And, you also get this."

Brock held up a small disc like item, which seemed to shine a slight bit.

"This," Brock explained. "Is the TM for Rock Tomb."

"T-TM?" Leaf asked.

"A TM, or Technical Machine," Brock explained further, handing the disc to her. "Is a disc that teaches a Moémon a move. I'm not sure if these are those special ones with unlimited uses, but you'll find out. I would be careful who you use it on, though. If it is a single use you'll lose it when you use it. But, this is Rock Tomb a move which lowers Speed if it hits. You load it into the disk slot and it will tell you which of your registered party can learn it. If they're compatible, then you can teach it to them. Just follow the instructions, but I don't think either of your Moémon can learn it, so wait until you find one that can."

"A-Alright," Leaf nodded, doing a shaky bow. "Th-Thank you for the lesson."

"No problem," Brock pat her shoulder. "And, hey; don't worry about a thing. You'll be fine on this journey. No need to be worried."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded, forcing a small smile. "I-I will remember that."

"Good," Brock said. "Your friends can come back tomorrow when my team has rested up. For now, you guys can head to the Center."

"Sounds good," Moon said, standing and stretching.

"Wooohoooo!" Skyla moved over to Frieda in a flash. "You were great! Can I have your autograph?!"

"You're gonna fight next, dunce," Katie hit her over the head. Skyla rubbed her head, sniffling.

"Oooowwwiiieeee." She said. "That hurt!"

"That's the idea, dolt." Katie said. "Now, come on. We should go figure out something to do while we're waiting."

"There's a museum in Pewter City." Brock said. "Maybe you would like to see that."

"That sounds interesting," Aqua said. "I would like to see that."

"Alright," Lillie nodded, smiling.

"Let's go then!" Moon grinned. "I wonder what stuff's at the museum. It's been a while since I've been. Last time I went was with my old man. I think my aunts took me once."

"Well, maybe you'll get fun memories of them." Lillie smiled.

"Yeah," Moon said. "Well, let's see what's there. I can't wait to find out what is there."

The group walked out of Brock's Gym, heading to the Moémon Center to rest up the Moémon that battled and to get themselves something to munch on when they went to the museum. Moon, however, paused as they entered the museum, looking towards Cerulean. Something was tingling in her gut. She felt it. Shrugging the feeling off, she went into the Center with the others, ordering herself some food.

 _Elsewhere_

"You still haven't found her?!" the man in the shadows exclaimed.

"No, sir." The Grunt said. "She evaded us. But, there is reason to believe she will seek out Sabrina."

"I'm not daring to go there." The man in the shadows said. "Sabrina has too many tricks up her sleeves. But, mobilize Grunts in Saffron in case. We're going to take care of all loose ends."

 _Elsewhere_

"She is here, isn't she?" Zuki asked.

"I can feel her," Kuni said, sitting in her meditative pose. "This may be a problem if those two are to meet. If this is anything like with Necrozma, she will risk much."

"Can this false Moémon prove better than Moon?" Naoko asked.

"I don't think Moon will be easily bested." Miki said. "We have taught her better. She's a survivor and a fighter. She will certainly not give up."

"Hopefully, she can settle this before it gets out of hand." Sayo said. "She is the only one that can."

 _Elsewhere_

"I can feel you getting closer, sister." She smirked from in her cave, using her powers to feel the surrounding region. "You are coming to me and I can feel it. You are coming ever closer. I will face you. I know you will not resist this. You cannot."

She looked up, kneeling down and crossing her legs with her palms resting on her knees, beginning to meditate as the water swirled around her.

"The flowing brook and the rushing waves flow through me," She said as the waters themselves began to form a vortex around her. "My soul is as a drop in the ocean, small, yet powerful. Within is the strength to destroy mountains and change the terrain. Wisdom is in the Water, flowing and beautiful, powerful and strong. It guides me and protects me and those I choose to protect…"

* * *

Well, it seems Leaf has started becoming less shy. I wonder how well it will go for her. I guess we'll find out soon.


	6. The Museum's Secret

Chapter Five: The Museum's Secret

"Woah, this museum is huge!" Skyla exclaimed as they walked up to it, the Pidgey Moémon's jaw dropping as she glanced at the large building that housed some ancient artifacts.

"You should see the inside," Moon chuckled. "It looks way bigger in there."

"Okay!" Skyla said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Let's go!"

"Slow down!" Katie yanked Skyla by her wings as the Pidgey Moémon tried to run into the museum, which yanked her back onto her.

"You're soft, Katie!" Skyla grinned from on top of Katie. "I could use you as a pillow."

"Sh-Shut up, dunce!" Katie blushed, looking away. Skyla jumped up, dragging Katie into the museum with a gleeful expression on her face.

"Been a while since I've been here," Moon said. "I wonder if they still only have fake rocks."

"Fake rocks?" Flora asked. "The hell does that mean?"

"The fossils aren't actual fossils is what I mean." Moon said. "I've held the real fossils and they're nothing like what's in the museum."

"I see," Flora said. As the rest walked into the museum, she pulled Pyrah and Aqua back, allowing Leaf to walk in with Frieda.

"You two," She said. "You two find out anything odd about her?"

"If we did, we wouldn't tell you," Pyrah said. "She's my trainer and her trainer's best friend. Until she wants you to know what is going on, you won't know."

"Whatever," Flora said. "I'll just find it out on my own. Now, I'm gonna go find my team."

"Fine," Aqua said as Flora walked into the museum. The other two starters followed behind her, worried that they would need to do something.

Once inside, Flora found Leaf, half-gently pushing her to a corner. Frieda was close behind, still silent and emotionless.

"You got some guts, kid," She smirked, Leaf blushing and looking down.

"Th-Thanks," She said. "I-It's all thanks to y-you."

"Nah," Flora said. "It was you. You got what it takes."

"S-So, you're not gonna r-reprimand me?" Leaf asked nervously.

"Nah," Flora said. "You don't get reprimanded this time. But, next time, if you freeze up, I will. So, be on your best."

"Y-Yes, Flora." Leaf nodded.

"Good girl," Flora pet her, which caused her to blush. "Now, go see the museum."

"Y-Yes, Flora," Leaf said.

"And, stop talking to me like I'm your mistress." Flora said. "Gives people the wrong idea. I'm your Moémon. Treat me like it and get that confidence up."

"Y-Yes, Flora." Leaf nodded. Flora facepalmed, groaning into her hand.

"Whatever," She said. "Just go enjoy the museum."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded as the two of them walked towards the different exhibits.

 _With Moon and Lillie_

The two trainers had walked over to an exhibit with a fossil inside. The fossil was shaped like a spiral and was encrusted into a rock.

"Is that a real one?" Lillie asked.

"Nah," Moon said. "It's fake. But, there's probably some real ones around here. I heard there may be some in Mount Moon."

"Well, we are going there next." Lillie said. "Right?"

"Yep," Moon said. "That's how we're gonna get to Cerulean."

"Did your aunts teach you how to tell if a fossil was real or not?" Lillie asked.

"Somewhat," Moon said. "They taught me that real ones have a different sort of 'feel' to them. Something you couldn't explain, but it just felt different."

"I see," Lillie said. "Well, could I learn it?"

"Sure," Moon grinned. "I did, so why not?"

"You and I both know that's two totally different comparisons." Lillie giggled.

"Hey, hey, hey," Moon smirked. "Just cuz my mom is… well, you know, doesn't mean that's why I can do it and you couldn't be able to. You could totally do it. Remember, there's human Psychics. Sabrina, the Saffron Gym Leader, is a Psychic."

"I guess you're right." Lillie nodded.

"Say, are you Moon?" An attendant walked over to the two.

"Yeah, why?" Moon asked.

"Well," The attendant said, holding a phone. "I just received a call from Brock. He said he wanted you and Lillie to see him after you finish in the museum with your teams."

"Uh, okay," Moon said. "We'll do that."

"Thank you," The attendant said. "I will tell him."

"You're welcome," Moon said.

Once she'd left, Moon put her hands behind her back, popping her back.

"So, Lils," She said. "Wanna see what's on the top floor?"

"Sure," Lillie nodded. "I'm very curious."

"It's pretty cool." Moon grinned, pulling her to the stairs, leading her up.

Upon coming to the top, Skyla and Katie were already up there with Pyrah and Aqua. Skyla was gawking at a large model of a spaceship while Katie was making sure she didn't overreact. Pyrah and Aqua were staring at a meteorite that was nearby.

"That thing was said to have a Moémon inside," Moon said. "I don't know if it's true, but it definitely came from space."

"Coooool!" Skyla moved over in almost an instant, staring at it with wide, sparkling eyes. "I wanna go to space and meet the Moémon inside the rock!"

"I doubt you would." Katie said. "It's probably not here anymore."

"Well, Kanto's pretty big," Moon shrugged. "You never know."

"True," Katie said, shrugging.

"Let's go to space!" Skyla exclaimed, jumping up and down, now dressed in a space suit.

"There's no space center here." Moon said. "That's in Hoenn."

"Awwwww man!" Skyla slumped over, her space helmet falling off and rolling around as her hair, which was bunched up behind her, fell to reach the floor due to how far she was slumping.

"Uh, she okay?" Moon asked.

"I wanted to go to space," Skyla's mumble could be heard.

"Uh, maybe we could swing by Hoenn later after we win Championship and you could try to go to space?" Moon suggested.

"Really?!" Skyla jumped up, excited.

"Sure," Moon shrugged.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Skyla cheered, running around the room, screaming "yay" at the top of her lungs.

"Um, could you please keep her quieter?" An attendant said. "Your Moémon is very loud."

"She's just excited." Moon said.

"I'll handle it," Katie grabbed a roll of duct tape that was nearby. Catching Skyla on a lap, the Pidgey Moémon found several layers of duct tape wrapped around her mouth. She fumbled with it, but the gloves of her space suit prevented her from getting a good grip on it.

"That is both funny and a little cute," Lillie giggled a bit at the sight of Skyla speaking incessant muffled speech while trying in vain to remove the obstruction to her full volume.

"Just make sure you take it off later." Moon chuckled. "Also, we have to go see Brock when we're done here."

"Okay," Katie said, Skyla replying with a muffled 'Alrighty!'.

"So, what else should we see before we go see Brock?" Moon asked.

"I dunno," Katie shrugged. "Eat?"

Skyla rapidly shook her head while saying something behind her duct tape silencer.

"Cool," Moon said. "I could use a snack."

"Should you take the tape off first, Katie?" Lillie asked.

"Eh, whatever," Katie shrugged, beginning to work on the tape. Several times she would hit Skyla over the head, resulting in a muffled whine behind the tape.

"Hold still, dunce!" She shouted. "It's not going to go any faster if you move. The less you move, the faster I get it off and the faster you get to eat."

Skyla stood still… well, still minus the fidgeting she was doing from having to stay still. Katie, after about five more minutes, managed to get the tape off.

"Thanks, Katie!" Skyla grinned, hugging her. "I'm gonna go get food now!"

"Slow down, dolt," Katie called after the Pidgey Moémon, who had somehow changed into her normal clothes. "Or, next time I'll tie you to a post!"

"Okay!" Skyla called, speeding out the door.

"Well, let's follow her." Moon said as they followed her, Pyrah and Aqua joining them. Flora, Leaf, and Frieda remained in the museum, Moon telling Leaf to wait there.

Upon arriving at the Center, they grabbed some snacks and ate them before heading over to Brock's Gym.

"Good," Brock said upon their arrival. "You're here. Follow me."

The six beings followed the Gym Leader into the arena of the Gym.

"There's a bit of a problem I need you two to handle." Brock said. "I can tell this isn't your first time and that your teams are both capable of more than mine."

"Really?!" Skyla exclaimed, excited.

"Yes," Brock said. "You see, there's a Moémon that lives under the museum. It is a powerful Moémon, stronger than my team. It has said to be getting restless lately and my team is still recovering. If you two can handle this, then I'll give you the Gym badge and the TM for Rock Tomb when you come back. I know it's not conventional but I would feel bas asking you to beat something not even my team could beat and then turn around and ask you to beat my team when you're done. So, if you can beat this thing, I'll give you the badge and TM. How does that sound?"

"Kinda reminds me of an Alolan trial." Moon grinned. "I'm in. You in, Lils?"

"Alright," Lillie nodded. "Let's go."

"Great," Brock said. "I'll take you to the entrance to this thing's den, but you'll have to enter yourselves."

"Alright," Moon and Lillie nodded.

They followed Brock to toe museum, where he used a key card on a door on the side of the museum. The door opened, revealing a white room with an elevator door on the other side of it.

"She's through that door, but be very careful, alright?" Brock said.

"Got it," Moon said, going over to the elevator door. The six beings entered the elevator, Moon pushing the "Den" button.

The elevator started to descend after the door closed, taking them downward. The air in the elevator began to cool down slightly as they descended, leading them to believe they were in a cavern that was underground.

"Is this part of Mount Moon?" Moon asked. "I didn't think it connected over here."

"Perhaps it's not?" Lillie suggested. "There are tons of caves around here, aren't there?"

"Yeah," Moon shrugged. "I guess we'll just figure it out later."

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Skyla jumped in the air, flapping her small wings to give herself lift due to the descent of the elevator.

"Careful, dolt." Katie said. "You could get hurt."

"I'll be careful!" Skyla grinned, enjoying herself as she continued to "fly". "I can't do this normally, so I like that I can do it here!"

"How much longer?" Pyrah asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "I want to fight this Moémon already. She sounds so strong."

"It does." Aqua said. "I look forward to fighting her."

"It certainly sounds like we'll have a good battle on our hands." Moon grinned. "But, the fact that he sent both of us down here is kinda worrying."

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because it's almost as if he thinks one of us isn't enough to fight this one." Moon said. "That could be a problem."

"Well," Skyla said. "We'll just have to fight just as hard as we can."

"That is the plan." Moon grinned. "Good you caught on."

"Yay!" Skyla grinned wide, jumping on Katie's back. "Katie, did you hear that?! I caught on!"

"I heard, dunce." Katie said. "You did catch on."

"It's so cool, right?!" Skyla asked.

"It is." Katie said. "Now, are you ready to fight?"

"Yeah!" Skyla exclaimed.

"Good," Katie said. "I feel like we're gonna be putting our skills to the test here in a big way, so don't drop your guard."

"Okay!" Skyla said.

"This is a long elevator ride." Lillie said. Almost as if on cue, the elevator opened, allowing the group to walk out of the elevator onto the solid rocky ground of the cave below them.

 _With Leaf, Frieda, and Flora_

Leaf and Frieda were looking at several evolutionary stones while Flora had interested herself in a pair of Choice Specs that were the prototype to the rest.

"Th-This is some cool stuff." Leaf said. Frieda silently gave a nod, standing beside her still.

"Sh-Should we get souvenirs?" Leaf asked Flora.

"Why would you want a souvenir from here?" Flora asked. "It's not like any of this is actually interesting."

"I-I dunno." Leaf said, looking down. "I-I just thought we want something to r-remember this."

"Well, how about a picture instead?" Flora suggested. "That's better than a stupid rock."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded. "I-I think my Moédex can do that."

"Well, then, let's do it," Flora said. "Get Frieda in here and set it off."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded. "F-Frieda, can you get over here?"

Frieda walked closer, having been next to her the whole time. Leaf fiddled with her Moédex, trying to get it to take a picture, but to no avail. She managed eventually to get the Moédex to the camera, holding it where it would get the three of them.

"Gimme that," Flora used her vines to hold it better so they could move a little closer. Frieda, being the tallest, stood in the back as Leaf and Flora stood next to each other. Frieda leaned down so that she was closer to her trainer and companion in the picture. Flora hit the button and it took the picture.

Leaf took it back and looked at the picture.

"I-I like it." She smiled.

"Frieda didn't smile." Flora said.

"Sh-She doesn't have to." Leaf said. "I-It's still a good picture."

"Whatever," Flora shrugged. "I guess it's not the worst picture I've been in. But, she should have smiled at least a little bit."

"W-Well, let's go to the C-Center." Leaf said. "I-I'm hungry."

"Okay," Flora said. "Hey, where'd the weird "human" and the rest of them?"

"M-Moon is the weird "h-human" right?" Leaf asked as they walked out of the museum. "I-In your mind?"

"Yeah," Flora said. "Somethin's off about her. I don't know what, but something is off about her."

"Y-yeah," Leaf nodded. "B-But, that's her business."

As they exited, they came upon three people in black uniforms with a large red R on the chests walking towards the museum.

"E-Excuse us," Leaf moved to pass them with her team, but the people looked right at her. Leaf began to get nervous, and not just because they were staring at her.

"This the one, Executive Ariana?" One of them asked another, who was clearly the leader of the group from her white band with a red R on her arm. Frieda and Flora tensed, sensing the potential danger.

"Hmm," The one with the white band, apparently Ariana, looked Leaf up and down, the trainer frozen in fear from her gaze.

"She doesn't match the descriptions I heard, but she seems to be close to her." Ariana said. "Take her with us. We'll make a stop in Mount Moon for a few things before we head out, but by then, out bait will be nice and primed. You all go make sure the authorities are distracted. I'll take her."

"Right," the Grunts said, walking off and leaving Ariana and Leaf's group alone.

"B-B-Bait?" Leaf finally found her motor functions, taking a single step backward. However, she was grabbed from behind by a Moémon, her arms wrapping around Moon's.

The Moémon was taller than Leaf by about six inches. She was dressed in a dark purple bodysuit that tightly hugged her body and showed off almost every contour of it. On the front of the bodysuit at her breasts there was what looked like a pair of orange eyes with yellow eyes inside of them. They were boldly outlined in black and it gave them an intimidating look. What looked like a black mouth of some sort was under the eyes, circling around the bottom of her breasts and having a point at the bottom. The bodysuit didn't have shoulders, but she wore long purple gloves made of the same material that came to her shoulders. The gloves seemed to fuse to the bodysuit when they made contact, but it was simply a trick of the light. From behind her, a tail emerged. It was reptilian and trailed on the ground behind her some. Her hair was long, coming down to her rear. It was the same poisonous purple color as her bodysuit, but long and flowing in a sense. A lock or so went over her left eye, giving her a mysterious, potentially even seductive look. Her eyes were a soft golden color, seeming to stare and freeze the target of her gaze in place.

"I've got her, misssstresssss." The Moémon said in a seductive tone, leaning her head over Leaf's shoulder to get close to her neck. As she opened her mouth, it was revealed she also had fangs and a longer tongue.

"Good job, Fang," Ariana said with a smirk.

"Sssso, what do I get to do witthh her?" Fang asked, her forked tongue gliding up Leaf's neck, which caused Leaf to tremble, tears entering her eyes from her fright.

"Nothing too messy," Ariana said. "But, wait until we get into Mount Moon. Then, she's all yours."

"Exccccelent." Fang smirked. "Thank you misssstresss."

"Just don't do anything I'd make you regret." Ariana said.

"Issss that a challenge?" Fang smirked seductively.

"You're insufferable." Ariana said, sighing. "There's on help for you…"

"I'm sssssure you could figure ssssomething out." Fang said, biting lightly on Leaf's neck.

"Oh hell no!" Flora slammed her fist into Fang's face, causing her to release Leaf. "Back off my trainer, you bitch!"

"That'ssss enough out of you." Fang said, spitting a purple blob at Flora.

"I'm a Poison Type, dumbass." Flora said, cracking her knuckles. "Toxic can't hurt me."

"I'll make ssssure you regret that." Fang said.

Frieda walked up next to Flora, standing there, ready to fight.

"Like I'm the only Moémon sssshe'sssss got." Fang smirked.

In a puff of smoke, another Moémon stood next to her.

This Moémon was just as tall as Fang and had a smaller, lither build. She wore dark pink boots that went up past her knees and almost all the way up her legs. They were flat at the bottom and made no noise. She wore a blue outfit that covered everything below her eyes including her hands. It was form fitting and seemed to disguise her features some even. Over it, she wore a skirt that resembled a flower in looks. It was dark pink and had several large spots that were a lighter pink. She wore a top that had the same design. It was more like a band over her breasts, however. On top of her head, she wore a hat that resembled a large flower with the same design as her top and skirt. It was very distracting and made the eyes go toward it instead of the face. Her hair was tied in a single thin braid, which went down just below her breasts. Her hair also went over her ears and down to her chin. Her eyes were a dull green color, though they held much hidden emotion.

"I am here, mistress." The Moémon said, bowing slightly.

"Plumeria, Fang, take care of these two." Ariana said, turning to Leaf, who was trying to move closer to her Moémon. "I'll take the girl."

"Yesssss, misssstresss." Fang said.

"It will be done, mistress." Plumeria nodded, facing off against Frieda.

Plumeria held out her hand toward the two Moémon of Leaf's. A green powder sprayed from it, enveloping the two. They tried not to breathe it in, but both were soon overcome, falling unconscious.

"Wh-What did you do to them?" Leaf asked, kneeling down next to them.

"Oh, don't worry, dearie." Ariana said, a smirk forming. "They're just asleep. Just like you'll be."

"Wh-What?" Leaf asked, Plumeria flicking what looked like a seed at her. It began to wrap around her as vines extended from it, pinning her arms to her sides.

"P-Please let us g-go." Leaf said, in tears at this point. "W-We haven't done anything to you."

"It's not so much what you've as what you're going to do for us." Ariana's words were the last thing Leaf heard before she got a puff of the Sleep Powder in her face, sending her unconscious next to her Moémon.

"Tie them up and take them with us to Mount Moon." Ariana told her Moémon. "And, make sure you keep them from being too noisy. I'm going to check on the Grunts. Meet me in the middle of Route Four, where the entrance is."

"Asssss you wissshh, missstressss," Fang smirked wide.

"On your command, mistress," Plumeria nodded, getting ropes from somewhere as the vines around Leaf dissipated.

Upon binding and gagging the three unconscious beings, they picked them up, Fang holding Leaf over her shoulder and Plumeria holding the two Moémon, both over her shoulders, as they walked off toward

 _With Moon, Lillie, and their teams_

"This place is huge," Pyrah and the rest looked around.

"I can't believe this all fits under the museum," Lillie said.

"Probably a hidden cave," Moon shrugged. "Let's look around and see if we can't find this Moémon that is becoming restless."

"Why is it underground like this?" Katie asked.

"Some live in caves or underground," Moon said. "It's just part of their natures."

"I see," Katie said.

"I wanna see if my voice comes back!" Skyla grinned excitedly. "Heloooooo!"

The echo reverberated back, Skyla fist pumping as it was successful.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I did it! I made an echo!"

"Careful," Moon said. "We don't know what Moémon dwell in these caves."

"Oh," Skyla clamped her hands over her mouth. "Oops!"

"It's cool," Moon pat her on the head. "Just be careful."

"Okay!" Skyla grinned, starting to run around and look for interesting things.

"Hey, what is this Moémon we're looking for?" She asked.

"I dunno," Moon said. "I think it's a Rock type though. Let's find her so we can help calm her down."

"Got it!" Skyla grinned. The cavern led them to a large waterfall in the middle where a pool gathered under it. Sitting in the waterfall was a Moémon in rest.

The Moémon was as tall as moon and of a similar build. She wore steel boots that went up to her knees. They seemed like they were rock like as well. Under that and going halfway up her thighs were metallic looking socks. They seemed and probably felt like they were metallic. She wore a bikini like outfit that seemed to have metallic rocks plating it. The rocks were spiked, as if making them more defensive. A collarbone like steel plate went over her shoulders so that it guarded them. She wore gloves that were metallic, yet loose and moved with her skin. On her forearms, there was a thick plate that guarded her forearms further. These were also spiked, likely for defense. She wore a helmet that looked like a metal rock and curved around her head a bit. A large tail extended from behind her. It looked like it was made of a bunch of metallic, spiked rocks. At the end, it was pointed, very sharply pointed. Her hair was a metallic white, short, but sharp looking. Her eyes were red, though they were closed.

"Is that her?" Skyla asked. "She looks kinda tough."

"Best be careful," Moon said. "She's a Steelix. They have better defenses than Onix, but they're weak to Fire."

"Great!" Pyrah grinned, cracking her knuckles. "I can definitely handle that.'

"Didn't Brock say she was restless?" Lillie asked.

"Maybe he just made it up to have us come down here," Moon shrugged. "Let's go see her."

The Steelix Moémon opened her eyes, seeing the group approaching. She studied them, her glance stopping on Moon as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Moon noticed, smirking a little.

"What brings _you_ here?" She asked, speaking to Moon. "Last I checked, your kind wasn't exactly cave dwelling."

"Brock sent us down here." Moon said. "Said somethin' about you bein' restless."

"I am not restless." The Steelix Moémon said. "But, I could use a good fight. I suppose I'll be fighting the smaller fry before the bigger fish."

"These four are the ones you're fighting." Moon said.

"Fine, fine." The Steelix Moémon said, a slight bored tone entering her voice. "But I desire a true battle afterward."

"What's she talking about?" Katie asked.

"I am talking about having a fight with a chosen warrior." The Steelix Moémon said.

"Moon?" Katie asked.

"Is that what you call her?" the Steelix asked.

"'s what my aunts called me." Moon shrugged.

"Very well then," The Steelix said. "My name is Alexandra, or Lexi."

"Well, Lexi," Moon said. "I wanna see what these four have got to deal with you."

"It may be a shorter battle than you expect." Lexi said.

"I wouldn't count them out just yet." Moon said, crossing her arms. "They may surprise you."

"Very well," Lexi said. "I shall test their mettle. Then, I want to face a worthy opponent."

"We'll see how you do against them first." Moon said.

"As you wish," Lexi said, standing up. "Who is first?"

"I wanna go I wanna go!" Skyla exclaimed, stepping up. "You look strong like Moon! I wanna fight first!"

"If you want," Lexi stepped forward. "What do you plan to do against me?"

"Sand Attack!" Skyla threw sand in Lexi's face, causing her to hiss in pain. She began rubbing her eyes to remove it. Skyla used the opportunity to punch her in the face.

"Wing Attack!" She materialized a wing as her hand, slashing through Lexi. Lexi took a step back, a cut forming on her face.

"You're decent." She said, summoning a Rock and throwing it at Skyla. The rock hit her square in the chest. Lexi followed it up with five more. Skyla took all of the super effective Rock type attacks, stepping back with a pained expression.

"Surrender," Lexi said.

"Nuh-uh," Skyla said, blood dripping from her mouth. "I'm gonna fight till I can't fight no more."

"Then, you shall feel pain." Lexi threw the bigger Rock she'd summoned. This time, it hit Skyla square in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"Skyla!" Katie screamed, using Quick Attack to move and catch her. Moon grabbed Katie, holding her steady.

The two looked down at the unconscious body of Skyla. She had clear marks from each rock as well as a potentially broken nose. Tears from Katie fell on to her, causing her face to glisten a little.

"You dummy," Katie muttered through a sob. "Why do you always have to jump into danger? Every damn time, with no sense of danger or your own safety. I'm always covering your ass to make sure you don't get hurt."

"It's okay, Katie." Moon pat her shoulder, looking at Lexi. "We'll beat her. You stay with Skyla, alright?"

"R-Right," Katie nodded, sitting down and holding Skyla.

Pyrah and Aqua stepped up to face her next.

"Do not think that your type advantage gives you an easy win," Lexi said.

"You were way too brutal with our friend!" Pyrah shouted angrily. "For that, you're gonna pay!"

"I see," Lexi said, unimpressed.

Both Pyrah and Aqua shot their respective elements at Lexi. The fire and Water hit her, causing steam to erupt from there. However, Lexi seemed to take no damage from the attacks.

"You're doing great, you two," Moon grinned. "Keep it up!"

The two nodded, continuing to attack the Steelix Moémon. Lexi seemed unfazed, but if looked at closely, she could be seen to be sweating.

"Metal Claw!" Pyrah rushed for her, her claws turning to steel, slicing a gash in Lexi. Lexi winced, delivering a driving punch to Pyrah's face, Aqua jumping forward and using Water Gun to deal some quick damage. She swiped Lexi's legs, kicking them out from under her as she punched her in the face.

Pyrah returned, breathing Ember onto Lexi. Lexi's body began to glow orange from the Burn that had been placed upon her.

She jumped up, cracking her neck.

"You two have good potential." She said. "She has taught you well. Who knew she'd become a teacher?"

"What do you know about Moon?" Pyrah asked.

"I have my suspicions," Lexi said. "I have a good sense about these kinds of things."

"Some do, but can they back it up?" Moon smirked.

"You're asking for my proof, huh?" Lexi chuckled. "I'll give it to you later."

"We'll see," Moon said.

Pyrah and Aqua continued to attack Lexi with Fire and Water, Lexi's Burn keeping the rocks that she did throw weaker. They attacked more, Pyrah going for the occasional Metal Claw.

"You have good coordination," Lexi said, dodging some of their attacks. "I am surprised. But, your team is full of potential. Were it not for your teammate's inability to damage me much, she'd have some luck too. Now, give me everything you've got or else I'll break you both!"

"You want it, you have got it!" Pyrah shouted, sucking in a huge breath.

"Taste our all," Aqua sucked in a huge breath as well. They both gave a shout, shooting out their respective elements. Lexi was hit on both sides once again by the simultaneous Water and Fire attacks.

Once Pyrah and Aqua stopped firing their attacks, they panted, looking at her.

"You two have what it takes," Lexi smirked. "If I was one of Brock's Moémon, I'd have lost to the Pidgey girl. But, my sisters are much weaker than me, so I don't suppose that counts. I'm surprised you can damage me this much when you're not even evolved yet. It just goes to show the power of the trainer."

"Lillie is my trainer." Aqua said.

"Coach then," Lexi said. "Now, Moon, if that is your real name—"

"It is," Moon crossed her arms.

"Whatever," Lexi said. "If you're the real deal, I'm looking forward to our true battle."

"We'll see," Moon said.

"We sure will," Lexi smirked wider. "I look forward to it."

"Don't get your hopes too high," Moon said. "It's a whole nother level from there to here."

"I like a challenge," Lexi said.

"Good," Moon said. "Now, you should focus on your fight. They're pretty tough, ya know."

Pyrah and Aqua both gave one last shot of their elements, panting as they were out of energy at the moment.

Lexi used their weakness to slam a fist into Pyrah's face and a foot into Aqua's. Both dropped down, Lexi kicking them over to Moon.

"Now, I want a real fight," She smirked.

"If that's what you want," Moon sighed, walking over to her. Everyone but Skyla watched as she stood in front of Lexi, who used a Burn Heal and Sitrus Berry on herself.

Moon stood stock still as Lexi moved toward her with speed unbefitting her type. Moon just watched, standing still. As Lexi moved near her, Moon's fist found her nose, hitting her with enough force to send her backwards five feet.

"As I expected from you," Lexi chuckled, nearly unconscious as blood dripped from her nose. "The Champion of Alola and great granddaughter of Professor Oak. Though, that's not your true heritage, now is it?"

"That's my business," Moon smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to get a couple of badges."

"You could have hit harder," Lexi chuckled.

Moon simply shrugged, turning around and walking out of the cave, Lillie following. Pyrah, Aqua, and Katie just watched with their jaws on the floor.

"Okay, I respect your privacy and stuff," Pyrah said as she recovered. "But, you have to tell us some things cuz that wasn't human… though, you are pretty jacked."

"I was raised by some crazy women." Moon chuckled.

"That explains nothing," Aqua said. "Your mothers may have been similar to the Kimono Girls I've heard of in stories, but that explains little."

"My aunts _are_ the Kimono Girls." Moon said.

"Wait, the ones that serve the Johto deities?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," Moon said. "That's where I got my meditation from."

"I see," Aqua said, gears turning. "Well, I'm sure that they raised you well."

"Only till I was five," Moon said. "Then, they sent me to live with the Oaks. You know the rest."

"Kinda," Pyrah said. "But, yeah, that's an interesting story."

"Not really," Moon said. "I'm just a kid who decided to follow her dreams."

"A kid who's almost surely superhuman if human at all," Katie mused.

Moon simply shrugged as they reached the elevator. She pushed the button and the group stepped into the elevator, ascending to the floor far above.

 _Later_

The elevator arrived at its floor, bringing the group of six back to the top floor. Once they were out, they quickly rushed Skyla to the Center.

"She'll be fine," The Nurse Joy there said. "She just got banged up pretty bad. A few Super Potions should do the trick once she wakes up. But, just to be safe, she should stay here for a bit."

"Alright, fine," Moon said as they watched the Pidgey Moémon groan as she slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Skyla!" Katie was at her side in a flash. "Are you okay?!"

"I wanna go fight her again," Skyla grinned as big as she could, which hurt.

"You idiot," Katie chuckled, flicking her forehead. "Don't do something stupid like that again."

"Like what again?" Skyla asked. "That was fun."

"You're a dummy," Katie chuckled again. "Just, don't do that again."

"No promises." Skyla grinned wide.

"Dunce, Katie smiled, kissing her forehead. "You better recover fast. We're due to Mount Moon."

"Oh, I can heal her up right quick if you guys wanna take a couple quick errands," Nurse Joy said. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Moon nodded, everyone but Katie leaving Skyla to rest a bit.

The four arrived at Brock's Gym, Moon entering.

"Back so soon?" Brock asked, impressed. "I didn't think that you would be done that easily… or at all, really. You weren't supposed to pass. I mean, she's stronger than my team, enough that even teamed up, you shouldn't be able to defeat her."

"Welp, she was defeated." Moon shrugged. "So, hand over the badges so we can go to Mount Moon. Speaking of which, where's Leaf?"

"You're her friends?" Another figure said from the sidelines.

"Who wants to know?" Moon turned to the new voice. It turned out to be an Officer Jenny (which was more of a codename than an actual name), who was dressed in a trench coat, showing that she was a detective.

"There is a group going around known as Team Rocket," The Officer Jenny said. "Have you heard of them?"

"We did," Moon said. "But, what does that have to do with Leaf?"

"We received a report from a person in the Mart that saw them carry off a girl and her Moémon." The officer Jenny said, crossing her arms. "Describe your friend to me so I can help."

"Shouldn't you be going after them anyway since they're kidnapping?" Moon asked, crossing her own arms. Her tone remained the same, but Lillie knew she was getting angry. Not with the Officer Jenny, but with Team Rocket. Lillie hoped that Moon wouldn't become angry like that time with Guzzlord. That was something Lillie didn't want to see happen again.

"Well… you're right," Officer Jenny nodded. "This girl was with a Bulbasaur Moémon and a Metapod Moémon."

"That's her!" Moon said, her anger seeping into her voice a little. "Where'd they go?!"

"They went towards Mount Moon," The Officer Jenny said.

"We're going," Moon said, turning around and walking toward the Center.

"Take these," Brock handed Lillie two badges and two TMs. "You'll need them."

"Thank you," Lillie smiled, her and her team rushing after Moon, who'd grabbed the surprisingly speedily recovered Skyla and running like a Zubat out of hell to Mount Moon, the blunette ignoring the tingling feeling in her head as she held Skyla.

The group stopped at a Moémon Center along the way. Inside, they saw a man with a small Moémon that looked like she was terrified of him.

The Moémon was up to Moon's waist and was wearing an orange swimsuit that looked like it was made of scales. She was barefoot, but for a Moémon that wasn't a big deal. The swimsuit was frilly and looked similar to a tutu. What looked like fins stuck out of the back, seemingly a part of her. Her hair was orange and her eyes were orange as well. Her hair was in a ponytail and went over her shoulder. There was a small yellow crown on her head.

"Magikarp Moémon for five hundred Moé!" He called out to Moon and Lillie. Lillie noticed the Moémon was tied to his wrist.

Moon said nothing, instead punching him and snapping the rope.

"People like you make me sick," She said, picking up the Magikarp Moémon.

"I-I want my mooommy!" She wailed.

"We'll find her," Moon stroked her hair. "Where does she live?"

"C-Cerulean," The Magikarp Moémon sniffled.

"Well, we're going that way," Moon said. "But, we have to hurry. Let's go!"

The group resumed their run to Mount Moon, rushing to save their friends.

 _Elsewhere_

"So," She mused to herself. "She is coming ever closer. I suppose I shall have to arrange a greeting for her. Come to me, dear sister. I am waiting. I sense your power. It reeks of that of your mother's. I assume you'll be prepared to show me the full extent when you arrive."

* * *

Oh no! I hope they can save Leaf, Flora and Frieda! I wonder what they want with them... what could their goals be? Find out soon.


	7. Rescue Mission

Chapter Six: Rescue Mission

Moon obviously made it to Mount Moon's entrance first. Running into the cave, she charged down a set of tunnels, taking the right of the two. The cave was lit with dim lights that had been installed to give some light to the cave, but also not disturb the nocturnal Moémon inside. Moon was also holding the Magikarp Moémon, whose name was Karrie.

"Moon, wait!" Lillie exclaimed, running after her with their two teams.

"Which way'd she go?" Pyrah asked as she looked down the tunnels. "Should we split up?"

"No," Lillie said. "Moon can take care of herself better than all of us combined. We should stick together. I say we go left."

"Alright," Aqua nodded. "Let us go then."

The group walked down the tunnel, looking around for any signs of Moon or Leaf's group.

"I don't think she went this way," Pyrah said. "But, to find Leaf, we'll have to keep going."

"Correct," Aqua nodded.

 _With Frieda_

The Metapod Moémon woke up, blinking her eyes open. Her Bug type eyes adjusting quickly, she felt out her surroundings as well as seeing them. Realizing she was bound, she used her senses to tell her how she was bound and where the knots were. She skillfully used Harden on her whole body, flexing as the ropes snapped.

Pulling off the rag that had gagged her (though, it really did little in the long term…), she walked a little ways out from where she was to see several members of the organization that had kidnapped her and her trainer.

The Bug Type used her stealth skills to slip past them using the ceiling of the cave and search for Leaf. Finding her location, she descended, finding that Flora was also with her. She untied them both, picking them up.

Suddenly, something struck her senses. She turned quickly to see a shadow disappear under the door of the makeshift cell Leaf was trapped in. Frieda stared at it, narrowing her eyes. Disregarding it, she looked around for a place to exit the cave they were in.

 _With Lillie_

"So, Lillie," Pyrah asked. "What the heck is Moon? I know we promise not to ask, but we just saw her punch out a Steelix in one hit."

"Moon wouldn't want me to tell you," Lillie said. "She doesn't like to be known by her heritage. She wants to be known by the legacy she made for herself, the legacy of Moon Aquarius Oak, the Champion of Alola."

"I get that," Pyrah and Aqua nodded. "But, still, she's not human, is she?"

"That's… for her to disclose." Lillie said. "But, whenever she's ready, she'll tell you."

"Her strength is part of why you can't be together, isn't it?" Aqua asked.

"It… it is." Lillie nodded.

"Alright," Aqua said. "We need to hurry and find Leaf."

"We need to be careful," Lillie said. "There could be some more predatory Moémon here."

"Like Geodudes?!" Skyla exclaimed.

"No, like Zubat," Lillie said.

"I don't think we're gonna find any of those!" Skyla grinned.

"But, what will we find?" Aqua asked.

As if on cue, a Moémon peeked her head out from behind a rock, coming out and standing in front of them.

The Moémon was about Lillie's height, though she had a slightly smaller frame than Lillie. She wore pink shoes that had one inch heels on them. They had a pink buckle that went over the arch of the foot. The buckle had a flower on it that was also pink. She wore whitish pink tights that seemed closer to white in color in the light of the cave. She wore a dress that went down to her knees. The dress was a cotton candy pink in color. It was very frilly, especially closer to the back and it was very soft. On the front of the dress was an apron like piece that draped over it. In the back there was a bow that stood out from the frills, which went almost to the top of the dress. A tail extended from behind her, but it curved into a short spiral. It was pink and soft looking. Two small, wing like objects extended from her back as well. They were more solid looking, but it was questionable as to whether or not she could fly. On the front of her dress, around her neck, was a red bow. It was tied in a ribbon tie. The sleeves of the dress went to her wrists with a thin ribbon in them holding them to her wrists. Her hands were petite, delicate almost. Her hair was long and pink, almost a cotton candy shade. It curled at the ends and went down to her waist in some places. Her bangs curled into a spiral of sorts. At the back, there was portion like a small pigtail that curled into a spiral. Coming out of the top like ears were two pink… ear like 'spikes'. They were long and pointed, having black tips. Her eyes were a soft blue, almost like the sky, but a few shades darker. Her skin tone was pink mixed with a fair color, making the pink barely visible.

"What kind of Moémon is that?" Katie asked.

"Hmm," Lillie said. "I guess I'll actually have to use my Moédex."

"Why did you take one if you didn't need it?" Pyrah asked.

"Because Moon knew about the Moémon," Lillie said. "This has a Town Map though, so I've had use for it."

"True," Pyrah said. Lillie held the Moédex up to the Moémon.

"Clefable," She said as she read the screen. "Data not found."

"That is a problem," Aqua said. "We do not have much data."

"Eh, I don't need to know much besides their personalities and eating habits." Lillie said. "I don't mean that in a bad way, but general species data isn't as useful as one would think."

"True," Aqua said.

"Who are you guys?" The Moémon asked.

"I'm Lillie," Lillie said. "This is Aqua the Squirtle, Pyrah the Charmander, Skyla the Pidgey, and Katie the Rattata."

"Huh," The Clefable Moémon said. "Well, I'm Hikari. I lost my Shadow. Can you help me find my Shadow?"

"Your… shadow?" Lillie asked.

"Yep, my Shadow," The Clefable Moémon said.

"How'd you lose your shadow?" Pyrah asked.

"My Shadow wanders off sometimes." Hikari said, shrugging, rocking back and forth a bit. "I need to find my Shadow soon."

"Okay, this one's a creepy one." Pyrah said.

"You're telling me," Lillie nodded.

"Have you seen my Shadow?" Hikari asked.

"I want to leave the cave now." Katie nodded. "I'm way too creeped out to be here. Let's find Leaf and go."

"Agreed," Lillie, Aqua, and Pyrah nodded.

"We'll help you find your shadow!" Skyla grinned, moving up to her.

"We have to find Leaf first, dunce." Katie said.

"My Shadow is somewhere around here." Hikari turned and walked further down the tunnel. "I can always feel my Shadow."

"Okay!" Skyla fell in step behind her. Lillie and the others sighed, following the Pidgey Moémon.

 _With Moon_

Moon ran down the hall, taking a stop as she heard a noise.

"Why are we stopping?" Karrie asked.

"I heard something." Moon looked around, setting her down. "Stay close."

"Okay," Karrie nodded, grabbing onto Moon's hair and gently holding it.

Suddenly, from the sky, a Moémon dropped onto Moon.

"Stupid human!" She shouted, biting into Moon's neck. Moon didn't react, just glancing at her.

"You attempting something there?" Moon asked.

"Why is your essence not being drained as I bite you?!" The Moémon demanded as she continued to bite Moon.

"Doesn't really work on me," Moon shrugged. "I guess I'm not good vampire food."

"Wait, how did you…" The Moémon asked, suspicious.

"I had a Moémon on my team in Alola that was a vampire Crobat." Moon said. "Her name is Zuzu and she was a Zubat when we first met too."

"I see," The Moémon said. "But, you're still a stupid human! Your entire species makes me sick! But… there's something off about you… your blood tastes like…"

The Moémon flipped forward off of Moon, facing her from the front as she pointed a demanding finger at her.

The Moémon wore blue slip on shoes that had a pink bow in the middle of them. Black ribbons wound around her legs, one on each, though they never met. She wore a black dress that went a little way down her legs. It had blue lace at the end, which was an inch in width. The dress had a pink ribbon around the waist, which was tied in a bow in the front. The dress was sleeveless and strapless dress, with blue frill on the top border of it. Bandages wound around her arms in a nearly haphazard pattern. She wore black netting gloves with black wrist cuffs. A pink ribbon on each wrist held the wrist cuffs to her wrists to keep the gloves on. The ribbon had two hearts on each. Around her neck, she wore a black choker with a pink ribbon. Two bat like wings came from her back. They were blue on the outside and pink on the inside. Her hair was blue and came down to her shoulders. Two bat like ears came up from the top of her head. They were curved forward and were pink on the inside. The outside was as blue as her hair. Her skin was pale from having lived in a cave (and apparently being a vampire). Her eyes were purple, staring deep at Moon with a glare. Two fangs poked from her lips.

"Your blood!" She demanded loudly. "Why does it taste like ichor?!"

"Ichor, eh?" Moon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Funny, Zuzu said the same thing."

"Explain yourself, "human"!" The Zubat Moémon demanded.

"What's your name?" Moon asked.

"Nocturna," The Zubat, Nocturna, said. "Now, explain yourself."

"It's genetic." Moon shrugged.

"Explain!" Nocturna demanded again. "That doesn't explain why my bite doesn't drain you!"

"I've got more essence than you could drain." Moon said.

"Your blood tastes like the sea and ichor." Nocturna said. "What the hell are you?"

"Moon," Moon said. "I am Moon. Adoptive daughter of Red and Daisy Oak."

"Who birthed you?" Nocturna narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure you've figured it out." Moon crossed her arms.

"You were born in Johto, weren't you?" Nocturna asked.

"My mother birthed me there and entrusted me in the care of my aunts, yes," Moon said.

"The Kimono Girls," Nocturna said.

"How'd you figure?" Moon raised an eyebrow.

"I figured out who your mother is." Nocturna said. "It's not hard to figure out who she entrusted you to. But, why are you here?"

"I'm bored." Moon simply shrugged. "But, right now, I'm going after a friend of mine who got kidnapped. You wanna join?"

"Your team?" Nocturna asked. "It's just you and her?"

"No, my team's with another friend who's here." Moon said. "I'll explain when we all meet. I'm takin' the league challenge. Wanna join?"

"Why are you fighting them when you could do so much more?" Nocturna asked.

"I'm bored." Moon said. "Being Champion's boring, so I came here to take the League challenge."

"You're a strange being." Nocturna said. "If I had even half the power I can feel coursing through your veins, I'd be making a difference."

"I am making a difference," Moon said. "I believe in the equality of Moémon and humans."

"Well, you have something to fight for with common ground," Nocturna said. "But, I suppose we should find your friend."

"Right," Moon nodded as she continued walking, Nocturna following her by flapping her wings.

 _With Frieda_

The Metapod Moémon found a small hole. Slipping the sleeping Leaf and Flora into it, she slid into it herself.

Outside of the hole, she looked around, holding the two unconscious friends. She ducked behind a corner as she saw two Grunts patrolling the area, discussing something about fossils.

Frieda looked down to see the shadow underneath her move, shifting slightly. Frieda spit a String Shot at it, which caused it to flinch.

The Metapod Moémon moved from her cover as she saw the Grunts leave, moving to the stairs.

"Freeze!" A voice called to her. She turned to see one of the Grunts with two Raticate Moémon next to him.

"You're coming back with us." He ordered. Frieda set the two friends down, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh, so scary," The Grunt chuckled. "The Metapod wants to fight. You two, go get her!"

The Raticate Moémon lunged at Frieda, who caught them. However, they kicked her in the gut, shattering her Harden. She slumped to the ground, holding her gut. One of the Raticate knocked her aside, biting down on her arm.

Still not uttering a sound, Frieda slammed a fist into the Raticate, backing up and looking down at her bleeding arm. She glared at the Raticate Moémon, glancing back at her two friends.

She concentrated her energy, her body beginning to glow bright white. The glow died down as quickly as it came, confusing the Grunt.

Her body began to crack like a shell, her clothing included in the cracking. Once the 'shell' of her body broke, pieces began to fall off, the body splitting open in the middle, a form beginning to emerge. It was a white glowing form in the shape of a woman. Golden strands of what looked like webbing wrapped around her arms, legs, and ankles, pinning them together. It was also wrapped around her mouth, forcing her to be completely silent. However, the strands shattered, the glow around the woman beginning to lessen, revealing her attire. Her 'shell' still lay on the ground, unmoving.

This new form of Frieda was slightly shorter than previously. She was wearing purple boots with thick blue soles. The soles were at least an inch thick with a heel that was half an inch. The boots were made of a material that hugged her legs tightly and still allowed movement. They rose up almost to her knees in the back, the front being about an inch or two lower, the top being at an angle. She wore a leotard like top that was strapless. It had a skirt that went almost to her boots and was a thin, silk like substance. The top was a purple color and seemed similar to lavender. The area over her breasts was blue mixed with lavender in color. She had long gloves that were a similar material to the top. They were purple and blue striped, the same colors as the top. The gloves went past her elbows a little bit. Two large, bisectional wings emerged from her back, similar to those of a butterfly. They were beautiful and strong looking. The outside was bold and black with thinner black lines moving inward in a pattern. Her hair was long and dark brown, moving past her knees even. It flowed and seemed to move like in a breeze. Two large, red, orb like objects were in her hair, one on each side, and resembled compound eyes in texture and look. Two antennae emerged from her head, both with a small bulb at the end. Her eyes were a mahogany red like the autumn leaves, glowing and powerful.

She looked at the two Raticate Moémon, who were shocked at the transformation she'd undergone.

"You plan to prevent me from helping my trainer and companion." She said as she held her hand up at them. Her voice was soft and angelic, though fierce and full of determination. "For that, you will pay."

A powerful blast of Psychic energy in the form of Confusion shot from her hand, blasting both the Moémon as well as their trainer into the wall behind her.

She then turned to Leaf and Flora, using her wings in the form of Gust to blow away any traces of the Sleep Powder that may have remained.

However, as she did that, a strand of webbing suddenly wrapped around her leg. Frieda looked back to see her 'shell' was pulling her back into itself.

"Leaf," Frieda said. "Wake up. You mus—"

A strand of the "webbing" that had bound her true form previously wrapped itself around her mouth, more pinning her arms and legs together as they pulled her back into the 'shell'.

She was forced back into the 'shell', the entire time struggling against the strands. With eyes wide with panic, the 'shell' sealed itself up again, leaving Frieda silent once again.

A shadow moved, slipping away as the "Metapod" Moémon checked over her trainer and companion.

 _With Lillie_

"So, where is your shadow exactly?" Lillie asked.

"This way," Hikari said, walking down the corridor of the cave.

"Say, have you seen our friend?" Lillie asked. "She could be hurt and afraid."

"My Shadow can help." Hikari said. "My Shadow always helps."

"I am officially more creeped out than anything." Pyrah said, everyone but Skyla nodding.

"You should totally join us!" Skyla grinned.

"I and my Shadow are willing to." Hikari said. "Follow me."

They continued to follow the strange Moémon, who eventually stopped.

"I have found my Shadow." She said. "We must now follow my Shadow to your friend."

Hikari continued walking, the group noticing her shadow in front of her.

"Do… do you see that?" Pyrah asked.

"I do," Lillie nodded. "She now has a shadow."

"My Shadow has discovered your friend." Hikari led them into a room where Frieda was watching the two, silent as usual.

"Frieda!" Lillie called, the "Metapod" Moémon turning to her, a small smirk crossing her lips for a split second. Lillie ran over to her, hugging her as the rest of the group helped up the stirring Leaf and Flora.

"Are you alright?" Lillie asked. Frieda nodded as Leaf and Flora fully awoke.

"Guys?" Flora asked.

"Y-You came for us," Leaf smiled, hugging them with tears in her eyes.

"She helped us," Lillie pointed at Hikari.

"My Shadow helped as well," Hikari said. Frieda walked over to Hikari, spitting on her shadow, which twitched as the spit hit it. Frieda smirked slightly.

"Now, we need Moon and we can get out of here." Lillie said. "I hope she's okay."

 _With Moon_

Moon, Nocturna, and Karrie moved through the tunnel, Moon moving faster than Nocturna and holding Karrie. Nocturna was managing to keep up with her wings, but she wasn't able to match Moon's speed.

"You are fast." Nocturna said. "I still don't know why you put up with these stupid humans."

"Because not all of them are bad," Moon said. "Some are good."

"I doubt it," Nocturna said. "But, I'll believe you if you've been as far as you say."

The three of them made it into a large, open portion of the cave, where there stood Ariana.

"Ah, you must be the Moon I've heard about." Ariana smirked. "I've heard quite a bit about you from our associates in Johto and Alola."

"Your point?" Moon cracked her knuckles. "You're clearly the one who took my friend. Give her back."

"And, why should I?" Ariana asked.

"Because I'm in no mood to deal with you and I certainly won't let you get away unscathed." Moon said.

"You get that temper from your mother, don't you?" Ariana took a step closer. Moon, with a glare on her face, stepped closer to her, clenching her fists as she did so.

"I got a lot more from her than you could ever imagine." Moon said.

"Oh, please," Ariana snapped her fingers. Fang and Plumeria appeared behind Moon, Fang going for a strike.

Moon's gaze flicked to her without the blunette turning her head. Fang instantly froze, jumping backward with wide eyes and panting.

"What the hell, Fang?!" Ariana demanded.

"If I'd have attacked her," Fang said. "Ssshhhe'd have killed me."

"And, here I thought you were interested in the rights of Moémon." Ariana said with mock shock.

"I don't tolerate those who stand on the side of evil." Moon hardened her glare further.

"Evil?" Ariana chuckled evilly. "What makes me evil? I follow the beliefs and goals of my leader, who sees this as right."

"You kidnapped a sixteen year old girl and her Moémon." Moon said. "That's pretty damn evil."

"Like you can talk," Ariana chuckled more. "You really think the League would accept your Championship?"

"Alola did," Moon smirked. "And, besides, you and your group won't get away with what you're doing. I won't let you."

"Well then, hero," Ariana said, with a smirk. "We'll see how you deal with Poison in your veins."

Plumeria fired off several poisoned barbs from her gloves, said barbs hitting Moon in the back.

"Cute," Moon said. She spin kicked Plumeria, sending her flying as she turned to Fang, who had regained her courage. She walked towards the Arbok Moémon, who lunged forward with a Poison Fang attack. She clamped down on Moon's shoulder with the spectral jaws that Moémon summoned with biting attacks as Moon punched her in the jaw, sending her backwards.

"Now, I'm getting a bit more pissed." Moon said as her body had a slight purple tint to it. "you'd best have something way stronger."

"You're Poisoned," Ariana chuckled. "What makes you think you've got much left?"

"The fact that I've been Poisoned before," Moon cracked her knuckles. "It doesn't really hurt after a bit. The question is can your team last long enough to let me get knocked out?"

"You think you can beat us?" Ariana asked with another chuckle. "You two can handle her, correct?"

"We can, misssstressss." Fang said.

"Failure is not an option," Plumeria said.

"Nocturna, take Karrie and move over there," Moon pointed out a spot by a puddle. "And, don't move till this is over."

"O…okay…" Nocturna did so, taking the Magikarp Moémon over to the puddle.

"Sssshhould we ssstop them, misssstresss?" Fang asked.

"They're harmless," Ariana said. "Now, let's get the one we were sent here to get."

"If you can," Moon growled, one of the pearls on her hair braid cracking.

Nocturna noticed the water in the puddle next to them ripple. She bit her lower lip and watched as the two Rocket Moémon moved in front of Moon.

"You may be strong," Plumeria said as she created two shuriken out of solidified toxins. "But, you can still fall."

"The same can be said of you," Moon said. "This is your last chance to give me back my friend."

"Get her, you two," Ariana said.

The two Moémon rushed at Moon, using Poison Type attacks. Moon dodged most, slamming their heads together.

She then slammed her fist into Fang's face and swung around to kick Plumeria in the gut. Ariana got a bit nervous as she saw her team losing.

Moon continued to battle the two Moémon.

"Stop," Ariana said from a different place. "Or, I'll harm these two."

Moon and the two Moémon turned to see Ariana holding Nocturna and Karrie holding Nocturna by the neck and away from her fangs.

"Enough!" Moon shouted in rage as she swung her arm around and knocked both of the opposing Moémon backwards as the puddle near Ariana and the other two Moémon hit Ariana in the back. Nocturna broke her grip, grabbing Karrie and moving over to Moon.

"Let's go find your friend," Nocturna said.

"Right," Moon nodded. They continued on, looking around.

 _With Lillie_

"Should we call her?" Pyrah asked.

"We can do that?" Lillie asked.

"I-I think the Moédex can," Leaf said, Flora's vines wrapped snugly around her and pulled very close to Flora. She was also holding Flora's hand.

"How?" Lillie asked, fiddling with the device. "The Rotom Moédex was so much easier to use thanks to the Rotom that we let use it."

"Th-That sounds cool," Leaf said.

"It is," Lillie said. "But, let's see if I can call Moon."

"My Shadow is with you," Hikari told Leaf.

"Wh-What?" Leaf looked down nervously to see a shadow beneath her that wasn't her own. "Wh-What is that?"

"That is my Shadow," Hikari said. "My Shadow likes you."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded, nervously.

"Weird shadow," Flora said.

"My Shadow is not weird," Hikari said with conviction. "My Shadow found you."

Frieda looked down at the shadow, which seemed to wink at her. Her eyes widened slightly as she returned to looking at Leaf.

"Got it!" Lillie exclaimed with pride. "I managed to get the call function going!"

"Great!" Pyrah said. "Let's see where she is."

Lillie pressed the call button. After waiting for about thirty seconds, Moon picked up, looking at her.

"Hey, Lils," She grinned. Lillie noticed the purple glow to her.

"Moon you're Poisoned!" She gasped.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine," Moon shrugged. "Where are you?"

"Still wandering through the cave," Lillie said. "We found Leaf though."

"Cool!" Moon said, sweating slightly. "Me and the two with me are gonna head out. There's an entrance near where we are. You guys should be able to hit the other side too. They're near each other, so we'll meet up on the other side of Route 4."

"Moon, you don't look so good," Lillie said. "Don't overexert yourself like the last time."

"Don't worry," Moon chuckled, a slight wheeze in her voice. "There's no gods to challenge me this time. I'll see ya, Lils."

"Moon, I think you should—" Lillie began before she heard Moon collapse, the Moédex falling out of her hand.

"Moon!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Nocturna looked into the Moédex. "Are you one of the stupid humans she's travelling with?"

"I am," Lillie nodded. "Is she okay?"

"She's just as stupid as you humans." Nocturna said. "She'll probably recover soon. I'll just take her out and meet you."

"Thank you." Lillie smiled. "Um, what's your name?"

"Nocturna," the Zubat Moémon said. "You must be the chick she clearly wants to rail."

"Wh-What?" Lillie gasped, her face turning blood red as Flora, Pyrah, and Aqua began to snicker.

"I mean, to hell with the stupid human's societal norms," Nocturna said. "I'd hit it if I could."

"A-Are you hitting on me?" Lillie asked, blushing harder as the three starters were laughing harder.

"Damn straight… er, gay?" Nocturna smirked wide. "I'd Lick you any day."

"Moon is collapsed on the ground," Lillie was so red and hot, she was practically on fire with steam coming out of her ears in embarrassment at this point. The starters were on the ground laughing with Leaf looking confused.

"Oh shit, you're right!" Nocturna said. "Uh, well, hold on, I'll take her and Splashy over there outside."

"Okay," Lillie said, her blush managing to die down a bit. "Just be careful."

"I will, I will," Nocturna said. "Gimme a ring when you get out of this place."

"I will," Lillie nodded, hanging up.

"She was nice!" Skyla exclaimed, having no idea of the undertone of the conversation.

"Yeah, just go with that." Katie rolled her eyes.

 _With Nocturna_

The Zubat Moémon picked Moon's arm up, trying to drag her.

"You are heavy." She grunted. "You're also jacked, so I get that. But, how do you weigh so damn much?"

"Is Moon lady gonna be okay?" Karrie asked, walking beside her.

"She'll be fine." Nocturna continued to drag her. "She's one tough customer."

"Okay." Karrie nodded, accepting this. "Moon lady strong. She really strong."

"Yeah," Nocturna grunted once again. "I suppose her heritage has to do with that. But, I guess her strength could also be from her own trainings."

"She really strong," Karrie said.

"Yeah," Nocturna said.

Suddenly and without warning, a being was standing in front of them. They saw her enter, but it was a bit shocking to see her.

The being wore platform sandals that had inch thick soles. They were a dark blue in color, and were seemingly simple to balance on. She wore white sock like stockings that went halfway up her thighs. They had three dark blue bows near the top of them, decorating them. She wore dark grey, skin tight leggings that went under the stockings. She wore a skirt that went halfway down her thighs. It was pure white and had blue trim around the edge. Two long tassels draped down from the waist portion of the top, dark blue bows decorating them. She was almost wearing a kimono top, the waist covered by a dark blue belt. Over that was what resembled a second skirt. It reaped down and was a dark grey mixed with blue. It also had blue trim. The top she wore was white and the sleeves close to her body. She had longer sleeves over top of those that were wider, almost by six inches. They were pure white as well, dropping to her legs. Around her neck, she wore a covering of some sort. IT was white with several blue bows decorating it. Her hair was pure white like fallen snow and went down to her knees. It seemed to move like a breeze blew it, despite there not being much wind in the cave. Her eyes were blue and seemed to reflect the color of the sea.

"Idiot child," She said, picking Moon up with one hand and dragging her unconscious body. Her voice was stern, yet it showed some concern.

"Where are you taking her?" Nocturna asked, getting in front of her.

"I am taking her to where she belongs." The woman said. "And, don't either of you try to stop me."

"Who do you think you are to take our friend?" Nocturna demanded.

"Yeah, you no take Moon lady!" Karrie moved in front of her, her small hands pulling on Moon's larger one.

"Enough, children." The woman said, irritation seeping into her voice. "I am taking Moon where she belongs: home."

"Wait…" Nocturna froze. "You're… there's no way."

"This idiotic child has thrown herself into danger yet again." The woman said. "She must be taken to learn the proper way to carry herself about."

"But, her friends want her with them," Nocturna said, her voice rising. "As much as I can't stand humans, Moon likes and trusts them. Who are you to take her away from them?"

"Excuse you?" The woman asked, shocked at Nocturna's tone. "Who are you to make judgements of me? You are a cave dwelling Moémon. Don't talk to me as if we are equals."

"You're right," Nocturna said. "We're not equals. Because you don't respect Moon's wishes."

"She does not respect mine." The woman said. "So, I don't think your argument holds."

"Moon is her own person." Nocturna said.

"She has a destiny," The woman said.

"And, it's what _she_ makes of it," Nocturna said. "Not you."

"You meanie!" Karrie began to hit the woman with her small fists. "You leave Moon lady here!"

"Ingrates, the lot of you," The woman said, groaning in irritation. "Fine, I will leave Moon in your care. But, if you fail, I will return for you."

"You don't scare me," Nocturna said.

"I should," The woman said, continuing to walk with Moon. "I will take her out of this infernal cave and there I will leave her. However, her next step is up to you. I will return for her later."

"We'll see what she wants," Nocturna said.

"We shall," The woman said. "We shall."

As the group walked, Karrie kept looking at the woman suspiciously, as if she distrusted her.

"I do not know why you are suspicious of me, child," The woman said. "I may not like it when I don't get my way, but I am a woman of my word. I will not take Moon."

"You better not," Karrie said, her youth not being intimidating as well as her attire.

"You'd better be evolved before you try to give me threats," The woman said. "But, you are very noble. When you evolve, you will be a force to be reckoned with."

"Moon's gonna survive, right?" Nocturna asked.

"If she doesn't, she's not as strong as you'd think," The woman said. "But, I think that she'd be fine if she survived. Honestly, why she is so reckless is beyond me. Idiotic child. I suppose those Oaks raised her correctly in one regard."

"Is she… a hybrid?" Nocturna asked.

"No," The woman said.

"I see…" Nocturna said. "So… is there a name you want us to call you?"

"Oceana," The woman said. "That is fine for you to call me."

"Fine then, Oceana." Nocturna said. "How long until she recovers?"

"It depends on if she can expel the Poison." Oceana said. "But, the question truly is what she plans to do about this group. They're certainly a problem."

"Why aren't you helping?" Nocturna asked. "I mean, I dislike humans, but those guys are certainly someone I don't want to fight."

"They are not my concern," Oceana said. "I am more concerned with the disappearance of Mew."

"Mew's gone?" Nocturna asked, shocked at this news shed just been given. "How is that possible?"

"I am unsure," Oceana said. "But, I aim to find out. Moon can handle these humans."

"Are you sure you don't want to help her?" Nocturna asked.

"She's made it very clear she wants nothing to do with her heritage." Oceana said.

"Whatever then," Nocturna said as they exited the cave. On the other side, they saw the group Moon travelled with.

"Moon!" Lillie saw her, running over. "I was so worried and I—um, h-hello, miss, um, Lu—"

"Oceana is fine," Oceana said. "Here is your partner. Take her and get her rest. I am leaving."

"Um, th-thank you," Lillie was very nervous as she was handed Moon. She strained to carry her, surprised that Oceana could do it so easily with one hand… though, Lillie figured she should be able to considering her position.

"I am leaving," Oceana walked back into the cave, seemingly disappearing.

"Moon!" Lillie looked at her, falling over from Moon's weight, which was a great deal more than Lillie's own. Pyrah, Aqua, Katie, and Skyla tried to lift her, straining.

"My Shadow will assist." Hikari said as a shape materialized from where her shadow was.

The Shadow was as tall as Hikari. She wore blackish purple shoes that had inch and a half heels. The shoes had three buckles on them, each with a belt. She wore black leggings that were a slight purple. She wore a dark lavender colored skirt that went to her knees. A frame, which was in the shape of a dress, went over that. A skirt of sorts went over that. It was a purplish black in color and seemed like a shadow. It was much higher in the front, but didn't reveal anything. In the back, it was frilly. It had a bow on it, the same shape as Hikari's, but on the back. Her sleeves were the same as Hikari's, but slightly longer, covering her fingers a bit. A frilly collar of sorts draped over her shoulders. It was the same color as the dress she was wearing. She had purplish black hair that was a bit wild and went down to her waist. It was very thick and soft looking. Two points in it, like the 'ears' on Hikari's head, stood up. They were shaped like triangles and seemed to be similar to ears. Some of it draped over her shoulders as well. Her bangs went more over her face than Hikari's, pointed and sharp looking. Her eyes were a bloody red color and made her seem insane almost. Her skin had a purplish tint to it, almost like a shadow.

"I'll take that," The being said, easily hoisting Moon over her shoulder.

"She's strong." Katie mused.

"Thank you, Shadow." Hikari said.

"No prob, baby sis." The being, who the group decided to refer to as Shadow, said as she held Moon over her shoulder with no effort.

"How are you so strong?!" Skyla rushed over to her, excited.

"I just am," Shadow shrugged. "Hikari's the non-physical attacker."

"Cool!" Skyla exclaimed.

"You look real good," Nocturna moved over to Lillie.

"Taken," Lillie said without hesitation.

"Fine, fine," Nocturna said. "Let's just get this overactive demigoddess to Cerulean to heal."

"It's too bad we didn't pick up any antidotes," Lillie said.

"So this is the child I sensed," Shadow said. "She is certainly a force to be reckoned with."

"U-Um, Miss Sh-Shadow," Leaf stammered.

"What?" Shadow turned to see her.

"Th-Thank you for helping Frieda find us," Leaf blushed as she looked down. She then hugged the Shadow Moémon, moving back over to Flora, who wrapped her up with her vines.

"Guess I know which team I'm batting for," Shadow mused.

* * *

Well, the rescue mission went well. But, will they be able to help Moon recover quickly? Find out soon.


	8. Cerulean City

Chapter Seven: Cerulean City

Moon blinked her eyes open, finding herself in a dark area. Confused by this, she took a deep breath and concentrated on the area around her like her aunts had taught her. She could hear the sound of rushing water, so she knew she had to be deep into a cave. She felt the cold air on her… naked chest.

She then realized that she was unclothed, though, she wasn't alarmed by this, only confused.

"You're taking your time to sense this scenery." A female voice from nearby said to her.

Moon turned to the voice to see a figure standing behind her.

The figure was wearing a light purple pair of armor like boots that went three quarters of the way up her legs, slanting downward to come up in the front. There were dark purple segments on them, which showed the pulsing of her power. She wore a pair of pants that was cut off on one leg. It was a light purple and went into the left leg of the armor. She had a top that stopped a little way into her midriff, being a light purple in collar with a black section starting at her armpits. It had no sleeves, but she wore separate sleeves. They were light purple and were also gloves. Her hair was long, reaching to her legs. It was dark purple, being in a single length, but not tied. Her skin was pale from being out of the sun for so long, though she was not bothered by it. From behind her, a tail extended. It was dark purple in color. Her eyes were closed, but they were a lavender color, pulsing with Psychic power.

"Who are you?" Moon asked. "I don't think I know you."

"I'm surprised, dear Moon," the figure said, crossing her arms. "You don't recognize me."

"Uh, excuse me," Moon said, tilting her head a bit as her untied hair flowed over her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure I haven't met you before in my life."

"I see," The figure said with a slight chuckle. "You just don't remember. Perhaps you'd recognize me better this way."

Her clothing and body shifted itself to a pink color, changing in design as well. She was at least eight inches shorter than before. She was no longer wearing clothing past halfway down her thighs. Her legs were white with some pink mixed in. She had a more delicate looking frame. She seemed more petite and small as well. Her bare feet splashed in the puddle she was standing in for a split second. Her shorts were a bright pink and were loose, like pajama pants. She wore a long sleeved shirt that went over her hands a little. It was tied with a connected ribbon and was open at the bottom, showing off her pinkish white stomach without showing anything immodest. It was like a pajama shirt and was thin (not thin enough to show anything, but thin enough to not keep one warm) and flapped a little in the colder air of the cave. A long tail extended from behind her and waved a little of her own effort. It was very thin at the base all the way up until the end, where it became thicker and sort of rounded off. It could be compared to a snake of sorts in its looks… though, it was pink like the clothes she wore. Her hair was a cotton candy pink and split off into several groups of strands in the back. They moved to make themselves visible, two in particular. Her bangs were longer, but still didn't cover her eyes. Two pink feline ears poked up from her hair, like a triangle or onigiri. Her eyes were a pretty sky blue, looking at Moon with a little giggle in them. Her face was childlike as we her body in a sense.

"Wait, I know you." Moon said, stepping closer. "You're that pink girl that kept following me around in Alola. What are you doing here? And… why am I naked?"

"We're in your mind." She giggled. "You can make clothes if you want."

"Oh." Moon said, imagining her typical outfit on herself. She left her hair untied, however, letting it drape.

"Not gonna put your hair ties in?" the girl asked with a giggle. "Oh well, you look cuter this way."

"Eh, I don't need to hold back." Moon said. "We're in my mind after all. No need for my restrictors. Also, why are we in my mind?"

"Cuz you're asleep, silly." The figure giggled. "Duh."

"Oh yeah, the Poison," Moon said. "That did hurt me. So, where are you?"

"I'm right next to you, silly." The figure said, trying to hold in her giggles.

"What's your name?" Moon asked.

"Aww, you can't remember my name?" The giggles turned to a pout. "I told you, didn't I?"

"What was it?" Moon asked.

"My name's Felicia." The girl said. "You shoulda remembered that."

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while." Moon said.

"Well, I was looking for my mom." Felicia said. "You seen her?"

"Who's your mom?" Moon asked.

"They call her Mew." Felicia said, floating over to Moon, her long tail swishing back and forth methodically.

"Mew's your mom?" Moon asked.

"Yep," Felicia nodded. "I heard she was here and so I followed you. You got kinda knocked out."

"Poison'll do that to ya." Moon shrugged. "So, where physically are you?"

"I'm near the Chicken Nugget Bridge." Felicia said, giggling once again. "I don't know why it's called that cuz there's no chicken."

"It's just the Nugget Bridge." Moon said. "It's cuz it's made entirely of Nuggets."

"Cooool!" Felicia's eyes sparkled with interest. "Well, I'm there, so you gotta find me when you wake up. There's this weirdo in a stupid looking outfit with a big red R on his chest and he's weird, so I'm not gonna see him. There's a Gengar Moémon and a Nidoking Moémon that just appeared here for some reason."

"Weird," Moon shrugged. "So, what else did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted to play with you some more." Felicia said, moving behind Moon and wrapping her arms, legs, and tail around her. "We had so much fun the last time."

"Eh, sure," Moon shrugged. "I'll play with you. I'll come find you, alright?"

"Okay!" Felicia grinned wide, giggling. "You know, you're pretty big, you know that?"

"Big how?" Moon asked.

"Muscly," Felicia grinned. "That's how."

"I see," Moon chuckled. "Well, how do I get back to the real world?"

"I'll let you out," Felicia grinned. "But, one more thing first."

"What?" Moon asked.

"Stay away from Lavender Town." Felicia said. "That place gives me the creeps. I don't wanna go there."

"We might have to," Moon said. "It gives me the creeps too, but we might have to. I heard a report that there's a huge wreck of the trees and stuff and there's no way out of Cerulean except that way."

"Uh-oh," Felicia said. "Well, I guess we'll have to risk it then."

"Yeah," Moon nodded. "Well, I'll see you then."

"Alrighty then!" Felicia snapped her fingers.

Moon blinked her eyes once and found herself looking up at the ceiling of a white room.

"So, the sleeping deity awakens," Came Nocturna's voice from nearby. "Morning, Sunshine. Or, should I say Hurricane?"

"Call me whatever you want," Moon chuckled. "How long was I out?"

"Twenty four hours," Nocturna said. "You missed some stuff. Pyrah and Aqua learned Mega Punch and Mega Kick and your friends met new friends. *mutters: also, your girlfriend and the other one are pretty damn good looking.* We got joined up by a Clefable and a Gengar. They haven't picked teams, so I guess the three of us are interchangeable."

"Cool," Moon said, sitting up. "So, the Poison's gone?"

"It should be," Nocturna spit out a purple liquid into a dish. "You're welcome for that one, by the way. Poisoned blood tastes terrible. Yuck."

"Even for a Poison type, huh," Moon shrugged.

"But, how'd you take so much damage from that?" Nocturna asked. "You should have been able to handle that way better."

"Poison just hurts me more than most." Moon shrugged. "It's genetics. So, where's Lils?"

"They're takin' Splashy to Misty's place." Nocturna said. "I'm on watch duty. Buncha weird nurses wantin' a blood sample. Kicked those damn humans' asses."

"Don't cause too much trouble," Moon stood up.

"How'd you stand that quick?" Nocturna was surprised. "You were unconscious five minutes ago."

"I'm a speedy recovery," Moon shrugged.

"Well, head to Misty's," Nocturna said. "We're gonna storm that Gym today."

"Sweet," Moon said. "Let's go."

The two headed out of the Moémon Center.

"That report wasn't kidding about that wreck of trees." Moon gaped at the scene to the south of Cerulean City. "That's not gonna be gotten through."

"Yippee…" Nocturna said with no enthusiasm. "We have to go through Lavender Town now. Joy, oh joy."

"It gives me the creeps too," Moon said, clenching her fists once. "We'll just have to get it over with though. Unfortunately, that means we have to take the long way to the third Gym, Vermillion City through Digglet's Cave instead of cutting through Saffron."

"Yeah," Nocturna sighs. "I wanna just get away from all these stupid humans. I either want to yell at them or drink their blood."

"Stray away from the latter," Moon said. "My friend Zuzu was also a vampire and it didn't go well when her urges got too strong at times."

"What happened?" Nocturna asked.

"Nothing good," Moon sighed. "She was the fastest member of our team."

"So, which stat was yours?" Nocturna asked.

"None," Moon said. "I wasn't the best in any stat, but I was a good second."

"Surprising," Nocturna said. "But, whatever. Where's Misty's place?"

"Up here," Moon walked into the Gym, opening the door. She immediately, without hesitation, jumped into the water, a huge grin on her face as she swam over to Misty.

"Hey," She grinned, propping herself up on her arms. "You seen my friends?"

"We're over here," Lillie waved from nearby with Leaf.

"You're just in time," Misty said. "I see you like the water."

"I love it," Moon said. "It's the best."

"Well, I proposed a little idea I heard about from a couple of friends who seem to think that this town is a good place to sunbathe… you'll see them when you leave. But, anyway, here's the idea they heard about in Unova: the Triple Battle."

"Sounds complicated," Moon said.

"Nah," Misty said. "Basically, I use my six Moémon and you guys send out two each to beat them, but we only have three out at once."

"If you say so," Moon shrugged. "I'm game. Pyrah, you want first or should Skyla get first?"

"I wanna go second!" Skyla grinned. "She's gonna use her most powerful second!"

"Okay," Moon said.

"Not asking if I want to go?" Nocturna asked.

"We're gonna use the ones we've trained with longer." Moon said. "Since we know their attacks and all. Once we get to know you three better and your skillsets, we'll use you on the next Gyms."

"Fair," Nocturna said. "I'll just train on the Moémon on whatever Route's to the East. Then, I think I'm gonna go try to get some Pollination going if you catch my drift."

"Gross," Moon said. "Just don't be too pushy. Also, I gotta go get a friend after this Gym, so don't be too long."

"I won't," Nocturna said. "Bye,"

"Well, I'm not ready yet." Misty said. "My team's still practicing. They'll be out in a minute and we can start. I'll call your Moédex. You can go meet my friends. They said they knew you."

"Huh?" Moon asked, swimming over to the door and getting out of the water before leaving the Gym.

Once outside, she let her clothes dry and headed over to the shore of Cerulean, which overlooked a small cave. Moon noticed two people on the shore, both in tanning chairs, relaxing in the nice sun that was out at the time.

The one on the left was in a bikini with Moéballs for images and tied in a bow. She had hair that was as blue as Moon's with eyes to match. Though, they had a tint of red. A black outfit with a white cincher was next to her chair as well as a gold colored crown like object. Black shoes with yellow toes sat next to them.

The one on the right wore a simple black bikini that was the same type as the other. Her hair was long and blonde and went down as far as Moon's did on her. Her eyes were green and were an emerald color. Her outfit, which lay next to her, consisted of a black shirt and pants combo as well as a black fur coat.

"Dawn?" Moon asked them. "Cynthia? What are you guys doing in Kanto?"

The two females turned to see the dripping blunette, a little surprised.

"Moon?" they asked. "When did you get back here?"

"A few days ago," Moon said. "I'm takin' the Gym Challenge. What about you guys?"

"Vacation," Cynthia, the blonde, said, her voice elegant and sophisticated, yet still kind. "Being a Champion is tough, yet boring work."

"Tell me about it," Dawn, the other blunette, said. Her voice was more childish, but still mature.

"I third that," Moon cracked her back. "Though, in Alola, it's mostly boring since there's like no one who wants to challenge me."

"Considering your team took on a god, I'm not surprised." Cynthia chuckled.

"Yet, the still challenge you guys…" Moon said.

"True," Dawn said. "Well, I guess we kept that secret."

"I kept my challenge by Necrozma secret," Moon said. "I mean, I only told you two, Lillie, Professor Kukui, and my grampa."

"Well, I'm sure no one's found out then." Cynthia chuckled. "You two do share that in common."

"That's true, I guess." Moon shrugged.

"Also, you're both blunettes who hide your true heritages and have a taste for blondes." Cynthia smirked. Dawn smacked her arm with a face that was red with her blush.

"Heeeey!" She whined. "Stop being like that!"

"You love it." Cynthia pulled her over onto her chair, smirking as she held her on top of her.

"Yeah, I do." Dawn kissed the blonde Champion on the lips, snuggling up to her.

"You two need to get laid," Moon joked.

"We did just last night." Cynthia said with a small grin, which earned her a smack from Dawn.

"So, how's it been in Sinnoh?" Moon asked. "You guys solve your little Giratina problem?"

"Yeah, it was fixed," Cynthia nodded. "She just needed to take a chill pill."

"Or an Ice Beam to the face," Dawn said.

"Nice," Moon fist bumped her, sitting down in the other chair. "Say, I don't remember that cave being here before. Is it new?"

"Yeah," Cynthia said. "It was just here one day, they say. Rumor has it there's something dangerous lurking in the depths."

"Sounds awesome," Moon said. "I'm gonna go in."

"Not yet," Dawn said. "You shouldn't go in alone."

"I took on a god with my team," Moon said. "There's little I'll be worried about… except Lavender Town."

"That place is downright scary," Dawn said.

"Little fraidy cat here didn't want to goin the haunted houses," Cynthia playfully flicked Dawn's ear, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'd be creeped out too." Moon said. "I heard there was a zombie or something in there."

"Probably," Dawn shrugged. "May was sayin' she avoided it."

"May's here too?" Moon asked. "That's… odd. Why are the three of us here?"

"Who knows?" Dawn shrugged. "It's fine. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

Moon opened her mouth to reply just as her Pokédex rang. She looked at it and put it away.

"I gotta go," She said. "Misty's ready for me at the Gym."

"Alright," Cynthia said. "Have fun. We'll have our own fun."

"You better not touch the ties on my bikini." Dawn said, lightly pinching Cynthia's arm.

"No promises, babe." Cynthia smirked as Moon walked back to the Gym.

"Alright, I'm here, Misty." Moon said with a grin as she entered the Challenge area.

"Great." Misty grinned. "Here's my party."

Misty had six Moémon dressed in identical outfits, two different sets. There was one for the Starmie and one for the Staryu.

The Staryu wore light brown swimsuits that covered their whole bodies except for their heads. They were also wearing light brown shoes. Around their necks they wore a necklace that was a ruby encompassed by gold. The necklace also was held around their waists by a chain. They had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. They wore no gloves, but they had ruby designs on their palms.

"From left to right," Misty said. "Their names are Star, Gem, and Shine. Star will be battling Leaf, Gem will battle Moon and Shine Lillie."

"Got it," The Staryu Moémon said, each with a grin as they walked up to the respective opponent.

The Starmie had on black shoes that went under lavender colored leggings. The leggings were held up by red belts that looped around their legs several times. The leggings stopped a little past their knees. They wore lavender skirts that left about ten inches of skin showing between them and the leggings. They wore shirts that were a lighter purple and draped over the skirts a little. They had what looked like rubies attached to their chests, held by a golden case that held them fast. They wore unattached sleeves, their shirts being sleeveless, that were a dark purple and draped over their hands. The sleeves were held on with belts. Their hair was a dark purple and tied into a short ponytail with a red tie. A second, gold colored tie was there, and was longer like strings. They had ruby red eyes.

"From left to right," Misty pointed to each. "Their names are Ruby, Jewel, and Holly. Holly, you take Leaf, Jewel with Moon, and Ruby with Lillie."

"Right," They said, walking up to their opponents and shaking their hands.

"So, you are Moon," Jewel said, studying her. "You are certainly an impressive one."

"Thanks." Moon grinned. "You are too."

"Not near as much as yourself," Jewel said.

"Let's get this battle started!" Misty grinned as the Staryu Moémon lined up, Moon, Lillie, and Leaf sending out their starters. The six Moémon lined up, ready to fight. Pyrah and Flora cracked their knuckles as they got ready to dish out some punishment while Aqua stood there.

"Go!" Misty shouted.

Flora grabbed her opponent, Star and slammed her into the ground, her vines attacking her with powerful whips as she almost mercilessly beat her with her Grass type attacks.

Pyrah struggled against her opponent, Gem, having a good disadvantage, but managing to hold her own. She kicked the Staryu in the gut, knocking her down as she used two power Metal Claws on her. This knocked her out, Pyrah standing proud.

Aqua and her opponent, Shine, traded blows, both seemingly equal as they fought. However, Aqua had the higher Defense, using that to her advantage as she knocked her opponent down, landing hard on her.

After they'd defeated their opponents, the three stood there as they were enveloped in a bright light. The groups gaped at them.

"A-Are they… e-evolving?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah," Moon nodded. "It's about time and they have enough strength to."

"So amazing," Lillie said. "A triple evolution in a triple battle."

When the light died down, three new Moémon stood strong and tall as they looked at their trainers.

Flora now wore dark green leggings that went almost all the way up her legs. They had even darker spots on them and hugged her body tightly. She wore a long shirt that had a collar that went up to her chin, hugging her neck closely. The shirt draped over her legs a bit, leaving about an inch of skin on her legs showing. The sleeves of the shirt went all the way to her wrists, almost covering her hands. It had spots just like the leggings. The leaves on her back had sprouted a large flower, from which more leaves sprung. Her vines were a little thicker, but not by much. Her hair was a darker green, the color of the grass even. It was long and went to her chin in length, the strands being thin like grass. Two small ears the color of her shirt poked up from her hair. Her eyes were an even darker red, sparkling almost. A single tooth stuck from her mouth a little, pointed and sharp. She was now about six inches taller than Leaf and had a sturdier and more developed looking frame. Though, she still looked like the same Flora.

Pyrah was now up to Moon's ear and she was now wearing combat boots that were dark orange red in color. She wore a tight pair of ripped jeans that looked like she'd been dragged over concrete, though the skin underneath was fine. She had on a belt that was a dark brown in color, despite the fact that the jeans were pretty tight. She wore a top that was down to her midriff, held on by several straps. It was a deep red color with some orange mixed in. Several flaming marks went up her bare arms, resembling tattoos, but different. Her tail was a little thicker and was a deep red color with some orange mixed in. The flame on it was brighter and hotter. Her hair was a deep red with some orange mixed into it. It was styled to move to one side, falling on her right side. It wrapped around her chin in a sense and draped over her shoulder. It came up sort of like a flame, giving it a sort of punk look. Though, her whole attire was sort of punk like. Her eyes were a blue color, like a sapphire.

Aqua was now as tall as Lillie, her body more developed. She wore brown shoes that were very comfortable. She wore water blue socks that went over her knees. She wore a tan colored skirt that went halfway down her thighs. She wore a shirt like a schoolgirl's in design, but a little different. It was a watery blue, having short sleeves. The collar was a tan color and folded over her shoulders. She wore a glove on her left hand that was as blue as her shirt. She had a red pendant around her neck that shone. She still had a shell, but this was more of a strange type. It seemed like it was bigger, yet the same size, perhaps due to her change in size. She wore a scarf that trailed behind her a bit, looking like her tail. Said tail was now longer and resembled ocean waves in its shape. Her hair was a deeper blue and went to her neck. Her bangs never blocked her vision, but curled around her face to show it fully. Two wing like ears emerged from her hair, a lighter blue than her hair and the color of her tail. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, cool and collected.

"Woah!" Misty gasped. "So cool! You guys are awesome!"

"Now," Moon said. "You guys come back. We'll let you show off later. Let's let someone else fight, alright?"

"You got it," Pyrah cracked her neck and stepped next to Moon.

"Whatever," Flora said, standing behind Leaf, a vine subtly slipping under the trainer's clothes to wrap around her waist as her sign of encouragement. Leaf, used to it, smiled a little, nodding.

"Understood," Aqua stood next to Lillie.

"I wanna go!" Skyla exclaimed. "It's my turn!"

"Sure," Moon said.

Frieda stepped up to face Holly, the Starmie Moémon staring her down.

"You look pretty tough," Holly said. "Bet you can't keep up though."

Skyla skipped up to face Jewel, grinning wide.

"Let's make this great!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Jewel exclaimed with just as much enthusiasm.

"Oh god, there's two of them!" Katie and Misty both said.

"I wanna see your best," Katie said to Ruby.

"Same," Ruby nodded. "Let's do it."

"Go!" Misty shouted.

Frieda simply stood there as Holly rushed for her. She expertly blocked each of her attacks, dodging some as well.

"You certainly are good," Holly commented. "But, something is off about you."

Frieda said nothing, continuing.

"You're definitely creepy." Holly said. "But, here's my special move! Bubblebeam!"

She thrust her palm at Frieda, which sent tons of bubbles into her gut. Frieda fell backward, a small crack seen in her clothing.

Her body began to crack further, her clothing included in the cracking. Once the 'shell' of her body broke, pieces began to fall off, the body splitting open in the middle, a form beginning to emerge. It was a white glowing form in the shape of a woman. Golden strands of what looked like webbing wrapped around her arms, legs, and ankles, pinning them together. It was also wrapped around her mouth, forcing her to be completely silent. However, the strands shattered, the glow around the woman beginning to lessen, revealing her attire. Her 'shell' still lay on the ground, unmoving.

This form of Frieda was slightly shorter than previously. She was wearing purple boots with thick blue soles. The soles were at least an inch thick with a heel that was half an inch. The boots were made of a material that hugged her legs tightly and still allowed movement. They rose up almost to her knees in the back, the front being about an inch or two lower, the top being at an angle. She wore a leotard like top that was strapless. It had a skirt that went almost to her boots and was a thin, silk like substance. The top was a purple color and seemed similar to lavender. The area over her breasts was blue mixed with lavender in color. She had long gloves that were a similar material to the top. They were purple and blue striped, the same colors as the top. The gloves went past her elbows a little bit. Two large, bisectional wings emerged from her back, similar to those of a butterfly. They were beautiful and strong looking. The outside was bold and black with thinner black lines moving inward in a pattern. Her hair was long and dark brown, moving past her knees even. It flowed and seemed to move like in a breeze. Two large, red, orb like objects were in her hair, one on each side, and resembled compound eyes in texture and look. Two antennae emerged from her head, both with a small bulb at the end. Her eyes were a mahogany red like the autumn leaves, glowing and powerful.

"Wh-what the heck you guys?!" Misty exclaimed. "Four in one!"

"I-I didn't think th-this would happen." Leaf said.

"I wonder if what happened last time will happen this time." Shadow mused.

"Wh-What happened last time?" Leaf asked.

"You'll see." Shadow said.

"You look pretty good now," Holly said.

"You too," Frieda said, moving behind Holly with a speed unexpected, driving an elbow into her back.

"H-Her voice is so p-pretty," Leaf said.

Holly fell forward, flipping to right herself.

"You're way stronger too," She smirked, clenching her fist. "Now, I'm getting pumped."

"I won't let you have this victory." Frieda said. "I will earn it for Leaf."

Leaf blushed as the rest glanced at her.

"Wh-What?" She asked.

"Nothing," They said.

Frieda and Holly fought, trading blows as they fought, throwing in the odd non-physical attack.

"Goooo Friedaaaa!" Skyla and Jewel cheered, dressed as cheerleaders, waving pompoms. "Gooooo Hollyyyyy!"

"Focus on your own fight, dolts!" Katie and Ruby punched the two in the back of the head, knocking both to the ground, leaving them seeing stars.

"OOOOOwwwwwwiiiieeeee!" They both wailed. "Kaaaaatieeeee/Ruuuubyyyyyy that huuuurt!"

"That's the idea, dunce!" Katie and Ruby said in unison.

"Awwwwwww" Both Skyla and Jewel crossed their arms and pouted.

Their respective best friends knocked them over the head again, this time knocking them out to stay.

"Now," They said in unison. "Where was I? Oh yeah!"

They continued to fight, Katie managing to land a Hyper Fang on Ruby's arm, kneeing her in the gut.

"You're really good." Ruby said, wincing as she held her arm. "But, I got a few tricks."

She pulsed a wave of Psychic energy into Katie's gut, sending her backwards to Lillie, unconscious.

"Nice," Ruby chuckled, falling backwards and passing out as well.

Frieda and Holly continued to trade very powerful blows with each other, neither showing signs of quitting.

"Confusion!" Both yelled, pulsing Psychic energy into each other and being pushed back.

"You're doing great, Frieda!" Lillie said.

"Y-Yeah," Leaf nodded. "Sh-Show her what you're m-made of."

"You got it!" Frieda nodded back to her, moving forward and slamming her fist into Holly's face. Holly bounced backwards, hitting the ground and jumping back up.

"Let's just do our final attacks and see where that goes," She smirked, cracking her knuckles. Frieda stood, ready to attack as well.

"Fine," Frieda said. "Leaf, step back."

"O-Okay," Leaf stepped back, watching Frieda. Frieda concentrated her energy into her hands, charging them with as much as she could muster.

Holly did the same as the two faced off, prepared to fight on a heavy front.

They rushed for each other, giving a powerful yell as they unleashed their attacks on each other. The room filled with energy as they caused a minor explosion that threw everyone but Moon backwards.

When the smoke cleared, they were both still standing. Holly chuckled, falling over before Frieda.

Frieda turned back to Leaf, looking at her as her shell began to glow slightly.

"Leaf," She said, moving over to her trainer and cupping her chin. "You are very special."

"Wh-What?" Leaf blushed, Flora rolling her eyes.

"You have potential." Frieda said as the shell glowed further. "You are stronger than you'll ever know. Strive for that."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded. "B-But, what about you?"

"I'll always be here," Frieda said, a smirk crossing her lips. "Even if I can't speak, I'll still be there for you."

"Wh-What?" Leaf asked. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"This form is temporary," Frieda said. "It's not ready yet. I can't use it much. But, I will leave you with one thing before I go."

She kissed Leaf's forehead, hugging her trainer as the "shell" wrapped the strands around her, pulling her back in.

Frieda stood back up as she was before the fight, walking over to Leaf.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Misty asked. Moon had an expression that showed she was deep in thought. However, she didn't show her thoughts as she picked Skyla and Katie up, her and her group walking up to Misty.

"Well, you guys earned 'em." Misty chuckled. "Unlike Ash."

"Who?" Lillie asked.

"An old friend of mine," Misty chuckled. "Someday, I could tell you guys the story."

"Okay," Moon said. "We'll be here to hear it."

"Well, you guys also get these Water Pulse TMs." Misty handed them the disks.

"T(-T)hanks," The three trainers said.

"You're welcome," Misty said. "And, thanks for bringing Karrie back. She's sleeping right now."

"Well, she was adorable," Moon said. "So, we'll see you later, Misty."

"Bye then," Misty waved at them as they left the Gym.

"You guys wait here," Moon said. "I gotta go grab someone before we go."

"Who?" Lillie asked.

"You remember the pink girl?" Moon asked.

"She's here?" Lillie asked.

"Yep," Moon said. "Oh, look, there's Nocturna."

"I'm back," Nocturna said, walking over to Leaf and sinking her fangs lightly into her neck. "Looks like I was right; your blood is sweet."

Leaf blushed heavily and shook a little from the tingling sensation in her neck; not a pleasant sensation or a bad one, just a tingle left from the punctures.

"Back the hell off, Vampire!" Flora pulled her off and tossed her backwards.

Nocturna flipped herself around, cracking her neck.

"Gotta say, I see why she trusts you two," She smirked, wiping the blood on her lips with her wrist. "You two are pretty damn fine."

"Pervert," Flora said.

"Like you're one to talk," Nocturna stood in front of the Grass type. "Miss 'I tie my trainer up for my own amusement'. What do you call that?"

"Keeping her in line," Flora said, crossing her arms and faced Nocturna, the two being the same height.

"Pretty kinky way of doing so," Nocturna said with a seductive chuckle. "Back where I come from we call that pet play."

Flora growled, throwing a punch at Nocturna, which she dodged, the Zubat staring into her eyes, which caused Flora to pass out.

"Wh-What did you do?" Leaf asked, concern in her eyes and voice.

"Hypnosis," Nocturna hoisted Flora onto her shoulder and moving over to Leaf and grabbing her ass, which elicited a squeak from the human. "Holy _shit_ you're way lighter than Moon. But, she'll be out for a bit. Long enough for me to have a little fun with you."

"Nocturna, heel," Moon said, crossing her arms

"*sigh* Fine." Nocturna stopped, grumbling a bit. "I'll have my fun later, cutie."

"I'm going to go now," Moon said. "Nocturna, if they say stop, you stop. Otherwise, I will bind and gag you until we get to Rock Tunnel, which we have to get through to get to Lavender Town."

"You wouldn't," Nocturna said.

"Try me," Moon raised an eyebrow. "And, all present, I'll know if anyone tells a lie, so don't try to get her in trouble."

With that Moon left, leaving the rest to their own devices.

Upon arriving at Nugget Bridge, Moon walked past the trainers, who seemed to want to battle her.

"Hey, our eyes met!" One called.

"Don't have any Moémon." Moon said, shrugging. "Sorry."

She arrived at the end of the bridge. Once she'd made it a good distance from the end of the bridge, Moon headed left and sat down on the grass around her.

"Hiya, Moon!" The cheery voice of Felicia came up to Moon, appearing right behind her.

"Hey, Felicia," Moon said. "I finished my Gym Challenge."

"Great!" Felicia grinned. "Did you win?"

"Yep," Moon said.

"I knew you would," Felicia giggled. "You're so strong."

"That's not exactly why," Moon said. "I didn't fight, remember?"

"Of course," Felicia giggled. "You'd win every time."

"Well, I wasn't the best in any stat on my team." Moon said. "Zuzu is faster than me, Tyra is stronger than me, Sparky is stronger than me with ranged attacks, Velvet has more stamina than me, and Wanda is more defensive than me."

"Well, you were always second best," Felicia said. "I mean, you're a demigoddess. Surely, that's gotta help."

"Even at my most powerful, I'm nowhere near as skilled as the rest of my team in any single stat." Moon chuckled. "I don't stand a chance to win."

"You can beat them, though." Felicia said, tilting her head. "Right?"

"Sometimes, because I have better stats in other areas," Moon shrugged. "But, I'd say we're even when it comes to stats and stuff. The whole team's win-loss record when fighting amongst ourselves is pretty even."

"Cool!" Felicia giggled. "I figured you'd be right like that."

"Well, it's about more than that." Moon said. "It's about being capable and working hard and training hard."

"You're pretty good at that," Felicia said, her tail swishing back and forth.

"Thanks," Moon said. "So, why don't we head back now?"

"Okay!" Felicia said. "Let's go."

"Will they be able to see you?" Moon asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Felicia giggled. "If you trust them, they'll be able to see me."

"Works for me," Moon shrugged. "Let's go."

"Right," Felicia grinned. The two then headed toward Nugget Bridge, Moon walking and Felicia floating.

* * *

I wonder how these guys are going to do in this adventure. Though, they're heading to Lavender Town, so I feel we're due for some scares when they get there...


	9. To Lavender Town

Chapter Eight: To Lavender Town

"I can't believe you weren't kidding when you said that," Flora said, staring in amusement and a little surprise at the sight of Nocturna, staying airborne with her wings, bound with ropes wrapping around her arms, wrists (which were behind her back), legs, and ankles and a cloth tied around her mouth with a knot in the middle.

Moon simply shrugged as she pulled the "leash" she'd tied around Nocturna's waist to keep her ranged to tighten it a little.

Nocturna chuckled in her own amusement as she muttered something to the tune of "she knows her way around these ropes".

"I-Is she uncomfortable?" Leaf asked.

"Nah," Moon said. "It's tight enough to keep her restricted, but loose enough to prevent burns. Plus, we're only going to Rock Tunnel with her like that."

"Why do you care about her being comfortable anyway?" Flora asked. "She got really handsy with you."

"And you got jealous." Pyrah snickered. "Surprised you didn't react that way when Frieda kissed her."

"Frieda," Flora said. "Is a trusted friend. Nocturna's a wild card. Besides, Frieda was gentle and Leaf has known her longer."

"By only like a week," Pyrah said.

"Has it been a week?" Moon asked. "Damn, I didn't expect that. Yeesh, I thought we got to the towns quicker than that. Guess we had to make sure everyone could catch up."

"Don't forget you being unconscious," Lillie said.

"Oh yeah," Moon said. "True."

"S-So, is everyone ready… f-for this?" Leaf asked, gulping slightly.

"Look, it's gonna be fine," Flora said. "They just make Lavender Town seem scary because of the tower of the dead Moémon in there. It'll be fine."

"W-W-We have to go through… L-L-Lavender T-Town?" Leaf asked, beginning to tremble like… well, a leaf.

"It gives me the creeps too, Leaf." Moon said. "So, take solace in that."

"Th-That makes it worse." Leaf whispered almost inaudibly, a sob choking out.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine." Flora said, shaking Leaf a little. Frieda took Leaf's hand, squeezing it. Leaf looked at her to see a slight smirk show up on the normally emotionless face of the "Metapod" Moémon.

"What's so creepy about Lavender Town?" Lillie asked, everyone except Moon looking at her with shock.

"Easy, guys," Moon said. "She's never been to Kanto before, so she's never had reason to listen to the stories."

"True," Aqua said. "Well, they say that the town is very haunted."

"Ghosts and zombies running around the town and running things." Pyrah said.

"They say the people there kidnap people and turn them into their puppets." Flora said.

Nocturna chimed in with a muffled response similar to "they say a demon resides there".

"It's said there's an item to counter the ghosts, but it's been lost somewhere." Moon said. "They call it the "Silph Scope"."

"Isn't that the company that makes the Moéballs here?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah," Moon said. "But, it's also the name of a Ghost Hunter that first discovered the Ghost type. They say he developed something to identify the Ghosts of Lavender Town."

"Wow," Lillie said. "I suppose we'd need that to get out of Lavender Town fully."

"L-Let's hope we don't get… p-p-possessed." Leaf whimpered a little.

"Scared of ghosts?" Moon asked. Leaf nodded timidly.

"We'll be fine," Moon said, patting her head.

"Hey, Moon," Lillie said. "One of your hair ties is a little cracked."

"Oh, that happened when I was fighting Ariana and her group." Moon said.

"Is… anything adverse happening?" Lillie asked.

"Nah," Moon shrugged. "It's just a little crack."

"That reminds me," Flora said, marching up to Moon. "You have explaining to do."

"I do?" Moon asked. "What about?"

"She said something earlier that I took notice of," Flora said, pointing at the restrained Nocturna, who gained a confused look on her face as she looked from side to side. Levitating off the ground a bit, she tilted her head slightly, shrugging as much as the ropes would allow her to.

"What did she say?" Moon asked.

"She called you a demigoddess." Flora said.

"Y-Yeah," Leaf said. "I-I noticed too, b-but I didn't want to say a-anything."

"Well," Moon said. "She did drink some of my blood."

"And from that, she equated you to be a demigoddess?" Flora asked. "What the hell are you?!"

"Moon," Was all Moon said as she shrugged. "That's all that should matter."

"Well, to me it doesn't." Flora said. "I'm really getting tired of you keeping secrets from us. I get privacy, but there's some crazy stuff happening around us that you seem to be at the center of. Now, start talking."

With that, Flora stared Moon down, though Moon really didn't respond to the stare, just stared back, crossing her arms. The rest of the group got a little tense, considering that Flora was a loose cannon and Moon was certainly no stranger to fighting and could most likely put Flora in the ground if she desired.

"You wouldn't understand," Moon said after a long silence, walking further ahead and letting go of Nocturna's "leash".

"Moon?" Felicia, who'd been floating nearby and had stayed quiet during the whole exchange, asked, starting to follow the blunette.

"Speaking of which, who the hell is she?" Flora asked. "We didn't get that explanation."

"Oh, she's Felicia," Lillie said. "She followed us around in Alola and is now here with us."

"What kind of Moémon is she?" Pyrah asked.

"We don't know," Lillie shrugged. "All we know is she can transform herself."

"She is a Ditto?" Aqua questioned.

"No," Lillie shook her head. "Ditto can't hold a different form for very long and she is capable of it indefinitely if she wants."

"Curious," The Wartortle Moémon mused, analyzing that knowledge.

"She's kinda weird," Katie said. "Not Skyla weird, but still weird."

"Heeeeyyy," Skyla whined. "I'm not weird!"

"Could have fooled us," Katie pat her on the head, which elicited a pout from the Pidgey Moémon.

"No fair," She said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Nocturna can fly and I still can't." Skyla pouted more.

"Zubat Moémon can fly from birth," Katie shrugged. "Pidgey Moémon have to learn how to fly."

"Really?" Skyla asked, looking at Nocturna, who turned towards her and nodded.

"Yep," Katie said. "You'll learn."

"Really?" Skyla asked again.

"Of course," Katie said. "You'll definitely learn if you put your mind to it. Maybe evolving yourself wouldn't hurt."

"I think I've got enough strength to!" Skyla jumped up and down, cheering. "I just don't have a cat… a caty… whatever that word Moon said."

"Catalyst?" Nocturna muttered through the cloth in her mouth.

"Yeah, that!" Skyla exclaimed. "I need a cat Moémon! Where's a Meowth!?"

"That's not what that means," Katie rolled her eyes. "It just means something that pushes you over the edge to evolve."

"Ooooohhhhh!" Skyla said. "That makes way more sense!"

 _With Moon_

Moon walked forward, her head clouding with thoughts.

"Moon?" Lillie said from behind her, walking up.

"I know it's really you, Felicia," Moon chuckled. "Nice try though."

"Aww man!" Felicia shifted back to her normal form. "I thought it was getting better."

"I can tell the real Lillie apart from a fake." Moon smirked.

"Is it cuz you saw her naked?" Felicia asked, Moon's eyes widening slightly.

"That's… not why…" Moon said. "I just know her really well is all. She's my best friend."

"You guys have been through a lot." Felicia said. "So, what's on your mind?"

"I don't want to be known as Moon, the blood daughter of Lugia," Moon sighed. "Just like Dawn doesn't want to be known as the blood daughter of Dialga and May doesn't want to be known as the blood daughter of Latias. None of us wanted to be known by that; that's why we hid our bloodlines. That and they'd never let us become trainers if they knew. Plus, Dawn would have a way harder time being with Cynthia and May would have a hard time being as free as she is… wherever Donna is, I guess it's different for her and May. They don't have to worry about it since they're the same."

"You want the people to not see it as weird for you to want to be with Lillie, don't you?" Felicia asked.

"More for her than me," Moon said. "I can take care of myself, she can't. They'd tear her apart, especially here."

"Then, why come here?" Felicia asked.

"I got on the wrong boat," Moon said. "But, I didn't want her to not see my home turf. I knew she'd want to see it at least once."

"I see," Felicia said. "Well, I'm sure you can figure something out."

"I will," Moon said. "But, I don't feel like telling the group."

"Mostly Flora?" Felicia asked. "She's kinda mean."

"She doesn't really bother me," Moon shrugged. "She's mostly concerned for Leaf."

"Yeah, I was wanting to ask about that," Felicia said. "Does she have a crush on Leaf or something?"

"Well," Moon said. "She's protective of her, as is Frieda. They're kinda like big sisters to her. I mean, there _could_ be a little romance between them, but I don't see any full-on romance happening. Flora's aware of how society treats relationships like that. Leaf's even less capable to handle that than Lillie. Lillie at least knows how to stand up for herself. Leaf can barely tell Flora no and Flora's her oldest friend."

"Is that why she always ties her up with her vines?" Felicia tilted her head.

"No, I think she has a kink for it or something," Moon shrugged. "Who knows, but she does it and she's protective. Leaf's like her little sister/pet of sorts."

"I have seen her pet Leaf," Felicia giggled. "She turns bright red and it's funny."

"It is," Moon chuckled. "So, where did you last see Mew?"

"She was in Celadon." Felicia said. "But, she might have moved. I read some notes and stuff she left me and I think I have a sister or something."

"What?" Moon asked.

"She said there was this thing they made with her," Felicia said. "After they made all these jelly blobs with it. But, she said it was like a child."

"Huh," Moon shrugged. "Maybe that's what Veronica was talking about."

"Veronica?" Felicia tilted her head.

"A friend of mine," Moon explained. "She told me about Mew a little bit."

"Okay!" Felicia nodded, smiling. "So should we get back to the others?"

"Nah, let's let them catch up," Moon said. "No sense in walking back and then walking the same distance again."

"Okay," Felicia said, nodding proudly.

 _With the rest_

"L-Let's go catch up with Moon," Leaf said, continuing to walk. Frieda walked with her, still holding her hand.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lillie nodded. "Let's go."

They began to walk, heading towards where Moon had gone, finding her standing in front of a large cave.

"This place is huge!" Pyrah said.

"Rock Tunnel," Moon said. "The cave we have to go through to get to Lavender Town."

"This should be just loads of fun," Flora rolled her eyes.

"It definitely should be," Moon grinned.

"Tons of cave dwellers," Aqua said with a tone of expectancy.

"Yep," Moon said. "At least this time we don't have to have a rescue mission."

"U-Uh," Leaf spoke up. "A-Aren't you going to untie Nocturna?"

"Eh, leave her tied." Flora said. "That pervert needs to back off anyway."

"B-But, she said it was o-only until Rock Tunnel," Leaf said.

"I did," Moon said, moving behind the floating Zubat Moémon and untying her, pocketing the ropes in her bag. "There. Now, Nocturna, behave or I'll do it again."

"Yeah, sure," Nocturna winked at Leaf, who blushed heavily.

"Hey, I'm goin' for Leafy here cuz blondie's already taken." Nocturna said.

"Creep," Flora rolled her eyes.

"Dominatrix," Nocturna countered.

"Lech," Flora said.

"Pet player," Nocturna said.

"Bitch," Flora got in Nocturna's face.

"Bondage fetishist," Nocturna stood her ground.

"That's it!" Flora shouted, tackling Nocturna to the ground. The two began to roll around on the ground, struggling with each other.

"These two are worse than Zuzu and Wanda," Moon sighed. "At least with those two they still knew they were teammates."

"Sh-Should we stop them?" Leaf asked.

"If they don't stop, I'll just tie both of 'em up and I'll carry Flora." Moon shrugged.

"W-Will they get hurt?" Leaf asked.

"Only if they resist," Moon said.

"You seem very okay with that action," Pyrah said. "Like way too okay with it."

"What's the problem?" Moon asked. "It's not harmful and it keeps them out of our hair for a bit. I don't get off on it or anything. I just want some cooperation and by keeping the uncooperative parties like this, it prevents disorder among our group. We need to be uniform if we want to not fall into any trouble."

"Ooh ooh ooh can I tie the knots?!" Skyla jumped up and down, waving her hand in the air. "I learned how to do it in Moé Scouts!"

"That's a thing still?" Moon asked.

"Yep!" Skyla grinned. "I'm a top rank member!"

"Cool," Moon said. "Sure, then, you can tie the knots."

"Yay!" Skyla resumed cheering, jumping up and down.

"So, how long until you take action?" Pyrah asked.

"I'll give 'em five minutes to stop." Moon said, crossing her arms. "Then, I'll tie 'em up if they don't."

"I would not mind seeing them restrained." Aqua said. "Flora always was a loudmouth. This will provide us with peace and quiet."

"Yep," Moon nodded.

After the five minutes passed, the two were still fighting when Moon grabbed both, holding each with a hand. Skyla began to show how skilled she was with knots.

"Unhand me, you inhuman bully!" Flora shouted as she was restrained similarly to how Nocturna was previously, Nocturna held the same way.

"Enough," Moon said. "You two need to relax and stop fighting. We're all twelve on the same team. So, behave and act like it or I will put both of you in a very cramped space together for a while."

"Like you could," Flora taunted as Moon slung her over her shoulder, letting her face forward.

"I could," Moon said. "Don't try me. Now, let's go and get through this cave."

"How long is the cave?" Lillie asked.

"Let's see…" Moon said, trying to remember. "Last time me and my dad went in here, it took us two hours. But, we were also running and I was ten."

"Well, I guess we could see how long it takes," Lillie said.

"Yeah," Moon said.

"When are you going to release me?" Flora demanded.

"When we get out of the cave if you're good," Moon said.

"Fine," Flora huffed.

"There's a lot of Zubat in here, aren't there?" Nocturna asked.

"It's a cave, so I'd assume so," Moon said.

"Well, this might not be good," Nocturna said. "Most Zubat, while not vampyric, are blood feasters, so you'll need to protect yourselves."

"Right," Lillie said.

"Should be fun," Moon grinned. "Went through a few Zubat infested caves with Zuzu and the rest of the team. We sure had our share of fun."

"I'm sure you defeated a great many scores of them," Nocturna said.

"What do you know about her?" Flora asked. "You seem to know a lot more than you're letting on."

"I know what I tasted from her blood." Nocturna said.

"Which is?" Flora asked.

"Ichor," Nocturna said.

"Gross," Flora said.

"F-Flora, ichor is the blood of the g-gods." Leaf said.

"But, she still bit her," Flora said. "And you."

"And, both tasted very sweet, but I know which I prefer." Nocturna smirked at Leaf, who blushed and squirmed a bit.

"Shadow detects a great many presences." Hikari said.

"Same," Moon said, staring into the darkness of the cave. "I don't see anything, but that doesn't mean there isn't anyone."

"Be on guard." Aqua said. Frieda gave Leaf's hand a reassuring squeeze as she walked forward, gently pulling the timid sixteen year old.

"Now, if I remember correctly," Moon said as they kept walking. "We need to go down into the basement of the cave to get out on this side."

"This cave has multiple levels?" Pyrah asked.

"Yep," Moon said. "So, now we need to find the ladder. It should be around here somewhere."

"I see it." Nocturna said. "It's to your left."

"Sweet," Moon said, walking over to it. She looked down, seeing that the bottom was dark.

"You're not seriously thinking of jumpiiiiii—" Flora began as Moon jumped down without touching the ladder, landing in a crouch at the bottom.

"You're insane!" Flora exclaimed. "Don't ever do that again!"

"No promises," Moon grinned. "Now, let's go."

The rest aside from Nocturna, who could fly, climbed down the ladder, getting to the bottom.

"Now what?" Nocturna asked.

"We keep walking through the cave." Moon said. "The exit should be down this way. So in a few hours, we'll be there."

"I thought you said it only took you two," Flora said.

"It did," Moon said. "But, that was me and my dad, me being an energetic kid and him being an experienced and seasoned trainer who knew the way around, not me leading eleven people who've never been in the cave through it."

"Fair," Flora said. "I'll give you that one. I suppose we must go then."

"Yep," Moon said as they walked through the cave.

 _Four hours later_

Moon walked out of the cave with everyone else but Nocturna and Skyla panting and collapsing on the ground. Flora was untied as she passed out next to Moon.

"You guys okay?" Moon asked.

"I can't feel my legs," Pyrah moaned. "How were there so many Geodude Moémon that got pissed?"

"No clue," Moon said. "But, hey, we made it out. That counts for something."

"Yeah, I guess," Pyrrha moaned more. "I can't believe we ran all that way."

"My wings hurt and I didn't even use them," Skyla said, passing out, her tongue rolling out of her mouth in a very comical fashion.

"Dolt," Katie rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. "Well, the question is what we're going to do now."

"We're gonna wait to recover our stamina before we head into Lavender Town." Lillie said.

"Th-That sounds good," Leaf nodded. "I-I'm tired. I-I don't have the stamina that y-you guys have."

"It's mostly because you haven't been on a journey." Moon said.

"Or have wings to use." Nocturna said. "It's way easier with those."

"I-I see," Leaf nodded, looking down. "A-After this journey… w-will I have your stamina, Moon?"

"I doubt it," Moon said, chuckling. "If you wanna see stamina though, my teammate Velvet has me beat by a long shot."

"R-Really?" Leaf asked. "Y-You seem to have more stamina than any M-Moémon."

"Not more than her," Moon said. "She could outrace me and outlast me. She was faster than me too, but nowhere near as fast as Zuzu."

"M-Moon?" Leaf asked, the three humans and Nocturna the only ones not resting.

"Yeah?" Moon looked at her.

"A-Are you a Moémon?" Leaf asked. "I-I just think it's odd th-that you have all these skills a-and I'm curious. Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… I-I would understand if you don't t-trust me enough."

Moon paused for a minute, looking at the sixteen year old.

"Yes," She said. Leaf's eyes widened, the trainer blinking her eyes several times.

"R-Really?" Leaf asked.

"Yep," Moon said. "I am. I'd prefer if you didn't tell the others. I just want them to see me as Moon, alright?"

"A-Are you a demigoddess like Nocturna said?" Leaf's next question came, along with her nod at Moon's request.

"I guess," Moon shrugged. "My mother was Lugia."

Leaf's jaw dropped slightly as the sixteen year old's eyes widened. After a second, she regained her composure, taking a deep breath.

"A-Are you a hybrid?" She asked.

"No," Moon said. "My other mother was an Azumarill. That's where I get my Fairy and Water types."

"I-I see," Leaf said. "I-I'll keep your secret safe."

"Thanks," Moon said. "I trust you. You're a good kid."

"I-I'm a bad trainer though…" Leaf said.

"No," Moon said. "You're not."

"B-But, I can't keep Flora from being h-hurtful," Leaf said. "Sh-She listens to me, b-but she mostly does the leading."

"Flora's a bit of a wild card." Moon said. "But, you're just a bit shy is all. Just try to be less shy."

"H-How?" Leaf asked.

"Like this," Shadow, who seemingly woke up, touched Leaf's forehead, seemingly being absorbed into it as her body ghosted through Leaf's.

Leaf's pupils turned red as she stopped looking like Leaf and more like a confident individual.

"What is this?" Leaf asked, her voice a mix of hers and Shadow's.

"It's sorta like possession, but different." Shadow's voice, mixed with Leaf's emerged (A/N: for sake of clarity, they sound different, but I'll refer to them as Leaf and Shadow still).

"I see," Leaf said. "Well, what does this do to my body?"

"You'll get to be able to use some of my powers." Shadow said. She made Leaf's hand move as she fired a Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball destroyed a rock, which caused Leaf to gasp.

"Th-That's incredible." She said. "I think that could harm people though, so let's be careful with that."

"You got it," Shadow said.

"Wow," Moon said. "Didn't think that was possible."

"Learn somethin' new every day," Shadow made Leaf's face take a cheeky grin, but since it was on the timid face of Leaf, it looked just adorable.

"Cute," Nocturna said, moving over to Leaf, that same smirk on her face despite being restrained by ropes. "I think you'll be even sweeter now."

"You have a problem," Shadow said.

"Says the one who's literally inside her right now," Nocturna said. Leaf's body blushed, though it was unclear which side it was from.

"Is Leaf unintentionally getting a harem?" Moon whispered to Lillie who giggled a bit.

"Maybe," She whispered back. "It wouldn't surprise me. Not that she'd be able to do anything with it. She's too timid."

"Still a funny thought," Moon snickered a bit.

"Yeah," Lillie nodded.

"Man, I wish the old gang was here," Moon said, sighing. "We'd have had so much fun."

"Why didn't you bring them?" Lillie asked.

"Well, they wanted to try the Battle Frontier again, so they told me they were gonna do that." Moon said. "I guess they'll show up at some point. Not that I'd take them with me to any Gyms. They're not my team I'm gonna use since they're already Champion tier."

"Of course," Lillie said. "You guys could oneshot the Gyms pretty much."

"Yeah," Moon nodded. "But, I guess that's what happens on our level."

"Yeah," Lillie nodded. "So, what are you going to do about this "Team Rocket" group that has Mew?"

"Find out stuff as we go and then take 'em down," Moon said. "I'll be cautious though."

"Do you think that you could use some help?" Lillie asked.

"Dawn and Cynthia are here and so is May," Moon said. "I'm sure we could take them if need be."

"I guess," Lillie nodded. "If you could take on Ultra Beasts, you could take on Team Rocket."

"Most of 'em had it coming though," Moon said. "But, I can't blame some."

"What about Guzzlord?" Lillie asked.

"She had it coming," Moon shrugged. "Like hell I was gonna let her devour the world. I saw that one she came from. It was empty."

"Empty?" Leaf asked.

"Empty," Moon said. "As in no matter anywhere. It was a purely empty world."

"That… what happened?" Leaf asked.

"She _ate_ everything." Moon said. "Not a single thing was left in existence there. She then tried to exit and head to this world and devour it as well. But, I stopped her."

"How?" Shadow asked.

"I beat her to death," Moon said, that sentence said with a tone of indifference, so much so that it sent a chill down Leaf and Shadow's spines. Even Nocturna was perturbed by this, looking at Moon with slight shock. "There are some beings you have to stop in the ultimate way. There's been only been one other being I've ever held such fury for and she's trapped in another dimension."

"Why would you beat her that far though?" Leaf asked. "There's always another way!"

"No, there wasn't." Moon said. "Guzzlord is a being that devours. I met another that was benevolent and tried to restrict her hunger, but the one I beat was a malicious, evil being that didn't care for others; only its hunger and the satisfaction of it was on her mind. She devoured innocent people, children even. I wasn't going to stand for that."

"I… I guess I understand." Leaf said.

"Don't worry, Leaf," Moon pat her shoulder. "You won't ever come across a being like that. I promise."

"Okay," Leaf nodded. "Just… don't ever get that mad again, okay?"

"You got it, kiddo." Moon pat her head. "Now, let's break out some snacks while we wait for everyone else to wake up."

"Alright," Lillie said, the three opening their bags and beginning to eat. Moon popped three Poffins into her mouth, devouring them before working on a few sandwiches.

"Ooh, Poffins!" Skyla jolted up, smelling the treat. "I smell Poffins!"

Moon tossed her three, which she caught out of the air.

"Mmmmm," She grinned. "Thanks, Moon!"

"You're welcome," Moon chuckled.

"Are we all ready to go to Lavender Town?" Skyla asked.

"Once everybody wakes up from resting," Moon said. "Then, we can go."

"Okay!" Skyla sat there, humming to herself and twiddling her thumbs. After about five minutes, she was obviously bored.

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" She shouted, every sleeping Moémon jolting up at the sound of her voice.

"What did you yell for, dolt?!" Katie exclaimed, punching her in the back of her head. "We were resting!"

"But, I'm booooooored!" Skyla whined. "I wanna go!"

"Well, we're gonna rest more." Katie said.

"But, I'm boooo—" Skyla was cut off by Katie clamping her hand over Skyla's mouth to silence her.

"Enough, dunce," She said. "You need to quiet down."

"Fiiiiiiine," The muffled reply came from Skyla as she slumped over.

"Good girl," Katie said, removing her hand.

"Can we go now?" Skyla asked.

"Is everyone else ready?" Moon asked.

They all shrugged, indifferent to it.

"Then, we're going." Moon nodded.

"Yay!" Skyla jumped up and down, in her cheerleader's outfit.

"Come on, dunce," Katie rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

The group began walking down the route once again.

"Leaf, what the hell's up with you?" Flora asked. "You're walking confident."

"I decided to bunk up with her for a bit." Shadow made Leaf's face smirk. "Pretty roomy. Plus, I can get 'er confident or somethin'."

"What the hell?!" Flora exclaimed. "You better not do anything to her in there!"

"Like what?" Shadow made Leaf's eyes roll. "Literally the worst thing I could do in here is get her to mas—"

"You finish that sentence, I'll strangle you," Flora said menacingly.

"Yeah yeah," Shadow made Leaf smirk. "And, puh-leaze, don't you talk to me about messing around with her when you drag her around like she's your toy. All I'm doing is upping her confidence. You just try to assert your dominance with her… not that she dislikes it… I'm sure you two would have a very healthy se—"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence," Flora said. Nocturna moved up to Leaf, moving her mouth close to her ear.

"I think that's my job." She whispered, Leaf's face turning red.

"So, is Leaf pushed to the side?" Flora asked, shoving Nocturna away.

"No," Leaf spoke up. "I'm right here. I just didn't want to interrupt you."

"I see," Flora said. "Well, is it working on your confidence?"

"It is," Leaf nodded, smiling. "Your lessons helped too, but right now, this is sort of giving me a false confidence boost."

"Yeah, once I leave she'll lose most of it." Shadow said. "Shame, though, I was getting used to it in here."

"Whatever," Flora rolled her eyes. "Just don't make her do anything weird."

"Yeah, yeah," Shadow said. "I'm assisting her, not dragging her around like a toy."

"You think I'm just treating her like a toy?" Flora asked.

"A little," Shadow shrugged Leaf's shoulders. "But, I get why you're doing it, so I'm not too bothered by it. You just come on way too strong."

"I think you're being very sweet, Flora." Leaf smiled.

"Thanks," Flora said, confusion on her face.

Frieda pat Leaf's head, walking beside her and taking her hand. Flora wrapped a vine around the other, the trio walking towards their destination.

"I feel a weird chill in the air," Nocturna, who had been untied by Moon, said as she looked around. "We're getting close."

"Yeah," Moon said, taking a sharp inhale.

"Is it bad that the bravest one is nervous?" Nocturna asked.

"Maybe," Katie said.

"We should probably be real careful," Nocturna said. "This chill's getting worse. I don't need to be a Psychic to know that we're probably in for a bad time.

"I feel some bad presences in the air." Felicia said. "Are we ready to fight if we have to?"

"Yeah," Everyone but Frieda said, the "Metapod" Moémon giving a nod as she continued.

"We are going home," Hikari said.

"Home?" Moon asked. "You guys are from Lavender Town?"

"Yes," Hikari said. "We are."

"Well, this might not be the most fun homecoming for you then," Moon said. The group continued to edge closer to the town.

"You," A trainer nearby said, looking at them and pointing. "Trainer. Battle me."

"Anything to distract me from this chill," Flora stepped up, cracking her knuckles.

The trainer was wearing a Moémon Ranger's outfit, but she seemed… off. She practically emanated an aura of horrors and creepiness in general. Her eyes were also a bloody red, staring into the void.

The strange Ranger sent out her Moémon. The Moémon was up to Moon's breasts, though, she seemed to have no solid mass. She seemed to have no feet but that may have been a trick due to her dress. Said dress was black with a bit of purple mixed in for looks. It had white frills on the bottom and around the waist. A deep, lavender colored ribbon was tied around her waist, a bow pattern on the front. The dress had a white collar that was draped down. Another purple colored ribbon was tied to the collar, holding it together. This one was much smaller though. The dress was sleeveless and showed her arms. Her arms (and skin in general) were very pale, ghostly so even. Two small fangs emerged from her mouth, poking out. Her hair was a toxic purple color, seemingly like a ghostly flame or cloud of gas. It went to her dress' bottom and even further, moving as if it had no solid substance. It draped down, just over her eyes. Her eyes were a bloody red, the same color as her trainer's eyes. Except these seemed more focused, lively even.

"Come and get me," She said with a wispy voice like a shadow. The chill in the air became even moreso when she had emerged from her ball.

"Okay, the chill's worse." Flora said. "Now what?"

"She's a Ghost type," Moon said. "So, don't use Normal type moves."

"Right," Flora said. "Are they as creepy over in Alola?"

"They played a prank on us in a supermarket," Moon said. "But, it was pretty harmless. Just… don't assume they're all jokesters."

"Right," Flora nodded. Her vines began to snake around the ground to grab the Ghost Moémon. However, they phased right through her, almost as if she wasn't there.

"You're gonna have to do better," The Ghost smirked, snickering at the Ivysaur Moémon. Flora became irritated at this, lunging at the Moémon. However, she still phased through, not even touching her. She fell on the ground, hacking and choking.

"Flora!" Leaf moved over to her, Shadow exiting her body and panting. She moved back over to Hikari and became her shadow once again.

"Can't stay in there for long," She said from Hikari's shadow. "There's… somehthin' inside her. Somethin'… somethin' tough."

"Huh," Moon said, glancing at Leaf. "Could she be…"

"Hey, I *hack* I'm fine, you crybaby." Flora said as Leaf began to pull out an Antidote.

"H-Here," She sprayed it on her, watching as Flora looked much better.

"How was I Poisoned?" She asked. "That can't happen. I'm a Poison type."

"My Poison is stronger than most." The Ghost smirked wide, her fangs showing. "Not even those stupid Poison types from Alola can outmatch my Poison. I can't believe you didn't know that about my species."

"Wh-What are you?" Leaf held Flora, almost as if covering her.

"Something that exists in your darkest nightmares," She smirked, getting very close to Leaf's face as Leaf shrunk back, still covering Flora.

"G-Go away," Leaf said, beginning to shake.

"Or what?" The Ghost smirked.

"I-I… P-Please go," Leaf said, her voice quiet, almost to the point of a whisper.

"How cute," The Ghost said, cupping Leaf's chin with her hand.

"Alright, that's enough," Moon grabbed the Ghost's wrist.

"Ooh, you're pretty tough looking," The Ghost smirked. "Let's see what else you got."

"Go now!" Moon said, throwing the Ghost backwards into the trainer, whose body seemed to distort as she passed through them.

"The hell…" Moon said, watching as the Ghost returned, snickering.

"You have some strength," She said. "But, what are you really hiding?"

She levitated towards Moon, diving for her as Moon simply stood there. She attempted to enter the blunette's body, but to no avail.

"What the… why can't I possess you?!" The Ghost demanded. "Stupid human!"

"I've been around Ghosts before," Moon said. "You're nothing unlike them. Except they were nice."

"Whatever," The Ghost said, holding a Shadow Ball up to Moon's stomach and firing it. The ball hit Moon's stomach and did nothing, the Ghost shocked.

"What the hell are you?!" She demanded. "You can't be normal!"

"You're not the first to say that," Moon smirked, landing a punch on the Ghost's face as she walked over to Leaf.

She knelt down in front of the trainer, looking Flora over.

"She'll be fine," Moon said. "If she wasn't a Poison type, she'd be worse off, but the Antidote is doing its work."

"I-I'm so glad," Leaf hugged Flora.

"Me too obviously," Flora said. "So, now what?"

"I guess we keep going," Moon said. "Once you've recovered your strength, we'll go to Lavender Town to pass through."

"Wh-What else is there?" Leaf asked. "A-Are there more G-Ghosts like her?"

"I'm not sure," Moon said. "I'm sure it's not completely unfriendly. We'll find out, alright?"

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded, standing up and helping Flora to her feet, the Ivysaur Moémon putting an arm around her for support.

"Thanks, Leaf," Flora said.

"Y-You're welcome," Leaf said, smiling. "Y-You did very good in that b-battle."

"I lost," Flora said.

"W-Well, you are a winner to me," Leaf kissed her cheek, smiling wider. Flora took a second to process that, a little shock on her face.

"Did not expect that," She said. "Well, let's head on to Lavender Town."

"Can I get a kiss next?" Nocturna smirked.

"Way to kill the moment, Nocturna," Moon said.

"Hey, I have my needs too," Nocturna said. "Plus, she's damn cute."

"Not appropriate," Moon said. "Now, let's go."

Everyone nodded, the group continuing on. Flora leaned on Leaf to help her stay steady as Frieda took Leaf's other hand.

As they closed in on the town, the air became nearly frigid, everyone but Moon shuddering or shivering a little, especially those weak to the cold. Though, Pyrah seemed okay, probably due to her tail and Fire typing.

Upon seeing the gates of the town, Felicia transformed into a Moéball levitating herself into Moon's pocket.

"I'll be in here until we leave," She said in a shaky voice.

"Okay," Moon said. "Well, here we go. Into the town we go."

* * *

Something tells me Lavender Town is going to be creepy as all hell. Well, we'll find out soon.


	10. Lavender Town

Chapter Nine: Lavender Town

The group stepped ever closer to the seemingly haunted town, the very air seeming to gain an arctic chill as they moved closer. Even the trees seemed to become spookier, seemingly twisting into evil figures as the town loomed closer.

Suddenly, out of the shadows phased another human. They looked at the group, their eyes hollow and soulless.

"I can see your futures," They spoke in a haunted voice, pointing at them in turn.

"You," They pointed at Pyrah. "Will face an opponent stronger than you've ever faced prior."

"Really?" Pyrah got really excited. "Awesome! I'm beginning to itch for battle!"

"Looks like Pyrah gets more battle hungry upon evolution." Moon said. "I guess her final stage does get battle hungry. Well, Pyrah, now that you're at the peak of your power, being a Charmeleon and all, how do you think you're gonna fight?"

"I'm gonna fight this opponent with all my skills!" Pyrah grinned.

Elsewhere, a being sat underneath magma, cross legged. Her eyes were closed as she meditated. However, she sensed that someone was coming soon, someone that would challenge her.

"You," they pointed at Moon. "Will find no true peace. Your battle is only beginning. You will need to fight for yourself and those nearest you."

"Odd," Moon said. "But, I guess I can live with that."

"You," They pointed at Lillie. "Will seek solace in the water in your darkest time."

"What?" Lillie asked.

"You," They finally pointed at Leaf. "Will become more than you have ever imagined. Your journey is merely beginning as well. Trust your heart and instincts, 'han kami'."

"Wh-What?" Leaf asked, becoming nervous. "Wh-What does that mean?"

The being simply vanished, leaving the group with only questions.

"I… suppose we keep walking," Moon shrugged. "We'll learn if they're right or what they meant soon."

"Wh-What did that mean?" Leaf asked Moon. "Wh-What she said about me?"

"I dunno," Moon shrugged again. "I guess we'll find out soon."

"O-Okay," Lillie nodded. "L-Let's hurry through Lavender Town."

"Right," Moon nodded. The chill had almost become unbearable when they came up to a gate that read "Lavender Town: Enter At Own Risk".

"Well, that's welcoming," Nocturna said. "So, how many ghosts do you think we'll have to beat before we leave?"

"Who knows?" Pyrah shrugged. "I just wanna fight."

"We'll probably have to," Moon said. "Let's just avoid Moémon Tower."

"Moémon Tower?" Flora asked.

"They say it's the burial place of most Moémon with trainers." Moon said. "There are rumors of some kind of zombie at the top. The story went that a person was buried alive there. It also went that they cut off his hands and they became sentient, being referred to as Dead Hands."

"Th-That sounds s-s-scary," Leaf curled up, trembling as Flora and Frieda held her.

"Hey, don't have an accident," Flora said. "Just pretend they're all full of puppies and rainbows."

"B-But, they're not," Leaf sobbed once.

"Just pretend." Flora said, becoming a bit firmer.

"I-I'll try," Leaf nodded. She gained a slightly determined look on her face, which still looked very scared.

"Now that we're ready," Moon said. "Let's enter the city."

The group stepped through the gates as the sky seemingly got darker, turning a strange and odd purple color, the color of Poison.

"This place is giving me the creeps something fierce," Nocturna said, her eyes shifting back and forth as she stood next to Leaf. "But, I suppose I can keep you company, Leaf."

She bit down on Leaf's neck, taking in some of her blood as Leaf shrieked and jumped, curling into a ball and shaking like, well, like a leaf.

"Hey, it was just me," Nocturna stood her up. "You know me, cutie."

"Y-Yeah," Leaf said, standing up and shivering, though not fully from the cold.

"Your blood tastes pretty sweet too," Nocturna winked, causing Leaf to blush heavily. "I think it tastes better than Moon's."

"Th-Thanks, I g-guess," Leaf blushed heavily.

"Someone's getting a harem," Moon muttered to Lillie, who snickered.

"So, where are we going?" Flora asked. "I don't suppose you know the way through this place, do you?"

"I think it's a straight walk," Moon said as they walked past several destroyed looking buildings that seemingly held no life.

"This place seems to be closing in on us," Lillie said. "Where could we be going?"

"Towards the heart of town," Moon said. "The source of all the stories: Moémon Tower. We have to go past it if we want to leave the town."

"That doesn't sound too fun," Lillie said.

"It's not," Moon said. "I think we should hurry and get the hell out of here."

"Agreed," Lillie nodded. "Let's go."

The group continued walking until they started to notice a tall tower that seemingly reached into the sky. It seemed to be the source of the purple sky that was blanketing the town.

"P-Please can we go?" Leaf asked, tears running down her face in her fear.

"We have to go past the tower," Moon said. "Don't worry. We're not going in. We're just gonna go past it. I promise."

"A-Alright," Leaf nodded as the group started to walk past the tower. An eerie cackle started to come from it, which shocked Lillie and caused her to pull her hat over her eyes and shiver like she was freezing. Flora comforted her, Frieda as well, both taking a hand and leading her past the tower.

"We're almost out," Moon said. "Just stick with us,"

Leaf sniffled once, nodding as they made it past the tower. They continued to walk before Moon noticed the other gate.

"There it is!" She said, pointing towards it. The others all looked a little relieved as they walked towards it, keeping a lookout for any Ghost types that might be in the area.

"This seemed easier than we expected," Flora said.

"Don't jinx it," Moon said. "That's the last thing we need."

"Oh, right," Flora said, tensing up as they all looked around.

The gate in front of them slammed shut as a lock formed around it.

"W-We're stuck in h-here?" Leaf asked, seeing it. She began to sob, Frieda pulling her into an embrace as she looked around.

"I'll try to open it," Moon said, looking at the lock. She pulled on it, but to no avail. The chain simply didn't break.

"Seems this one's made of something strong," Moon said. "I suppose we'll have to find a way to break it."

"Where would some bolt cutters be?" Lillie asked.

"We'll have to find some." Moon said. "Let's look in some of the houses."

"Right," Everyone said, nodding as they went to a house, Leaf sticking with Frieda and Flora.

However, everyone saw that the houses seemed to have no doors on them as they tried to discover them.

"Let's just break through a window," Flora shrugged. She used her vines to break a window, making sure to break all the glass so that they wouldn't cut themselves.

"You first, Leaf," Flora said. "We'll watch and follow right after."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded, more than willing to help if it meant leaving this creepy town faster. She climbed in, Flora and Frieda helping her with vines and hands alike.

Once inside, Leaf looked around, noticing that it looked like a normal house. She began to become a little braver, standing up.

Looking around the room she was in, she discovered several pieces of clothing that belonged to a child judging from the size. She looked around, some innate sense telling her something was off, but the timid sixteen year old couldn't tell what it was. She entered the next room, feeling a cold shiver begin to creep down her spine as she saw several clothes that looked like they belonged to dolls.

"Leaf?!" Flora called. "You okay in there?!"

"Y-Yeah," Leaf said, as loud as her voice would let her, which wasn't much louder than her normal speaking volume and even then it had a squeak to it. She could hear Flora's vines snaking around the window, beginning to provide her some leverage as she hoisted herself up into the house.

Frieda entered shortly after, climbing into the second story window behind the Ivysaur Moémon.

"Leaf?!" Flora called out, Frieda noticing the ground was covered in cocoons.

A shriek replied to her, the two running into the room to see a purple mist holding Leaf in a position as if she were crucified, the mist snaking around her body and head, covering her mouth as a creepy face appeared.

The face looked like two large red eyes and a wide, face breaking grin that put the Joker's to shame.

"What the hell are you?!" Flora demanded. "And why do you have her?!"

"I've been looking for a new body to 'borrow'," The mouth spoke. Leaf's eyes widened at that statement, her breathing becoming shaky and panicked.

"The hell you are!" Flora attacked with her vines, but they passed through the mist, hitting Leaf, who yelped behind the smoke covering her mouth.

"Oh, shit, sorry!" Flora said.

Frieda held up her hand, a small burst of Psychic energy shooting out of her hand, hitting the mist. However, it didn't react at all, the face snickering as it looked at them.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want the girl back," The face grinned wider. "I'm gonna enjoy having fun in this body."

"Get away from her!" Flora demanded, both her and Frieda getting into fighting positions.

"Oh, please," The face snickered. "That's cute."

"So is this," A voice said from nearby. The smoke shrieked in pain as a black energy, the energy of a Dark move, enveloped her. She shuddered, twitching heavily as she nearly released Leaf.

"The hell are you doing?!" She growled as Nocturna stepped around her, wiping her mouth off with a smirk on her face.

"I just took a bite out of you," Nocturna said. "Gotta say, I've tasted way better."

"I'll show you taste," The smoke growled as it began to move itself into Leaf's mouth. The sixteen year old gagged and hacked as she tried to force it out, but without use of her arms, she had no way to fully stop it.

Nocturna moved to bite the smoke again, but it hit her with a burst of light, which blinded her, causing her to attack Flora by mistake.

"Ow!" Flora punched her. "Damn confusion!"

By this point, the smoke had fully entered Leaf's body, causing her to drop to her knees with her shoulders shuddering.

"Leaf?" Nocturna asked. Leaf's shoulders continued to shudder heavily as small giggles in a distorted version of Leaf's voice escaped from her mouth. Her mouth curved upward a little.

"Uh, Leaf?" Flora asked, confused. "You okay?"

The giggles escalated to chuckles as Leaf's shoulders moved more, and her mouth curved wider, her teeth sharpening as they became pointed.

"I don't think this is very good," Nocturna said, getting into a fighting position. "Get ready for a fight."

The chuckles became laughter as Leaf began to hold her sides from what was seemingly funny. The sixteen year old then threw her head back, downright cackling as she spread her arms out wide. Her eyes were wide and crazy looking, but calmed down slightly as she continued laughing loudly, almost demonically.

The strange, distorted voice rang throughout the house as the objects within the house began to levitate. A strange dark purple, almost black aura began to leak out from her.

"What the hell is this?!" Flora braced herself against the almost noxious aura.

"That thing's possessing her!" Nocturna said. "That aura's its aura that it's using."

"Get the hell out of my trainer!" Flora demanded as "Leaf" continued to laugh.

Soon the possessed teenager began to rise into the air in nearly the same position she was in when they'd first encountered her, but with her head back. A strange purple smoke began to surround her, distorting her body and changing its attire.

This new body was about six inches taller than Leaf was. Leaf's shoes morphed into deep purple leather like boots that went almost to her knees. The boots hugged her skin tightly, holding on just enough for her skin to breathe. They had thin black laces that wove all the way up to the top. They ended in a thin bow that went over them, drooping slightly. Two black belts were buckled around each boot near the top, tightly holding them on. The boots had two inch high platforms that were also a deep purple. They rose to form the boots into slight heels, but the platforms were flat on the ground with no rise or gap. Onto her legs formed skin tight, deep purple leggings that hugged her legs like a second skin. The leggings seemed to almost be like her flesh, but also a sort of ghostly thing that could be ectoplasm. Her skirt and top morphed into what resembled a Gothic Lolita dress that went down a third of the way down her thighs. The frills at the end of the dress were a darker purple and were almost black. Around her waist morphed a very deep purple corset that had three lavender colored bows on it that helped fasten it together. There was a deep purple lace that ran up the middle of the corset, possibly from the dress underneath. The lacey frill went up the length of the dress, stopping just under a frilly collar that appeared around her neck. A ribbon tied into a bow also morphed into place, going over the collar. Onto her arms and hands morphed gloves that went almost to her shoulders, leaving about two inches at most of skin showing on her arms. The gloves were a deep purple and hugged her skin tightly, just like the leggings. Around her wrists, frilly bands wrapped tightly around each wrist. They were a deep purple and also had a bow that was deep purple. Her skin changed from its natural tone to a pale tone, a near obvious difference. A very deep purple, cape like shawl went down her back, raising up by her shoulders almost like a vampire's. It had frilly edges and the inside was the same color. Several wide, deep purple ribbons trailed out from the dress, probably from the back of the corset. They wafted out like tentacles, seemingly possessed themselves. Her hair lengthened and changed shade and style until it was a very deep purple and went down to her knees. It was far thicker and wilder at this point, almost trailing like a gaseous cloud, though very much solid. It seemed like it was poisonous to the touch. In her hair was a purple ribbon tied into a bow at the top of her hair. Just behind that was a much larger bow that stood up on her hair. It was a bit darker purple and had very deep purple frills on the outside. Her eyes changed from their usual forest brown to a bloody ruby color, seeming more sinister at this point. Her mouth stretched into a grin that wasn't face breaking, but still wider than Leaf had done before.

"This…" Flora said. "Isn't good."

"You think?" Nocturna said with thinly veiled sarcasm. "We need to free her from that possession."

Frieda nodded in agreement, the three looking at "Leaf" with ideas trying to form in their heads about how to deal with this occurrence. "Leaf", on the other hand, was too busy looking over her body. Liking the feel of the skin and the clothes on them, she felt her arms and legs, noting the touch of the clothing on her skin. Lastly, she grabbed "her" breasts, giving them a small squeeze to test them.

"Hey!" Flora yelled. "Those aren't yours!"

"Oh, calm down, wannabe dom," "Leaf" said in an indifferent voice, which was still a distorted version of Leaf's, still looking down at "her" breasts. "I'm just seeing how this new skin feels. I'm not going to publicly do anything to it, unlike you tying her up like a pet."

"Ha!" Nocturna exclaimed. "Even the ghost possessing her body is calling you out on it!"

"I'm not a lech, you creep!" Flora shouted, both to Nocturna, and to "Leaf".

"Whatever," 'Leaf' said. "I suppose introductions are in order, considering I'm going to be in this body for a long, long time. Call me Genny."

"Stupid name," Flora rolled her eyes.

"Says the one who is literally named plant," Genny roller "her" own eyes. "I quite like the feel of this body. I wonder what I can do with it."

"Don't forget, she's sixteen." Nocturna said.

"Oh, like that stopped either of you," Genny said.

"Fair point," Nocturna conceded.

"Now, I think I'll take this body for a test drive," Genny grinned wide. "But, if you three think you can stop me, I'm more than willing to test out my powers on you. Now that I've got an anchor, I can go all out with no problems."

"Give back our trainer!" Flora demanded.

"Hmm… no," Genny snickered, holding up her hand at Flora, firing a Shadow Ball at her chest.

"Holy shit!" Genny exclaimed. "This body is awesome!"

"You won't have it for long!" Nocturna lunged for her, but Genny dodged her, smacking her away.

"Nice try, fangs," Genny snickered more. "But, you're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna beat me."

"You're not going to take her body!" Flora shouted, wrapping around her with her vines.

"Oh, like you're a challenge for me," Genny phased through the vines, gut punching Flora. "you may be evolved, but I'm more powerful than anything you've faced."

"Like that's what's gonna stop me!" Flora growled.

"Suit yourself," Genny smirked as she held up two Shadow Balls, the Ghost type attacks glowing a dark purple glow.

She threw the attacks, hitting Flora and Nocturna in the chest. Frieda leapt in to fight, Genny punching her across the jaw.

Frieda's face cracked like the shell it was, the crack spreading up her entire body. The golden yellow light of her evolution happened as the bound figure of her true form emerging as her bonds broke, revealing the Butterfree within.

"This is your last chance to surrender," She said, pointing at Genny in Leaf's body. "I won't go easy on you."

"Like you're a challenge to me," Genny shrugged, a self-confident smirk on her face.

Frieda rushed for her with a speed the possessing Ghost type didn't expect, landing a powerful blow across her jaw.

"Okay, so you're fast," Genny cracked her neck, wiping her mouth. "I'll give you that one. But, this is the last free hit you get."

"Then, fight me," Frieda said.

The two rushed at each other, grappling as they fought for dominance. Genny, however, proved to be stronger, throwing Frieda behind her. Frieda fired a powerful Confusion at her, shocking the Ghost type with her power.

"That's pretty good," Genny said. "I wasn't expecting such a fight from a little Butterfree. But, your victory ends here."

The Ghost type held out her hand, a dark purple ball of sludge shooting out of it and striking Frieda square in the chest and sending her crashing into the wall, breaking through it.

"You guys are pretty weak," Genny looked on, bored. "I was thinkin' I'd get more out of you. I mean, you guys were brave enough to walk into this place, even though it's run by us Ghosts. But I guess the only strong ones in your party are the hybrid and the Charmeleon."

"They're not the only ones," Nocturna said. "We can fight on our own as well. We can still beat you, you body snatcher."

"Right," Genny smirked. "And, I'm just gonna roll over and let you, right? Wrong! I'm not gonna give up this body! Besides, I've already bonded to her soul. You remove me, you kill her. Even if you suppress me, I'll still be here, deep down inside her."

"You bitch!" Flora lunged at Genny, the Ghost type stepping to the side and tripping her.

"You're pretty slow," Genny said. "I guess you're losing your edge, huh?"

"You won't win!" Flora attacked her with her vines once again.

"Yeah, what part of Ghost do you not understand?" Genny snickered. "You can't touch me with those vines. Sorry to break it to ya."

"You won't keep her body!" Flora shouted, Genny walking toward the door of the house.

"I think you're sorely mistaken there," Genny smirked, leaving the house. "But, don't worry. You'll be joining her state soon."

"Get back here!" Nocturna and Flora rushed at Genny, who dodged. Frieda attacked with another Confusion, but a Shadow Ball to her gut stopped that. Frieda lay unconscious as her shell pulled her back in, binding her once again as it left her outside the house.

"Weird one, that Butterfree," Genny mused. "But, no matter. I'll just have a little fun."

"Hey, what was that huge power surge I felt?" Moon asked, walking over with Lillie. "Wait, who the hell are you?"

"Call me Genny," Genny grinned wide. "You must be the hybrid."

"No, I'm not a hybrid," Moon said. "But, where's Leaf."

"I "borrowed" that scaredy cat's body to anchor myself," Genny smirked. "You wanna take her back, you gotta come get it. But, I gotta warn you: if you remove me, she'll die."

"Well, then I'll just suppress you," Moon shrugged, moving forward with speed that Genny didn't expect, slamming a fist into Genny's gut. Genny went flying into the house, propelled by the force of Moon's blow.

"Well, well, well," Genny stood up, cracking her back. "Looks like you really are the real deal. Good. Means I don't have to hold back for fear of ending it too soon."

The sick, black aura that had emitted out of the body Genny possessed prior had returned, a ghostly feel gathering throughout the area as smoke began to rise from the houses, the rest of the inhabitants of the haunted town rising to watch this battle.

"You really think you stand much chance?" Genny smirked as her hands became coated in a sickly poison.

"I've fought Ghosts before." Moon said. "But, they were way less problematic than you."

"Well, consider me the odd one out," Genny's grin widened to an almost jaw breaking level, the possessor Moémon moving towards Moon at an almost invisible speed.

Moon ducked under her punch, striking upwards with a blow that rattled the Ghost type's jaw.

"I like you," Genny grinned. "You're gonna be a fun sparring partner."

"I won't let you possess Leaf," Moon said.

"Well, I'm stuck in here whether you like it or not," Genny grinned wide, her bloody ruby eyes staring straight at Moon.

The two rushed at each other, pulling back to unleash punches at each other. Their fists collided in midair, sending out a shockwave that pushed both backwards. They both flipped around, rushing in once again. Moon dodged Genny's punch and dealt her a hard blow to her abdomen, causing her to cough out Poison.

Genny then held her hand up to Moon's face, spraying a blast of Poison into it. Moon barely had time to shield her eyes, but the Poison got on her hands and arms, hurting her.

"Seems you're weak to my Poison," Genny grinned wider. "You better not get hit again. You're lucky you didn't get Poisoned. That could hurt."

"Not that I care," Moon said. "I want my friend back."

"Too bad," Genny mocked her.

A powerful Shadow Ball hit Genny in the side. Genny shrieked in pain and turned to see who shot it. Shadow was standing there with Hikari, Hikari firing a Shadow Ball of her own. Genny growled, firing a Shadow Ball at Shadow and a Gunk Shot at Hikari.

"What are you doing here, traitors?" She spat.

"Helping out our friends," Shadow said as both she and Hikari fired another Shadow Ball each at Genny as they dodged her attacks she had fired at them.

"Laaaaame," Genny fired a small barrage of Shadow Balls at them. "Also, Shads, I can tell you were in this one. Not gonna lie, I don't mind the seconds."

"Oh god, and I thought Nocturna had some bad innuendos." Flora groaned.

"Again, you're worse than me." Nocturna and Genny both said.

"Yeah, yeah," Flora rolled her eyes, grabbing a rock and throwing it at Genny just as Moon drop kicked at her.

"What do you really think that's gonna do?" Genny smirked, throwing Moon back. "I mean, I'm one of the strongest ones here."

"Enough!" A Flamethrower slammed into Genny, sending her into the house as the form of Pyrah walked forward.

"Get the hell out of Leaf before I burn you to a crisp," Pyrah said, flames pouring out of her mouth.

"And, I just keep getting offput by a new challenger," Genny stood up and cracked her neck as the entirety of Moon and Lillie's teams joined up, all baring their fangs or claws.

"You're going down!" They said, pointing at her.

"We won't let you hurt Leaf anymore!" Skyla exclaimed, rushing forward and attacking at Genny, who smacked the Pidgey Moémon with a backhand.

"You bitch!" Katie rushed in, clamping down on Genny with a Bite attack. Genny flinched, punching Katie in the face to dispel the Dark fangs that had clamped on her wrist.

"It seems I'll have to draw a little power from my new body," Genny smirked as an emblem began to glow on her chest. However, before anything else could happen, Moon drove a punch into her jaw that seemingly knocked her out. She closed her eyes as she slumped over.

"Now what?" Lillie asked as the smoke began to gather around them.

"We need to get her away from the Ghostly energy of this town," Moon said, picking up the body of Genny as Flora grabbed Frieda. "Then, we can worry about suppressing her."

"Why not removing her altogether?" Lillie asked as they all took off toward the gate.

"Because she's fully possessed her," Moon said, looking back at the Ghostly smoke beginning to move in. "This isn't Leaf right now. This Genny has bonded to Leaf's soul permanently. It wouldn't hurt Leaf to only suppress the Ghost, but taking her out would kill Leaf."

"Oh," Lillie said. "Well, how do we suppress her?"

"Well, either Sabrina or Erica can help us," Moon said. "But, we'll have to head through Vermilion to reach either of them."

"Well, can't we just call them from a Moémon Center?" Lillie asked.

"From where?" Moon asked. "We'd still have to get to Vermilion City to reach one. Either way, we need to at least get to there. Unless the Ghostly energy here is what's giving her so much power."

"Why not just have Shadow try to eject her?" Lillie asked.

"Because she's bonded so much that even if she wanted to remove herself, she can't." Moon said.

"Wow," Lillie said. "Why would she do that?"

"Probably a lust for a body," Moon said.

"Pervert," Flora said.

"Not necessarily," Moon looked back at the Ghosts behind them. "These are all Ghosts. At one point, some of them had bodies. But, they all died and are now Ghosts cursed to wander within this town, which has so much Ghostly energy."

"We were not like that," Hikari said.

"Well, you two are an exception," Moon said as they reached the gate. "Normally, twin Ghosts aren't born, but you two are different. Shadow has no need for an anchor because Hikari is her anchor. She can possess, but she has no need for permanent possession. This Genny on the other hand needed Leaf's body to assume her true form and power once again."

"So, you're sympathizing with her?" Flora asked.

"No, I just get their stance," Moon said. "I met some Ghosts in Alola and they partially bonded so they could experience emotions and stuff. That and to play pranks on people. But, they mostly haunted a supermarket for fun with a Mimikyu."

"A what?" Pyrah asked.

"Think of an amorphous blob using a sheet made to look like a Pikachu." Moon said. "That's the gist of it. You really don't want to know what it's really like."

"Is it a demon?" Katie asked.

"Ooh, can we go fight a demon!?" Skyla asked, excited as they looked for a way through the gate.

"It's not a demon," Moon said. "But, it's something similar to a Ghost. But, that's not important right now. What is important is getting out of this gate."

"Let's go up!" Skyla said.

"The only one of us that could fly was Frieda and she's out cold and sealed in her shell," Moon said. "We have to break the gate."

"Well, it's a Ghost powered gate, right?" Nocturna asked. "Why not use Dark type attacks?"

"Try it," Moon nodded. Nocturna and Pyrah both used Bite on the gate as Shadow and Hikari used Shadow Ball. The gate shuddered and creaked under the power that was being used against it, eventually shattering as the group pushed through. As they did, the sky seemed to return to its normal color, becoming far less creepy. The smoke following them had also stopped, seeming to be restricted to the city.

Genny seemed to be still inside Leaf, the Ghost type still in the forefront of the sixteen year old's mind.

"We should get her farther away from the city," Moon said. "That might be enough."

The group ran as fast as they could away from the haunted Lavender Town. They made it half a mile before Genny's form began to fade, being replaced by Leaf's. Moon breathed a sigh of relief as they sat down and took a quick rest.

"That bitch is gone from her," Flora said.

"Not quite," Moon said. "She couldn't stabilize her form over Leaf in her unconscious state and the city had enough Ghostly energy to feed her form even if she was unconscious. If she regains consciousness, she could over power Leaf, but if Leaf is strong enough, she can resist it."

"Well, that might not happen," Flora said. "She's got some guts, but I doubt she could outfight a Ghost."

"True," Moon said. "She is very timid. Well, I'm sure she has more courage than even she knows. I mean that fortune teller did say she had some great destiny or something."

"But, that could mean anything," Flora said. "Not necessarily that she has skill as a trainer."

"True," Moon said. "But you can't doubt her skills. You'll just have to trust her to be capable and maybe give her a push if she needs it."

"Yeah, yeah," Flora sighed. "I know that."

"Good," Moon said. "Then, do it. You and Frieda have the capability. Hell, even Nocturna can do it if she wants."

"True," Flora shrugged. "Well, let's get to Vermilion City so we can call Erica or whoever."

"We also need the third Gym Badge from Surge," Moon said. "Though, I suppose that won't be hard with our tough group."

"Yeah!" Skyla grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "We're the best!"

"Let's prove it," Moon grinned. "Now, if I remember correctly, Vermilion is up ahead somewhere. It should just take some walking."

"Hey," Nocturna said. "Will we ever have to go back to Lavender Town?"

"Not sure," Moon looked back towards the haunted town. "There's a slight chance, but it certainly won't be now. Let's just worry about getting Leaf to Vermilion."

"Right," Flora nodded as the group walked toward the city in front of them. "Now, we may have to cut back through Digglet Cave to get to Pewter to get to Celadon."

"What's at Celadon?" Nocturna asked.

"Our next Gym after Lt. Surge," Moon said. "Erica's Gym. She's a Grass type, so Pyrah should have a ball there."

"I don't wanna burn her place down," Pyrah said.

"Oh, don't worry," Moon said. "She's used to Fire types coming in. She's made sure the place is fireproof. Just don't destroy her favorite plants."

"Her favorite plants?" Lillie asked.

"Yep," Moon said. "Me and her used to, uh, indulge in these berries. It was sooooooo relaxing."

"Is that like what Mallow wanted you to do?" Lillie asked.

"Yep," Moon said. "But, so much better from Kanto."

"Well, don't tell Mallow that," Lillie said.

"Oh, she gets her berries from Erica," Moon chuckled. "She knows."

"What exactly do you do?" Skyla asked, getting excited. "Do you make them into smoothies?! I love smoothies!"

"Uh, how old are you?" Moon asked.

"Sixteen!" Skyla grinned wide.

"Then, yes, we make smoothies," Moon pat her head. "Maybe she'll let you have one."

"Yay!" Skyla jumped up and down. "I'm getting a smoothie, I'm getting a smoothie!"

"It's not really smoothies, is it?" Lillie whispered into Moon's ear.

"Hell no," Moon whispered back. "We inhale 'em. Or, indulge in "Aromatherapy"."

"That's… odd," Lillie said.

"It's relaxing," Moon shrugged. "I like it and so does Erica. Hell, she's the one that got me into it in the first place."

"Huh," Lillie said. "Well, I suppose we should hurry a bit."

"Yeah," Moon nodded. "Time for us to head to Vermilion. It's not too far from here, so let's not take too much more time. We can rest in the Moémon Center."

The group got up, stretching if needed. Skyla flapped her small wings, excited to head to the new city.

"Slow down, dolt," Katie said, grabbing one of her wings.

"Heeeeey," Skyla pouted. "That's not very nice."

"That's the idea," Katie said. "Now, stay with the group."

"Fine," Skyla pouted more, crossing her arms as the group caught up to her. They continued their walk until they reached a sign that read "Vermilion City six miles ahead".

"Well, that's not far," Moon said. "Let's go, guys."

"Six miles is kinda far," Flora said.

"Oh, don't be such a pansy," Nocturna said. "We're gonna go there and chill out for a bit. Six miles isn't much if you can run fast enough."

"Says the one who can fly," Flora rolled her eyes.

"Damn right, and I'll bet I can make it fastest." Nocturna grinned.

"Let's see then," Flora and Nocturna took off moving with their preferred method of travel. Moon sighed, running after them and easily catching up to them as she blew past them, clearing a lot of ground.

"She's fast," Nocturna said. "I mean, I knew she was the fastest one of us, but I didn't think she was that fast."

"She's got some serious speed on her," Flora nodded, the two moving to no avail to catch up with Moon, who had stopped a short distance away in front of the gate of a city.

"You slowpokes coming?" She asked.

"How are you so fast?!" Flora demanded as they reached her.

"Practice," Moon shrugged. "Zuzu taught me speed."

"Of course the Zubat line teaches the speed." Nocturna smirked at Flora.

"Oh, hush, you're probably a way worse fighter than her," Flora rolled her eyes.

"Eh, Zuzu was a Crobat," Moon said. "Also, she's Champion level. That does have something to do with it."

"Yeah, I guess," Flora shrugged. "Well, what's the next thing we have to do?"

"Well, I would suspect we wait for the rest of the group to arrive," Moon said as they saw Lillie and the rest come into view.

"We're here!" Lillie called, waving at her. "Now, let's go rest up at the Center! Where is it?!"

"Should be in the middle," Moon said when they'd made it all the way there. "It's always in the most obvious place in the city to look in."

"True," Lillie nodded.

"Ooh, there's a cruise ship!" Skyla exclaimed. "Can we go on it!?"

"After the Gym, maybe," Moon said. "First, let's head to the Center."

"Alright!" Skyla skipped ahead, heading to the Center with the rest as they began to rest up for the next part of their journey.

 _Elsewhere_

"You know what to do," Ariana spoke to the bald man.

"I know, I know," The man said. "I'll take them so that irritating hybrid doesn't interfere. She's seemingly getting so close. But, don't worry. My strongest Moémon will stop her. As soon as she leaves the City of Vermilion, I will take them."

"See that you do," Ariana said. "The boss is not going to be happy if it doesn't happen that way. You know how he gets if he's not happy."

"I know, I know," The bald man said. "But, don't worry. I have a plan that will be foolproof."

* * *

I wonder what is going to happen to the group next? Find out soon.


	11. The Gym and the Hermit

Chapter Ten: The Gym and the Hermit

As the group sat in the Center, waiting for news of Leaf's awakening, Pyrah stood up, stretching.

"I'm gonna take a walk," She said.

"Don't go too far," Moon said. "I don't know exactly what might happen, but I want you nearby."

"Got it," Pyrah said. "I wanna take on the Gym after all."

"You should be able to," Moon chuckled. "Get ready for it."

Pyrah grinned, heading out of the Center and into the middle of town. Sitting by a building, she saw a woman sitting cross legged and leaning against the side of the building.

When Pyrah walked by, she was shocked to hear her speak.

"You seek to become stronger, do you not?" She asked the Fire type.

Pyrah turned to her to get a good look at her, surprised she was being talked to.

"You… you mean me?" Pyrah asked.

"I do," The woman chuckled. "Now, tell me, Pyrah, do you seek the power your ancestors once wielded?"

"How… how do you know my name?" Pyrah asked, tensing up a little at the mention of her name.

"I know a lot of things," The woman chuckled. "I know that you are under the training of one Moon Aquarius Oak, biological daughter of the "Beast of the Sea". I know that you have a lot of hidden potential. I know that you're frustrated deep down because you cannot reach your ancestors' level due to some limitations placed before the current era. And, I also know that you have within you the fire of the great Lizardon the Great Conqueror."

"How did you—" Pyrah was interrupted.

"I know many things," The woman chuckled. Pyrah looked the woman up and down to see what she was wearing.

The woman wore red boots that went halfway up her shins. She had on grey leggings and a grey uniform. On her back was a large shell with spikes on it. It was red on the outside with a yellow center and black spikes on them. It seemed really heavy, perhaps far more than Pyrah herself was capable of lifting. On her head, she wore a hat that was the same shape and same design without spikes. She had a tail that looked like it was three red diamonds conjoined together. She had a face that looked old, though, for her species, that could be thousands of years even. Her hair was fiery red and was short. Her eyes were an amber color and seemed to look into Pyrah's soul.

"Who are you?" Pyrah asked, curious.

"I am the Turtonator Sennin," The woman said. "Or, the Turtonator Hermit if you prefer. I was watching you from afar and noticed your skills. I can teach you to harness the ways of the Flame and the Dragon."

"My ancestors were Dragons?" Pyrah asked, gasping.

"Your ancestors were the members of legend: the Charizard," The Hermit said. "You too possess their power deep within. You must unleash it to realize your true strength."

"How do I do that?" Pyrah asked.

"Train with me instead of fighting in the Gym," The Hermit said. "And, I will begin to teach you the ways of your ancestors."

"I… alright," Pyrah nodded. "I'll tell my trainer. She maybe won't mind."

"Good," The Hermit nodded. "Tell her Turo is my name. She will understand what it means."

"Got it," Pyrah nodded. "I'll tell her right now."

"Good," The Hermit said, continuing to sit.

Pyrah rushed back to the Center, finding Moon and tapping her shoulder.

"What's up?" Moon asked.

"I, uh, can't fight in the Gym match," Pyrah said.

"Why not?" Moon asked.

"I'm being trained by someone named Turo," Pyrah said. "She said you'd know what that means."

"Isn't that the name of…" Lillie began.

"It is," Moon nodded. "So, she's training you to do what?"

"Learn the powers of my ancestors, she said." Pyrah said.

"I see," Moon said. "Well, if you want to, go ahead. How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Not long," Pyrah said. "Just during the Gym battle."

"Alright," Moon nodded. "Be safe."

"I will," Pyrah grinned, heading out and back to where the Hermit was sitting. She was still in the same place and position, looking up at Pyrah.

"I see you were successful," She said. "Now, we are going to begin our training. Follow me, child."

Pyrah followed the Hermit to an abandoned looking building on the outskirts of the town. The Hermit opened the door and descended a set of stairs immediately inside. Pyrah, confused, followed her to a strange room covered with runes.

"This room causes distortions in time," The Hermit explained. "In here, we will train and time will not flow as fast. During the duration of the Gym battle, we will train and you will become stronger than you could ever imagine."

"I'm ready," Pyrah nodded. "Teach me whatever you wish to teach me."

"Alright then," The Hermit smirked. "We shall begin with your Fire aspect. That should eb the easiest for you."

"What do I need to learn there?" Pyrah asked.

"I expect you to learn one of the most powerful moves the Fire type has to offer." The Hermit said. "The Daimonji Fire Blast."

"The legendary move?" Pyrah asked. "You think I can learn that?"

"I do," The Hermit nodded. "I expect you to master it with your skills before the match you will soon face."

"I see," Pyrah said. "What else will I be learning as well?"

"The essence of the Dragons," The Hermit said. "You will master that in time as well. Your strength allows it and you may have use of them yet."

"I will try," Pyrah nodded. "Let me prove it."

"You certainly will," The Hermit nodded. "Now, let us commence the training."

"Right," Pyrah nodded.

Back at the Center, Moon and Lillie stood up when they saw a nurse walk over to them.

"She's doing alright," The nurse said. "But, she'll have to rest. There's… something odd happening to her soul, according to one of our nurses with Psychic proficiency."

"Possession?" Moon asked.

"Yes," The nurse nodded. "Something else has taken residence. It's far too tightly bound to her to even think of removing. We have no clue as to how to go about it. So, we will just let it be. It seems to be a true possession, despite the possessor's suppression. Keep an eye on her and if anything happens, check her into a Center, alright?"

"Right," Moon nodded. "Can we see her?"

"You can," The Nurse said, taking them into the room with Leaf, Flora, Frieda, and Nocturna all gathered. Leaf was unconscious and sleeping on the bed, hooked up to several machines that were taking her measurements and making sure that she was functioning property.

"Hey," Moon said. "You guys good in here?"

"Yeah," Flora said. "She's fine. What are we gonna do about the Gym battle?"

"Well," Moon said. "You could just fight without her there, or wait. Either way, she probably won't be at full strength to watch too well."

"Alright," Flora said. "We may try that. Where's Pyrah?"

"Off training," Moon said. "We're gonna find a quick replacement for her in this fight, since I've got Shadow with me."

"Yeah, that could work," Flora said. "Who's gonna replace her?"

Suddenly, Moon's Moédex rang. She answered it, looking at the face onscreen.

"Hey, Erica," Moon said. "What's up?"

"Moooon, heeeey," Erica said, really slow and drawn out, her eyes a little red. "How're you, giiirl?"

"Pretty good," Moon chuckled. "Seems like you're starting without me."

"Yeeeep," Erica said, chuckling slightly. "I'm deeeefinitely doing iiiiitt."

"Save me some," Moon said.

"Always doooo," Erica said, chuckling as she laid back a little. "But, on to why I called. I sent you a friend to help. She's on her way to Vermilion now, so if you meet her there, she's gonna team up with you."

"Okay," Moon nodded. "I'll take her onto my team."

"Cooool," Erica said, grinning a little as she lied back on her pillows. "I'm out, peace babe."

"Babe?" Lillie raised an eyebrow.

"She loves to say it," Moon chuckled. "I don't know why, but she does. It's like her favorite word or something."

"That's kinda funny," Lillie giggled. "I can see that."

"Well, she's fun," Moon said. "So, we gotta see where her friend she's sending me is."

"Moon?" A nurse came to the door. "There's a visitor here for you."

"Uh, alright," Moon said. "I'll go see. You stay with Leaf, Lils."

"Alright," Lillie nodded.

Moon exited the room and headed to the lobby to see a very familiar face.

This Moémon was just as tall as Moon and had a smaller, lither build. She wore dark pink boots that went up past her knees and almost all the way up her legs. They were flat at the bottom and made no noise. She wore a blue outfit that covered everything below her eyes including her hands. It was form fitting and seemed to disguise her features some even. Over it, she wore a skirt that resembled a flower in looks. It was dark pink and had several large spots that were a lighter pink. She wore a top that had the same design. It was more like a band over her breasts, however. On top of her head, she wore a hat that resembled a large flower with the same design as her top and skirt. It was very distracting and made the eyes go toward it instead of the face. Her hair was tied in a single thin braid, which went down just below her breasts. Her hair also went over her ears and down to her chin. Her eyes were a dull green color, though they held much hidden emotion.

"Violet!" Moon grinned, the two hugging each other.

"You did come back," The ninja looking Moémon smirked behind her face mask.

"Well, duh," Moon grinned wider. "I had to see you guys again, didn't I?"

"Of course," The Moémon, Violet, nodded once. "I have heard that your travelling companion met with another member of my clan."

"Yeah," Moon nodded. "Her name was Plumeria or something."

"Interesting," Violet said. "Well, I suppose she was bound to turn up. I have been searching for her to bring her in. But, I will sidetrack that to join you."

"You on for the whole ride?" Moon asked.

"I am," Violet nodded. "We will become Champions together."

"Alright," Moon grinned. "Let's take on the Gym."

"Right," Violet nodded. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"Here!" Skyla jumped up and down, waving her hand around a lot.

"I see," Violet said. "This one is an active one, isn't she? But, she's also a Flying type. Not the easiest for a Gym like this,"

"I'm capable!" Skyla grinned. "I gots some skills!"

"We shall see," Violet said.

"I'm with you," Shadow said.

"A Gengar, eh?" Violet mused. "A surprising entry. So, what brings you here?"

"Left Lavender Town," Shadow said. "Now, I'm here. I'll help Moon here since Hikari's going to tent to Lillie some with Nocturna."

"Hikari?" Violet said, sounding out the name. "That's Hoennese for "Light", isn't it? How interesting."

"It is," Shadow said. "But, I suppose you are as well."

"Our fourth member and my starter, Pyrah, isn't joining us in this Gym battle," Moon said. "She's training her powers up and will be back after."

"Alright then," Violet nodded. "We will meet her and train together later."

"Right," Moon nodded. "Let's go for it, you guys."

"Yeah!" Skyla jumped up and down, cheering.

"Hush, dolt!" Katie punched her in the back of the head.

"Oooowwwwwwwie," Skyla whined, holding her head. "That huuuuuurt!"

"That's the idea," Katie said. "Now, behave."

"Should I be worried?" Violet asked.

"Nah," Moon said. "They're fine. Katie's just a tsundere."

"Nuh-uh!" Katie said, crossing her arms and blushing. "B-Baka!"

"Yeah, sure," Moon rolled her eyes, grinning. "So, what's up with Leaf?"

"She's doing alright," Katie said. "Just came in from there. She's doing alright. So, the thing to do is you guys go to the Gym and we'll follow behind soon."

"Got it," Moon nodded as her current team headed out the door to the Gym.

Meanwhile, Pyrah and the Hermit were sparring.

"You're pretty good, even with that shell," Pyrah said. "How is that?"

"I may be older than you by a long shot," The Hermit said with a chuckle as she effortlessly blocked each attack Pyrah used. "But, I've learned and perfected all of my moves."

"Cool!" Pyrah grinned. "Well, I'm gonna still defeat you!"

"I see," The Hermit chuckled, her hand glowing with a nearly rainbow colored energy that seemed to come from deep in her core. She slashed at Pyrah, the Fire type barely dodging.

"What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed, stopping her motion and gaping slightly.

"This would be the Dragon Claw," The Hermit said. "It is a technique not unfamiliar to your ancestors. They were well versed in the Draconic abilities that came with the strength of the mighty Dragon type, a very rare type nowadays."

"I've seen some Dragon types around though," Pyrah said. "They don't seem too extinct."

"Those aren't the true Dragons," The Hermit said. "While those are Dragon types, they are diluted from the true Dragon types of old. That is actually, the very reason that your species hasn't evolved past the first evolution into Charmeleon."

"So, you're saying I can evolve further?" Pyrah asked.

"Well, you have far more potential than anyone I've seen in my years," The Hermit said. "Definitely someone who has the capability to. But, you must have the correct emotional state to unleash the power you need to succeed here."

"What is that state?" Pyrah asked, curious.

"You will have to find out by reaching it," The Hermit said. "You must understand that I do not mean that to be harsh or rude. It is simply because I don't know what that state is for you."

"Oh," Pyrah said. "Well, how did you obtain your state?"

"I didn't," The Hermit chuckled. "I don't evolve. However, I did teach several members of your race to less successful results. Unfortunately, they weren't as capable as I can sense you are."

"Well, if I'm so capable," Pyrah said. "Why do I need so much training?"

"Because your true power is far beyond your current power," The Hermit said. "You will need to understand the full extent of that. While you will be in control of it, you will have far more than you will ever understand."

"Enough to rival Moon?" Pyrah asked.

"Enough to potentially challenge a god," The Hermit said. "You're definitely on par with Moon, I can tell. Your power could rival hers, most definitely. She has challenged gods and come out victorious."

"Yeah, her team is pretty cool, she says," Pyrah nodded.

"No, I am referring to her," The Hermit said, throwing a punch which Pyrah blocked. "She has fought them."

"What is she then?" Pyrah gaped. "She's gotta not be human."

"She is the daughter of the "Beast of the Sea"," The Hermit said.

"You said that," Pyrah said. "But, I don't know what it means."

"Do you not know who the "Beast of the Sea" is in the legends and myths?" The Hermit asked.

"I… I think so," Pyrah said. "Wasn't it… Lugia?"

"Correct," The Hermit smirked at her pupil. "So, tell me what that would mean for Moon."

"That she's… oh my god," Pyrah gasped. "She can't be!"

"She is," The Hermit smirked. "And, you will have power to rival hers at your peak."

"But, she's never shown any power like that," Pyrah said. "How does she have it? Is she just a hybrid and it doesn't come for hybrids?"

"She is no hybrid," The Hermit said. "Her mother was an Azumarill. Her power is simply sealed because she cannot control it. Severe emotion will unleash it and it is monstrous. If it does, you are the only one that could bring her back from the brink besides that blonde girl."

"Lillie?" Pyrah asked. "Why her?"

"Obviously, it's because Moon values her more than anyone else," The Hermit said. "It's clear, isn't it?"

"I knew that," Pyrah said. "It's as plain as the flame on my tail. But, that doesn't mean that Lillie's Moon's anchor to sanity."

"Lillie is the reason that Moon even attempts to hold back as much as she does," The Hermit said. "Partially out of fear of hurting someone and partially out of fear of someone finding out her secret."

"Why does that matter?" Pyrah asked.

"Do you not know what they do to humans that fall in love with Moémon?" The Hermit asked. "Even today, there is no true justice in it."

"What…What do they do?" Pyrah asked.

"They essentially cast them out as a member of society," The Hermit sighed. "It is why your Grass type friend won't even begin to admit any sort of feelings for her trainer."

"What about Nocturna?" Pyrah asked. "She flirts pretty openly with her."

"She was raised in Mount Moon," The Hermit said. "They're not very in touch with the outside world, so she has no idea of how society is."

"I see," Pyrah said. "Well, should I tell her to stop?"

"No," The Hermit said. "You should simply let her act out and find out for herself why she should not. Leaf will find no harm in that."

"I… see," Pyrah said. "Well, what about this Daimonji Fire Blast?"

"Allow me to demonstrate this technique," The Hermit said. She turned to the side, facing the wall and cupped her hands together in front of her. She put her cupped hands by her side, concentrating her energy. Her body began to bulk up heavily as she did so, almost becoming twice its size.

"Daaaaaaiiii," She said in a clear voice, a small ball of Fire forming in her hands.

"Moooooon," The ball got a little bigger, almost the size of a tennis ball and still growing rapidly.

"Jiiiiiiiii," The ball of Fire was now the size of a basketball, seeming to stop on this size, but turning a more orange color.

"Fiiiiiiire," The Fire was pulsing and erratic, pure energy that seemed to heat up the room.

"Blaaaaaaaast!" The Hermit thrust her hands forward, firing the powerful attack, which shot forward like a beam, morphing into a kanji just before striking the wall behind it, nearly destroying it.

"Woah!" Pyrah exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"I see you're impressed," The Hermit chuckled, returning to her normal size.

"No kidding!" Pyrah exclaimed. "Lemme try!"

"Well, it's a move that took me fifty years to perfect," The Hermit said. "I'm not sure if you have exactly what it takes to use it."

"Lemme try!" Pyrah grinned, facing the wall and cupping her hands and concentrating her power.

"Daiiiimoooonjiiiiii," Pyrah yelled, a small ball of flame appearing in her hands.

"FIRE BLAST!" Pyrah fired a tiny stream of flame, about the size of a croquet ball in diameter. It turned into a smaller kanji, hitting the wall and making a small hole in it. The Hermit just stood there, in complete shock as she saw what Pyrah had just done.

"Well," She chuckled. "You seem to have much more potential than I thought. That is good. But, we must train you more. Let us begin the true phase of your training. For this, I have requested the help of two people you know from Cinnabar."

"My sisters?" Pyrah asked.

"They are," The Hermit smirked as two Charmeleon Moémon who looked just like Pyrah emerged from a door, walking up to her.

"We're here to train you, baby sis," They grinned. "Your toughest battle's just ahead and you need to be ready. It's most likely at Cinnabar. You need to be ready because what you're going to face is too powerful for you right now."

"Then, let's train," Pyrah grinned, getting ready to fight. "My blood's itchin' to fight."

Meanwhile, with Moon and the others, they'd just arrived at the Gym to see a small line.

"Joy," Moon sighed. "We have to wait in line."

"These guys are taking forever," Skyla whined, pouting.

Unbeknownst to the group, a bald man was walking towards the Center, a small Moémon with him.

The Moémon was dressed in caramel colored boots that went just past her knees. They split into halves, two toes on one side and three on the other. They had what seemed like built in knee pads that were quite handy looking. She wore yellow tights that went under the boots. She wore what looked like a one piece swimsuit for a top. It was a caramel color on the bottom half just below and above her midriff. The shoulders of the top that were just above her breasts was a darker brown color, which stood out a bit. Her arms were yellow just on the bicep area, which stood out. She wore thick gloves that went all the way to her elbows and had individual finger sections for her fingers. She had a tail that seemed furry and went almost down to her feet. It was yellow and had a brown ring in the middle. She had yellow hair that was cut in a long bowl cut. Two animalistic ears poked up from her hair, twitching a couple of times. Her eyes were red and she was to the bald man's chest.

The two entered the Center, walking up to the gathered groups of Lillie and Leaf with their teams, the bald man snapping his fingers as the twelve looked up at him.

"You eight are coming with me," He said.

"Uh, what?" Flora asked. Leaf blinked her eyes open, looking around and noticing him.

"Who… Who is this?" She asked.

"Some weirdo," Flora said. "Get lost, grampa."

"You are now prisoners of Team Rocket," The man chuckled. At the mention of Team Rocket, the whole group tensed, the Moémon getting into fighting positions.

"Abra," The man said, snapping his fingers again. "You know what to do."

"You got it, boss," She smirked, opening her eyes wide as Psychic power began to shoot out, affecting the present groups. They all felt dizzy and tired, almost as if they had no energy.

"Why… are you doing this?" Lillie fought the drowsiness to demand.

"Because, you are bait for your friend," The bald man chuckled. "I have plans for her and you'll make the perfect bait."

"What… do you want… out of Moon?" Flora tried and failed to summon her vines.

"It's not often we can exploit the powers of a demigoddess," The man smirked as the group fully succumbed to sleep. The Abra Moémon smirked, snapping her own fingers and causing the group, including the man and herself to Teleport away.

Meanwhile with Moon and her team, the line had begun moving.

"Looks like all these people are giving up," Shadow said. "Weird, huh?"

"Yeah," Moon said as they entered the challenge area, only to find that there were about twenty trash cans lined up in groups of five.

"Oh yeah, this is Surge's Gym," Moon sighed. "Let's get digging then."

"What?" Shadow asked. "What do you mean?"

"The switches to fight him are in two of these trash cans." Moon explained. "And, we have to hit both immediately after each other. If we don't, we can't get in."

"That's stupid," Shadow said.

"I'm well aware," Moon sighed. "Well, let's just go and try to find it."

"I found a button!" Skyla's muffled, echoed voice could be heard from nearby. The other three turned to see her with the top half of her body in a trash can as her legs stuck up, kicking around as she dug inside of it.

"Uh, innovative," Moon said.

"She is resourceful," Violet mused.

"And hyper," Moon said. "Let's go see if we can find the switch that works in conjunction with it."

"Right," The other two said, each going to a trash can.

Moon began digging around for a button, not finding one. Violet also had no luck. Shadow used her Ghost powers to dig, finding the button and pushing it quickly.

The electric wall behind them opened, revealing a man in a getup similar to a military man.

"Guile?!" Skyla exclaimed. "We get to fight Guile?! That's so cool! I wonder if he knows where Blanka is!"

"That's Surge," Moon chuckled. "He fought in some war none of us remember."

"It seems you've made it here," He chuckled. "Let's get ready. Send out your first Moémon to fight."

"I'll go," Shadow shrugged, stepping up.

Surge tossed out his Moéball, which exploded open to reveal the Moémon he was using.

The Moémon was tall, Moon's height even. She wore orange sneakers with white laces on them. They seemed combat oriented, able to take damage. She wore long socks that went up over her knees by about four inches. The socks were orange and hugged her skin tighter than normal socks, providing a little better movement. She wore a skirt that went down a little over her legs, almost a sixth. It was orange and had a black border around the bottom, which stood out some. It was almost like a cheerleader's skirt in a sense. She wore what looked like a cheerleader's top as well, but a little different. It was white on the lower half, which started at the lower half of her breasts and went down to her midriff. Her stomach was left fully exposed, a milky white as was the rest of her skin. The upper half of her top was an orange color. She wore brown gloves that went a little past her wrists. They were thin, but seemed to give her the protection her hands needed. From behind her, under her skirt, emerged a long tail that could have wrapped around her body twice. It was thin and black until it got to the tip. The tip was yellow and shaped like a lightning bolt. It even crackled a bit, showing off her electricity a little. Her hair was a pretty orange, going down past her shoulders. It crackled a bit as well. From her hair emerge two mouse like ears. The boned portion that was attached to her was black, similar to her tail. The cartilage portion was yellow, crackling slightly with electricity. In her ears were two yellow orbs for earrings. Her eyes were a nice reddish brown and also seemed to crackle with electricity. The Electric Moémon looked at Moon's group, smirking.

"You're my challenge, huh?" She said. "Better get some body bags, then."

"Be nice, Rai," Surge said. "Your first opponent is the Ghost."

"Bring it on," The Moémon, Rai, said.

Shadow fired a Shadow Ball at her, dodging the punch the Raichu Moémon threw.

"You really think you can stop me?" Shadow asked. "I'm your superior. Ghost beats Normal!"

"How about Electric!?" Rai thrust out her hands, a powerful bolt of Electricity shooting out to shock Shadow heavily.

Shadow screamed in pain as the bolts rushed through her body. She dropped to a knee, electricity surrounding her as she became Paralyzed.

"First try," Rai smirked, rushing forward, kicking Shadow in the jaw to knock her out.

"How did she do that?!" Skyla exclaimed. "Shadow's super strong!"

"She's strong too," Moon said. "A Raichu is a powerful Moémon."

"How strong?" Skyla asked.

"One of the most powerful Electric types," Moon said. "Back in Alola they were even capable of using Psychic powers."

"Really?" Skyla became excited.

"Yep," Moon nodded. "They were pretty powerful."

"Awesome!" Skyla exclaimed. "I wanna fight next!"

"Uh, I don't think—" Moon began as Skyla rushed out onto the arena, grinning as she bounded up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I'm next!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, you're sending a Flying type?" Rai asked, confused. She shrugged, cracking her knuckles. "Works for me."

She threw a punch at Skyla, which the Pidgey Moémon dodged.

"You're fast," Rai smirked. "Looks like I'll have to hit you hard."

"Try me," Skyla grinned, using Gust and attempting to blow Rai away. Rai braced herself, enduring the Gust from Skyla as she moved forward to drive her electrically charged fist into Skyla's nose.

"You've got a long way to go before that works on me." She said, watching Skyla fly backwards from the force of her blow.

Skyla stood up, clutching her bleeding nose.

"That hurt!" She exclaimed. "You're strong! But, I'm not done!"

"You're tough, I'll give you that," Rai smirked. "Never thought a Pidgey would give me the best action all day."

"Well, a Gengar is also sort of a glass cannon," Moon muttered, tending to Shadow's Paralysis.

"Let's go!" Skyla said, moving forward rapidly with Quick Attack and kicking Rai in the face. Rai actually had to take a step back to keep balance, but she charged up her Electric powers to fire a Thunderbolt at Skyla.

Skyla used Quick Attack again to dodge, moving in for another kick.

This went on for about five Thunderbolts before Rai gave a yell of irritation, swinging her leg around in a Mega Kick and catching Skyla in the gut. Skyla slammed into the wall, falling onto her knees.

"Give up," Rai marched closer to her, Electricity building up in her hands. "You've lost."

"No," Skyla was still clutching her bloody nose with one hand as her other held her up and supported her as she trembled. "I won't. I will show you my strength. I'll prove it to you, to Katie, to mom and dad, to everyone who didn't believe I could."

"Fitting," Rai put her hands together sideways at the wrists. "You've proved even a Pidgey can get a hit on me. Leave it at that."

"NO!" Skyla shouted in anger as Rai let loose with her Thunderbolt, striking her. Skyla screamed in pain as it hit her just like with Shadow. However, as Skyla clenched her eyes shut, there was a small flash as she opened them with new determination, standing up as her body began to glow. Rai increased the power in her attack, trying to knock her out, but Skyla's power continued to rise as she glowed. In fact, it seemed as if the Electricity wasn't hurting her at all.

"What are you?!" Rai exclaimed, pulsing out as much power as she could muster, but to no avail. The white glow exploded off of her in a flash, revealing Skyla in a striking new forme.

Skyla was wearing pink shoes still, but they seemed different somehow. She now wore socks that went above them and up to her knees. They looked like they were feathery and were a light tan color. She wore a brown skirt that went almost to her knees, flowing like a breeze was moving it. She wore a tan sweater that went all the way to her hands, covering them almost. It had buttons all the way up the front, but weren't very noticeable. It had a low V neck that revealed the shirt underneath. The shirt was white and was thin, almost like a t-shirt. Around her neck she wore a ribbon that tied off in a bow in front of her chest. The ribbon was red on the outside with a yellow stripe in the middle of it. She also had a collar on the sweater that was dark brown on the outsides and black on the inside. Her wings had grown over twice their size, resembling bird's wings even further. The feathers were a tan that was a couple shades darker now. The bone was brown, darker than previously. They spread out, their span now longer than Skyla's arm span. Her hair was now a pinkish shade, a bit wilder than normal, her cap now gone. In her hair were two ribbons on each side, one pink and one yellow. Her eyes were the same color, looking older if anything. This was Skyla's new forme: Pidgeotto.

"Still a bird," Rai said, smirking. "I can still take you."

Skyla moved forward almost instantaneously with Quick Attack, kicking Rai in the face as she let loose with a flurry of added attacks to her initial blow. Rai was bombarded with Skyla's fists, wings, and feet as the Pidgeotto Moémon began to gain what seemed like the upper hand.

"Wow," Violet mused. "She's doing so much better than before."

"Seems her evolution is really powerful," Moon said. "She seems beyond the power of a typical Pidgeotto, though. I wonder why that is."

"Maybe she's a special breed," Violet said. "Some have different advantages from birth."

"That would make sense" Moon nodded. "Perhaps that's what it is."

"You're doing great Skyla," Violet chuckled.

Skyla had a growl on her lips as she pushed forward with her powerful blows, managing to shatter Rai's guard and overpower her with sheer speed due to Quick Attack.

"Rai, tough it out!" Surge shouted with confidence. "Give her a Thunderbolt!"

Rai tensed her body, thrusting her arms out as she unleashed a powerful Electric field that threw Skyla backwards, almost hitting Moon and Violet.

"Woah!" Surge exclaimed. "A Discharge! Impressive!"

"You have gotten on my last nerve!" Rai shouted at Skyla, who just stood there, smirking. "I could understand the Gengar, but not a Pidgeotto!"

"What's wrong?" Skyla taunted. "You worried it'll ruin your reputation?"

"Enough!" Rai fired three Thunderbolt attacks at Skyla, who dodged, moving in close for the kill, driving her fist into Rai's gut and picking her up by her tail.

She flew into the air at her top speed, hitting the roof of the Gym and shooting straight out. Thunderbolts rained down from the sky as the two began to fight with intense power. Moon looked up to see the streak of her speed shoot back down to the ground, slamming Rai into the ground and cratering it.

A huge explosion of dust emerged from the impact, causing the others to cover their eyes. Even Surge was surprised.

When the smoke cleared, Skyla was standing with her arms up in the air and a huge grin on her face. Rai was unconscious on the ground, looking pretty injured.

"That was awesome, Skyla!" Moon exclaimed, jumping the railings that they were behind and running over to her and hugging her.

"Thanks!" Skyla grinned. "I'm evolved now! That's so awesome!"

"It sure is," Moon nodded. "Now, go claim the badge."

"Alright!" Skyla grinned as she skipped over to Surge, who crossed his arms and nodded, Skyla craning her neck to see the giant man's face. Surge handed her the badge, which resembled a Raichu's tail. Skyla grinned, accepting it from him.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed.

"You earned it," He chuckled. "And, you also earned this TM. It contains Shock Wave. It's an Electric type move that never misses."

"That's so cool!" Skyla exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.

She ran over to Moon, handing her the items.

"Now, let's go tell Katie!" She exclaimed.

"Alright," Moon laughed. "Let's go."

The group walked out of the Gym, heading back towards the Center with Moon carrying Shadow. Upon using a Revive on her and a Potion, she was recovered mostly, stretching from the beating she'd received.

Once they reached the door of the Center, Moon paused.

"You sense something?" Violet asked.

"Something's off," Moon said, opening the door cautiously. She looked around, unable to see her friends, even upon going to where Leaf's room was. "Where's Lils and the rest?"

"Should we get Pyrah?" Skyla asked.

"Not yet," Moon said. "We'll have to see what's going on first."

"I can tell you, demigoddess." A blonde Moémon snickered, standing nearby.

"Who are you?" Moon asked. "And, how do you know what's going on?"

"I'm the one that caused it," The Moémon said, snickering more.

"What?" Moon asked. "What happened?"

"I kidnapped your friends." The Moémon smirked.

"Where are they?" Moon's demeanor changed almost instantly as she lifted up the blonde Moémon by her throat. Tell me!"

"If I die," The Moémon choked out. "They all die as well."

"Take us to them," Moon demanded.

"Gather your team and prepare to prove yourself," The Moémon grinned.

Moon growled, releasing her and heading out.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked.

"To get Pyrah," Moon said.

"I see," Violet nodded. "Hurry."

Moon ran to where she could sense Pyrah. The Charmeleon Moémon exited from the building, walking with the other three.

"Come now," Moon said, urgency in her voice. "The others have been kidnapped."

"Blaine," The Hermit said. "He is responsible."

"Really?" Moon asked. "How could he?"

"He is also responsible for your own greatest battle here, demigoddess," The Hermit said, bowing her head towards Moon.

"I'm fighting no true battles here," Moon said. "I'm here to go on a journey."

"You'll fight a strong opponent," The Hermit said. "Be ready. I will train Pyrah more at a later time."

"I… I see," Moon nodded. "Well, Pyrah, we must go now."

"We'll come with you," Pyrah's sisters, Mandy and Flare, said. "We need to get back to Cinnabar anyway."

"Right," Moon said. "Let's go back to the Center."

They rushed back to the Center, where the blonde Moémon smirked at seeing them.

"You are prepared?" She asked.

"I am," Moon growled.

"Good," The Moémon snickered. "You are a test for my master's strength."

"Whatever," Moon said, growling more. "Take us to our friends."

"Alright then," The Moémon grinned. She teleported the seven Moémon to a location in Cinnabar.

Upon entering, they saw the Gym, which had a trail that led up to the volcano.

"Let's go," Moon said as her team entered the Gym.

* * *

What's going to happen to the group? Will Moon and her team be able to save them? Find out soon.


	12. Pyrah's Power Unleashed

Chapter Eleven: Pyrah's Power Unleashed: The Awakening of the Ancient Dragon!

(Author's Note because someone mentioned it in a review: Skyla isn't a super powerful Moémon. She is very determined. The reason she was able to beat Rai as easily as she did was because Rai was cocky and didn't expect it, which gave her the edge. She was also using Quick Attack, which made her incredibly fast, which Rai couldn't counter. I know I don't normally do this, but this time I did because they had a point in saying she didn't have to be another powerful Moémon. I didn't intend her to be. I just wanted to show her determination. That is all.)

Moon, Pyrah, Skyla, Shadow, and Violet entered the Challenger's side of Blaine's Gym, prepared to Challenge the Rocket member. They saw Ariana standing next to him as she and Moon locked eyes.

"So, you have decided to take our bait," She smirked. "I don't think you will like what we have in store, demigoddess."

"I'm going to kill you, Ariana!" Moon shouted.

"You can try," Ariana said. "But, your fight is with Blaine right now, not me."

Moon stood on the side of the volcanic pit, glaring at the bald Fire type leader. Blaine smirked as he looked at her, his three Moéballs in his hands and prepared to throw.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you're here at a volcano." He said with a chuckle. "Well, the reason is because this is my Gym's battle arena. The lava prevents weaker trainers from challenging.

"I am not weak," Moon said. "And neither is my team."

"Of course you're not weak." Blaine said. "You're the daughter of a legendary. But, we'll see what you have to say by the time we're done here."

"We will." Moon said, glaring harder. "What are your rules?"

"Battle Royale," Blaine said, smirking wider. "I'm sure you know how that works, right?"

"Just send out your team," Moon growled. "Once I beat you, you better give me back my friends."

"Of course," Blaine said. "But, let me show you how they are."

Blaine snapped his fingers to reveal Lillie and Leaf in cages suspended over the magma in the volcano. Their respective teams were also with them, Nocturna with Leaf and Hikari with Lillie.

"You bastard!" Moon shouted, prepared to clear the distance between them with a single jump.

"Ah, ah, ah," Blaine said. "No cheating or they fall now."

"It's for the best," Flare said, taking Moon's left wrist, her eyes widening slightly at the raw strength she felt pulsing through the arm it belonged to. It was at this moment her beliefs were confirmed that Moon wasn't an ordinary human.

"We'll do what we can, but the best way is to fight him," Mandy said, biting her lower lip. "Just… don't lose."

"I don't plan on it," Moon said. "Send out your Moémon!"

Blaine threw out his Moéballs, revealing his three Moémon.

His first Moémon had milky white skin, almost a cream color. She wore boots that went halfway up her calves and were fuzzy and a cream color with some yellow mixed in. She wore a cream colored shirt and skirt fusion that was fuzzy. It was about the thickness of a sweater and went a third of the way down her thighs. The shirt portion stopped just under the crease where her arm met her body, not having shoulders either. The sleeves were still connected, however, being connected to the top of the shirt portion of the top. The sleeves stopped at her wrists, her fingers showing well in the shirt's sleeves. Her hair was a yellowed cream color and was split into nine locks that resembled tails. Each 'tail' had a darkened portion near the end, givin them dimension in a sense. They seemed to be a fire of their own. Two kitsune ears emerged from her hair, twitching slightly. In the front, her hair went to her chin, her bangs almost covering her eyes. Her eyes were a ruby red color and seemed to be flaming. In height she was almost as tall as Moon. Her expression was smug, confident if anything, and she exuded a powerful aura. This was Talia.

The second Moémon was wearing grey sneakers and she was a little taller than Kitsu. She wore pants that reached her shoes. They were a stony grey in color, loose, yet comfortable. She wore a grey belt on that was a bit fashionable for the outfit. From behind her emerged a tail that was as thick as her leg, which while not large, was above average with muscle mass. It was stony grey and looked very powerful. Bandages went up her stomach to her midriff, being greyish in color. They stopped a little under her top, which covered the area of a sports bra. It was also a stony grey, being also sleeveless. She wore sleeves that started at her elbows and went to her wrists. They were stony grey and held by a black ribbon. Around her neck was a necklace, the shape being similar to a golden drill. Her hair was grey and pointed like stones. She had bangs that didn't cover her eyes and went a little ways down. It was like a stony mop if anything. There were two points that stuck up like points on the sides and one in the middle. Her eyes were also a red, but not a ruby color like Kitsu's eyes. Her skin was a greyish color, as if she was partially the stones that she seemed to be made of. This was Donna (not to be confused with May's girlfriend, who is Groudon's child).

His third Moémon was wearing dark orange boots with thick soles. They had a black stripe running over the arch. Fur came out from the top as they went almost halfway up her thighs. The fur was a yellowed cream like color. She wore black and orange leggings that went down into them. The orange was more prevalent, the black parts being like stripes on them. They went up under her shirt as well. Her shirt was a fiery orange color with some black stripes in odd patterns. It was long and went down like a skirt almost. It went down to the top of her thighs, though nothing was showing as her leggings covered up anything that the shirt didn't. Her shirt also had a black stripe running on her waist like a belt. The shirt had short sleeves, but she had long, darker orange colored sleeves under it that went all the way to her shoulders. Detached shirt cuffs were encircling her wrists, fur at the point of attachments. They were made of a black stripe and an orange stripe. The fur was the same color as the fur in her boots. Fur emerged from the collar of her shirt, like a winter coat. A bow of the same color as the fur emerged from it, hanging over her neck a little. Her hair was a yellowed cream color, reaching her waist. It was wild, almost like a fire. In it was a bow that was cream colored with an orange stripe encircling it. Her eyes were a soft blue color, looking at the group. This was Nina.

Violet jumped onto the stage which was set in the middle of the lava, heading to stand in front of Donna. Pyrah chose Talia, the Charmeleon Moémon standing strong against the Ninetails Moémon. Shadow and Skyla both stood together to face Nina.

"You're out of your element." Donna chuckled. "A Grass type, coming here of all places."

"Yet, I am the perfect opponent for you," Violet said, smirking behind her mouth shield.

"Well, types mean nothing." Donna said.

"No, but in my case you are doubly weak to my powers," Violet said. "So, I suppose they do in some case."

Up in her cage, Lillie stirred, looking around as she woke up from her inflicted sleep. She heard the sounds of battle being prepared and looked down to see Moon staring Blaine down. She didn't say anything so as not to distract Moon, but she was glad her knight in watery armor had come to rescue her.

Pyrah and Talia clenched their fists, ready to fight.

"You're pretty strong." Pyrah grinned, her hand twitching once in anticipation. "My blood's boilin' just thinking about it."

"There's stronger opponents you'll face." Talia said.

"Yeah, I'm waitin' for my toughest opponent yet," Pyrah said, getting into her fighting position. "I was told by and Abra that I'd be facing her soon."

"Well I think I can handle filling that role," Talia said, getting into her own fighting position.

"I don't know if it's you, but I'm definitely hyped for fighting you." Pyrah sized Talia up one more time with a confident smirk on her face.

"Two on one, eh?" Nina looked at the two who'd chosen to face her: a Pidgeotto Moémon and a Gengar Moémon. "I think I will have fun here."

"I'm here for my baby sis and if beatin' you gets her back then so be it," Shadow cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, we're here to save our friends!" Skyla said, her cheeriness taken over by determination.

"Even if you beat me, you've still not automatically gotten them back," Nina said. "There's a greater challenge."

"We'll face any challenge for our friends." Skyla growled. "Now, let's fight."

"Very well," Nina said, a small flame creeping up into her aura that she was summoning.

"Let's do this," Shadow said, her ghostly aura emerging as Skyla's wind like aura began to creep out.

Donna charged at Violet, aiming a punch for her head. Violet dodged, slicing her arm with a Leaf Blade. The Vileplume Moémon then kneed her in the gut as she swung her leg around to kick her in the head. Donna retaliated by landing a solid punch to her gut. Violet felt the full force of the blow, hearing a small crack.

She righted herself, firing several Energy Balls at Donna. Donna dodged them, charging towards Violet.

Violet ducked under the hard punch Donna threw, kicking her in the gut and knocking her into one of the energy Balls she'd thrown. Donna gave a pained shout, non-physical attacks not her forte.

Violet jumped up, landing down hard on Donna with her foot. She picked up Donna, throwing her towards the edge of the arena they were in.

"I know you can survive this," She said. "So, I won't waste worry on you."

However, before she could land in the lava, Donna fired several rocks at the ground, which pushed her back. Using the force of several she'd fired, she practically rocketed towards Violet, slamming her fist into her face with a Hammer Arm.

While resistant to Fighting type moves, Violet still felt the powerful amount of damage the move did. She felt more breakings in her body. Donna was certainly physically stronger than her; that was for sure. Violet knew that strength wasn't the only way. She was faster, even before the Speed drop usually associated with Hammer Arm.

She began to absorb sunlight, noting that the smog in the sky was going to be a problem. She dodged several attacks from Donna, which could and would have broken bones. The entire time, she was gathering sunlight.

Nina blew heavy fire breath at Shadow and Skyla, who both dodged quickly. The fire almost burned Shadow, but her Ghost typing assisted her in dodging.

Skyla used Wing Attack, rushing in and slicing into Nina with her wings. It didn't hurt the Arcanine Moémon much, but it caused her to react long enough for Shadow to land a Shadow Ball in her face. The Shadow Ball did its job, knocking Nina backwards so the two could use their moves to deal efficient damage. Skyla landed two more Wing Attacks while Shadow landed two Shadow Claws on her.

Nina landed on the ground, bouncing a little. It was this bounce that gave her the momentum to right herself, flipping over to rush forward and land a powerful Crunch on Shadow, the Dark Jaws that were spawned biting down hard into Shadow. The Ghost type screamed; the pain coursing through her as she felt it. Nina's power was impressive, the Ghost type realized.

Skyla used Air Cutter to cause Nina to release Shadow, the Ghost type falling to the ground, her blood, which seemed to be some sort of ectoplasmic goo, dripping from her.

"So, it seems Ghosts do bleed." Nina chuckled. "I never thought it could happen, but here I am. But, I'm not here to make you bleed. I'm here to fight you."

Pyrah and Talia clashed, their power even as they traded heavy blows with each other. They grabbed each other's hands each struggling for control of the other as they pushed against each other. The very arena they stood on began to shake.

"You're strong for a Charmeleon." Talia smirked, fire beginning to cloak her hands. "But, I've beaten your kind before. You're nothing like the ancient members of your race. You'll never live up to that power. You can't even fly like they can."

"I don't need to fly," Pyrah said, growling as she fought against Talia. The two began to pulse their Fire at each other, even the lava filled area beginning to heat up as they did. Violet and Donna even moved away from them as their power began to encompass them.

"You're the strongest member of your team, huh?" She smirked. "I'm not impressed. I'm sure you understand why."

"Just because I don't have a third form doesn't mean I can't fight you." Pyrah growled more.

"I think it does," Talia kneed Pyrah in the gut, which was swiftly returned.

"You're pretty good," Pyrah said, headbutting her. "But, I'm better."

She slammed Talia into the ground, the two beginning to rush in with Quick Attack, cloaking it in Fire to make themselves more powerful, rushing at each other, flames exploding off of them.

The entire arena began to heat up further, so much so that the other groups fighting moved away from them to continue their fight.

Pyrah and Talia fought hard, both launching powerful Flamethrowers at each other. They collided in the middle, forming a swirling ball of flame that began to grow more powerful as it went, swirling and burning. The two rushed through it, fists colliding with faces as they fought, their battle reaching a climax at the point where Pyrah kicked Talia in the head. She slammed both fists down on her head, knocking her to the ground. She grabbed her by the hair, slamming her body down on the ground and kicking her toward the edge, the unconscious Ninetails Moémon falling down and being recalled by Blaine.

Blaine smirked, turning to the Abra Moémon next to him, the same one from previously.

"You know how to do it," He said. The Abra Moémon nodded and began to transmit his thoughts.

"Maga," He transmitted his thoughts via the Abra. "It's time for you to step in. You can start by crushing Pyrah Flameburn."

Beneath the lava, a figure sat cross-legged, meditating to herself. When the thoughts reached her head, she opened her eyes, which glowed a burning red. She stood up under the lava, her body rising out of the lava.

Every fighter turned toward where the source of an overwhelming power was beginning to emerge.

"What is that?!" Violet asked, shocked such a mortal power could exist.

"Maga." Donna's eyes widened. "She's the strongest warrior on the team. Looks like Blaine's desperate. She hasn't fought in a Gym match in ages."

"My blood's itchin' for this fight." Pyrah grinned, clenching her fists as a burning desire to fight could be seen in her eyes at this powerful foe.

"What the hell is that?!" Moon said. "I haven't felt any sort of power like this from a mortal."

The magma bubbled as a figure stepped up from it, using it to rise up to the arena, which was pretty high above the magma. She stepped down on the arena and both of the other fights stopped as the fighters watched in awe at this entrance.

The other Gym leaders, who were watching this event due to Blaine's secret request, gasped as they moved closer to their screens.

"Can she win this?" One of the trainers in Celadon Gym asked Erica. "That's Blaine's Magmar, Maga."

"Moon's got this," Erica said. "I have tons of faith in her."

"I don't know," The trainer said. "Maga is so much stronger than any Moémon I've ever seen that isn't a legendary."

"Then Moon should be the victor," Erica smirked. "She's taken on gods and survived."

"Well, I hope so," The trainer said.

"You've got this, Moon," Veronica said, watching with Rose and Professor Oak.

Maga stood as tall as Moon with a similar build. She had on red orange combat boots that had yellow fur inside. They seemed to ignite the ground beneath her as she stepped onto the arena. Though, that could have been from the magma she had just emerged from. She wore a dress with a skirt portion that went halfway down her thighs. It was a fiery yellow color and seemed to be made of fire. A fiery yellow tail emerged from behind her, dragging slightly on the ground. The last third was a fiery orange color, a flame on the end, similar yet different to a Charmander line's. The fire was a burning orange color and seemed to heat up the area somewhat, despite the group being in a volcano. The upper part of the dress was a fiery orange and had long sleeves. The lower part made the pattern of a fire on the upper part as they bled together, making her seem fierier. Her sleeves seemed like they were armored, layers built up. The fiery orange made it seem fiercer. She wore gloves that were part of the sleeves and had small claws on them. Her hair was a burning fiery orange and had two buns on top. The hair past the buns seemed to be actual fire, billowing like a campfire. Her eyes were amber colored, staring straight at Pyrah with intensity.

Pyrah looked right back with her ever confident smirk as she got into her fighting position.

Violet's eyes widened as she noticed Pyrah twitch. She glanced at Maga, her breath hitching slightly.

Pyrah rushed at Maga, throwing a kick to her neck that did nothing. Maga didn't move, Pyrah unleashing a flurry of blows.

Pyrah then jumped back, using Focus Energy and Flame Charge, throwing powerful blows that shook the arena. Maga blocked with a finger, her expression unchanging as she blocked.

The floor beneath them began to crater, each blow deepening it.

Pyrah then stood back, focusing her power, a flaming aura encompassing her as her hair blew wildly. Her full power emerged as she yelled with power. Her tail flame burned brighter, but not much bigger. She slammed her fist into Maga's face, actually knocking the Moémon backwards.

She rushed forward for another, but Maga punched her in the face, kicking her towards the edge.

Pyrah rushed back, throwing a punch, which Maga dodged, slamming her fist into Pyrah's face, sending her over the edge.

Maga turned and walked back towards where she'd emerged from. However, a sound of metal breaking stone could be heard. Maga turned toward the sound, seeing a metal covered hand grabbing the platform. The owner of the hand, Pyrah, flipped herself over, glaring hard at Maga.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a growl, a burning red aura of Rage surrounding her.

She moved towards Maga over the ground of the massive arena, the world a blur around her almost. She pulled back a punch to strike Maga with.

However, Maga blinked as a powerful Fire Spin swirled around Pyrah, dealing damage to her heavily.

"What the hell is she?!" Moon asked, in shock.

"Maga," Was all Mandy could say.

Maga grabbed Pyrah by her hair, the Charmeleon Moémon clenching her eyes shut from the pain, but also trying to glare further.

"You've lost." Maga said, gut punching Pyrah with the force of a wrecking ball. Pyrah coughed up blood as she dropped to her knees.

Maga kicked her down, one foot on top of her.

Pyrah lied down on the ground, not moving much.

"Is she…," Shadow asked.

"It seems Maga beat another down." Nina smirked.

"Rage!" Pyrah's shout emerged, power shooting through the Charmeleon Moémon as she jumped up, slamming a fist into Maga's face, which did nothing. She quickly put some distance between the two of them, panting.

"This is your final chance to surrender," Maga said.

"FUCK THAT!" Pyrah said, cupping her hands by her side as if firing a Kamehameha. A ball of fire began to swirl in her hands.

Moon smirked as she saw the move that Pyrah had managed to master shortly, her Fire Blast.

The ball of fire began to grow larger.

"Stop her, Maga!" Blaine shouted. "Before that ball of fire explodes!"

"Go ahead and use it," Maga said, narrowing her eyes at Pyrah.

"You may regret this," Pyrah smirked, charging her Fire Blast and making the ball of Fire as big as her torso.

"You got this, Moon," Erica smirked.

"Kick that Rocket Grunthead's ass!" Lieutenant Surge said from his Gym as the trainers within gathered around.

"Of course Moon will be the one to achieve victory," Sabrina smirked. "I forsee it."

Pyrah continued charging her Fire Blast, concentrating on putting as much Fire into it as she could, letting her strength ebb into it.

"Daaaaaiiii," Pyrah's power began to rise heavily.

"That power…," Blaine gasped a little. "It's intense."

"Moooonnn!" Pyrah's aura began to turn orange.

"Stop her, Maga!" Blaine shouted. Maga, however, stood still, crossing her arms.

"Jiiiiiii," Pyrah began to tremble from the power she was putting into her move.

"This is reckless," Mandy gasped, her grip around the rails tightening.

"Fiiiiiiiire!" Pyrah began to shake violently from the amount of Fire that was surging through her.

"You've got this!" Erica smirked.

"Here goes nothing!" Pyrah yelled with her full force. "BLAAAAAAST!"

She thrust her hands forward, the huge ball shooting forward, expanding into a kanji, which translated to "great". It sped towards Maga with the full force of Pyrah's strength.

Maga simply held out a hand to stop its advance. The entire arena gasped as the powerful Fire type move was stopped.

Pyrah thrust her hands forward, adding more fire as she pushed against Maga.

"Focus Energy!" The Charmeleon Moémon shouted, her power skyrocketing.

The Fire Blast began to push Maga back slightly. However, Maga used her other hand, still pushing against the Fire Blast.

"Such an intense struggle," Nina said.

The non-fighting combatants looked at the struggle of the two strongest Moémon on the arena ground, awe and shock on their faces.

Pyrah, however, looked to be in a bit of trouble, her power beginning to wane slightly as she was pushed back.

"I-I won't give up!" She shouted, standing firm. "I will let you feel all of my RAAAAGEE!"

Pyrah's power rose drastically as the Fire Blast moved closer to Maga once again. However, Maga was unfazed, a burst of Fire shooting from her finger as the Fire Blast shot back toward Pyrah, hitting her with its full force.

Pyrah screamed in agony as the Fire Blast razed her body. She struggled against it, but it was no use as it detonated, exploding her backwards and over the edge of the arena. The Charmeleon Moémon fell into the magma without so much as a splash as there was no evidence of her having fallen in.

"Pyrah!" Moon shouted, making a move to jump after her.

"No, don't!" Mandy and Flare grabbed her, pulling her backward. Moon struggled, her panic causing her to be unfocused enough to prevent her from breaking free of the two Charmeleon Moémon.

"I was worried there, but I see it was in vain." Blaine chuckled.

"Do not underestimate them again," Ariana said. "I can just as easily end this."

"Doubt it," Moon said. The blunette then directed her attention to Maga, who crossed her arms, looking over the pit at where Pyrah had fallen. After about thirty seconds, she turned and walked back to where she'd emerged from the magma.

"Pyrah…" Moon let the tears fall. Up in their cages, the others shared tears as well. Even Nocturna shed several.

"This is the end of you… Pyrah…" Moon said as Mandy and Flare both fell to their knees, overcome with sadness.

"No!" Erica shouted at the screen, grabbing it.

"Erica, get a hold of yourself." A trainer in the Gym said, holding her back.

"Such a fitting end for the weak," Ariana said, turning and beginning to walk out. "Finish them off and bring the prisoners to me."

However, before she could leave, a rumbling shook the entire volcano, no, the entire island. Maga, who was in the center of the arena, stopped and turned around.

"Wh-What is this?!" Flare gasped. Moon looked for a second, a smirk coming across her lips.

"She's coming," Was all she said as a burst of fire shot up from where Pyrah had fallen into the magma.

A figure began to rise from the magma, the fire cloaking her appearance. However, it could be noted that the fire wasn't harming her.

The fire died down after about a minute as the figure became revealed. Her head and upper torso were slumped over each other, looking as if she was dead.

She wore combat boots that seemed familiar. However, these were black and had dark red fur on the inside. She wore a pair of black jeans that went down into the combat boots. The jeans weren't ripped, but seemed to be durable. She wore a top that was cut off at her midriff. It was white and covered her decently. She wore a black jacket over that. The jacket went to her down to her thighs, half way down them in fact. It had a red inside, which was shown by the folded up sleeves. The sleeves were folded up to her elbows, showing off her toned arms. She wore spiked bracelets on her arms, which added some intimidating flare. She also wore two spiked bands on her arms, on her biceps. Two large and powerful wings emerged from her back, beginning to flap to keep her aloft. She wore a choker around her neck with a red diamond on it. Her tail was black and thick, a burning orange fire raging on the end. Her hair was black and wild, like a fire as it waved with her motion. Her body straightened, stiffly like she was fighting rigor mortis. She opened her eyes to reveal pure white before she blinked a couple of times. A red iris appeared, shining and boldly a crimson burst as it practically glowed. A burning and fiery black aura surrounded her, burning brightly as it ignited, a huge rush of energy happening in the volcano arena.

"Pyrah…" Mandy gasped. "Is that you?"

"Her power is huge, but it's so different…" Flare said.

"I have no idea what this is," Moon said. "But I'm definitely curious. It may be evolution, but there's something else with it."

"What is she?!" Donna gasped, seeing this new forme of Pyrah.

Pyrah, who was facing Moon's group, turned and looked at Maga. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the Magmar Moémon. She took what looked like a walking step towards her, the next instant, the was on the ground, using her Metal Claw to slow her down as she moved past Maga, who was ducking. Maga turned and threw a punch at her, which Pyrah flipped over, throwing one of her own, which Maga countered with one of her own.

(Author's Note: at this time, play Ultimate Battle from Dragon Ball Super—you DBSuper fans reading this would recognize it by its episode: 110)

The shockwaves from that punch shook the entire platform they were on, threatening to shake it. Pyrah jumped back, Maga throwing a punch, which the newly transformed Moémon rushed for, using her Metal Claw to land a blow.

Maga turned to her, a small trace of blood on her cheek, which she wiped off with her glove, looking at it.

She stared at Pyrah, who stood and stared her down.

"It's over!" Donna and Nina chose this moment to jump in, rushing for Pyrah, who bent backwards to avoid their blows, thrusting her hands towards them and launching a dual Ember that shot them backwards.

Donna landed on her feet, firing a powerful barrage of Rock Blast at Pyrah, who walked towards Maga, that same persistent glare on her face as she did so.

She smacked one Rock Blast particle that came toward her, making it to Maga.

The two stared each other down, Pyrah now at her height as they glared into each other's eyes. The very air crackled as they did.

"How did someone gain on Maga so fast?!" Blaine demanded.

"Hmm…" Moon said, thinking. A smirk slowly crossed her lips as she had an idea.

"I think," She said. "That something unexpected is happening to Pyrah."

"What?" Flare asked.

Mandy stared, shocked as a single word left her mouth: "Blaze".

Blaine and his Moémon, as well as the Gym Leaders watching and the prisoners in the cages, let their jaws drop as they looked at Mandy, their gazes slowly turning back to Pyrah, who leapt at Maga with a powerful flurry of blows and Metal Claws. Maga blocked every one; however, she was getting pushed backwards a little from the force of the blows. She punched at Pyrah, the two moving into the air, becoming blurs as they fought. Only Moon could keep up with them.

"They're so fast!" Flare exclaimed.

Fire exploded from the blows they landed, raining down and striking the field. The very air heated further as they fought, pure power being emitted from their brawl.

Neither seemed to be at the advantage, both of them attacking hard to land strong blows. They never stayed in the same place, moving all over the arena, Pyrah's wings carrying her while Maga used magma to fly in a sense. The very ground around them shook as the water around Cinnabar began to bubble from the power they emitted.

Over in Pallet Town, Rose and Oak could feel the power and blows as they shook the house slightly.

"Who's winning?" Flare asked.

"Well, neither right now," Moon said. "But, Pyrah's getting stronger as this goes on. Maybe she hasn't used the full power of Blaze yet."

Pyrah and Maga became like tiny fireballs, still out of sight as they were way up in the arena, clashing and trading blows that would have shattered the ground beneath if they were on it. Fire and sparks exploded off of them, arcing around and spiking like bolts of lightning. The sheer power they emitted was affecting everyone but Moon, who had the durability to take it.

"What is she?!" Nina gasped. "How could she have gained this much on Maga!? It's impossible!"

"That's Pyrah for ya," Skyla grinned. "She overcomes odds and fights to become stronger. She's a real monster if you don't know how to be friends with her."

"She's unreal," Donna said. "She has power that rivals that of the gods."

"What?" Skyla asked.

"Blaze," Nina said. "Is a method of power in which one powers up Fire attacks. Even legendaries have trouble with this. Only the ancient beings known as Charizards are said to be true masters."

"But, Moon has Torrent or whatever," Shadow said.

"Really?!" Nina glanced at Moon, who was watching the fight between Maga and Pyrah still. "She's got that power too!?"

"Yep," Skyla grinned.

Pyrah and Maga's battle continued as they continued to fight, Pyrah still silent for some reason. Their limbs were a blur as they fought, throwing light speed flurries of punches and kicks at each other.

Pyrah's eyes flashed blue for an instant as she fought, which seemed strange, yet unnoticed as she gave a yell of pure, unadulterated rage and power, driving a powerful kick to Maga's gut. Maga looked shocked as she was flung backwards some. Pyrah followed it up with a powerful Flamethrower straight into her face as she flew backwards.

Pyrah gained a huge amount of distance from her, using her wings to shoot forward towards Maga, yelling in pure unadulterated power as she pulled back her hand, which gained a strange, rainbow sheen as she prepared something that didn't seem like her Metal Claw.

There was a huge explosion as the two collided once again, fire raining down on the arena.

When the smoke cleared, Maga was holding Pyrah's wrist, preventing the strange Claw attack from reaching her. The fiery aura around Maga burned brightly as she held Pyrah.

Pyrah's burning aura faded as her body shifted once again.

She wore combat boots that seemed familiar. They were a fiery orange color and had black fur inside for insulation. She wore jean shorts that were ripped a quarter of the way down her thighs. Her legs were a pale white with a strange orange like tint. She wore a white t-shirt with red sleeves that had a cute picture of a salamander on it. Her wings were smaller, but still larger than Nocturna's by a great deal. Her tail was orange and thicker than it was when she was a Charmeleon, the flame burning dimmer because she was not in her Blaze state anymore. However, had she been fighting fit, she'd have had a powerfully burning tail that couldn't be measured in strength. Her hair was long and orange, draping over her shoulders and going halfway down her back. It was pretty wild in and of itself. A single fang poked from her mouth. Her eyes were a soft blue-green, but they were also battle hardened.

"Charizard," Maga said. "An interesting creature."

Pyrah was shocked, her Metal Claw fading as Maga was now holding her wrist.

"But," Maga continued. "This is your limit."

A flaming ball of Fire was in Maga's other hand as she held it up to Pyrah's gut, firing it directly into her chest. She released Pyrah's wrist and Pyrah went shooting backward from the force of Maga's blast, colliding with the stone walls of the volcano and shattering part of it as she hit it.

The newly evolved Moémon fell to the ground near Moon, passed out and heavily injured.

"Pyrah!" Violet, Skyla, and Shadow shouted, moving over to the edge.

"As a testament to my Moémon's strength," Blaine smirked. "I'll let you leave to go train yourselves so you have a better chance to fight again."

"You bastard!" Moon said, moving over to Pyrah and picking her up. "Release our friends!"

"Not yet" Ariana smirked. "You've been a thorn in my side for quite some time. I will not release your friends anytime soon."

"I've killed nicer and far stronger beings than you, Ariana!" Moon said in a threatening tone. "Don't think your status saves you. When I get my hands on you, it will be your last breath."

"Cute," Ariana chuckled. "I await the day you actually try to make good on that threat. Now, go on back to your little quest. You still have three badges left."

Moon clenched a fist so hard the railing in her hand bent out of shape as her hair ties cracked more, almost to the point of breaking, but started to fix themselves. Her teeth were clenched as she glared at the second in command of Team Rocket with a hatred she reserved for one other being.

"You won't get away with this," She said. "I WILL kill you."

"Go ahead and try." Ariana chuckled. "I'll be waiting and I'll be ready."

"Let's leave," Moon said, her team returning to her.

"We have to get stronger!" Skyla said with determination. "But, wait, why can't you go fight her, Moon?"

"I can't," Moon said. "It would compromise my position as a trainer and I'd have to give you guys up."

"What?!" Skyla exclaimed. "That's terrible!"

"It is," Moon nodded. "Now, we have to go."

"Come back with six badges, demigoddess." Blaine smirked. "Or else I'll deal harshly with your friends."

Moon glared at him one last time before they left the Gym area.

Once they'd left, Moon dropped to her knees, punching the ground hard enough to shatter it in places.

"Don't worry," Skyla said, patting Moon, her voice serious for once. "We'll get them back. But, we'll need to get way stronger, especially Pyrah."

"Yeah," Moon said.

At that moment, Pyrah stirred.

"Moon?" She asked in a groggy voice. "Did we win?"

"No," Moon told her. "But, you were awesome."

"Wh… what did I do?" Pyrah asked. "I just remember falling into the lava and then seeing that Magmar saying something to me before shooting me off into the wall."

"Well, for starters," Moon said. "You evolved. You also seemed to activate your hidden ability."

"Hidden ability?" Pyrah asked.

"I'll tell you later," Moon said. "For now, let's go get you healed up."

"Okay," Pyrah nodded, passing back out as Moon headed for the Moémon center.

* * *

Holy crap. I hope they can save their friends. We'll find out soon.

So, quick story about this one: I wrote this chapter and the Sabrina vs. Moon Gym fight before i even did the Lavender Town chapter. Hell, I think I wrote them even before the chapter before Lavender Town. I was actually gonna do this one differently, though still with Pyrah evolving and still a Charizard vs Magmar fight in reference to the anime, but, I rewatched episodes 109 and 110 of Dragon Ball Super and thought of something better.


	13. Reuniting with Erika

Chapter Twelve: Reuniting with Erika

"What are we going to do about our friends?" Shadow asked.

"We're going to get the rest of the badges and get them back." Moon growled. "I won't let Blaine get away with this, but I can't do anything right now. My hands are tied."

"We must formulate a strategy to defeat that Magmar," Violet said.

"Pyrah is the only one who can do that," Moon said. "She's got to be the one to do that."

"I see," Violet said. "Well, I hope she's enough."

"Hopefully, she is," Moon said. "I know she's got a lot of hidden power in her, so I've no doubt she has the capability to do it. I'm just not sure how ready she will be once the time comes for it."

"You have a point there," Violet nodded. "I do get it, but, why take no chances?"

"Well, Pyrah's still injured." Moon said. "It's time she got some rest and prepared for the battle ahead of her."

"How will we trust Blaze will pull through?" Violet asked.

"It got them that scared," Moon smirked. "It's definitely our best bet."

"Right," Violet said. "What is our next challenge?"

"Erika," Moon said.

"Right," Violet said. "That should be simple for someone like Pyrah."

"What about me?" Shadow asked.

"You don't get STAB super effective as well as double resistance to Grass," Moon said. "Plus, all of her Moémon are Poison type, so there's that disadvantage for you."

"True," Shadow nodded. "I suppose I'll have to focus on beating her with wit."

"Right," Moon nodded." Now, let's get them to the Moémon Center."

"Ooh, can we get Poffins?" Felicia popped out of Moon's bag.

"Arceus J Multius!" Moon jumped back, getting into a fighting stance. "Oh, it's you, Felicia. Where the hell were you?! It's been like three days since I last saw you outside of Lavender Town."

"I stayed in your bag while we went into Lavender Town," Felicia nervously chuckled. "It was super scary. Then I fell asleep. What did I miss?"

"Our friends have been kidnapped and we need to go rescue them," Moon said. "Also, Pyrah unlocked her inner powers of Blaze."

"Wow, really?!" Felicia exclaimed. "Cool!"

"It certainly was," Moon said. "Now, we're going to fight Erika. Want to join?"

"Sure!" Felicia nodded. "Do I get to fight?"

"Sure," Moon said. "So, how good are you at fighting?"

"Pretty good!" Felicia grinned. "So, how close is Erika's city?"

"Celadon's pretty close," Moon said. "We should be super close by now. I think it's only ten minutes."

"At least Blaine was a good enough sport to teleport us back to the edge of Vermilion," Violet said.

"Yeah," Moon nodded. "Now, we just need to get to Celadon. We'll let Pyrah rest up there."

"Right," Violet nodded.

"What's the best way to go about this?" Shadow asked.

"Teamwork," Moon said.

"What's gonna work?" Skyla began singing, dressed in a superheroine's outfit with a blue cape on her shoulders as she marched on. "Teamwork!"

"Joy," Shadow sighed."

"What's gonna work?!" Felicia joined in, similarly dressed, a green cape around her neck as well. "Teamwork!"

"Yeah!" Both shouted, running/floating ahead at a faster rate.

"That song is gonna get irritating," Shadow said.

"It fits," Moon shrugged.

"Yeah, but those two are gonna sing it for a while," Shadow said with another sigh.

"Wonder 'Mon, Wonder 'Mon, we're on our way!" The two 'singers' continued to belt as they traversed forward, their capes flapping in the wind of their movement. "To help all of our friends out and save the day!"

"No, this won't get annoying at all," Shadow said.

"We're not too big!" Skyla stood on her tiptoes and reached as high as she could.

"And we're not too tough!" Felicia flexed her muscles.

"But when we work together, we've got the right stuff!" They both shouted, holding each other's hands up in victory. "Goooooo Wonder 'Mon! Yeah!"

The two continued to belt their song out, trainers along the way sending out their Moémon in an attempt to stop them from singing. However, Felicia with some well-aimed Psychic attacks and Skyla with Quick Attack's speed advantage handled them as they continued.

"I loved that show as a kid," Moon chuckled.

"Do you hate it now?" Shadow asked.

"Not really," Moon shrugged. "They have the right attitude in this situation, so I'm not judging them for it."

"Let's hope they can make it less irritating when we get to Celadon," Violet said.

Meanwhile, Ariana smirked, looking down at the chained up Leaf, who was nearly unconscious. She looked incredibly sick from Poisoning and was sweating and crying as well.

"I have no idea why you are so resilient," She said. "I'll have a little fun with you."

"I-It hurts," Leaf whimpered, clutching her stomach, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, is the little crybaby sick from the Poison I had Fang inject into her?" Ariana said in a false sympathetic voice. "It's been two whole days and you're still alive. I suppose that would cause you to hurt."

"P-Please," Leaf begged her. "L-Let us go."

"Now, why would I do that?" Ariana asked, looking at the green and purple faced Leaf.

"P-Please," Leaf begged, vomiting a purple goop that seemed to not be the contents of her stomach.

"Looks like you're succumbing to the Poison more," Ariana smirked, looking at her. "I can cure you if you just submit."

"I-I won't," Leaf vomited once more. "Y-You're a monster."

"Says the one in chains," Ariana chuckled evilly.

"Y-You bitch," Leaf's broken, cracked voice sounded from Leaf, who vomited once more. "Y-You think this will end me?"

"How dare you?!" Ariana slapped at Leaf, but her hand was caught… by Leaf.

"You know, you could have made this so much easier on yourself," Leaf said, looking up at her, her eyes' color bleeding away until they looked red. "All you had to do was leave. But, you had to play tormenter and attempt to Poison me."

"Wh-what the hell?" Ariana tried to pull her hand back, but Leaf's grip was unbreakable, even beginning to crush her arm from the sheer strength of the sixteen year old.

"Now," Leaf stood up, the Poison colors bleeding out of her face and onto the floor as Leaf's hands moved _through_ their chains. "It's my turn."

"You're different," Ariana gasped.

"Exactly," "Leaf" grinned so wide her face split. A black shadowy aura spewed out of her as she began to shift.

This new body was about six inches taller than Leaf was. Leaf's shoes morphed into deep purple leather like boots that went almost to her knees. The boots hugged her skin tightly, holding on just enough for her skin to breathe. They had thin black laces that wove all the way up to the top. They ended in a thin bow that went over them, drooping slightly. Two black belts were buckled around each boot near the top, tightly holding them on. The boots had two inch high platforms that were also a deep purple. They rose to form the boots into slight heels, but the platforms were flat on the ground with no rise or gap. Onto her legs formed skin tight, deep purple leggings that hugged her legs like a second skin. The leggings seemed to almost be like her flesh, but also a sort of ghostly thing that could be ectoplasm. Her skirt and top morphed into what resembled a Gothic Lolita dress that went down a third of the way down her thighs. The frills at the end of the dress were a darker purple and were almost black. Around her waist morphed a very deep purple corset that had three lavender colored bows on it that helped fasten it together. There was a deep purple lace that ran up the middle of the corset, possibly from the dress underneath. The lacey frill went up the length of the dress, stopping just under a frilly collar that appeared around her neck. A ribbon tied into a bow also morphed into place, going over the collar. Onto her arms and hands morphed gloves that went almost to her shoulders, leaving about two inches at most of skin showing on her arms. The gloves were a deep purple and hugged her skin tightly, just like the leggings. Around her wrists, frilly bands wrapped tightly around each wrist. They were a deep purple and also had a bow that was deep purple. Her skin changed from its natural tone to a pale tone, a near obvious difference. A very deep purple, cape like shawl went down her back, raising up by her shoulders almost like a vampire's. It had frilly edges and the inside was the same color. Several wide, deep purple ribbons trailed out from the dress, probably from the back of the corset. They wafted out like tentacles, seemingly possessed themselves. Her hair lengthened and changed shade and style until it was a very deep purple and went down to her knees. It was far thicker and wilder at this point, almost trailing like a gaseous cloud, though very much solid. It seemed like it was poisonous to the touch. In her hair was a purple ribbon tied into a bow at the top of her hair. Just behind that was a much larger bow that stood up on her hair. It was a bit darker purple and had very deep purple frills on the outside. Her eyes changed from their usual forest brown to a bloody ruby color, seeming more sinister at this point. Her mouth stretched into a grin that wasn't face breaking, but still wider than Leaf had done before.

"See, the dumb part was trying to Poison me," Genny further broke Ariana's wrist, her grin still present. "All you had to do was Burn me and it would have done so much more. What you don't get is I'm immune to Poison."

"What are you?" Ariana got out from the pain.

"The rightful owner of this body," Leaf said. "And, I'm leaving and taking your prisoners with me."

"You won't," Ariana struggled to get out of Genny's grip.

"I will," Genny grabbed Ariana around her mouth. "Not because of some attachment, but because I want to. Now, how's about I give you a taste of your own medicine? A little something to remember this by. Every little torture you tried to hurt me with as you slowly die."

Ariana shook her head as Genny smirked, her eyes glowing for a single second as she put Ariana under, holding her hand over her face as a powerful, black mist covered her eyes, the Rocket executive twitching heavily under the Nightmare.

"And, now for the final touch,' Genny smirked, locking lips with the woman as a noxious purple cloud passed from her mouth to Ariana's, turning her face purple as the possessor tossed her to the side.

"Lips tasted like shit," The Ghost spat. Now, to see what this body is capable of."

Genny grabbed her new body's breasts, feeling over the body.

"Now, for the real test," She smirked.

"Now, where the hell am I?" The Ghost asked ten minutes later. "I'm bored of this. Let's see where the hell I could possibly be."

The Ghost walked toward the door, shoving it open with one hand. Her platformed shoes made distinct clacks as they touched the floor, Genny walking towards another room.

"Let's see what's behind door number one," She smirked, phasing through the wall and looking inside.

"You!" Flora exclaimed, getting on the defensive as the rest of the Moémon did as well.

"Where's the blonde?" Genny asked.

"Why do you care?" Flora demanded.

"Obviously if I plan to take revenge on this shitty group of mercenaries, I should take all the prisoners first," Genny smirked. "I was gonna stay here and play with this body, but I got bored. Apparently, sexual urges are hers and they don't bode well for you, dommie."

"You bitch!" Flora yelled, attacking with vines that fazed through her.

"Oh, please," Genny smirked. "You're just jealous because I took the fun out of your little fantasy of strapping her to a bed and—."

"Shut up!" Flora demanded.

"She's right, you know," Nocturna chuckled. "But, enough talk. If she's going to get us out of here, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with her!" Flora exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Genny said in a mocking voice. "I could enact every single one of those fantasies you have."

"We're leaving!" Flora said. "Get us out before I kill you."

"I'm already dead," Genny smirked. "Besides, you'd kill your little trainer too. Is that what you want?"

"I want you dead," Flora said.

"Too bad," Genny smirked. "Now, enter my shadow."

"I don't see…" Flora began as a shadow that was a dark purple color snaked its way into the room.

"Is this a trap?" Hikari asked.

"It's your survival," Genny rolled her eyes. "Now, where's the blonde?"

"Two doors down," Aqua said.

"Good," Genny smirked, another shadow snaking its way into the room and ensnaring the occupant there. "Now, get in and stay put so that I can finish this."

"Whatever," Flora said as they entered her shadow. Genny smirked, looking down at her chest as she summoned a tremendous amount of power. A glowing gold symbol appeared on her chest, shining bold with power.

"Now, let's see what this body's got in it," She smirked, releasing a burst of power that leveled the building they were in.

"Looks like we were in the woods," Genny chuckled. "Smart choice I guess. Now, let's see just where Vermillion is. I could use a few badges. A nice snack of souls won't hurt either."

The Moémon and trainer emerged from the shadow, shocked as they saw the level of destruction Genny had caused.

"Did you do this?" Lillie asked.

"I did," Genny smirked. "Now, I'm going to munch on a few souls. Don't bother getting in my way. Who knows, I may finish this scaredy cat's challenge for her."

"You can't," Flora said. "You're a Moémon."

"Didn't stop the demigoddess, now did it?" Genny shrugged.

"Y… you're right," Flora said. "But, you're not Leaf."

"Oh, you think that's a problem," Genny chuckled, distorting her face a little to resemble Leaf's. "I'm a Ghost. I can change between looks at will. But, I'm simply going to challenge the Gym…"

Genny collapsed, reverting back into Leaf.

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"Perhaps in destroying the building, she used up all the power she had to maintain dominance," Aqua said. "Whatever the case, we must take her to the Center to heal. Afterward, we could go and train at the Gyms."

"Sounds fun," Nocturna said. "I will carry her."

"Back off, perv," Flora growled.

"Hey, it's fine," Nocturna picked Leaf up over her shoulder, a hand firmly over her rear to hold her steady.

"Smooth," Lillie rolled her eyes. "Let's go. Hikari, can you tell where we are?"

"I am capable of Teleporting," Hikari said. "I can get us to the Center we were last at."

"Great," Lillie nodded. "Let's go."

"Got it," Hikari nodded, wiggling a finger as they were all teleported away.

Unbeknownst to them, however, was Ariana, lying unconscious as a Vileplume grabbed her, leaving.

"Wow," Flora said. "We're actually in Vermillion."

"I am an excellent teleporter," Hikari said. "Congratulations are not needed."

"If I didn't know you, I'd call you a smartass," Flora said.

"Let's just go to the Gym after Leaf wakes up," Lillie said.

Leaf began to stir, blinking her eyes open.

"L-Lillie?" She mumbled. "Wh-Where are we?"

"Vermilion," Lillie replied.

"I-I see," Leaf nodded weakly. "Are we going to battle the Gym?"

"Yep," Lillie nodded. "Let's go,"

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded. "C-Can I—"

Leaf vomited purple once more, falling limp on Nocturna moaning softly as she took soft breaths.

"Don't worry, Leaf," Lillie pat her as Nocturna laid her down on a bench. "You'll be okay."

"O-Okay," Leaf groaned softly, twitching a tiny bit from the vomit and possession.

Meanwhile, Moon and her crew made it to Celadon City.

"This is a pretty place," Shadow said. "So peaceful."

"It sure is," Moon nodded. "I wonder if that smart guy with the Evolution Stones is up in the house he was in."

"Huh?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, there was this guy that always had Evolutionary Stones with him," Moon said. "He taught me about how they work and what they do."

"Cool," The Gengar Moémon said. "Let's go see. I'm curious as well."

"Let's get Pyrah healed up first and we can go," Moon said.

Four hours later, the group, Pyrah healed, headed to a building Moon pointed out, entering the back. Moon led them up the stairs to the very roof of the building, showing a structure similar to a garage on the roof. Moon opened the door, looking inside.

"He's not here," She said. "I wonder where he went."

"There is a note on the table," Shadow said.

"Ooh, lemme see!" Skyla, still in her superheroine attire, said, picking it up.

"To whom it may concern," She read. "I leave my special Egg to the trainer who is of pure heart and gains it. May the Moémon inside grant you the skills you need. I also leave you my collection of Evolutionary Stones. Perhaps they will help you as well. My Best Wishes to you: Bebe."

"Bebe?" Moon asked. "The PC creator for Sinnoh? Wow. Now, what did she have that this could be?"

"Who knows?" Skyla shrugged. "Let's find this cute little egg and take it with us!"

"Uh, okay," Moon shrugged. "Hopefully, it's not a Spearow Moémon."

"Why not?" Skyla asked.

"Because they like to eat worms and I am not gonna eat and pre chew 'em." Moon said. "Let's hope it isn't.

Moon opened her bag, setting the large egg inside and securing it a little with the zippers in the bag.

"There we go," Moon nodded. "Now, let's go see Erika.

"Alright," The group nodded. They all headed down to where the Gym was, noticing a man peeking into the window.

"Such pretty girls," He grinned, getting excited.

"Uh, you okay there, pal?" Moon asked. "You seem a little too creepy."

"Hush, there's girls there!" He turned towards Moon and gaped, noticing the Champion and her Moémon.

"Uh, heh heh, hey, ladies," He seemed to speak in a smooth tone, sidling up to Moon. The Champion, having none of it, clocked him, walking into the Gym.

"That guy's a weirdo!" Skyla and Felicia said, walking/floating into the Gym.

"Wait here, young one," Pyrah turned to hear the voice of the Turtonator Hermit as she was about to enter the Gym.

"Hermit!" Pyrah walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Completing your training," The Hermit said. "You still lack some training."

"I do?" Pyrah asked.

"Yes," The Hermit nodded. "While you have evolved, you still have potential yet untapped. I noticed you have begun unlocking your Dragon abilities."

"Huh?" Pyrah asked.

"When you entered your state of Blaze," The Hermit explained. "You used Dragon powers. Now, I am going to train you inn using them."

"Uh, okay," Pyrah nodded. "Should I stay in from the battle?"

"Yes," The Hermit nodded, smirking. "This Gym would be too easy for you anyway. Now, come with me."

"Uh, alright," Pyrah nodded. "Let's go."

"Good," The Hermit led her to a cabin just outside of Celadon. "Here, you will learn of what the power you have inherited is."

"Even that Blaze thing?" Pyrah asked.

"Yes, even that," The Hermit nodded. "You will have need of it soon, especially if you are going to take on that Magmar once again."

"Okay," Pyrah entered.

"Now," The Hermit said, pouring Pyrah a cup of tea. "You have the power of Blaze, but you will need to master it if you wish to succeed."

"How do I do that?" Pyrah asked.

"You will learn," The Hermit said, chuckling as she poured her tea.

Meanwhile, Moon and the rest had entered the Gym, Moon instantly smelling a familiar scent.

"This takes me back," She smirked. "Such a nice smell."

"Weeeeeell, if it isn't Mooon," Erika's voice came from a back room as the red eyed Gym Leader walked out of the room, hugging Moon. "My favorite little puuupil."

"You always had the best stuff," Moon chuckled.

"Wanna jooooin?" Erika asked.

"I suppose," Moon nodded. "We need to get the badges, but a small break wouldn't hurt."

"Sweet," Erika chuckled a little, leading the bluenette into the other room and handing her a "Poke-Flute".

"Retro design," Moon chuckled, taking a deep breath. "I'm digging it."

"Just relax and we'll be at ease," Erika drawled a bit. "Just like old times."

"Deeeeefinitely," Moon said. "I could get used to this feeling."

"Well, you're in Kanto again," Erika said. "How was Mallow?"

"Not as good as you," Moon sighed as she felt her body relax heavily.

"Of course not," Erika chuckled loopily. "She's my pupil toooo. But, she went into the bizzzz."

"My old man said nooo," Moon said.

"I wonder why," Erika shrugged. The two lied back on their seats, taking deep breaths of the air.

"What are they doing?" Shadow asked, looking towards the door they entered.

"You could call it herbal medicine if you wish," Violet said. "But, it's akin to smoking."

"I see," Shadow said.

"They're tripping Moéballs!" Felicia exclaimed, giggling.

"Should we just find her Moémon and train with them?" Shadow asked.

"That would be a nice idea." Violet nodded. "They are perhaps elsewhere on the premises."

The group looked around and found Erika's Moémon playing cards on a table. They looked up at the group as they entered.

"Violet!" The closest one called. "You made it back! How was it being with Moon again?"

"I had fun," Violet said. "How about all of you?"

"We've been good," The group said. "You staying with Moon?"

"I am," Violet nodded. "She needs my assistance."

"Cool," The seeming leader said. "So, are those guys her teammates?"

"They are," Violet nodded. "The Pidgeotto is Skyla, the Gengar is Shadow, and this one is Felicia. Her starter, Pyrah, a Charizard Moémon, is training by herself right now."

"Cool," The leader said, standing up. "I'm Victory. These are my crew, Rosy, Tanner, and Pluffy."

Victory wore leaf green high heeled boots that went halfway up her thighs. The heels were three inches and they looked sharp. Emerging from those were lighter green shin guards that went to her knees. She had on dark green leggings that went halfway up her thighs. The rest of her legs were exposed, showing it to be slightly green, but not much. She wore what looked like a strapless one piece swimsuit on her body. It was various mixes of greens and seemed like armor of a sort. The part over her breasts was pink, however, and seemed slightly more armored. She had two sheaths on her waist, their shape and design like those of leaves. Inside were two forest green blades inside. She wore long gloves that went almost to her bare shoulders. The gloves were a light yellow green. The forearm portions had extra padding on them, being more covered by a darker green. The gloves were completely fingerless, not even having half fingers in it. She wore a pink ring around her neck that seemed like it was fused with her skin. Her hair was green and pointed, coming down in rounded locks with points at the end. A long vine extended from it, reaching the floor. It curved around to end in a leaf. Her eyes were a lilac color, showing skill and prowess.

Rosy wore light green boots with yellow green tips that went up to her knees. She wore a green, long sleeved, swimsuit like piece of clothing that went partially down her legs. Its sleeves went down to her elbows. She wore green gloves, but red and blue flowers seemed to be attached to her wrists. She had on a green overwear object that opened in the bottom like leaves. Around her neck, a leafy cape, which went down to her ankles formed, flowing like in a breeze. It was fastened by a red, rose petal circle that was missing one quarter of itself. Around her neck, a golden band formed, reflective and glowing. Her hair was white and was in the shape of a rose bud. Her eyes were red and shone almost. Over her eyes, she wore a mask that resembled a mix between a superhero's mask and a masquerade mask.

Tanner was wearing pink boots that went halfway up her calves, being a little loose. They were heeled, but with fused heels. She wore black leggings that seemed to have a shine to them as they went into the boots. She wore a miniskirt over it, its color a bluish green color. The skirt was also with a top that was shoulderless. It had a collar and inside of it was a dark blue green tie she wore. She wore a trench coat like coat that she had her arms and top out of. The sleeves were long and went well past her hands (partially because she didn't have it pulled all the way up). The cuffs of the sleeves were a pink color, the same as her boots, as well as very large. Underneath the sleeves, she wore skin tight gloves that could be seen slightly over the edge of the coat. She wore earrings that resembled crescents a little, but not by much. They were a whitish color and weren't very big. Her hair was very long and wavy. It could be said to resemble vines. It was a similar color to her uniform and moved like rustling leaves in the wind. In it, she wore a black headband that looked like a large stripe of paint in her hair. Her eyes were a silver and brown mix and seemed to bore into souls, despite her somewhat shier appearance.

Pluffy was wearing raised heel boots with fused heels. They were yellowish white with pink soles. Her frilly socks inside were pink and rose a little above the boots. The boots themselves went halfway up her thighs almost, her socks making it to the halfway mark. She wore a miniskirt that was a bluish green in color, but was a very noticeable difference between the colors of Tanner's. It looked as if it draped over her and could have been leaves at some point. It had a train behind it that was a light whitish blue, almost like the pollen of a dandelion. Her skirt was connected to her top by a cotton white button. Her top was the same color as the skirt and was like a strapless bikini top almost. It connected itself around her shoulders with pink ribbons that trailed around her. On her arms, starting at her wrist, she wore what resembled cotton balls or the white pollen of a dandelion before the wind blows it away. Similar to Victory, she wore a pink band around her neck, which seemed fused to it. Her hair was blue and was in a single lock, thick and going down her back all the way to her waist. She wore a green headband in it, which had a white dandelion in it. Her eyes were a pink color, amusement sparkling in them.

"So, we're fighting you guys?" Pluffy looked at them. "This looks like it's gonna be fun. But, we should wait for our trainers to get out."

"I think they'll be a while." Violet said.

"High?" Victory asked.

"As a kite," Violet said.

"And they call her the most respected of the Leaders," Victory sighed. "Well, I suppose we can show you around the Gym."

"That sounds fun!" Felicia and Skyla said. "Let's go!"

"Oh, this is gonna be so fun," Shadow said.

"Say," Pluffy asked. "Why are you two dressed like superheroes?"

"Because we're gonna save our friends!" Skyla said. "Like the Wonder 'Mon!"

"Oh, I love the Wonder 'Mon!" Pluffy said. "I hope you guys can rescue your friends."

"Well, shall we start the tour?" Victory asked.

"Sure," Shadow said. "I'm game."

Victory led the group down the halls.

"Here's the room where we practice," She said, pointing into a room with several weights and exercise equipment. Skyla moved over to a large weight and attempted to pick it up, just barely lifting it. Shadow moved over, having less strain, but still struggling to pick it up. Violet picked it up with no problem, lifting it several times.

"You're really strong!" Skyla exclaimed. "Like super strong!"

"I was trained to be the best," Violet said from behind her mask. "I suppose I did train to be stronger than most."

"Well, I think she's trained enough," Victory chuckled. "I suppose you guys are gonna want to see the rest now, huh?"

"That sounds great!" Skyla said. "Let's go!"

They were led further down the halls.

"Here's the garden," Victory pointed it out, showing a pretty spacious garden for the Gym. "Erika likes to grow her… uh, products here as well as some… less recreational stuff."

"Like what?" Skyla asked.

"Berries she uses for stuff like smoothies and cakes and stuff," Pluffy said.

"She's very good," Tanner said. "Too good if you ask me."

"It is kinda funny how she's so good, despite being more trained in "medicinal" things," Rose said. "Perhaps we should look into it."

"Yeah," Pluffy said. "I'm up for that."

"We should show them the special kitchen next," Tanner said.

"How is it special?" Felicia asked, confused.

"It's made just for berries," Rose explained. "Erika uses it to cook pretty much everything we eat."

"You guys are vegetarians?" Skyla asked.

"No, but most of what we eat has some form of berries in it," Victory said. "It's far healthier that way."

"That sounds awesome!" Skyla exclaimed.

"It is," Victory chuckled. "So, what should we do now? We've pretty much shown you everything important."

"Can we see the arena?" Shadow asked.

"Sure," Rose said as Victory led them to what looked like another garden, except it had battle lines drawn.

"It's a good thing Pyrah isn't fighting with us," Shadow nodded.

"Why?" Victory asked.

"She's a Fire Type." Violet said.

"Oh," Victory said. "Yeah, that's a good thing."

"She'd burn the whole place down!" Skyla grinned wide.

"That's not a good thing," Violet said.

"It would be cool to see!" Skyla countered.

Shadow rolled her eyes, used to the logic of the Pidgeotto Moémon.

"Let's try not to burn the place down." Victory pat her.

"Awwww," Skyla pouted, crossing her arms. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," Violet said. "It would be beneficial to all of us."

"Fine," Felicia pouted as well. "I'll try too."

"Good," Rose pat her.

"Well, now what do we do?" Skyla asked.

"We could go get smoothies," Tanner shrugged.

"I love smoothies!" Skyla exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

The Pidgeotto Moémon marched towards a door, making it outside. Walking towards Celadon's Moémon Center, she made it to the smoothie counter, ordering herself a large one.

"Thanks!" She waved at the counter, sitting down as the others made it as well, sitting down next to her.

"She's fast," Victory mused.

"She can fly," Violet said. "It helps."

"How fast can she fly?" Rose asked.

"We can find out when she's done," Violet said.

"I'm done!" Skyla said, getting up and stretching her wings. "I'm gonna see how fast I can fly. Maybe I'll make the sky go BOOOOM!"

"Like a sonic boom?" Pluffy asked.

"Yeah, that!" Skyla grinned. "I'm gonna do that!"

"I highly doubt that," Violet said. "If you were a Pidgeot, maybe, but I don't think you can in this state."

"I can!" Skyla said, determination and confidence in her eyes as she clenched a fist and marched outside.

The others followed her outside to watch her flap her wings twice, the third time she was up in the sky, Quick Attack helping spurn her on. A white aura surrounded her, partially due to the Quick Attack.

"She's going pretty fast," Victory said, impressed. "No sonic boom, but she's still pretty fast."

"I don't think she's done," Violet looked up, crossing her arms.

Skyla continued moving faster, her surrounding aura becoming brighter and brighter until it burst into a sparkling silver, a thundering sonic boom following it as it exploded behind her. The Moémon on the ground braced themselves as she continued increasing in speed.

"I think that's Extremespeed!" Rose shouted as Skyla continued to get faster and faster. "If she doesn't stop, she'll be killed!"

"I didn't know Pidgeotto could learn that!" Violet shouted.

"It's like an upgraded Quick Attack!" Tanner explained. "Any Moémon that can learn Quick Attack can learn it, but it's super hard to control!"

"That seems like a problem!" Shadow shouted.

"It will be if she doesn't stop!" Violet shouted. "We need to put her to sleep!"

"Right!" The other Grass types shouted, releasing a massive amount of Sleep Powder at the Pidgeotto Moémon. It trailed behind her as she flew, eventually catching her as she flew into it. Skyla began to slow down, tiring out as she became tired. She began to fall, Violet catching her as she landed.

"Here's some Awakening," Victory used it on the Pidgeotto Moémon.

"Thanks," Violet said. "Skyla, are you okay?"

"I saw pretty colors when I went super fast." Skyla said.

"You did?" Violet asked. "Well, I hope you don't do something like that again."

"What did I do?" Skyla asked.

"Something I don't recommend doing again," Tanner said.

"Oh," Skyla said. "Okay then."

"You did do good though," Violet said to soothe the Flying type's emotions. "Just don't try something stupid again, alright?"

"I'll try," Skyla said. "So, now what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna get ready to challenge the Gym," Violet said.

"I'll join," A strong sounding female voice came from behind Violet. The group turned to see the speaker.

"Hey, you look familiar," Skyla said.

 _Elsewhere_

"What do you mean you couldn't keep them contained?!" The man in the shadows demanded, looking at Blaine.

"They somehow escaped," Blaine said.

"How?!" The man demanded.

"The shy one's got a possession," A bruised and battered Ariana leaned on the doorway (for support, not to look smug). "Some Ghost type possessed her and seemed to unleash a power beyond what we'd expected."

"Do you not understand what problems this puts in our plans?!" The man demanded. "Without them, we have no leverage over the demigoddess or her team! However strong our own demigoddess may be, we cannot have that Primarina getting in our way! She is a definite obstacle and must be eliminated at all costs!"

"You've got it," Ariana nodded. "We'll stop her."

"Perhaps Maga could—" Blaine began.

"Your Fire type will remain in the volcano," The man said. "She is far more useful at preventing advancing trainers than anything else. That is her most useful trait."

"I understand." Blaine nodded. "But, are you sure you don't want her to take on Moon and her team? The Charizard is weakened and Moon wouldn't dare use her powers here."

"You have yet to understand the full scope of this." The man said. "The only being that can stand up to Moon or anyone from that Champion team of hers is an actual god and the one we created is hidden somewhere. Now, unless you have a plan that guarantees me a Moémon strong enough to challenge an actual god, I suggest you get working."

"Maga is still not using her full power," Blaine smirked. "She could be a true opponent for her in the end."

"She is insurance against the Charizard," The man said. "I'm not taking chances. Those other 'starters' are harmless in this endeavor, but that Charizard is the one thing that could put an end to our plans. She must be stopped at all costs."

"I don't mean to sound rude," Blaine said. "But, what are you doing during this?"

"I am going to go to head to Silph Co.," The man said, smirking. "There's something I must obtain there. Be prepared to take orders."

"Understood," Blaine nodded as he and Ariana left the room.

"It seems I must take more drastic measures as well," The man mused. He picked up a walkie-talkie, pushing the "talk" button on it. "Prepare operation: Birth Island, Codename: Aurora Ticket."

* * *

So many things happening. I wonder what will culminate from it.


	14. A New Sort of Team Rocket

Chapter Thirteen: A Different sort of Team Rocket

"We're gonna get ready to challenge the Gym," Violet said.

"I'll join," A strong sounding female voice came from behind Violet. The group turned to see the speaker.

"Hey, you look familiar," Skyla said.

The speaker in question was taller than Skyla, but just as tall as Violet. She wore blue shoes that were stylish, yet combat ready. She wore sea blue leggings that went into her shoes. Over that, she wore a blue dress skirt that went to her knees. If had several folds with yellow trim in them that showed up. The top segment of the dress, the section that went over her chest, had a waist cincher that was a darker blue with thick white stripes on the outsides. In the very middle it was a cream yellow color that showed itself as being form fitting. Holding the cincher together was a Moéball symbol that seemed fitting. Under the cincher, it was sea blue. It had yellow borders in thick stripes that were very visible. The top went just below her armpits, having nothing on her shoulders. The sleeves of the top went almost to her elbows, still being that sea blue. There was a material like one would find in a veil or a silk that trailed a little off of the ends of the sleeves. It was a translucent blue color. From under the dress, a long mermaid like tail emerged. It grew thicker as it neared her body and had a finned portion on the end. The upper side of the tail was sea blue like the dress save a few cream colored portions that lined the tail. The underside of the tail was a cream yellow color, leading to the fin portion. The fin portion was a translucent whitish color that as lined with sea blue as a border. Around her neck was a choker that was black in color. Her hair was long and a darker blue than the dress and her tail. At its lowest, it went below her breasts. Her bangs went around a three forked set of 'horns' that formed a trident shape on her head. It rested directly on her forehead and stood out. It was a darker blue still than her hair. Two fin like ears emerged from the sides of her hair, the borders blue and the inner portions a whitish blue. In the back, her hair was put into a ponytail with a band that resembled a seashell. Her eyes were red, but they were a soft red that seemed gentle.

"Aww, come on, you don't recognize me?" The aquatic looking Moémon asked, scratching her chin. "I didn't think I'd changed that much since Cerulean City."

Skyla walked up, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Karrie!" She exclaimed, moving around her with excitement as she began to poke and feel the familiar Moémon. Several places she touched elicited a yelp from Karrie.

"Hey, I'm still ten, you know." She said. "Even though I'm pretty developed."

"Those are bigger than Katie's," Violet said.

In Vermilion City, Katie sneezed.

"Well, that's true." Skyla said. "Wait, her what?"

"Don't worry about it," Violet said.

"She's tall," Felicia, who stood shorter than everyone, said, looking her up and down, poking her as well.

"Hey!" Karrie covered herself, blushing heavily. "I'm ten still!"

"Man, some 'mons bloom eaaarrrrrrly," Victory mused.

"We gotta go catch up!" Skyla grinned, pulling her into the town some more, Felicia following.

In town, they saw someone dancing to some catchy music. Felicia and Skyla instantly joined her, dancing in perfect sync with her, both of them dressed in schoolgirl outfits.

"What the hell song is that?" Victory asked.

"I believe it is called Caramel Dancing." Violet said.

"It looks weird," Pluffy said.

"I-I like it," Tanner shyly raised a hand.

"Dance to the beat, wave your hands together!" The music blared out. "Come feel the heat forever and forever!"

"Well, seems those two know it as well," Violet chuckled.

"It is catchy," Rose said.

(A/N: to those of you who know what song this is, yes I like it and no I'm not apologizing XP)

"We should get them before they dance to the point they're too tired to battle," Shadow said. "Though, those two look like they have energy to spare."

"Yeah," Everyone nodded. "That's what it is."

After the song was over, Felicia and Skyla waved to the girl, who waved back, having enjoyed their company.

"Is it time to battle?" Skyla asked, getting excited.

"Yeah, sure, let's head back to the Gym," Victory shrugged. "Let's make sure we have some fun."

"Yeah!" Skyla and Felicia exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

The two energetic Moémon took off towards the Gym, the others following suit behind them.

 _With Lillie, Leaf, and their Moémon_

"So, remind me again," Flora said. "Why are we not calling, oh I don't know, the authorities?"

"We don't know who we can trust besides the Gym Leaders," Lillie said. "Moon trusts Surge, so we should be able to have him contact Erika to pass on a message."

"Can't we call Moon ourselves?" Aqua asked.

"No," Lillie shook her head. "We don't know how far Team Rocket's influence goes. They could have people in the phone company or even among the police force. It would also be like trying to convince the authorities that Silph Co. is evil even if there weren't Team Rocket members in the police force."

"You talk like you've been through this before," Nocturna said, grabbing Leaf's breasts, the sixteen year old blushing red and covering her face as Flora smacked her away, wrapping her vines around Leaf and pinning her arms to her side.

"I have," Lillie said, ignoring the usual antics. "Back in Alola, Moon and I had to stop the Aether Foundation from hurting my friend. My mother was the head of the company and had selfish, but surprisingly good intentions from it… but, I didn't want her to hurt my friend. The point is, we had no idea who to trust and it would have been like convincing people that Moémon Rangers are evil."

"Buncha babies is what that group is," Flora said. "Can't even use a Moéball right."

"Well, the point is that we needed to beat them only relying on ourselves," Lillie said. "The only people we could expect to come through were the Trial Captains and Kahunas. Other than them, we had no one to count on. But, I suppose since they weren't really truly evil in the first place it was a little different."

"I would assume so," Flora said. "Still doesn't make much sense."

"We'll just beat the Gym and have Surge call Erika to pass a message," Lillie said.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, dearie," A voice came from behind them.

A couple of Team Rocket Grunts, a male and a female, appeared behind them with their Moémon summoned.

"Prepare for trouble," The female said, pointing at the group.

"Make it double," The male said, pointing as well.

The female was the same height as the male. She wore a white Team Rocket Outfit as opposed to the traditional black. Her top was also smaller, stopping at her midriff. It split open, showing off more of the black shirt she wore underneath it. She wore shorts as well, which stopped a quarter of the way down her thighs. However, not much skin showed, as she wore long boots that left an inch showing at most. Her hair was long and a crimson color, arcing down over her back and curling around. Her eyes were blue and they sparkled once.

The male was dressed in what was basically the Team Rocket uniform but white with no alterations like the female. His hair was a lavender color and went to his shoulders in length. His eyes were green as well.

The Moémon standing in the middle of them was up to their shoulders. She wore light brown boots that went a third of the way up her thighs. They looked very fuzzy, like feline legs. She wore a skirt and top fusion that went almost to the boots. It was a light yellowish white color that had brown along the bottom. It split open at her neck the V going down past her breasts. She wore a black covering under it to hide anything that didn't need to be seen. Light brown lined the border of the V and the ends of the sleeves. The sleeves were short sleeves, leaving her arms mostly exposed. She wore light brown, completely fingerless gloves that were fuzzy in appearance. A feline tail emerged from the skirt, coming up and curling at the end. It was yellowish white up until the end, which was a brown color like her boots. Her hair was a light yellowish white, being a bit wild, but seemingly well kempt at the same time. It went lower in some places than others. In the middle of her forehead was an oval shaped coin like object. Coming out form her head were two black, feline ears. They were pink on the inside and twitched a little. Her face showed mischief. She had light brown eyes and was very feline in her gait.

The other Moémon with them wore light blue shoes that buckled on top. She wore white socks that went up to her knees. They were frilly and form fitting. Around her ankles was a ribbon on each leg. She wore a blue dress that went a quarter of the way down her thighs. She wore pantaloons that went a third of the way down her thighs and helped cover what the dress didn't. The portion on her waist was a darker blue and had four white buttons in a pattern like a dice. The portion that went over her breasts was white, having a good deal of frill. The dress was strapless and the sleeves were separate portions of the dress. They were blue like the rest of the dress and had white frill on both sides. They went over her hand, pretty much hiding them from view. Deep blue bands went around just before the frills, a white square on the sleeves connected to them. From behind her emerged a black tail(?) that had eyes and cartoony cheek blush on it. Around her neck was a black and blue collar (a shirt collar) that had a white ascot like cloth coming down from it. Her hair was long and blue, going down below her breasts. Her eyes, which were closed at the moment, were blue as well. Her cheeks had some blush and she had on some eye shadow, but not much. She had a small amount of lipstick on as well. Her face seemed innocent and sweet. She also seemed a bit clumsy in her gait.

"To protect the world from devastation," The female said, holding up a fist in triumph.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," The male said, doing the same.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," The female extended her hand outward in a dramatic fashion.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," The male did the same.

"Jessie," The female put her hand on her hip.

"James," The male did the same.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," The female said, somehow more dramatic than before.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" The male pointed at the group.

"Meowth, that's right!" The feline Moémon clenched a fist, a sly grin on her face.

"Wobuffet!" The Moémon in blue held a fist in the air, saluting.

"Quiet you!" The male and female knocked her over the head. "You messed up the motto again!"

The small, childish whine came from the blue clad Moémon as she pouted almost like a child and held her head.

"A-Are these guys…" Leaf hid behind Lillie.

"I seriously doubt it." Lillie said. "They're clearly incompetent… they remind me of Team Skull almost."

"It's like four Skylas," Katie shuddered.

"Let's just sneak away while they're distracted," Lillie started backing away slowly.

"Hey, get back here!" The strange "Grunts" said, pointing at them. "Meowth, use Scratch!"

"Gotcha!" The feline Moémon, Meowth, leapt toward them, her claws extending as she sliced for them. Lillie dodged, Aqua shooting her off course with a Bubblebeam.

"Quick, send out our other Moémon!" Jessie shouted, throwing a Moéball while James threw two.

The Moéballs popped open to reveal the Moémon inside.

The one on the left that James had summoned was wearing black shoes that buckled around the ankles. She wore long socks that went a third of the way up her thighs. They had a sort of skull and crossbones design on them. She wore a skirt that almost reached them. It was sort of frilly on the end and was a straight skirt, not a ruffled one like a sailor suit or schoolgirl skirt. IT was a noxious, Poisonous purple color that didn't look disgusting, but was clearly belonging to a Poison type. The sweater she wore was the same color and the sleeves went over her hands. The openings of the skirt, the body hole, the head hole, and the sleeve holes, were all lined with a darker purple fabric. The sweater had several skull and crossbones designs littered around it. Her skin was a Poison purple color, a little lighter than her clothes. Her hair was a deep, dark purple color. It had a whitish skull and crossbones dyed into it. It almost to her legs in length and was flowing. Her eyes were the same purple color as well. In height, she stood as tall as Meowth.

The Moémon Jessie had sent out was wearing long socks that went past her knees. They were a dark purple and had black stripes running around them that sort of gave them a scales look. She wore a simple dress that was sleeveless. It was purple on the portions below her breasts. The portions over and above her breasts were yellow, almost like a flower, but far different. Her hair was very long, touching the ground almost. It was a deep purple and was held into a long ponytail by yellow beads. Her eyes were yellow and were in slits like a reptile's. She was a little taller than Meowth, but not by much.

The third Moémon wore long boots that went up almost to her knees. They zipped up on the side to make sure they stayed on well. They had platformed soles that were about an inch thick. The soles were a light brown color. Her boots were an Electric yellow color, seemingly sparking despite being made of a material similar to rubber. They were also very form fitting, hugging her body tightly. She wore a skirt that went a quarter of the way down her thighs. It was also an electric yellow color and had light brown bordering the bottom. Her top was the same color and was sleeveless. It had several stripes in the back that were brown as well. It also had a loose hood that she was currently wearing on her head. It had what looked like a mouse face on it, a black triangle nose and red cheek spots on it. It also had two pointed 'ears' that stood up from the top of it. They were yellow up to the tips, which were black. She wore long gloves that went almost so her shoulders, leaving about three inches of space in between them and the top. The top of the sleeve portion was black at the tip, bordering the sleeve. The gloves were form fitting as well, holding tight to her body. Coming out from her back, just above her rear, was a long tail shaped like a lightning bolt. It was yellow at the tip all the way to the base, where it was dark brown. The end of it was grooved inward, almost resembling a heart. Her hair was brown and short, almost to her shoulders. It seemed wild, though most couldn't be seen because of the hood. Her eyes were a lighter, more liquid brown than her hair, but still a nice color. She was tall, but not much taller than Wobuffet. Another important feature was the fact that ropes had wrapped around her body, pinning her arms and legs together.

"Oops, heh heh," Jessie said. "Forgot you were in there."

"You guys are complete idiots," The Electric Moémon grumbled.

"Jessie, did you hear that?" James turned towards Jessie, a grin on his face. "She said we were complete idiots. She's totally warming up to us!"

"We're finally not morons anymore." Jessie said, turning to James. "This is such a great day."

The Electric Moémon sighed, standing in the ropes pinning her, looking around, probably for something to beat her head on.

"Aren't you going to stop them from getting away?" She asked.

The "Grunts" turned to see Lillie and Leaf's groups running away.

"Quick, Koffing, Ekans," Jessie and James shouted, pointing towards them. "After them!"

"You two, Kachu," Meowth pointed too.

"Explain how I'm supposed to do that," Kachu raised an eyebrow.

"You got Electric powers, don't ya?" Meowth slinked around her, wrapping herself around her and sliding around on her like a cat.

"You guys are seriously lucky you're better than that idiotic ten year old," Kachu grumbled, summoning electricity to her body, shooting it into the air, where it shot down onto Lillie's group. The group members screamed as they were shocked, Nocturna and Aqua feeling it more intensely as Flora resisted it due to her Grass Type.

"Aww, you didn't say it," Jessie said.

"I… what?!" Kachu said, shocked a little. "Why do I have to say it?!"

"It's cute," James grinned.

"You guys are terrible," Kachu grumbled, making a cute pose (as cute as it could be with her arms and legs unusable) and a cute face. "Pika Pika… CHUUUU!"

A stronger bolt came down on the group, shocking them once again. This time they were completely stunned, nearly unconscious.

"The power of Pika comes through once again," 'Team Rocket' cheered, all of their Moémon doing victory grins and cheers.

"You guys sure have low standards," Kachu rolled her eyes. "Can you finally untie me? My arms are cramping up."

"Well, you'll run away if we don't," Jessie crossed her arms.

"You have my Moéball," Kachu rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Jessie laughed. "Well, use Iron Tail or something."

"Wait, I can do that?" Kachu asked, looking down. She swung her long tail, a SCHWING accompanying it as it became cloaked in iron. She swung it, attempting to hit the ropes which bound her. However, she failed to, missing completely.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed, becoming frustrated.

"I got it!" Meowth used her claws to slice the ropes open. Kachu stretched her arms, letting out a huge Thunderbolt that shocked Team Rocket heavily.

"That," She said, crossing her arms. "Is for leaving me tied up for three weeks!"

"Well, take it from a woman to hold a grudge," Jessie moaned from her electrified pile she was lying in.

Kachu rolled her eyes.

"So, now what do we do with these losers?" She glanced at Lillie and the rest.

"We steal their Moémon and give 'em to the boss," Meowth continued to climb around Kachu.

"Oh, that'll work so well," Kachu said, walking over to the paralyzed and stunned Moémon, kicking specific ones a little as she tossed a net over all of them. "Let's see what we have here… a Wartortle and an Ivysaur. While uncommon, not too rare either… decent haul and pretty tough in the end."

"That sounds promising," Jessie and James nodded to each other, dopey grins on their faces.

"Oh, wait," Kachu said. "Zubat and Rattata… are you kidding me, you two dumbasses?"

"What?" Jessie and James asked. "They too rare?"

"They're the two most common species of Moémon you idiots!" Kachu shouted almost like a child throwing a temper tantrum, sparks shooting out from her cheeks. "Not to mention your whole stupid Team Rocket is crawling with them already!"

"Oh," 'Team Rocket' chuckled nervously, rubbing the backs of their heads. "Oops."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sparky facepalmed. "Let's see these last two… Metapod. There's a sex joke here, but I'm too mature for that. Pretty common in any wood area. Clefable… not too common, but Clefairy is found almost as much as Geodude in the upper levels of Mount Moon. Yeah, you guys sure know how to pick 'em."

"We picked you, didn't we?" Jessie said, holding up a finger.

"You… oh my god, I'm actually getting attached to you idiots," Kachu sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I suppose you did. But, you two are also horrible at naming your team."

"Yeah, why do you think we don't call them by the names we gave them when we were five?" James said.

"You still call your Growlithe Growly," Kachu crossed her arms.

"Well, she growls a lot," James almost pouted.

"How the hell are you guys even still in Team Rocket if at all?" Kachu asked, still standing in the middle of the group of paralyzed trainers. "I suppose the best plan of action is to hold 'em hostage or something. Maybe we'll find something better to do with 'em. We're not gonna get any sort of haul for this group of Moémon."

"Who would we ransom them off to?" Jessie stood up, stretching her back. "I mean, seriously, who?"

"Who cares?" Kachu shrugged. "Let's just get 'em somewhere where we can keep 'em nice and tight."

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet saluted with a grin.

"Does she ever say anything else?" Kachu asked.

"No clue," Jessie scratched her head. "It's all I've ever heard her say."

"Well, she clearly trusts you either way," Kachu rolled her eyes.

"Why do I feel this is becoming a trend for us?" Lillie asked.

"L-Lillie," Leaf whispered. "A-Are we gonna be okay?"

"Of course we are," Lillie managed to grab Leaf's arm, holding it close as they all got over the Paralysis. "I promise you'll be fine."

"I-I'm still scared," Leaf said.

"Well, I think I have a way out," Lillie said, the Moémon and Team Rocket clearly distracted. Lillie began to concentrate her thoughts and focus. As she did, her heart began to glow, her hair billowing. After about thirty seconds, Kachu noticed, Team Rocket looking on as well.

"Huh?" Jessie asked. "What's with the blonde?"

"Maybe she's a sentai (A/N: not to be confused with hentai, Sentai is similar to Power Rangers) girl," Meowth said, climbing around Kachu like a cat still.

Light burst forth from Lillie's chest, a dark shape emerging from it as the sky grew a little darker. It looked like a giant bat from the initial viewing. However, it seemed to morph its shape to something else. As it stopped, it resembled a woman.

She wore a long, sleeveless, night colored dress that flowed around her and stopped at her ankles. It seemed to be made of the shadows themselves, billowing without weight. She wore gold colored heels that were about two inches. They seemed to be very sharp, almost knife sharp. A night colored cape went down from her shoulders, the edges lined in gold. It wrapped around her, almost like Dracula's cape. A white collar went around her neck, part of her dress. It seemed to glow like the moon itself. She wore long white gloves that almost seemed skeletal. Though, on closer inspection, they seemed to be part of her hands themselves, making her hands seem as if there was no flesh at all. Her eyeteeth poked slightly out of her lower mouth, giving her a slight vampiric look. This was added to the effect of her cape. Her hair was draped over her shoulders, reaching her breasts. It billowed slightly, seemingly having stars themselves in it. The lower portions were gold, glowing like reflected sunlight. Her hair had a night color inside of that, which bled into white as it got closer to her head. Her bangs, however, were the color of night, covering her eyes partially. Her eyes were a red color, seeming to glow in the lower lighting of the now darker sky. They glared straight ahead, stunning the members of Team Rocket. Her skin was pale white, making her look more like the moon personified. She was taller than Jessie or James, who were taller than Lillie. She also looked older than any of them, but still youthful despite her ghostly, vampiric appearance.

"Wh-Wh-Who is that?!" Jessie and James exclaimed, pointing. Kachu was also shocked, moving over in front of them via Quick Attack. Jessie and James' other Moémon hid behind the two, only Meowth and Wobuffet standing next to Kachu.

"Why have I been summoned?" She asked in a voice that would make anyone think that she was the bride of Dracula, glancing at the members of Team Rocket, who gulped. "I do not bow to the whims of you mortals."

"Nebby," Lillie said from behind her. The woman, apparently named Nebby, turned to them, casting aside the net and looking at her. Upon noticing Lillie, her mouth widened into a mixture of a grin and a smirk.

"Lillie, my dear," She helped her up. "So it was you that called me. Good. How are you?"

"I'm good now," Lillie said as she was embraced by the woman.

"Good," Nebby said, leaning down to Lillie's neck and taking a bite. Everyone else present watched as she began to drink some of Lillie's blood.

"Nebby, not in public," Lillie harshly whispered.

"Oh, but I miss the days I could feed from you naturally," Nebby said, almost taking on a pout. "Your blood tastes divine, my dear."

"Oh, sure it's fine when she does it," Nocturna said. "But, when I do it, it's sexual harassment."

"Because it is," Flora said.

"You bind her like a sub, you dumb bitch," Nocturna said, getting in Flora's face.

"Children," Nebby said, quickly getting their attention; it could be easily noticed the red stains on her lips. "Quiet. I am not here to listen to your arguing. I am here for my sweet Lillie. Now, why did you call me, my dear? Surely it wasn't to feed me once again."

"Uh, no," Lillie said, chuckling nervously. "Sorry. Those guys were giving us some trouble and we couldn't handle it ourselves, so I asked you."

"Where is Moon?" Nebby asked. "She is strong as well."

"That's a long story," Lillie said.

"Not anymore," Nebby chuckled. "I have read your mind. I understand. Well, shall I accompany you to her?"

"Maybe not," Lillie said. "She's got a tough challenge ahead of her and we can't hold her back with our presence."

"I understand, my dear," Nebby said. "Well, I shall take care of these people and I shall return to my home. I should hope you call me again. My hunger is vast."

"Thanks, Nebby." Lillie kissed Nebby's cheek, hugging her.

"You are welcome, my dear," Nebby kissed Lillie's, causing a little blush.

"Aww, don't make it so awkward," Lillie whined a little.

"Oh, you love it," Nebby smirked. "Now, let me take care of these guys."

She turned to face the Team Rocket wannabes.

"Alright, these guys are complete morons," Kachu said, pointing at Jessie and James. "But, I, for some inexplicable reason, am attached to them, so if you wanna get to them, you're gonna have to go through me. Goddess or no, I ain't goin' down easy."

"Aww, she does care," James said.

"Don't push it," Kachu said.

"Noble," Nebby said. "I see you aren't completely evil beings. However—"

Nebby put a hand to her forehead, hissing in pain.

"Nebby?" Lillie asked.

"I sense a vision from the future," Nebby said. "I sense… Moon will unleash her powers."

"A-Are you sure?" Lillie asked.

"I am," Nebby said.

"So what?" Flora shrugged. "She's on our side."

"You do not understand," Nebby turned to Flora with a glare. "When Moon said she took on a god, she meant it. She took on a goddess that had fused with me, making her even more powerful. She and her team took that goddess out. But, the thing is, Moon is a monster, unable to be quelled by most."

"Well, it's not like she can't run out of stamina," Nocturna shrugged.

"You do not understand," Nebby said. "The only beings I know that are more powerful than Moon outside of gods themselves are her team. Moon is the _weakest_ member of her team."

"Wh-What?" Leaf asked, shocked. "H-How powerful is her team then?"

"Far more powerful than most," Nebby said. "Moon became Champion not because she was the only one, but because no one could physically keep up with her team. Somehow some way, her training pushed her team to higher heights than even she had accomplished. NO one could even stand up to her with their Moémon."

"Seems overpowered," Flora said.

"If they simple got it with nothing, yes," Nebby said. "But, Moon trained them herself naturally. They just became powerful. In fact, they could singlehandedly take on some of the lower gods, they're that powerful."

"No wonder she's Champion," Flora shuddered a little.

"You want to know the kicker," Nebby chuckled. "Just after becoming Champion, she joined forces with the other demigoddesses and they battled possessed gods in control of evil beings, emerging victorious. However, Moon isn't necessarily stronger than the other demigoddesses. They are on par, in fact."

"Scary world," Nocturna said.

"I-I still believe in her," Leaf said. "Sh-She is a good friend."

"That she is, dearie," Nebby chuckled, returning her attention to "Team Rocket". "Now to deal with these beings."

Kachu began to shoot off Electricity from her cheeks as she gathered power. Her tail also shot off Electricity as a small electric field began to surround her.

Nebby held up her hand, firing what looked like a distorted Hyper Beam, hitting Kachu and detonating, sending all of them flying into the air.

"Looks like we're blasting off agaaaaaaain!" Jessie and James shouted.

"Meowth, that's riiiiight!" Meowth shouted.

"Wooooobuffffeeeet!" Wobuffet shouted, saluting once again.

"We're so coming up with a better plan next time!" Kachu was heard just before they went out of sight.

"Now, Lillie," Nebby said. "I don't want you to summon me to take care of these weirdos again, alright?"

"Deal," Lillie nodded.

"Good girl," Nebby pat her.

"Neeeeebbyyyy," Lillie whined a little. "Not in front of my friends."

"Fine, fine," Nebby chuckled. "But, seriously, you don't need my help to stop them next time. Call on me to feed though, any time."

"I'll be sure to," Lillie said.

"Good," Nebby smirked a little. "Well, I will be off. I would take you to Moon, but it's best if you don't hold her back. It will go much better if you don't."

"Alright," Lillie sighed. "Can you at least tell her I'm alright?"

"I shall," Nebby said. "When she comes down, she will know."

"C-Comes down from where?" Leaf asked.

"She's gettin' stoned," Nocturna said.

"Nocturna!" Flora exclaimed.

"What?" Nocturna asked. "Oh, come on, it's totally true."

"Wh-What does stoned mean?" Leaf asked.

"Don't you dare answer that!" Flora said.

"She needs to know eventually," Nocturna rolled her eyes.

"No she doesn't!" Flora exclaimed. "She doesn't need to know that or about drinking or that… that…"

"This is a child… er, teenager," Nebby wrapped her arms around Leaf, who looked a little nervous to be in her arms. "She does not need to be treated like porcelain. She does not need to be treated roughly, but she does not need a feather soft touch. Be a little rough… er, not like abusive… she doesn't need… more of that, but clearly she won't get over her fears and timidity if you baby her."

"Yeah, Flora," Nocturna said.

"I've not been babying her!" Flora exclaimed.

"It's true," Lillie said, giggling a little. "She forced her into Viridian Forest and made her pick out a Bug type Moémon, which is Frieda here."

Frieda took Leaf in her arms from Nebby, holding her with her feet still on the ground. Leaf relaxed a little, the Metapod taking her towards the Moémon Center.

"Well, I suppose we should get to the Center as well." Aqua said. "It is getting dark."

"Oh, that's just me," Nebby smirked. "I make things darker."

"Interesting," Aqua said.

"Well, I'm off, dearie," Nebby kissed Lillie's cheek, which elicited a small whine from her. "If you see Zuzu, tell her I'll be more than willing to challenge her again soon."

"And lose to another Crunch attack?" Lillie giggled.

"Hey, I had let my guard down," Nebby pouted slightly.

"You just spent five minutes telling us all how powerful Moon's team was," Lillie crossed her arms, a smirk of her own on her face. "You sure you could beat her this time?"

"I can land a powerful Psychic and knock her out instantly," Nebby said.

"You tried that, silly," Lillie giggled. "She shook it off and Leech Life got it all back."

"I know, I know," Nebby said. "How embarrassing for the queen of the vampires to lose to a Crobat."

"What happened to Gardenia?" Nocturna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Last I heard _she_ was queen of the vampires."

"What would you know?" Nebby asked. "You do not even reside in the Coven."

"I hear things," Nocturna's bat ears flicked. "You really don't think I keep up with who the ruler is?"

"I believe you are too concerned with sucking that girl's blood," Nebby said.

"Doesn't mean I don't know who runs the pack," Nocturna stepped closer.

"My race was ruling long before hers," Nebby said. "Besides, she was a Gardevoir."

"More powerful than your race," Nocturna said.

"Well, she is dead," Nocturna said. "Old age hit her like a damn truck."

"Yeesh," Nocturna said. "Whatever. I didn't want to argue politics. I suppose I have to visit some time or another. But, first I'm gonna go help myself to a nutritious Leaf snack."

"Between her and the Ivysaur, I can't tell who's the bigger pervert," Nebby rolled her eyes as she watched the two Moémon, fighting the whole way, head toward the Moémon Center.

"What about the Ghost in Leaf's body?" Lillie asked.

"She's inhibited by Leaf's own asexual nature," Nebby said.

"Ah," Lillie said. "Well, I'll see you later, Nebby. I'd take you with me, but you clearly don't fit in my bag anymore."

"Well, I hope you have fun." Nebby pat her, turning into shadows and disappearing.

Lillie followed her friends and teammates to the Center.

"So, what's the plan from here?" Flora asked. "Obviously stay away from Team Rocket, but what do we do about the Gyms?"

"Challenge them?" Lillie shrugged. "We need them to progress anyway. They don't give you the HM for Surf if you don't have at least five or six from what Moon told me."

"Wait, who on this team can learn that?" Flora asked. "You got Aqua, but we don't have someone who can."

"Perhaps we'll encounter one soon," Lillie said. "I mean, most Water Type Moémon are capable of it."

"What's the big deal about Surf?" Nocturna asked, biting Leaf's neck, causing the sixteen year old to blush, which caused Flora to punch the Zubat Moémon. "I can Fly."

"But, you can't use Fly to go anywhere you haven't been," Lillie said. "Fly is like a super speed flight that helps you get places quickly, just like Surf helps you be capable of taking an entire team across the water. It's almost impossible to progress without them."

"I doubt that, but we will do it your way," Nocturna said. "You have been on a Trainer's Journey before."

"Actually, we don't use HMs where I'm from," Lillie said. "We use a Moémon for that specific task we call with a pager."

"That is pretty cool," The Moémon all looked surprised.

"Well, it's kinda complicated and tourists complained that it was like cheating," Lillie said. "Basically, it's because you have like seven extra Moémon with you."

"Well, they only have one job," Nocturna said. "That's fine."

"Yeah," Lillie said. "Now let's go over a plan to beat Surge."

"Right," the Moémon gathered as they began planning their battles with Surge.

* * *

Well, this should be interesting. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Will we see those Team Rocket members again? Find out soon.


	15. The Battle With Erika

Chapter Fourteen: The Battle With Erika

"So, you and Lillie a thing?" The red eyed Erika looked at Moon as she sat next to her best friend, both of them back from their little 'adventure'.

"You know why we can't," The equally red-eyed Moon said.

"You two are like the perfect couple," Erika said. "You shouldn't let that decide it for you. I mean, you fell head over heels for that one, huh?"

"Yeah…" Moon said, looking up as she began to remember.

 _Flash_

"Nebby, hang on!" The blonde girl looked down over the bridge, seeing the huge gap and gulping as the heights began to get to her. "I-I'll come get you!"

The small Moémon was curled up in a ball, her small arms over her head shielding her from the Spearow Moémon.

The blonde girl was considering taking the first step when she heard someone behind her. From the steps behind her, a blue haired girl with a Buneary Moémon and a Pichu Moémon walked up behind her.

"You chased that girl up to a bridge?" The Buneary asked. "Kinda creepy."

"Nah," The human looking girl grinned, walking forward. "I don't think so."

The blonde turned to see the blue haired girl, who, upon her seeing her, promptly tripped and fell on her face.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, helping her up.

"I'm cool," The blue haired girl said. "So, what brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same, miss, uh…" The blonde began.

"Moon Aquarius Oak," The blue haired girl said, grinning and taking the blonde's hand.

"L-Lillie," The blonde blushed.

"Got a last name?" Moon asked.

"Eclipsa," Lillie said quickly.

"Cooool," Moon said. "Well, these two are Velvet and Mikado, but you can call her Sparky."

Mikado (Sparky), the Pichu, was dressed in a yellow dress that was very cute. She had yellow boots that didn't go fat past her ankles and were also cute. She had yellow socks that were folded over them and had white lightning bolts on them. The dress had a black collar than folded over like a shirt collar. There was a black bow in the back that tied around it. She had a small black tail that looked like part of a lightning bolt. She wore yellow gloves that were small and cute. Her hair was an electric yellow and went down to her shoulder blades. It was kinda wild, but not a complete bird's nest. From it emerged two diamond shaped ears. They were yellow with black tips and small sparks danced on them. Her eyes were a soft blue, sparkling and cute. She went up to Moon's waist.

Velvet, the Buneary, wore white fuzzy boots that went up to her knees. The fur on them looked as soft as cotton and felt just as soft. Her brown pants went into the boots, being a nice color. Around her waist, over where her shirt and pants connected, there was a large ring of fur that surrounded it. Her shirt was the same shade as her pants and went over her hands like gloves as well. She wore a removable hood that was a darker shade of brown. It had two holes that two rabbit ears emerged from. They were the same shade as the hood and were tipped with white fur. Her hair was a cream color, similar to the fur on her body. Her eyes were a soft ruby red color and looked peaceful. She was up to Moon's ribs.

"Hi," Lillie said. "You guys are so cute. But, I don't have time to worry about that. Those Spearow are attacking Nebby and the bridge is too rickety for me."

"I got it," Moon walked up to the bridge, picking up a rock she found near the bridge. Pulling back, she threw it, hitting one of the Spearow Moémon in the back of the head.

They all turned to Moon, who smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"You wanna pick on someone, try me," She said. "I think I can handle you."

The Spearow Moémon all flew at Moon, using Quick Attack and Peck. Moon crossed her arms over herself, getting several cuts on her arms and face, but she still had a smirk on her face (A/N: Moon isn't as strong here as she is in the present. Basically, she grew far stronger as her Moémon team did). Lillie was shocked at the brave, yet pretty reckless and stupid, act.

"Hey, Sparky," Moon said. "Little help? Could use a Spark."

"Oh, right!" Sparky said. "On it!"

Sparky ran up to the scuffle, letting loose a Thundershock with a "CHUUU" that shocked all the Spearow Moémon. They rubbed their heads and turned to face Sparky.

"Now, you three," Moon grabbed the three by the backs of their shirts, her cuts bleeding. "You're gonna leave this nice, cute, uh I mean, lady and her Moémon alone and go fly off somewhere else."

The Spearow Moémon took a look at Moon and took off into the sky, flapping their wings.

"That takes care of that," Moon clapped her hands together. "Now, to go get the strange looking Moémon on the bridge."

"Hey, she's not strange." Lillie said.

"Doesn't look like any Moémon I've seen," Moon shrugged. "But, that's cool."

"What about your cuts?" Lillie asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Moon said. "I heal quick. I'll just be a sec anyway."

"If… If you insist," Lillie sighed, Moon stepping over the rickety bridge, which began to sway in the wind.

"Man, whoever built this stupid thing really oughta get fired," Moon said. "No way this thing's safe."

"Please hurry," Lillie said. "She's really worried."

"I know," Moon said. She eventually made it to the Moémon. She picked up the small Moémon, holding her.

The Moémon was wearing yellow shoes and had on tights that were colored like deep space, including star patterns. She had on a skirt that was purple, her top being black with gold colored buttons. It draped over her arms. Her hair was the color of a nebula, split into two puffballs almost on the sides. The rest of her hair went to her shoulders and was a bit messy. In size, she came up to Moon's knee. Her eyes were the color of a star, most with tears.

"Hey, you're safe now," She said. The Moémon, presumably Nebby, looked up at her, her eyes blinking. She then cowered once again, shielding her head as she caught sight of more Spearow Moémon.

"You guys are persistent," Moon said. "If that's how you wanna play, then let's do it."

Before Moon could react, Nebby shrieking as a strange power burst from her, shattering the bridge under them.

"Well, fu—" Moon said as the two of them fell.

"Nebby!" Lillie looked over the edge, Sparky and Velvet looking over too.

"Moon!" They shouted.

They saw Moon falling to the ground below, curled around the small Moémon, who was shivering almost, passed out.

However, out of nowhere, a strange Moémon appeared, catching Moon and Nebby. She flew them up to the cliff side, setting them on the ground.

The Moémon was wearing black shorts that went almost to her knees. She wore sandals that were black colored as well. Over her shorts, she wore a form of orange skirt that was open in the front, almost like a cape for her waist. Her skin was dark, showing off white makings on her body. She had on a yellow jacket that went over her black top. Said top was cut off so that her midriff was showing. The jacket was covered in all kinds of ancient and tribal runes, as was the shawl draped over her. Her hair was wild, an almost fiery orange. It stood wildly up, burning like it almost. The tips were yellow and seemed to hold an electric charge. It also went almost to her legs, flowing brilliantly as well. Her eyes were a silver color, shining brilliantly.

Nebby went over to Lillie, climbing up to her shoulders before clambering into the duffel bag she had, curling up inside and poking her head out.

"This is the last time I will assist you," She said to Moon, who seemed to be irritated by her presence. "I don't care what your mother wants."

"Oh, you're one of those," Moon said. "Just great. Well, tell her I don't want to see her either!"

"You know you're just a spoiled brat," The Moémon said.

"Put yourself in my shoes," Moon said. "See how you like it."

"You really think we're not similar?" The Moémon asked, her and Moon staring each other down.

"Uh… Moon?" Lillie asked as a man in blue shorts and an orange floral pattern shirt arrived.

"What is going on here?" He asked Lillie.

"She saved me and is now arguing with that Moémon that saved her," Lillie said. "Please help stop this, Mr. Kahuna Hala."

"Koko is such a confrontational Moémon," The man, Hala, sighed. "Koko! Stop that now!"

"She started it!" The Moémon, Koko shouted.

"Did not!" Moon shouted, the two beginning to fight with their fists and rolling around on the ground.

"This is why we prefer humans to do this challenge," Hala muttered.

"What was that?" Lillie asked.

"Nothing," Hala said. "Well, it seems Daisy's child is certainly an active one."

"She seems to possess some strength to her," Lillie noted. "And… she's kinda cute."

"What was that?" Hala asked.

"N-Nothing!" Lillie eeped, covering her mouth as her face reddened.

"I see," Hala said. "Moon! Koko! Stop it!"

Both females stopped their fighting, looking at Hala. Moon was currently on top of Koko, pinning her to the ground.

"You two are supposed to be better than that!" Hala said, crossing his arms. "Moon, you are a trainer, which means you must try to get along with Moémon! That includes ones that are harder to get along with, like Koko! You two are more alike than that!"

"She still started it," Moon grumbled.

"I don't care!" Hala said, giving both a look that caused both to gulp. "Koko, you are supposed to be an Island Guardian in training! You are supposed to get along better with the beings on the island, not fight with them! Moon and you might not get along because of whatever happened to you when you were younger, but that does not mean you get to be rude to her!"

"I understand," Koko sighed.

"Now, both of you get up," Hala said, both girls quickly getting up. "I want you two to hug it out."

Both gave him an 'are you kidding' look, which prompted him to raise an eyebrow in a threatening way. Both girls eeped, hugging each other tightly, almost as if they were trying to break each other's backs.

"Now, apologize," Hala said.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch and fought with you," Both said, sighing.

"That's better," Hala smirked, nodding once.

"Moon Aquarius Oak!" A woman in floral wear stomped up the stairs, putting her hands on her hips as she saw Moon. "I have been looking all over for you! You ran off without telling anyone where you went!"

"It's alright, Daisy," Hala said. "I've got it under control."

"This is yours," Koko muttered to Moon, handing her a stone. "There's been whispers about you. Clearly, I think they were wrong, but hey, who am I to doubt the Tapu elders?"

"Uh, thanks," Moon looked at the stone in confusion.

"Good luck, mermaid," Koko snickered, taking off.

"You too, Cocoa Girl," Moon smirked.

"You have a lot of explaining to young lady," Daisy said, tapping her foot.

"She, uh, saved my life," Lillie spoke up. "And… then Koko saved hers."

"So that's what happened," Hala thought to himself. "Perhaps those two don't hate each other as much as I thought."

"Well, you are about to be late for your island challenge ceremony," Daisy said. "Let's go."

"Sure thing," Moon grinned, heading down with them. Lillie decided to follow behind, tagging along.

 _Present_

"Man, that sounds like it was tough," Erika chuckled. "What happened to that kid who kept trying to impress you?"

"Hau?" Moon asked. "Oh, he finally gave up. Didn't quite realize I wasn't into him… or his skill."

"You like a little more up top and a lot less down below," Erika smirked, her reddened eyes blinking.

"Damn straight," Moon sighed in contentment. "But, obviously, I kept running into Lillie. Was pretty fun. But, I guess we became destined or whatever. But, there was this time I found out a weird secret about Nebby… you know, before I found out the whole Lunala thing."

"Oh yeah?" Erika asked. "Do tell."

"Yeah," Moon nodded, recounting the story.

 _Flash_

Moon crawled through the cave in Melemele Meadow, Velvet, Sparky, Wanda, and Zuzu following behind her.

Velvet looked the same and Sparky did as well, neither having evolved quite yet.

Wanda was wearing purple boots that went up to her knees almost. They had blue toes and soles and looked combat professional. She wore purple jeans that were ripped quite a bit. They were tight to her skin, probably why they were so ripped. She wore a yellowish colored shirt that had sort of an armor plating design. It resembled the underside of a crab in actuality. The shirt had long sleeves that went to her wrists. She wore a purple vest over it, which looked like she treasured it a lot, being nice and clean somehow. She wore purple bands over her wrists, which went over her sleeves a little. On her hands were light blue boxing gloves that seemed in pristine condition as well, despite obviously getting a lot of use. Her hair was blonde, a dirty blonde color, and went down her back. It stopped just over and behind her breasts in length. Her face was swollen slightly in some places, almost like she'd been punched a good deal, which she had. Her eyes were blue and she looked like she was itching for a fight.

Zuzu wore brown sandals that had a pink bow in the middle of them where the strings met. They were oriental looking and had platforms. Black ribbons wound around her legs, one on each, though they never met. She wore a light lavender yukata that went almost all the way to her sandals. Under her yukata, she had a purple shirt made of lace. She wore light blue socks with lace at the end, which was an inch in width. The yukata had a pink ribbon around the waist, which was tied in a bow in the back. Under the yukata, bandages wound around her arms in a very intricate pattern to cover a cut she had. She wore no gloves, but her skin was undamaged by the rough rocks. A pink ribbon wound around her neck. The ribbon had two hearts on each side, front and back. Two bat like wings came from her back. They were blue on the outside and pink on the inside. Her hair was blue and came down to her shoulders. Her bangs covered her eyes, but she was still possessing perfect movement. Two bat like ears came up from the top of her head. They were curved forward and were pink on the inside. The outside was as blue as her hair. Her skin was pale from having lived in a cave (and apparently being a vampire). Her eyes were purple, showing no emotion, but portraying much. Two fangs poked from her lips.

"Did you see her yet, Mistress?" Zuzu asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Moon said. "I'm not a mistress. Hell, I really don't fit as a trainer. I'm a Moémon just like you and I'm training to become stronger, just like you. But, no, I haven't seen her."

"Understood, Mistress," Zuzu nodded, eliciting a groan from Moon.

"I think she's doing it on purpose," Velvet whispered to Sparky, who giggled.

"Where's this little shrimp hiding?" Wanda asked in her deeper voice. "This cave can't be that big."

"I see the end," Moon said. "It's just a bit farther."

Moon crawled out of the exit of the cave, ending up in a larger cavern. Nebby was standing in front of four odd beings dressed in strange uniforms, two males, two females.

"Hey, get the hell away from her!" Moon shouted, stepping over to them.

"Ah, it seems someone has come," The purple haired male of the group said. "How interesting."

"Her aura readings are off the charts," The female with orange hair said. "Just like her Moémon. Something strange is going on with this one."

"In any case," The male said. "We have need of this one you call Cosmog."

"Yeah, not happening," Moon said, Wanda stepping up, a grin on her face as she revealed she had a couple of teeth missing. "She's with us."

"If you wish to battle, then we shall battle," The female with orange hair said, tossing out a Moéball with a strange Moémon inside. The "Moémon" stood, prepared for battle.

The "Moémon" was wearing no clothes, but her body seemed to be like that of an inhuman. She had purple skin everywhere except on her stomach, breast, neck, and face areas, which were pink. She had a strange shape on top of her head, which was purple except on top and had several needles. Her eyes were blue on the sclera with white irises. She had long, electric blue hair that extended far down her back. A long, pointed tail emerged from behind her. It was a poisonous purple in color, save the tip, which was pink and had a needle on the end. She floated in the air and was almost as tall as Moon.

"What the hell kind of Moémon is that?" Moon asked. "I've never seen one like that."

"This is Poipole," The female with purple hair said.

"She sure is," Velvet said. "So, uh, who gets to fight?"

"ME." Wanda smirked, cracking her neck and punching her gloves together.

"Go for it," Moon said. "But, be careful."

"Gotcha," Wanda said. "Let's go, pinky."

The "Moémon" held up her hand, shooting a stream of Poison that Wanda dodged.

"Cute," Wanda said. "You have Poison. Couldn't have guessed. Now, lemme show you a good attack."

Wanda moved up, landing a punch on the "Moémon's" face, knocking her to the ground. AS the "Moémon" stood up, floating once again. Wanda let loose with a kick that caused a sickening crack. The "Moémon" vomited out a blue substance, which began to sizzle as if acidic, falling to the ground in a crouch and clutching her stomach.

"Poipole!" The orange haired female held the "Moémon", looking her over. "Are you okay?"

"F-Fine," The "Moémon" said, though it seemed to come out in a distorted tone.

"It seems that this one is something else," The orange haired male said. "We should not have underestimated her… though, humans here don't typically show auras like this. Perhaps she is vital to our mission as well."

"I doubt she is," The purple haired female said. "However, keeping an eye on her may prove useful."

"You're going to leave," Moon said. "And, you're going to leave Nebby here. She is coming with us."

"Very well," The orange haired female said. "However, her power is very dangerous. Be careful."

"Got it," Moon said.

The strange people left, Moon picking up the shivering Nebby and carrying her through the small tunnel.

 _Present_

"Geez, those weirdos were the ones you were talking about then, huh?" Erika asked. "Yeesh, what was that Moémon? One o' those 'Ultra Beasts' you mentioned the last time we talked?"

"Yep," Moon nodded. "Turned out Lillie's mom was obsessed with them and was trying to do something or other with them. She was kind of a bitch."

"Oh?" Erika asked. "What about how she was with Lillie?"

"Well, Hala's… less than brilliant grandson, Hau, was running his pretty loud mouth and mentioned her. She got the oddest look," Moon said. "I asked Lillie about it and she told me the whole story. But, she wasn't that bad once we'd gotten the Ultra Beasts taken care of."

"What about that Necro thing?" Erika asked.

"Necrozma?" Moon asked. "We kicked the absolute shit out of her. Damn bitch kidnapped Nebby. But, that's a story for later."

"Alright," Erika chuckled. "We should probably find our teams before they get into some trouble."

"I'm sure Skyla would be part of it as well as Felicia," Moon chuckled.

"Yeah," Erika stood up. "Now, let's go find that crazy group and get this battle goin'. Sabrina said she wanted to test Pyrah's power, so the Cinnabar Gym will be less of a challenge."

"How did Blaine get a Moémon that powerful?" Moon asked. "It's insane."

"More powerful than you?" Erika asked.

"I don't know," Moon said. "Certainly not Tyra's level of power… unless she's holding back."

"A goddess in mortal form?" Erika asked.

"Why would they be here and why would they help so evil a group as Team Rocket?" Moon asked. "I dislike them, but I don't think they would. The problem is, I'm not sure what else would happen… I'll have to beat Koga and Sabrina."

"Koga is taking care of something with his daughter," Erika said. "Best head to face Sabrina first. You could even check out Silph Co. Maybe you could find a way to gain access to Lavender Tower."

"Got it," Moon nodded. "I need to save Lillie."

"Well, I get that," Erika said. "But, I wanna make this quick. Let's only do a two on two."

"Really?" Moon asked. "You sure?"

"Surge only has one Moémon," Erika shrugged. "Why can't I just use two. Besides, we both know if you used your old team, you would destroy me."

"I guess," Moon said. "Well, which two are you using?"

"Victory and Tanner," Erika said. "They're the tough two."

"Double battle or single?" Moon asked.

"Singles," Erika said. "Best that way."

"Alright," Moon nodded. "I'll see who wants to battle."

"Me!" Skyla exclaimed, almost on cue. "I wanna battle!"

"Me too!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Well, it looks as if we have our contenders," Erika chuckled. "I wonder, Moon, have they gotten as strong as your team was at a similar part?"

"No," Moon said. "I have no clue how we got as strong as we did. I guess it's different with this team since I can't train as hard with them."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Well, when I was in Alola, I actually trained myself with my team," Moon shrugged. "We became so strong. Not that you guys aren't, but I can't train as hard with you guys. I'd hurt you too much."

"You're doubting our strength," Shadow said.

"I'm not," Moon said. "The problem is I'm Champion level in terms of my power, but you guys aren't. When I trained with my team in Alola, we were on pretty even levels in terms of power, so we could go all out more. It really helped us. But, I can't with you guys. Not yet."

"I understand," Shadow said. "That's fine."

"Ooh, you really are strong then!" Karrie exclaimed, excited. "I can't wait to fight you later!"

"Who are you?" Moon asked. "Wait… Karrie?! Is that you?!"

"Yep!" Karrie grinned, saluting. "I'm here to fight!"

"Look at how big she's gotten!" Skyla pointed, poking her all around once again. "She's got big boobies too!"

"H-Hey!" Karrie covered her chest, blushing. "Still ten."

"Some 'Mons bloom early," Moon and Erika both muttered.

"So, can we fight now?" Skyla asked, excited. "I'm ready!"

"Me too!" Felicia exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

"Sure," Moon said. "You two can go. Erika, which way's the kitchen? I'm starving."

"Me too," Erika licked her lips. "I could go for some Hoennese."

"Sounds good," Moon pat her stomach. "You know I've got room."

"Hurry up," Skyla crossed her arms, pouting.

"You guys can start without us," Moon said. "I mean, it's not like we tell you what to do anyway. Just be honest and we'll meet up in a few minutes to finish the match."

"Okay!" Everyone said, Skyla and Felicia louder and way more enthusiastic than the rest. They all filed into the arena portion, standing on their respective sides.

"You guys ready?" Pluffy asked.

"Yeah," Shadow said. "We all know the rules, so let's get goin'."

"Yeah!" Skyla exclaimed, getting excited. She began hopping a little, showing her excitement to fight.

Victory stood up, ready to fight. She stared down the Pidgeotto Moémon, who looked very excited.

Victory's vines shot out, attempting to wrap around Skyla, who dodged, shooting into the air. She began flapping her wings with intensity, creating a Gust that began to blow Victory a bit.

Victory braced herself, shooting her vines up towards Skyla. Skyla dodged, getting in close to Victory, who jumped back, shocked at the sudden movement of the Pidgeotto Moémon via her Quick Attack.

"You're fast," Victory said, getting into her fighting position. "Looks that speed from earlier wasn't just a fluke after all."

"I took on a Raichu," Skyla grinned, moving behind Victory and slicing at her with her wing for a tough Wing Attack. Victory hissed in pain, feeling the Super Effective Attack hurt.

"You're kinda strong too," She said. "Clearly, Moon's doing something right."

"She's the best trainer ever!" Skyla tried to use another Wing Attack, but a vine wrapped around her, pinning her arms and legs together.

Victory slammed her on the ground several times, each one causing Skyla to grunt in pain. She dug her feet into the ground, slamming her one last time, retracting her vines and staring down at Skyla.

"Man you're pretty tough," Skyla stood up, injured, her usual cheeriness dialed back a bit due to her injuries. "But, I'm not gonna back down that easily. Moon's countin' on me to win and Katie's countin' on me to save her. And, I'm not gonna let them down!"

Skyla used Quick Attack, driving her elbow into Victory's jaw, knocking her backwards. Victory braced herself and used her back foot to stop her motion, Skyla still pushing against her.

"Man, this one's pretty tough." Pluffy said. "Gotta say, I never expected someone to stand up to Victory like that, even a Flying type."

"She's very determined to prove herself," Violet said. "I have not seen it from too many. While she isn't the strongest or fastest on the team, she has the most determination to prove herself and when she taps into it, she finds the capability to battle opponents that are more powerful than her."

"I'm sure the strongest of you would have trouble here as well," Pluffy said. "It's not every day one comes up against strong Grass types."

"Pyrah would make short work of this Gym," Shadow said.

"She's that strong?" Karrie asked. "I mean, I saw her on TV, but I didn't think she was so super strong and powerful."

"She is certainly the most powerful member of the team," Violet said. "There is little chance she'd lose in a Gym she has so much of an advantage over."

"That's true," Shadow said.

"I guess we may have to rematch her later," Rosy said. "I look forward to it."

"As will she," Violet nodded.

Skyla used her Quick Attack to land another blow to Victory's jaw, to which the Victreebel Moémon grabbed her hand, kneeing her in the gut.

"You're pretty good," She smirked slightly in acknowledgement. "But, I'm not playing around anymore. Time to show you just how strong we are.

A blade formed of leaves materialized in Victory's hand as she swung it at Skyla, who barely dodged it.

"Woah!" She exclaimed. "Cool! How'd you do that!?"

"It is a special technique some Grass Types can learn," Victory said, making several slashes at her.

Skyla gasped in excitement, loving the look of it and also trying to dodge it. She moved in close so Victory couldn't swing, punching her in the gut.

"You're good," Victory coughed as the air left her lungs in a hurry.

"Thanks," Skyla used her Quick Attack to then land five blows on her, all of them on her face. Victory had to step back, Skyla flying backwards and rushing in with Quick Attack.

"Take this!" She exclaimed as Victory blocked it, Skyla swinging her leg around to kick her in the side and knock her over. Skyla picked her up and threw her on the ground. Victory fainted, having sustained enough damage.

Skyla jumped up and down, cheering herself on.

"I did it!" She exclaimed. "I did it! Guys, did you see that?! Katie, I—"

Skyla then paused, then remembering that her best friend wasn't there. She slumped over, her cheery mood lessened.

"Oh yeah," She said. "She's not here."

"We will get her back," Shadow said. "And, the rest of our friends."

"Yeah," Skyla said, taking a deep breath, a grin on her face after a few minutes. "Yeah! We're gonna get them back and beat those Team Rocket meanies all the way back to wherever they came from!"

"Yeah!" Felicia and Karrie shouted.

"Now, I get to fight," Felicia said, stepping up in front of Tanner.

"I-I'll try to do my best," Tanner bowed in respect, getting into her fighting position.

"Great!" Felicia nodded, cracking her knuckles. "I'm gonna have fun too!"

Tanner swung her arm around, a whip made of thorns and leaves shooting out from her fingers as she swung at the feline girl. Felicia dodged, amazed.

"I wanna do that too!" She exclaimed, transforming into Tanner. She did the same thing, fascinated by it.

"She can transform?" Victory asked, having been woken up by Rose.

"Apparently," Violet said. "I'm surprised, but I suppose it's fine. She's probably not able to transform into much."

"I can only transform into someone I can see!" The much more cheery Tanner said, doing a salute. "So, if I can't see 'em, I can't turn into 'em. But, if they leave where I can see 'em, I can stay like them."

"What about moves?" Victory asked.

"Anything I see them do," The cheery Tanner grinned. "I don't know if I can do 'em just as strong or as much, but I can do 'em. But, I also have to only use their moves if I look like them. So, I gotta turn back if I wanna use my own moves."

"Cool," Rose said. "That is very interesting. I've never known Moémon could transform."

"I'm pretty special," Felicia grinned, shifting back. "That's what my sister always said."

"Well, I'm sure she was right," Victory nodded. "Well, let's continue this battle."

"Alright," Felicia grinned, shooting a blast of Psychic energy at Tanner, who crossed her arms, tanking it.

"Woah!" Felicia exclaimed. "You're strong."

"She's bulky is what she is," Victory said. "She trained to harden her body to a very strong defensive point. In fact, all four of us have a particular stat we excel in. I excel in physical attacks, Tanner specializes in defenses of both varieties, Rose is a ranged attacker, and Pluffy is good with speed."

"We should totally rematch!" Skyla exclaimed. "After we get our friends back, we should have a four on four!"

"Sounds good," Erika's team nodded.

"Time to finish this!" Felicia grinned, using another Psychic on Tanner, the Grass type tanking it once again.

"Hmm," Felicia crossed her arms, thinking. "How to beat that… ooh, I know!"

Felicia held her hands together, a burst of Fire shooting out straight at Tanner, who crossed her arms over her face to block. She was surviving the damage, but she was getting Burned, slowly chipping down her stamina. Eventually, she couldn't take it and fell over, defeated.

"Where did you learn Flamethrower?" Violet asked.

"Oh, I can learn anything," Felicia grinned. "I learned that one from Pyrah. She's really good at it. But, I'm not as good at moves if I'm not transformed into the Moémon I learn 'em from."

"That's impressive," Victory raised an eyebrow. "You are a very peculiar specimen."

"Why?" Felicia asked, her feline ears twitching.

"Well, you have a wide range of talents," Victory said. "You can learn almost any capability and you can transform. I've never heard of such talents in any other Moémon."

"Huh," Felicia said, confused as she spoke. "Well, I don't even know what I am, really. I was with my sister for a while, but she didn't have the moves I have. She always said that I had special skills and that I should use them to help people. But, when I saw Moon and Lillie, I got too curious and followed them. I dunno, they had a good smell about 'em."

"Smell?" Tanner asked, Rose using Aromatherapy to heal her.

"Yeah," Felicia said. "I smell people's auras and I can tell if they're good or evil. Moon and Lillie had good auras, so I knew they were good people."

"I see," Victory said. "Interesting."

"Yep," Felicia grinned. "So, now what?"

"You get the badge," Victory said. "Provided Erika gets over her munchies, the stoner."

"Well, what about you guys?" Felicia asked.

"We'll be cheering you on as you take on Team Rocket," Victory said. "We will stay and defend this town. You must stop them at all costs."

"Those meanies are gonna pay for taking Katie!" Skyla said, shouted, clenching her fists. "I'll make them pay for hurting Katie!"

"Skyla, it's alright," Violet said, putting a hand on the Pidgeotto's shoulder. "We will return her. I promise."

"All my anger's bubbling up inside me like a volcano!" Pyrah said, closing her eyes as she shouted. "I'm so mad I could explode!"

With a yell, Skyla shot up into the air, a brilliant glow shining throughout the Gym as the burning power within shot out of the Pidgeotto Moémon.

"D-Did she actually explode?" Tanner asked, shocked.

"No," Victory smirked. "Better. She unleashed the power she'd been hiding the whole time, but her body wasn't ready to take it; the power of a Pidgeot.

Skyla landed on the ground in a crouch, her head looking down. From her impact there was a significant crater. The entire room could feel the new power she had. It wasn't anything extreme, especially not like when Pyrah first evolved into Charizard, but it was still a decent sizes jump from her previous power.

Everyone looked at her in shock, completely surprised at the sudden change, the final evolution of Skyla. It was almost like an ascension of a goddess to her throne, though a much smaller scale. Skyla's determination had caused her to be able to beat Rai, someone who she should have had no chance against; it had pushed her forward. Now, it had granted her one last gift, the gift of her final stage. Felicia and Karrie grinned.

Skyla was wearing light pink boots that were fuzzy. They had cream colored fur on them and went all the way up to her knees. They had three inch heels on them. A ruffled skirt like fabric emerged behind her, its shape and length resembling a tail like a bird's. She wore a light brown top and skirt combo that went over her thighs a bit. It was very frilly on the ends. The top was a lower cut that showed off a little of her cleavage. Around her neck, she wore a silver diamond shaped gem. She wore a belt that sat lopsided on her waist. It was a darker brown and had a silver buckle. She wore a darker brown jacket that had long sleeves. Her wings were much bigger now and were very powerful looking. They were also majestic and beautiful, something she'd likely take pride in. The inside feathers were lighter brown, the bone frame a darker brown. Her hair was very long, almost past her knees. In the middle, it was a yellow color. On the outsides, it was a pinkish red color. It was a little fiery, like plumage almost. She wore pilot's goggles on her forehead, almost as if she could go too fast to see. Her eyes were a darker pink, but still that rosy pink color. Skyla stood, now almost Moon's height.

"So cool!" Felicia exclaimed, excited.

"So good looking," Violet, crossed her arms. "She looks like she could take this entire Gym on solo."

"I think she could," Victory nodded. "Pidgeot are known to be powerful."

"Well, now we should get the badge so you guys can get closer to rescuing your friends." Victory said, the others nodding.

"Hey, we're here," Moon said, her and Erika entering the room. "Any problems? Oh, hey, lookin' good, Skyla."

"Thanks," Skyla said, immediately covering her mouth at the sound of her lower pitched, more mature sounding voice.

"Looks like you got a voice upgrade too," Moon chuckled. "Well, who won?"

"We did!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Cool," Moon smirked, patting the egg that was sitting in her bag. "Let's get the badge and head to Sabrina's."

"Well, you'll also need this," Erika said, handing her the TM for Seed Bomb. "You'll need this."

"Cool, thanks," Moon nodded. "We'll see you later, alright?"

"Alright," Erika waved, hugging Moon. "Be safe, alright?"

"No promises," Moon said.

"That's my Moon," Erika pat her as she headed out with her team.

"Where to now?" Skyla asked.

"Saffron City," Moon said as she started leading her team down a path towards the next Gym. As they walked, Pyrah came out to meet them, definitely looking stronger. The full team assembled to take on the challenges ahead of them, they headed towards Saffron to challenge Sabrina for the next badge.

* * *

I wonder what's gonna happen next. I also wonder what Lillie's up to right now. Find out soon.


	16. Another Strange Encounter

Chapter Fifteen: Another Strange Encounter

"I liked Erika," Skyla said, walking beside Moon, wearing a scarf she'd somehow obtained.

"Yeah," Moon chuckled. "She's great."

"Didn't you say you knew someone who also engaged in your activities?" Violet asked.

"Yeah," Moon nodded. "Mallow. She was cool too. Had one awkward moment with her though."

"What was it?" Shadow asked.

"I dunno," Moon said. "Probably shouldn't tell this story."

"Aww, come on," Skyla said. "It's gotta be a juicy one!"

"I wanna know too!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," Moon said. "But, don't tell Katie, Lillie, or Mina I told you this."

"Right," Felicia and Skyla saluted.

"Alright," Moon said. "Well, here goes."

Flash (A/N: for some context, if you've seen Mallow and Lana's portion of Mina's trial in Ultra Sun and Moon, within it, Lana requests you to not tell what you've seen. Obviously, it's nothing bad, but this is a little more mature than that… you can skip it if you want, just go to where it says 'present time'. It's not a lemon, I swear)

Moon and her team walked into the forest.

"What is that smell?" Velvet sniffed the air, her ears twitching as she did.

Velvet was wearing white boots that went up to just under her knees. They had a large portion of fuzz at the tops, which was very soft. She wore long, dark brown socks that went almost to her waist. She wore a skirt that was very fuzzy as well. It went down to where there was a small gap between it and the socks, but not enough to give any embarrassing view if the knelt down or bent over. She wore a top that was a little short, but covered what it was supposed to above her midriff. It was dark brown, cotton fuzz at the ends where it touched skin. She wore small gloves that were dark brown. They had white cotton fuzz at her wrists. Her hair was still the same color. Her ears had gotten longer and thicker, drooping down over her shoulders. Her eyes were a pretty red color. In height, she was now as tall as Moon.

"I have no clue," Moon said. "But, let's not stop now. We have to get to where Mallow is."

"We gonna beat her up?" Wanda (who hadn't evolved) asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah, and Lana too?" Tyra asked.

Tyra had a very fit body frame. She wore green colored combat boots with small spikes that ran around the sole, giving anyone who was hit by them a painful wound. There were belts running around them connecting at the heel and crossing over the curve of the ankle. She wore green leggings that went two thirds of the way up her thighs. They ended with a darker green band that had spikes going around them. She wore a black shorts and top one piece that went just under the leggings and were a materiel like a cross between a sweater and spandex. Green belts crisscrossed over the shorts, making X shapes over her legs. The top section was in the style of a black, sweater like top on under the green V of the other top/bottom combo, black lines making stripes in it. It had straps that wrapped around her body in an X shape. The sweater like top had long, black sleeves that went up to her shoulders, concealed under the coat she wore. Under that, there was a sky blue bra that showed slightly, though she didn't seem to know or care. She wore a set of shorter green shorts over the first pair, these being part of a combo top and shorts. These shorts were shorter than the first, barely able to be classified as shorts. She wore a green sash around her waist, one end hanging down like a tail. The outer shirt she had was the same color as the short shorts and had four black lines, making claw marks in themselves. It was buttoned on its five buttons and the V it made went down to her midriff. Over it all, she wore a green, short sleeved, button-down trench coat that was completely unbuttoned, flowing like a cloak. The ends were in a jagged pattern, being a darker green than the coat itself. There were black leather belts that crisscrossed to make an X shape just at the end of the short sleeves of the coat. The coat had a light blue inside, shown by the flipped down collar that was actually very long. She wore dark green fingerless gloves that went halfway up her forearms and were decently soft looking. There was a belt acting as a wristband on each of her wrists. Her hair was a shade of green in between light and dark. It went as low as her legs in some places, but the other locks went down to her waist. It was beautiful, strong, and firm, shimmering as if it was a scale of a dragon. It seemed to be one of her most beautiful features. Her eyes were a mix of olive green and a lighter shade of green. There was an untold amount of experience to them, strength shining in them. Her complexion was pale, yet slightly tanned. Her aura itself showed regality, confidence, and power. She towered over Moon by about six inches. From even a single glance, one could tell she was the powerhouse of the team.

"I would like to do that as well, Mistress," Zuzu said, bowing.

Currently, Zuzu's attire matched her Zubat form's aside from being a poisonous purple color. Her hair was now longer and a purple color. Her ears still extended out from it, but they were a purple color as well. Her wings had reversed colors from previously, being purple with a blue inside. Her eyes were purple as well.

"Stop calling me that," Moon rolled her eyes.

"That smell is getting stronger," Sparky said, wrinkling her nose.

Sparky was wearing a golden yellow one piece swimsuit that had a white belly portion. It had a cute little mouse picture on it that was orange. She was barefoot, but it was okay since she rode on her tail. Her hair was long and blonde, tied in a long ponytail. A Moéball shaped clip held it at the end. Two swirling ears emerged from the side of her head. They were yellow. She had two yellow spots on her cheeks that crackled with electricity. Her eyes were an electric blue and sparked with electricity and Psychic potential. She went up to Moon's ear in height, but surfing on her tail, she was at the top of Moon's head. She had a good looking tan on her and despite the fact she rode on her tail mostly as opposed to walking, she had a fit body.

"Yeah," Moon nodded. "I wonder where Mallow is. Ilima said she and Lana were here."

"Hold on, I hear something," Velvet's ears perked up a little.

"This way," She took the lead, the rest of the team following her to make it to a glade where they were greeted by a sight none expected: Mallow and three Fromantis Moémon with two Comfey Moémon, all in a state of undress and in a pile on the ground. Lana, who was in the process of getting to the same state, noticed the team (whose jaws had hit the ground at this point), eeping and covering herself.

"Huh?" Mallow asked, seeing Moon and her team. "Yipe! Moon?! When'd you get here?!"

"Just now…" Moon said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, I'm trying to find new flavors for the 'herbal medicine'," Mallow said, stammering a bit.

"I really hope it's not what I think it is," Moon said. "But, whatever, I'm here for the petals if you have them."

"O-Oh, uh, sure," Lana, blushing hard, reached into her pocket, grabbing them and handing them to Moon, covering her face. "D-Don't tell anyone okay. W-We don't want to get in trouble."

"No worries there," Moon said. "I totally get it."

"Yeah, Moon, you wanna get with a certain blonde human I saw," Mallow stuck her tongue out with a cheeky grin.

"You tease me, but you're the one trying to get with like five Moémon," Moon said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I got my tastes," Mallow said. "Lana was gonna bring her Araquanid Moémon, but she forgot. I wanted to get hit with some Bubblebeam and Sticky Web."

"We can always go back," The still red faced Lana said, fidgeting a little.

"I'll leave you to it," Moon said. "Peace out. Headin' to the volcano."

"Bye," Mallow waved, the five Moémon with her also waving.

"Remind me to call ahead before I visit either of them again," Moon said.

"Noted," Velvet shook her blush off.

Present time

"That was…" Violet began.

"Yeah, it was more awkward to be there," Moon said. "But, fortunately, they didn't getin trouble. But, don't tell my mom."

"So, where are we going next?" Shadow asked.

"We're stopping by Fuchsia City for a bit," Moon said. "Koga, the Gym Leader, isn't there, but there's someone in the Safari Zone I wanna see."

"Really?" Skyla asked. "Who?!"

"You'll see," Moon said. Violet noticed the look of excitement in Moon's eyes as she led them towards the city.

With Lillie, Leaf, and their teams

"Here's Vermillion," Lillie said. "I think we should get a couple of Moémon to assist us in our little journey. A couple new partners might be a big help."

"A-Alright," Leaf nodded. "H-Hopefully, they'll get along with u-us."

"I'm sure they will," Lillie nodded. "Now, let's go. We can go into Diglett Cave if we want."

"O-Okay," Leaf nodded. The group headed towards Diglett Cave.

"Sh-Should we see what Moémon are in there?" Leaf asked.

"Team Rocket stole our Moédexes," Lillie sighed. "So, now, we'll have to rely on what we know. Fortunately, I know Diglett is a Ground and Steel type."

"Not here, they're not," Flora shook her head. "Pure Ground type. I'd go for somethin' else. They're fast, but not super good with defense."

"Right," Lillie nodded. "Let's see then. Maybe Geodude. They're slower, but their offense and defense are decent from what Moon said. Onix is a good type too. Moon told me Steelix is a monster in battle if she wants to be."

"Maybe," Aqua shrugged. "However, we have to consider what we will need. This team would benefit from a Grass type and hers would benefit from a Rock type."

"I'll be the Flying type on this team," Nocturna smirked, wrapping her arms around the now blushing Leaf and nibbling on her ear. Leaf 'eeped' and covered her crimson red face.

"Get off her, pervert!" Flora punched the bat like Moémon in the head.

"Make me, Grass Dom," Nocturna used her wings to fly upwards with Leaf, who yelped and used her hand to hold her skirt closed.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Nocturna said, flipping her bridal style. "So, how's about we have a little fun?"

"F-Fun?" Leaf asked, looking up at Nocturna. "Like a game?"

"You could see it that way," Nocturna's smirk was evident. "But, we'll both enjoy it a lot."

"M-Maybe," Leaf said. "Y-You're strong to be able to fly b-both of us."

"Thanks, cutie," Nocturna winked, which deepened the blush on Leaf's face.

"Get back down here with my trainer, you succubus!" Flora shouted, using her vines to latch onto Nocturna's ankle.

"Sorry, I assumed you were the one doing the training," Nocturna stuck her tongue out. "I also figured you didn't want to collar her for a reason."

"I will handle this, Aqua assured Lillie. She took a deep breath, spewing a beam from her mouth that was an icy blue. It hit Flora and Nocturna, causing a layer of ice to encompass the two, Leaf shivering as Nocturna fell. Aqua caught her, putting Leaf on the ground.

"There you go," Aqua said.

"How'd you learn Ice Beam?" Lillie asked.

"I took the TM from Team Rocket and learned it with a machine there," Aqua said.

"Cool," Lillie said.

"Th-This is h-h-humiliating," Flora said, shivering when Aqua broke the ice surrounding the both of them.

"Behave," Aqua said. "Or I shall tie both of you face to face to settle your differences."

"N-Now, you're sounding like Moon," Leaf giggled slightly.

"Sounds kinky," Nocturna smirked. "Throw Leaf into it and I'll make sure to get naughty."

Leaf blushed, covering her face.

"I wonder if this counts as abuse of cuteness," Lillie muttered to Aqua. "On their part anyway."

"It could be," Aqua said. "But, we will handle it."

Frieda walked by, taking Leaf's hand and walking forward. Leaf followed without hesitation, relaxing a little as Frieda simply walked forward, her quiet nature silently calming Leaf. The two walked a good ways off from the other group, heading towards the cave to find new friends.

All of a sudden, vines reached up and tripped them as two friends walked towards them. Frieda managed to catch Leaf as they looked around, trying to see who'd tripped them.

The two Moémon came into view, crossing their arms.

The one on the left wore leaf green high heeled boots that went halfway up her thighs. The heels were three inches and they looked sharp. Emerging from those were lighter green shin guards that went to her knees. She had on dark green leggings that went halfway up her thighs. The rest of her legs were exposed, showing it to be slightly green, but not much. She wore what looked like a strapless one piece swimsuit on her body. It was various mixes of greens and seemed like armor of a sort. The part over her breasts was pink, however, and seemed slightly more armored. She had two sheaths on her waist, their shape and design like those of leaves. Inside were two forest green blades inside. She wore long gloves that went almost to her bare shoulders. The gloves were a light yellow green. The forearm portions had extra padding on them, being more covered by a darker green. The gloves were completely fingerless, not even having half fingers in it. She wore a pink ring around her neck that seemed like it was fused with her skin. Her hair was green and pointed, coming down in rounded locks with points at the end. A long vine extended from it, reaching the floor. It curved around to end in a leaf. Her eyes were a lilac color, staring down at the trainers.

The one on the left wore grey boots that came up to her knees, having attached kneepads. They had heels that seemed to be made of rocks. They seemed rocky in nature, which made sense. She wore darker grey pants that went under the boots. They were form fitting and looked as if they could allow her to move freely. Over them, she wore a dress that was a lighter color. It had a portion in the front that was a silver like grey, draping in front and having a nearly black shade of grey crossing over it. She wore chest plate that was solid rock and was a sandy grey color. Her shirt was a silvery grey as well, being long sleeved. She wore gauntlets that were seemingly made of rock, being the darkest grey. They went all the way to her elbows and resembled a knight's. Her hair was a rocky grey color, being seemingly made of it. It went down to the top of her neck at highest. She had two long tails that resembles rock like hands, but moved like hair. Her eyes were a stony grey color.

"Well, well, well," The clearly Grass type said, smirking. "Looks like you fell into our little trap."

"A-All you did was trip us," Leaf said, held in Frieda's arms still as the two stood up. "Th-That isn't much of a t-trap."

"Well, now, we're gonna steal your stuff," The Rock type said, cracking her knuckles.

"N-No," Leaf said, backing further into Frieda's arms. Frieda held her, giving the two a tough glare that caused them to step back a bit.

"And, what makes you think you can stop us?" The Rock Type asked, smirking as they regained their composure.

Frieda grabbed two Quick Moéballs from Leaf's pocket, tossing them at the two. They bounced off of the two, who hadn't expected it, shooting their beams of light at them and encapsulating them.

"W-Will that work?" Leaf asked.

The two watched the balls shake before blinking to indicate a successful catch. Frieda handed one of them to Leaf, the sixteen year old holding the ball in both hands.

"D-Do you think they'd want to be f-f-friends?" She asked. Frieda pat her on her head over her hat, communicating the message that if anyone could, she could.

Leaf nodded, opening the Moéball in her hand. Out popped the Rock type, who glared.

"What's the big idea?!" She demanded, grabbing Leaf by her shirt collar. "You think this makes us friends or loyal to you?!"

"Sh-She did it to k-keep us from getting hurt," Leaf said. "I-It's up to you if you want to be f-friends."

The Rock type looked at her with a mix of surprise and confusion as Frieda let the Grass type out of her Moéball.

"You're getting on my nerves, kid," She growled, holding Leaf, who began to tremble.

"Y-You can leave if you want," Leaf said, trying to focus on speaking. "W-We were looking for t-teammates."

"You don't even seem like that good of a trainer," The Rock type said. "You're clearly too afraid of your own shadow to do much."

"I-I have my friends to help me be b-brave," Leaf said, the confidence in her tone not wavering for that sentence. "E-Especially Frieda."

Frieda let a small smile escape. She took the sixteen year old's hand, holding it.

"Boring," The Rock type said. "But, clearly, you got heart. That's what makes a trainer. We had a bad trainer, but you're clearly a better one."

"W-Well, my friend L-Lillie needs a teammate too," Leaf said. "O-Or, you could be like N-Nocturna and Hikari and be u-unjoined."

"Unjoined?" The Grass type asked.

"O-On both teams, but choosing wh-which one to fight for," Leaf said.

"Whatever," The Rock type said. "Guess since you got the balls, we gotta do introductions. I'm Gaia and this is Bella."

"We're good at stealin and stuff," Bella said. "So, if ya need that done while we're on this journey we gotcha there."

"Th-That won't be needed," Leaf said. "B-But, thank you anyway."

"You know," Gaia said, chuckling. "This one's pretty cute. Uh, not in the weird way."

Leaf blushed heavily, hiding her face as the two new recruits snickered.

"She's like a little kid," Bella said. "Man, we tried to steal from a kid. Pretty funny, actually."

"L-Let's get back to Lillie," Leaf said.

Frieda nodded, leading the sixteen year old back to the other trainer. The two new Moémon followed her, shrugging as they decided to go along for the ride.

However, neither knew they were being watched.

Nearby

"Why do we have to follow these losers again?" Kachu looked down on the group of Leaf, Frieda, Bella, and Gaia through binoculars. "I thought we went over the fact that they don't have anything rare or good."

"Those twerps have something that may be legendary class," Jessie said.

"Twerps?" Kachu turned her attention to Jessie. "What are you, in middle school?"

"Hey, that was a pretty big insult back when we were in high school," James said. A Victreebel Moémon was busy gnawing on his hair. "Get off, Victreebel!"

"But, it's so good," She muttered, continuing to gnaw on him.

"Hey, they have a Victreebel Moémon and a Graveler Moémon," Meowth said, sparkles in her eyes. "Those are pretty good finds!"

"We also have a Victreebel Moémon," Kachu said. "And, look where that's gotten us. Besides, all that takes is giving a Weebinbell Moémon a Leaf Stone to eat."

"Say, don't you evolve with a stone?" Meowth slinked around Kachu.

"Yeah, but good luck finding a Thunder Stone," Kachu said. "They're pretty rare nowadays."

"Really?" James asked. "Say, how much more powerful are you as a Raichu?"

"No clue," Kachu said. "Never been a Raichu before. More powerful than a Light Ball would make me though. God, I hate this form. My old trainer spouted some shit about the pride of beating a Raichu as a Pikachu, but that was for Surge's Raichu. She's a pussy if you ask me. I knocked her out like it was nothing. Imagine if I evolved. I'd be nigh unstoppable. Well, at least to most."

"So, our next goal is to find a Thunder Stone!" James shouted.

"SHHH!" Jessie and Kachu shouted. "We're trying to be quiet!"

"Oops," James covered his mouth. "I forgot!"

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet popped out of her Moéball, saluting.

"You're not helping," Kachu said.

"Wobuffet," Wobuffet crossed her arms, pouting.

"Maybe the Stone Shop in Celadon has some Thunder Stones," Kachu said. "I wouldn't mind decking out in orange."

"You sure you could handle not being so cute anymore?" Meowth squeezed Kachu's cheeks, rubbing her own on them.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be cute?" Kachu raised an eyebrow. "Bitch, I'm adorable. I'm pretty sure I could be a video game mascot with this cuteness. But, just because Surge's Raichu looks like a bitch doesn't mean I wouldn't be better looking."

"Ooh, maybe we could fool those twerps with a video game audition," Jessie snapped her fingers. "Make them think they're going to be helping out with a video game. We'll need to wear disguises…"

"Are you stupid?" Kachu asked. "How do you think that's gonna work? They're not ten year olds."

"We'll see if it works," Jessie and James laughed. "We even can grab some for you."

"I better not look like a butch." Kachu said. "I prefer to look feminine. *smirking grin* Makes the bitches real shocked in the sheets."

"We'll see," Jessie said, holding a finger in the air.

"Also, one more thing," Kachu said. "The fuck is with this cat balloon?"

"Meowth picked it out." James said.

"I like cats," Meowth grinned wide.

"Of course you do," Kachu said. "At least it doesn't have a big R on it."

Later

Leaf made it back to Lillie, who looked at the two new members to the team.

"Are you sure they're going to join?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes," Leaf nodded. "Th-They told me they would. Th-This is Bella and Gaia."

"Cool," Lillie said. "They'll both be good for battling Surge."

"G-Great," Leaf smiled a little as Frieda pat her on the head.

"Now, let's go," Aqua walked up, dragging the bound forms of Nocturna and Flora. "I will carry the 'baggage'."

"Don't throw your back out," Lillie said. "I'd rather not have to take you to the Center and have to explain that you got hurt because you bound and gagged your friends and carried them around on your shoulders."

"Hey, we're not ga—" Nocturna began before Flora bit her nose.

"Shut the hell up, you idiot," She said.

"Y-You're surprisingly calm about this," Leaf said.

"I travelled around Alola with Moon," Lillie shrugged. "This happened often… though, not really for these circumstances."

"Wh-Why did it happen with them?" Leaf asked.

"They were a bunch of kids and jokers at heart," Lillie chuckled. "They may have been the most powerful beings in the Alola region by far, but they still had fun with each other. Cops and robbers was one of the games I happened to quite literally get roped into… also Moon and Tyra had enormous appetites… it was such fun times."

"So, you're not bothered by this at all?" Gaia asked.

"I'm used to horsing around and methods of dealing with it," Lillie said.

"This is one weird group," Bella and Gaia sweatdropped.

"L-Let's get back to V-Vermillion," Leaf said.

As the group walked back towards the city, they saw what looked like a construction of girders that stood about twenty feet high.

"Hello, children!" A few strangers showed up.

There was a 'man' dressed in a red suit jacket with white pants and black boots. 'He' had red hair that was tied into a ponytail behind 'him'. 'He' had a black moustache and held a megaphone.

The 'woman' was wearing a red dress with a green top. 'She' wore white high heels and had purple hair.

The third and final was a woman with white hair in a white suit. She had a feline tail and feline ears that twitched.

"Would you like us to show you the brilliant Nine-Ten-Doh live action rendition of Konkey Do—wait, who came up with this name? This is so inappropriate for a kid's game!" The 'man' with the megaphone said.

"I got it from a parody song!" A voice yelled from the girders. "I was bored and thought it was gonna be about Princess Peach getting railed, but it was a song about Mario and Luigi arguing over her and her choosing Toad since he's shaped like a di—"

"We get it!" The 'woman' said in a man's voice. "Er, I mean *clears throat, raising voice a few octaves* we get it."

"So, you wanna give it a try?" The 'man' said, gesturing widely towards it.

"The hell is that?" Flora asked.

"That is a large scale production of a live action showing of the first video game ever," The 'woman' said in a grandiose voice, to which a loud 'that was Computer Space, which was out even before Pong, dumbass!' resounded from the girders.

"What does it do?" Lillie asked.

"Well," The woman in white said, gesturing wide. "We're gonna reenact it right in front of you and maybe you could give it a try!"

"I-I don't like heights," Leaf held her arms as if she was shivering, Frieda taking her into a small embrace.

"Well, that's fine!" The 'man' said, chuckling loudly. "You can help operate stuff on the bottom!"

"I'd like to operate some stuff on the bottom of that cutie over there," Nocturna winked at Leaf, who blushed, though, it was more at the wink that was obviously flirting and not that she actually knew what Nocturna meant.

"Perv," Flora said.

"Pushy dom," Nocturna said.

"Show the damn reenactment already!" The unseen voice called. "My arms are getting tired of this fucking rope! Why didn't you just go with the cage!?"

"Because we already spent enough on these fake girders!" The 'man' called back up. "Now, hush before we don't get you any of those exotic cheeses you drooled at in the store!"

"I'm not that kind of damn mouse!" The voice called. "Just start it already! You picked the slowest walker to go up this damn thing and I can't scratch this itch I've got on my—"

"Jeez, what did that ten year old teach her?" The 'woman' muttered. "She's got a mouth worse than a sailor."

"She's good company!" The woman in white said, her ears and tail twitching.

"Get going already!" The voice shouted.

"Alright!" The 'woman' said, waving 'her' arms towards the girders as a poor costume job of a Koffing Moémon and an Ekans Moémon in a fake monkey costume stood with a Pikachu Moémon dangling from a rope pinning her arms to her side as she hung, wearing a red dress and a hoodie with ears sticking up from it.

"Behold, the reenactment of Konkey Do—er, I mean Donkey Kong!" The woman in white shouted, grinning wide as a Wobuffet Moémon dressed like a plumber walked onto the bottom of the girder with a salute and a 'Wobuffet!'. She began to walk along the girders as barrels rolled at her. She tripped over one, sniffling as the next one hit her in the head.

"She can't jump, you idiots!" The 'damsel' in 'distress' said, shouting down to the announcers. "You should have made the one that had Levitate do it!"

"Wobuffet couldn't ssstand ssstill to wear the cossstume," The Ekans Moémon whispered.

"Whatever," The 'damsel' said. "And, crossdressing? Really?"

"It helpsss with the dissssguissse," The Ekans Moémon whispered.

"There is no way," The 'damsel' said. "If this works, they're stupider then that ten year old I was with."

"I think they can," The Koffing Moémon said, looking down. "They're clearly not alarmed."

"At least this is more elaborate than a damn hole in the ground," The 'damsel' said. "Speaking of how long till Punching Bag Mc-Pouty gets her ass up here?"

"Who knowssss?" The Ekans Moémon shrugged.

"I swear, we better get a biiiig haul from this," The 'damsel' sighed. "I'm gonna need a massage big time. A real deeeeep one too. Get aaaaall the kinks out."

"Sssoundsss great," The Ekans Moémon said. "Now we jusssst need them to get thossse twerpssss into the trap."

"Well, what do you say?" The 'man' said. "Wanna help this carpenter, er, plumber, named Mario—er, Maria up the structure?"

"I-I guess," Leaf said. "Sh-She looks like she needs h-help."

She walked up to the bottom of the structure, walking along it to the 'plumber' and helping her up.

"Wobuffet!" The 'plumber' saluted her as they pushed the barrels to block the oncoming barrels. Making it to the top, Leaf shuddered as she looked up.

"Wobuffet!" The 'plumber' said, pulling out a handkerchief and tying it around Leaf's eyes.

"I-I can't see," Leaf said. "I-I don't like the dark either. S-Sorry."

"Jeez, this one's a bigger fraidy cat than a certain feline I know when it rains," The 'damsel' said.

"Heeeeey," The feline woman in white said. "Storms are scary. They go BOOM and POW and KRAKOW!"

"That's a comic book," The 'damsel' said. "Not a storm."

"Either way, it's scary." The feline pouted.

"C-Can you please take off the blindfold?" Leaf asked. "I-I'll try to make it without not s-seeing."

"Wobuffet!" The 'plumber' untied the blindfold, helping Leaf up the girders, helping her to the 'damsel'.

"About damn time," The 'damsel' grumbled as the 'monkey' stood there idly. "Hurry up and untie my arms."

"Y-You use a lot of bad words," Leaf said, beginning to untie the knots with the help of the 'plumber'.

"I was taught a lot of bad words," The 'damsel' said, stretching her arms when she was freed. "And now, it's our turn to trap you!"

"Wh-What?" Leaf asked, her eyes widening as the 'plumber' and the 'damsel' grabbed her. The feline woman pushed a button on a remote, which caused the ground beneath Lillie and the rest to drop out (which got an 'aww, come on!' from the damsel).

"What the fizzity-uck's going on?" Nocturna asked. (A/N: those of you that have seen Ghost Stories (English Dub) probably caught that)

"Time to get rid of these dumb disguises!" The 'man' said, tossing 'his' uniform off, the 'woman' doing the same.

"Team Rocket!" Everyone gasped.

"How the hell did they fool you idiots!?" Kachu the 'damsel' exclaimed, facepalming as she threw off her outfit and revealed a yellow leather outfit underneath. "God, you guys are supposed to be experienced trainers?!"

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie put a hand on her hip.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," James crossed his arms.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie said (Kachu replied with a 'pretty sure I've seen you two make out'), extending her arm with a grandiose motion.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," James held a rose up to his nose and sniffed it.

"Jessie," Jessie smirked, taking a step forward.

"James," James did the same.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," Jessie said with conviction.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James closed the anthem, smirking wide.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth grinned, free of her disguise and putting a fist in the air.

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet gave a hearty salute from up on the girders.

"And me too or whatever," Kachu said.

"And us!" Ekans and Koffing shouted.

"Don't forget me!" Victreebel said, popping out of her Moéball and latching onto James, gnawing on his hair.

"Heeeey!" James said. "You're making us look uncool in front of the twerps!"

"Like you needed her help for that," Kachu snickered.

"Team Rocket!" Lillie exclaimed from the hole in the ground. "Give Leaf back!"

"Hmm, nah!" Jessie said. "We're gonna get her to help us gather more Moémon!"

"That's what we're gonna do with her?" Kachu asked. "I thought we were gonna tie her up or something. Man, this is getting less fun by the second."

"Sssadissst," Ekans said.

"Hey, give me five minutes and I'd have her literally begging me to scratch her head," Kachu smirked. "It's all about the method. Gotta be gentle, yet firm."

"Oh, is that how you do it?" Leaf's voice distorted as the sixteen year old chuckled and her eyed glowed red. "Sadism's clearly changed since I was alive."

"Uh, what?" Koffing asked.

"I gotta bad feeling about this," Kachu said.

"Goood," 'Leaf' smirked, slamming Kachu and Wobuffet's heads together. "You idiots are pretty amusing, I'll give you that."

"Huh?" Jessie and James turned to see the sight.

"Oh no," Lillie's eyes widened. "This is not good."

"The hell's up with this bitch?" Kachu asked, rubbing her head as Wobuffet sniffled. "Hey, smiley, use Counter next time."

"Wobuffet," Wobuffet nodded, sniffling once more as 'Leaf' tossed them off of the girder.

"Wobuffet!" Jessie cried, running to catch her.

"Kachu!" James caught the Electric type.

"Man, you guys are laaaaame," 'Leaf' rolled her eyes, dropping to the ground in a crouch. "I didn't even need to assume much control over this body and I've already won this fight."

"You just caught us off guard," Kachu cracked her knuckles, jumping on the ground, Wobuffet standing next to her. "Payback's about to be a bitch, kid."

"So you say," 'Leaf' said, firing a Shadow Ball at them, only for Wobuffet to bounce it back with a shield. 'Leaf' shrieked in pain as the orb of blackness hit her with double what she'd put into it.

"So, you're going to be irritating," She said, cracking her neck. "Time to show you the power I possess, even when I limit it like such."

'Leaf' sank into the ground, moving behind the two and striking them from the shadows. She kicked the two into Jesse and James, firing a Shadow Ball that sent them flying.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted, Meowth giving a cry as Wobuffet chimed in as well. Even Kachu shouted a 'next time we're not fucking crossdressing!'.

"Now, to deal with you lot," 'Leaf' smirked down at the group in the hole. Flora and Nocturna tensed, not being able to move with the ropes still binding them. Frieda took a deep breath, concentrating as her shell began to crack and expose her true form.

Her Butterfree form flew up to 'Leaf', her wings flapping as she looked the body of her trainer dead in the eye. 'Leaf' looked back, unmoving as she studied the gaze of the powerful butterfly Moémon.

Frieda, in an unexpected move, grabbed Flora, embracing her.

"You don't need to rely on her help," She whispered, closing the distance between their lips as 'Leaf's' eyes widened. The red in them shattered as Leaf's face turned crimson. She returned the embrace, hugging Frieda tightly as the Butterfree Moémon held her close.

"I love you, Leaf," The sixteen year old leaned her head on Frieda's chest, the fully evolved Moémon holding her close. "I truly do."

Nocturna and Flora stared in shock as Frieda and Leaf broke apart.

"I will be here for you," Frieda whispered once again, her 'shell' once again ensnaring her as she disappeared into her silence. Lillie, having recovered from the shock of the incident, began trying to get them out of the trap Team Rocket had set.

"Hikari, can you use a Psychic move?" Lillie asked.

"I possess some Psychic powers," Hikari said. "But they are weaker without Shadow. I will not be able to lift more than one person."

"I'll help everyone up," Lillie said, looking up at the still stunned and blushing Leaf. "I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Thank you, Lillie," Hikari nodded.

"At least it's not 'Mistress' like with Zuzu," Lillie muttered to herself with a slight chuckle. Hikari used her Psychic capabilities to lift Lillie out of the hole, where she pulled Flora and Nocturna up by the ropes holding them. Hikari strained to lift Aqua up to Lillie's outstretched hand, Aqua grabbing Hikari. Frieda jumped out of the hole by herself, taking Leaf's hand. Leaf held on tightly, blushing and looking down.

"So cliché," Nocturna said. "If I was in her position, I would have grabbed her by the—"

A String Shot from Frieda quickly shut the Zubat Moémon up. Leaf moved in closer to Frieda, Lillie giggling at the two.

"Looks like the one that got the girl was the one that didn't try to get the girl," She said. "I suppose I owe Moon quite a bit of Moé."

"You bet on her love life?" Aqua asked.

"Moon bet that she wouldn't go with either of these two perverts and I bet she'd be too scared off to pick anyone. I guess she won."

"I wonder how Moon's doing now," Hikari said. "I hope she is safe."

With Moon

"This Safari Zone is huge," Pyrah said. "So many Moémon habitats."

"Oh, there's a ton more," Moon said. "But, this particular cottage is what I'm here for."

"Who lives here?" Skyla asked, skipping up to the quaint cottage with Felicia.

"Someone very close to my heart," Moon smirked a little, opening the door. Inside was a woman sitting with her back to the group, sipping tea.

"You know, I was waiting for a good while for you to show up here again," The woman said, her voice deep and strong.

"I was away," Moon said. "In Alola. Sorry for not calling. Reception's a biiiitch."

"I want pictures," The woman said, chuckling. "And, watch your language."

"Yes ma'am," Moon said, startling Pyrah (and everyone but Skyla and Felicia, who weren't completely paying attention) at the fact that Moon didn't make a quip and immediately submitted to the command.

"Who is this?" Pyrah asked.

"Oh, you didn't tell them about me?" The woman asked in a fake hurt voice. "I taught you better, Moon Aquarius. Now, introduce us."

"Yes ma'am," Moon said quickly, bowing in traditional Kantonese fashion. "My apologies. This is my team here. The Charizard is Pyrah, the Vileplume is Violet, the Gengar is Shadow, the Pidgeot is Skyla, this… er, whatever she is, is Felicia, and the Gyarados is Karrie."

"Hi," The team all said.

"And this," Moon gestured to the woman. "Is my mom, Azula."

Well, this should be interesting. Leaf has chosen Frieda and here we see Moon's other birth parent. I wonder who Moon gets more from (aside from her typing, which she got from Azula). I suppose we'll find out in the next chapter.


	17. The Bonds of Motherhood

Chapter Sixteen: The Bonds of Motherhood

"This Safari Zone is huge," Pyrah said. "So many Moémon habitats."

"Oh, there's a ton more," Moon said. "But, this particular cottage is what I'm here for."

"Who lives here?" Skyla asked, skipping up to the quaint cottage with Felicia.

"Someone very close to my heart," Moon smirked a little, opening the door. Inside was a woman sitting with her back to the group, sipping tea.

"You know, I was waiting for a good while for you to show up here again," The woman said, her voice deep and strong.

"I was away," Moon said. "In Alola. Sorry for not calling. Reception's a biiiitch."

"I want pictures," The woman said, chuckling. "And, watch your language."

"Yes ma'am," Moon said, startling Pyrah (and everyone but Skyla and Felicia, who weren't completely paying attention) at the fact that Moon didn't make a quip and immediately submitted to the command.

"Who is this?" Pyrah asked.

"Oh, you didn't tell them about me?" The woman asked in a fake hurt voice. "I taught you better, Moon Aquarius. Now, introduce us."

"Yes ma'am," Moon said quickly, bowing in traditional Kantonese fashion. "My apologies. This is my team here. The Charizard is Pyrah, the Vileplume is Violet, the Gengar is Shadow, the Pidgeot is Skyla, this… er, whatever she is, is Felicia, and the Gyarados is Karrie."

"Hi," The team all said.

"And this," Moon gestured to the woman. "Is my mom, Azula."

"Woah!" Skyla exclaimed. "She's your mom?!"

"I should hope so," Azula turned around and stood up. "I spent quite a few hours getting her out of me. You were quite a painful egg to create."

Azula was wearing blue combat boots that went halfway up her shins. They were a deep blue, not unlike Moon's own shoes. She wore skintight socks that clung to her tightly and showed off almost all of her contours, but were liberal in the right places. On her legs above her boots, it was white, almost like seafoam. Above her knees, it was a dark blue like a sapphire. She wore a short dress that was made of a soft fabric that was a little looser than the socks, but also provided more movement. It was a watery blue at the top and white at the bottom. The top came up and had a low V, but it was also obstructed. She wore a slightly lighter blue jacket over it, which prevented seeing much due to the low top of the dress. It went down over her waist and was unbuttoned except for one button. The sleeves were long and went all the way to her hands. She wore watery blue gloves with wrist cuffs on them. They looked like they were skintight and fig closely to her hands, even seeming as if they had fingerprints. From behind her emerged a tail that was a small blue ball on a black, jagged stem. She wore a watery blue bow tie around her neck. In her ears were two pearl earrings. Emerging from the top of her head were two rabbit ears. They were a watery blue and seemed very natural. The insides were pink and looked velvety in feel. Her hair was a deep watery blue and went down just as long as Moon's did. However, Azula's hair was freer and wasn't tied at all. Her eyes were a deep watery blue and they shone hidden power like Moon's did. Azula was taller than Moon by a couple inches and upon inspection seemed to have a bigger body frame as well.

"She kinda looks like Moon," Pyrah muttered. It was true, in fact, seeing as how she was almost like the spitting image of Moon, minus some attire.

"I did give birth to her after all," She said. "So, how long are you staying, dear?"

"A little," Moon said. "But, we gotta go soon because my friends are in danger."

"I wouldn't say that," Azula crossed her arms. "I don't sense urgency in your voice. You can tell she's alright, can't you? Deep down, I see she's safe."

"I… I guess," Moon sighed. "I'm still worried though."

"Well, relax," Azula said, motioning them to sit. The group sat down, Azula grabbing Moon's hair.

"This band is cracking," She said. "Your power is leaking out, isn't it?"

"So what?" Moon asked.

"You'll have to either learn to control it or let it out," Azula said. "I can see flecks of lilac in your eyes as well. I always did love that color."

"I do too," Moon said. "But… I want to be with her."

"By denying your heritage," Azula crossed her arms. "I respect that. You're definitely my girl."

"Thanks," Moon chuckled. "It's been hard, but… she's worth it."

"I could tell," Azula chuckled. "Especially from all the stories your team kept talking about."

"Oh no," Moon paled slightly.

"I mean, it was amusing when you tripped over your own feet when you first saw her," Azula said. "And, then Velvet said that Lillie checked out your ass when you went after her friend."

"Velvet would notice that," Moon chuckled in an attempt to distill the unease she felt.

"Well, that was when you were a Popplio," Azula pat Moon on the head. "Now you're a Primarina, a majestic Moémon and you're definitely getting my looks."

"I pretty much got everything from you," Moon said. "Type, power, everything."

"You're strong?!" Skyla exclaimed.

"She does seem to possess some hidden strength," Violet mused.

"Show 'em where I get it," Moon grinned a little.

"If you insist, sweetie," Azula laughed, concentrating. The water that was nearby began to swirl around her as her power began to increase rapidly. Her clothing altered slightly as the water encircled her. Her socks grew longer and became almost like leggings, reaching under her dress, seemingly made of water. Her dress seemed to fuse to her body like a unitard, no longer flowing and free. Her jacket broke open, flapping wildly as the pressure the water put off moved it. Her hair moved as if it was being put through a hurricane, liquid and moving. She now looked more powerful. Her eyes even turned a lilac shade, but it was a watery color, bold and powerful.

Everyone but Moon gaped in shock, feeling the almost suffocating power.

"Is… Is she even at her maximum?" Violet asked.

"I haven't had to go full power in decades," Azula said, relaxing as the water fell to the ground and her power returned to normal. Her clothing returned to its normal shade and her eyes became blue once again.

"I can't believe this is your mom!" Skyla exclaimed. "She's so cool!"

"Thanks," Moon and Azula said simultaneously.

"Man, it feels good to feel that water," Moon said, sighing in contentment. "I almost forgot how it wa—"

Moon was interrupted by the sound of cracking coming from her bag. She looked down at it to see the egg that was inside beginning to break.

"It's hatching!" Skyla exclaimed. "Now, we can see what's gonna come out!"

"Hopefully, it's not another Fire type," Moon said. "Pyrah'll get jealous."

"I will not," Pyrah said.

"Speaking of Pyrah," Azula looked her up and down. "Been a while since a Charizard's been around. Bit of a rarity. I suppose you'll be the one that took on Blaine's monster."

"How'd you know?" Pyrah asked.

"I do have a TV," Azula sipped some tea that was in her cup. "That monster's been a bit worrisome. However, you seemed to spark something in some of the other Mons'. They know she's not completely undefeatable now."

"Well, it did take a Charizard," Moon mused. "I guess that's a powerful thing too."

The egg cracked again, a small hole entering as a strange grey light poured out.

"This isn't normal," Azula's eyes narrowed. "Where did you find this egg?"

"In a lab at the top of a building in Celadon," Moon said. "It belonged to Bebe, the MC's PC system creator for Sinnoh."

"So, this is the one I heard about," Azula said.

"What?" Moon asked.

"I'd heard they were trying to discover Mew and there were some sorts of experiments," Azula said. "One of them, a girl from Sinnoh managed to find and hide. Perhaps this is it."

"Are you sure?" Moon asked.

"This isn't normally what happens when an egg hatches," Azula said as a bigger hole appeared, spewing forth more grey light from it.

"It's gonna be a super powerful Moémon," Skyla grinned. "We'll have a full, strong team!"

"We'll see," Moon said. "We'll have to see."

The egg exploded open, grey light pouring from it as the light blinded the group for a second. Once they'd adjusted to the power and light spewing from the egg, the power condensed into a small orb shaped object that was about a centimeter in diameter. It slowly began to grow in size, reaching an inch in about a minute. In three, it was the size of a baseball. In five, it was the size of a basketball. In twelve, it reached the size of a beach ball. It stopped at the size of a curled up child, glowing grey still. It flashed almost eighteen different colors at once, not staying on a single one for very long. It stopped on a brownish color, the orb beginning to form a shape. The entire time, the orb was floating in the air.

The shape looked like a simple blob that squished and stretched to change itself into something resembling a person. The light began to absorb into the form that was in the egg. It was slowly looking more and more human, showing that it wasn't a blob or anything. Once it was fully established as a human in shape, other features began to form.

The shape of the blob was the size of a five year old, curled up into a ball, head upward. She wore no clothes, as no born thing wears clothes upon first entering the world. She was also bald and didn't have any eyes (it looked as if they were closed anyway) or nostrils or mouth (only the shape of one) or even ear holes. In looks, she could be seen as the template for a human model with no features added.

But, very slowly, features began to be added. From her head, brown hair began to grow, becoming shoulder length in about a minute. It reached her midriff in another three. The hair burst into light, becoming a lighter brown permanently. Four white spots in her hair, two on each side, appeared, giving a slightly unique look to her hair. Her hair seemed to cling to several thick locks or strands as well.

From her head ears also emerged, though they weren't human. They were animalistic, tall and the same shade of brown as her head. The ears shot out light, changing colors. The outsides, which faced behind her, were the same shade as her hair, the lightish brown. The insides were blackening on the bottoms closer to her head, becoming the color of charcoal. Closer to the top of the ear, they became a darker brown, becoming a material like velvet.

The ears shifted to the side, folding over a little as they were still being formed. In length, they would have been past her elbows if she spread her arms out in a T pose. Her hair was finished, signified by the final burst of light from it.

Her human like ears (on the sides of her head, not the top) formed holes (hard to see as her hair covered them) as a line for her mouth appeared as if sliced by a surgical knife. Lips formed from her mouth, teeth growing instantly. Her nose burst as nostrils appeared. Her chest slowly began to rise and fall as air began to rapidly enter her newly formed lungs.

From behind her, a large amount of fur (compared to her body size) sprouted, waving off in multiple directions. It came together, forming a large, bushy tail that was wider at the base and formed almost a water drop shape by the end. The fur turned a brown color, the end exploding off as white. The tail bristled, forming its shape fully and waving a little.

Her fingers delicately formed from the small blobs that were attached to her arms. They were small, as children's fingers often were. Toes also formed on where her feet would go, also being small. Her fingers grew nails that were normal length and looked as if they were perfectly trimmed. Her toes did as well, looking as if a salon had trimmed them.

What would be her eyes opened, showing white, empty space. Slowly, color began to bleed into them, her eyes area filling with a brown liquid. The liquid drained away, leaving the irises colored a pretty brown color, which shone like a stone and was beautiful to look at. The outside of the iris was a darker brown than the pupil, which was a lighter brown as opposed to the usual black of an eye.

Her body began to glow once again, power bursting off of her as she dropped towards the ground. Moon caught the small newborn, cradling her in her arms. She was coated in an odd fluid that seemed to be a protectant. A small glow emitted from the girl as she looked up at Moon with those pretty brown eyes. Moon locked eyes with her, a small spark emitting from the two of them, though not by either of their doing. The child closed her eyes, remaining curled up in Moon's arms as she lied back. Moon held the young, still unclothed child, feeling something deep within her stir: a strong bond, not unlike that which she felt with her own parents (minus Lugia).

No one said anything during the whole event, almost out of shock. Not even Skyla, the loudmouth of the group, said anything. Moon held the child, almost as if in a protective manner, feeling as if she should.

"Are you okay, Moon?" Azula asked, her tone soft as the child slept.

"I… I think so," Moon said, holding the newborn. "She's… she's so small."

"She was just born," Azula said. "She would always be that small. You were that size when you hatched."

"I was unaware eggs hatched like that," Violet said. "I had imagined a less flashy ceremony."

"Welp, that's how it is," Azula said. "It would seem that Moon has bonded herself to this child."

"Was that that spark?" Moon asked.

"It was," Azula said. "She now sees you as her mother and you've begun to feel the bond of motherhood."

"I… see," Moon said. "Um, where will we get clothes for her?"

"You will have to make them," Azula crossed her arms.

"Make… them?" Moon asked.

"Yes," Azula said. "That is one of the secrets of motherhood most don't learn. A good mother makes her daughter's first clothes… though, since I didn't teach you to sew, just use some of the power the hatchling gave you."

"What?" Moon asked, confused.

"When a Moémon egg hatches," Azula explained. "The child gives the mother it imprints on the last of the energy released from the hatching. They are able to use it to craft the child's attire. I know it's weird, but it's what happens."

"Uh, okay…" Moon said. "How do I do it?"

"Just concentrate your energy into her," Azula shrugged. "It's what I did for you."

"This is pretty weird," Felicia said.

"Well, it's like a bonding exercise," Azula said. "It shows the strong bond between the parent and child, or in this case, Moon and this child."

Moon concentrated on the child, a glow beginning to come from her heart. She felt it glow onto the child, the newborn beginning to glow as her first outfit began to materialize. Moon's team was still shocked by the whole endeavor, as they watched Moon clothing the child in an odd, yet tender moment.

Onto the child's legs and feet, dark brown socks materialized, looking soft and warm on her. They were a plain shade, but seemed comfortable. Over them, boots that were a lighter brown formed. The soles were a half inch thick and were a shade lighter than the socks. The boots themselves were very fuzzy and seemed to keep warm. White fuzzy balls formed, almost like decoration, adding to the white fuzz that was on the inside. The boots went up to about an inch below the socks and the socks went almost to her knees, missing them by a couple inches.

Over her waist, undergarments the same shade as the socks formed, being like shorts. They fit closely. A sleeveless one piece dress formed over that, flowing as it formed. It had a lot of space for movement and didn't hug her body tightly at the skirt portion. The dress was the same shade as the boots, also looking very fuzzy. The bottom of the dress, just where it ended, was a white fuzzy portion, similar to those seen on a Santa costume. The inside of the dress was white and would have been very soft to the touch. Three white fuzzballs, almost like buttons, formed on the front of the dress, above her stomach. Her tail was unaffected, the clothing seemingly molding around it as she didn't make a move with it at all.

Around her neck, still combined to the dress, a white fur collar, almost like a scarf mixed with a lion's mane, formed, draping over her chest and back. It rested on her shoulders, but was longer on the front and back.

Over her arms, starting just before her elbows, arm sleeves formed. They went halfway up her hand, her thumbs fitting snugly inside as they stopped before her fingers and didn't close in on them. In color, the sleeves matched the dress, save a single cream colored stripe that ran just near the top. All five fingers were closed into fists as the child slept, peacefully resting in Moon's arms.

That done, Moon took a deep breath, watching the small child sleep peacefully, curled up in her arms.

"Now, the question is," Violet said, crossing her arms. "What to name her."

"I like the idea of something like her Moédex entry," Shadow said. "That seems fitting."

"Well, grab it and we'll see what she is," Moon said. "I have to admit, I've never seen a Moémon like her before."

Shadow ghosted into Moon's bag, grabbing the Moédex and scanning the child with it. A beep came from the Moédex, causing the child's ears to twitch slightly and her face to contort into a discomforted one for a second.

"What's it say?" Moon asked.

"Some sort of error message," Shadow said. "These weird corrupted letters look like E, E, V, E, E. That could just be the glitching though."

"Eevee?" Moon tried to say it as a word. "Well, I suppose that's something like those Effort Values they talk about in schools. Odd error message. Does it say anything else?"

"Moémon not recognized," Shadow read. "Entry corrupted and data unknown. Species analysis inconclusive. Evolutionary paths unknown. Type unknown. Original Trainer unknown. Missigno Error: Entry 133"

"Weird," Moon said. "Well, for all intents and purposes, we'll say she's a Normal type. Can't go wrong with that. If we find out she's something different, we'll see if we can write it in."

"Right," Shadow said. "So, what should we call her?"

"Well, since she's the first of her kind as far as the Moédex is concerned," Violet said. "And since that did say Eevee as the error, why not Eve?"

"I like it," Moon said. She looked down at the child, who snuggled up, a small, contented smile crossing her face.

"Seems she likes it," Moon said.

"Great!" Skyla grinned, somehow keeping her voice quiet. "Now, let's go! We've got a Gym battle to win."

"Let's stay with mom for a bit more," Moon said. "I haven't seen her in a good while. Also, I don't wanna disturb Eve while she's sleeping."

"Oh, okay," Skyla said. "I can wait."

"I hope so," Moon chuckled. "So, mom, how have you been?"

"I have been well," Azula said. "The Safari Zone is nice this time of year and I'm enjoying it. Now, I definitely enjoyed Johto, but I have to say I'm definitely at peace here."

"How strong are you?" Skyla asked.

"She could kick my ass," Moon said.

"Woah, really?!" Skyla was shocked.

"Well, so could everyone else on my Champion team," Moon said. "But, my mom's more powerful than any single one of us."

"It seems the power gap widens further," Violet said. "Her power we witnessed earlier was impressive. I shudder to think there's more."

"Me too," Shadow said. "I wonder how you'd fare fighting a legendary."

"Took one on," Azula said. "She liked me so much that she let me get to first base."

"Wait…" Moon started.

"God, she was great," Azula sighed. "Like really great."

"Was it Lugia?" Moon asked.

"It was Articuno," Azula said.

"Wait…" Moon looked at her mother. "Is Lugia not my mother?"

"Well… it's complicated," Azula said. "She is, but she wasn't going to be… see, while Articuno wanted to be, she was too sickly to be able to pass on her genes to an egg. Lugia volunteered before…"

At this Azula paused, silence falling the room as all present and awake understood why.

"Lugia's hard on you…" Azula continued after some time. "Because you are so much like Articuno, even without carrying any of her direct genes."

"I am?" Moon asked.

"You're stubborn, always make your own decisions, and have multiple times denied entrance to the Hall of Origin," Azula chuckled. "Exactly like she did. Oh, and you have a thing for humans. But, that's a different story."

"I'd rather not hear such a story." Moon chuckled. "But, I suppose it will be nice to chill here for a little bit and catch up. I mean, I already spent time at Erika's."

"Yeah, I can tell," Azula said. "You still smell like Oran Berries."

"Huh, figured that'd go away by now," Moon chuckled.

"Well, I suppose Articuno shared that trait with you as well," Azula chuckled. "Of course, she knew someone in Johto."

"I'll bet," Moon said. Eve snuggled a little closer to Moon, making a small noise with her clothes rustling a bit. "I wonder how Lillie's doing."

"I'm sure she's doing alright," Azula said. "She has her team with her."

"She's also gotta take care of Leaf," Moon said. "So she'll maybe have a bit more trouble."

"What's wrong with Leaf?" Azula asked.

"Nothing much," Moon said. "She's just scared of her own shadow. She's a very sweet and kind girl, but she's so timid."

"Do you think she's a burden?" Azula asked.

"No," Moon said. "I just think it's hard, especially since two of her three team members are hitting on her constantly."

"Awkward," Azula said.

"She's not into either of them," Moon shrugged. "She's just way too nice to tell them that."

"They can't tell?" Azula asked.

"Nocturna's the type not to notice," Moon shrugged.

"Sounds like a Zubat alright," Azula chuckled. "I knew a few of 'em and they were all like that."

"The odd thing is Zuzu was never like that," Moon said. "Then again, she was like an emotionless book, but she still didn't straight up flirt with the team or me."

"Well, everyone's different," Azula chuckled. "Articuno solely went for humans before me… of course, she was discreet about it, but she was definitely flirty. I knew at least three times she came home with a human (told to me by Lugia, mind you)."

"So, what made you, uh, you know with Lugia?" Moon asked.

"She was charming, yes," Azula said. "But, I simply accepted her proposal since it's what Articuno would have wanted. Er, her proposal of helping mother you."

"Kinda stuck up and arrogant," Moon crossed her leg over the other.

"Well, you must also forget it's been almost twenty years," Azula said.

"My aunts had to tell me day after day that I was master of my own fate," Moon said. "That I didn't have to choose her life."

"Well, she wants a powerful heiress," Azula shrugged. "She's not the bad guy here. Granted, she's not the nicest of people, but she's not straight up evil."

"I could be convinced otherwise sometimes," Moon said.

"Look, I'm not about to say that if you get to know her, you'll like her," Azula said. "Trust me, there were no real feelings between the two of us for a while. But, we soon learned to respect each other. But, whatever. How's the Gym Challenge going so far?"

"Well, I've got four badges," Moon said. "I'm gonna get Sabrina's next and hopefully Koga's gonna be home so I can get his. Then I'm gonna go take on Blaine again."

"I hear he has quite the monster," Azula chuckled.

"And, I'm the one who has to beat her," Pyrah crossed her arms.

"Why you?" Azula asked.

"She's the only one who has power to match her even potentially." Moon said.

"Well, I suppose it is true that something as powerful as a Charizard may have a better chance than a normal Moémon," Azula said. "But, are you sure she can?"

"If she masters Blaze," Moon said.

"You're kidding." Azula said, monotone. "You're relying on that old technique. She's probably not even been a Charizard for two months and you're gonna rely on their most powerful skill?"

"How's it different from my Torrent or your Pure Power?" Moon asked.

"Because our abilities weren't locked away for millennia because Arceus was being a huge pussy," Azula said.

"Man, not even the gods could take on Charizard, huh?" Moon asked.

"That's not why," Azula said. "They had power that could one day be a problem. So, the gods prevented it, sealing off the line. Apparently, your friend is one of the few that's broken the seal to access her true power. But, tell me, how much of Blaze has she actually managed?"

"She's used it once," Moon said. "And, she did pretty well with it. But, I'm not sure. I have my confidence in her though."

"Well, that's good," Azula shrugged. "I suppose that you could manage it if you trained her."

"Turo's training her." Moon said.

"Well, it seems the old Dragon is still around, eh?" Azula chuckled. "I didn't think she'd live long enough. I'm sure you've got it then, eh Pyrah?"

"I hope so," Pyrah said. "I wanna fight again since she's so strong!"

"Definitely a Charizard," Azula said. "They always hungered for battle."

"Well, I liked battles before then too," Pyrah said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do well," Azula said.

"Me too," Moon said. "And we'll make sure to kick his butt for our friends."

"Damn right!" The rest of the team said (minus Skyla and Felicia, who just said "yeah!").

"Language," Azula said. Everyone else shut up at that point. Moon chuckled, looking down at Eve, who smiled slightly in her sleep.

"Say, what are we gonna feed her?" Skyla asked.

"I have a few Pecha berries," Azula said. "Can't stand the taste, but they're good for Poison.

"That's a good start," Moon said. "We'll see when she wakes up if she wants one."

"I hope it's soon," Skyla said. "I wanna see if she's strong!"

"She was just born," Moon said. "Not even gods are strong when they're born. I started off pretty weak too. I had to evolve twice to get to my current level and then some."

"Wow," Skyla said, excited. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I did," Moon said. "It's something I'm glad I did. I got the chance to get strong as my team did and we definitely showed Alola just how strong we were."

"I'll bet you did," Azula chuckled. "You blew everyone away and still got the girl in the end."

"Yeah," Moon chuckled. "I do feel kinda bad for Hau, though."

"Why?" Azula asked.

"One of the last times we met, I kicked the shi—er, crap out of him."

"Why?" Azula asked.

"He kept hitting on me and asking me out," Moon said. "I told him multiple times I wasn't into him, but he never got the hint. Don't get me wrong, he was a nice kid… he was just a little slow to pick up on subtle cues."

"Like the fact you like a little more up top and less down below," Azula said.

"Precisely." Moon said. "I mean, he got it eventually… after I kissed Lillie."

"Wait, I thought you said you couldn't be with her," Azula said.

"Doesn't mean I didn't kiss her at least once," Moon smirked. "She tasted like Pinap Berries."

"Wow," Azula laughed. "Looks like you certainly got the genes from me. I was good with the ladies too… well, mostly one."

"Eh, I only got eyes for one," Moon said. "And, before you say it, I've seen other naked women before. It was… awkward."

"Why, were they having sex?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Moon said. Azula laughed, patting Moon on the head.

"Well, it means you're at least not a cheater," She said.

"I only wanted some petals for my island challenge," Moon said.

"I get it," Azula laughed. "Well, I'm sure you can have fun with Lillie and not be bothered."

"Yeah," Moon said. "I hope she's alright."

 _With Leaf_

"This is one weird group," Gaia said as Leaf told them about their adventures.

"I-I like it," Leaf smiled. "E-Even Nocturna."

"That flirty Zubat?" Gaia asked. "Well, I suppose we could handle her."

"By kicking her ass," Bella said.

"I-It's okay," Leaf said. "Sh-She means well. I-I know she cares."

"Still," Bella said.

"I guess the biggest problem is this Team Rocket crew," Gaia said. "They definitely seem like a problem. We gotta stop 'em. We'll definitely help you."

"Th-Thank you," Leaf smiled. "I-I suppose you want to get s-something to eat?"

"Sounds good," Bella and Gaia said. "Our treat, but we'll get you something nice."

"O-Okay," Leaf blushed slightly, smiling.

"Also," Gaia said. "She not talk at all or what?"

"Sh-She's in her shell," Leaf said, holding Frieda's hand. "Wh-When she breaks it her voice is b-beautiful and…"

Leaf stopped, blushing as she was pat on the head by Frieda.

"Pretty bold of you," Gaia said.

"Wh-What?" Leaf asked, confused.

"Nothing," Bella elbowed her friend in the side with a look. "Most people who are shy like you don't have the courage to ask someone out is all."

"O-Oh, thanks," Leaf blushed harder, looking down. "W-Well, we should eat before L-Lillie gets worried."

 _With Lillie_

"So, what are we gonna do about 'flirts' and 'binds a lot'?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"Well, how well do you think Leaf being with Frieda is gonna sit?" Katie asked. Lillie looked over to see Aqua with the two, having dragged them off to do… well, she hadn't specified, but Lillie knew she wouldn't do anything too damaging if at all.

"Probably not so well," Lillie sighed. "I assume they'll see it as nothing different than what they've been doing. But, I believe that Leaf needs someone like Frieda."

"How so?" Katie asked.

"Well, just like you need someone with Skyla's personality," Lillie giggled. "She needs someone who's strong, but not pushy or loud. She clearly likes more peaceful dialogue and Frieda gives it to her."

"Well, let's hope those two get the picture," Katie said.

"Oh, Frieda could handle them," Lillie chuckled. "She's probably the strongest members of Leaf's team at this moment."

"True," Katie nodded. "But, I guess that we'll have to find out."

"Yeah," Lillie nodded. "Let's hope she's ready for how this is gonna look."

"What do you mean?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, remember the reason Moon and I haven't really done much in terms of relationship building?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah," Katie said. "What about it?"

"Well, the same applies to them," Lillie said. "I just hope that no one sees it that way. Hopefully, Leaf's more timid personality will drive them away from the idea of it being anything more than just a supportive companion."

"Hopefully," Katie said. "Let's just hope so."

"I have returned with the two troublemakers," Aqua returned, dragging the two in question.

"If Skyla were here," Katie muttered. "She'd pull out a magazine she'd found, having no idea what it actually was, and go to one of those stupid quizzes in it and read off a question like 'if you could pick one, which Moémon would you choose to bang?'."

"Gardevoir," Flora and Nocturna both said simultaneously, their gazes shooting to each other.

"That was… fast," Katie said, shocked.

"Hey, I like what I see," Nocturna grinned.

"They do look good," Flora nodded.

"Man, if one could drop from the sky, that would be awesome," Nocturna said.

"Well, I wonder if fortune will smile upon us and not do that," Lillie said.

"Why not?" Nocturna asked. "I wanna have some fun with one."

"Because it's bad enough you do that with Leaf," Lillie said. "I shudder to think what you'd do with someone who doesn't have a societal barrier between you two."

"Well, that's just rude," Flora said. "I don't get all lusty like this idiot."

"You're both terrible," Lillie said. "It's borderline sexual harassment, and that's being generous."

"Well, I still think it'd be rude to say that," Nocturna stuck her tongue out. "But, if a Gardevoir dropped from the sky, I would not complain at all."

A bolt of lightning (or something that sounded like it) happened overhead and a woman dropped from the sky.

"Comin through!" She shouted, falling fast, spreading her arms out and looking like she was enjoying herself. She landed hard on Nocturna and Flora.

"Ooh, my head," She said in a slight whine, rubbing it. "Feels like I fought a galactic tyrant. Man, Vel is gonna kiiiill me.""

"Oh god, not another one," Katie sighed. "One Skyla is as much as I can handle."

"At least the landing was soft," The girl said, rubbing her head.

"That's because you're on us, you idiot!" Nocturna shouted.

"Oh, oops, sorry!" The girl got up, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I kinda got separated from my groupies! Apparently, there's a familiar person nearby. So, that means there's either a witch or someone I know. Now, where could either of those be?"

"Okay, Skyla's manageable," Nocturna groaned. "But, this bitch is nuts."

"I don't have any of those," The girl said. "I already ate them. They were good, but not as good as a good ol' Razz Berry!"

"This chick's pretty weird," Katie muttered to Lillie.

"I've met weirder," Lillie shrugged. "Happens when you go across a whole with a Moémon that loves to fight like Moon does."

"Ooh, she sounds fun!" The girl said, her eyes sparkling. "Where is she?"

"I assume at one of the Gyms," Lillie said. "But, we'll find her soon."

"Well, I gotta find Vel," The girl said, rubbing the back of her head and chuckling sheepishly. "She's gonna kiiiilll me for teleporting out like that. Oops, heh heh."

"I see," Lillie said. "Well, I'm sure we could take you with us as a temporary traveling partner until you find whoever Vel is."

"Sweet!" The girl grinned, fist pumping. "I'm gonna be a travelling partner! Sounds great!"

Lillie snickered a little, looking her over.

The girl was taller than Lillie, despite being a little short looking upon first look. She wore green sandals that went up her legs similar to boots. She wore leggings that doubled as pants and were also green. They were also attached to her green sleeveless top, effectively making a one piece outfit. She wore a white covering that was large and draped over her. It didn't go over her shoulders, but was similar to a strapless dress. It went halfway down her shins and was covered in a few odd markings that Lillie identified as Alolan and Kantonese. The white covering also covered her hands, the sleeves going past her hands. Red belts and ribbon wrapped around her waist, having more markings on them. There were even two going over her shoulders. Around her neck was a necklace with rose petals on it, though they seemed to come to points. Around her neck, she wore a white scarf that trailed off behind her, held by a red seal. Her hair was green and went down to her shoulders. It covered her right eye, hiding it and that side of her face completely. From her hair came three points that could be likened to wings. There were two red gems in her hair, attached to her bangs. Her eye was a ruby color, liquid and serene. She had an odd air about her, seemingly mysterious.

"Ooh, she's pretty cute," Nocturna smirked, getting up and wrapping her arms around her. "I think I could have some fun with you."

"I suppose I could too," Flora chuckled. "Since she's definitely a Gardevoir."

"Eeeek! Perverts!" The girl screamed. "Anti Lech Attack go!"

She thrust her hand into Nocturna's chest, a powerful Ice Beam shooting from her hand and hitting the Zubat and Ivysaur back as they began to be coated in ice.

"Wow," The girl said. "It's never been that color before. Or done that. Looks like it's getting cooler! I wonder if it'll get me to do Kamehameha!"

"Oh god, she's a weeb," Katie groaned. "She even looks like a Naruto character."

"How would you know that?" Lillie asked.

"Skyla reads the manga sometimes," Katie said.

"Hey!" The girl put her hands on her hips, marching up to Katie and puffing up her cheeks. "I prefer the term otaku."

"Well, can we get a name for you?" Lillie giggled.

"Well, I always liked the name Airalin," The girl said, then crossing her arms and pouting. "But someone else's Gardevoir already had the name, so my mom named me something different."

"Well, what is it?" Lillie asked.

"Sānaito!" The girl said, striking a pose.

"That's… kinda hard to pronounce," Lillie said. "How about a nickname?"

"Oh, okay!" The girl said. "Call me Psy."

"Okay, Psy," Lillie said. "Well, welcome to our odd group. The others should be coming back soon."

"Okay!" Psy grinned. "I think I'm gonna have fun travelin' with you guys for a bit."

"W-We're back," Leaf walked back with Frieda, Gaia, and Bella.

"Oh my gosh, she's so cuuuuute!" Psy immediately teleported over to Leaf, nuzzling her cheek up to hers. "I just wanna love her and hug her and play with her and cuddle and all kinds of stuff!"

She stopped when a hand tapped on her shoulder, looking up to see Frieda, feeling the heat from Leaf's blushing.

"Hi!" Psy grinned. "I'm just havin' fun with this cute trainer… Oh, those perverts? I used my patented Anti Lech Attack on them and now they're frozen… Well, she's just so cute and I wanna hug her and love her and play with her and cuddle and stuff… no, I just wanna do that stuff… heeeeey, I'm not stealing your girl. I just wanna love her and cuddle and stuff cuz she's so cute. I already got someone anyway. Plus, I got a little chick in the making… well, it's not a chick, but she's still gonna be cute."

"Is she… talking to her?" Katie asked.

"I would assume so," Lillie said. "She is a Psychic type."

"This is gonna be a long trip," Katie said.

* * *

Well, it seems some interesting things are happening to both teams. Moon's got a new child. Lillie and Leaf have got Bella, Gaia, and this new companion Psy. I wonder how it will be.

Note: Psy isn't a team member and as such wouldn't battle in any battles they get involved in. She's just traveling with them for convenience. She's got an interesting tie to this, though.


	18. Journey to Silph Co

Chapter Seventeen: The Journey to Silph Co.

"So, tell us some about yourself," Lillie said, sitting down on the ground next to the frozen Flora and Nocturna.

"I'm from a faaar away region where we have different stuff than here," Psy said. "It's nice and pretty. The Exeggutor are weird though. But, I like it here. This place is pretty nice."

"I'll bet," Lillie nodded. "So, where is this Vel?"

"She's in a town with her friends," Psy said. "I accidentally travelled with a black hole here. So, yeah, I don't know where I am."

"Route Eleven," Aqua said, looking at the Gardevoir.

"Thanks, monotone lady," Psy grinned. "Now, let's get to Vel and to your friends."

"You know about our friends?" Lillie asked.

"I, uh, kinda read your minds," Psy rubbed the back of her head. "It's a bad habit I had since I was little. Got a lot of people upset at me."

"You sure it wasn't attacking them and calling them leches?" Nocturna muttered from her icicle.

"Leches are bad people," Psy said. "They make it hard for us to live normal lives."

"Well, she's not wrong…" Lillie mused. "So, how about we get going? Anyone got a Fire type move?"

"Oooh, I got one!" Psy held her hands out wide, slamming them together and clasping them like prayer hands, except with her index fingers pointing outward. She brought them almost to her chin, concentrating her energy into them.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" She shouted, shooting a Flamethrower from her fingers, melting the ice. Both frozen Moémon jumped up feeling the burn hit them.

"Are you insane?!" Flora exclaimed.

"Maybe," Psy shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me. I mean, I could be the most psychopathic person on the planet and you wouldn't be able to stop me because I have dozens if not hundreds of moves capable of rendering you helpless and/or dead at my disposal."

"You are one creepy bitch," Nocturna said. "But, I will still hit that."

"Anti Lech Attack!" Psy exclaimed, holding a hand towards Nocturna. This time, Thunder shot forward, striking the Zubat in the chest.

"So, this time I got lightning," Psy said. "I wonder what happens next time."

"She's definitely weird," Nocturna moaned from her spot. "Let's just go to wherever the hell her friends are."

"I got a chick in the oven," Psy grinned, running ahead. "She's gonna be super cute. Vel's gonna love her too. We're gonna be the best parents ever."

"Okay, I think she's got a few screws loose," Bella said. "I mean, she's definitely got a creepy vibe."

"You're just saying that because she shocked Nocturna like that," Lillie said. "I'm sure she's harmless."

"She's a Gardevoir," Gaia said. "As sexy as they are, they're even more so dangerous."

"Well, we can't rule out the fact she's a stranger," Lillie said. "But, she's nice."

"What happens if 'Vel' is just a figment of her imagination?" Gaia asked. "What happens if she just makes a psychic illusion and believes it's real?"

"Don't be mean," Lillie said. "That simply means she needs help."

"And a rubber, padded room." Bella muttered. "Trust me when I say the most unstable Moémon is a Gardevoir. Nigh untouchable Psychic powers and the ability to create black holes. We should at least be cautious."

"Then, don't let those two hit on her," Lillie said. "There's your solution."

"Y-You guys are being mean," Leaf said. "J-Just because she doesn't allow th-them to hit on her doesn't mean she's c-crazy."

"Fine, fine," Bella sighed. "I'll suspend all disbelief for now. She better not be a hassle though."

"G-Good," Leaf nodded, smiling. "L-Let's follow her."

They followed the Gardevoir to an area where there were several trees. The area seemed like a full forest.

"This reminds me of Moon's trial in Mallow's jungle," Lillie said.

 _Flash_

Moon stood victorious with her team over the unconscious Lurantis. Mallow was shocked, having watched the fight.

"You were great!" She exclaimed. "You gotta come and have some of this stew."

Lana and Kiawe looked at it, making slightly sick faces.

"I don't know," Lana looked at Mallow. "Isn't this more suited to Moémon tastes?"

"Well, I wanna prove to Olivia that my cooking's best," Mallow grinned. "So, I added berries and stuff."

"You know she doesn't see cooking as a way to sleep with her," Kiawe said.

"Oh please,' Mallow grinned. "If I wanted to sleep with her, I'd buy her a stuffed animal. I just wanna prove I'm a better cook than she is. Besides, what kind of slut do you take me for? Just cause I follow her around doesn't mean I wanna sleep with her. She's just fun to walk with and stuff."

"I see," Kiawe said.

"Yep," Mallow grinned. "So, I'll need this stew to show her I can make all the Moémon love it."

"You're on your way," Moon and her team were busy going to town on the stew in the pot, having already finished most of it

"I thought Moémon liked this more than humans," Kiawe said.

"I'll give it a thumbs up," Moon said with her mouth full, holding her hand up as she dunked her head in the pot.

"Man, it's like they have no class," Mallow grinned. "I like it! This is how you're supposed to eat it!"

"Um, Moon?" Lillie asked. "Are you sure that's healthy for you?"

"It's not unhealthy," Moon shrugged as she and her team finished off the stew.

"Man, I was gonna give that to Olivia," Mallow pouted.

"Oh, sorry," Moon swallowed the last of it. "But, if it makes you feel better, it was great."

"Thanks, I guess," Mallow said. "I'll just make more later."

"Okay," Moon said. "I guess I could help."

 _Present_

"So, where are we?" Nocturna asked.

"I don't know," Lillie said. "Do you have any ideas, Gaia?"

"This place looks new to me," Gaia said.

"Same," Bella nodded. "It's like it just sprouted up."

"It's gotta be that Gardevoir girl," Bella said. "She may have done this."

"There's no proof of that," Lillie said. "Let's just go. Moon told me to be careful in any area that seems new. We should make sure Psy is okay."

"Yeah," Nocturna said. "Gotta make sure that she still looks good… and is safe… *Sees the stares from the rest* what? Hey, I'm allowed to be attracted to her, alright!"

The group walked into the forest, feeling a creepy vibe coming from it. Leaf began to shake, though it was only partially from the cold. Frieda wrapped her arms around her, holding her from behind and continuing to walk forward.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Lillie said.

"M-M-Me too," Leaf's voice barely made it above a whisper.

Suddenly the group heard a sickeningly chilling tune waft from nowhere, yet all around them.

"Trainer, trainer, come so close," It sang, softening Leaf's shivering, though it wasn't because either of the factors causing it had been lessened. Lillie felt a strange heaviness come over her at the sound of the tune. "I will seek you with my creepy prose. Laughing, laughing, we will play. I shall never let you get away."

"You guys okay?" Bella asked. Lillie turned to her, a little shocked.

"You don't hear that?" Lillie asked in a drawl, almost as if she'd hung out with Mallow too long.

"Hear what?" Gaia asked. "Only thing I hear is the trees."

"Leave your teams and come alone," The sickening voice continued. "I shall welcome you to your new home. Trainer, trainer, come to me. I'll make you love me, you shall see."

"Yessss…" Leaf muttered, beginning to walk forward and shrugging Frieda off.

Lillie followed her, the Moémon looking in confusion as their trainers walked into the woods.

"Where are they going?" Gaia asked.

"We had best follow them," Aqua said. "I sense there is someone dangerous here."

"Yeah, the Gardevoir chick," Gaia said. "We should be careful."

"Whatever they heard, it was sent directly to them," Aqua said. "Gardevoir are only capable of reading emotions. They cannot force thoughts into someone's head. This is hypnosis."

"This can't be hypnosis," Nocturna said. "I know Hypnosis."

"Hypnosis has different effects when used by a trained Psychic type," Aqua said. "We must be careful of this. They were most likely targeted because they are human. We must get to them as soon as possible."

They rushed into the forest, but found it to be a twisting mess of tangled vines and such. Flora used her own vines to attack the vines. Some moved, but others didn't.

"What I wouldn't give for a fire type," She muttered. "Anyone know HP Fire?"

"HP?" Gaia asked.

"Hidden Power," Flora said. "It's a move that changes types based on the user. Pretty useful in some cases."

"Why not use your floramancy," Aqua asked. "You are a Grass type, correct? Speak to the trees. Or poison them."

"I forgot I was a Poison type." Flora grinned. "Alright, let's see… I think I can try a Sludge Bomb. I discovered I could when I was working on making Poisonpowder more effective… but, I'm not good at it."

"Just use Poisonpowder then," Nocturna said.

"Right," Flora concentrated her breath towards the forest. Breathing poison from it, she caused the trees to start to wilt. However, they immediately sprung back up.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed. "I can't poison them fast enough."

"I'll try to rip 'em off with my jaws," Nocturna grinned She used Bite, making the trees shrink back, leaking some strange pink liquid.

"Pure Psychic energy," Nocturna muttered. "This is the work of a Psychic type alright."

"Should we make sure the other moves are alright?" Bella asked. "I know you know Leech Life, Nocturna."

"How could you tell?" Nocturna asked.

"Your fangs," Bella said. "They are longer than normal."

"I can use it," Bella nodded.

"Use it then!" Flora commanded. "It's so powerful, it should take care of these vines."

"Right," Nocturna bit down on the vines, absorbing their energy into herself. She felt herself become more energized.

"These things are great," She grinned, continuing to eat. I can feel so much energy stockpiling within me. I think I've gotten to the point I can do this!"

Nocturna's body flashed white, cloaked in a brilliant light as she let herself change. Her body shifted, becoming taller.

When the light died down, she stood a changed 'Mon (though, only in looks). She now wore dark purple boots that went almost to her knees. They had heels, but Nocturna looked nice in them surprisingly. She wore long black pants that went into the boots. They were ripped in a couple places, but not in a distracting way. She wore a dark purple top that had straps going over her shoulders. It had no sleeves, but it did have a sort of lacing like a corset, but much more basic, on the front to hold it together. The straps were also next to a chain that went tightly around her neck, but was still breathable. Her skin was still as pale as ever, almost paler, if that was possible. She wore wristbands on both wrists. They were the same color as her top, and were a little thick. Her wings had grown larger, spreading further, but remaining the same colors of blue on the ribbed outside and dark purple on the inside. Her hair was much longer now, making it almost to her knees. It was a poisonous purple, waving with the force of the transformation. Her ears had become a little smaller, but were still the same shape. Her eyes were now a deeper purple and showed off more prowess than before. Her fangs were just as long, but she now had bottom fangs.

"I look even sexier, don't I?" She asked with a smirk.

"Now's not the time, idiot!" Flora exclaimed. "Get to sucking power!"

"I'd rather have _you_ be sucking on something of _mine_ ," Nocturna muttered. "Something that rhymes with wussy."

"Go fuck yourself," Flora said. "Get moving."

"Would if I could, bitch," Nocturna smirked, continuing to attack the vines. They eventually made it through, heading in a random direction to locate their trainers.

Frieda, concentrating her power, broke her shell and used Silver Wind to blow away the vines for a bit.

 _With Moon_

"See you later, mom," Moon waved as they left. Moon was still carrying Eve because it would be a few days before she could fully walk. Also, there was the fact that even if she could, she wouldn't be able to keep up with them.

"She sure likes Pecha Berries, doesn't she?" Skyla asked, looking as the newborn held the berry in both hands. Despite the fact that she was small, the berry was still pretty big for a Pecha Berry, requiring her to use both hands and being about the size of her head. She was slowly nibbling on it, seeming to enjoy it.

"I'm curious as to what she knows," Shadow said.

"Well, most Moémon don't get their first move until they can walk," Moon shrugged. "I didn't get mine until I could walk and it was Water Gun. Hopefully, she won't get something damaging like Take Down or Double Edge."

"What about Flare Blitz?" Pyrah asked.

"I'm not teaching her that," Moon shrugged. "Firstly, I don't know how… secondly, do oyu even know how?"

"I learned from the Turtonator Hermit," Pyrah said. "Just like I learned how to do the Daimonji Fire Blast."

"Cool," Moon said. "But, let's hold off on the recoil moves for now. She's probably not going to be able to handle them."

"I wonder what she'd evolve into," Skyla looked at her. "I mean, the possibilities are endless, right?"

"Pretty much," Moon said. "Especially since she's a Normal type as far as we know. So, who knows what type she'll actually be. I mean, there's really one way to find out, but I don't think we'd figure it out without finding Bebe. She is the one who found the Moémon egg in the first place. She may provide some answers."

"Do you know how to contact her?" Violet asked.

"No, but Sabrina might," Moon said. "We're almost to Saffron. This will be a bit of a short walk, since we can just go through the underground tunnels."

"Right," Violet said. "I will not be fighting in that battle, will I?"

"Most likely not," Moon said. "You have a huge weakness to Psychics and I'd rather not risk much if I don't have to. Unlike Blaine with that Rhydon, Sabrina only uses Psychic types."

"I understand," Violet nodded. "I will accept these conditions."

"Good," Moon said. "Now, let's get to Saffron. We got a Gym to beat."

 _With Lillie and Leaf_

The two trainers walked forward, the unknown rhymes compelling them.

"Trainer, trainer, open your mind," The voice rang out in their heads. "And soon your hands so tight I'll bind. Trainer, trainer, do not wake; for your dreams are mine to take."

Upon reaching the clearing the two trainers, who looked completely out of it, walked in front of the being sitting there. The shadows cloaked her so she was hidden, letting her smirk as the trainers walked up to where she was.

"Trainer, trainer, kneel your knees." She said, watching the two. "I'm your new mistress now, who'll do as she please(s). Trainer, trainer, so sublime. From this day forth, you both are _mine_."

"Yesss." The two trainers said in a monotone, Leaf not having her usual stutter. Both kneeled, looking up at the being, their new 'mistress'."

"Goood," The being let her smirk widen, cupping the chins of both. "Now, let's get these clothes off and see what we have here."

The being wore long boots that went past her knees. They were yellow and had grey soles. She wore a short skirt that left about a half inch of skin showing between her boots and the skirt. The skirt was also yellow. Her top was also yellow and went tightly over her chest area. It had a darker yellow belt that went over her stomach. The top was sleeveless, but she wore long yellow arm sleeves that went past her elbows. She also wore darker yellow gloves that had fingers. Around her neck was a scarf that looked like a patch of fur. It was white and thick like a mane, but not quite. Her hair was yellow and was shorter, going to her chin. From it, two triangle shaped ears emerged. They were black on the inside. Her eyes were black, seemingly creepy.

She grabbed Leaf's hat, attempting to pull it off. However, it didn't come off.

"It seems as if I must use a bit of force," The being smirked. "That's fine. I'll take you anyway."

She used her powers, attempting to force the trainers' clothes off. However, when her powers hit Leaf, she was thrown back.

"Eh?" She asked, walking forward to look into Leaf's eyes. She stared hard, looking deep.

"Did I scare you?" The voice came from Leaf's head. "Sorry, I just don't care."

"So, you have someone else inside," The being said. "A bit of a split personality if you will."

"Says the one who's kidnapping people to suck their dreams out through their privates like some common whore," 'Leaf' said. "What's wrong? Too ugly to get a date otherwise? Prostitution not working out?"

"A mouthy one, are we?" The being smirked. "That's fine. I can deal with mouthy."

"Like you threaten me," 'Leaf' said. "You're just too scared to let me out to see what I'm made of."

"I'm well aware of your power," The being said. "However, I am not interested in you. I'm interested in the human. Her dreams look quite delicious."

"Yeah, gonna have to stop you there," 'Leaf' said. "As much as I don't give a shit about either of these two, this is my body after all."

"Sorry, but you'll sleep now," The being said, blinking her eyes. Instantly, 'Leaf' fell silent. The being snapped her fingers, vines coming down and holding the two trainers up by their hands.

"This should hold you while I drain your dreams," The being smirked. "But, don't mind the loss of your souls that may occur. I'm not trying to hurt you. But, a girl's gotta eat you know. Wish I didn't have to, but I do."

She leaned up close to Leaf's mouth, biting down on her lip. Leaf, in her zoned out state did nothing to stop her.

"Such cute dreams," The being smirked a little as she repeated it on Lillie. "You guys are gonna be so sweet for years to come."

She moved over to Leaf again, attempting to bite on her lip again. However, a purple smoke emitted from Leaf's wound, pouring out to envelop her.

Leaf's body began to change once again. Her shoes morphed into deep purple leather like boots that went almost to her knees. The boots hugged her skin tightly, holding on just enough for her skin to breathe. They had thin black laces that wove all the way up to the top. They ended in a thin bow that went over them, drooping slightly. Two black belts were buckled around each boot near the top, tightly holding them on. The boots had two inch high platforms that were also a deep purple. They rose to form the boots into slight heels, but the platforms were flat on the ground with no rise or gap. Onto her legs formed skin tight, deep purple leggings that hugged her legs like a second skin. The leggings seemed to almost be like her flesh, but also a sort of ghostly thing that could be ectoplasm. Her skirt and top morphed into what resembled a Gothic Lolita dress that went down a third of the way down her thighs. The frills at the end of the dress were a darker purple and were almost black. Around her waist morphed a very deep purple corset that had three lavender colored bows on it that helped fasten it together. There was a deep purple lace that ran up the middle of the corset, possibly from the dress underneath. The lacey frill went up the length of the dress, stopping just under a frilly collar that appeared around her neck. A ribbon tied into a bow also morphed into place, going over the collar. Onto her arms and hands morphed gloves that went almost to her shoulders, leaving about two inches at most of skin showing on her arms. The gloves were a deep purple and hugged her skin tightly, just like the leggings. Around her wrists, frilly bands wrapped tightly around each wrist. They were a deep purple and also had a bow that was deep purple. Her skin changed from its natural tone to a pale tone, a near obvious difference. A very deep purple, cape like shawl went down her back, raising up by her shoulders almost like a vampire's. It had frilly edges and the inside was the same color. Several wide, deep purple ribbons trailed out from the dress, probably from the back of the corset. They wafted out like tentacles, seemingly possessed themselves. Her hair lengthened and changed shade and style until it was a very deep purple and went down to her knees. It was far thicker and wilder at this point, almost trailing like a gaseous cloud, though very much solid. It seemed like it was poisonous to the touch. In her hair was a purple ribbon tied into a bow at the top of her hair. Just behind that was a much larger bow that stood up on her hair. It was a bit darker purple and had very deep purple frills on the outside. Her eyes changed from their usual forest brown to a bloody ruby color, seeming more sinister at this point. Her mouth stretched into a grin that immediately sent chills down the spine.

"Now, I believe it's my turn," Genny smirked, grabbing the being by her scarf and pulling her up to her level (being about three inches taller). "Now, I want you to undo this little hypnosis you've put these two under."

"Why do you care about two humans, apparition?" The being asked, horrified by the sheer darkness that emanated from Genny.

"I don't," Genny smirked. "But, I really don't like you. Now, undo this or I'll snap your neck."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" The being asked.

"The fact that I've overpowered your little spell without any problems," Genny smirked. "You're the idiot that made a cut on her."

"What… what are you?" The being asked.

"I'm the owner of this body," Genny smirked. "And you're trying to intrude on my turf. So, I suggest you back off now before I make you feel a real nightmare."

"How are you this bonded to her?" The being asked. "Ghosts don't possess like that. How deep do your claws go?"

"All the way to the soul," Genny smirked. "And, what a soul it is. Such a pure, innocent thing with an untapped power that'd make gods quake in their little boots.

"What the hell is she?" The being asked.

"Mine," Genny said, her grin opening wide to reveal a void of darkness and hell. "The Butterfree can have her love, but I want her soul."

"Wait!" Came the voice of Psy, who ran over to them with a girl who looked to be about ten. "Don't kill her!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Genny asked.

"Because she's my friend," The little girl said. "She's only hungry."

"Sucking people dry isn't exactly the most moral way to get sustenance," Genny said.

"Like you have anything to say," Psy said. "You took that poor girl hostage."

"To be fair, I like this body," Genny said. "Now, I think it's time I ended this pathetic Kadabra wannabe who acts like a Musharna."

"No!" The girl cried. "Don't hurt Hypno!"

"Lostelle…" The being said.

"So, you're Lostelle?" Genny smirked at the girl. "I've heard the stories about you. You're an interesting sort of apparition."

"Apparition?" Psy asked.

"What, the powerful Psychic type couldn't tell this little shit's already dead," Genny smirked. "She's a ghost. So, this bitch here's either been using the dreams she fucks out of her victims succubus style to keep her here or she's the anchor. Guess there's one way to find out."

"I mean, I knew she was dead," Psy said. "But, I didn't want to hurt her. We don't have to be mean."

"Oh please," Genny rolled her eyes. "This isn't a children's show. This Hypno won't stop eating dreams and this kid will always be dead."

"Don't hurt my friend," Lostelle grabbed Genny's arm with tears in her eyes.

"God, fine," Genny said.

"Looks like you do have a heart," Psy said.

"No," Genny said. "But, even I'm not cruel enough to kill a kid. But, if either of these two attacks these trainers or their Moémon again, I'll find them. And, they won't survive."

G-Got it," Lostelle said.

"Now, get rid of these stupid illusions." Genny said.

Immediately, the illusion fell, leaving the group in an open clearing right next to their team. Lillie blinked, looking at the scene of Genny holding Hypno by the throat.

"Now, get lost," Genny said. The pair of Hypno and Lostelle disappeared, having teleported. Genny dropped to her knees, her body shifting back into Leaf, who collapsed to the ground.

"Leaf!" Lillie picked her up with surprising strength and carried her. Frieda, re-shelled, took her from Lillie, who looked a bit strained.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Psy pat Frieda's shoulder. "Yeah, I know she went through another possession… I checked her with my powers, she's fine… *squeezes Leaf's cheeks a bit* she's still soo cute and stuff so she's fine."

"Of course when I get all touchy with her, it's perverted," Nocturna rolled her eyes.

"Because Psy isn't trying to sleep with her," Flora said.

"Whatever," Nocturna said.

"So, what exactly happened in there?" Gaia asked.

"I… I don't know," Lillie asked. "It was almost like… it was all a dream."

"Well, hurry up and get ready," Bella said. "We should stop by Celadon."

"Right," Lillie nodded. She then noticed something on the ground.

"What's this?" She asked, picking it up. She read the label on it.

"Silph Scope," She read. "Use to see hidden ghosts."

"Well, there's only one place with ghosts," Bella said. "I suppose we're going there?"

"I guess," Lillie said. "Before we go to Celadon, we're going to Lavender Town."

 _With Moon_

"So, how close are we to the city?" Pyrah asked.

"Pretty close, I guess," Moon said. "Been a while since I walked this way with my dad. There used to be some stupid guards who wouldn't let anyone go through unless they gave them water. I hope they're not there now."

"What happens if they are?" Pyrah asked.

"Then we just walk by and ignore them," Moon said. "It's not like they're allowed to detain us."

"That's true," Pyrah shrugged.

The group arrived at the city, walking into the guard house to gain entrance.

"Is this the only city with guards?" Pyrah asked. "I've never seen another city with them."

"Well, I think it's because they have Silph Co. in this city," Moon said. "That place is like a fortress maze, but they like their security."

"So, how are we gonna get to Sabrina?" Violet asked.

"We walk," Moon shrugged. "Her Gym's like right next to Silph Co."

"Sounds good," Skyla grinned, skipping ahead with Felicia. "Let's go kick some Psychic type butt!"

"We should also check out that Fighting Dojo while we're at it," Moon said. "That sounds like fun."

"Yeah!" Felicia and Skyla exclaimed, wearing boxing outfits and wearing boxing gloves and beginning to box each other.

"How is it they have that much energy?" Violet asked.

"Felicia has that much because she's probably not a common Moémon," Moon said. "Skyla… I don't know. It's unlike most bird Moémon."

"Well, whatever," Pyrah shrugged. "Let's just get into this city so I can fight."

"Hold up," The guard said, blocking the way with a push of a button on his device. "You can't enter here."

"And why not?" Moon asked.

"Because I'm thirsty," The guard said. "And, until I get a drink I can't possibly let you through."

"Can I kick his ass?" Pyrah asked.

"No, that wouldn't be right," Moon said. "As your trainer, I can't possibly let you engage in beating up a human. Now, hold Eve while I do it."

Eve blinked her eyes, looking at the guard.

"Say, what kind of Moémon is that?" He asked.

"Eve," Moon said. "Now, let us through or this will become unpleasant."

"I want something to drink," The guard said. "You think I can just go somewhere to get some drink? No. I can't."

Before Moon could reach over to throttle him, Eve blinked her eyes, spitting some water from her mouth at him in a weak Water Gun attack. However, when she used the attack, her body changed.

Her hair turned a watery blue, becoming like a liquid. Her brown dress turned blue as well, the upper half turning a darker blue than the lower half. Her tail began to become more liquid, shifting to resemble a fish tail. It also turned a watery blue, swishing back and forth like a mermaid's tail. It had plates running down the top of it, almost like a dinosaur's or even a human spine. Her ears morphed into fin like ears resembling that of a fish's fin. They were sort of webbed and were blue on the outside. The insides were a whitish color. Her boots turned blue, the fur in them turning darker blue. Her cute brown eyes drained of their color as blue bled into them, making them blue.

"What the hell?" Pyrah asked, shocked.

"How did she…" Moon asked, watching as the guard, completely shocked as well, opened the gate, soaked from head to toe. Eve blinked her now blue eyes as she looked at him.

Eve sneezed, shaking her head similar to a dog, water spraying off of her head. Almost immediately, the change she had undergone was reversed, making it look as if nothing had happened.

"What just happened?" Violet asked. "I did not think that was evolution, but it seemed to be like it."

"I… I don't know," Moon said as they walked into the city, still holding the newborn. "I didn't think she'd learn a move… I know that was Water Gun, but I didn't think that it changed… I wonder what that was… maybe Sabrina would know. Let's go find her and ask her."

"Okay," the team followed the blunette around the town, where she looked for the Psychic Gym leader.

"Wait, what's going on at that building?" Pyrah asked pointing to a large building where Team Rocket Grunts were heading in and out and seemingly gathering.

"Looks like those Team Rocket meanies are doing something to that building," Skyla said.

"Well, we're gonna go make sure they get stopped." Moon said. "Let's go."

The group walked up to the building, but stayed far back enough to stay hidden from the Team Rocket Grunts.

"Alright," Moon said. "When the coast is clear, we sneak in and try to find the one in charge. Once we take them out, we can get the rest out with force."

"Right," The team nodded.

"Should we be taking Eve though?" Violet asked.

"We have no other choice," Moon said. "We haven't found Sabrina. Now, let's sneak in. The coast looks clear enough."

The group walked over to the building, Moon looking for any sort of back exit or entrance. Finding none, she led them to the front door. They walked in, looking around for any suspicious activity.

"There's a guy!" Skyla ran over to a scientist in the corner.

"Wait, Skyla!" Moon shouted, trying to get the Pidgeot Moémon's attention.

"Oh, it seems you're here to help," The scientist said. "Too bad I'm here to hinder your progress."

He threw out his Moéball, revealing his Moémon.

The Moémon wore long black platform shoes that went a good deal past her knees, almost to her waist. The platforms were about an inch thick and seemed sturdy. The one on her right foot was red and the one on her left was blue, similar to a magnet in a cartoon. She wore a grey dress that went down almost halfway to her knees. It had stripes running down it and they looked like pencil thin lines. The sleeves, which were longer than her arm, opened up into multiple ribbon like rectangles. The end of each 'ribbon' was either red or blue in an alternating pattern. Her hair was long and a silvery grey. It seemed to have a small electric charge to it. Her eyes were also a silvery grey, sparks dancing around them.

"Shit!" Moon yanked Skyla back before a Thunderbolt struck the ground in front of her. "That's a Magnemite. It's a bird Moémon's worst friend."

"Oops," Skyla chuckled. "My bad."

"It's fine," Moon said. "Just be careful next time."

"I'll do the fighting here," Pyrah cracked her knuckles. Moon wrapped her arms around Eve tighter to secure her better.

Pyrah walked up to the Moémon, the Moémon staring at her.

"Computing…" She said, a metal plate coming down over her right eye. "Analysis complete. Subject: Charizard. Chance of success: ten percent."

"Oh, is that so?" Pyrah smirked, flames beginning to leak out of her mouth.

"Don't forget that you're part Flying type." Moon said. "Electric attacks deal more damage to you."

"Oh, I got it alright," Pyrah smirked. "Just get ready for me to burn this fucker to the ground."

"Careful," Moon said. Pyrah chuckled, breathing in deeply and letting loose a powerful Flamethrower attack from her mouth. She smirked, thinking she's toasted the Moémon, but to her surprise, the Moémon was floating above her.

"Dodge successful," The Magnemite said. "Magnet Rise active."

"You dodged that pretty good," Pyrah said. "But, can you dodge this?"

Pyrah let out an explosion of fire that burst out into a spiraling vortex. The Magnemite tried to evade, but was caught up in the vortex.

"Move: Fire Spin," The Magnemite said. "Chance of escape: zero percent."

"Fire Spin," Pyrah smirked. "You're stuck there. Now, let's finish you off."

She breathed another Flamethrower at the Magnemite, burning her. The Magnemite gave a robotic sounding cry as it fainted, Pyrah walking back to Moon.

"Nice job," Moon said.

"It seems you were able to defeat me," The scientist said, using a Hyper Potion on his Magnemite. "However, I'm not the only scientist here. You are strong indeed. I must ask you to save everyone here. Team Rocket has taken over the facility."

"That's a problem," Moon said. "But, we're here to solve that little problem."

"I certainly hope that you do," The scientist said. "But, since you are here, I would like to ask one more favor."

"What is it?" Moon asked.

"Take care of this Lapras," The scientist handed her a Moéball. "She belongs to a friend of mine and I request you bring it to her."

"Where is she?" Moon asked.

"She is in Cinnabar," The scientist said. "She is registered to her, so she will not fight for you, but I'm sure your team will not mind her company."

"I'll do that," Moon said, pocketing her ball. "I won't take her out so Team Rocket doesn't take her."

"Thank you," The scientist said. "Your actions are a great service to us."

"Thank me after I take care of the pests," Moon said, looking towards the stairs. "Come on team, let's get going."

Moon's group walked up the stairs, preparing to face down Team Rocket. However, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

 _At the top floor_

He sat in the president's chair, the lights turned down, clasping his hands together and smirking. In front of him was a screen showing the security camera footage. Displayed on said camera footage was Moon and her team running up the stairs.

"Soon, you will fall, demigoddess," He said, chuckling darkly. "I have just the thing to defeat you as well."

Next to him, hidden in the shadows, a female gave a smirking grin, a flash of purple eyes illuminating the shadows along with the white grin.

* * *

What's going to happen as Moon heads to the top of Silph Co.? What about Lillie and co. making a terrifying return to Lavender Town? Find out soon.


	19. The Boss Finally Makes Himself Known

Chapter Eighteen: The Boss Makes Himself Known

 _With Moon and her team_

The group walked up the stairs, Moon taking the lead as they walked onto the second floor. Looking around, they saw several Grunts nearby. Moon glanced around to see if they were alone and it seemed they were.

"Get ready," Moon said, nodding to her team as they walked over to the group. They noticed Moon, who stood in front of them.

"Hey, it's that weirdo the boss said to be extra careful of," The head of the little group said. "Let's get her!"

The Grunts threw out their Moémon, all of them Golbat and Raticate Moémon. Moon cracked her knuckles as the Moémon looked at her action in confusion. Moon hit one Raticate Moémon with a right cross, slamming another into one of the Golbat Moémon.

"Save some for me," Pyrah said, hitting some as Moon did. Moon surprisingly did all of that while holding Eve still.

"This girl's nuts!" One of the Grunts exclaimed. "Why's she doing the fighting?!"

"Like I want them to have all the fun," Moon shrugged. "Besides, it's my responsibility to defeat you as well. I won't let your boss harm anyone here."

"Too late," The Grunt said. "He's probably already got the Master Ball by now. You're too late."

"Master Ball?" Moon asked. "That exists?"

"Quiet, idiot!" Another Grunt hit the one that spoke.

"I already know what it is," Moon said. "It's the ultimate Moéball that can't fail. What I don't get is the fact that the gods haven't rained fire and lightning down to destroy it. I mean, I hate all of 'em minus a few, but I would assume they'd have the sense to see this threatens them as well."

"Eh, not our problem," A Grunt shrugged.

"Nor mine," Moon said. "Now, let me through. I've got a few words to beat into your boss. You Rocket bastards are pissing me off."

"Like you could stop us," A man dressed in a white Team Rocket uniform stepped forward from the nearby stairs. He also had blue hair and blue eyes.

"The hell are you?" Moon asked.

"You can call me Archer," The man said, his voice cool and calculating. "I am one of the executives of Team Rocket, as is Ariana. I believe you have something that belongs to us."

"Nothing with me I didn't catch myself," Moon said.

"I see you are a decent liar," Archer said, glancing at Felicia. "However, she belongs to us."

"You want her, you'll have to go through me," Moon said.

"That can be arranged," Archer smirked, tossing out a Moéball.

The Moémon that popped out wore long black socks that went past her knees and almost to her waist. The socks had a thick orange stripe at the top. She wore boots that were also black. They had steel toes that were silver in color. She wore short shorts that were charcoal black and had a belt on the front that had what resembled a devil as its buckle. She wore a tight top that stopped just below her breasts. It was also black and had buttons going up the front. She wore a sleeveless jacket that went down to her knees and resembled a trench coat in some regards. From behind her emerged a tail with a triangle point on the end like a devil's. She wore long gloves that went up past her elbows almost to her shoulder. They were black and skin tight. They had two silver colored buckles around the wrists to hold the gloves on better. She wore an orange scarf around her neck that covered her mouth and nose, but wasn't tight to her face like Violet's mask. Her hair was black and put into two twin tails on the sides. They went to her midriff, stopping there. Two red ribbons held them in their tails as two horns emerged from her head. Her eyes were orange and shone like embers. She seemed to have a hellish look to her.

"Celica," Archer pointed towards Felicia. "Retrieve the specimen."

"You got it," The Moémon, Celica, headed towards Felicia, but Moon stood in her way.

"The hell you will," Moon said.

"I would move if I were you," Celica said. "I'd hate to burn you."

"That's the least of your worries," Moon said. Eve blinked at the Fire type Moémon, said Moémon looking back.

"You're an odd one," She said. "But, you should leave. You've got a kid here."

"But, I don't." Pyrah stepped up, standing in front of Moon and crossing her arms. "Better get lost, puppy, before I break you."

"I'm not afraid of you, Dragon," Celica said.

"You really should be," Pyrah slammed her fist in Celica's face, knocking her backwards.

"You seem to have some power behind you," Celica said, standing up and cracking her knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy beating it out of you."

"You'll get no chance," Pyrah said.

"We'll see," Celica said, Fire coming to her mouth as she breathed a Flamethrower in Pyrah's direction. Pyrah moved to dodge, but realized it wasn't going towards her. Moon moved to shield Eve, but Eve took a deep breath and shot out a tiny Ember at the Flamethrower, her body transforming.

Her dress morphed into a little shorter, but not too much shorter dress that was thinner, but still fuzzy. It changed its color to a blazing orange the color of an inferno. Her boots became a flaming orange color with fiery yellow fur inside. A black belt appeared around her waist with a golden buckle to hold it still. The mane like scarf around her neck gained a yellowish color and seemed to become like a fire. Her tail remained almost the same, but gained the properties of fire, moving like a fire. The tail itself became a flaming cream color with a heat that seemed to waft off of it. Her hair grew longer, reaching past her waist and waved like a fire. Her bangs and a good portion of the center of her hair turned a cream color and grew longer, covering her eyes almost. Her eyes bled the color out as a dark blue flooded into them, almost the color of coal. They seemed far more liquid than before as the blue color filled her entire eye and left no pupil. Her ears turned a fiery orange to match her hair, the insides turning the same blue color as her eyes. She seemed to gain a fiery aura to her, but it wasn't completely visible.

The Flamethrower Celica used seemed to absorb into Eve, even Moon looking shocked as she absorbed it, drawing it in as her aura gained more fiery traits. Her eyes looked right at Celica as she took another deep breath and let loose a Flamethrower that was twice the size of Celica's. Celica tried to dodge, but was unable to as the fire razed her and burned the metal walls behind them, melting them, but thankfully not affecting the building structure.

"What the hell?!" Archer gaped at Eve, who sneezed, reverting to her normal state. Celica was unconscious, thankfully not dead due to being a Fire type.

"That was pretty cool," Pyrah gasped. "What was that?"

"I think it was Flash Fire," Moon said. "At least, that's what it looks like to me."

"What's Flash Fire?" Felicia asked.

"It's an ability that a Fire type has that allows her to absorb Fire type moves and add them to their own power." Moon said. "It's an insane boost, especially if the Moémon knows a powerful move like Inferno."

Eve blinked towards Archer, who had run back up the stairs.

"Get back here!" Violet shouted, taking off after him.

"Violet!" Moon called. "Don't run ahead. I know you want Plumeria, but the best course of action is to stick together. If we split up, we could be picked off if they have a powerful Moémon on their side."

"Understood," Violet sighed. "It does make sense."

"Good," Moon said. "Now, let's head up so we can stop these guys."

 _With Archer_

Archer pulled out a walkie-talkie and pushed the button.

"Boss, we have a situation," He said.

"Oh?" The boss said, intrigued.

"The target is with the Mew," He said. "I don't know how she escaped, but she's with her."

"I see," The boss said. "While I suspected it, it's not completely interesting. Why are the cameras on floor two destroyed?"

"She has the genetic experiment that that MPC (Moémon Personal Computer) researcher stole and hid…" Archer said. "Mewthree."

"She has it?!" The boss exclaimed, the set of eyes in the shadows flicking to him. "How can you tell?"

"It changed forms and totally demolished Celica, despite still being a newborn," Archer said. "It's definitely the genetic experiment we were working on. That researcher may have stolen the egg we'd produced, but we managed to narrow the search. However, it seems the target got it for us."

"Perfect," The boss said. "I had hoped it would turn up soon. Prepare to retreat."

"Retreat, sir?" Archer asked.

"Of course," The boss said. "You don't have any capable Moémon. Heal her up and prepare for a subsequent attack."

"But, sir, I can be of use—" Archer began, but was cut off.

"You are going up against a demigoddess, a fully evolved Charizard with Blaze, the Mew, and the second most powerful clone we have produced, which is easily the most dangerous member of her team including herself." The boss said. "You are far outmatched. Retreat. I will take care of all of them in one fell swoop."

"I… yes sir," Archer said, heading towards the fire escape. "I will retreat."

"Good," The boss said. "How are those three idiots you suckered into thinking they'd officially joined us doing with handling those kids?"

"They have followed them to an area about six miles from Lavender Town, last they checked in." Archer said.

"Good," The boss said. "They certainly have potential to be of some use."

 _With Jessie, James, and their teams_

"I have yet to understand why we're following these two stupid kids," Kachu said, looking down on the two teens from the balloon Team Rocket owned. "I mean, they have nothing of value and neither is form money… I mean, the blonde looks like that Aether chick, but she's not worth much in terms of ransom, I heard."

"The boss said so," James said. "So, clearly there's something important."

"Did you ask what?" Kachu asked.

"No," Jessie said. "Of course not. The boss doesn't have to tell us anything."

"That sums up our entire time working for them," Kachu rolled her eyes, Wobuffet giving a salute and an agreeing 'Wobuffet!'.

"See, even she gets it," Kachu said. "I say we ditch Team Rocket, kidnap 'em, and go solo, er duo. That way, we can be independent and maybe even get some new recruits while we're at it."

"You're saying recruit the twerps?" James asked. "Preposterous! They're twerps."

"What are you, a Saturday morning cartoon character?" Kachu asked. "Those little shits are gonna be our prisoners. We can force 'em to work for us and be our little prodigies."

"Hmm," James said. "Jessie, what do you think?"

"It is an intriguing idea," She said. "We could use a couple extra hands."

"I like the idea," Meowth slinked around Jessie's legs.

"You agree with anything Jessie says," Kachu rolled her eyes.

"Well, she always gives me fish," Meowth licked her lips. "So, she can't be wrong."

"If I didn't know you, I'd ask if you were retarded," Kachu looked down at the teens once again.

"Hey, we're a PC group of thugs," James said. "We don't use words like that."

"The fuck we do," Kachu said. "Those damn dirty Rattata at Team Rocket headquarters told you that shit, didn't they?"

"I'm starting to think you're a bad influence," Jessie said.

"Starting to?" Kachu raised an eyebrow. "I've made absolutely no effort to hide any language or sexism I hold and it's only now you've come to the conclusion I may not be the best example for Meowth to learn from?"

"You're sexist?" James asked. "Since when?"

"Eh, I hate males… er, minus you," Kachu shrugged. "But, I guess that's an instinctual thing cuz they hate me just as much. I can't really be racist like a human can, but I can still hate."

"Feminism is overrated anyway," Jessie shrugged.

"Yeah," Kachu nodded. "And boring. So, what's the plan to kidnap the brats this time? And, why are we getting near Lavender Town?"

"Yeah, that place is scary," Meowth said. "There's ghosts there."

"There's no such things as ghosts," James said.

"Ghost Moémon," Kachu said.

"Oh," James said. "Well, I suppose we could follow them and see what they do."

"That sounds like a great plan," Jessie said.

"Hey, if ghosts possess you, don't cry to me," Kachu said. "Trust me, we're gonna want a better plan than that."

"Possess?" Jessie and James asked.

"Yeah, that thing ghosts do," Kachu said. "Now, we should probably get them before they enter the Town, so we don't have to worry…"

"What if there's a rare Moémon in the Town?" Jessie asked.

"There's three types Moémon in that town," Kachu said. "And, they're all common and extremely dangerous and uncontrollable."

"But, they're not extremely strong, right?" Jessie asked.

"They don't need to be," Kachu said. "They're ghosts. They're already dead. However, in Lavender Town, they're more of a scary group. That place is evil. Pure evil. They say a demon lives at the top of the tower in the center and that only a being from the gods can end its reign of terror once and for all."

"That sounds horrifying," Jessie and James gulped. "Let's not fight that."

"Yeah, let's just kidnap them and force them to join us and then go off to another region and do something there."

"What region could we possibly go to with captives?" Jessie asked.

"Johto," Kachu shrugged. "Super close and we could figure out a way to sneak in. Plus, I heard there were some pretty rare Moémon there that we don't have in Kanto."

"That definitely sounds promising," Jessie said. "But, we'll have to catch those twerps first."

"Right," Kachu said. "But, the problem is how? Nets wouldn't work and we'd need a way to keep the blonde from summoning that goddess and the other one to not summon that ghost in her."

"Hmm…" James thought. "We could use hypnotism."

"With what?" Kachu asked. "Our only Psychic type can only use Counter and Mirror Coat."

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet saluted, grinning.

"No, that doesn't help us," Kachu said. "That does the opposite of help us. I have a feeling simply preventing them from speaking isn't enough since obviously things from inside them don't need speech. We'd have to put them under."

"We could Paralyze them," Jessie said. "Ekans has been working on her Glare and it's coming along quite nicely."

"So that's what that was," Kachu said. "Eh, I suppose it could help. You got anything for sleep?"

"Gotcha covered, boss!" Victreebel popped out of her Moéball, munching on James' hair.

"Hey!" James tried to pry her off. "Get off, munchy!"

"Perfect," Kachu said. "We'll just use Sleep Powder on those two and Stun Spore and Glare for the rest. All we'll have to do is just find the perfect time."

"How far are we from Lavender Town?" Jessie asked.

"Half a mile by now," Kachu said. "I think we should go just before they enter."

"Problem is once they get inside the Town, we're stuck in there," Kachu said. "I hear the gate locks behind any who enter in order to force them to become prey for the ghosts and to draw them towards the demon."

"Now, you're just trying to scare us," James and Jessie said, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as their knees knocked.

"Oh, yes, the scariest place in Kanto needs a simple Pikachu to make it even scarier," Kachu said. "Trust me, it's plenty scary on its own. Let's just hope we don't have to face what's inside."

"Have you ever proven those rumors?" Meowth asked, looking into Kachu's eyes.

"The place literally changes the color of the sky to an evil purple color," Kachu said. "Clearly something evil lives there."

"That sounds scary," Meowth said, curling into a ball, which was trembling. "I hope we don't gotta go in there."

"If we do, I'll keep any idiotic spirits from those two idiots." Kachu said.

"What about m-m-me?" Meowth asked.

"They don't prey in Moémon," Kachu said. "They only prey on humans."

"But, I look human," Meowth said.

"I'm sure the evil undead ghost can tell the difference," Kachu rolled her eyes. "Shit, they're close to the gates."

"How'd they close the distance so fast?" Jessie asked.

"It's only half a mile," Kachu said. "Let's just go. Park this thing so we can take them before they get in the gates."

"Right!" Jessie and James said, lowering the balloon.

"Let's go!" Kachu jumped out when it got close, the rest following suit. They ran towards the group at the gates of the haunted town.

 _With Lillie, Leaf, and their teams_

"S-So, what now?" Leaf asked, shaking like her namesake. Frieda held her hand, but the sixteen year old was still shaking in her terror.

"We enter," Lillie said. "I know you're scared, but the Silph Scope may be able to help us beat these ghosts."

"Or see more," Nocturna said. "That thing's a tool to identify ghosts and uncover them. I doubt it wouldn't reveal the ones hiding in plain sight.

"This place is super creepy," Psy said. "Man, I miss when the only haunted thing was a supermarket."

"Ditto," Lillie said. "At least there, they only haunted it for a trial."

"Yeah," Psy said. "If Vel were here, she'd just attack all the ghosts and beat 'em up."

"So would Moon." Lillie nodded. "…as well as the whole rest of her team… man those guys loved to fight. Even Zuzu was a psycho if she let her bloodlust go."

"Sounds awesome," Psy said. "Now, where should we go to get into this place?"

"The gate," Lillie said.

"But, it looks like the obvious way," Psy said. "We should find a secret way in."

"We're going to the center to see why we have this scope Hypno and Lostelle dropped." Lillie said. "That's all… I mean, we're probably going to fight the ghosts, but it should be fine."

"Okay!" Psy nodded. "Let's go. I have a blade to attack the Hollows."

"Ghosts," Lillie said.

"There's a difference?" Psy asked.

"Weeb," Gaia said. "Let's just go into this scary place and see what's in the Tower."

"Why are we going to the Tower?" Flora asked. "You've heard the stories, right?"

"Stories?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, right, you're a foreigner." Flora said. "Well, they say that a person was buried alive at the top of the tower. That person held such hatred in their heart that they became a demon and they're the reason that the town is haunted. They used their demonic power to corrupt the souls that are trying to pass on. It's said that only a being from the gods can truly defeat the demon."

"Well, we may have a problem there…" Lillie said. "Unfortunately, Moon isn't here and Nebby isn't capable of fighting Ghosts like this."

"Why not?" Flora asked.

"There's too much demonic energy," Lillie said. "She'd be corrupted. I'm assuming that any Ghost type who enters here will be corrupted too. The only reason Shadow wasn't was because she had Hikari as an anchor."

"My sister is smart," Hikari said. "She discovered the path to the demon."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to take it." Lillie nodded.

"I-I can't…" Leaf sobbed, latching onto Frieda.

"Hey, it's okay," Psy pulled her over to herself, nuzzling her cheek to Leaf's. "We'll keep you safe. You got nothing to fear, you cute little thing."

"Yeah, you got us," Nocturna said, grabbing Leaf's arm. "We'll keep that sweet ass safe."

Leaf blushed as Psy delivered a swift neck chop to Nocturna, standing in front of the gate. "Do we knock?"

"We open it," Lillie said. "Now isn't the time to let our fear get the better of us. Moon taught me to be brave and this is how I'm going to prove I am brave like her."

"I-I want to be b-brave," Leaf trembled. "B-But, I'm j-just a coward."

"No, it's fine to be scared," Lillie took Leaf's hands, holding them. "Fear is a natural thing. But, sometimes you have to look it in the eye and say 'I'm not going to listen to you anymore'. That's when you know you're brave."

"R-Really?" Leaf asked. "I-Is that it?"

"That's it," Lillie said. "If you believe in yourself hard enough, you can do it."

"I-I'll try," Leaf nodded. "I-I'll try myself."

"Good," Lillie smiled at her friend, nodding as they entered the city.

Once they entered the city, Leaf dropped to her knees, panting. Lillie pat her back, saying words of encouragement. However, Leaf began vomiting purple ooze. Lillie knelt down to hold her, Frieda getting next to her.

The ooze smelled of a terrible Poison and gave off a ghostly aura. Leaf's body twitched as she once again transformed into Genny.

"Such a nice feeling," Genny smirked as she stood up, Frieda glaring at her. "Being back in control. Now, time for me to have a little fun."

"Stop this, Genny," Lillie said. "You're torturing her."

"Like it or not blondie," Genny smirked wide. "Her soul's too weak to enter here right now. Basically, I'm her only way to live. But, don't worry. She always watches."

"What do you mean her soul's too weak?" Lillie asked.

"All that untapped power lurking beneath the surface can't handle the demonic strain of this city," Genny clenched a fist. "My possessing her broke the dam wide open and she's too weak to handle this sort of ghostly energy."

"What do you mean by untapped power?" Lillie asked. "Leaf is human."

"Oh, you poor, poor soul," Genny snickered. "If only you knew exactly who, or should I say _**what**_ you have befriended. Oh, I'm sure you'll enjoy it once I bring it upon this world. I imagine such strength will be unmatched but by a few."

"You will be stopped," Lillie said. "Evil beings like you are always stopped."

"Oh, I'm not evil," Genny said. "I'm immensely selfish, but I'm not evil. I side against Team Rocket just as you do. However, I'm more concerned with myself than any of you."

"Then why do you bother keeping us alive?" Flora asked.

"Because I'm not heartless," Genny rolled her eyes. "I could snap the necks of every one of you besides the Gardevoir and have no problems. However, I don't like making cute things cry. So, you all live for now."

"Sentimental," Lillie rolled her eyes in response. "But, continue talking about her so called untapped power."

"Nope," Genny smirked. "I've said all I'm gonna say."

"You're insufferable," Lillie said.

"Yet, you'd still be Team Rocket's prisoners without me." Genny said, holding up a hand as Ghostly energy flowed into it. "Speaking of which…"

"Got you, twerps!" Jessie and James shouted, running in after them.

"Oh no," Lillie groaned.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said, holding up a fist in triumph.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," James said, doing the same.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie extended her hand outward in a dramatic fashion.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," James did the same.

"Jessie," Jessie put her hand on her hip.

"James," James did the same.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," Jessie said, somehow more dramatic than before.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James pointed at the group.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth clenched a fist, a sly grin on her face.

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet held a fist in the air, saluting.

"Every time!" Jessie and James knocked her over the head. "You messed up the motto again!"

The small, childish whine came from the blue clad Moémon as she pouted almost like a child and held her head.

"Still sounds better than that one those retards Butch and Cassidy came up with," Kachu rolled her eyes, standing with the group.

"Let's just skip to the part where we battle," James said, the two humans throwing their Moéballs, Ekans and Koffing emerging.

"It'sss time we took them out," Ekans said.

"Yep," Koffing said. "Let's do it."

"You guys are the best," James said. "Let's get those twerps."

"Are these guys retarded?" Genny asked. "Because no one's this dumb if they're not."

"Let'sss ussse our besssst ssssskillssss," Ekans said, her and Koffing absorbing power as they began to glow. Once they stopped, they looked completely different.

Ekans was taller than before by about six inches. She was dressed in a dark purple bodysuit that tightly hugged her body and showed off almost every contour of it. On the front of the bodysuit at her breasts there was what looked like a pair of orange eyes with yellow eyes inside of them. They were boldly outlined in black and it gave them an intimidating look. What looked like a black mouth of some sort was under the eyes, circling around the bottom of her breasts and having a point at the bottom. The bodysuit didn't have shoulders, but she wore long purple gloves made of the same material that came to her shoulders. The gloves seemed to fuse to the bodysuit when they made contact, but it was simply a trick of the light. From behind her, a tail emerged. It was reptilian and trailed on the ground behind her some. Her hair was long, coming down to her rear. It was the same poisonous purple color as her bodysuit, but long and flowing in a sense. A lock or so went over her left eye, giving her a mysterious, potentially even seductive look. Her eyes were a soft golden color, seeming to stare and freeze the target of her gaze in place.

Koffing was now wearing thigh high socks that were purple with thick black stripes running horizontally. They had small soles on the bottom so they could function similar to shoes and be worn outside. She wore short shorts that were a poisonous purple in color. She wore a black t-shirt that had what looked like a skull and crossbones on it. She wore a short sleeved vest over that that was a lavender and a poisonous purple mixed together. She had on a long sleeved shirt under the t-shirt. It was purple and had thick black stripes running horizontally along the sleeves. The vest had a small lining of fur on the inside and looked soft. Her hair was a poisonous purple color and seemed to be made of poisonous gasses, but was still actual hair. Some of the ends were dyed a sickly whitish color that looked like smog. Her eyes were a noxious red color and seemed to be poisonous with just a look.

"That wasssn't ssssupposssed to happen," Ekans said. "I'm a Charbokka now."

"That's Arbok," Kachu said.

"That sssoundsss dumber," Ekans, now Arbok, said.

"I'm a Weezing now," Koffing, now Weezing, nodded.

"Wow," Jessie said. "You guys evolved by pure accident. I guess we have good luck after all."

"Yeah, let's go with that," Kachu said. "I suppose we have a better chance now."

"These guys are complete idiots," Genny sighed.

"Yeah, but they're my idiots," Kachu growled, sparks emerging from her cheeks.

"Aww, you do care," Jessie and James wrapped their arms around her, nuzzling her.

"Get off me!" Kachu pushed them away from her face, but their arms were still wrapped around her. "Of course I do!"

"Are these losers actually villains?" Gaia asked.

"I suppose so…" Lillie said. "Whatever, let's just go to the tower."

"Hold it right there, twerps!" Jessie shouted, Arbok moving over towards them as did Weezing. "You're not going anywhere!"

Before anyone could move more, the gate to the city slammed shut behind them, a lock made of ghostly energy closing over it. Team Rocket jumped back towards the trainers, making a small huddle of sorts as they looked at the gate.

"Looks like the fun's about to begin," Genny smirked. "It's going to be very interesting from now on."

"Looks like we got stuck in here after all," Meowth was hiding behind Jessie and James' legs, peeking her head out. Kachu, the only one who wasn't shuddering, cast her glance around.

"This place seems to be calling us." She said. "But, the question is why."

"I guess we need to head deeper," Lillie said. "But, I don't think any of us will make it out if we split up. Our best bet is to work together."

"I'm game," Meowth said. "Numbers make everything better, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Team Rocket said. "We could work with the twerps to get out of this haunted city and away from all the ghosts and demons."

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet nodded, clearly into the idea.

"Now, let's see exactly where to go," Lillie said. "I have the Silph Scope from Hypno. Maybe it will help us."

She held the scope up to her eye, gasping as she saw hundreds, no thousands, of ghosts swirling around, swarming and circling. Her eyes widened as she gulped.

"What do you see?" Jessie asked, both members of Team Rocket getting more nervous by the second.

"There's thousands of them," Lillie said. "And, they're all gathering near the tower in the center. That must be the source of the dark energy around this place."

"The Lavender Demon," Kachu glanced towards it. "But, I don't see a tower."

"I saw it the last time I was in here," Lillie said. "Maybe an illusion is hiding it. Let's just walk to the center of town. That may help us find it."

"R-Right," Everyone else agreed, Lillie leading the way, the group trying to avoid the ghosts.

 _With Moon_

"How close are we to the top?" Pyrah asked.

"Dunno," Moon said. "I guess we'll have to figure out what floor the boss is on. I don't think the president is on the top floor, but he's within a maze."

"Great," Pyrah sighed. "Well, let's hope that we can beat him quickly."

"Right," Moon nodded. "Now, where could this floor be?"

"Hold it right there," a voice said as Ariana and four male Grunts showed up. "I was wondering when you'd interfere, brat. But, I suppose you and bothering us go hand in hand."

"No, you just piss me off," Moon glared. "I want you and your bunch of assholes out of this building. Get out, NOW."

"Oh, please," Ariana chuckled. "Do you really think you're a threat to me or the boss? Even if you somehow manage to get past us, the boss is another matter altogether. He's much stronger than any of us. You'll never beat him."

"We'll see about that," Moon said. "I'll make sure all of you are gone from here."

"Prove it," Ariana smirked as Fang and Plumeria popped out from their Moéballs. The Grunts also let their Moémon out, four Golbat Moémon accompanying them.

"Fine," Moon said. "Felicia, use Psybeam."

"You got it, Moon," Felicia said, concentrating her power as she let loose a burst of Psychic power into every Moémon on the opposing team. They all dropped to their knees and clutched their heads.

"That was exhausting," Felicia panted a little. "Never done it that widespread before."

"You did great," Moon said. "Pyrah, use a Heat Wave."

"Pleasure," The Charizard smirked, taking a deep breath. She let loose a burst of flame that hit the opposing Moémon and raised the temperature of the room by ten degrees. All of the opposing Moémon except Ariana's fainted.

"Plumeria's mine," Violet said as the room began to cool. She stepped up to face the other Vileplume.

"You really think I'm going to just give up and go with you?" Plumeria chuckled. "God, you're thick."

"Oh, I never said I wouldn't beat you," Violet said, driving her knee into Plumeria's gut. "You have a lot to answer for, Plumeria. I won't let you escape this time."

"What makes you think we're not going to escape?" Plumeria chuckled, using Smokescreen and jumping back. Violet ran through the smoke, finding that they'd all disappeared.

"They're gone," Moon growled. "Don't worry, Violet. We'll get her. I promise."

"I understand," Violet said. "Let's worry about stopping Team Rocket right now."

"Right," Moon nodded. The group headed for the stairs nearby.

"Should we take the elevator?" Skyla asked. "It would be faster and maybe go the right way."

"Smart thinking," Moon said. "Let's go."

They walked over to the elevator, Moon putting Eve on her back and wrenching it open as they stepped inside. Moon shifted Eve back to her front as they went up, the newborn snuggling in and getting comfortable.

"You know what we're gonna do when we get up there?" Pyrah asked.

"Take out the leader and stop this," Moon said. "We also need to make sure there aren't any hostages."

"They'd take hostages?" Skyla asked.

"They're essentially a mafia," Moon said. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Right," Skyla nodded. "I guess that's true."

"You okay?" Moon asked.

"I miss Katie," Skyla sighed. "It sucks without her."

"We'll get back to her," Moon pat the Pidgeot Moémon on the back. "I promise."

"I know," Skyla smiled.

"Let's do this and save these people so we can go kick Sabrina's ass and then Blaine's." Pyrah cracked her knuckles.

"Perfect idea," Moon smirked. "Let's go for it."

The elevator dinged on the floor, the door opening as the group stepped out. They walked down the surprisingly empty hall to find a heavily locked steel door.

"Pyrah we have to get this door open," Moon said. "Can you melt it?"

"Can I?" Pyrah smirked, taking a deep breath and breathing a powerful Flamethrower at the door. Slowly, it began to melt, leaving a large opening into the room.

The group entered it, seeing a man in what resembled a suit with a red R on the right side pocket. He had black hair thinly cut and black eyes that looked at Moon with a sinister smirk.

"You!" Moon growled, clenching a fist. "You're the guy that brought all those villains together at Aether Foundation! I knew only someone as evil as you could lead Team Rocket!"

"How good of a memory you have," The man chuckled. "Perhaps you should take a moment and think about your next plan of action. The way I see it, I hold all the cards."

"You will leave now," Moon growled. "I won't let your minions wreak havoc here anymore."

"What gives you the authority to do that?" The man smirked. "You see, I have been preparing things here in Kanto for years on end. Distraction in Alola was only phase one. You see, I have begun to make several creations to take out all of you demigoddesses that reside in the mortal realm in one fell swoop before I take out the gods themselves."

"You won't get the chance!" Moon shouted, handing Eve to Violet before lunging for the Team Rocket Boss.

However, before she reached her, a hand grabbed her and threw her backwards. From the shadows emerged a figure that grinned evilly at Moon.

She wore red boots that went almost to her knees. Their soles were bluish green and were about an inch thick. She wore black stockings that went almost to her waist. She wore a red skirt that slightly draped over the stockings. It seemed to hug her body, confirming to it. She wore a black leotard that held tight to her body. Over her breast area, a red band of fabric went over the leotard. In the center of her chest was a purple gem that shone brightly. She wore red gloves that went almost all the way up her arms. They were thicker and seemed like armor. From behind her emerged two tentacles on each side. Two were red and the other blue. They swirled around each other like double helixes, seeming like liquid but still solid. Her hair was down to her shoulders in a rounded fashion and it was almost like it was spiny at the downward facing tips. It was a reddish color and seemed alive in itself. From the sides of her head emerged two red rectangles that seemed to be alive. Across her forehead, a red band emerged that had another gem in the middle. Her eyes were a lilac purple and seemed to be virally moving, scanning Moon like a computer. Her face seemed to be melting almost, but keeping its shape.

"What the hell are you?!" Moon exclaimed, staring down the strange, viral Moémon with shock.

"Greetings, Moon Aquarius," The Moémon said in a strange, distorted voice. "I have been waiting to kill you."

"You won't get the chance," Moon growled, the two beginning to grapple.

Pyrah noticed the leader of Team Rocket smirk and toss an odd colored Moéball at Moon and the virus girl. She tried to breathe fire on it, but before she could, it hit Moon and the virus girl. The light from the Moéball encapsulated both of them and they were both sucked into the Moéball, which blinked.

"Game over, demigoddess," The man smirked, picking up the Moéball. "Now, as for the rest of you, you can face my team. And, after they've beaten you, I'll be taking back what else is mine.

 _With Dawn and Cynthia_

"This is so nice," Dawn leaned back in her chair, her fiancée next to her as she tanned on the Cerulean Beach.

"Ditto," Cynthia muttered, nodding.

"Man, why'd you guys not tell me this was great?" May, the Hoenn Champion asked, yanking up a chair and dragging her girlfriend, Donna, over. "Also, why'd you not tell me Moon was here?"

"You never asked," Cynthia chuckled. "Besides, you weren't here anyway and she was on a journey."

"Just couldn't be satisfied with one region, could she?" Cynthia chuckled. "Now, she's going for two."

"Well, someone has to," Donna shrugged. "It's boring sitting around waiting for challengers."

"Tell me about it," Dawn yawned. "Say, did you guys hear Serena, Lyra, Kris, Rosa, and Hilda went missing?"

"You're awfully calm saying that five Champion level demigoddesses went missing," May sat up in suspicion."

"Rosa, Hilda, and Kris makes sense," Dawn said. "Those guys are super loners. But, yeah, that all five of the other ones are missing is odd."

"What could have happened?" May asked. "I mean, even if they're weaker than us, they're still strong enough to take on gods. What could have possibly beaten them?"

"Perhaps it was a virus?" A distorted voice asked, a flash of purple eyes smirking before three tentacles grabbed a demigoddess each (Donna is Groudon's child and May is Latias'). The respective demigoddesses slashed the tentacles and got ready to attack.

"Oh, come now, ladies," The distorted voice said as its owner stepped out into the open, moving faster than any of the females could see and striking them hard and fast. Before any of them could recover, three purple and white Moéballs were touched to them, the red light encapsulating them and forcing them into the balls.

"Dawn!" Cynthia exclaimed as Dawn was sucked in. "You monster. You've messed with the wrong people."

"Sleep, blonde," The distorted voice blinked at Cynthia, causing her to pass out. "You'll hear me, but just know if you even want to attempt to get your friends back, just head to Saffron."

Cynthia jolted awake an hour later with a well-placed slap to her face.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "What's the big idea… wait, it's you guys!"

"Of course it is," The tallest one said, crossing her arms and smirking. "Now, where's our trainer?"

* * *

Oh no! What's gonna happen with Moon and the rest of the hybrids? And, what's gonna happen with Lillie and them in Lavender Town? Will they all come out ahead or will either group lose something dear? Find out soon.


	20. The Paths that Divide Further

Chapter Nineteen: The Paths the Divide Further

"Your trainer?" Cynthia asked. "Last I heard, she was going on her own journey. Why weren't you with her?"

"You know why." The tallest one smirked.

"Look, I don't have time for this," Cynthia said. "I need to find Dawn and the others."

"Others?" Another of the Moémon said. "Oh no, I hope Psy's alright."

"Psy?" Cynthia asked. "Who's that?"

"She's my, er, partner?" The Moémon said. "She teleported off and now she's gone. I know she's in this region and came here with her own trainer, but I don't know where."

"Well, if she's as tough as you guys, she'll survive," Cynthia said. "Now, I heard there was some Team Rocket activity in Celadon. I'm going to see if I can find out anything. You guys can come with. I think Moon's in trouble too."

"Doesn't sound like her," The tallest Moémon smirked. "I should know."

"This thing that captured Dawn effortlessly beat her, May, and Donna simultaneously," Cynthia said. "It's clearly a big deal."

"Well, we're gonna have to smash her face in and get Moon back," The tallest, Tyra, smirked wide. "I've been itching to fight something."

"Me too!" Wanda, in the back, raised a gloved fist.

"Let's not be hasty," Velvet said. "We need to find them first. Now, Celadon's a good place to start."

"Then, we can hit Silph Co. and see what they could tell us," Cynthia said.

"Yeah," Tyra said. "That should be fun."

"So, how long have you guys been here?" Cynthia asked.

"About ten hours," Sparky said. "I wasn't allowed to surf here, though."

"You and Moon share that aspect of yourselves," Cynthia said.

"What is the reason someone would attack the demigoddess trainers?" Zuzu asked, crossing her arms.

"This Team Rocket would know," Cynthia said. "Fortunately, I happen to have Spirit with me. This will help us teleport there."

"Spirit can teleport?" Velvet asked.

"She can," Cynthia chuckled, tossing out her Moéball.

The Moémon inside looked like a rock, but a cloud of smoke in the shape of a person emerged. It was a strange mix of purple and green and had a creepy grin with big orange eyes.

"Not showing yourself today?" Cynthia asked.

"Nope," The smoke said with a laugh. "So, what do you need, mistress?"

"We need you to teleport us to Celadon." Cynthia said.

"Gonna use me?" Spirit asked.

"If you want," Cynthia said.

"Then, maybe I'll show myself," Spirit snickered. "We'll see. Say, why's the rabbit's bag moving?"

Cynthia turned to notice Velvet had a large bag… and it was wriggling.

"We visited Acerola before we came here," Velvet said.

"Aaaand, we may or may not have "asked" her to come," Sparky grinned. "And her Mimikyu."

"Are you sure that's alright with Moon?" Cynthia asked.

"Hey, she wanted to see us and we wanted her cuteness with us longer," Sparky shrugged.

Two heads poked out of the bag. One was a girl who had purple hair and fake purple feline ears on her head via a headband. Her hair was in several locks that fell to her chin in parts. One lock was held by a crest she had tied in it. She had silver eyes with purple pupils. Her face seemed a little feline, but she was one hundred percent human… genetically.

The other was a girl with long black hair and pale skin. She had long, pale ears that emerged from her hair and had black tips. They were shriveled as if they were made of paper, but seemed different somehow. Her eyes were black with an orange pupil. The bottom half of her face was covered by her shirt. She was clearly a Moémon.

"Hiiiiii!" the purple haired one grinned. "Are we in Kanto? That place sounds so cool."

"I think we are." The other said.

"Why did you put them in a duffel bag?" Cynthia asked.

"They fell asleep and it would look weird if we carried two unconscious beings onto a boat." Velvet said.

"And, a large duffel bag that moves isn't?" Cynthia asked.

"Nah," Tyra said. "These two managed to keep her secure."

"It was a fun ride," The purple haired one said. "I only got seasick once. But now my arms are tired. Can we get out now?"

"Allow me," The blonde said, slashing through with Shadow Claw. The bag opened and the two dropped out.

The purple one was in a dressed that had stitches all over it, making it seem like a ghostly Frankenstein dress. It seemed to be patterned off of her Moémon next to her if one was to be accurate. It was a various mixture of different purples, so haphazard looking it made sense. She had a gold band around her left arm that had some Alolan on it. She wore sandals that were a dark purple. She was a little shorter than Velvet, who was almost the shortest of the team.

The Moémon wore a pale yellow shirt that was long sleeved and went over to her wrists. The shirt ended just below her rear and was jagged at the bottom. There were two large black ovals on the chest portion that were like cartoon eyes drawn in the center of her chest. She wore long black boots that were black in color. They went all the way up to under the shirt. They had small heels on them that were a slightly darker color. A small black skirt poked out from under the shirt. Her right arm was made of shadows, but that was probably due to using Shadow Claw. Her other hand couldn't be seen. A wooden colored tail that seemed to have a lightning bolt shape came out from behind her. Her hair actually went almost all the way down her back.

"What is your relation to these guys?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm a trial captain and they think I'm the cutest one," Acerola grinned, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "This time they snuck me out of the region. But, they thought to write a letter to Uncle so he wouldn't be mad."

"This time?" Cynthia asked.

"Yep," Acerola grinned. "They always try to take me with them, but Uncle always says no. This time, they took Mimikyu, so he'll probably think it's okay."

"I think you two have a problem and the other three have a problem for not stopping you," Cynthia said to Velvet and Sparky.

"Aww, but look at this cute face," Velvet and Sparky held up Acerola towards Cynthia, the Trial Captain flashing an adorable grin.

"Okay, fine she's cute." Cynthia said. "Not Dawn cute, but she's cute all the same."

"That's what everyone says," Acerola said. "But, not about Dawn. This time, they didn't do any rope stuff."

"Woulda been hard to explain to the boat captain," Velvet said. "Plus, Mimikyu was there too."

"I am still amazed Moon manages to rein you five in," Cynthia mused.

"We rein her in too," Tyra crossed her arms.

"But, I remember when they first tried to bring me along," Acerola grinned

 _Flash_

"Well, you guys did great on your trial," Acerola grinned, swaying back and forth. "Have fun on the rest."

"Can we please take her with us?" Velvet asked Moon.

"Guys…" Moon sighed, turning around to walk away with the rest of the team.

When she turned around, she saw Sparky and Velvet holding her above their heads, Acerola holding her arms out.

"Wheee!" She grinned.

"Guys…" Moon shrugged, continuing.

 _Present time_

"Uncle stopped them," Acerola pouted, crossing her arms. "But, I wanted to have fun. I wanna see Moon again."

"I suppose you're going to help find Moon?" Cynthia asked.

"Moon's gone too?" Acerola asked, gasping. "We gotta find her! I'll take temporary command of her team while we go fight!"

"Alright," Cynthia nodded, all of them putting a hand on the rock. Spirit grinned wide, teleporting away.

 _With Lillie and her crew_

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked. "It's definitely getting creepier by the minute."

"This place is haunted," Kachu said. "If it's not creepy, the ghosts aren't doing their job."

"That is true," James gulped. "Hopefully, they're in a good mood."

"Nah," Genny snickered. "You two losers are ghost food."

Jessie and James gulped, huddling closer to the blonde human.

"What about me?" Lillie asked.

"I'll 'feed' off of you in a different way, blondie," Genny said.

"Sorry," Lillie said. "That's not for you."

"Oh, how noble," Genny scoffed. "Saving yourself for your precious girlfriend?"

"I am as a matter of fact," Lillie said. "And, she knows how to treat a person right, even if they're a human. That's something you're clearly lacking in."

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me, princess," Genny shrugged with a grin. "I don't exactly dress to impress or act to impress."

"I've noticed," Lillie said.

"I certainly did too," Nocturna smirked.

"Quiet, lech," Psy chopped her to the ground.

"fine, fine," Nocturna growled, looking over to Kachu.

"You look nice to—" Nocturna attempted to finish her flirting when Kachu landed a Thunder Punch on her face with enough Electricity to light up the sky for a second.

"That was a bit overkill," James said.

"I don't like perverts," Kachu said.

"So, that's where she draws the line," Jessie chuckled. "Borderline racism and sexism is fine, but perversion isn't."

"I can be racist and still not be perverted about it," Kachu said. "Besides, every Rattata stereotype is true."

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed.

"Eh, you haven't proven me wrong," Kachu said.

"Dumb bitch," Katie murmured. "I guess I should do something about that."

"Say, Katie," Lillie said. "I think you're a good choice for in here."

"Why?" Katie asked

"You're naturally immune to Ghost types," Lillie said.

"Oh," Katie said. "Nice. Maybe I'll evolve."

"I hope so," Lillie said. "Not that you're weak, but evolving will definitely help you get stronger."

"Yep," Katie nodded.

"Doesn't matter how strong you get," Kachu said. "We're going up against something only a god can defeat."

"Well, I know a demigoddess and she taught me not to be afraid," Lillie said. "I'm following her example."

"What sort of example would that be?" Kachu asked.

"Well," Lillie said. "One time, she was like a one woman army and saved me from my mother."

 _Flash_

Hau, Moon, and Gladion exited the boat, Moon charging ahead with her team ready.

"Hey, wait up, you idiot!" Gladion shouted at her.

"I wouldn't," Hau said. "It's best she does this."

"What do you—" Gladion asked, only to be interrupted by the sight of Moon and her team mowing through the Aether employees, Moon punching out several.

"What the hell is she doing?" He asked. "She's insane!"

Moon stormed through Aether Paradise, reaching the main floor.

Faba was on the other side, standing in her way.

"Oh dear, poor child," He chuckled. "It seems as if you'll have to get through me."

Before a single Moéball was thrown from Faba, Moon landed a punch straight to his eye. She ran up to the door blocking the castle, her and her team shoving it open. The Team Skull Grunts looked at this display of strength, some gulping.

Moon simply walked past them with her team, not a single Grunt challenging her. Guzma stood in front of her, Moon glaring.

Guzma chuckled, stepping aside.

"I know how this one would end," He said. "You've earned my respect, girly."

Moon kicked down the door to the castle, entering the bedroom.

"Well, that was an entrance," Lusamine said, Moon glaring as she stood right in front of the blonde.

Lillie turned, running over to Moon.

"Moon!" She latched onto her. "I'm so glad you came!"

"I'm here," Moon said, wrapping an arm around her. "Now, I'm going to beat her down and get you out of here."

"She's got Nebby in a Moéball in that cage!" Lillie pointed to the small cage in Lusamine's hand.

"And, with it, I'm going to open the Ultra Wormhole and claim what is mine." Lusamine said. "Stay back, worthless piece of trash. Honestly, Moon, it's surprising that someone with your clear potential takes pity on such a worthless piece of trash like her."

Moon felt her shirt get a little wet. Her team was standing there, looking to Moon for orders on whether or not to attack Lusamine. Moon looked down at Lillie, holding her

Moon released Lillie, who was then held by Velvet, who rubbed her arm comfortingly. Moon walked up to Lusamine, the two staring each other down. The air practically crackled with the tension between the two as the blonde and blunette glared at each other.

"Moon, dear, don't you have an Island Trial to beat," Lusamine asked her.

"Kicking the shit out of you seems like more fun," Moon said, the pearls in her hair tie cracking. "I won't let you hurt Nebby."

"I'm simply forcing her to use her power to open the wormhole," Lusamine said. "Whatever happens next is irrelevant to me."

"I won't let you," Moon growled. "Now, let her go."

"Respect your elders, girl," Lusamine said, taking a step backwards. Moon took a step forwards as Lusamine jumped into a teleporter behind the holographic mirror. Moon ran after her, jumping in as well.

 _Later_

Hau, Gladion, Moon, Lillie, Lusamine, and Guzma had gathered in the room, Moon standing in front of Lusamine as her team charged up their respective attacks. Moon glanced around the room, seeing the cryogenically frozen Moémon. Her expression turned to one of horror as she saw them.

"Ah, I see you have noticed my collection," Lusamine said. "Perfectly protected and preserved."

She glanced at the Moémon, her gaze returning to Moon. She then noticed the tears building in Moon's eyes.

"How… how could you?!" Moon shouted, her horror and sadness emerging in her voice. "How could you do this to them!? The very beings you claim to protect!"

"I am protecting them," Lusamine smirked. "I'm letting them live without consciousness or feelings."

"You bitch!" Moon shouted, her entire team getting ready to tear Lusamine apart, Moon standing in front for the first punch. "You think you're doing good, but you're not! You won't be the one to do this!"

"I don't need to prove that I'm the one capable for this," Lusamine said. "But, I shall. Moon, I will take you on."

"Big mistake," Moon said, her hair tie cracking further. Tyra stepped up to face Lusamine's team. Lusamine sent out her first Moémon, a Bewear Moémon.

The strong fighting type threw a punch for Tyra's face which the Tyranitar Moémon grabbed, smirking.

"I'm not super good at ranged stuff," Tyra said. "But, there's one I learned pretty well."

Tyra took a deep breath, letting loose a Hyper Beam that shook the island they were standing on.

"How are you so strong?!" Lusamine demanded.

"Because we train together!" Moon shouted, landing a right cross on Lusamine's face, sending her sprawling next to the cage.

She then grabbed Lusamine by the throat, shoving her against the wall behind her.

"Moon, no!" Lillie ran up to Moon, holding her arm. "I know she's done evil things, but she's still my mother."

Moon looked at Lusamine, releasing her after an internal debate.

"Be thankful to your daughter," She said with a dark edge to her expression and voice as her team stood next to her, clearly having no intention of holding the trainer back should she try anything. "This "worthless piece of trash" is the only reason a bitch like you is even allowed to live."

Lillie held Moon's arm, knowing full well what Moon's anger could do once she didn't hold it back.

"It doesn't matter," Lusamine stood up, gasping from the 'massage' Moon had given her neck. "I have this."

She pressed the button on the cage, causing electricity to spark out from it. Even in the Moéball, Nebby's cries could be heard. Lillie and Moon both ran towards Lusamine to stop her, but the portal opened and Lusamine stepped into it, dropping the cage as the portal closed.

 _Present_

"Moon couldn't save Nebby, but she tried as hard as she could," Lillie said. "She even helped me take her to a place to revive her and unlock her true power, the forme you saw her become."

"That's sweet" Meowth said, grinning. "Your girlfriend seems pretty cool… and scary at the same time."

Lillie stared at the feline Moémon as her face reddened, her mouth opening wide.

"W-W-We're not dating," Lillie said.

"Really?" Meowth asked, tilting her head. "If someone did that for me and I found them as attractive as you think Moon is, I'd kiss them on the spot."

"W-Well, we… uh… we did kiss… later," Lillie stammered.

"Cool," Meowth said. "Say, there's a tower now."

The group turned to where Meowth was looking to see that there was a tower where there wasn't one before.

"Well," Lillie regained her composure. "Let's go inside. We need to beat this demon down."

"Right," The group said as they entered the tower.

Immediately, once inside, they felt chills run up and down their spines, the very air seeming to reject them.

"What kind of creepy place is this?" James asked. "I get there's a demon here, but this place definitely seems to be a ten on the creep factor."

"Let's just see where it is and snuff it out." Jessie said. "We'll have to make sure it's here."

"Oh, it's here, alright," Genny said. "It's eternally bound to this tower. It can't leave unless killed."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to kill it then," Kachu cracked her knuckles.

"Sounds about right," James said. "Let's just hope it dies quickly."

"This first floor seems empty," Lillie said. She put the Silph Scope back on, revealing an entire group of people, about ten in total. They all seemed to be looking at her. Lillie buckled the scope to her head with a buckle it had for whatever reason and walked up to one behind the counter that was there.

"You see me?" The woman asked, looking at her.

"I do," Lillie nodded. "Why are you here?"

"We are here to tend to the dead," the woman at the desk said.

"Well, are we allowed to go upstairs?" Lillie asked.

"She's nuts," Kachu said.

"No," Jessie said. "I think that scope thing she's wearing allows her to see the dead."

"Good news," Lillie turned to them. "We can go upstairs. But, let's be quick about it. There's the possessed that will fight us, but we should be fine."

"Right," The group nodded as they went upstairs.

 _With Moon's team—Silph Co._

"Give back our trainer!" Pyrah demanded.

"I will not," The leader of Team Rocket said, tossing out a Moéball. "I only need one to defeat you. Now, prepare to face her wrath."

The Moéball opened to reveal a woman that stood taller than Pyrah. She wore brown boots that went a little past her ankle. She wore long socks that were a mud like grey in color, the tops of them being plaid and having buttons to fasten them tighter on her legs. She wore short brown shorts that had belts that ran around her legs a bit. The belts were a dark brown and were loosely fastened. She wore a sleeveless brown shirt that was the same color as the shorts. Over that, she wore a short jacket that went all the way to her wrists. She wore gloves that went over it. They had no fingers and revealed that her fingers were grey. She had a hat that was brown and black. Emerging from it came two ears that were inhuman, almost like a kangaroo's. Her hair was a lighter brown and went to her chin. Her eyes were red and liquid. Held in her arms seemed to be a stuffed animal that looked like a small grey creature. It seemed to resemble her somewhat in its look.

"Kangaskhan, deal with these intruders," He said to the Moémon. "I'm leaving."

"What did they do?" The Moémon, Kangaskhan, said, turning to the boss of Team Rocket.

"It doesn't matter," The man said. "Now, do it or else."

Kangaskhan paused for a moment, squeezing the stuffed animal.

"Alright," She said quietly.

"Good," The man summoned an Abra Moémon from another Moéball, teleporting away. Kangaskhan turned to the trainers, not moving.

"Why aren't you fighting us?" Pyrah asked.

"I don't want to fight." Kangaskhan said quietly. "I just want to go home… but, he has her… and I can't do anything about it."

"Has who?" Violet asked.

"My sister," Kangaskhan said, her eyes watering. "I don't know where, but he has her. He forced me to because I'm very strong for my age."

"Is she one of your species?" Pyrah asked.

"What do you mean?" Kangaskhan asked.

"Is she a Kangaskhan or a different species?" Pyrah asked.

"She is a different species," Kangaskhan said. "I do not know where she is or what the name of it is. Only that she isn't the same as me."

"Well, where are you from?" Pyrah asked.

"Cinnabar," Kangaskhan said. "I'm originally from the Safari Zone, but a trainer caught me and my sister in separate locations and began to raise us both."

"We have a Lapras from Cinnabar that a scientist gave us," Violet said. "And, we're heading there anyway. Why not go with us?"

"Really?" Kangaskhan asked, looking at Violet.

"Yes," Pyrah nodded. "But, first, we have to get our trainer back."

"Oh," Kangaskhan said.

"It's not that we don't want to go right away," Pyrah said. "But, we need to get her so we can get there. Without her, we could be taken as being wild Moémon in a posse or something."

"I… I see," Kangaskhan said, nodding in understanding. "Well, I shall accompany you."

"We'll get your sister back," Pyrah nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you," Kangaskhan smiled, her eyes watering again. "My name is Roo. What are yours?"

"I'm Pyrah," Pyrah said. "I'm the cool one."

"I'm Skyla," Skyla grinned, walking over. "I'm the fun one."

"I'm Felicia!" Felicia raised her hand, jumping up and down. "I'm also the fun one!"

Roo giggled at this, holding her stuffed animal.

"I'm Karrie," Karrie grinned, raising both fists in the air. "I'm the second youngest! I'm ten!"

"Me too," Roo said, a little surprise in her voice at a ten year old being with such a strong group of Moémon.

"Really?" Pyrah's eyes widened. "God, that guy's a monster, using a ten year old like that. But, you sure are tall."

"My sister's younger than I am," Roo said, looking down.

"I'm Shadow," Shadow said, holding up two fingers in a peace sign. "I'm the spooky one."

"You don't seem that spooky," Roo said.

"I'm just the Ghost type," Shadow grinned wide.

"I am Violet," Violet said. "I am the Grass type one. And, this is Eve, Moon's 'daughter'. She is the cute one."

"Hey," Skyla, Karrie, and Felicia said. "I'm the cute one too, right?"

"She is odd," Roo knelt down, looking at Eve, who stared into her eyes. The newborn then sneezed, blinking as her body flashed for a second.

"We have no clue what species she is," Violet said. "One of those Rocket members referred to her as Mewthree, but I have no idea what that means."

"Well, she is definitely the cute one." Roo said, Skyla, Felicia, and Karrie gasping in shock and mock hurt.

"Well, let's go and get Moon back," Pyrah said. "He stole the Master Ball with her in it. Let's go."

They rushed down the hall to the stairs, heading down as fast as they could. Pyrah even jumped down between the stairs, using her wings to land.

"Hey, it's you guys again," The scientist from earlier said, seeing them. "Did you save the president?"

"The guy ran away," Pyrah said. "We have to go rescue our trainer."

"I understand," The scientist said. "Just please make sure you get that Lapras safely to Cinnabar. The opening mechanism is a bit tricky, so I think it's broken, but she's a wiz with Moéballs. She's my go-to repair girl. She's actually from some other region and she brought over her partner and sister with her."

"Really?" Pyrah asked. "Cool."

"Yeah," The scientist said. "She is friends with some important person over in a different region. Her and her sister are visiting there."

"Well I guess we'll see her in Cinnabar," Pyrah said. "We're gonna get Moon back."

"Good luck," The scientist said.

"thanks," Moon's team said as they and Roo left the building.

"So," a voice said from nearby. "You're the ones she's running with now, huh?"

 _With Moon_

The blunette blinked her eyes, waking up. She could sense several presences around her, but couldn't see anything. Trying to move, she found she couldn't. Her arms and legs were restricted. Her arms were spread out wide and her legs held together.

" _This feels familiar,"_ She mused in her thoughts. _"Let's see, which odd dream about Lillie was it… oh, right, the one where she went all creepy. Was a pretty big turn on, though… though, she's clearly not here… where am I?"_

Moon took a deep breath in through her nose, not opening her mouth since she wanted a scent and not speech. She couldn't smell anything, yet she detected a weird feeling. Like she wasn't anywhere, yet spread across the entirety of the world.

"Subject: Oak, comma, Moon Aquarius. Status: awake." A voice said from in front of her. "Accessing greeting, class: personal."

At this, a much softer, yet still just as autonomous sounded out from the same direction.

"Greetings," The voice said pleasantly. "I am the Personally Oriented Receptionist of You, Genetic Oversight, and Networking. However, due to the length of this, you may call me PORYGON."

"Um, okay…" Moon said. "So, uh, PORYGON, can you tell me where I am?"

"Affirmative," PORYGON said. "Subject: Oak, comma, Moon Aquarius now resides within Moéball, class: Master Ball, ID Number: 2016730 (A/N: that is actually two numbers, both referring to Primarina). Moéball, Class: Master Ball, ID Number 2016730 is currently in possession of Rocket Executive: Giovanni, registered location: Celadon City Moémon Personal Computer (MPC). Date registered: November Sixteenth."

"Okay, can you speak in something that I don't get confused at every two words?" Moon asked. "It's kinda hard to understand the technical stuff."

"Understood," PORYGON said. "Accessing Speech Patterns. Altering… Altering… Altering… Altering complete."

"Thanks," Moon said. "Now why can't I see?"

"Answer: you are blindfolded," PORYGON said.

"Can you take it off and let me out of whatever's holding me to the wall here?" Moon asked.

"Affirmative," PORYGON nodded, snapping her fingers. Moon dropped to her knees, half expecting to be blinded by the lights in the room, but she wasn't. In fact, the room wasn't that bright at all. It was full of red and blue lines and data moving across the walls, but it wasn't bright. It was pleasantly dull, actually.

Moon took a good look at PORYGON, noting her features.

She wore black shoes with a buckle that went over them. Her socks were white and went up past her knees. She wore a black skirt that left three inches of exposed skin between them and the socks. She wore a dark blue vest that had several buttons on it. Under that, she wore a white dress shirt as well as a light blue tie. She wore a long, pink lab coat that went past her knees a little. The pocket protectors were a bluish green and the border of the coat was as well. The sleeves were bluish green as well, almost completely covering her hands. The bottom halves of her fingers emerged from them to show they were there. Her hair was very wild, being like an actual bush on her hair. It was also a bluish green and went past her shoulder blades at the lowest point. She wore circular glasses that went over her pink eyes. Her eyes seemed to be taking in everything at once and processing it. They were still very nice. Every few seconds, she would seem to 'glitch out' in a sense, her body becoming a distorted mess, only to be corrected a second later.

"Why do you glitch like that?" Moon asked, concerned.

"Answer: Data is corrupted due to virus infection." PORYGON replied. "As such, upgrade is required."

"Are you okay?" Moon asked.

"Condition: stable," PORYGON said. "Time until total shutdown: ten days without upgrade."

"Is this what the inside of a Moéball looks like?" Moon asked.

"Incorrect," PORYGON said. "Location: Moémon Personal Computer."

"Huh," Moon said. "Well, do you know where I can get out?"

"Negative," PORYGON said. "Data regarding exit is corrupted. Upgrade is required."

"Who else is trapped here?" Moon asked.

"Subject: Platinum, comma Dawn." PORYGON stated as if reciting it. "Subject: Crystal, comma, Suicune. Subject: Raikou, comma, Lyra. Subject: Xernea, comma, Serena. Subject: Reshira, comma, Hilda. Subject: Reshira, comma, Rosa. All are detained in Moéballs: Class: Master Ball under ownership of Team Rocket."

"Well, can you take me to them?" Moon asked. "Team Rocket can't have anything good planned for them and I have to stop them."

"Affirmative," PORYGON nodded, glitching once again.

"Say, what does your 'upgrade' look like?" Moon asked.

"Upgrade resembles disc," PORYGON said. "Contains: programming required to purge system of virus."

"Well, I got a weird disc from Aether House after I helped beat some guys out of the mansion," Moon said. "Would that help?"

"Answer: unknown," PORYGON said. "Solution: Reveal disc."

"Uh, sure," Moon said, fishing through her stuff to find said disc. "Hold on, I know I kept it."

"Prerogative: Waiting." PORYGON said.

"Thanks," Moon said. "Don't worry, this should help fix your system once I find it."

"Response: Thank you," PORYGON said, glitching once again. "Subject: Oak, comma, Moon Aquarius displaying kindness. Emotion not registered."

"Ah, here it is," Moon found the disc and held it out to PORYGON. "So, what do you do with this?"

PORYGON took the disc, looking down at it as if scanning it. She then proceeded to hold it to her chest. It seemed to fuse with her body, disappearing into her once she'd absorbed it.

"Upgrade: zero percent complete." PORYGON said. "Initializing upgrade."

"Well, while you're rebooting," Moon said. "Let's find my friends."

"Affirmative," PORYGON nodded, floating behind Moon.

"So, what exactly can you do?" Moon asked as they searched for Moon's friends.

"Capabilities: altering data of Moémon Personal Computer to provide pleasant experience for Moémon residing within," PORYGON listed. "Virus removal, battle strength: Level Fifty Five."

"Wow," Moon said. "That's pretty cool. You ever thought of leaving the MPC?"

"Option has not occurred," PORYGON spoke. "Action is possible, however the occurrence has not happened yet."

"Well, how about you and me leave?" Moon asked. "I got a couple of friends who love technical stuff. Maybe you'd love to spend time with them?"

"Option: contemplating," PORYGON said. "Perhaps this could be an option."

"Sweet," Moon said. "I guarantee you'll have fun. Who knows? Maybe you could upload yourself to some of their stuff and help them with protocols and stuff."

"Possibility: high," PORYGON said. "Upgrade: initialized. Beginning upload. Upload: one percent complete."

"That's kinda fast, I guess," Moon said. "How long do you estimate till it's done?"

"Estimated time: ten minutes," PORYGON spoke in a robotic voice. She seemed to be glitching less as they continued.

"So, how close are we to any of my friends?" Moon asked.

"Subjects: one thousand meters directly ahead." PORYGON said. "Status: Awake."

"Good," Moon said. "It may take all of us to get out of here, so I hope you can help us."

"Affirmative," PORYGON nodded. "Assistance: capable."

"Thanks," Moon said. "Say, you able to upgrade to a super computer level?"

"Data: not found," PORYGON said. "Maximum status: unknown. Upgrade variant: Version two point zero."

"So, that would bring you to be… what?" Moon asked.

"Future status: Personally Oriented Receptionist of You, Genetic Oversight, and Networking, version: two point zero." PORYGON stated.

"So, basically, PORYGON 2?" Moon raised an eyebrow.

"Correct," PORYGON stated. "Question: why does Subject: Oak, comma, Moon Aquarius wish to fight?"

"I love it, I guess," Moon shrugged. "It's fun."

"Query not understood," PORYGON stated. "Explain: fun battles."

"It's just something you feel," Moon said. "I like it."

"Like?" PORYGON asked in the first sentence she'd asked that wasn't technical.

"Yeah," Moon said. "Stuff that gives you a positive feeling, like battling. You got anything like that?"

"Scanning…" PORYGON said, her eyes blinking. "Likes discovered: Data, machinery, Subject: Oak, comma, Moon Aquarius."

"You… like me?" Moon asked.

"Subject: Oak, comma Moon Aquarius produces feelings of positivity within this particular Personally Oriented Receptionist of You, Genetic Oversight, and Networking unit." PORYGON stated. "As such, Subject: Oak, comma, Moon Aquarius has been reclassified as Friend: Moon Aquarius."

"Well, I'd enjoy your friendship," Moon chuckled. At that statement, PORYGON let out a small smile of her own.

"Seems you do show emotions and aren't just data," Moon said. "That's good."

"Data composition composes only ten percent of my core," PORYGON stated. "Fifty percent is comprised of flesh and bone and forty percent is comprised of machinery."

"Interesting," Moon said. "Well, friend, let's find my friends and we can help you make some new ones. My friends, Lanette and Bridgette, love to work with computers and stuff. They even built the MPC systems for Hoenn. I'm sure they'd enjoy your company. How's that sound?"

"Positive," PORYGON stated. "Opportunity: welcomed. Accepted."

"Great," Moon grinned. "I'm sure you'll love it better than in here anyway."

"Summary of current residence: abysmal." PORYGON stated. "Preference: I would like to leave with Friend: Moon Aquarius."

"Sure," Moon nodded. "After we find my friends, we're all gonna get out together."

"Affirmative," PORYGON gave another smile. Moon smiled back, liking the fact that she got the very technical Moémon to smile.

"I think I can sense my friends," Moon said after a bit. "Hopefully, they're okay."

"Status: unharmed," PORYGON looked ahead. "Upload: fifteen percent."

"That's a pretty fast update," Moon said. "Say, with your new upgrade, you gonna get a shiny new look?"

"Data: unknown," PORYGON stated. "System upgrade parameters: unknown."

"That's fine," Moon said. "I'll still like you either way."

"Thank you," PORYGON stated in a non-technical way.

"You're welcome," Moon said.

The two then came upon all of Moon's friends, both the ones that were in the region and those that weren't, in similar positions to Moon when she'd woken up. Moon pulled them all down, freeing them.

"Wow, Moon, you're not on time, like usual," May stuck her tongue out in a playful grin.

"At least I don't need to blow a flute and have my legendary mom carry me around my region," Moon stuck her own tongue out.

"Hey, my mom is a great soarer," May said, stretching. "I sure love the exhilarating feel of her flying. Don't lie, you enjoyed it."

"Of course I did," Moon rolled her eyes. "Latias is the best mom next to my mortal moms,"

"Damn straight," May cracked her knuckles. "Now, what's the story?"

"Team Rocket is behind this," Moon said. "The leader caught all of us for his plan and to get us out of the way."

"Is that that guy who led those alternate versions of our enemies?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Moon said, nodding.

"Hate that guy," Rosa said, crossing her arms. "That creep Ghetsis was there."

"That guy's pretty scary," Hilda nodded.

"The most out of place one was Lysandre," Serena said, beginning to think.

"That's not the point," Moon said. "Apparently, he created something to match powers with gods and Veronica barely managed to hide it away. He's made a couple of other variants, one of which is in possession of my team."

"Then it's perfectly safe," Kris shrugged. "I mean, it's a Champion level team."

"No," Moon shook her head. "It's my second team, the team I started this journey in Kanto with."

"How strong are they?" Lyra asked.

"I have a Charizard with Blaze and a shapeshifting goddess child as part of it," Moon shrugged. "Should be safe enough."

"You have a Charizard?" Serena gasped. "I can't believe you have something so rare! Does it have Blaze?"

"She's not mastered it, but she has gone into it once." Moon said. "Now, the only thing to do is get out of this MPC."

"Who's the other one?" Donna nodded to PORYGON.

"I am the Personally Oriented Receptionist of You, Genetic Oversight, and Networking," PORYGON stated. "However, as that is a long name, simply refer to me as PORYGON."

"Sounds cool," Dawn said. "You on our side?"

"I am," PORYGON said.

"I'm gonna take her to Lanette and Bridgette." Moon said. "She should have tons of fun with them."

"Are they visiting?" May asked. "I've been meaning to see them again."

"Yep," Moon said. "They're in Cinnabar last I heard."

"Upgrade fifty percent," PORYGON stated.

"Ooh, interesting." May said. "So how do we get out of here?"

"You don't," A distorted voice came as the virus girl from earlier emerged from the floor, her face dripping and oozing as she smirked.

"Who are you?" Kris asked.

"Call me Deoxys," The virus girl smirked. "I'm going to show you just how soon you can burn. I'll kill all of you goddess spawn, one by one."

* * *

What will happen to the groups? Will Team Rocket be stopped? Find out soon (but not next chapter).


	21. Revelation of a Demigoddess

Chapter Twenty: Unleashing of the Powers of a Goddess

"You're not going to beat us," Moon said. "There's no way we'll let you do that."

"Like you have a choice," Deoxys smirked, stepping forward. "I was crafted specifically to beat all of you. There's no way you losers can beat me."

"We're going to destroy you," Moon said.

"Prove it," Deoxys smirked.

"Upgrade sixty percent," PORYGON said.

"We'll stop you," Dawn said. "You can't beat us all together."

"I beat all of you losers," Deoxys said. "But, bring it on. I'll indulge you."

The girls rushed for Deoxys, PORYGON standing back. Moon landed a blow on Deoxys face while Dawn, May, Donna, and Rosa went for the gut. Kris, Lyra, Hilda, and Serena went low, going for the legs.

"You're pretty good," Deoxys said. "For a bunch of amateurs."

She slammed a fist into Moon's face, kneeing the girls on her torso and the girls on her legs she slammed together.

The girls filed back, clenching their fists.

"We have to figure out something," Moon said. "I think I got an idea."

"One at a time," Rosa said. "We do this,"

"Bingo," Moon smirked. "Let's do it."

Moon rushed for Deoxys first, beginning to grapple with the virus Moémon. Deoxys, however, proved to be more than she was expecting, grabbing her arms and driving a foot into her gut.

"You guys are pathetic," Deoxys smirked. "I mean, I'm not even trying with you guys and I can easily destroy you."

"Well, how about this then?" Moon asked, slamming a fist into Deoxys' chin and knocking her down. She tossed her to Kris, who smashed her down with both fists. Dawn picked her up, slamming her onto the ground, Serena dropping down with a fist that shook the ground a little.

"Seems you guys are pretty good after all," Deoxys smirked. "I guess I'll have to use my other formes."

"Other… formes?" The demigoddesses asked, shocked.

"Yep," Deoxys smirked. "Watch this one."

Deoxys' face began melting into a strange ooze as she began to change forms.

She still wore red boots that went almost to her knees. Their soles were a much darker bluish green and had spikes on the bottom like cleats. She now wore green stockings that went almost to her waist. She wore a green one piece leotard that seemed to hug her body, confirming to it, her skirt having disappeared. Over her breast area, a red band of fabric went over the leotard. In the center of her chest was a purple gem that shone brightly. She wore red gloves that went almost all the way up her arms. They now gave her fingers the appearance of claws and became a little larger, seeming to be goop and metamorphic. They were thicker and seemed like armor. From behind her emerged two tentacles on each side. Two were red and the other blue. They ended in sharp points and waved threateningly at the group of demigoddesses. Her hair stood up and had three points on it, two on the sides and one on the top. It was a reddish color and seemed alive in itself. The two rectangles morphed into a sort of mask that formed around her mouth like sharp teeth. Across her forehead, a red band emerged that had another gem in the middle. Her eyes were a deep brownish purple now and seemed to be strengthening, staring at the group. Her face still seemed to be melting almost, but keeping its shape.

"How about we play?" Deoxys smirked evilly, her entire body sending out danger signals as her power had skyrocketed immensely.

"This is my Attack Forme," Deoxys said, her voice becoming further distorted. "Obviously, I'm far more powerful than before."

"Power increase: one thousand percent." PORYGON stated, analyzing the virus.

"Oh, it looks like you've got a new friend," Deoxys said in a mocking tone. "Would be a shame if someone killed her."

"If you even think about it—" Moon said before two of Deoxys' tentacles pierced PORYGON through the chest.

"Armor breached," PORYGON stated. "Life capacity: ninety percent. Virus: detected."

"You bitch," Moon rushed for Deoxys, throwing a punch onto her face. However, Deoxys grabbed her fist with her hand, kicking Moon in the gut.

"You don't get it, do you?" She asked mockingly. "I was made to beat you losers at your best! There's no way you'll beat me in these restricted forms."

"We won't let you get away with this," Dawn said, helping Moon up and standing next to her.

"Us either," The rest of the demigoddesses said. Deoxys smirked wide, removing the tentacles from PORYGON, who dropped to her knees, a strange mix of blood, oil, and what could be assumed to be data beginning to drip out of her body.

"PORYGON!" Moon exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

"Life capacity: eighty five percent." PORYGON stated, holding her hands over the holes. "Upgrade status: Eighty five percent."

"Alright," Moon said, pulling a Potion from her pocket and spraying it on the data Moémon. "This should help."

"Thank you, Friend: Moon Aquarius." PORYGON stated.

"You're welcome," Moon said, glaring at Deoxys.

"You know what?" Moon said, standing once she'd made sure PORYGON was stable. "I'm sick and tired of people hurting my friends."

"Seems like it happens a lot with you," Deoxys smirked, clenching a fist.

"Enough," Moon growled, her eyes flashing purple as she walked towards Deoxys. Her hair tie cracked all the way around. "I'm going to end your little battle and then I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone again."

"I think I'll have the final say," Deoxys said, all four tentacles stabbing for Moon. However, the blunette grabbed the tentacles, moving them aside, unable to fully stop their momentum.

"You're done," Moon said, her hair tie exploding into sparkling water and evaporating. "Now, it's my turn."

 _Elsewhere—with the Kimono Sisters_

"It seems Moon has chosen her path," Kuni said.

"It's such a shame," Zuki said. "Though, perhaps she was backed into a corner."

"I doubt there's much here that could push her into a corner," Naoko said.

"I feel her power," Miki said. "But, also… anger. Her emotions are overpowering the restrictions."

"Hopefully, she learns to control them," Sayo said. "Lugia will be trying to force her to come more than ever."

 _With Azula_

"Good luck, my little mermaid," Azula smirked, sipping her tea. "Show 'em what we taught you."

 _With Moon_

Moon's eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Her power began to slowly rise as she concentrated. It had been a while since she'd last unlocked her true powers, the same as the rest of the demigoddesses. They had no need once the major threats they faced on the level of gods were taken care of. But, Moon knew this was going to be a fight she couldn't afford to hold back on.

Her hair began to move, its motion similar to if she were underwater. It began to glow, flashing as what resembled a mix of water and data began to pool and gather in it. Her clothes began to billow as she summoned her powers of godhood once again.

The other demigoddesses stood back, unsure about whether or not to use their own powers or not.

The wind around Moon began to increase, blowing her long hair faster and faster as the power of the demigoddess began to skyrocket immensely. She took deep breaths as she began to glow from the release of the godlike powers held within her. Her hair began to shine purple, streaks of blue still prevalent as her long hair continued to billow. The power emitting from Moon was intense, but nothing any of the other demigoddesses were surprised by, having similar power of their own.

Moon took a deep breath, letting out a yell of power as a shockwave of wind and water exploded out from her. She opened her eyes, which were a blazing purple, the wind and water forming a vortex around her as the daughter of Lugia and Azula had unleashed her true power, unrestrained by any means.

"Now, this is more like it!" Deoxys grinned wide. "But, I'm just getting started. Let's see just how well you do against me—"

Moon's fist connected with Deoxys face with an impact that could shatter steel. The virus Moémon went out of sight by the force of the blow Moon dealt. However, before she could hit the ground, Moon was behind her, kicking her into the air as she used the wind and her Water powers to race after her, slamming her into the ground. The demigoddess held her hands above her head, charging up a huge ball of water. She concentrated, summoning the Water in an orb that rivaled the size of a Spirit Bomb (A/N: for those of you who've seen Primarina's Z-Move, it totally looks like a Spirit Bomb). She then thrust her hands towards Deoxys, the ginormous orb falling like a huge rock towards her.

The huge ball of water exploded on Deoxys, sending out huge shockwaves around her, a vortex of wind whipping the water up and sending Deoxys up with it. Moon moved almost impossibly fast, striking Deoxys with blinding speed over and over again. She eventually kicked her to the ground, landing in front of her.

"Oh, that was intense," Deoxys stood up, cracking her neck. "If it weren't for my Attack Forme having such poor defenses, I'd have stood up to that one. But, I suppose it's time to show you what's so special about me."

The virus Moémon's tentacles pointed towards Moon, a strange, powerful Psychic energy gathering in them as the entire air seemed to radiate the energy. Moon walked towards Deoxys, charging a Water attack in her hand as she continued to glare.

"Jeez, you'd think you'd say something," Deoxys smirked. "But, I guess I'll just have to beat you down and settle for your screams."

Deoxys let loose the Psychic type energy she had charged up, firing it straight at Moon. The evil Psychic attack rushed for the demigoddess, who fired her own Water attack to block it. However, the blast overpowered hers, striking her at full force and knocking the wind out of her as it made her scream in pain from the sheer Psychic power.

"How'd ya like that?" Deoxys said. "That was my Psycho Boost. Pretty strong, right?"

Moon stood up, a little shakily as she walked towards Deoxys again.

"You're going to have to deal with us now," Dawn said, she and the others standing in front of Deoxys. "All of us."

"You make a great point," Deoxys cracked her knuckles. "But, you know what the best part about viruses is?"

"Doesn't matter," The demigoddesses said, unleashing their powers. They all closed their eyes to unleash their full powers, their various limiters breaking off of them in their transformations.

Kris and Lyra let loose majestic, almost sacred flames, their hair turning a rainbow shade as their eyes glowed orange. A rainbow aura burst into life around them as it seemed as some godly power emerged from them. Powerful wings burst from behind them, rainbow in color. Ho-Oh's twin daughters stood ready for combat.

May let loose an aura of grace as her hair turned white and red, her eyes turning a brilliant, golden color. Draconic energy flowed through her as well, a strange Psychic power seeming to emanate from her as well. This was the power of Latias' daughter, the daughter of the Eon Legendary.

Donna's hair burned with the very power of the earth itself, her eyes turning gold as well. Her aura seemed to come from the earth itself (despite them not actually being on the ground at the moment), seemingly implying that she had dominion over it. The power of the daughter of Groudon flowed through her veins, revealing itself fully as she let out a roar.

Time seemed to distort as Dawn let hers loose, her eyes turning red and her hair silver. Around her, some things seemed to be moving slower and others faster. Her hair billowed slowly. The daughter of Dialga gave a Roar that shook Time itself, her aura bursting out with her intense power. Gears made of some strange sort of energy seemed to appear around her, showing off her power. Her skin seemed to harden like Steel. She glared at Deoxys, her powers fully unleashed as a Draconic aura appeared as well. This was the daughter of Dialga in the flesh.

Rosa's very aura caused electrical currents in the air to discharge, her eyes turning a bold blue and her hair a blackish blue. Her clothing turned a little blacker as well, mimicking her status. Draconic power emerged from her as electricity continued to crackle around her. The daughter of Zekrom fixed her glare on Deoxys, electricity emitting from her eyes.

Hilda's aura caused flames to burst from her as her hair turned pure white, her eyes becoming blue as well. Once again, Draconic energy emerged from her, powerful flames bursting from her body. Reshiram's daughter stood next to Rosa as their powers seemed to grow stronger simply from being next to each other.

Serena's body seemed to decay the very molecules around her as she powered up. Her hair turned an ashy white color, becoming longer and flowing in the wind her decay gave forth to. Two large, bloody, claw like wings that seemed like death burst forth from her back, wrapping around her like a cocoon. Her eyes turned black, the blue in them decaying and disintegrating. She faced Deoxys with a look and aura that reeked of death. The full power of Yveltal's daughter rose up and burst forth like the Grim Reaper.

Each transformation was just as brilliant as Moon's, making a powerful show of immense strength coming from the demigoddesses. This was their true power, the power they'd used to battle the gods themselves; Dawn taking both Dialga and Palkia on with assistance from Giratina in Sinnoh, Rosa and Hilda having taken on Reshiram and Zekrom at separate times in Unova, Kris and Lyra taking on Ho-Oh in Johto, Donna and May battling Groudon and Kyogre until Rayquaza showed up in Hoenn, Serena having battled Yveltal among the crumbling hideout of Team Flare in Kalos. Deoxys grinned sinisterly, clenching her fists.

"Upgrade status: Ninety percent." PORYGON stated quietly.

"Man, you guys are tough," She grinned. "But, there's one thing about viruses you don't quite get: we multiply."

 _With Moon's team_

"Who are you guys?" Pyrah asked.

"I sense a strong power coming from them." Violet said. "These guys clearly have some intense experience. This has to be Moon's old team."

"Bingo," The tallest said, crossing her arms with a smirk. "Cyn's been tellin' us all about how you took on that Magmar chick."

"I did," Pyrah said. "I've never been able to reactivate the power I used though."

"Get yourself into a stressful situation," The tall Moémon shrugged. "It'll happen."

"Sounds like a plan," Pyrah smirked. "I want to fight you guys. That should do it."

"When you get as tough as us, you can," The tall Moémon said.

"So, who are you guys?" Skyla asked.

"These guys are so cool!" Felicia teleported onto the tallest one's head. "This is Tyra! She's the strongest one."

The feline Moémon then teleported to each other member's head, introducing them.

"This is Zuzu." She teleported onto the one with purple hair and a kimono. "She's the quiet and fast one."

"This one's Velvet," She teleported onto the Lopunny Moémon. "She's the kidnapper of the group."

"Wait, the what?" Pyrah asked.

"That's why we're here!" Acerola grinned a grin that made her look younger, holding up her hand as well as Mimikyu's.

"Who… are you?" Pyrah asked.

"I'm Acerola and this big softy's Mimikyu," Acerola pulled Mimikyu into a close hug, nuzzling their faces together.

"This one's Sparky," Felicia teleported onto the Alolan Raichu. "She's also a kidnapper, but she's a good surfer!"

"Moon's team was weirder than I thought," Violet mused.

"This one's Wanda!" Felicia teleported onto the Crabominable Moémon's head. "She's the other strong one, but she's not as strong as Tyra! But, don't tell her I said that!"

"Still as mouthy as ever, I see," Wanda chuckled, pulling Felicia down by her tail. "Now, introduce us to her current team."

"Okay!" Felicia grinned, teleporting to Pyrah.

"This is Pyrah!" Felicia exclaimed. "She's like a Super Saiyan or something!"

"What?" Moon's team asked.

"This one's Skyla!" Felicia had already moved on. "She's just like me!"

"We're awesome together!" Skyla grinned.

"Oh god no," Moon's team gasped in unison.

"This one's Karrie!" Felicia teleported to the youngest. "She's ten!"

"Best keep her away from Officer Jenny," Violet muttered. (A/N: If you've ever watched Pokémon 'Bridged from Onekids Entertainment, that joke is a little funnier)

"This one's Shadow!" Felicia moved behind the Gengar Moémon. She's a Goth type!"

"Ghost," Shadow said.

"Oh, right," Felicia grinned. "Ghost."

"This one is Roo," Felicia grinned. "We're taking her to her trainer in Cinnabar and also this busted Moéball to Lanette and Bridgette, whoever they are."

"Oh, man, haven't seen those two in a while," Tyra said. "We're definitely following."

"This one's Violet!" Felicia teleported over to the ninja. "She's a ninja!"

"I can see that," Zuzu said. She and Violet locked eyes, seemingly sizing each other up.

"This little cutie in her arms is Eve!" Felicia picked up the newborn. "She's super cute!"

"How old is she?" Tyra asked.

"She's a newborn," Felicia grinned. "Moon's her mom!"

"Well, so her and Lillie finally went and did it," Tyra said, the rest of Moon's team snickering.

"Did what?" Felicia asked.

"Nothing," Tyra said. "Let me see her kid."

"Okay!" Felicia grinned, holding Eve out to Tyra, who held her up in front of her. Eve looked the Tyranitar Moémon in the eyes, sneezing as she let out a Focus Blast the hit Tyra in the forehead.

Immediately, her clothing and body changed. Her dress turned into a red colored martial arts uniform. The uniform had some fur on the top, which matched the color of the uniform. It had long sleeves and pants, which covered her feet. Her glovelike armwear had stayed on, becoming red as well. Her boots turned red as well. They seemed a bit thinner in the fur department. Under her top was a dark orange shirt. Her hair also turned into a dark red and parts of it became spikier. Her nonhuman ears shifted in color as well, flopping down like rabbit's ears. Her eyes bled out and into them bled a strong red. She blinked at Tyra, who was shocked to say the least.

"What is she?" Tyra asked as Eve sneezed, turning back to her previous look.

"I have no idea," Violet said. "She uses a move and turns into its type. Moon found her egg in Celadon and we've been taking care of it until she hatched from it. Moon just took her in as her own."

"Well, you better keep her safe," Tyra handed her back to Violet. "Somethin' like that's bound to attract trouble."

"We're keeping a watch on her until we get Moon back," Felicia grinned.

"Perhaps you should keep a close eye on her," Cynthia said. "She seems to be a bit mischievous."

"Well, that's cuz she hangs out with us." Skyla declared.

"Definitely Moon's team," Cynthia sighed.

"Let's go and rescue Moon," Acerola said. "We need to rescue her and the rest. Into Celadon we go."

"Right," They nodded, Acerola walking off.

"Um, Acerola," Cynthia said. "Celadon's the other way."

"Wait, what?" Acerola asked, turning around, only to be pulled over to the group by Mimikyu.

"Let's go," Cynthia said. Eve's ears twitched as they walked off to head to Celadon to engage in the breaking out of Moon and the rest.

 _With Lillie_

"Jeez, of all the times I would definitely want that Thunderstone," Kachu said as the group prepared to ascend the stairs to the second floor of the Moémon Tower.

"But, you'd be weak to Ghost types," Lillie said.

"How the hell would I be weak to Ghost types?" Kachu asked.

"You'd be part Psychic," Lillie said.

"Wait, what?" Kachu asked. "Since when?"

"Uh, I think that's only in Alola," Katie said.

"Oh," Lillie said. "Well, then what types are Raichu here?"

"Just Electric," Kachu said. "The hell? Psychic type?"

"Here's what one looks like?" Lillie pulled out a picture of Moon's team, pointing Sparky out to the Electric type.

"They can fly there?!" She exclaimed. "Man, Kanto Raichu are lame! Is it a different stone?"

"I think it's just the air of Alola," Lillie said.

"Dammit," Kachu grumbled. "Well, either way, I could use some stronger moves. Raichu got some great moves to utilize."

"Like what?" Lillie asked.

"Thunder for one," Kachu said. "I just can't muster up the juice for beating the shit out of anyoe with it. Raichu better use Electricity."

"Yeah," Jessie said. "Hopefully, she'll use it to be less snarky too."

"What was that?" Kachu turned around to face them.

"Nothing," Jessie said.

"Thought so," Kachu turned around. "Now, let's go upstairs and fight all these nuns and Ghosts that are supposed to be up here."

"Right," Everyone nodded, steeling themselves for the fight, Wobuffet giving a "Wobuffet!" and saluting.

"This place is definitely creepier than the first floor," Flora said as they ascended the stairs. The very air seemed to be thicker and darker as well as far more ghastly.

"Yeesh, this place is scary," Meowth hid behind Jessie peeking out from behind her hair. "How soon till we get outta here?"

"Probably once we stop whatever it is we need to stop," Jessie said. "Hopefully, it'll be cliché and killing it brings peace and clear skies back to here."

"Well, it is the source of the demonic energy here," Kachu said. "So, it should do that."

"Let's just make sure," James said. Victreebel jumped onto him, munching on his hair and seemingly oblivious to the situation at hand, despite having a careful eye out.

"There's a nun," Kachu said. "Fitting we kick their asses first."

"Well, who wants to fight?" Lillie asked. "We'll just use one from each of us. Who goes first?"

"I'll handle this," Kachu stepped up. The nun turned to look at her, a hollow gaze in her eyes as she looked at the Electric type. A sick, ghostly wail emerged from her lips, causing the other humans to shudder as they heard it.

"Just getready to fight," Kachu said, regaining her composure. The nun stepped back, the Moéball floating out and the Moémon within popping out.

The Moémon seemed to have no solid mass. She seemed to have no feet but that may have been a trick due to her dress. Said dress was black with a bit of purple mixed in for looks. It had white frills on the bottom and around the waist. A deep, lavender colored ribbon was tied around her waist, a bow pattern on the front. The dress had a white collar that was draped down. Another purple colored ribbon was tied to the collar, holding it together. This one was much smaller though. The dress was sleeveless and showed her arms. Her arms (and skin in general) were very pale, ghostly so even. Two small fangs emerged from her mouth, poking out. Her hair was a toxic purple color, seemingly like a ghostly flame or cloud of gas. It went to her dress' bottom and even further, moving as if it had no solid substance. It draped down, just over her eyes. Her eyes were a bloody red, the same color as her trainer's eyes. Except these seemed more focused, lively even.

"Gross," Lillie said. "We fought one of these before. This nun is possessed. It seems these Ghost types possess them and use them for their purposes. All we need to do is beat the Moémon and they'll retreat."

"Easy," Kachu charged up Electricity in her fists.

"Be careful," Lillie said. "It's also Poisonous."

"Joy," Kachu slammed her hands together, sending a bolt of electricity straight for the ghostly Moémon.

The Moémon fazed through the Electricity, moving close to Kachu, the Pikachu Moémon using the opportunity to kick her in the throat. The Moémon couldn't react in time, getting knocked back. Kachu then let loose a powerful Thunderbolt that shocked her. The Moémon screamed out in pain, Kachu letting loose with a powerful Electro Ball.

The Moémon dodged it, snickering as she got close.

"You're pretty bad at this," She said, reaching up to touch Kachu. However, the Electric Moémon used her Electricity all over her body, and gave the Ghost type a nasty shock. Kachu slammed a fist into her face, firing a powerful Electro Ball off into it.

"You're pretty good," The Moémon snickered further. "I stand corrected. But you lot will never survive this place. You're as good as dead."

"Leave," Hikari stated, wiggling a finger at her. Immediately, a Void opened up, swallowing the Ghost type and the trainer. Both the Ghost type and the trainer screamed in agony as the darkness swallowed them.

"What was that?" Lillie asked, horrified at the sounds that had emerged from them.

"Dark Void," Hikari said. "I used Metronome and it summoned that. Rare get, but effective."

"What does Dark Void do?" Lillie asked.

"It forces them to live their nightmares." Hikari stated. "It is very potent. It is the move that Darkrai knows."

"Wow," Lillie said. "Moon told me she met a Darkrai once with Dawn. She's not exactly a terrifying person, she said."

"I have never met Darkrai," Hikari said. "I simply know her move is powerful."

"Maybe Dawn brought Darkrai," Lillie said. "She caught her and a Cresselia on their islands."

"Perhaps I would like to do that," Hikari said. "If we manage to escape here."

"Let's see if we can avoid the rest of these nuns then," Lillie nodded. "It's almost like when I got lost in the forest back in Alola. We just have to tune out the bad stuff and focus on getting out."

"You got lost?" Katie asked. "That seems too true."

"Hey," Lillie said. "I was a kid, alright? It was back when my mother was… well, less like that other story…"

 _Flash_

The small, blonde child wandered through the woods, sniffling as she tried to find her mother. Yelling for her did nothing, but she was out of voice to use.

She wore a dress that was brown and green. She wore Velcro shoes to keep them on her feet. Her hair was short and in a bob. She had emerald green eyes, which were full of tears at the moment.

She walked through, holding a stuffed animal that looked like a mermaid. It had paper white skin with a blue tail. It had seal like arms that were white and long, flowing blue hair. It had a sea star in its hair and pearls that held her hair in a single tail. She had a cute pink nose and beautiful blue eyes (sound familiar?).

The child wandered through the woods still, a noise startling her as she curled into a ball.

However, she heard a strange voice. It wasn't familiar, but it sounded nice.

"Come, child," The voice said, coming from in front of her as a small light began to glow.

"Wh-Who's there?" She asked, holding her stuffed animal close. "Wh-Where are you?"

"Right in front of you," The voice said as the child looked up and slowly walked to the voice and light.

When she got closer, the light dimmed a little to reveal the form of what the child could describe as an angel.

The being had a silvery grey skin that seemed to shimmer. It also had the slightest bluest tint, enough to make it look prettier. She wore slip on shoes of the same color. They went up to her ankles, stopping. She wore a short cut dress that was a whitish silver with some grey mixed in. The dress had a blue border around the bottom and it swished and swayed in the slight breeze. The dress had short sleeves that stopped shortly below her shoulders. The sleeves had a string holding them to her arms. Her hair was long, almost to her knees. It was straight and beautiful, spreading like the wings of an angel. In the front, it went down by her shoulders, stopping in front. Her hair was silver in color, mixed with white to make her look even further angelic. The tips were a darker silver, showing slight differences. Her bangs rested just above her eyes, curling slightly. On top of her head, she wore a half that resembled a jellyfish in design. It was transparent and had stars running around it. It had a blue brim and it rested on her head, despite looking like it should be sinking further. Her eyes were silvery grey and sparkled like diamonds. She had a smile on her face that, despite her being a total stranger, reassured the small, blonde child.

"Come closer, child," The being said, holding out her hand to her. "I will not hurt you."

"A-Are you an angel?" The child asked, awestruck by the beauty of this being as she took the hand fearfully.

"I guess you could say that," The being laughed slightly. "But, you are pretty too."

"Mama doesn't say so," The child said, shaking her head, now less fearful of the being in front of her. "She said that pretty is for mean people. Beauty is for real people."

"Well, you are beautiful then." The being said. "What is your name?"

"L-Lillian." The child said. "But, I wanna be called something better."

"Well, then," The being said. "I think you should just go by Lillie. That's a much better way to say it, right?"

"Yeah," Lillian, Lillie, nodded. "I like that better. What's your name?"

"You can call me Nihilego," The being Nihilego smiled.

"Nihi… leg… Nihi," Lillie said. "I'll call you Nihi."

"Close enough," Nihi said, holding Lillie's hand. "What are you doing out in these woods? It is not safe for children."

"I got lost," Lillie said, holding her stuffed animal close.

"Well, I suppose these woods have that effect," Nihi said with a smile. "So, what is that in your hand?"

"This is my friend, Moon," Lillie said. "Mommy said she's called that because daddy got it on the night of a full moon."

"Well, I know of someone who's actually called Moon," Nihi smiled.

"Really?" Lillie asked, shocked. "Where?"

"She lives far away." Nihi said. "But, I'm sure you'll meet someday. She looks a lot like your little Primarina doll."

"Prim… Prim… what?" Lillie asked.

"That is the species this animal belongs to," Nihi said. "It is like when a Moémon belongs to the Pikachu species, but you name it Piki."

"Oh," Lillie nodded in realization. "I get it."

"Good," Nihi smiled. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from where mommy is," Lillie said, sniffling.

"Well, I think we can find where that is," Nihi said, pulling Lillie up and allowing her to float in front of her.

"I-I'm flying," Lillie looked down to see she was off the ground.

"You are floating," Nihi said. "If you were moving, you would be flying."

"Can we fly?" Lillie asked.

"Perhaps another time," Nihi smiled.

"Where do you come from?" Lillie asked. "I wanna know."

"I come from far away," Nihi said. "In a sense, I was sent on a mission, but seeing you, I had to assist you."

"What is your mission?" Lillie asked.

"You could say I'm serving my god." Nihi said. "She plans to come here, but there are some things I need to find."

"Is she nice?" Lillie asked.

"To people she likes, yes," Nihi said. "But, some people she does not like. The god of this place is like that as well."

"Who's the god where you come from?" Lillie asked.

"Her name is Solaria," Nihi said. "She rules in the sun. But, soon her time to rule with the moon will come and that is why she is coming here, to a much safer world."

"It's not safe there?" Lillie asked.

"Not for how she changes her cycle," Nihi said, smiling. "To change her cycle, she must reincarnate and live for several millennia to grow. It is safer in this world. Perhaps you will see her true form someday, little one."

"Really?" Lillie asked.

"Yes," Nihi said, touching Lillie's chest. Where she touched her chest, a mark appeared. The mark resembled a sun. Its shape was a circle inside of a crosshairs inside of another crosshairs that formed a sun. It glowed orange, but after a few seconds, the crest morphed into a different shape. This one resembled a bat in a sense. It looked like a crescent connected to a small circle with a piece of the back of the crescent missing. This glowed blue and then disappeared, leaving no trace of it.

"What was that?" Lillie asked, amazed.

"You are very special, little one." Nihi said, giving the hand that held Lillie's a little squeeze. "Not many people are able to be unaffected by my toxins. You are pure of heart. If you ever meet my goddess, be kind to her."

"I will." Lillie said, holding out her free pinkie, the rest of that hand still holding onto her stuffed animal. "Promise."

Nihi stared at it, taking it with her own. She smiled, setting Lillie on the ground. After she did, a woman who looked like an older version of Lillie ran up to them, picking Lillie up.

"There you are, Lillian," She said, holding her close. "I was so worried about you. Don't go running off like that!"

"I'm okay, mama," Lillie said, holding her. "I was with Nihi."

"Who's Nihi?" The woman asked. She glanced around the forest, seeing no one. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a silver skinned being, becoming entranced by its beauty.

 _Present_

"After that, my mom wanted to research the silver skinned woman known as Nihilego," Lillie said. "Her findings became sort of like a hobby, then a passion, then an obsession. Nihi mentioned her Poisons having an effect on people, even if they hadn't touched her. When I saw her next, it was in her world when my mother tried to break into it with Nebby. A rogue member of Nihilego's race aided her, causing Moon to have to battle her. But, once that was done, Necrozma attacked and stole Nebby."

"That was kinda sad," Meowth said. "Let's make a happy ending."

"It does have a happy ending…," Lillie smiled sadly. "But, it took a lot of fighting to get to it. But, we aren't here to focus on that. We have a mission to attend to."

"Right," Meowth nodded. "Now, let's get going. But, where to go?"

"Hey, check out these gravestones," Flora said, the group walking over to them.

"Which ones?" Lillie asked.

"Well, this one right here for starters," Flora said. She pointed to a grave that read "Here lies Randy Katherine, Raticate. Trainer: Blue Oak."

"Too close to be true," Katie gave a slight shudder. "Though… that was an aunt of mine's name. She left one day and just didn't come back. I guess she went to train with Blue. Moon never talked about it."

"She told me one time that she learned about sadness from her uncle and dad," Lillie said. "They both lost a Moémon and they buried them here."

"Wait, this place wasn't haunted?" Flora asked. "Though… the rumors only started cropping up recently. It wasn't until Red left the region years ago that they started."

"Champion Red?" James asked. "That guy was a legend."

"He's Moon's adoptive father," Lillie said. "But, he's been gone for years. Oddly enough, Moon saw a letter from him that stated it was her tenth birthday. But, that was eight years ago. I don't know why it said that, but it's weird."

"There's all kinds of rumors about Mount Silver," James said. "Some even say time means nothing there."

"Maybe something happened with her dad like what happened with mine," Lillie said. "My dad went through a Wormhole and travelled through time. I don't know what's going to happen, but I suppose it will be interesting nonetheless. I plan to join Moon again and climb Mount Silver when this is over."

"We'll be with you," Flora said. The rest of the Moémon present nodded.

"Eh, we may join as well," Jessie and James said.

"Great," Lillie smiled. "That's my ultimate goal once we finish here. We need to go to Celadon and get the fourth badge from Erika. I promise you, Moon, I'll be right there with you on that mountain."

* * *

So, what's going to happen next? Will Moon and her friends defeat Deoxys? Will Cynthia, Acerola, and the rest overtake Rocket headquarters? Will Lillie, Jessie, James, and their rest manage to defeat the demon on top of the Tower? Find out soon.


	22. The Upgraded PORYGON

Chapter Twenty One: The Battle of the Gods: The Revelation of the Upgraded PORYGON

 _With Cynthia, Acerola, and their teams_

"So, where in Celadon should we look for this place?" Cynthia asked as the group reached Celadon. "It's a pretty big city. There's also dozens of huge buildings capable of hiding the headquarters of Team Rocket.

"I know," Tyra said. "But, clearly, we gotta start looking. Split up. Call us with Moédexes if you find anything. We go by teams. Cynthia takes her team. Champion Moon team is with me. Acerola takes rookie team."

"We're not rookies," Shadow said.

"It isn't an insult," Violet said. "It is simply a distinction between us and them so we understand as we are both Moon's teams."

"I get it," Felecia grinned.

"I'll let my guys out." Cynthia said. Spirit took a deep breath, the smoke surrounding her dissipating to reveal her form. Cynthia also pulled out five Moéballs. "Dawn and I brought half our teams and the other half was staying with her mom for the year."

Spirit's smoke cleared (in fact, becoming her hair) to reveal a much simpler look than the newer group had imagined. She was wearing a simple short dress that went to her knees. It was a light brown color and didn't seem to have much to it in terms of design. However, it did cover everything it was supposed to and did it well. It was also sleeveless. She was barefoot, but she was floating above the ground, so it was not an issue truthfully. She was floating at Pyrah's height, but since she was off the ground, she was more like Felicia's height (she was the shortest, but only by comparison to the fully evolved Moémon that made up the team). Around her neck was a necklace that seemed to be comprised of green orbs of varying sizes. They all seemed to not be in a necklace, but in actuality they were connected. Her skin was a pale tan, seeming to bounce off of her obviously Ghost nature. Her hair was quite long and stood behind her head in a sort of spiral pattern. It was a poisonous purple mixed with a ghastly violet, making it seem like the smoke it once was. There were some green orbs in it as well. Her eyes were a strange green color, almost an ectoplasmic color. They swirled around, seeming to stare into the hearts of people. Her aura seemed to be strange, not a singular type or being. In fact, there seemed to be hundreds of auras combined into her aura.

"Woah, she's even scarier with the smoke off!" Felicia exclaimed.

"I have killed hundreds of people and ate their souls," Spirit grinned, her hair continuing to swirl around.

"That's cool!" Felicia exclaimed again.

"She's kidding," Cynthia said. "She was only born from a bunch of souls pooled into one. She only kills on weekends and only upon strict approval from the League."

"Spoilsport," Spirit smirked.

"So, why does she follow you?" Violet asked.

"She saved my lives," Spirit said without a second of hesitation. "I'll be eternally loyal to her."

"It's a long story," Cynthia said. "Here's these two. They always insist I throw them out together. One's mine and the other's Dawn's. She insisted I take ownership of one as a symbol of our love… and theirs. We can never keep straight who is the trainer of what so we just say it's a joint ownership."

"Like a marriage?" Pyrah asked.

"Yeah, sure," Cynthia coughed, a slight blush appearing on her face. "Just don't tell Dawn about that… she'll just gush over it and call it cute."

She tossed two Moéballs on the ground, letting them pop open. When the Moémon were revealed, they were holding hands almost immediately, just like a couple or two very close people.

The Moémon on the left was wearing black boots that went all the way up her thighs. They didn't seem to be leather or anything of the sort. They looked to be very soft and hugged her legs. They in fact looked to be made of shadows almost. She wore a dress/skirt that was very gothic in design. It went down to her knees, being very frilly and flowing. It seemed to be made of shadows just like the boots and it was just as black as the boots in some places. The inside was a darker shade, just like the boots and the outside of the lower layer was a lighter shade. She had on a pitch black corset hat went around her waist. It was shadowy as well, seeming to show a pattern. The sleeves of the dress went past her hands, engulfing them almost. They were wide and opened to a void almost. They were the same shade as the boots and they had frills on them. Black ribbons tied into bows encircled her arms, holding them. At the collar of the dress, she had a red bow that was tied there. It was a sort of collar of bows that went all the way around the top of the collar, the biggest in the middle of her chest. She wore a leather collar around her neck that had two buckles on it. Her hair was very long and would likely go down to her feet if it were not tied in a ponytail behind her head. It wisped and waved almost like a ghostly tail of sorts. The tie in it was a red ribbon that held it fast. Her eyes were a piercing cobalt blue, even bolder than Moon's. They stared at the group, shifting gaze slightly to the Moémon next to her. Her aura was as black as her clothing, though it didn't mean she was malicious. Just that she was a strong Dark type. A sort of power exuded from her, almost like it was inhuman… it seemed far beyond a Moémon's typical power as well, giving some godly presence almost. In height, she was just as tall as Pyrah.

The Moémon on the right was wearing a pair of golden yellow heels with three inch heels. She wore a blue pair of leggings that fit her legs well. She wore a dress that was a lavender tinged blue. It went down to her knees and flowed like it simply exploded with grace. He dress was very frilly and had frills of the same shade of blue as well as pink and yellow. The inside of the dress was a pink color, seeming very feminine (though that could be from the Moémon herself). The dress split open at the top portion and just in front of her legs. Underneath, she wore a yellow top that was a golden shade and covered her breasts, stopping above the bottom of her midriff. Covering her where the dress split at her legs was a fabric of the same material and shade as the top that covered her breasts. The top of the dress was a lavender tinged blue as well, being very pretty. The top went up her neck a little, forming a collar. A gold band encircled the top of the collar and gently held it. The top was sleeveless, but she had pink sleeves that went just past her elbows. At the beginning of the sleeves as well as on her wrists, she had golden bands that encircled them. Her hair was beautiful and went to her waist. She tied it in the back, but not in a ponytail. It was simply held there. It was a beautiful golden blonde, looking like the sun almost. She had a portion in the back above the tied part that stood up like a crest a bit. It made it look cuter. In the front, she had two small portions that went in front of her shoulder from her bangs. Her bangs were cute and stopped just before her eyes. In the middle of her forehead was a large gem that was a pink in color. It was very pretty and seemed to possess some sort of Psychic power. Tied in her hair were two large, lavender colored ribbons that simply added to her cuteness. Lavender colored silk as also trailing around her, adding to her looks. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple and were full of childlike beauty and wonder. They looked kind and gentle. Just below them were two marks on her face, one on each side. They were shaped like triangles. Her aura was very graceful and was beautiful. She was just as tall as the one beside her.

"These two are Darkrai and Cresselia," Cynthia said, pointing at the Dark type and Psychic type in order. "These two Dawn caught on our little journey to New Moon and Full Moon Islands. It was such a fun trip, but we had t fix some nightmares. Apparently these two are star-crossed lovers or something."

"They look so cute together!" Skyla and Felicia exclaimed, going over and hugging both. The Psychic type was less comfortable with it than the Dark type, who immediately hugged them back.

"Do you guys go by other names or just Darkrai and Cresselia?" Pyrah asked.

"Call me Dark," The Cresselia said, her voice in a monotone. "And, call her Luna."

"Uh… okay…" Pyrah said, obviously confused by the statement. However, she didn't push it as she had just met them."

"It's gonna be super fun," The Darkrai, Luna, said in a bubbly voice. "We're gonna save everyone."

"Those two are weird," Violet muttered.

"Ignore them," Cynthia said. "They just use Heart Swap a lot to screw with people. It's quite amusing, but they tend to go overboard with it."

"Let's do it," The Cresselia, Dark, said in a monotone once again.

"Lemme send out everyone else first," Cynthia said.

She tossed up three more Moéballs, which dropped down and opened to reveal three Moémon.

The Moémon on the right was wearing cobalt colored school shoes. They were nice and seemed to accent her clothing. She long black socks that went over her knees. They looked like they were almost like fur but were as thin as regular socks. She wore a short blue skirt that came almost to the halfway point of her thighs. It was a deep cobalt and flowed gently. Underneath it emerged a tail that hung down. It was a deep cobalt and resembled that of a jackal's. She had on a black belt that went around her waist. Her top was a cream color and had black stripes accentuating it. It almost seemed like a fur, hugging her body loosely. The sleeves of the top were black and seemed slightly poofy in the way they were designed. They were short sleeves, not going far past her shoulders. Under them, cobalt colored sleeves extended, going all the way to her wrists. She wore black gloves that went halfway up her forearms. On the back of the gloves, along her forearms, was a single spike on each arm. It was a threatening size and seemed to be very intimidating almost. She wore a black bow around her neck, in front of her shirt. There was a silver button holding it in the center. It was nice looking, complimenting her outfit. Her hair was long and flowing, being a cobalt color. It flowed to her waist, a black hairband holding it in its position. From the top of her head, two ears poked up about five inches. They were deep cobalt and had black insides. Her eyes were a red color, showing great fighting prowess. Her aura seemed to hold a status as a warrior as well.

The Moémon in the middle had bandages wrapped around her feet almost as if it was for combat. They were also wrapped around her hands and arms. She wore an oriental like outfit almost. It draped around her body, opening to show her legs a little on the right side. It was a dark blueish purple color and seemed to be battered a bit. She had a yellow colored sash around her waist that seemed to be a design choice. The outfit came open on the entire right side of her upper body, showing off her entire arm. The sleeves of the outfit were nonexistent. However, she wore tight gloves, these being a similar color to the rest of the outfit. Bandages wrapped around her breasts as well, seeming to be a combat oriented design choice. These, however, were red, seemingly stained with blood. It didn't seem to be hers though… Her hair was a deep purple and was tied in several places. One tail draped over her bare shoulder, falling down a little. It was very long in the back, flowing back almost as a symbol of power. There was a streak of blonde in the front on her bangs. It was eye catching and drew attention to itself. Her eyes were a golden color and showed off her fighting prowess. Her very aura exuded power, but nothing like Tyra's.

The Moémon on the right wore long spandex 'socks' that seemed to be good for swimming. They were a watery blue with a black stripe on the top. They went past her knees, almost halfway up her thighs. They weren't a straight line at the top, rather a strange pattern that was intricate and almost like scales. There was a single red portion on each 'sock'. She wore a swimsuit that seemed to be designed to have scales. It was blue, but had black stripes to divide it into a slightly scaly look. It revealed her stomach, barely covering her breasts. It bared on her shoulders. The portion that covered her breasts looked like scaly crystals of a sort, a red gem in the middle of them. Around her neck and on her wrists were bands of what resembled scales. On her right wrist, it was blue with black outlines. On her neck and left wrist, it was pink. Emerging from behind her was along tail that flowed like a mermaid's. The top half was the color of her skin and the bottom half was blue with black outlines showing the scale patterns. In the end it fanned out, making a strange sort of mermaid tail. Each point on the tail was blue with a pink oval in the end. Her hair was a cream color and flowed below her rear. There were two pink ribbons of hair that went in front of her body. She had a single horn on top of her head, but the hair completely covered it, almost looking as if it was it. Her eyes were a pretty purplish red color that sparkled. Her aura was one of elegance and poise.

"These three are Kira the Lucario, Munchy the Garchomp, and Mila the Milotic." Cynthia said. "Kira is Dawn's Moémon while the other two are mine. Munchy was actually my starter back when I was a kid."

"Explains the shit nickname," Tyra snickered, Velvet smacking her arm.

"So, how do we plan to do this, boss?" Mila asked.

"You, little missy," Cynthia said, pointing a finger at the Water type as her tone became strict. "Are going to go change your clothes into something much more formal."

"Fine, fine, fine," Mila rolled her eyes with a very sarcastic voice. "Whatever, mom."

"I don't hear a 'yes ma'am' out of you," Cynthia crossed her arm, tapping her foot.

"Yipe!" Mila rushed back into her Moéball, popping back out in a different attire.

Her long 'socks' were replaced with what resembled the bands on her wrists. They only went up a little past her ankles and didn't have a toe portion, but they were pretty to look at. The portion near her toes was blue and above her ankles was pink with black design lines to show them. She now wore a long, oriental designed outfit that was looser on her. She wore a vest shaped shirt that was cream in color. It went down a little past her rear. It also was quite low cut, showing off her cleavage. The top layer was almost like a trench coat in size. However, it was more like four draping strips that were quite wide. Her tail emerged from behind her still. It draped down just past her knees, being the same shade as the top. Two ribbons were on it, one on each side. A large blue ribbon with pink scales on it held the front together. The sleeves were cream colored at the top part, but blue and pink scales on the bottom half. However, her arm came out halfway, the sleeves draping down. Around her neck was a red collar of sorts, seeming scaly. She held a fan that had a similar design to her tail's end. She wore a crown of sorts that held her hair in a long and flowing look.

"There," She said. "How's that, or do you want to nitpick more?"

"I'm going to wear you out if you don't shape up that attitude, little missy," Cynthia said, beginning to unbuckle the belt around her waist. Mila 'eeped', standing almost at attention.

"What is that attitude?" Pyrah asked.

"I raised her from an egg," Cynthia said. "She's a teenager. She's like Dawn's teenage years except she gained double what Dawn had."

"She's Dawn's kid?" Violet asked.

"No," Cynthia said. "But, I've had her for seventeen years. She's almost as old as Dawn, but way more rebellious."

"Well, I'm not sure that justifies violence like that," Shadow said.

"Oh, trust me, I'm the nice parent," Cynthia said. "Dawn, being a Moémon, isn't afraid to absolutely pummel her to make her obedient. But, she's rarely that bad."

"Well, it seems like you have an interesting dynamic of parenting," Pyrah said.

"Most people seem to think so," Cynthia said.

"Of course you both also have a stick pretty far up your—" Mila began before Cynthia took off her belt, which shut the Milotic Moémon up as Cynthia put her belt back on.

"Now, we're going to search in the gambling hall." Cynthia said. "Tyra, you take the group to the mart and Acerola, you take them to the Gym."

"We could beat the Gym again," Pyrah grinned. "I could take a swing this time."

"No," Cynthia said. "Let's get moving."

"Right," The groups nodded, heading off to their designated locations.

 _With Moon and the others_

"Multiply?" Moon asked.

"Of course," Deoxys smirked wide as her body began to liquefy, seeming to drip to the ground. As it did, it formed several puddles. The puddles stood up as four Deoxys stood from them, one for each form Deoxys seemed to have.

"See if you can beat us now," Deoxys rushed for the demigoddesses, firing powerful blasts of Psychic type energy at them. The demigoddesses dodged them, firing blasts of their respective typings at the four Deoxys. Only one of them was too slow to dodge, but this one took them like a tank. The four gasped at it simply having taken them.

"How do we break the defenses on that one?" Dawn asked, biting her lip. "There's little chance we have against four."

"Upgrade status: Ninety Five percent," PORYGON stated.

"You're getting really annoying," Deoxys said to PORYGON, the faster one rushing for her with her tentacles poised to impale her. Moon, the closest one to her, leapt in front of the Deoxys, the attack impaling her.

"Friend: Moon Aquarius," PORYGON said with shock on her face.

"Don't worry," Moon chuckled, dropping to her knees. "I'm good at taking some blows. I'll be fine, PORYGON."

"Friend: Moon Aquarius," PORYGON stated. "Virus detected in system. Must purge. Upgrade status: one hundred percent. Beginning upgrade change initialization."

PORYGON's body began to glow. Meanwhile, the other Deoxys were fighting the demigoddesses.

"These guys are tough," Serena said as the demigoddesses were backed into a corner and practically back to back. "How do we beat them?"

"There's got to be a way," Lyra said. "We're not done yet. We've been in tougher spots."

"I'm not sure we have," Kris said.

"You haven't," Deoxys smirked, her Defense Forme blocking in the demigoddesses as the other two began to spray some sort of Toxic on them. The demigoddesses fell to their knees, reeling as the virus began to overtake them. They gained a purple hue of sorts as it slowly crept up their systems, red and green veins appearing along them.

"Looks like your friends are dead soon as well," Deoxys said as her four formes merged back together. "I don't think you'll come back this time."

"You'd be surprised," Moon chuckled. PORYGON's body continued to glow, the android gaining power as her body looked like it was shifting in the light. Her body seemed to pixilate before the pixels exploded off of her, leaving nothing. They then sucked back into the shape, however, it formed a new one. The light died down and revealed the new, different form of PORYGON.

This new forme of PORYGON wore long boots that went past her knees. They were pink in color with a blue stripe around the top. She wore a pink dress skirt that went a little above the boots. However, it did not reveal much skin. The dress skirt was blue with a pink stripe around the bottom. It flowed in the breeze that her new power generated. Around her waist, she wore a white belt that hugged her body. Her top was blue under her breasts and pink over them. The top was also sleeveless. She still wore the lab coat from earlier, though with a few changes. This lab coat had a pink and blue band on each wrist. She also wore gloves that were arm bands as well. The bands went past her elbows and were pink. The gloves only looped around her middle finger, holding them in place. Her hair had shifted to a silvery white color and was longer, flowing down her back. It was smooth and seemed to glow. She had azure blue eyes that shone and pierced. She had on a pink visor that rested in her hair and sat there. She stood, facing the Deoxys monster, confidence in her newer voice.

"I am now the Personally Oriented Receptionist of You, Genetic Oversight, and Networking, version: two point zero," She stated. "Upgrade complete. Virus purged. Antivirus program initiated. Preparing to unleash."

"Weak stuff, bitch," Deoxys smirked

"You have been identified as an enemy," She said, narrowing her eyes. "Prepare to be terminated."

"You'll have to beat me first," Deoxys smirked. "And, I can guarantee you that you won't be able to."

"Challenge accepted," PORYGON said. She held her hand towards Moon, a strange rainbow colored beam emitting from it.

"Purging virus from system." She stated, Deoxys crossing her arms in anticipation.

Moon stood up, completely purged.

"Wow," She said, looking at her hands and feeling her chest. "Thanks, PORYGON."

PORYGON actually blushed, looking down with a small smile. However, she then turned her attention to the other demigoddesses. She used the same beam on them, causing the virus on them to be eliminated. The veins retracted and the purple tinge disappeared altogether. They stood up, prepared to face Deoxys anew.

"Almost all virus traces purged." She stated. "Preparing to engage source."

"We'll back you up," Moon said, clenching her fists as the rest of the demigoddesses moved up as well.

"You dumb bitches are never gonna have what it takes to beat me," Deoxys smirked. "I'm gonna enjoy beating each and every one of you to the ground."

"We'll stop you," Moon said.

"Even if you could," Deoxys chuckled. "Which you can't, there's another one, more powerful than I am. She'll break you down and eat you for breakfast."

"We'll stop her as well," Dawn said.

"Right," May said.

"Bring it on," Deoxys smirked wider.

The demigoddesses all rushed her again as PORYGON began to charge up some sort of attack. Her hands were held out in front of her, charging a sort of ball. It was rainbow colored and seemed to hold a great deal of power inside of it. She looked to be in sheer concentration, which made her face seem emotionless.

The demigoddesses fought Deoxys simultaneously, beginning to overwhelm the virus. Deoxys seemed to be unable to handle the combined onslaught of the group of demigoddesses. The demigoddesses all began to use their most powerful attacks on the virus.

Deoxys continued to fight, beginning to use her tentacles in her Attack Forme again to stab at the demigoddesses. She managed to catch Moon and Dawn, but they fought on, even managing to knock the virus to the ground.

PORYGON began to rise into the air, the powerful attack she was charging beginning to glow.

"What the hell is she doing up there?" May asked.

"Hyper Beam Activated," PORYGON stated, pulling back her hands as she prepared to fire the blast. All the demigoddesses dove out of the way, PORYGON's attack unleashing a beam that was enormous. It shook the air as it burst through, striking Deoxys straight in the body and blasting her. The entire digital world began to shake under the force of the Hyper Beam. As PORYGON finished up her attack, there was a crater that stayed where the powerful Hyper Beam had hit.

"I have successfully terminated the virus," PORYGON stated. "Energy reserves low. Must purify friend: Moon Aquarius and friend: Dawn."

"Thanks," Dawn and Moon said, which produced a smile from the newly evolved Data Moémon.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" May asked. "It's not exactly a quick ride to the end."

"Current distance from the exit is approximately five miles," PORYGON stated. "That should be a short jog for you all."

"Makes sense," Moon nodded. "Let's do it."

 _With Lillie_

The groups snuck through the haunted tower, attempting to make it up to the top without any sort of interference.

"We're going through this pretty well," James said, looking around. "Very few nuns."

"Yeah," Lillie nodded. "It's pretty quiet."

They stepped on a white set of tiles in the room, stopping as they felt a strange pleasantness wash over them.

" **Ugh, I thought they removed these stupid tiles,"** Genny rolled her eyes, leaning over a gravestone and vomiting a purple gunk. **"Makes me sick."**

"What are they?" Lillie asked as Genny stepped outside of it.

" **It's a purified tile,"** Genny said, wiping her mouth off. **"It's supposed to purify spirits. They were gonna put them on every square inch, but they couldn't because the demons took over the place. I dunno, take some. Maybe it'll come in handy."**

Lillie reached down and grabbed some tile, putting it into her bag. She stretched, walking towards the stairs. However, something seemed to block her progress.

"Hey, what gives?" She asked, pushing against the invisible whatever it was.

"I don't see anything," James said. He, Jessie, and Meowth came up and pushed with her. They too couldn't make headway.

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet said, walking over as well.

"How the hell does that help?" Jessie asked.

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet waved her arms.

"The Scope?" Lillie asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Probably that dumb thing you got from that Hypno and her keeper," Genny said.

"Oh, I know what that is," Lillie snapped her fingers, reaching into her pack and getting it out. It looked like a weird set of goggles. She put them on, shrieking and jumping back at what she saw.

What Lillie saw was a smoky visage of a Moémon, which seemed to be translucent. They seemed to be wearing an oriental Kantonese outfit that looked like the robes of the dead Lillie had seen some Marowak wear in Alola, which gave them almost a samurai look. However, those weren't actually dead… were they?

The thing wore black shoes. She wore no socks and her skin was a deathly pale. Her leg portions were black and went under the socks slightly. They were also black, but had a hint of grey in them. Draped around her was a kimono that was also black, but burned with a blue fire. The armor that covered her chest area was bamboo and was decorated lightly, but not too much at all. In the middle, it was white and had black bows on it. She wore arm sleeves that went under the sleeves of the kimono. They were black and stopped at her wrists. The insides of her sleeves were blue. In her hands burned a blue fire that seemed to be of the dead. In her right hand, she carried a staff made of bone that had an intricate pattern carved in the ends. Both ends burned with a blue fire and sharply sparked. Around her left wrist was a charm that seemed to be a possession warding charm. Her hair was white and short and very stringy almost. It seemed to be a ghastly white. Tied tightly around her eyes was a black blindfold that completely hid her eyes. Tied onto her head and on the side was a mask that looked like the skull of some animal. The thing seemed to be a strange sort of Ghost.

"What did you see?" Flora asked.

"G-G-Ghost!" Lillie shouted, stepping back. "A real one!"

" **Excuse you?"** Genny asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked where they were pushing, smirking.

" **Oh, I see,"** She said. **"So, it is an actual Ghost. Good luck there, girly. That one seems to be tough."**

"A real Ghost?" Aqua asked. "Perhaps it will be friendly. We must see."

"We'll have to be super careful here," Meowth said. "Hey, girly, is it saying anything?"

Almost as if on cue, a dangerously chilling voice sounded.

"Why are you here?" It asked. "This place only brings haunting and pain. Leave while you are still able to."

"We're here to stop the demon in this place." Lillie said. "And, we can't let you stop us."

"You must prove your worth to challenge the demon," The ghost said. "Anyone unworthy will fall to its power. Show me one worthy of fighting."

"I will attempt to fight this demon," Lillie said. "See if I am worthy."

The ghost looked at her (or at least, her head turned towards Lillie) and shot a blue fire that became visible. It consumed Lillie, making her shriek in pain. She threw her head and arms back in the pain, curling into a ball.

"Your heart is pure," The ghost said, dispelling the fire. "However, you lack the power to fight the demon."

" **Well, I think I got someone worthy for ya,"** Genny said, stepping up to the ghost.

"Reveal her." The ghost commanded.

Genny smirked, retreating back into Leaf's body and revealing the collapsed Leaf. The ghost looked her over, her eyes widening.

"Godsent," The ghost gasped. "Why have you become so frail? Has this possessor done this?"

" **Bitch, I didn't do this,"** Genny rolled her eyes as she took Leaf back over. **"Kid had shit parents. Also, she's the biggest pussy I've ever met… in the figurative sense."**

"You seem to understand what she is," The ghost said, materializing for all to see.

" **Of course I understand what she is,"** Genny said. **"You think I wasn't around for the first one of her kind to come rolling around? I know she's not like all the others. She's impure, which makes her more powerful… kinda like a Saiyan or something."**

"You've yet to understand her full potential," The ghost said."

" **I live in her soul,"** Genny said. **"I know exactly who… and what she is. And, I know how much she can do."**

"This is unheard of…" The ghost said. "There has to be a reason one has shown up."

" **Just let us through,"** Genny rolled her eyes. **"As much as I don't care about any of these losers, I'm a sucker for an abuse story, so move it."**

"If you can defeat me, I will let you pass." The ghost said.

"I will fight," Aqua stepped up. She fired a Bubblebeam from her hand at the ghost, attacking it.

The ghost dodged that, firing a ghostly fireball at the Wartortle Moémon. Aqua fired Bubblebeam at it, which couldn't stop it as it rushed for her. The ball of fire hit her and caused her to actually scream out in pain as the Burn overtook her. She dropped to her knees, twitching.

"You are not strong enough to stop me." The ghost said.

"Not… yet," Aqua said, letting out a small explosion of water as she stood up, her body glowing.

"Aqua…" Lillie gasped. "Are you…"

Aqua smirked as her body changed shape. Fully hidden by the glow, she let loose a huge burst of power that shook the building a bit.

Once the glowing stopped, she stood taller, revealing her new form. She wore aqua blue boots that went up to her knees. They had white toe portions and they seemed to be sectioned like tortoise feet's claws in terms of color. She had on knee pads that were the same color as the boots. They looked like diamonds in shape almost. She wore what looked like a set of padding that covered her chest and stomach areas. It was the color of the underside of a tortoise shell and was actually ribbed as such, looking like one. On the back was an actual shell that was a brown color. It was large, but she seemed like she could handle it easily. Two large guns emerged from it, looking very imposing. They were a metallic silver and cocked back once. Her tail was much shorter, being like a tortoise tail rather than the large tail it formerly was. It was still the same shade of blue, though. She wore gloves that went past her elbows. They were the same blue shade and were like a reptile's scales in design, but were thicker, looking almost like the Michelin man's arms, but smaller. Her hair was shorter, only going down to her chin. It was watery blue as well still. Two triangular ears emerged from the top of it, being different from her other ones. Her eyes were a more brilliant shade of red, sparkling and liquid. Her aura exploded, letting loose a huge amount of power almost similar to Pyrah's.

"Blastoise…" Flora said, jealousy and awe in her voice. She's evolved.

Aqua looked at the ghost, not saying a word as she rushed for her, slamming a ghostly fist into her face as her power exploded from it. Her guns on her back hit the ghost with a double blast of water with such force that the wall behind them cracked (since it was filled with demonic power, only a rivalling power could damage it). Aqua stopped shooting, rushing forward to land another blow. The ghost hit her with ghostly fire, but Aqua merely tanked it, firing a blast of Water from her mouth.

"Aqua, use Hydro Pump!" Lillie commanded, feeling… something strange. It was a strange mix of exploding confidence and experience and sheer strength similar than that she saw in Moon. Katie nodded as she looked at her trainer. She had certainly come to her own, learning from that confident demigoddess known as Moon.

Aqua charged up a powerful blast in the guns in her shell. They then let loose with a powerful blast of water so strong the building shook. When the dust settled, the ghost was panting on the ground.

"You have… defeated me," She said. "I bid you access to the top floor. Do your best to battle the demon and kill it."

"We will try our best," Lillie nodded as the group walked up the stairs, Aqua in the lead. Once they reached the top, they saw a spacious room with rows of columns and what looked like a gravestone at the far end.

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"We're going to find out," Lillie said. They walked up, everyone getting a chill down their spines.

" _ **So, you've come to my domain with hopes of killing me, eh?"**_ A voice cackling form the gravestone startled all of them. _**"Well, allow me to give you a fight."**_

Then… IT emerged.

* * *

What's going to happen to Lillie and the rest? Will they defeat this demon? And at what cost? And, will Moon and her friends escape? Will Cynthia and them be successful at invading Rocket base? Find out soon.


	23. The Demon of the Tower

Chapter Twenty Two: The Demon of the Tower

"You have… defeated me," The ghost said. "I bid you access to the top floor. Do your best to battle the demon and kill it."

"We will try our best," Lillie nodded as the group walked up the stairs, Aqua in the lead. Once they reached the top, they saw a spacious room with rows of columns and what looked like a gravestone at the far end.

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"We're going to find out," Lillie said. They walked up, everyone getting a chill down their spines.

" _ **So, you've come to my domain with hopes of killing me, eh?"**_ A voice cackling form the gravestone startled all of them. _**"Well, allow me to give you a fight."**_

Then… IT emerged.

The gravestone began to crack and splinter off from itself. A foul substance began pouring out form the opening. It was like a smoke, but not burning. It reached up with a burned, withered hand that looked like something from a bad zombie movie. It was a pale white, almost like that of a vampire, but far more unnatural. It clawed its way from the dirt under the grave, another, just as withered hand emerging. However, there was no arm attached to the hand as it dripped blood. Just as the hands emerged, the grave cracked farther, exploding open with a foul, black light that seemed to darken the room. A sickeningly decomposed face and head rose from the ground, attached to a body that was just as decomposed. The very eyes of this creature were beyond hideous. They were black, soulless husks that seemed to hunger for the very thing they lacked. A black void existed in the creature's mouth, beckoning the light to become entrapped inside of it.

"Wh-What is that?!" Lillie's very fear bubbled to the surface in a speed no one saw coming. Though, she wasn't alone in this; every other being, including Genny, was feeling similar feelings from the very presence of this thing.

"The demon…" The ghost said, appearing. "You had best fight as hard as you can. I will assist if I am able."

Aqua fired a powerful Hydro Pump at the demonic creature, said creature shrieking and reeling back. However, it let loose a fireball that speared through the Hydro Pump, striking Aqua in the chest.

"Aqua!" Lillie shouted, running over to her Moémon.

" _ **You are marked!"**_ A voice that grated on everyone's ears shrieked. _**"The moon has marked you! I will destroy you!"**_

Another fireball raced towards Lillie, but something blocked it. Lillie looked up to see a small aura in front of her, which managed to blocked the fireball.

Immediately, she remembered what Nihi had told her.

" _Perhaps some of her abilities will aid you,"_ She had said. _"Even though you are a full human, this mark gives you some protection from corruption."_

"The mark…" Lillie muttered, beginning to spray potions on Aqua to distill the burning fire. "It can protect me…"

" _ **Die!"**_ The creature shouted again, firing a blast of ghostly energy at the group. However, this one Flora smacked away, standing in front of the two.

"It was your damn city that caused all this!" She shouted, pissed off. "You got Leaf possessed and you're hurting my friends! I've had it with you! It's my turn to show you what I'm capable of."

Flora used her vines to slice her arms just above her shoulders. Seeds began to burst off of her body, coating the creature. The creature shrieked as Flora absorbed energy from it, beginning to glow with power. However, within the glow, her body began to change.

Once the light died down, she stood a new Moémon. She was now wearing black shoes with two inch heels. They had laces on the front and held close. She wore long stockings that were black as well. They seemed to have a plantlike aura to them. She was now wearing a green dress that went past her knees. It was a lighter green with hints of blue like her previous outfit. It was flowing and graceful, but still seemed to hold plenty of attitude, just like Flora. Forest green vines wrapped around the dress, seeming to be alive. They wove into spots and patterns, seeming to move. She wore a black top that had long sleeves that went to her wrists. It was a bit low cut with laces to hold the area around her breasts together, which seemed fitting for her. Over that was draped a pinkish red shawl of sorts that seemed to be like a flower. Her hair was long and dark bluish green. It went past her breasts, flowing and seeming to be just as alive as her vines. In her hair were two flowers the same color as the shawl she had on, one below each nonhuman ear. Emerging from her hair were said ears, which were the same shape as the previous forme's. Her eyes were still crimson, burning with anger and hatred towards this creature that threatened her friends.

"I've HAD it with this damn town!" She shouted, vines bursting from behind her and striking the creature all at once. "I was supposed to have a fun little adventure with my trainer and possibly fuck her! But, this damn town ruined all that!"

"Well, at least she finally admits it," Katie muttered.

" **To be fair,"** Genny chuckled. **"She liked Frieda more anyway."**

"Shut the fuck up!" Flora shouted, continuing to attack the demonic creature. "I'm going to take this fucker down and I'll take all of us out of here!"

She continued to attack the creature, said creature shrieking. However, once Flora let up because she was getting tired of attacking, the creature chuckled.

" _ **Is that all?"**_ It asked, shooting a fireball at Flora and burning her. Flora screamed in pure pain, Genny dropping to her knees in pain and gripping her head.

"Attack!" Lillie shouted. "Everyone at once!"

Every Moémon that could attack let loose with their strongest attack, all of them striking the creature and making it scream in agony. However, once everyone let up with their attacks, it laughed.

" _ **You're all fools to not understand it,"**_ It said. _**"No mortal can truly harm me. You're all wasting your energy. But, if you want to burn like me so quickly, I'll oblige."**_

This time, the creature shot a strange, black energy ball at Frieda, who stepped in front of Genny. Frieda became cloaked in a fire that was as black as night, the angelic voice Leaf loved now in pain and pure suffering as the fire burned her.

Genny shrieked in even more pain, light beginning to pour off of her as she clenched her eyes shut. It grew brighter and brighter, confusing the demonic creature that was attacking her host's friends.

" _ **What are you?!"**_ It shrieked.

" **Your… Judgement!"** Genny shrieked once more as her form was blown off, shooting into the shadow of her body. In her place stood a being of a Serene Grace and power.

The being wore grey boots with three inch heels. They went up to her knees and had vertical black lines going all the way up them. She wore a white skirt that had yellow trim. It opened in the front to show her boots. She wore a grey corset that had vertical black lines on them as well. It hugged her body, but didn't seem restrictive at all. Her top was white and had golden trim as well. It also had long sleeves that had a loop around her middle finger. Golden rings that emanated power hovered around her wrists, glowing brightly. On her elbows, there were golden bands that shone as well. In her hand was a staff with a golden symbol on it that seemed to show some great power. Around her neck was a collar from her top that went like a neck sleeve. Her hair was now white, long and flowing. It went to her waist and seemed to be alive in and of itself. It seemed to be made purely of a dull white light. Her eyes were a burning, powerful green color that was more vibrant than emerald. An aura that was indescribable surrounded her, causing all present to be awestruck at her beauty and power.

" _ **So, she bothered to send one of you, I see,"**_ The creature snarled, glaring at this new being.

The new being ignored her, looking down at Frieda. She knelt down, kissing her lips. A brilliant white light shone forth from Frieda, the dark fire on her burning away as Frieda's body healed of its injuries. Frieda woke up, looking up at this new being.

"I knew you were special," She said, standing up. The being gave a small smile, looking at the creature.

The being then waved her hand over Flora and Aqua, the fire burning them evaporating as it dissipated.

" _You have cursed this place long enough, demon,"_ She spoke in a voice that only Frieda's was more angelic than. Lillie was shocked at the new being, everyone else staring as well. Even Kachu was silent, glancing between the two powerful beings that were in the room.

" _ **You can't purify me, hybrid,"**_ The creature snarled again.

" _I shall remove you entirely,"_ The being said, pointing her staff towards the creature. A powerful white light shot towards the creature, the creature firing off a ball of the ghostly fire it had used before.

" _ **You and I are evenly matched,"**_ The creature said. _**"I shall not be removed by you. You and I are the same."**_

" _I am not like you,"_ The being said. _"Your evil seeks to corrupt those who enter here. I seek to purify them."_

" _ **You're pathetic,"**_ The creature fired a ghostly orb, which the being deflected with her staff. _**"You can't claim your purity when you were possessed by a ghost from my realm."**_

" _I was possessed by a ghost, but I was not corrupted,"_ The being said. _"You are pure corruption and I must destroy you."_

" _ **And, I shall destroy you, being of purity,"**_ The creature shouted, its very aura forming a serpentine dragon that roared with a ferocity that shook the very tower.

" _I shall stop you and protect the beings you have lured into this trap!"_ The being said, an equine creature being formed from her aura. The auras collided, the collision destroying the ceiling of the tower. The humans and Moémon that had come to fight the demon were shielded by the aura of the being in white.

Both beings seemed to be at a standstill, their power seeming evenly matched as they fought and unleashed attacks that Lillie had seen matched only by someone of Moon's caliber… and even then, it was a bit more. Maybe even the most powerful member of Moon's team, that being Tyra, could put out that kind of power, but she was more of a physical fighter than an aura fighter.

" _Give up and return to hell where you belong!"_ The being in white shouted, holding her staff in the air. The equine being of her aura leaned back on two legs, a powerful looking orb charging up in its mouth. The being in white slammed down her staff, the equine aura slamming its front legs on the ground and firing the orb at the demonic creature. The ghostly serpentine dragon blocked it, but it seemed to be failing as the being in white gave a yell and her power increased.

" _ **You will not defeat me!"**_ The demonic creature shouted, unleashing one last attack as it seemed to melt into the shadows. However, the being in white unleashed more of the blast her aura fired, beginning to destroy the tower.

The humans all shielded their eyes as the blast began to explode outward into the very air. The purple smog that seemed to be permanently covering the place turned into the beautiful azure that it normally was. The tower burst into light, thousands of purple orbs scattering from it and disintegrating. However, they didn't seem to be in pain; they seemed peaceful even.

The demonic creature lay on the ground where the tower used to be, gurgling in its own blood. The being in white landed in front of it, pointing her staff at it.

" _Farewell… sister."_ She said, another orb firing form her staff into its chest. It shrieked, beginning to disintegrate as its aura roared in pain, evaporating into nothingness. The being in white dropped to her knees, panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Lillie put an arm around her.

" _I am alright,"_ The being panted, standing shakily. _"Thank you, Lillie."_

"You're welcome," Lillie said. "So, who are you? Are you inside of Leaf too?"

" _To put it in understandable terms…"_ The being said, looking at Lillie. _"I am what Leaf is meant to be. I am her destiny… should she have chosen it."_

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

" _Leaf, to put it in layman's terms,"_ The being in white said. _"Is one of the few successful hybrids of a Moémon and a human. She was born of a human father and a goddess mother. However, her human mother's husband was full well aware Leaf wasn't human… or his. It wasn't pretty, but I'm sure you could tell something was off."_

"I… could," Lillie said.

" _So, she became the timid child you know,"_ The being in white said. _"Afraid to use her power and even forgetting them. She was almost afraid of Moémon until she met Professor Oak. He was the one who guided her to this point, her destiny."_

"Do you have a name?" Lillie asked.

" _Call me… Purity,"_ The being said.

"So, who's your goddess mother?" Flora asked.

" _That's my little secret,"_ Purity let out a small giggle. _"But, I'm sure Frieda already knows. She has minor Psychic powers."_

"So, is the Leaf we're used to still in there or are you here for good?" Lillie asked. "Uh, not that we don't like you, but it'll be hard to explain your complete makeover to the League. In Alola, it wouldn't be hard because everybody did it, but here it's apparently almost unheard of."

" _I understand,"_ Purity smiled. _"She's still in here. I only came out because of her emotional stress and desire to protect her friends. Her psyche's too weak to let her fully become me, but I'm sure with your help, she'll be close to whole again."_

"I hope we get her to that point as well," Lillie smiled. "She's got so much potential, both as a trainer and as a person."

" _With friends like you, she'll be whole in no time,"_ Purity smiled wide, beginning to glow. _"Oh, and Genny is still there as well. She's just retreated into my shadow to recover her energy."_

"That is fine," Lillie said. "While she's a bit of a pervert, she's not the worst company I've ever had."

" _Well, she's not as big a pervert as Flora, but I get your point,"_ Purity giggled, watching Flora's reaction. _"Thank you, Lillie. For everything. And, thank you, Jessie, James, and your crew. You guys are some of the best friends Leaf could ask for."_

Purity gave a little wave as her body exploded into light particles, said particles reforming to create Leaf, who collapsed onto Lillie.

"That was a wild ride," Jessie breathed a sigh of relief. "I think it's time we give up thieving and become actual good trainers."

"Sounds great with me!" Meowth cheered, jumping up.

"I could go for kicking some Gym Leader ass," Kachu said. "I stole my trainer's four badges on my way out. How's about we all head to Celadon and kick the shit out of Erika? I could use a Thunderstone anyway and I know they're in Celadon's Mart."

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet saluted her agreement.

Victreebel was too busy munching on James' hair to pay attention, fully content with that.

"I'm game," James nodded.

"Well," Lillie said. "We're heading there too. We need her badge too. So, how about we finish our journeys together?"

"I am game," Aqua nodded. "It would allow us to better formulate personal strategies."

"I've always wanted to see how I compare to other Victreebel," Bella said.

"I always wanted to take on Grass types head on," Gaia grinned.

"I'm all for seeing just how powerful I've become," Flora said. "And, I'm all for taking back my trainer."

"I will have her," Frieda said, picking up Leaf. She looked back at her shell, half expecting it to restrain her once again. However, it crumbled, the dust wafting over to her and entering her lungs. Frieda felt herself bursting with power.

"Maybe her kiss made you not need your shell anymore," Lillie said.

"I think this forme's hotter anyway," Nocturna reached for Frieda's breasts.

"Anti-Lech Attack!" Psy used Thunder Punch on the Golbat Moémon, sending her to the ground.

"Thank you, Psy," Frieda nodded.

"You're welcome," Psy grinned, giving a two finger salute.

"Well," Lillie said, looking at the now open gate to the town. "I suppose we could head to Celadon now. It's not too long of a walk."

However, before their very eyes, the decrepit buildings began to reform, looking as if they were new. Souls came down, forming into people, some from all ages. Even some Moémon were formed.

"With the demon's power gone, the people can return to their normal lives," Jessie said. "It seems this could become a great place once again."

"It is beautiful," Hikari said in a monotone. "It is as we remember it."

"Yep," Lillie smiled. "Do you want to stay some?"

"I want to find Shadow," Hikari said. "Then, we can stay."

"Right," Lillie nodded as the group walked towards the gate, exiting the city to head to Celadon.

 _With Cynthia and her group_

"So, guys, what's the first place?" Cynthia asked.

"My question," Dark, still in the body she was in when first released, said. "Is why we need three whole teams."

"It's mostly to cover ground quickly," Cynthia said. "Any single one of our teams could probably do it. However, these guys also did capture upwards of ten demigoddesses. We'll have to prepare for the chance they'll have preparations for us. We'll have to be cautious."

"Sounds boring," Luna said. "But, I guess not everything can be fun. Let's go."

They all began to look around the casino, Munchy intimidating several patrons with a glare. Cynthia looked at a horrible poster on the wall, noticing a strange bulge in it. She pulled it down, a Team Rocket Grunt walking up to her.

"So, you found the button, eh?" He asked, seemingly irritated.

"This poster had a bulge in it," Cynthia said. "I was simply seeing if it was someone's poor job at covering up a code violation."

"You ain't no code manager," The Grunt said.

"What clued you in?" Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "My Moémon standing behind you or the fact I'm clearly the Sinnoh League Champion?"

"Moémon behind me?" The Grunt asked, turning around, gasping as he saw Munchy, Luna, Dark, Mila, Kira, and Spirit standing behind him. Spirit had a wicked looking smirk on her face as she cracked her knuckles.

"Of course," Cynthia smirked. "You think I'm storming Team Rocket Headquarters without them?"

"Well, I have my Moémon too," The Grunt reached for his Moéballs, but Munchy delivered a right cross to his face, felling him.

"Time to see if this button works," Cynthia smirked, pushing it. Next to them, a staircase opened up in the floor, revealing what looked like a dark hallway.

"Just what I like," Dark said, floating down into the hallway.

"Wait for me, Darky," Luna followed, also floating.

"Time to kick some ass," Munchy entered.

"My thoughts exactly," Spirit grinned wide.

"For Moon," Cynthia and the group walked into the stairwell.

Upon entering the stairwell, they walked to the end of the hall at the bottom. Upon crossing it, they realized that the place was much different than they'd expected.

"And here I was imagining it would be more dingy," Dark said. "I rather like lairs like that. Keeps the weirdos out."

"This is a hidden place," Cynthia said. "We should alert the others we're here."

"Dex is dead," Spirit flicked the Moédex Cynthia had, smoke trailing from her mouth. "We're on our own."

"Let's just go back," Cynthia said, turning around. However, the door slammed shut behind them, locking.

"It's an auto lock," Spirit mused. "Must shut after a certain amount of time after the button gets pressed."

"Well, let's hope Moon is in here and safe," Cynthia said.

 _With Moon_

"So, how do we get out of here?" Moon asked PORYGON as they walked towards what looked like a computer screen.

"The only possible solution," PORYGON stated. "Is to move your data to an MPC of a friend and have them remove you manually. However, releasing you from your Moéballs will be a bit trickier. You would need someone who can manipulate the MPC on their end."

"That would be Lanette and Bridgette," Dawn said. "Can we contact them from here?"

"It may be possible if you possess a Moédex with compatible capabilities," PORYGON said.

"I have a Kanto variant," Moon said, holding hers out. "Is that good enough?"

"Not exactly," PORYGON said. "It would need to be tuned specifically to their frequency of their MPC in their home region so that they could receive a notification."

"Leave that to me BRR-ZAP!" A voice that was a mix of a robotic, electric, and human/Moémon voice said from Moon's pocket. A spark shot out from Moon's backpack, seemingly from one of her Moéballs. The spark landed on the ground, becoming a Moémon.

The Moémon was short, but her body seemed to crackle with electricity. She wore simple sneakers with lightning bolts on them. They were orange and the lightning bolts were yellow. Her socks were novelty socks almost, lightning bolts all around them. They were yellow with blue lightning bolts. She wore short shorts that weren't visible under her shirt. They were a lightish blue, which almost seemed invisible. She wore a large hoodie that was orange. It covered her shorts and had a large pocket in the front. It had orange strings and a large hood. The sleeves went over her hands, but not covering them. Her hair was an electric looking grey color, having two long portions that went to the sides in somewhat of a lightning bolt shape. It also had a tuft that stuck up in the front just in front of her face. Her eyes were an electric blue, sparkling and crackling. A huge grin was plastered on her face as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Looks like I had a stowaway the whole time," Moon raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were staying in Alola."

"I was BRR-ZAP," The Moémon said. "But, I was boooored. So, when Prof. Kukui called a few days ago, I shoot over the wireless lines straight to you. I was suuuuper tired, so I 'borrowed' a Moéball and took a snooze. I just woke up now and I'm all fed up, so no worries there."

"New specimen identified as Rotom "Zing" Applian," PORYGON stared.

"New what now?" Zing turned, whirling around to face the Data Moémon. "Saaaaay, you're one of those weird robot things that works in the MPC."

"I am the Personally Oriented Receptionist of You, Genetic Oversight, and Networking, version: two point zero," PORYGON said. "However, you may call me PORYGON, friend Zing."

"Sounds pretty good to me ZAP," Zing grinned wider somehow. "Makin' new friends is fun."

"Who's she?" Dawn asked.

"She's my Moédex," Moon said.

"Do what now?" May asked. "I don't mean to call you blind, but, uh, she's a Moémon. You know, kinda like us."

"She's basically a walking Moédex." Moon explained. "Prof. Kukui made a shell for her and she plugged right in and became like a Moédex for a bit. She knows all the Alolan Moémon and then some."

"You said it, boss Moon," Zing said. "I still got it, even better than that dinky tool your gramps gave ya."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Moon said. "Gramps has tons of info and stuff. But, you were a great assistance in Alola."

"Well, it's official," May joked. "Moon's got too big of a team."

"Oh, I don't fight ZAP," Zing grinned. "I'm just the dex. I leave the fighting to the tough Moémon on the team."

"I suppose that's as good an answer as any," May shrugged.

"If we may continue," PORYGON said. "I shall require Zing to make a connection which we shall use to send a message to Lannette and Bridgette. That message will then be used to allow them to transfer us to her MPC and withdraw you from there."

"What about you?" Moon asked.

"I must remain here," PORYGON stated. "I cannot leave without a proper conduit."

"I can do that too BR-ZAP!" Zing said, putting an arm around PORYGON. "Leave it to me."

"I suppose if you are able to, I cannot refuse," PORYGON stated. "Very well. I shall leave with you."

"Great!" Moon said. "I wouldn't leave without you. You helped us so much in this. We couldn't be more indebted to you."

"I am experiencing what humans refer to as embarrassment," PORYGON stated; as if to show it, her cheeks tinged pink. "I thank you, friend Moon Aquarius. You have shown me that not everyone is as they are in this MPC unit."

"Well, thanks, PORYGON." Moon said. "I couldn't ask for someone I'd rather find as an ally here."

"What about us?" Lyra asked.

"We're already friends," Moon said.

"So, what do we gotta do, BR-ZAP?" Zing asked, putting her hands behind her head. "I'm all ready to make the conduit."

"Well we would have to establish the contact with Lanette and Bridgette," PORYGON stated.

"I got their numbers saved," Moon went to their numbers in her Moédex.

"Good," PORYGON said. "Now, we have to connect and establish a full connection. That may be a bit taxing on friend Zing."

"Nah ZAP," Zing showed off her trademark goofy grin. "I got loads of energy. Boss says it's my childlike attitude."

"And the fact you're barely a teenager," Moon said.

"How old is she?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fifteen," Zing grinned. "Boss says I'm the youngest on her team."

"Pretty much yes," Moon said. "Now, let's hop to it. My team's probably worried sick and I don't want to leave them alone longer than I have to since that leaves them open to someone picking them up."

"Not that Pyrah or Victory would let that happen." Dawn chuckled, imagining the thought of Pyrah, fueled with the power of her Blaze, attacking poachers or the like. "But, I'm sure they're okay."

 _With Moon's Kanto team_

"So, how has your training with Blaze been?" Victory asked Pyrah.

"It's not going great," Pyrah said. "We've tried everything and I can't seem to access it again. But, the Turtonator Hermit said that I had to be pushed in a fight that was far beyond me, like with Maga. She said that she didn't have a far enough gap between our powers to be able to push me that far, but she did say that once I face Maga again, it will be inevitable that I enter it again… she even said there's a chance I'll have the full power of Blaze on my side."

"Are you sure?" Victory asked.

"That's what she said," Pyrah said. "But, we'll have to get back there. I'm just itching to fight her again."

"She does need to pay for what she's done," Victory nodded.

"Yeah, that too," Pyrah grinned, clenching her fist.

"Wait, that wasn't your first reason?" Victory asked.

"What?" Pyrah asked. "No. I wanted a fight with her."

"Well, at least you haven't changed," Victory smirked.

"Why would I change?" Pyrah grinned. "There's no reason to do so."

"Wh-What are we going to do once we find the Team Rocket guys?" Roo asked, squeezing her stuffed animal to herself. "Th-they can't know I'm here. They'll… they'll hurt my sister."

"We won't let 'em," Pyrah took her hand. "I promise you that."

Roo smiled, latching onto Pyrah and holding her tight. Pyrah held her.

"Now, I really want a good fight," She said. "Gotta get out that aggression."

"You'll get a chance once we get to Sabrina's Gym," Victory said. "I'm sure that Sabrina will have a nice strong Moémon for you to face."

"I'm looking forward to it," Pyrah grinned, fire beginning to spill from her mouth a little.

 _With Moon's Alolan Team_

"God, this place is huge," Tyra looked up, crossing her arms. "Beats anything in Alola."

"Probably has a better selection too," Sparky grinned. "Maybe I can find something to make sure Acerola can't escape us next time."

"I think you two need to hold off on that," Wanda said. "Besides, she's already here with us, so it's not like she will leave."

"But, we wanna keep that adorable girl with us forever and ever!" Velvet half whined.

"God, you two are weird," Wanda rolled her eyes.

"What about Zuzu?" Velvet asked. "She's weird too."

"To be more accurate," Zuzu corrected, almost appearing behind the Lopunny Moémon. "I am an accurate model of my clan's finest warrior, the Crobat."

"Holy shit!" The Lopunny Moémon jumped thirty feet in the air, latching onto an awning. "Don't do that!"

"The, I would refrain from speaking about people when they are not present." Zuzu said. "Or, without spaking directly to them."

"Okay, I think Zuzu's a bit weirder than you," Wanda said. "But, you two are super weird."

"I take that as an insult," Sparky said, crossing her arms as her tail poked into the ground.

"Well, good," Wanda chuckled. "It was."

"Let's just finish this," Tyra said. "I wanna see Moon again so we can catch up."

"Aww, does Tyra miss her trainer?" Sparky teased.

"Says the one who cried when she left," Tyra smirked. "Even though you knew we were going to meet with her in a few months."

"And?" Sparky asked, shrugging.

"And, I want to ask her if she fucked Lillie yet," Tyra said.

"Don't be vulgar," Velvet landed on the ground.

"Oh, please," Tyra rolled her eyes. "We were all thinking it."

"…Fair," Wanda chuckled. "We were."

"Precisely," Zuzu said.

"Now, the question is where could she be in this Mart?" Tyra asked.

"Let's look for an underground passage," Velvet said.

"Good idea, but where?" Tyra said.

 _With Cynthia and her crew_

The former Sinnoh Champion and her team moved cautiously through the lair, moving carefully so as to avoid detection. So far, no one had seen them.

As they made it to a door, they heard voices from inside. Luna slinked under the door, hiding in the shadows. The door silently unlocked, slipping open enough for the team to hear, but not enough to be seen.

"So, your little experiment has managed to become stronger?" A man, who matched the description Moon's team had given her, asked.

"Yes," The man, who Cynthia knew as Blaine, the Cinnabar Gym Leader, next to the man in black said. "She is close to receiving new power to further outmatch Moon's team. But, why these extra precautions? She's firmly sealed in the Master Ball, as are the rest of the demigoddesses."

"Because they're a tricky bunch," The man in black said. "I wouldn't want to underestimate that Charizard of hers, especially since they've been extinct for millennia. With Blaze, she's definitely a threat and if she learns to master it, we can kiss all of this goodbye because that is a force so powerful that even the gods were scared of it."

" _Just how strong IS Pyrah?"_ Cynthia thought. _"If they're more worried about her than Moon. Could it be that she truly can master Blaze this soon?"_

The two men stood up, Cynthia and her team moving quietly away from the door.

"I will do what I can to further strengthen her," Blaine said. "But, I cannot guarantee immediate results. Be wary, but I shall deliver. We will do this."

"If not," The man in black said. "There is still my ultimate creation once we find it."

"How is that going by the way?" Blaine asked.

"We are becoming close," The man in black said. "Unfortunately, Veronica has gone into hiding, which has that stupid demigoddess written all over it."

"Perhaps we could try another avenue of work," Blaine said. "In the sense that we simply create something to lure it out."

"Unfortunately, we lost all of the other clones we had of it," The man in black said. "They all collectively vanished. That damn Mew's fault."

" _Mew?"_ Cynthia thought. _"I've heard about her… she resembles Felicia, but… does this person have the original?"_

"I see," Blaine said. "Well, we shall have to do something drastic then."

"What do you propose?" The man in black asked.

"We use Mew's blood to create a device to make Maga stronger," Blaine said.

"Hmm… interesting," The man in black smirked. "That might be a good idea. And, when that damned Charizard shows up, she could be easily destroyed."

"Exactly," Blaine said.

"Very well, then," The man in black said. "We shall ready such a device."

Cynthia and her team hid around the corner as the man in black and Blaine emerged from the room. Once they were safely away, the former Sinnoh Champion entered the room they were just in. To her luck, there was a portable MPC computer.

Walking up to it, she began to type some commands into it to bring up the account for the base.

"I didn't know you were good at this stuff," Luna said.

"You think I dress like this because I'm a fangirl of spy movies?" Cynthia asked.

"I thought you dressed like that because you liked black," Kira said.

"No, I was sort of like a spy before my Champion days," Cynthia said.

"I thought that was just restricted to your roleplay in the bedroom," Munchy teased.

"That is private information, Missy," Cynthia said, her face tinged red. Munchy smirked, clearly having gotten her desired reaction.

"But," Cynthia said, continuing to type. "I can get this easy. And… there."

The screen loaded up and Moon's face showed up on it, seen from her Moédex screen.

"Moon?" Cynthia asked. "Are you guys okay?"

"Hi, Cyn," Dawn grinned, leaning into the screen.

"Hello, Dawn," Cynthia said. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine," Moon said. "But, since you're here, we're even better off. We need you to transfer all of us to Lanette's private account."

"Her MPC account?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes," Moon said. "She'll sort out where each of us goes, but she's in Cinnabar now. I'll have her send me to wherever you guys are along with Dawn, and Zing. PORYGON is going straight to her."

"Who's PORYGON?" Cynthia asked. "And, who's Zing?"

"I'll explain later," Moon said. "Just do what I asked."

"Got it," Cynthia said. "We're in Celadon, so you can just be there."

"Perfect," Moon nodded. "Sabrina can teleport Lanette and Bridgette here if need be. We'll need her to fix a broken Moéball I got anyway."

"Can't," Cynthia said. "She said she would arrive exactly when needed to take you to her Gym because time is of the essence. But, I'll make sure you get out. Don't worry."

"Right," Moon nodded as Cynthia did what she asked.

 _Two days later_

Cynthia had worked for two days trying to get the two Moéballs open. But, on the second day, her labor was rewarded. The Master Balls exploded open in her room, revealing the two demigoddesses in their full form.

"Thanks, Cyn," Moon nodded.

"Well, look what I got," Moon was grabbed from behind and given a noogie from a Tyranitar Moémon. "A little Mermaid."

"Tyra!" Moon hugged the Moémon and the other four that were there. "I forgot you guys were on your way here!"

"Wouldn't miss your second Challenge, now would we?" Sparky grinned.

"We were worried, Mistress," Zuzu said.

"Great to see you guys again." Moon said. "Now, all we need is Lillie and we've got the whole gang."

"I wanna fight that Magmar again first!" Pyrah grinned, barging into the room with the Kanto team and Roo.

"We'll get to that," Moon smirked. "But, who's this?"

"I-I'm Roo," Roo said, holding her stuffed animal. "I-I'm ten."

"You are adorable," Moon said, patting her.

"That Giovanni bitch stole her sister," Pyrah said. "We're gonna help her get her back."

"Damn right we are," Moon said. "We just need two more badges to get to Cinnabar to stop this for good."

"Let's go wait for Sabrina then," Pyrah grinned, running out, Moon right behind her as the rest followed. However, once Moon exited the building, she locked eyes with someone very special.

"Lillie!" Moon shouted, her and Lillie running towards each other and embracing.

"Oh my god, Moon," Lillie said, holding onto Moon. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm so glad you are too," Moon said, looking into Lillie's soft eyes. Then, without warning, she closed the distance between their lips, meeting Lillie in a sweet kiss that caused her to melt into her arms.

"I can't believe you look so much more confident now," Moon said, looking at the now flustering and stammering Lillie, snickering a little at her demeanor.

"I-I-I-Moon… wooooooow," Lillie said, dumbstruck at the action.

"So, who are these guys?" Moon nodded towards Jessie and James.

Lillie sighed as Jessie, James, and their Moémon got into their positions.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said, holding up a fist in triumph.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," James said, doing the same.

"To (not) denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie extended her hand outward in a dramatic fashion.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," James did the same.

"Jessie," Jessie put her hand on her hip.

"James," James did the same.

"(Former) Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," Jessie said, somehow more dramatic than before.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James pointed at the group.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth clenched a fist, a sly grin on her face.

"And me Kachu," Kachu said, smirking a little as she let her cheeks spark.

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet held a fist in the air, saluting.

"Every time!" Jessie and James knocked her over the head. "You messed up the motto again!"

"Wobuffet," Wobuffet pouted.

"These guys are total weirdos," Moon said, raising an eyebrow.

"They're really nice once you get to know them." Lillie giggled.

"So, what's up with the freaky shit I sense in Leaf?" Moon asked. "That ghost done something stupid again?"

"I resent that!" Leaf's shadow shouted.

"Genny hasn't actually been that bad," Lillie said. "But, also, Leaf's a hybrid."

"In what sense?" Moon asked.

"She's only half human," Lille said. "She beat the demon in Lavender Town when we went there to stop it."

"Oh my god, that's awesome," Moon grinned. "I knew you had it in you to do great things, Lillie. You've really come a long way from that shy underconfident girl I knew from that bridge in Alola. You're a bona fide trainer now."

Lillie squirmed and blushed under the praise.

"Moon," A voice said from behind them. Moon turned to see Sabrina.

"Hey, Sabby," Moon grinned. "Come to take me to your Gym?"

"I have," Sabrina said. "You are allowed to take your Alolan team and your strongest Kanto team member. She is needed."

Victory handed Eve over to Moon, Moon taking the newborn.

"Who's that?" Lillie asked.

"This is Eve. I found her egg in this very town," Moon said. "She hatched and I guess she imprinted on me. So, I guess I'm a parent now."

"That's great," Lillie said. "What is she?"

"Dunno," Moon said. "She's like every different type and can transform due to the circumstances."

"Wow," Lillie said. "How?"

Eve used a weak Water Gun at Lillie, soaking her. Lillie was shocked while Eve smiled a little.

Her hair turned a watery blue, becoming like a liquid. Her brown dress turned blue as well, the upper half turning a darker blue than the lower half. Her tail began to become more liquid, shifting to resemble a fish tail. It also turned a watery blue, swishing back and forth like a mermaid's tail. It had plates running down the top of it, almost like a dinosaur's or even a human spine. Her ears morphed into fin like ears resembling that of a fish's fin. They were sort of webbed and were blue on the outside. The insides were a whitish color. Her boots turned blue, the fur in them turning darker blue. Her cute brown eyes drained of their color as blue bled into them, making them blue.

"Wow," Lillie gasped. "That's so cool!"

Eve then sneezed, reverting back.

"Yep," Moon grinned. "Well, I'll see you later, Lillie. When we meet back up, I expect you to challenge me as Champion."

"We'll see about that," Lillie smiled. "It's a race then, 'rival'. And, after that, we're going to find your dad."

"It's on," Moon kissed her again, grinning. She then walked over to Sabrina, who then teleported her and her Alolan team away.

 _At Sabrina's Gym_

"This place hasn't changed," Moon grinned wide.

"Get Pyrah ready," Sabrina nodded as the arena lit up. Pyrah, ready to go even before the fight, jumped down and walked into the ring, ready to fight Sabrina's challenger.

"So, what is your Moémon like?" Moon asked.

"Ah, ah, ah, no spoilers," Sabrina smirked. "Best to leave it a fun surprise so Pyrah doesn't get bored. I plan to test her very limits in this battle, just you wait."

"I'm definitely ready to see that," Moon smirked, looking down at the arena and waiting for Pyrah's Challenger to emerge.

* * *

Well, it seems there's some happiness to be had. I hope it can last. But, I wonder how the Sabrina fight will go (just kidding, I wrote that chapter immediately after the Maga chapter and have edited it accordingly... but, yeah, I already know the outcome... it will delve more into Pyrah's story arc). I guess you'll find out soon.


	24. Pyrah's Renewed Power

Chapter Twenty Three: Pyrah's Renewed Power: A Thrilling One-On-One Battle!

"Psy, why are you latching onto me?" Velvet asked, the Gardevoir Moémon on her.

"Cuz I found you, Vel!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, you did," Velvet chuckled. "But, you should head back to Lillie."

"Alright!" Psy teleported. "But, I'll be sure to stop the leches."

"You do that," Velvet raised an eyebrow. She then turned her attention to the arena.

Pyrah stepped up to the arena, prepared to fight. Her injuries from fighting Maga and further training with the Turtonator Hermit were still prevalent, but they were much less so… almost fully gone, even though they didn't show at all. She was well on her way to one hundred percent recovery, it having been quite a while, but this could help her more.

Sabrina looked at her, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Bringing another one of you, eh, Moon?" She asked.

"I don't get what that means." Moon said, holding Eve in her arms, the little child watching the battle.

"You brought a Moémon that has a power that defies odds and her mortal limits." Sabrina said. "That's something to be intrigued about."

"So, you know what she unlocked then?" Moon asked.

"I'm curious," Sabrina said. "But, this battle will be interesting. Let's do one on one."

"Right," Moon said, nodding as Pyrah stood there.

Sabrina's Moémon stepped up to the arena, having teleported in.

The Moémon was wearing light caramel colored boots that went up a little past her knees. They were a bit thick, seeming to have padding in them. The ends of the toes split into two claws on each boot. It didn't seem to affect her foot, so it was either the natural shape of her foot or an addition to the boot. She wore brown colored leggings that went down her legs, going into the boots. They were almost like pants in a sense, being a bit thicker. She wore a pair of caramel colored shorts that were very short. However, it didn't matter because she wore the leggings. From the shorts emerged an orange-caramel colored tail that was as thick as her thigh at its thickest and pointed at the end. It wasn't sharp, but still came to a point. It had a darker colored stripe in it that looked like a single ring. She wore a top that went down to her midriff. It was a brown color and had long sleeves. The sleeves covered her hands, ending in claw points like her hands did. On the wrists, shoulders, and chest of the top, there were orange-caramel colored plates that seemed to have light armoring properties. Her hair was yellow and had a strange pattern. It was cut shorter in some places, almost like a mop, but had a long strand that weaved behind her like a ponytail. Two animalistic ears emerged from her hair, being the same color as her hair. Her eyes were brown, but at this moment, they were closed.

"Is this my opponent?" The Psychic type Moémon scoffed. "She looks like she can't even lift her own weight."

"I just wanted to give you a handicap," Pyrah smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Now, let's do it, shrimp."

"Shrimp?!" The Moémon exclaimed. "You're gonna pay for that one!"

"Abigail—" Sabrina barely managed to finish her sentence before the Psychic type lunged for Pyrah, the two beginning to grapple.

Abigail levitated some of the rocks in the arena and hurled them at Pyrah. Pyrah dodged them, several barely missing her as they hurled at high speed.

"You're pretty fast," Abigail smirked. "But, can you dodge at point blank?"

Before Pyrah could react, several rocks shot up from right under her, striking her face and gut. She fell over onto the ground, groaning for a second.

"You sure you can still fight?" Abigail mockingly said. "You sure you don't need your mommy to kiss your booboos and make them feel better?"

"At least that Fire type in Blaine's Gym was quiet," Pyrah got up, shaking herself off a bit.

"Wait," Abigail said, her jaw dropping a little. "You fought Maga?!"

"Yeah," Pyrah said.

"Okay, I gotta give you some respect for that one," Abigail said. "You probably lost, but you still survived. You're definitely someone I wanna beat now."

"Fine then," Pyrah smirked. "Let's do it."

Abigail levitated some rocks, hurling them at Pyrah. The Fire type dodged, moving close to Abigail and landing a blow on her face. Abigail hit the wall hard, cratering it. She fell to her knees, chuckling as she stood up, throwing a Psychic infused punch into Pyrah's gut, sending her into the wall behind her.

The Psychic type rushed for her, beginning to throw more punches.

However, Pyrah grabbed her fists, slamming her head into Abigail's with such force that it sent a shockwave out.

"How are you so tough?" Abigail clutched her head as Pyrah released her. "You're super injured from that fight. I can tell you still haven't fully healed, even though it's been quite a while."

"As I fight, I get my strength back," Pyrah said. "You're gonna have to do better than that if you want a fight."

"Fine then," Abigail said, her eyes glowing as she began to summon her Psychic powers. "Let's fight!"

She rushed for Pyrah and the two once again began to fight. However, Pyrah began to slowly overpower Abigail, her punches becoming harder, faster, and stronger.

One such punch slammed into Abigail's face and hit her into the wall so hard there was a shockwave both from Pyrah's fist and Abigail's impact with the wall.

"Pyrah certainly has come into her own with her evolution," Sabrina noted. "She's learned to utilize it to its fullest."

"Yeah," Moon grinned. "She's like that."

"So, you're tellin' me that little squirt took on a demigoddess level being?" Tyra said, her deeper voice sounding a little loud.

"Something like that," Moon said.

"She's pretty cute," Velvet grinned. "I'm sure she's fun to cuddle."

"I suppose this would equate to her ascension beyond the limits of a normal Charizard, a Moémon that was already thought to have been extinct," Zuzu said in her monotone, the sleeves of her kimono ruffling as she leaned over to watch the fight.

"This is gonna be great!" Sparky grinned wide, her cheeks sparking slightly as she got excited from watching.

"She better show her full power," Wanda said, looking over. "I wanna see the power that took on a demigoddess."

"I don't know if that Magmar was a demigoddess," Moon said. "But, she certainly had a great deal of power."

"Could you have beaten her?" Tyra asked.

"I don't know," Moon said. "I could at full power, but I don't know if I could at standard power."

"Well, that's a fight I wanna see," Tyra grinned. "Course we all know any one of us could take her on if Moon could."

"Amen to that," Sparky grinned.

"Well, right now, Pyrah's fighting with this Psychic type." Moon said.

Pyrah swung her leg around to kick Abigail in the gut, kneeing her in the gut to follow it up.

Abigail flew backwards, bouncing once on the ground as she groaned. She stood up, getting angry.

"You're not gonna beat me!" She shouted, rocks being thrown with her Psychic power. They all struck Pyrah with full force, Pyrah getting several cuts and bruises from the attacks.

Pyrah crossed her arms in front of her face, breathing a powerful Flamethrower as she melted all of the rocks.

"That's some hot fire," Velvet said.

"She's definitely getting her strength back," Moon said. "As she's been fighting, she's fought against her with rising power. It's insane."

"I know, right," Velvet said. "She's gonna surpass her limits at this rate!"

"Let's hope it's better then," Moon said. "We can't go back to Cinnabar without six badges and Koga's the last one after we take on Sabrina."

"Great," Tyra said. "Then, you got a strong case for it. She should be able to win. Why is this fight one on one though?"

"I don't know," Moon said. "Sabrina has to have a reason."

"The only member of your party that can beat Maga is Pyrah," Sabrina said.

"I see," Moon said. "So, this is like training."

"She will need all the help she can get," Sabrina said. "It is obvious she has potential."

Pyrah flew up into the air, using gravity and her wings to attempt a drop kick on Abigail that would have shattered steel. Abigail barely dodged, Pyrah landing on the ground, her foot shattering the arena with cracks all over.

"You're insane!" Abigail exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I'm trying to win," Pyrah said. "You're pretty tough, so I'm not gonna hold back much."

"If that's how you wanna play then I'll certainly not hold back on you," Abigail smirked. "I'm just getting started."

"I'm getting excited just thinking about it," Pyrah grinned. "Bring on everything you've got."

"Fine," Abigail growled. "You want my best, then I'll break my shell to fight you."

"That sounds great," Pyrah grinned.

"You won't think that when I'm done," Abigail clenched her teeth as she began to summon a significant amount of Psychic power. The room seemed to move on its own as Abigail's power rose to an unexpected high, surprising even Moon a bit.

Abigail began to yell with her power as it began to explode out of her more, causing her to begin to vibrate in a sense as she began to use more of it.

Abigail's body began to glow with power as she began to change. The whole room brightened from the sheer power being emitted from her as she glowed.

"This is pretty good," Tyra grinned. "I get to see a good fight."

Abigail's scream continued, the Psychic type becoming even stronger as she used more power. The shifting of her body completed as the glow began to die down.

Once the glow subsided, the new form of Abigail stood there.

This new form was now taller than the other one by about eight inches. She was now wearing boots that went up just past her knees. They were a yellow color and seemed like armor. They were shaped like boots and not like claws like the previous form's were. They resembled the armor of a space marine or something similar in design, but not material. The material was similar to that of a shin guard. They had white soles as well. Her pants were a similar color and went down into the boots. The color was so close it could be reasoned that they were one piece, but they were actually two. Her tail came out like a fox's, yellow and fluffy looking. IT had a maroon stripe in the middle, like a ring almost. She wore a shirt that went down over her pants. Her shirt had what looked like three reddish pink "S"s on the waistband just over the pants. The waistband was the same color of the pants. The portion above it, which extended from the waistband to her breasts, was a lighter shade, looking like pencil thin vertical black stripes. The portion of the shirt that was above that, that went from her breasts to her neck as well as halfway down her biceps, was a dark brown or potentially maroon shade. It seemed a bit thicker, but it may have just been the look. The rest of the sleeves were the same color as the striped portion and went over her wrists. Around her neck, the collar of the shirt was a yellow color and had a red star in the middle of the front. Her hair was long and blonde, going down to her waist and tied in a single ponytail. Emerging from it were two animalistic ears. They were a bit darker than the hair and stuck a good deal out. Her eyes were a silvery color, sparkling with hidden Psychic power. She stood ready to fight.

"This looks cool," Pyrah grinned, clenching her fists, ready to fight herself. She got into her fighting stance. "I can't wait to take you on."

"Bring it on, weakling." Abigail cracked her neck and her knuckles. "I'm gonna show you just what happens when you battle me."

The two rushed at each other, mere blurs to the normal eye. However, the spectators weren't normal. The Moémon present were trained champions and fighters, each used to high speeds. They could watch the fight clearly, interested in the sheer power that was being emitted and let out. Sabrina was a Psychic, able to also view such events.

Pyrah moved around Abigail to land a powerful Hammer Arm on her, Abigail tossing her aside with her Psychic powers.

"You won't defeat me so easily!" She exclaimed, moving forward and punching Pyrah in the gut. "Your power is nothing compared to me!"

Pyrah grabbed Abigail's fist that was contacting her gut, smirking as she landed a rock shattering blow to Abigail's jaw, sending the evolved Psychic type across the arena as she bounced once before Pyrah flew towards her, landing a double hit of a punch and a kick. Another kick sent her into the wall.

Abigail pulsed outward with her Psychic powers, getting a bit angry.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "You're done for!"

She rushed for Pyrah, her body cloaked in a pink aura as she moved with speed unseen. Pyrah threw a punch that collided with her fist as Pyrah's aura began to leak out white.

"This is where I turn it around!" Pyrah threw a punch at Abigail that the Psychic type blocked with her Psychic power, shoving Pyrah into the wall.

"I'm gonna give it my current all!" Pyrah grinned, getting into a powerup pose. "Have a taste of my Focus Energy!"

Pyrah's aura burst forth in astounding waves, shocking Sabrina a little.

"She's recovered enough for that?" Violet asked.

"Pyrah's that way," Moon grinned. "Always gaining strength as she fights. She can certainly put most to shame with her skills. I think the fight's gonna get turned around."

"I hope so," Velvet said.

Abigail moved forward to attack Pyrah once again, but Pyrah grabbed her fist, kicking her in the throat. Abigail was flung backwards, once again crashing into the wall. She broke the wall further, eliciting Sabrina to put up a Psychic barrier to prevent further damage.

"Here's my strength!" Pyrah shouted, rushing forward, a white blur as she swung around for a kick that caused Abigail to cough out blood as Pyrah's foot shoved her into the barrier.

"You're going down!" Abigail grabbed Pyrah's foot, slamming her into the ground as she started to also pelt her with rocks, which caused more cuts to appear on the Fire type. She then levitated Pyrah in the air, aiming a bunch of rocks at her.

The rocks shot straight for Pyrah, moving incredibly fast. However, the Fire type took a deep breath and let loose a Flamethrower that melted the rocks and almost scorched Abigail. She dropped Pyrah due to having to concentrate to block the fire.

Pyrah then took this opportunity to lunge for her, pulling back her arm for a Metal Claw. Abigail turned to face her, putting up a Barrier.

Pyrah gave a yell, shattering the Barrier with her Metal Claw and slicing a gash across Abigail's chest. The Psychic type took a step back in shock, firing a burst of Psychic at Pyrah, which pushed her back.

"Her Focus Energy is giving her the edge," Zuzu noted.

"I know, right," Moon said. "Let's just hope she can keep it up."

Pyrah and Abigail continued to exchange blows up close as they continued to increase in power.

"You will not defeat me, Fire Type!" Abigail shouted, slamming a fist into Pyrah's face. She kicked her back, using Psychic to hit her harder.

"You're not gonna be better than me!" Abigail exclaimed, firing a barrage of Focus Blasts at Pyrah.

Pyrah continued getting hit by them, bouncing around like a ping pong ball. She eventually hit the ground, panting hard. She looked up at Abigail and smirked.

"You're pretty good." She said, cracking her neck. "I'm havin' tons of fun."

You're dead!" Abigail shouted, rushing for Pyrah. Pyrah stood up, leaning back a little as she drove a kick into Abigail's gut so hard it sounded like a nuclear bomb.

"Mega Kick!" Pyrah unleashed the second part of the deadliest combat move. She swung her leg to drive it further, releasing as she sent Abigail flying into the barrier Sabrina had set up, almost cracking it.

Pyrah walked over to Abigail, crossing her arms.

"It's over." She said. "You've lost. Accept that."

"You," Abigail coughed up blood three times. "Won't beat me."

She sent out a Psychic blast that almost went straight through Pyrah, sending the Charizard Moémon back into the wall.

"You think that a simple kick can beat me?!" Abigail used Recover, negating some of the damage. "I've fought way stronger than you!"

"Then, show me." Pyrah growled, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Bring it on!" Abigail shouted. "I will destroy you!"

"Is this really what she needs?" Sabrina's Gym Attendant, Espia, asked.

"She needs to regain her strength and reawaken the power that she used against Maga." Sabrina said. "This is one possible way."

"Be careful, Pyrah," Moon said. "This may get over your head!"

"Then, bring it on!" Pyrah grinned. "I love me a good challenge."

"You will regret those words," Abigail growled as three Shadow Balls hit Pyrah. Pyrah bounced off of them, feeling herself be drained.

"Looks like you're less defensive against these attacks now," Abigail grinned almost sinisterly. She summoned rocks coated with Psychic power in the form of Ancientpower. The rocks shot straight for Pyrah, striking her hard. The Charizard Moémon cried out in pain as she felt the rocks cut into her.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Abigail asked, taunting her. "Is the big bad Fire type getting hurt by a few rocks?"

Pyrah shielded herself with her arms, unable to summon Flamethrower due to no interval between the rocks. She continued to cry out in pain as they kept hitting her over and over again.

Abigail grinned, kicking her in the side and down to the ground. Pyrah bounced, flipping herself to right herself. She panted, looking at Abigail with determination.

"Now, I'm getting mad!" She exclaimed, a red aura surrounding her as she rushed for Abigail, though slower than the last time.

"I can't believe you still have so much fight in you!" Abigail laughed. "You really are the best match I've ever had! Bring it on!"

Abigail punched Pyrah in the face, driving a blow heavily into her jaw. But, Pyrah hit her with a harder blow than before, sending Abigail back a bit.

"You're pretty good," Abigail smirked. "But, can you match me now?!"

She fired a barrage at Pyrah again, but this time Pyrah shielded herself. Her eyes flashed once as she blew all the rocks away with a Flamethrower. She slammed her fist into Abigail, which hit even harder than before.

"You bitch!" Abigail shouted. "How are you keeping up with me?!"

"My Rage is what I need to do that," Pyrah growled.

"That's it then!" Abigail yelled. "No more playing around!"

Abigail began to summon every bit of Psychic energy she had, beginning to levitate once again.

Her body glowed white once again, energy spewing off of it like an explosion, everyone shocked.

"Is she evolving _again_?!" Moon exclaimed. "What kind of Moémon is this?!"

Eve was intrigued, her gaze fixated on Abigail.

Abigail yelled like an anime character as she began to change forms yet again. The room shook with her power and the rocks levitated around her.

Once the glowing died down, the new form of Abigail stood with her arms by her sides, clenched into fists.

She wore yellow boots that went past her knees. They had small heels on them, but were definitely suited for combat situations. The tops of the boots were brown and formed a sort of knee pad that hugged her knee close. She wore a yellow skirt that went a third of the way down her thighs. She also wore a belt that was brown and had a silver buckle. Oddly enough, she had no tail in this form, though no explanation could be given for this. She had on a brown t-shirt. It was thicker than a normal t-shirt, likely suited for battling rather than leisure. She wore brown gloves that went nearly to her elbows. They were pointed at the end as if she had claws. Her hair was shorter in this form, but was still the same shade of yellow. It went down to her shirt at lowest, a pair of strands coming down in front of her neck. Her bangs were spiky and they curved left. Her eyes were a ruby silver color, being a strange mix of the two. They seemed to be pulsing with intense Psychic power, yet held back.

"You will not beat me now," She said as she glared at Pyrah. Oddly enough, Abigail looked as if she was uninjured her evolution having healed her from her wounds.

"We'll see about that," Pyrah got into her fighting stance as she took a deep breath.

"It seems Abigail is going all out this time," Sabrina smirked. "This is good."

"Why?" Moon asked.

"Because if Pyrah can beat her at this state," Sabrina said. "Then, she has a chance to defeat Maga."

"I see," Moon said. "Well, hopefully, she can."

"I won't let you!" Abigail shouted, pointing at Pyrah. "I'm not gonna be your punching bag!"

"Funny," Pyrah chuckled, cracking her knuckles as she caught her breath. "For the first little bit, you kinda were."

Abigail growled, rushing toward Pyrah, slamming her fist into her gut. Pyrah coughed out blood, dropping to the ground as she held onto Abigail's fist.

"What do you plan with this?" Abigail mocked her.

"Counter," Pyrah said, a powerful surge of energy blowing through her shooting into Abigail with the force of a powerful explosion. Abigail screamed with pain as she felt the sheer power of her attack return to her in double.

When Pyrah released her, she flew into the wall, stunned as she lay there with a shocked expression on her face. Pyrah stood up shakily as she walked over to her.

"It's over," She said, panting as sweat dripped off of her face. "I beat you."

"N-No!" Abigail shouted, angered. "I-I'll beat you."

Psychic power began to build up within her as she strained to keep it inside.

"Do it, Sabrina!" She shouted. "NOW!"

"You'll hurt yourself!" Sabrina shouted. "I won't let you!"

"Just do it!" Abigail shouted as her power built up further.

"A-Alright," Sabrina nodded, touching the pendant on her chest, sniffling once. "Just… be careful."

Abigail's body began to glow as she began to rise into the air with a power that was insane.

"This strength!" Velvet exclaimed. "It can't be!"

"What is it?" Moon asked.

"M-Mega Evolution," Velvet said.

"What?!" Moon exclaimed. "No way!"

"Yeah," Velvet nodded. "It's pretty damaging to a Moémon, but I hope she can manage it."

Abigail's body was radiating a powerful aura as she exploded in power, her body seemingly breaking to form its new self. Those watching were slightly disgusted, horrified at the changes.

"Such ungodly power should not exist." Moon gasped in her horror. "Serena was right to fight those with the weapon."

"Ironically," Velvet said. "Both Tyra and I have the capabilities to obtain it."

"Like hell we would," Tyra said. "We don't need to kill ourselves for power."

"Sabrina wouldn't do that unless she knew how to make it safe," Moon said. "She's not a monster like that."

"For Abigail's sake," Velvet said, biting her lower lip as her long ears drooped. "I hope you're right."

Pyrah moved closer to try and stop Abigail's transformation.

"Stop this!" The Charizard Moémon shouted. "You win, okay! Don't do this to yourself! It's not worth the pain!"

"I… Will… WIIIIIIINNNNN!" Abigail shouted as the very room around them shook further with her power as her body continued to further distort and change in power and strengths. She yelled in sheer and utter pain once more as her transformation completed, revealing her newest form to Moon and the rest of her group.

"I-It's…" Moon covered her mouth.

Abigail was barefoot, her skin having become a jaundiced yellow color. She wore knee pads that were a maroon color. She wore what looked like a bikini bottom that was also a maroon color. She wore a chest plate that covered her chest like Saiyan armor. It had shoulder pads that came off to the sides and it wrapped around her body. She wore maroon colored wristbands that covered almost her entire forearms. She had long white hair that draped over her shoulders and almost billowed in the rush of her insane power. Two animalistic ears stuck up from her forehead here as well, but they were paler. A red jewel was on her forehead, which shone with a power unseen. Her eyes were a silvery red color still, but shone more vibrantly. However, they also seemed deader, hollower even. She had a ghastly aura and a strong, unbridled power.

Pyrah got into her fighting position, her blood positively boiling with anticipation. Abigail moved past her with a speed she didn't expect, slamming her fist into the back of Pyrah's head. Pyrah fell over as Abigail kicked her in the gut, which sent her into the Barrier.

Pyrah shot a Flamethrower that didn't even touch Abigail as the Psychic type deflected it with her Psychic powers.

"I'm too strong for you now!" She grinned, levitating Pyrah with her Psychic powers and raining heavy blows on her chest, causing heavy bruising. Pyrah coughed up blood onto Abigail, which caused her to slam Pyrah down onto the ground.

"You're done!" Abigail exclaimed, throwing a punch onto the back of Pyrah's head that sent a shockwave through the floor.

"Pyrah!" Moon shouted, clenching the rails.

Abigail turned her back on Pyrah laughing almost sadistically.

"Looks like the all-powerful Charizard wasn't much after all!" She laughed. However, when she heard a slight movement, her gaze turned.

Pyrah stood up shakily, but on two feet. She was panting and her head was tilted over, but she was standing with her fists clenched. Her eyes were closed and the sweat continued to pour off of her.

"I'm not done yet," She said in a dark and low voice.

"Man, you're stubborn," Abigail grinned, turning around. "I was just about to declare this match over, but now, I guess I'll keep playing with you."

She fired a barrage of Shadow Balls at Pyrah. Pyrah's hair moved slightly as not a single one hit her.

"Wh-What?!" Everyone gasped. "How?!"

"It was a fluke!" Abigail exclaimed. "It won't happen again!"

She fired another barrage at her, this time double speed. However, this time, Pyrah blocked every single one of them, deflecting them.

"Wh-What?!" Abigail asked, shocked.

Pyrah's body began to be covered in a fire that burned a powerful black aura. Abigail covered her face from the sheer power being emitted off of the Charizard Moémon. The very city began to shake as Pyrah's power rose at an alarming rate. Everyone stood watching with baited breath to see just what was happening.

"Is this…" Tyra asked.

"I think so," Moon smirked. "Pyrah's hidden power, emerging once again with her determination."

"What the hell are you?!" Abigail demanded, shocked at Pyrah's power. "You can't be a non-Mega!"

The fire died down after about a minute as the form of Pyrah became revealed.

She wore combat boots that seemed familiar. However, these were black and had dark red fur on the inside. She wore a pair of black jeans that went down into the combat boots. The jeans weren't ripped, but seemed to be durable. She wore a top that was cut off at her midriff. It was white and covered her decently. She wore a black jacket over that. The jacket went to her down to her thighs, half way down them in fact. It had a red inside, which was shown by the folded up sleeves. The sleeves were folded up to her elbows, showing off her toned arms. She wore spiked bracelets on her arms, which added some intimidating flare. She also wore two spiked bands on her arms, on her biceps. Two large and powerful wings emerged from her back, beginning to flap to keep her aloft. She wore a choker around her neck with a red diamond on it. Her tail was black and thick, a burning orange fire raging on the end. Her hair was black and wild, like a fire as it waved with her motion. Her body straightened, stiffly like she was fighting rigor mortis. She opened her eyes to reveal pure white before she blinked a couple of times. A red iris appeared, shining and boldly a crimson burst as it practically glowed. A burning and fiery black aura surrounded her, burning brightly as it ignited, a huge rush of energy happening in the Gym arena.

The fire burst off of her anew and bolder as Pyrah gave a yell of pure unadulterated power.

In Cinnabar, Maga stood up, looking off towards Sabrina's Gym.

"You sense that too?" Nina asked. "Seems like that Charizard is getting stronger."

 _Back at the Gym_

Abigail took a step back before regaining her composure.

"This is great!" She grinned. "Let's do this the right way!"

She fired a volley of Shadow Balls at Pyrah, but Pyrah had disappeared, reappearing behind her and driving and elbow into the back of her head.

"Eat this!" Abigail turned, firing Shadow Balls at the new form of Pyrah.

"So, this is Blaze," Tyra grinned. "I'm definitely impressed by this one. I wanna see just what she can do."

"She can win this fight," Moon grinned herself.

(Author's Note: at this time, play Ultimate Battle from Dragon Ball Super)

Pyrah moved at near light speed, moving behind Abigail and punching her in the back of the head, moving in front of her and kicking her in the gut.

Abigail coughed out blood as she flew into the Psychic barrier Sabrina had made, shattering it. She crashed into the wall with such force that it cracked from floor to ceiling.

"Insane," Tyra grinned.

"That's it!" Abigail exclaimed, moving in front of Pyrah, throwing a punch, which the Charizard Moémon dodged with ease. She threw more, Pyrah still dodging as she simply moved backwards, dodging Abigail's punches with zero effort. The strength of Abigail's blows sent air shockwaves, but Pyrah was always three steps ahead of her, dodging with zero effort.

"Stop dodging me!" Abigail exclaimed.

Pyrah said nothing, moving behind Abigail once again and kicking her in the back, slamming her into the ground.

"You can't beat me anymore." Pyrah said, her voice darker, more disturbing.

"Wh-What is that?!" Abigail asked "Your voice is darker. Well, no matter! You're full of yourself if you think I'm gonna just surrender to you!"

Pyrah kicked her into the wall again. The Charizard Moémon then dropped to her knees, panting.

"What's going on?" Tyra asked.

"I think she's running out of power to maintain Blaze," Moon said. "She's probably not mastered it well enough. That and she just had the shit kicked out of her just prior."

"That's IT!" Abigail exclaimed as she burst from the wall, a huge amount of energy in her hands as she shot Shadow Balls everywhere. "I'm going to end you!"

Pyrah dodged them, moving around the room at light speed.

"Daiiiiii," Pyrah called, cupping her hands as she moved a little closer to Abigail.

"You're dead!" Abigail exclaimed, increasing the volley and adding some Psycho Cuts, which sliced the very air around them. However, Pyrah still dodged these.

"Mooooon," The energy gathered in her cupped hands, making a powerful ball of blue flames.

"Blue?" Moon asked.

"Something off?" Velvet asked.

"Maybe nothing," Moon said "But, maybe she's not reached her full power.

"Jiiiiiii," Pyrah's aura burst out as she moved closer to Abigail, while still dodging her attacks. Abigail grew angrier by the second as she continued to explode power outward at an alarming rate.

"Fiiiiiiire," Pyrah leapt up into the air, dodging in mid motion. Abigail smirked at this.

"You can't dodge well in midair!" She shouted, a huge blast of Hyper Beam firing from her. "I WINNN!"

However, Pyrah spread her wings, shooting past them and making it behind Abigail, who froze, her eyes wide and her jaw agape. A single gasp emerged from her mouth as Pyrah said the final portion of her attack.

"BLAAAAAAAAAST!" She let the blue blast of fire hit Abigail dead on, striking her with its full force. It burned, forming the Kanji as Abigail screamed in pain through the whole trip the attack took her on.

The Fire Blast devastated the wall, destroying it as she went through it with force unexpected. Fortunately behind it were trees, which were incinerated from the sheer heat alone. When the blast finally dissipated, Abigail was unconscious on the ground, de-Mega evolved into her previous state.

"Abigail!" Sabrina exclaimed, rushing over and recalling her. "Don't worry! I'll get you healing."

Pyrah dropped to her knees as she reverted back to her normal form, her strength gone as she clutched her chest, panting.

Moon rushed over to her, checking her over.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm… fine," Pyrah said. "I… won?"

"You sure did," Moon grinned wide. "You were awesome."

"Sweet," Pyrah chuckled, passing out once again.

"She's one tough cookie," Tyra chuckled. "Hopefully, she'll make it."

"Yeah," Moon nodded. "She's definitely the toughest member of the team."

"Speaking of which," Zuzu said. "I am going to get some Poffins at the Center."

"Have fun," Moon said. The vampire Crobat Moémon nodded, flying off towards the Center.

"You're definitely strong," Sabrina said, returning to the fray and speaking to Moon. "Your team has capability. Pyrah stands some form of chance if she can master her Blaze powers."

"Right," Moon nodded. "But, I'm not sure how to train her Blaze powers."

"She must learn them naturally," Sabrina said. "While you cannot directly teach her, being a Water Type, you can help her understand it better."

"I'll try," Moon nodded. "I'll definitely have to help her. She needs all the help she can get for this upcoming battle. Maga's definitely the hardest opponent she's ever faced and she's definitely no pushover. I hope Pyrah can stand a chance against her because there's little hope if she can't."

"I believe she can," Sabrina nodded. "You have to be the one to put a stop to this. Stop Team Rocket, Moon. Only you can."

"I'm going to try," Moon growled.

"You will need this," Sabrina handed her the badge of her Gym. "The Marsh Badge. Also, take this TM. It contains Psychic. I sense that it is capable to be learned by a member of your team."

"Really?" Moon asked.

"Not your current team," Sabrina said. "They are unable. However, you will find use out of it anyway. I can feel it."

"Alright," Moon said. "I'll believe you of course. Now, where do I go?"

"You'll have to get through the Whirl Islands," Sabrina said. "But, I'm sure you're capable of it. Though, you'll need a surfing Moémon."

"Why?" Moon asked. "I can swim the whole way."

"But, you are trying to be discreet," Sabrina said. "If you are discovered, that will expose all of us. Obviously, you don't want that."

"No, I don't," Moon shook her head. "I'll try my best to keep us all secret."

"Good," Sabrina smiled. "Now, go fight Blaine and defeat him."

"You got it," Moon nodded with a grin.

"Oh, and Koga wanted me to give you this," Sabrina handed Moon a badge and TM. "This is Koga's badge and the TM for Toxic. It's surprisingly useable by every Moémon."

"I don't want this," Moon said. "It's not fair to get it without a battle."

"Oh, he'll get a battle," Sabrina smirked. "He said he's busy though and won't be back to his Gym in time. He knows you're good for it and'll come back after you take Blaine down. Violet'll make sure on your honor."

"I… I guess I'll find him in his Gym after Blaine," Moon grinned wide. "Then, I'll finally get to battle one of my favorite Gym Leaders of all time."

"Have fun," Sabrina chuckled. "And good luck. You'll need all that you can get."

Moon nodded and left, her team following her.

"She's really the one that did it, huh?" Abigail's voice spoke to Sabrina through telepathy due to her unconsciousness.

"Yes," Sabrina nodded. "Moon is the one that defeated the Light Stealer. But, she's not the only one who's done powerful things against gods. The others have done similar feats. The difference is that Moon has more drive and determination than all of them. She will stop Team Rocket. I have full faith in her."

 _With Moon_

Moon's Moédex rang. The demigoddess looked at it, answering it.

"We're all rooting for you, Moon!" Dawn's voice came as her face came onto the screen. "We're all here to root for you."

Moon looked at the screen as Dawn turned it to reveal all of Moon's friends. There was Dawn, Cynthia, May, Donna, Rose, Hilda, Lyra, Kris, Rosa, Serena, Professor Oak, Daisy, Blue, and Professor Kukui, all gathered together in Rose's house.

"We heard what was happening." Professor Kukui said. "Well, we gathered for moral support since we can't interfere due to Team Rocket's demands. You have this, Moon. We're gonna be rooting for you with most certainty!"

"Go get 'em, sweetie," Daisy smiled. "Stop that evil Team Rocket."

"You got it," Moon grinned.

"Good luck," Five voices came from the sideline. The camera was turned to reveal five women in kimonos.

"Aunties!" Moon exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"We came to support you." Zuki smiled. "But, we're not the only ones."

"Huh?" Moon asked. She turned around to see her mother standing behind her with her arms crossed. A small smirk crossed her face as she flew off with a nod.

"You got this baby girl." She said, her ears twitching.

Renewed with her vigor, Moon took off for the Whirl Islands, preparing to battle Team Rocket.

* * *

So, it seems that Pyrah has once again unleashed her Blaze power in the midst of this intense battle. But, the question is will she be able to unleash it further in the battle against Maga or is the trigger something far beyond her? I suppose we will find out when they arrive there.

So, I actually pre-wrote this chapter when I wrote the Maga fight between Pyrah and Maga the first time. I really only edited it here to make it fit with some extra content I had added since then (like Eve, for example). Her old team being there was already planned, but I fixed some things with that as well. I hope you enjoyed, though.


	25. The Whirl Islands

Chapter Twenty Four: The Whirl Islands

(Author's Note: Pyrah's power isn't Mega Evolution. It's Blaze. It looks like Mega Evolution because I wanted it to… and since she's based off of Goku, it works…)

"Well, here we are," Moon crossed her arms. "The shore. The Whirl Islands are through here somewhere."

"Where?" Karrie asked. "I don't see them."

"You won't." Moon said. "They're further from shore and need to be surfed to. So, who wants to get freaky and surf?"

"I guess I could," Karrie said. "Let's do it."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Violet said, the ninja Vileplume crossing her arms. "She could get seriously hurt."

"It's pretty easy," Moon said. "Now, everyone into their Moéballs so we can get this done quick. Karrie, don't stop, even if a trainer shouts at you. I don't care about the eye contact rule and any one of them that argues can take it up with the business end of my fist."

"Okay," Karrie said. "So, how do I get to carry you?"

"I'll help," Moon said. "They just won't see me doing it. Trust me, I could swim this whole place, but discretion is needed. So, jump in and I'll get you ready to go so we can stop these guys."

"Right," Karrie nodded with a grin as Moon pocketed the other members of her team and hopped on Karrie's shoulders. The Gyarados Moémon got into the water.

"I recommend caution, BR-ZAP!" Zing's voice said as the Electric Ghost rocked back and forth on her heels. "Can she handle it?"

"I'm sure," Moon said. "I'm gonna be doing most of the work, so it'll be cool."

"But, how am I supposed to get better if I don't practice?" Karrie asked.

"Now isn't the time for getting you ready," Moon said. "Now is the time for getting ready to take out Team Rocket. Zing, you hold Eve and follow. You still as fast outside of a power line?"

"Of course, ZAP!" Zing grinned, picking up the infant. Eve looked at her with her unchanging expression, Zing staring back.

"You're a peculiar one, BR-ZAP!" Zing said. "Let's go, Moon!"

"Right," Moon nodded, taking off with Karrie, Zing following behind.

Along the way, several trainers requested a battle with Moon ignoring every one of them. Even if they tried to chase her, Moon outsped them, even if not using her full speed so as to not make Karrie look out of her league.

Once they stopped at an island for Karrie to catch her breath, Moon looked at the cave that was in it.

"Let's enter here and rest," She said. "I want to make sure that nothing will happen when we rest."

They entered the cave, Moon's team emerging from their Moéballs. Moon looked down the mouth of the cave.

"It seems pretty deep," She said. "I think we should try to find the Whirl Islands though."

"Let's explore," Skyla cheered. "I'm sure we'll find something pertaining to the Whirl Islands here."

"Sounds good," Moon said. "Let's enter and get ready for battle."

"Yeah!" Her group cheered.

"You okay, Pyrah?" Moon asked Pyrah.

"I'm great," Pyrah said. "I'm recovering quick. The Turtonator Hermit told me that I could train with her a little before my next battle with Maga."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great," Moon grinned. "You are definitely the only one who can do it."

"Thanks," Pyrah said, chuckling. "Now, let's go take out the Whirl Islands and get to Cinnabar."

"Right," Moon said, nodding as they headed in.

Once deeper into the cave, the group noticed several trainers.

"So it seems that there are other trainers," Moon muttered. "This place is going to be irritating."

"But, you love battles, BR-ZAP" Zing said.

"But, we're on a bit of a time crunch," Moon said. "While Team Rocket doesn't have our friends, we also can't just let them go."

"That's true," Violet said. "We must not let their tyranny continue. They must be stopped before they cause more harm."

"Right," Moon said. "They're something that we have to stop or else."

"Right," Pyrah said. "They'll pay for hurting our friends."

The group walked by a trainer, who walked over to them.

"You're in the main Whirl Island," He said. "And, it's time to battle."

"Well, we're here," Moon said. "But, I'm not battling you."

"But, it's the rule," The trainer said. "You have to battle me if I make eye contact with you. Violation is punishable by law with a—"

Moon let loose a right cross to his jaw that knocked him over and unconscious.

"I said I'm not going to battle you." She said. "So, just shut the hell up."

"I think he's unconscious, BR-ZAP!" Zing said. "Let's continue!"

As the group further entered the island, Moon began to notice that there were holes all over the ground.

"Be careful, guys," Moon said. "We'll have to avoid the holes in the ground so that we can not fall through them. I don't know what's down there, so we have to be careful."

"Man, these big boulders are in the way," Skyla looked at a large, surprisingly round stone. It was about eight feet tall and was wedged in the path.

"Well, who knows Strength?" Moon asked. "If one of you guys knows it, then we can use it to easily bypass these boulders."

"I know it," Karrie said. "Misty taught me so I could defend myself easily."

"Well, do you know how to focus it to deal with boulders?" Moon asked.

"Yep," Karrie nodded. "I can handle it."

Karrie stood in front of the boulder and focused her power into a punch. She hit the boulder with all of her strength. The boulder seemed to not be affected at first, but after about three seconds, it began to vibrate rapidly. It cracked, exploding into pieces.

"Wow," Pyrah raised an eyebrow. "That's impressive."

"I had no idea she was that powerful," Moon said. "If I'd known, I'd have let her fight more."

Eve said nothing, simply looking at the debris from the boulder.

"Well," Moon said. "Let's go and see if we can't find the way out of here."

"Right," The group said, following the demigoddess. Moon looked around the cave for some sort of indication of a way out.

"This hole leads to some water," Skyla looked down into a hole that was behind the boulder. "Maybe we could swim to shore down there?"

"Sounds like as good an idea as any," Moon said. "Let's do it."

The team returned to their Moéballs as Moon jumped into the water, Zing holding Eve.

"Are you sure you're capable of swimming in this current, BR-ZAP?!" She asked Moon, her cheeks sparking a little.

"Of course," Moon said. "I was born in a current like this. Plus, even if I couldn't, I can breathe underwater, so I won't drown."

"Understood, BR-ZAP!" Zing nodded.

Eve began to squirm in Zing's grip. The Electric Ghost tried to hold onto her, but she wriggled free of her grip and began to fall.

"Eve!" Moon swam to catch her before she hit the water.

Eve blew a small Gust from her mouth, her body beginning to glow as she was suspended.

"Wow, BR-ZAP!" Zing said, her jaw dropping. "Looks like she is evolving!"

"Cool," Moon said, splashing in the current.

Eve's body remained suspended in the air as she began to shift. Once the light died down, her new forme was revealed.

She was clad in wispy white garments like clouds. Her tail looked like a cloud and was about the same size as before. It moved like a cloud and didn't seem to be solid, but remained attached to her. She was wearing light blue boots. They were about the color of the sky and looked as if they belonged there. The fur on them turned the color of a cloud, wispy and white. It seemed as if it was light as air, even moving almost. She was wearing a long dress that was white. It looked almost like the stereotypical garb that angels wore. It seemed to flow with her movements, being very light. It was almost like a cloud was settled around her and clothing her. The dress went down to her knees and had a slight azure tint to it, especially on the bottom. It was sleeveless and the shoulder portions were wide. She wore gloves that covered her hands. The fur on the inside that emerged from the outside looked as if they were clouds themselves, wispy and cottony. The gloves themselves were white with the slightest azure tint. Around her neck, her scarf had become azure shaded, looking like a pilot's scarf almost. It flowed behind her almost like the wind was pulling it. Her hair was long and azure in shade. It went down to her waist, flowing like a breeze was blowing it. She blinked at Moon, her eyes flashing a brilliant azure that burned with white hot energy, though her gaze was still innocent and pure. From her back emerged two large, azure wings that were feathery like Skyla's. They were strong and slowly flapping to keep her aloft.

"Wow, BR-ZAP!" Zing said. "Who knew she was a Flying type all along?"

"That's not exactly true," Moon said. "She's turned into a lot of types. I wonder if she has every type in her… Oh well. Eve, follow me, alright."

Eve blinked once, looking at Moon with undying trust and imprinting love. Moon turned and began to swim towards a small source of light. The current was against her, but this was her element. She was a Water Type. This was her turf, her origin. She was born in the sea and she longed for the sea. It was her home. And, right now, she was going to swim to this light source she'd spotted.

Once the light source got closer, she noticed there was some land attached to it. She gripped the land, pulling herself up. She stood on the shore, dripping wet and enjoying her swim. Eve, who had followed her with her wings, dropped into Moon's arms, sneezing and reverting back into her original forme.

"Such a curious child you are," Moon chuckled, kissing her forehead. She walked along the land, seeing another cave. She entered this cave to see that there was a sort of stone marker.

In front of this marker, however, was Lugia. Moon was not cautious; she was not worried Lugia would force her to come nor did she think Lugia had been waiting here for her.

"What is this stone marker for?" Moon asked. "And, why are you here?"

"You know, you were supposed to be her successor," Lugia said, not even answering Moon's question. Moon would have asked what was going on were she not so surprised at the tone of Lugia's voice. The goddess was surprisingly… sad.

"What?" Moon asked, trying to understand why Lugia would be sad.

"I had always thought my daughter would find a strong mate to bring a strong offspring into the world," Lugia continued. "She was dead set on making a human hybrid to fulfill some prophesy she followed, but never could. Turns out someone else had already been working on that. Someone who had a good deal more power. I'm sure you've seen the results of that."

"Leaf?" Moon asked.

"Precisely," Lugia said. "However, when she realized it wasn't going to be her, she turned her gaze toward one of our kind she fell for."

"O…kay," Moon said. "I still don't get where you're going with this… who are you talking about?"

"Your friend Leaf…" Lugia said. "Well, you'll meet her mother soon at the rate you're going."

"No, about this person you're talking about," Moon said. "That fell for one of our kind."

"I'm surprised you accept your kind," Lugia said.

"I assumed you were referring to Moémon in general," Moon said. "After all, you're pretty much just overpowered Moémon up there."

"If that is how you choose to see it." Lugia said. "But, she fell for one of our kind and they produced an offspring together. She was taken to a seer who described some sort of terrible evils that she would face in her journey to become something else. It was quite an interesting prophesy too… "Neither mortal nor immortal, this demigoddess walks. Water bends and waves quake with her power. Two great evils would she face, striking them in their critical points. Only a mortal of pure heart shall be fit for her." I suppose it's quite interesting…"

"Wait…" Moon said, narrowing her eyes. "Was your daughter… Articuno?"

"She was," Lugia said. "Actually, other than you, I had three: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. The other two are somewhere. You will probably encounter them at some point, I suppose."

"What is this stone marker?" Moon asked.

"This was her domain before you were born," Lugia said, looking at it. Moon took a closer look at it. Upon closer inspection, the marker had what looked like a bird with ice crystals for wings and ice raining down behind it. It spewed Ice from its mouth, a crest of ice crystals on its head. Clearly, this was a marker for Articuno.

"What do you mean by 'take her position'?" Moon asked.

"I wanted you to take her place," Lugia said. "Once she died, I knew you must follow in her footsteps."

"I don't want anything to do with the goddesses," Moon said. "I refuse to leave my team and friends behind simply because I'm wanted to fill a spot, regardless of the reason. The shit parenting of the goddesses is another problem. The only goddess I have actually admitted to liking was Latias and that's because she is just fun to be around in general."

"She is pretty fun…" Lugia mused. "But, that's beside the point. You must come and fill her role. It is to guard the artic regions of the planet."

"No," Moon said. "I am a free spirit. Don't you get that? Even if it was to honor Articuno, I don't want to watch over anything and be tied down. That's just something I don't want to do."

"You would disrespect your sister like that?" Lugia asked.

"Wait, sister?" Moon asked.

"She is my daughter," Lugia said. "Therefore making you her sister."

"Oh, I get it," Moon said. "Half-sisters is what we are."

"Well, you have three of them." Lugia said. "Well two now. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Zapdos guards the thunderstorms and Moltres the flames of the volcanoes."

"Well, I don't want to be tied down," Moon said. "I have thing to do."

"Like finding your adoptive father?" Lugia asked. "What makes you think he's even still there? I'd heard stories about this Red and I must say the Kimono sisters were right to give you to him. Were he still Champion, Team Rocket would never have come to Kanto. But, you must understand he is something of an enigma for even us. He's something else."

"You have no idea what kind of man he is," Moon growled. "And, speaking of which, why have you and the rest not tried to stop Team Rocket if they're this big a threat?"

"… There is something you must understand about the gates of heaven," Lugia said after a pause and a sigh. "Team Rocket has put us on high alert. I'm sure you heard of the monster Team Rocket created with Mew's cells, right?"

"Yeah," Moon said. "Veronica said she hid her somewhere."

"That monster," Lugia said. "Singlehandedly challenged the lesser gods and slammed the gates of heaven shut after brutally beating them. Only a few of us were out and were not affected. I, Latias, and another goddess who was sealed outside of heaven were safe from this."

"That's insane," Moon sucked in a breath. "When was this?"

"When you were born," Lugia said solemnly. "That is what some of the goddesses prepared for by creating offspring. Sooner or later, one had to be strong enough to stand up to this monster or at the very least have someone who could."

"I'll stop this monster only if she refuses to stand down," Moon said. "I won't fight something that doesn't want to fight."

"This monster is a killing machine," Lugia said, her tone getting fiercer.

"And it was under the manipulation of Team Rocket," Moon said, her own tone getting fiercer. "So, I won't let you do that nor will I. There's a chance she has good in her."

"You're naïve and blinded by your morals," Lugia said. "I'm sure that's the Azula in you."

"You're an insensitive bitch who cares for nothing but the positions of the gods," Moon said. "If you felt true care for Articuno, you wouldn't force me to fill her position. And, you would have some sympathy towards this monster Moémon. What's next, you want to hurt Eve?"

"I wouldn't hurt a newborn," Lugia said. "But, she is certainly an interesting specimen. She is surging with evolution energy, nearly a limitless untapped potential."

"I know that," Moon said. "But, you won't take her."

"Even now, you are no match for a pure goddess," Lugia said. "And, your Charizard has not mastered her true power yet. You have a lot to learn."

"You won't take her," Moon said. "So, just give it up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take on a demigoddess level threat in the possession of Blaine."

"That is the second strongest monster that group has obtained," Lugia said. "You would do well not to overestimate your strengths."

"I won't," Moon said, taking off through the cavern, leaving Lugia there.

Once through them, Moon stood outside, looking at the sea.

"We're out," She said, Karrie popping out of her Moéball.

"Are we ready to surf more?" She asked, looking towards the sea.

"Let's go," Moon said, handing Eve to Zing as they took off for Cinnabar.

 _Three hours later_

The group reached Cinnabar Island, Moon staring up at the volcano. Bitter thoughts crowded her head as she remembered the last time they were there. She wanted to quickly get this over with, but she had a couple other things to do first.

"Roo," She said to the Kangaskhan Moémon. "We're going to see a couple friends of mine. They are going to watch you while we fight this Gym Leader, alright?"

"O-Okay," Roo nodded, holding her stuffed animal close. Moon handed her the broken Moéball, smiling at her.

"I think she can fix this," She said. "After we fight this Gym, we'll find your sister."

"Th-Thank you," Roo smiled at her.

"Are we heading to see Lanette and Bridgette, BR-ZAP?!" Zing asked.

"Yes," Moon said.

A squeal that sounded like a thousand static shocks emerged from Zing's mouth as she jumped up and down while still hovering.

"I have always wanted to meet a MPC creator, BR-ZAP!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you'll enjoy them," Moon said. "Maybe you could chill there while we fight this Gym."

Another squeal emitted from her, Moon leading them to a hotel and through the halls to a certain room. She knocked as two orange haired individuals opened the door. One had twintails and the other had spikier hair. The one with twintails was dressed closer to a breeder and the spikier haired one in casual clothing. Both were about Moon's height, but certainly not with the same build.

"Oh, hey, look, it's Moon," The one with twintails said. "How have you been Moon?"

"Great, Lanette," Moon said, fist bumping the spikier haired one, Bridgette. "I got some friends to introduce you to for now."

"Oh, we love meeting new people," Lanette said. "But, while you're out, a couple Moémon I caught got stolen by those Team Rocket nuts. I didn't cause a scene because they're seriously scary, but since you're here, we have a chance."

"What are they like?" Moon asked.

"Well," Bridgette said. "One's a Kangaskhan and the other is a Lapras."

"Well, here's a Kangaskhan," Moon pulled Roo into the room.

"Roo!" Lanette hugged her. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Hello, mommy," Roo snuggled into her embrace.

"Where's your sister?" Lanette asked.

"She's not here," Roo looked down.

"Hey, Lanette," Moon said. "Can you fix this Moéball? A scientist gave it to me and said it held a Lapras… he also said he got it from Team Rocket… can you fix it and we'll see if it's Roo's sister?"

"You got it," Lanette said. "Sis, give me a hand here."

"On it," Bridgette and Lanette took the Moéball over to their table and began to work on it. After about thirty minutes, they pushed the button, releasing the trapped Moémon from it.

The familiar blue glow emerged from it, allowing the Moémon's form to be revealed. She was tall, as tall as Moon, if not a little taller. She wore a long, flowing, blue dress that went to her ankles. The middle of the dress in the front was a creamy white color. The dress was very beautiful and sort of had a sparkle to it like the water on a sunny day. Around the back, like a shawl almost, was a grey wrap, almost like a shell in terms of feel and texture. Her shoes were a bluish glass that fit her feet perfectly. They were very fancy, yet seemed durable enough to handle a bit of combat. The dress went over her chest, the creamy white portion in the middle all the way up as well. The dress was strapless and the sleeves were separate, but connected by a little bit of thread to the chest portion. The sleeves went over her hands, almost hiding them completely. In two portions on each sleeve, they were held closer to her arm by a small, silver band. Around her neck was a small necklace. Her hair was long, blue, and flowing, reaching her legs. It was wavy and beautiful, the color of a deep sea. In one portion, she had a small horn. It was in the middle of her forehead, but seemed to be part of her hair. Her eyes were a watery blue, but had a very icy tinge to them, almost as if they were. She had a graceful smile and bowed slightly as she exited her Moéball.

"Ness!" Bridgette grabbed her, yanking her into a hug. "You're okay!"

"I am," The Lapras Moémon, Ness, said with a slight giggle. "All thanks to Moon there. She's one tough customer."

"Yep," Lanette nodded. "Definitely a tough fighter."

"Sis," Roo hugged her, her stuffed animal being smooshed between the two of them.

"Hey there, Kanga," Ness chuckled.

"It's Roo," Roo said.

"I know," Ness chuckled again, patting her head.

"Thanks so much, Moon for saving them," Lanette and Bridgette hugged Moon.

"You're welcome, guys," Moon said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we have to head to take on Blaine."

"We saw you on the news," Lanette said. "Hopefully, you can stop him and the rest."

"But, before you go," Bridgette chuckled. "There's someone who was wondering when you'd show up."

"Who?" Moon asked.

"It is me, friend Moon Aquarius," A very familiar voice came out. Moon turned to see PORYGON standing there, a smile on her face as she gave a clumsy wave.

"Who's the nerd?" Pyrah asked.

"PORYGON!" Moon hugged her. "I'm so glad you got out alright!"

"It was thanks you your efforts, friend Moon Aquarius," PORYGON said. "Without you, I would still be in there. I am now an assistant to Lanette and Bridgette working on improving the conditions of the MPC systems."

"That's awesome," Moon said. "We'll have to talk later though. We have to stop Blaine."

"Understood, friend Moon Aquarius," PORYGON nodded. "I will be here when you are finished."

Moon gave a nod, heading out with her team.

"We are headed to the volcano, right, BR-ZAP?!" Zing asked.

"We are," Moon said as the group headed to the volcano, ready to fight the second (and hopefully last) battle there.

 _With Lillie, Leaf, Jessie, James, and their teams_

"Oh, hell yeah!" Kachu's eyes looked in a strange lust in the display case as she began to drool. She seemed completely transfixed on it as well.

"Kachu, what are you staring at?" Jessie looked into the case.

"I think it's one of those things adults like that I'm not allowed to see," Meowth peeked into it. "Oh, wait… it's just a dumb rock."

"She seems fascinated by it though," James noted. "Perhaps it is a magic stone."

"It has a lightning bolt on it," Jessie said. "Maybe it has to do with Electric types."

"Ooh ooh, I got it!" Meowth jumped into the air, fist pumping. "It's a Fire Stone!"

"That makesssss little sssssensssse," Arbok said. "Sssssshhe doesssssn't know any Fire type movessss."

"Oh," Meowth said. "Water Stone?"

"I still don't understand why you believed her when she said she knew Surf," Weezing rolled her eyes. "She doesn't know any Water type moves either. Maybe it's a Thunder Stone."

"Well, let's get it," Jessie said. "James, how much do we have?"

"Hmm," James took out his money bag. "None… well, I guess we can't get it. That sucks."

"Wait, let's just take it," Meowth said, a little too loudly.

"Sounds like a great idea," Jessie said. "James, you get the trap ready and I'll get the smoke bombs."

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet shook her head in disagreement.

"No one asked you!" Jessie and James knocked her over the head.

"You guys know we just pooled our money into one account, right?" Lillie said, having been there the whole time. "You know, for convenience sake."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Jessie and James chuckled nervously. "We forgot."

Lillie walked up to the counter and purchased the Thunder Stone. She put it in a box and put that box into her bag.

"We'll sort this out later, alright?" She said. "It will be easier that way."

"Alright," Jessie and James nodded, Kachu following, her drool still leaking a little.

"She's leaking drool," Meowth pointed.

"She must really want that stone," James said.

"Mmmm," Victreebel said as she munched on James' hair. He sighed, deciding to ignore her as it never worked anyway.

Lillie led the group out of the building and over to the Gym. She looked at Kachu.

"You can have the stone if you do a good job in the Gym," She said. "If not, you will wait until the next one."

Kachu crossed her arms, an ear twitching as she grumbled.

"If you weren't a friend, I'd kick your ass," She said under her breath.

"A-Are you sure that's a g-good idea?" Leaf asked. "Sh-She seems upset."

"She needs to understand that she can't always get everything she wants." Lillie said.

"I-I understand," Leaf nodded. "B-Be careful though. Sh-She seems mad."

"I know," Lillie said. "Why don't you go get something to eat before we take on the Gym?"

"A-Alright," Leaf nodded, Frieda taking her hand and leading her to the Center.

"I-I like how you don't need your shell," Leaf leaned on her once they'd gotten their food. "I-I quite like to hear your pretty v-voice."

"Only for you, love," Frieda whispered in her ear, which caused Leaf to turn as red as a Tamato Berry. She covered her face and began stammering incoherently as Frieda laughed at her embarrassment.

After Leaf had calmed down and her face had begun to take its normal hue, the two of them began to eat their food. Frieda had gotten a Poffin cake with a Sitrus Nectar Twist and Leaf a burger and fries with a simple soda.

After a little bit of eating, Frieda held up a forkful of her cake to Leaf, who tilted her head not unlike a confused puppy.

"Eat it," Frieda said softly as Leaf blushed, closing her eyes trying to ignore the stares form some of the customers around her as she ate the cake. She blinked her eyes open at the cake, enjoying its taste. It was rich and sweet with a smooth center. It also had a distinct flavor of several berries blended in. Leaf couldn't place why, but it resonated quite well with her. She licked her lips in joy as she ate it.

"I-I think it's great." She said, blushing further as Frieda slipped her drink towards her. Leaf then noticed the second straw.

"Drink," Frieda said softly.

"I-I…" Leaf stammered, Frieda laughing.

"This is what lovers do, isn't it?" Frieda raised an eyebrow.

"L-Lovers?" Leaf squeaked. "Wh-What?"

"Isn't that what we are?" Frieda lowered her voice. "You want to be lovers, don't you?"

Leaf nodded her head, covering her face as she did. Frieda laughed once again, taking one of Leaf's hands and holding it.

"Well, then drink up," She said. Leaf reached for a straw, beginning to drink. Frieda also drank, which was an interesting experience for Leaf. She licked her lips once she was done. She quite liked the flavor of the Sitrus Berry Nectar. It had a unique resonation with her for some reason she couldn't explain.

"W-Won't people be… u-upset?" Leaf squeaked out quietly as she curled up into a shaking ball next to her Moémon.

"What do you mean?" Frieda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"M-Moon said they don't like people l-like us being together like th-this." Leaf said. "Sh-She said it wasn't pretty what they do to them."

"I see," Frieda said. "Well, I will protect you."

"Y-You will?" Leaf asked timidly, looking up into the Butterfree Moémon's eyes.

"When have I ever let you down?" Frieda asked.

"N-Never," Leaf said, looking down. "Y-You've never let me down at any p-point of my life you've been in."

Leaf's mind wandered back to the moment when she'd first met Frieda in Viridian Forest. Flora had dragged her into the grass, forcing her to find specifically a Bug Type. Leaf had almost cried, but once she had met Frieda, her demeanor had changed. Of course, Frieda looked like a child then, despite apparently being Leaf's age. Evolution was a weird thing… But, she and Frieda had hit it off quite well… not well enough Leaf had begun to develop feelings for her, but enough that she enjoyed her company.

Her mind next moved forward to that first Gym battle where Leaf had faced Brock. Frieda had still simply been a Caterpie then, but she already had ambition to be great… not like Pyrah's ambition, but an ambition all the same. She wanted to be strong and be by Leaf's side. There, in that battle, she'd evolved and taken on Nyx, Brock's Onix Moémon. It was a close battle, but she'd pulled out of it much more powerfully. At that moment, Leaf could feel… something inside of her that drew her to Frieda a little, but certainly nothing comparable to later on.

Her mind then wandered to Misty's Gym, where Frieda had evolved once again to become a powerful Butterfree to defeat Misty's Starmie Moémon. They fought well, but Frieda came out on top. Of all the times when she'd evolved, this one was the most beautiful to Leaf. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but she was immediately captivated by the woman that emerged from the shell Frieda's body had occupied. That woman bound with golden silk had fascinated Leaf, especially with her allure as her binds shattered and she fought with such speed and grace that not even Misty's best Moémon could keep up. Once she'd been pulled back into the shell, Leaf was already wishing to see her again. Her amazing perfection almost had captivated her.

As Leaf was having her flashes, blushing as she did, Frieda had led her out of the Center and to a secluded area in the middle of a lake in the middle of Celadon. She looked at Leaf, who was just beginning to come out of her little daze.

"Wh-Where is this?" She asked.

"It's a lake in Celadon," Frieda said, sitting Leaf down. "I wanted to come here so we could have a beautiful view."

"A-A view of what?" Leaf asked.

The sunset then caught her eye. It was quite beautiful with the reds and golds shooting off of each other.

"W-Wow," She said, leaning on Frieda as they watched it together. "I-I can't believe this view is so good."

"I also wanted to say a few things I didn't get a chance to back then," Frieda looked at her trainer and lover.

"L-Like what?" Leaf asked.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for saving me and breaking me from the bonds of my shell," Frieda kissed her cheek, eliciting a blush from the sixteen year old.

"I-I did that?" Leaf asked form behind the hands she covered her face with.

"You did," Frieda said. "And, you were very brave."

"I-I don't think it was me then," Leaf said, looking down. "I-I'm not brave… I-I'm not much of anything, really. I-I'm just some dumb kid who managed to get a M-Moémon and begin a journey and's t-too scared of her own shadow to do anything…"

"Well, you're not dumb," Frieda said, putting an arm around her. "Timid, yes, but that just makes you look cuter. But, Leaf, you've got a power inside you that makes you very special. You're one of the most special individuals I know. I knew it from the moment I first met you that you were special. But, as I got to know you better, there was that nagging attraction that I held towards you that further made me want to deepen the relationship. Once I had become a Butterfree, I discovered that I wanted you more than as a friend or trainer."

Leaf continued to blush, leaning against her lover and Moémon. Frieda ran her fingers through Leaf's hair, letting the hybrid feel it.

"I-I can't… I-I can't give myself t-to you…" Leaf whispered in a soft, tear filled voice. "E-Even though I feel the same way a-about you, I c-can't. I-I just can't."

"I know," Frieda whispered softly, holding Leaf close. "I know. You don't have to. I wasn't expecting that. I'm not Nocturna after all."

Leaf let out a small giggle at that, some of the teariness leaving.

"Sh-She'd just insist I sleep naked with her," She said with another giggle.

"I mean, if you want to, I won't argue," Frieda grinned slightly. Leaf's skin felt much warmer as the blush intensified. Frieda laughed, kissing her cheek.

"D-Don't tease me like that," Leaf said after a minute. "I-I know you're teasing… wh-which is why I don't g-get upset when you or Nocturna does it, b-but I'm… n-not comfortable with something like that yet."

"That's fine with me, love," Frieda said. "I'm willing to go as slow as you want."

"Th-Thank you," Leaf hugged Frieda tightly, the Butterfree Moémon holding her close.

" _Poor kid,"_ She thought. _"If I ever meet that monster… well, Moon would probably do something first since Leaf is also her friend… but, still…"_

 _With Lillie, Jessie, James, and their teams_

"So, what are we doing now?" James asked. "I've never actually done one of these."

"Same here," Jessie said. "I know it's like a fancy battle, but we've not had too many honest battles."

"Well," Lillie said. "Anything goes that complies with typical battling rules. So, no eye gouging, no killing, the usual."

"People kill in these things?" Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Moon said she saw a couple of times," Lillie said. "… of course, she also told me they became zombies that attack blondes with big hats… She did love to scare and tease me on occasion."

"Well, we know how to keep within those rules," Jessie said.

"Can we steal their wallets?" Meowth asked.

"They don't have wallets," Lillie said. "They have clothes and that's about it."

"Can we steal their clothes?" Meowth asked.

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet chimed in, saluting as she held up an outfit.

"Where'd she get that?" Lillie asked.

"I'll take that, thank you," Victory stormed out, grabbing it.

"You're not supposed to announce you did it!" Jessie knocked her over the head, causing her to sniffle and pout.

"Why do you guys hit her like that?" Lillie asked.

"Force of habit," James shrugged. "She doesn't feel any pain from it. We're not being mean or nothing."

Wobuffet nodded, giving a thumbs up with a huge grin on her face.

"Alright," Lillie shrugged. "Well, let's go in and have this battle."

The group entered the Gym and prepared to face Erika.

* * *

Well, it seems like both groups have a tough battle on their hands. What will happen? Next time, the rematch between Pyrah and Maga begins.


	26. The Dragon Ascends: Mastery of Blaze

Okay, a little heads up before the chapter: this one is a loong one. I originally was going to have this be three parts, but I decided to combine them into one long chapter. I promise it was only for this fight since it was sort of building to it the entire time since the first fight. If you don't like the length, don't hesitate to let me know.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: The Dragon Ascends: The True Mastery of Blaze

As Moon's team walked up to the top of the volcano, Pyrah seemed to be upset about something. It was clearly not the battle, but Moon didn't want to push the issue yet. It wasn't noticeable to the others since Pyrah had that steely, battle hungry look, but there was also a look of pain in her eyes. Moon didn't want to question it because she also felt an ominous feeling. But, there was also a strange power she could feel as well.

Lillie's words echoed in her head as well. "Maybe one day, you could come around to forgive Lugia" she had said. "She just wants you to become something better than you are." Lillie was always a soft hearted girl. Moon sighed, knowing she'd see her soon. She had handled her own problems well without her after all.

The entrance to the Gym loomed over them, looking as if it was a gaping maw. Moon clenched her fists as she opened the door, walking out onto the Gym floor with her team behind her.

What she saw in there she had no idea to expect. A small crowd had gathered in the ring, which seemed to be far further in the volcano than before. There were rocks suspended with chains everywhere and they seemed to be there with design in mind. Maga was standing on one of them, her eyes locking with Pyrah's. They stared each other down, Pyrah's hand twitching as her bloodlust grew higher and higher. Moon considered holding her back, but decided it would be best not to.

"I see you've noticed the crowd I had gathered," Blaine said, a smirk on his bald face. "These are some trainers from here in Kanto as well as the evaluation board of the Moémon League. Even your relatives are here. But, worry not. There are no prisoners this time. I simply wanted them to see you fail and fail hard."

"You'll not see anything after I'm finished with you," Moon said. "I don't think this will go the same way twice."

"Unless your Charizard has mastered her technique, you will have no chance," Blaine smirked wider. "But, go ahead and show off her loss."

Pyrah, who wasn't paying attention to this banter at all, walked forward, standing at the edge of the ring and glaring hard at Maga, who simply stood there. The Charizard's wings flapped once and she was already in arc towards the Magmar. Maga threw a Fire Punch, which Pyrah dodged, throwing a small Ember at Maga. The spitfire did nothing, Maga not even flinching. The Fire Punch, on the other hand, let loose a shockwave of sheer intensity that scorched the very air around it.

"How strong is that Moémon!?" A professor that Moon knew from her childhood, Professor Ivy, gasped as she saw the sheer display of power. "I've never seen anything short of a goddess manage that!"

A few news reporters that were there nodded in confirmation, fixated on the battle.

"Inviting the media to watch our battle, are you?" Moon asked, glancing at the reported.

"I plan to make this a battle to remember for the century," Blaine smirked. Moon also noticed several Team Rocket Grunts, likely there to make sure things didn't go south. Moon rolled her eyes. Short of their boss or Ariana, there wasn't a single one of them that could stand up to a single member of her team, much less their combined might. But, a blast of fire returned Moon's attention to the battle at hand.

Pyrah and Maga had thrown balls of fire at each other, Maga's overpowering Pyrah's easily. Pyrah, however, continued to fire them, moving closer as she threw a punch to Maga's head. Maga dodged, kneeing Pyrah in the gut. Pyrah threw a quick counter punch, but Maga grabbed this, throwing her into a rock down below. Pyrah stood up, shaking the dust off of her and summoning her energy to her wings. She felt them harden as she did so.

Her wings burst into light, metal oozing almost up them. They seemed to be coated with solid metal, gaining a sheen like the glint of metal in sunlight. She summoned energy to her claws as well, metal oozing onto them too but differently. This metal made them longer and sharper, making them almost look like a true beasts.

Her Metal Claw and Steel Wing activated, she flapped the metallic wings. A sound not unlike that of a sword sliding out of its sheath emitted from them as she flew back up to Maga. She pulled back her claw to deal a powerful blow onto Maga. However, once again, Maga dodged, causing Pyrah's blow to slice through the chain holding that rock. The rock tumbled down into the magma, striking other rocks and making them rattle and break off pieces of them.

Pyrah heard the sound behind her, but was nowhere near fast enough to dodge or turn as Maga slammed her fist into her back, sending her into the very wall of the volcano.

"You will never beat me," The Spitfire Moémon said, looking down at Pyrah. The Charizard Moémon pushed herself out of the wall, looking at Maga.

"I will beat you," She said. "I'll prove to you I'm better."

"Is that all you fight me for?" Maga asked. "Simply to prove you're better?"

"I'm fighting for Moon and because you're really strong," Pyrah flapped her wings to be on a level with Maga, clenching her fists. "And, you won't beat me again. I don't care how strong you are, I will win. I promise you that."

"You are a fool to think I'm simply going to allow you to succeed," Maga said. "You won't defeat what I am. I am far beyond you, even now, Charizard. This battle will not go the same way you think it will. I will crush you here and now, like an insect."

Pyrah took a deep breath, letting loose a powerful flame from her mouth that cloaked her. She rushed through her flames to drive her fist for Maga's face. However, Maga had once again grabbed it, beginning to crush it. Pyrah grit her teeth and swung her leg around to try to catch Maga in the head. But, Maga ducked, leaving Pyrah to barely swing, her leg getting air and managing to free her as Maga released her.

Pyrah nursed her hand, blowing on it as she turned to see Maga firing powerful blasts of fire at her. She flew around them to dodge, barely managing to avoid all of them. Her mouth twisted into a grin as her heart beat faster from adrenaline pumping to her brain. She flew towards Maga once again, throwing a flurry of punches at the opposing Moémon.

Maga countered with blows of her own, the speed of the two making it a blur. Every blow shattered some of the rocks around them, simply with the shockwaves they caused. The spectators were amazed and shocked at the display of speed and power.

"I can't believe this," Professor Oak said. "It seems as if Pyrah has even more speed and strength than the last time. But, it seems that this Maga is stronger and faster still. IT makes me wonder just how powerful Pyrah will need to be."

"She's not doing that thing form before," Rose said. "You know, that thing where she got all black. If she were doing that, she might have a much better chance to handle this monster."

"I doubt it," Daisy crossed her arms. "I've seen a battle or two in my day, but this seems incredibly one sided. Pyrah isn't going to make it much longer if she doesn't step up her game. I know she's holding back, but I'm not sure how much she is holding."

"It's her Charizard nature," Professor Oak said. "The older manuscripts that I've read mentioned that Charizard are highly competitive creatures and tend to hold back just to give themselves a challenge. It's quite obvious that Pyrah has more up her sleeve, even without unleashing that form onto this Maga.

"I hope you're right," Rose said. "Or Moon can kiss this battle goodbye."

"I will beat you!" Pyrah shouted, firing a powerful Fire Spin at her opponent. Maga simply stood in the circle of flames, unmoving.

Pyrah flew towards Maga, her Metal Claws extended as she flew at full speed towards Maga. A sonic boom emitted from her as she did, her Metal Claw making a sound that sounded like the shredding of metal, a coarse, rough sound that made one cover their ears to prevent them from bleeding.

She barely had time to register Maga ducking her slash and landing a blow to her jaw that would have broken a rock. Pyrah immediately stopped in her motion, her head jerking backward as her body followed suit, landing on the ground.

"Surrender," Maga walked over and the flames dissipated, standing above her. "You have lost this battle. Now, peacefully give up and you will not be hurt further."

"Go… fuck yourself," Pyrah let loose a blast of Fire from her hand into Maga's face, her intent to at least burn the monster. However, when the smoke and fire cleared, Maga was still unharmed. Pyrah flipped backwards as Maga threw a punch that shattered the rock below her, sending huge parts of it careening to the ground. She then moved to Pyrah with a speed Pyrah wasn't expecting, kicking her in the side and into an overhanging rock.

When Pyrah hit the rock, she coughed out blood, her vision blurring. She tried to focus on the battle, but she only saw blurs. It was at that moment that she heard the Turtonator Hermit's voice.

" _Why do you lay there, pupil?"_ It said, an echo of an earlier training session coming to mind. _"Your opponent isn't finished with you. Get up and begin to fight again."_

"But, I can't," The present Pyrah muttered as the Pyrah she remembered from the voice had said the same thing.

" _Do you think that the great members of your race would accept that answer?"_ Turtonator Hermit then asked, Pyrah's vision beginning to clear, save an orange glow.

Pyrah didn't need to answer the question as she already knew the answer. She focused her power, shooting up and rocketing her fist into Maga's face. It did nothing, however, but Pyrah managed to move behind her. She summoned her power, a red aura bursting out from her.

"Focus Energy!" She said, panting as the powerful boost shot her power up. Her senses heightened, allowing her to note key points. A Metal Claw was formed and she rushed for Maga once again. However, Maga seemed prepared, throwing a punch to counter her Metal Claw. Pyrah was thrown back a shockwave being emitted from the point of impact. The rocks around them couldn't handle the force, shattering an immense amount. Maga moved up to Pyrah, throwing a punch intended to break her skull.

However, Pyrah's Focus Energy gave her a boost, letting her make it further than she had before, giving her a speed to dodge this punch.

As she rushed in for another hit, she saw Maga's punch coming. She ducked under it, slamming her fist into Maga's gut. Maga took in a sharp breath, stopping in the motion of her attack. Pyrah followed it up with a swift blow for her neck.

"She… she actually hit her," Skyla's eyes widened. "She managed to land a clean hit. But, will it stay that way?"

Maga grabbed the fist in front of her neck, yanking Pyrah forward for a devastating headbutt. She then kicked Pyrah in the gut, knocking her to the ground once again.

"You are certainly resilient," She said, standing over Pyrah again. "However, even your resilience is going to fail you at some point. I will beat you down and make you suffer."

"You'll get no chance," Pyrah stood, panting as she managed to maintain her Focus Energy. The amazing power was going to hurt her soon, but she had a chance with it.

"I'll stop you," Pyrah thrust her hands forward, letting loose a Flamethrower that razed the very rocks in the path of the shot, melting them away as if they were marshmallows. The smell from the rocks melting was disgusting, almost as if it was melting something living along with it.

Maga simply stood in the path of the Flamethrower, taking it as the powerful Fire attack caused a huge flash. The spectators all covered their eyes as the blinding light emitted from the point of the fire. Pyrah panted, looking at the point where the fire had gone. The light died down, dimming the entire area as the smoke cleared away.

Pyrah narrowed her eyes to look through the smoke and catch sight of her opponent, her eyes widening as she sat what looked like a figure standing there. However, when the smoke cleared, she was gone. Pyrah's eyes darted around, trying to find the elusive Maga.

However, she found out where she was when Maga's fist slammed into the back of her head. Pyrah dropped to the ground, falling to her knees. She saw spots and the world shaking around her as her head ached.

"I must commend your pride and resilience." Maga said, fire beginning to cloak her fist. "But, this is as far as you go."

"Never!" Pyrah threw herself back, slamming her fist into the fist of Maga's that was coming to meet her. The collision of their fists shook the volcano slightly, rattling the chains and the rocks around them.

Moon looked around at the walls of the volcano, noticing they seemed to be made sturdier in the very event of this battle.

"You are not managing to do so well," Ariana said to Blaine. "Your creation is not doing as well as she should be."

"Maga is holding back," Blaine said. "Notice how she has only taken one blow while the Charizard has taken every other blow."

"I still don't like it," Ariana said. "Finish her now so that we can destroy her."

"It isn't that simple," Blaine said. "It is a far bigger destruction of will to see her fight so hard and then lose rather than lose immediately. We _will_ crush the demigoddess, but we will do it at our own pace."

"You'd better be right," Ariana said. "I would hate to have to step in here."

"You wouldn't be able to handle the Charizard," Blaine said. "She would destroy you in an instant."

"Very well," Ariana said. "But, don't make me regret the decision to do so."

"I will not," Blaine said.

Pyrah was pushed back by the force of the punch, flipping over to right herself. She rushed forward, beginning to throw powerful punches at her opponent. Maga dodged all of them, Pyrah growling in frustration.

"You're getting scared, aren't you?" She asked in a taunting voice. "You used to just tank these punches. Now, you're scared to even touch them. Worried I'll beat you if you take one?"

Maga replied by simply gut checking Pyrah and slamming her face into the ground. Pyrah let loose with a burst of flames that started to melt the rocks. With that, she shot straight up, diving straight back down, using gravity as her aid as she rushed for Maga. Her fist collided with Maga's, shattering the rocks below them as they began to fall. Pyrah and Maga began to trade blows, Pyrah taking more than Maga.

The collisions of their fists left shockwaves that the entire spectator crowd of about one hundred could feel. The shockwaves also moved the chains suspending the rocks around them, causing a ghostly shackle sound. The sound could be heard from elsewhere as well.

Outside the Gym, people could tell a battle was going on, but they weren't sure what was happening.

"Eat this!" Pyrah shouted, slamming her fist into Maga's, having aimed for her face. She was flung backward by the force of the blow, a huge fireball following her. It hit her, exploding on contact. She was flung backwards by the force, falling down towards the lava. Moon looked over the side.

"Will she survive like last time?" Flare asked, looking over. She has to, right?"

However, instead of falling into the lava, Pyrah shot straight up, her wings flapping with her speed as she pulled back a Metal Claw for a full force blow. Unleashing her Metal claw, she slammed into Maga. A fiery shockwave exploded the rock underneath Maga.

The entire area brightened, hiding the result from the spectators. Moon bit her lip, wondering what had happened. She also wondered if Pyrah actually couldn't do this without Blaze. Sure, she was stronger than the last time she fought Maga, but it still probably wasn't as strong as Blaze was. But, even if she had Blaze, was what she had used even the full power of Blaze?

The arena dimmed to reveal Maga holding Pyrah by the wrist just like when they fought the last time.

"You never learn, do you?" She asked, pulling back and slamming her fist into Pyrah's face, releasing her wrist. Pyrah was flung back into the wall, indenting it and becoming lodged in it. Her eyes closed and she seemed to lose consciousness.

"Pyrah, wake up!" Moon shouted. "Think about fighting!"

The Charizard groaned, opening her eyes slightly to see Maga standing over her.

The Magmar pulled back a fist, putting fire in it for a devastating blow intended to end her life. Pyrah clenched her eyes shut, trying not to give up and to break free of the wall. She was beginning to loosen herself when she heard Maga speak again.

"After I have finished with you," She said. "I will defeat the next person you care about as an example."

Pyrah's mind immediately turned to her memories. While she never acknowledged it, there was always one person she would stick by, even if they were far apart… one person she genuinely would admit to caring for more than her other friends.

Coming to her mind was a small dot of blue. The blue dot became a spot. The spot became a large shape. It started to take the form of a person. Details began flowing into it and some colors changed. Her current form emerged, revealing her blue hair and red eyes. Memories flashed of their times together, making something ignite in Pyrah.

Pyrah's own eyes shot open as her teeth clenched in a growl that would have scared any other Moémon.

"I'll make you pay for that!" She shouted, letting out her fire to burst from the rock. Her aura turned red with a power burning inside of it like a pure, unbridled rage. She threw a punch at Maga that came at a nigh unseen speed. Maga dodged, but the shockwave of the punch itself shook the air slightly. Pyrah rushed for Maga, aiming powerful Ember attacks at her. Maga either dodged or smacked away all Ember attacks.

Pyrah thrust her hands forward for a powerful Flamethrower attack. Maga dodged this narrowing her eyes at Pyrah as she punched for her. Pyrah dodged this one, aiming a kick for her that Maga dodged. The kick slammed into a chain, shattering it. The two began to exchange deadly blows, Maga still having the upper hand though.

Pyrah's anger shone on her face in her Rage. Moon stared at her, intrigued.

"What?" Violet asked.

"She's angry over what Maga said." Moon said. "But, the thing is, I've never seen Pyrah act differently towards anyone else in that way."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"She treats everyone I know she knows equally," Moon said. "Even if it doesn't mean a lover, it means someone she watches over more than others. But, I can't think of anyone who would fit that description."

"Maybe she knew someone before you?" Violet said.

"Could be," Moon said. "I guess we'll find out."

"Yeah," Violet nodded. "We shall."

Maga and Pyrah were moving around the stage in a blur, shockwaves emitting from where their blows made contact. However, there was no shaking of the rocks as they moved, implying maybe they'd decided not to go completely all out.

Moon crossed her arms.

"What has you now?" Violet asked.

"This…" Moon said. "Pyrah's stronger than before, but she isn't making any headway. I'm surprised she's holding out so well… but, how do we know she can handle it?"

"She's not as strong as when she had Blaze," Violet said. "And you said yourself that she grew stronger when using it."

"Right," Moon said. "But, that leaves some things up to questions… like, how she's going to access it again. Or if she has the full power of it."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"Lugia on one occasion told me of a race of monsters that had the power known as Blaze," Moon said. "She said they had a distinct glow to them and shone powerfully. Could Pyrah not have that?"

"We'll see," Violet said.

Pyrah began slashing wildly at Maga, trying to hit her with her Metal Claw. Maga simply began to dodge the slashes, moving with an odd grace that didn't seem to become her. Pyrah began to slash faster and faster, moving closer to Maga. Maga, having had enough, kneed Pyrah in the gut. Pyrah stopped, bending over. Maga grabbed her, slamming her fist into Pyrah's face three times before slamming her into the ground.

Pyrah shot a Flamethrower at Maga from her hand, jumping up to fight.

"I won't let you succeed," She said. "It's not going to end how you think it will. I'm going to beat you!"

"You can think that," Maga said, moving forward and gut punching Pyrah. "But, you will not be right."

She continually punched Pyrah in the face, stepping on her tail to land a kick to her throat. Pyrah fell to the ground, gasping for air, struggling to breathe. The flame on her tail flickered slightly as her air was no longer fully there, signifying her life draining a little.

"Stay down, warrior," Maga said.

Pyrah clutched her throat, trying to stop the pain she felt in it. She choked and gasped for air, clawing at her throat.

Maga crossed her arms, watching her with narrowed eyes as she struggled. The Magmar Moémon simply watched. After a minute, she became bored, turning and walking away.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Pyrah choked out. Maga turned back, watching Pyrah actually stand up. It was quite shakily, but she still stood up.

"You… may have beaten me in terms of strength," Pyrah said. "But… I'm not going to let… you win."

Maga stood there, watching as Pyrah struggled to get a breath. She began drawing flames into her body, her power beginning to rise. Maga, intrigued by this, took a step forward.

Pyrah's body was glowing slightly, her power climbing. It was different than when she had used the Daimonji Fire Blast; this time, it was a steady climb instead of a skyrocketing burst of power.

Particles of flame began to absorb into Pyrah, adding to the glow. Pyrah clenched her fists, blood dripping from the palms of her hands due to her tight clenching. She began trembling, her weakened body straining to handle the power she was putting into it. She was sweating, drops of water hitting the ground below her. She let it happen, knowing she had to force herself to handle the power she was using.

Her mind flashed back to the Turtonator Hermit, one of their training lessons in particular.

" _Now, I know we have had no success activating your immense power,"_ The Turtonator Hermit said. _"But, there is something I can teach you to help you out in a pinch."_

"What is it?" Pyrah had asked.

" _A very powerful move used by your ancestors,"_ Turtonator Hermit said, walking to the center of her dojo. _"It was something that they could utilize to beat down far stronger opponents than you'd think."_

"Really?" Pyrah had asked.

" _Yes,"_ Turtonator Hermit nodded. _"It will help you out if you need it. But, I must warn you of a few things first."_

"What are they?" Pyrah had asked.

" _This attack takes a good deal of time to charge up,"_ The Turtonator Hermit had said. _"You don't have to stand still, but you certainly won't be able to move around at full speed."_

"I… I see," Pyrah had said. "So, it's like a last ditch effort to win?"

" _Precisely,"_ The Turtonator Hermit said. _"Begin by gathering your fire from all over…"_

The flames around Pyrah began to grow higher, shrinking as they were absorbed into her. She was shaking much more now, almost like a vibrating phone. The fires began coming around her far more powerfully. Maga narrowed her eyes as she watched the impressive display of power.

"What's she doing?" Violet asked. "I feel the flames even here. They're burning hotter than anything I've ever seen her do."

"I don't know…" Moon said. "It feels familiar, but it's not clear as to what exactly she's doing. I can tell she has a huge amount of power now… what could she plan to do with it?"

Pyrah began screaming, letting her power rise further with a powerful roar. The fires shot up, being once more absorbed into her. Even the magma below them seemed to be cold in comparison to Pyrah at this point. At this moment, the only reason the very rocks below them weren't melting away was because Pyrah was controlling the flames. Her sweat continued to pour off of her, immense drippings of the salty liquid hitting the ground below her as she continued to power up.

"What is she doing?!" Blaine exclaimed. "What is this insane power!?"

"I… I can't read her mind," The Abra next to him said, peering at Pyrah. "There's too much going on… every time I try, I see a roaring beast that blocks me out."

"Roaring beast?" Blaine asked. "What could this possibly be?"

"Whatever it is, you better fix it NOW!" Ariana said.

"I can't," The Abra cried. "I can't even use telekinesis on her! She's way beyond me!"

"I don't care," Ariana said. "Plumeria, handle this."

She opened her Moéball, releasing Plumeria. However, before she could do anything, vines wrapped around her, binding her fast.

"You're not going anywhere now," Violet said, glaring at the other Vileplume Moémon.

"You'd think," Plumeria said, a smokescreen causing her to escape the vines. "We'll continue our fight at a later date. There's a bigger fight going on."

Violet turned to look at Pyrah, who was beginning to yell with her power. The volcano seemed to become even hotter, even beginning to shake from her slow increase in power.

"What is going on here?!" Karrie shouted. "Pyrah's getting so hot!"

"Go Pyrah, you're our girl!" Skyla and Felicia were wearing cheerleader outfits, cheering on their friend. "Take that dummy for a whirl! Pyrah, Pyrah, you've got this! Show her the fury of your fists!"

Pyrah, not responding to the two, but having heard, continued to yell and summon flames, her power increasing even further as she seemed to gain more power from her friends cheering her on. She continued to raise her power, preparing her attack. Blaine clenched the rails, getting nervous at the actions.

Pyrah's wings extended, burning bright with her power as she continued to let the flames rise higher. The sheer strength pouring off of her seemed to be beyond anything she'd done before… minus the power of when she had tapped into Blaze. But, this was an incredible power nonetheless.

Moon could feel Pyrah's power straining to contain the flames she was summoning. She was fading, but she was still continuing to build more and more up.

"She's not gonna be able to handle much more," She said quietly.

"But, she had more when she used Blaze," Violet said.

"But, that was her using a transformation of sorts." Moon said. "She's just using this form now. No matter how much she's boosted with Rage or whatever, she can't get much more than that."

"So… she'll die from the strain?" Violet asked nervously.

"No," Moon said. "She'd pass out, but she wouldn't die. She's used to taking on huge powers before, but she's never been this weak when she's done it. There's a much higher chance that she could faint."

"I understand what you're saying," Violet said. "She doesn't seem to care."

"Because that's how she is," Moon said. "I suppose she'll have to learn the hard way."

Pyrah continued to yell, letting the sheer power of her fire be absorbed into her as she started to flicker. Her flames grew smaller and smaller until they disappeared into her completely. She glared at Maga, her eyes fixated on her strongest opponent.

"You… talk about… surrendering…" Pyrah said. "But… I'll never… surrender!"

With that, Pyrah let a yell of power, letting out the flames in a huge burst of power. The explosion almost reached the spectators, Moon biting her lip as she contemplated saving them if need be.

The fire emitted from her like a bomb, but more like an exploding tornado. It began to swirl around, exploding outward and hitting the entire area around her. She screamed with the sheer power of her attack. The fire razed the rocks in her vicinity, immediately disintegrating them. Not even the chains survived, being made to suffer the same fate as the rocks. She let out a yell of emotion, the fire exploding out from her.

The flames then formed a sort of sphere, doming and moving outward to engulf the area around her.

Maga stood there, holding out her hands toward the flame. She began to push against it, trying to prevent it from hitting her. The flames melted the rocks below her, causing her to rise using the magma. She used her power to push it back towards Pyrah, trying to defeat her.

The flames began to close in on Pyrah, making a smaller sphere. She felt this, concentrating her power and letting out a yell as the strength she was using increased. The fire flickered for a second, bursting outwards as Pyrah gave a very forceful yell that pushed Maga back a little. Maga glared, using more of her power. It began to swallow the flames, surrounding Pyrah. Pyrah's skin began to burn upon the contact from the fire Maga used, the Charizard Moémon screaming in pain.

"Pyrah!" Moon exclaimed, leaning out over the rail to see her friend. "Fight back! You're still stronger than this!"

Even though Pyrah may have heard her, her screams of pain still echoed, even as her sphere of fire continued to maintain its size despite Maga's power. Moon grabbed the rail, her nerves starting to get the better of her. She knew Pyrah was strong, but Maga was something beyond mortals.

Pyrah, screaming in pain continued to hear voices in her head, voices of her master.

" _Why do you stop?"_ Turtonator Hermit asked.

"It hurts too much," Pyrah had said.

" _Then that is how you will know where your limit is," Turtonator Hermit said. "And, that is where you will push back and continue to thrive. If you cross that, you may find greater power still. You will simply have to seek it."_

Pyrah, the words of her master echoing in her head, steeled herself. She grit her teeth in the pain, clenching her body. She focused and took a deep breath. Letting it out, she gave a yell of her power and let out her fire. The sphere exploded to bigger than it was before, Maga continuing to push against it.

Moon took a step closer to the crowd, preparing to intervene if it got too deadly.

Maga continued to push against the massive sphere of fire that Pyrah had created. The sphere was pulsing and misshaping itself as if it was a gel filled rubber ball (A/N: those gross rubber balls with the green slime stuff in 'em is what I'm referring to).

Then, without warning and without declaration, the sphere exploded. Fire shot out on all sides, creating a burn everywhere. Part of it headed towards the spectators. The Rocket Grunts and Ariana had shields set up as a precaution, but the rest didn't.

Moon jumped in front of the spectators, placing Eve on the ground and giving a yell as her hair tie exploded into sparkles. She let loose a Torrent of water that blocked the crowd from the flames. Her hair waved wildly like a gale force wind was hitting it, looking almost like water itself. Her irises exploded into purple light, the full power of her Water abilities shining forth as she used her power.

She strained against the raging inferno, not having been quite adjusted to immediately going full power and certainly not against a move of this caliber.

The spectators all gasped, including Moon's own relatives, though their gasps were in surprise that she reacted and not that she had powers of a goddess.

Whispers spread throughout the crowd, all of them directed in relation to Moon. Moon's muscles clenched as she held up her wall of water to stand against the opposing flames. She was straining herself against them heavily.

"Get out of the way!" She shouted behind her to the spectators.

The spectators began to move, some heading for the entrance. But, they found it was blocked by Team Rocket Grunts.

"No one leaves until the battle's over," The leader of the Grunts said.

"Cowards," Moon growled. She dropped to a knee. The Fire was still burning hot and her Water was only holding it back. She couldn't handle it much more than that.

"Where's that never give up attitude?" A voice from behind her asked. Moon turned her head to see Azula standing behind her, a smirk on her face.

"Mom?" Moon asked. Some of the spectators began talking once again. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about this intense battle and just had to see it," Azula said.

"Sorry this is what you had to see," Moon said.

"Well, you two seem to be handling it alright," Azula said.

"Two?" Moon asked. She looked to her side to see Eve, having turned into her Water Forme, shooting a Water Gun at the wall of water, pushing it back a little.

"Like mother like daughter," Azula said, adding some of her own water into the mix, the three stopping (and Eve sneezing and returning to her Normal forme) once the fire seemed to die down. "Now, let's see the fight to the end."

Pyrah dropped onto a rock, pushing herself up onto her knees as the sphere had finished detonating. She panted, sweat pouring off of her like a tap. She was bleeding, dirty, and with damaged clothing. Her power was spent and she was barely holding onto consciousness. She looked over to see if Maga had managed to survive, but saw her face down.

"Looks like…" She said, panting. "I win."

She pushed herself to a standing position, walking over to where Maga was laying down to see there was nothing. Her eyes widened as she turned around, seeing Maga behind her. Maga stomped down on Pyrah's foot, holding it in place as she landed punch after devastating punch on Pyrah's face. Blood began to drip from Pyrah's nose as she took each punch, far too weak to do anything about it.

Maga eventually stepped off her foot, slamming her fist into her face and knocking her over to the edge of the rock. Pyrah's foot almost slipped which would have brought her over. However, she managed to stay on, but just barely.

Thoughts entered her head; thoughts of her friends and her master. They came hard and fast, clouding her mind a little.

" _There is one thing I was told when I began to search for you,"_ Turtonator Hermit's voice said. _"I was told you would be the last pupil I teach. However, you have brought me great joy in bringing you that much closer to your ascension into the Charizard you're meant to be. You will defeat this Maga. You must. I am counting on you."_

" _You've got this!"_ Skyla and Felicia's voices rang out in her head, their constant cheering spurning her on.

" _We believe in you!"_ All of her friends said as she could see them cheering her on. Her courage began to return in spades as she began feel something.

Lastly, she saw her face. The face of the one who she had always fought for, no matter what had happened. The one who was closer to being her sister in arms and blood than anyone else, including Moon.

"I will remember you," Maga said, pulling back a powerful Fire Punch. As she threw it, the very air seemed to catch fire. However, the target of the punch wasn't in the way of it. In fact, she seemed to disappear.

"What?!" Maga exclaimed, shocked at Pyrah's disappearance, especially considering her stamina depletion.

However, she glanced behind herself to see Pyrah standing there, her head turned to the ground and her hair covering her eyes.

"Impressive," Maga said. "I have no clue how you managed to dodge, but it will not happen again."

She fired a Flamethrower at Pyrah, but Pyrah disappeared again, dodging it. Maga turned to her side to see the Charizard Moémon, her head still down and silent.

A strange, black aura flickered out of Pyrah, almost skintight were it a solid. The very atmosphere of the room changed the second that aura appeared. What was previously an environment of battle was now a serene calm, deathly and powerful. A new power was beginning to creep into the room. Even the spectators were shocked at this new feeling in the room.

"This feeling…" Ariana said. "Could it be?"

Pyrah opened her eyes and looked up at Maga. The tight black aura expanded outward and became like a fire surrounding her. It began to jolt and twitch as Pyrah's power began to climb. It was an intense climb, far steeper than any she'd had before.

A choker formed around her neck and spikes stuck out from it. They looked imposing. Her wings grew much larger, their color darkening to a deathly black color. The leathery insides turned blood red, practically pulsing with power. Her clothing turned black and became much more intimidating. Her shirt lost its logo and turned purely white. Spiked bracelets formed over her wrists, forming powerful looking bands. Her jacket folded up, showing off her arms, which seemed to gain more muscle. Her hair billowed in the breeze her aura was making, beginning to burn a black color, becoming far more wild than one could have expected. It was like a raging fire of its own, blowng wildly. Her tail darkened until it was black. The flame on it intensified, turning a bloody red color. Her eyes turned from their bluish green to a bloody crimson color that fixed their gaze on Maga, narrowing into a glare.

Her aura visibly flared, intensifying as she reached back her fist and dealt a powerful blow to Maga's gut. Maga gasped as the air was forced out of her lungs, stepping back and clutching her stomach.

"She… she did it!" Skyla exclaimed. "She landed a good hit!"

"Looks like it's turning around," Moon said.

"You earned that one," Maga said, moving to the other side of the rock. "You will not have it again."

"No!" Blaine shouted. "She's reentered that damned form!"

Ariana growled, looking down at the sight. She clenched her fists, looking down at Pyrah, the Charizard Moémon not returning the gaze.

"Beat her, Maga!" Blaine shouted.

The air was quiet as neither side said or did anything. Maga and Pyrah both stared at each other, unmoving and unflinching. For a second, it seemed as if they weren't going to fight.

The immediate next second, however, proved that wrong. With a burst of a fire that flashed red, Pyrah was right in front of Maga. A trail of fire marked where she had traveled to get there. In the split second before the two met, Pyrah narrowed her eyes, clenching her teeth at Maga.

The two met in a powerful and fiery collision of power. The volcano rumbled from it, threatening to spill her guts. The two fists that collided created a shockwave that shook the very stands. Both sides held their breath at the sheer display of power. For three seconds, the two could be seen, their fists having collided, a fire meeting in the middle of them. The fire lapped out and pulsed, creating a shockwave that would have pushed any normal fighter back. But, these were certainly not normal fighters.

Hundreds, thousands even, of collisions made contact, the two warriors landing powerful blows. Each punch shook the volcano further as they continued to land them. Pyrah kicked back, flying through a rock and summoning her Metal Claw to slice through it.

The Charizard Moémon rushed for Maga, her Metal Claw pulled back to strike. When she used it, it collided with Maga's Fire Fist. The shockwave sent a sound like nails on a chalkboard into the stands, even causing Moon to clench her ears shut. She shouted in pain as she felt the sound boring into her head, making her almost bleed from the ears.

Pyrah leapt back with her wings, charging a powerful ball of Fire.

"Daaaaiiiiii," She shouted, the ball becoming the size of an orange. Maga fired a Flamethrower at her that burst through the chains around them. Pyrah leapt straight up, avoiding it as she continued to charge her attack.

"Mooooon!" She shouted, the ball becoming the size of a beach ball. Maga blinked at her, fire bursting from her eyes as she let loose fireballs to attack Pyrah. Pyrah began weaving in and out of them, gathering power still.

"Jiiiiii!" She pulsed more into the orange ball of fire. The power from the flame pulsed and lapped out of the ball, which was now even bigger. Maga shot forth a wall of fire that Pyrah shot straight up to avoid. She shot into the air, holding up the ball of fire.

"Fiiiiiiirrrre!" She shouted, the ball spasming and looking like it was about ready to burst. It seemed more powerful than anything she'd ever used before. However, Moon saw something off.

"I wonder why the flames when she fought Abigail were blue," She said.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"When she fought Sabrina's Moémon, she used blue fire,' Moon said. "I wonder why it's orange now."

"Perhaps that is a sign of something to come," Violet narrowed her eyes.

"BLAAAAAAASSSSST!" Pyrah shouted, thrusting her arms forward. The ball of energy shot forward, creating a sort of pulse of the very air as it traveled through it. It shot straight for Maga as Pyrah sped toward her with her wings flapping.

The blast collided with Maga, the volcano shuddering as if it was shaken like a snow globe. Flames exploded from the ground, shooting up like massive pillars from the ground and making the rocks bubble and hiss with their power. Most of the nearby rocks were already gone, having been destroyed by the Daimonji Fire Blast.

The sheer strength of the heat of the fire was enough to cause even Moon to sweat. Pyrah have a powerful yell with it that showed the very force of the blast.

However, something didn't seem right. Pyrah narrowed her eyes to see that in a place, the fire wasn't contacting the ground. It made for an odd sight, but it soon became clear. The fire moved up, pushed back with a shield of fire from Maga herself. With one hand, Maga pushed back the Daimonji Fire Blast.

Pyrah's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She was shocked at the events.

"She… she blocked it?!" Skyla gasped. "How did she do that?! That's what beat Abigail!"

"We were watching you from that battle," Blaine smirked. "My Abra was watching you the entire time and projecting your fight to us. We saw your little feat and learned how to counter it.

"You have lost," Maga shot her fire up in a powerful blast that very nearly hit Pyrah. However, the Charizard Moémon had used her wings as a shield to block the fire and evade damage, flapping up. As she was sent far into the air.

Pyrah panted, dropping her hands and beginning to fall out of the sky.

"Pyrah!" Moon exclaimed. "Wake up! Remember what you're fighting for!"

Pyrah, stunned and dazed in her freefall, didn't know exactly what was said to her. She continued to fall. Her eyes blinked closed, her limp form falling faster.

"Take her down, Maga!" Blaine commanded. "Kill her now!"

Maga shot up towards Pyrah, the two beginning to come close as they neared.

"Pyrah!" Moon's entire team shouted. "You've got this! Wake up and fight!"

Pyrah's eyes blinked open at the words. Dazed and groggy, she looked at the nearing Maga, who was coming close.

Her eyes shot open as she remembered her purpose. She flipped over, thrusting her arms and head back with a roar that cracked the volcano down its side. Maga was actually thrown back by the force of this roar. The very sky itself began to shudder, almost as if it was acknowledging Pyrah's dominance of power. Pyrah's aura burst into new life, burning with a hot intensity that heated up the entire island. A sound almost like a sonic boom was heard as she rushed straight in for Maga, her fist pulled back for a punch that was destined for Maga's face.

Her punch collided with Maga's own, sending a powerful rumble throughout the arena. The lights set up popped one by one as the sheer power of these two emerged in its full glory. The two began to exchange blows at speeds unseen.

"How fast are they going?" Skyla asked. "I can't even see them!"

"They're going at an incredible pace," Moon narrowed her eyes. "Even I can barely keep up. But, it seems like Pyrah's holding her own well."

Pyrah and Maga began to get faster and faster. The sound of their blows was like the thud of a drum, over and over again as they kept hitting at each other. While Pyrah had certainly grown faster, she still hadn't landed a hit on Maga. Though, the same could be said in her own case. Maga hadn't landed a single hit on her either.

Pyrah's aura seemed to be burning even hotter, as was the flame on her tail. The tail had grown to almost one and a half times its size. It was raging and twitching, almost as if it were a reflection of Pyrah's own battling fury and lust.

The aura, on the other hand, had grown considerably larger, making her seem like she was spreading out to feel the world more closely. It began to engulf Maga and even the audience. It was a hot, burning feeling it gave to the beings that felt it. It was almost suffocating in some cases. The very air felt like a hot, burning fire, but not like the actuality of being in one.

"What… what is this?" Violet asked. "It's so… warm. I can feel something that's so powerful and burning, yet I don't feel like I'm on fire or going to die."

"It's her aura," Moon said. "Her lust for battle kicked up to eleven and it seems to be consuming her immensely and making her use her aura as a blanket to detect the fight. It's like she's using it to tell all who want to join that they can and she'll take them all on. I can tell she's burning with rage and emotion."

"So, she's only focused on the fight and nothing else?" Violet asked.

"Precisely," Moon said. "It's her nature. I could always tell, but, when she became a Charizard, I could tell that battling was one of the most important things to her, something so direct and demanding it almost overpowers everything else. She craves the fighting and learns to use it always. She loves to battle with true power and skill. Her full power comes out and she takes on any opponent. She plays by her own rules, which mostly involve her getting stronger through her fighting and becoming a powerful fighter to fight both for her own enjoyment and for her friends."

"I see," Violet said. "Well, hopefully, she can handle that. She may be on her last leg."

"I doubt it," Moon smirked.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"Don't you get it?" Moon asked. "Her flame burning this bright means that she's got even more power to burn with the intensity of a thousand suns just like her fighting spirit."

"So, this is her strength beginning to burst forth?" Violet asked.

"Precisely." Moon nodded. The two continued to watch the brawl between the two strongest opponents they'd seen.

Pyrah and Maga continued to exchange blows, neither side showing any signs of giving up their fight. It seemed far more even at this point, Pyrah still not managing to get any hits, but Maga also not being able to land any hits on Pyrah. The sheer strength of these two was enough to shake the volcano to its knees.

"This is going on for too long," Ariana said.

"Worry not," Blaine said. "Despite her powerup, an incomplete Blaze is no real threat to Maga."

"How foolish," Came the voice of Karrie, who surprised everyone.

"What was that, you little brat?!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You're talking stupid talk," Karrie said.

"What does that mean?" Ariana demanded.

"It means," Karrie looked at Pyrah. "That she's still got a ways to go. If it's really incomplete like you believe, then she can still go further. There's nothing that stops her from doing so. Even you have to admit that she can't be taken lightly."

Blaine looked at Pyrah, glaring.

"Maga, finish her off now!" He shouted. "Don't let her survive for a second longer!"

Maga, regardless of having heard him or not, pulled back a Fire Punch. Pyrah's aura seemed to enshroud the arena, blanketing it and making it seem hotter.

Maga used her Fire Punch, which shattered the field of her aura, making the area like normal.

"You are an irritation," She said, pulling back her fist to punch the Charizard Moémon once again. Pyrah glared, pulling back her own Fire Punch. They rushed for each other, their fists colliding and pushing them back heavily. They kept rushing for each other, barely making any headway. Each time one gained a little distance, it was quickly lost.

Pyrah used her wings to create a Gust of wind and blow her Fire at Maga. Maga simply began to take the Fire, not being affected much by them. The flames soon dissipated, showing Maga unscathed. Pyrah narrowed her eyes, rushing for her, a trail of fire behind her. The two began to move all around the arena, blows being taken and thrown as there still seemed no true winner.

Elsewhere, Lillie sat down on a bench in Erika's Gym, looking down at her locket.

"What's wrong?" Erika, who had just come out from her room where she was smoking Oran Berries, asked.

"I'm worried about Moon," Lillie said. "I hope she's okay in all of this."

"She'll be fine," Erika said. "You just have to trust her."

"I know," Lillie said. "But, this seemed like a battle even she wasn't sure she'd win. I just don't know if I can handle seeing her lose like that."

"Listen, Lillie," The still stoned Gym Leader said. "I can't tell you what to think or feel, but what I can tell you is that you are worried rightfully for your girlfriend."

"It's super obvious, isn't it?" Lillie asked.

"Girl, I'm as high as a kite and I can tell," Erika chuckled. "I think you need to understand this is Moon we're talking about. She laughs in the face of danger and is no coward. You don't need to worry about her. She's got this. I know she does."

"Really?" Lillie asked.

"Really," Erika said. "How about we all gather in the Gym and watch her battle together?"

"Alright," Lillie nodded as Jessie and James peeked in.

"Is she alright?" Jessie asked. "She seemed off and down."

"She'll be fine," Erika said.

"Saaaay…" James said. "Have you seen Kachu?"

"What is uuup, you bunch of loveable bastards," Kachu said, leaning out of Erika's door, her bloodshot eyes quite evident.

"Really, Kachu," Jessie said. "Just because the Gym Leader does it doesn't mean you have to."

"When in Rome," Kachu said with a lopsided smirk. "Now, what's this I hear about a Charizard fight?"

"Moon's Charizard is fighting Blaine's Moémon, Maga," Lillie explained.

"Cooool," Kachu said. "I have, like, always thought Charizards were cool."

"She'll be fine when she comes down," Erika rubbed the back of her head.

"Let's watch this battle," Jessie said. "I'm interested."

"U-Us too," Leaf said from nearby, walking in with Frieda.

"I'll set up the big screen in the Gym," Erika chuckled, leading them to the arena. Once there, she set up a huge screen that was in the middle of the Gym floor. Turning it on, she tuned it to the channel that Blaine's Gym was on. Displayed on it was the epic battle between the ascended Pyrah and Maga.

"They're really going at it," Lillie bit her lip. "I hope Pyrah can maintain her power this time. Last time, she just barely lost."

"We'll see," Erika sat next to Lillie. "Let's see what awesomeness this fight brings us."

At Sabrina's Gym, all of the Psychics in the Gym had gathered into Sabrina's chambers to hear what the head Psychic had to say. Sabrina sat in her chair, her hands clasped together.

"What is it, Sabrina?" One of the younger Psychics asked. "What's going on?"

"The battle is heating up," Sabrina said, smirking as she could see the fight in her mind. She began to give a play by play to the Psychics, Abigail walking in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Pyrah has begun her second battle with Maga," Sabrina said.

"Wait, what?" Abigail asked. "Why didn't you tell me? I want to see that! Let's see that Spitfire finally get one socked to her stupid face."

"Alright," Sabrina nodded, sending Psychic messages to all the other Psychics with the details she could see of the fight and its contents.

They all sat, listening intently to the fight between the two powerful Fire types.

In the sanctity of Rose's home, Veronica turned on the television, seeing the fight unfold. She clenched her fists as she saw Pyrah throwing her punches and dodging Maga's.

She then bit her lip, watching with intensity as she hoped her friends would make it out alive.

Maga threw a punch that nearly made contact with Pyrah. However, Pyrah ducked down at the last second, being unable to counter, but able to dodge.

She shot out a Flamethrower at Maga, the Spitfire Moémon dodging it with a somersault flip over it. Pyrah continued to shoot flamethrowers, Maga expertly dodging every single one.

Pyrah glared at her, rushing forward with her wings outspread. Red fire engulfed her body as she sped forward at a speed unseen. Her body was a blur as she sliced through the air, a red, fiery streak that shot towards her opponent. Maga grabbed Pyrah's outstretched hands, the two beginning to grapple in the air.

Pyrah and Maga's grapple caused them to move at an intense speed, batting around the arena like pinballs. They caused craters as they smashed into the walls, breaking them in some places.

"How much longer can Pyrah hold out?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm not sure," Moon said. "She's definitely stronger and faster than she was before, but that won't mean a whole lot here."

"Meaning she'll need Blaze's full power to beat Maga, correct?" Professor Oak asked. "And, you don't think she has reached it yet, correct?"

"Right," Moon crossed her arms. "Say, gramps, what type of Moémon is Maga, or does she not have one?"

"If I were to guess," Professor Oak said. "I would say she was a Moémon known as a Magmar, or the Spitfire Moémon. They are supposed to live in volcanoes, but some legends say they come straight from the depths of hell."

"Like… a demon?" Moon asked.

"Some dweller of the domain," Professor Oak said. "But, not necessarily demonic. I can't confirm any of the legends, but they do talk about them being able to withstand powerful temperatures."

"Well, she's perfect for a firefight then," Moon said, turning back to Maga and Pyrah. "I just hope Pyrah can summon some heat to overpower her. She's not gonna hold out forever if she doesn't."

Pyrah and Maga were trading powerful blows that shattered nearby rocks. The two were like machines, never slowing down or seeming to give up. They showed great power that seemed unmatched.

Pyrah began slicing at her opponent with Metal Claws, the very air sounding as if it was sliced by them. Maga dodged all of them, throwing a powerful Fire Punch at Pyrah. Pyrah pulled a crazy flying backflip to avoid the attack, shooting an Ember out of her mouth. Maga smacked the blast away, throwing one of her own at Pyrah, who punched it into the magma of the volcano.

She then rushed for Maga, pulling back her leg for a deadly kick. Maga dodged, Pyrah's foot crashing through the wall. She seemed stuck there, but the Charizard Moémon yanked her foot free, breaking off some of the wall with her.

She rushed towards Maga, beginning to spin with a great force like a tornado. She sped past Maga, landing on the edge and shooting forward and aiming a blow straight for Maga. Maga caught the attack with her hands, pushing against it. However, the force Pyrah used against her caused her to be pushed backwards. She let loose a burst of flames from her aura that heated up the room by at least ten degrees.

Pyrah let out her own aura in choice. The auras of orange and black collided, beginning to swirl around each other in a combat for dominance of the room. Pyrah and Maga stared each other down once again, each preparing to attack with their full force and power.

Pyrah made the first move, rushing for Maga with her speed. A Flamethrower shot from her mouth to accompany it. Maga countered with a Flamethrower of her own, the two colliding in a brilliant display of fire that swirled around and around as it tried to overtake itself in a way similar to that of an army. The fire soon grew too large for itself, detonating and sending the two fighters backwards. They both let their auras out to the fullest. The very arena was now surrounded by the fiery auras that surrounded the two powerful Fire type warriors.

Pyrah and Maga faced each other, rushing in and beginning to exchange blows at a speed and power nigh unmatched. The thuds could be heard even outside the volcano. It was a powerful sight to watch, the two warriors throwing blows so fast their hands looked like blurs and they appeared to have hundreds. The sheer strength in one blow was enough to crack a steel ship in half. Couple that with multiple punches of that caliber being thrown at a near untraceable speed and one had a devastating strike.

The entire arena was quiet as they watched the two warriors fight. The earlier commotion of their panic and the discovery of Moon's heritage was all but forgotten as the two warriors duked it out in a fight that would nearly literally decide the fate of the region. The spectators became transfixed on it as they saw just what was going on as they could see the sheer strength that poured from the fighters.

"Pyrah, Pyrah, she's the one!" Felicia and Skyla continued to cheer. "If she wins, we'll have so much fun!"

Pyrah, on the other hand, didn't seem to hear them. She was caught up in her own little fight, her sheer strength being put to the test as she kept fighting.

Maga moved behind her, throwing a punch that Pyrah ducked. She swung her leg around to kick Maga in the face, but the blow missed, landing in the wall. Maga threw several punches, each one Pyrah blocked with her wings or fists.

"Surrender, warrior," Maga said.

Instead of saying anything, Pyrah gave a yell that would have woken the deal. Her aura shot out, pulsing outward and hitting everything in its path. Maga wasn't hurt much by it, but she was certainly irritated by it.

The two once again collided in the air, beginning to trade blows for about the thousandth time. The sound of their blows hitting was like the sound of a hundred sticks of dynamite exploding at once. It was a painful sound the closer you got to it. Their strength didn't seem to be wavering in any way as they continued to fight with sheer power and speed.

"Pyrah isn't tiring," Violet said.

"Of course not," Moon said. "She's nowhere near tired, I wouldn't think. She's still wanting o fight Maga, which is fueling her desire to fight and stay alive and awake. She's doing a damn good job of it, though, so I have to commend her for it. I can't believe that she's doing this well. I should hope she could manage it for longer."

"I just don't think that she has much more in her," Violet said.

"But, the thing is, I think she does," Moon said. "There's no way she isn't drawing strength from this fight. You've seen how she is. She's pulling out her strength to the very end."

"I sure hope you're right," Violet said. "Because, if you're not, everyone is done for."

"I am fully certain that it won't come to that." Moon said. "I have way too much faith in Pyrah to think otherwise."

"I certainly hope that you are right," Violet sighed. "I have faith in her, but I can't see her winning easily."

"Just trust me," Moon smirked. "She's got this."

Pyrah began to fly around the arena at a high speed, her black, demonic looking wings flapping as she speed around and around. Her strength in her wings carried her far as she seemed to be trying to make Maga dizzy. Maga simply stood there with her arms crossed. She glared at Pyrah, watching her antics as she spun around and around the arena. It was a curious sight that she was creating.

Suddenly, Pyrah began to breathe fire from her mouth into the middle of the circle she was making. The fire began to swirl due to the speed of her flight. She was unleashing a flame into the vortex and it was swirling around Maga, burning the rocks around her.

Maga simply stood there, unfazed and unmoving as she stared Pyrah down. Pyrah kept flying, keeping her speed up as she flew around and around. The vortex began to swirl faster and faster as she began to speed up. Maga simply stood in the middle of it, unmoving as she was struck by the flames. She watched Pyrah as she continued to use the flames to try to burn her.

After about twenty minutes, or what seemed like it, Maga thrust her hands out quickly. Immediately, the flames dissipated, Pyrah being thrown off course as the wind hit her. She slammed her Metal Claw into the wall to stop herself. She was pulled along the wall, the force of the wind dragging her. She stuck her foot into the wall to stop herself as well, making her have a foothold.

She then pushed off the wall, rushing for Maga once again with a renewed vigor as she pulled out two Metal Claws and held them out to the sides. They glinted in the fire as she rushed toward Maga with them out and ready to slice her into pieces. Maga turned to face her, glaring at her as fire shot from her eyes. It hit Pyrah dead on, but she blocked it with her Metal Claws. She narrowed her eyes at Maga as she continued to rush for her.

The two met, continuing to land powerful blows that started to shake the arena once again. They continued to trade blows, neither seeming to get a hit on the other. Now silent, both seemed to be reading each other far more clearly than before, Maga beginning to seemingly get the upper hand.

Pyrah swung her leg around to kick Maga. Maga dodged, shooting a fireball straight at Pyrah's chest, which the Charizard Moémon blocked with her own, the force knocking her backwards as she flipped over to right herself.

Maga leapt for her, pulling her fist back for a powerful blow. Pyrah dodged, actually landing a blow as she swung her leg around to hit her into the rocks. However, Maga was completely unaffected, grabbing Pyrah's foot and slamming her into the rocks.

Pyrah flipped over, throwing a punch straight for Maga. Her fist collided with Maga's, creating a shockwave that shattered the rock below them. The two began to fall, still trading blows that rattled the walls of the volcano. Landing on a rock just above the lava, they continued their brawl. They landed deadly blows that would have killed any other being, but simply collided with each other's fists.

Pyrah let loose with a stream of fire that went straight for Maga. Maga flipped over it, throwing a powerful blow for Pyrah's head. Pyrah snapped her head back, just barely missing Maga's flame coated fist.

"She's still stalling," Ariana said. "She seems to be interested in something."

"Maga!" Blaine shouted. "Stop acting this way and finish her!"

"Is it… that she wants a true fight from Pyrah?" Moon asked. "And, perhaps she wants to see Pyrah's full power."

"I still don't think Pyrah's got anything left once this wears off," Violet said. "But, I genuinely hope that she does. Let's just wait this out and see what happens. I hope I'm truly wrong."

Pyrah and Maga continued battling as Pyrah let out a small Ember from her hands. Maga dodged, slamming a fist into her face, actually making contact. Pyrah was knocked backwards, landing on her back.

"Finish her off, Maga!" Blaine shouted.

Maga leapt high into the air, standing above Pyrah by a great distance. She took a deep breath and began shooting down hundreds, no, thousands, of fireballs, each bursting through the rocks below. Pyrah looked down, then up, smacking away some. She knew she couldn't survive the lava this time. Her transformation had protected her before, but it wouldn't this time.

She began breathing out a volley of Embers to counter the fireballs, but nothing was happening. She was beginning to lose, the rock she was standing on very small. She looked around, considering running, but she had no place to fly to. She continued to shoot Embers at the fireballs, smacking them away. With her speed, she made a dome where the fireballs weren't touching. But, this seemed to only delay what seemed to be inevitable.

The rock around her kept crumbling away. At this point, there was only the dome that she had created. Below her was lava and she was unable to survive that for a second time. She kept deflecting them with her Embers, but that wasn't enough at this point. She began slicing them with her Metal Claw, which seemed to be dealing some damage to them, but it was still clearly only defending her.

"Looks like it's over," Blaine smirked. "She can only defend herself and below her is magma. She won't survive this a second time. It's all over for her!"

"Perfect," Ariana smirked. "We have a successful battle here. I believe you actually have some competence, Blaine."

Pyrah was battling the incoming onslaught of fireballs as she continued to use her strength to deflect them. Eventually, one struck her, dropping her to her knees. However, she wasn't down for the count and stood on one knee, continuing to fight them.

She clenched her eyes shut, suddenly hearing her master's voice once again.

" _I warned you this would happen,"_ Turtonator Hermit said. _"If you need to fight that strong, then you must focus more on the battle. If you use your full strength, you can surpass this Maga."_

"But, I can't!" Pyrah said, both in the past and present. "I just can't."

" _Because you're not drawing out your full power,"_ Turtonator Hermit had said. _"Listen, Pyrah, I must tell you this… I'm dying."_

"What?!" Pyrah had exclaimed, covering her mouth. "Why?!"

" _I'm old, Pyrah,"_ Turtonator Hermit had said. _"Thousands of years old, in fact. But, I was given a simple mission: to bring about the last of the Charizard and bring her unto her full power."_

"ME!?" Pyrah asked. "Is that me?"

" _Yes,"_ Turtonator Hermit had said. _"Listen, I will pass on the very second you attain your true power. That is what Arceus had prophesied to me. But, I am to tell you how to attain that power."_

"Haven't I already?" Pyrah had asked.

" _Not even close,"_ Turtonator Hermit had said. _"But, the thing is, you don't understand how to unlock this power."_

"How do I unlock it?" Pyrah asked.

" _When you let everything else go,"_ Turtonator Hermit had said. _"And dig deep within yourself to find the full power sleeping within you. Only then will you have the ability to call it forth to empower you. But, you'll have to let yourself feel the full wrath of your power and take it for your own."_

"I… I'll try," Pyrah said.

In the present, Pyrah heard those words and she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, letting her other senses guide her into deflecting the fireballs. She felt them hitting her hands and she stopped breathing Embers from her mouth. Her sheer willpower was pushing her forward. She took a deep breath, thrusting her arms and head back with a roar that shook the volcano to its core. The magma bubbled and roared in response, everyone present shuddering with an innate fear at the moment.

Bursting forth form Pyrah's very aura was a firestorm that raged powerfully. Maga's fireballs were absorbed into this firestorm that raged like the core of a star. Pyrah took a huge breath, sucking in this firestorm. It flowed into her body, becoming smaller as Pyrah's body began to glow slightly. Maga pulled back her fist, thrusting both forward. The fireballs were bigger, this time they rained down straight for Pyrah.

The Charizard Moémon, however, had her eyes closed still, her hands moving like lightning, smashing the fireballs.

"How interesting," Blaine said. "I was wondering what that odd firestorm was, but it seems that she simply let loose her final burst of power before she simply gave up and resigned herself to the lava."

"That seems like it," Blaine's Abra said.

Suddenly, there was a sound like that of puffing of smoke. There was also a sound of metal being scraped across a chalkboard.

"Metal sparks?" The Abra asked, looking down.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Pyrah's counters are getting closer," Moon smirked. "Are you getting nervous now? It looks like Pyrah is about to gain the upper hand."

"It won't happen," Blaine said. "Maga is far too powerful, even for your monster."

"Wait, she's shooting fireballs of her own," The Abra said. "Wait… a couple of them are blue. Why are they blue?"

"Blue?" Moon looked down. Sure enough, within the fireballs that Pyrah was shooting to counter Maga's, several were blue and seemed to go higher up."

"Something is happening," Ariana said. "She seems to be fighting back. Explain this, Blaine!"

"I don't know what's happening!" Blaine exclaimed. "I just want to know how she's making her fireballs go so high up."

"She's breaking through Maga's fire," The Abra said, peering down. "All the blue ones are breaking through.

"Maga, make it count with a powerful blast!" Blaine shouted, sounding a bit panicked. Maga turned towards Pyrah, who was standing strong, not even moving. The Spitfire Moémon pulled back her fist, a powerful fire forming in it as she held it until it was the size of three beach balls. Taking a deep breath and continuing the fireballs, she shot the fire at Pyrah in a massive Flamethrower. Pyrah used her own Flamethrower, using her hands.

Pyrah and Maga began to struggle, but the Flamethrower was close to Pyrah and getting closer. Pyrah's body was now glowing with an intensity of a sun, fire beginning to emerge from her body. She pushed against the Flamethrower with all her might, using her strength.

" _Do it!"_ The voice of the Turtonator Hermit echoed in her head. _"Unleash the beast with a roar to shake the heavens and crack the earth!"_

Suddenly, Pyrah felt nothing. It was as if she was asleep in her bed. The world melted away and she closed her eyes, feeling blackness washing over her as she let her eyes lull forward. She felt as if she was floating, or maybe even flying. It was something she didn't understand, but her body felt like it was lighter, less pained, and she was stronger than she was. She noticed she was clad in her base form garb still.

Such abilities she hadn't expected were hers. She felt the strength of a thousand people in her, breathing as calmly as one in meditation, but as powerfully as a thousand roaring fires. Then, she saw thousands of other people; people who seemed monstrous, dark, evil even.

They began to come to her, clawing at her and making her shriek in pain. However, something else happened. She saw what looked like an draconic angel coming down. She may have been dressed in black, but she was clearly angelic and she stood there in front of Pyrah, unleashing a roar of power as the blue flame on the end of her tail burst into a raging fire. Her draconic wings spread wide as the monstrous people backed away from her, seemingly terrified of her.

The angel turned to Pyrah, covering her mouth with a hand. Pyrah felt a fire enter her mouth. It burned hot, but she surprisingly felt no pain from it. It seemed to change her from the inside out. A blue fire began to spew from Pyrah's mouth, beginning to surround her and the angel. It began to consume them, the angel melting away. Immediately, Pyrah could sense what was truly happening. She felt herself becoming something else; something reborn. She felt new power grow within her. It began to permeate all of her senses, changing her more and more each passing second. Her red, bloody fire grew into a powerful blue fire, burning bright and hotter than anything she'd ever unleashed. It spread to her hair, causing it to become even as fire. She could feel it becoming hotter and she felt strength and speed she'd never felt before enter her. She felt as if this fight was within her grasp. She no longer had a fear of losing it to this flame beast she was facing. She was now the beholder of her unbridled power. She felt herself returning to reality as the world reappeared. She took a deep breath as the fire began to consume her more.

Pyrah took a deep breath, letting her Flamethrower stop as Maga's slammed into her. Moon gasped, as did her team, thinking all was lost.

However, Skyla pointed out something wonderful.

"It's not breaking the rocks!" She exclaimed.

"What could this possibly be!?" Blaine exclaimed.

Suddenly, a glow came from below the Flamethrower, almost like that of an explosion. A roar that sounded like the call of a demon echoed throughout the volcano. The volcano rumbled and started to erupt powerfully. Maga's flamethrower was pushed back with a powerful flame. But, this flame burned a cobalt blue color. It shot through the Flamethrower Maga had unleashed, striking her head on and knocking her over.

Maga stood and looked down into the bottom of the arena to see exactly what had happened.

"So, you have proven yourself worthy after all," She said, actually smirking. "I suppose I'll have to respond in kind."

Maga gave a yell as she summoned her Fire to her fist, leaping down at Pyrah. Pyrah took a step from the rock she was standing on, cracking it with her step. Her hand glowed a strange, rainbow colored color as she pulled it back, a strong power behind her this time.

The two crossed paths, a sound like a sword being drawn emitting form their contact. Immediately, they had traded places.

All this had happened in less than a second, no one having had any time to react to it yet. However, something unexpected happened.

Maga dropped to her knees, her chest exploding from some force of power. She looked down, five gashes in her chest. They were powerfully cut, yet not lethally deep. She looked up at Pyrah, who had stared down at her, a glare on her face.

The Charizard Moémon thrust her head and arms back and let out a roar that could be heard for miles.

In the skies over Kanto, Lugia was eyeing the sky when she felt a huge burst of power unlike almost any she had felt before.

"What is that ungodly power?!" She said, turning towards it with a huge shudder of genuine horror. "It feels like… no, it can't be! She's actually done it! It's so… brutal feeling."

Elsewhere, the goddess over all goddesses, Arceus, sat in her throne and looked as one of the other goddesses ran in, giving a small salute, as was custom.

"Arceus, my goddess!" She shouted, panting as she dropped to her knees. "I bring news about a surface event!"

"Go on, Mesprit," Arceus said, looking to the goddess.

"There's a Charizard emerging into Blaze," She said. "I can feel the raw emotion of it."

"I can feel the willpower," Another goddess, Azelf, said, bowing before Arceus.

"This isn't good…" Arceus said. "But, if it means heaven's gates open, then we shall have to deal with it."

The Turtonator Hermit looked off towards Blaine's Gym, a small smile on her face. She was in her bed, just where Pyrah had helped her before she had left to take on Maga. She watched the TV that Pyrah had brought in, watching Pyrah. She smiled, lying down fully and closing her eyes. A final breath escaped her lips as she whispered words of encouragement.

Meanwhile, Pyrah was continuing to yell, her power exploding out of her as her body began to be hidden by a set of blue flames that completely hid her body from view. Maga stood up, jumping to where Pyrah was. She glared, taking a deep breath before she ran for Pyrah, pulling back for a Fire Punch. However, Pyrah grabbed her fist, leveling a kick to her stomach that sent Maga crashing back down.

Maga looked up at Pyrah, who was shimmering in the blue flames that covered her. She glared at Maga, burning red eyes shining through the blue fire as the Charizard Moémon stood there, preparing to attack next.

The blue fire vanished like it was breaking off to reveal the newly transformed Pyrah. She was even more intimidating than before, enough to make all of the other Moémon and spectators shudder.

(at this point play "Immortalized" by Disturbed and "Ultimate Battle" from Dragon Ball Super and/or Day of Fate, TFS' cover of Unmei No Hi)

Her clothes had turned much blacker, looking like soot. Her boots now had cobalt colored fur inside of them and were a darker black than before. Spikes lined the top and the bottom as well. Her shirt was now black and her wristbands had disappeared, only to be replaced by spiked gloves that were black with a red border. Her tail was an even darker black, but the flame was what was interesting. It burned with a cobalt colored fire, which burned with an intensity that showed off her battling to the fullest. Her eyes were blood red, staring deep and powerfully. Her hair was the same color as her tail fire and seemed to be made of fire. It moved and waved like fire, burning with a hot intensity. The blue fire still burned hotly around her, waving as her aura.

"Moon?" Violet asked, turning to her friend.

"Yes?" Moon asked, looking at both her and Pyrah.

"Has she… has she done it?" Violet asked as Moon looked at Pyrah.

"Yes," Moon smirked at her.

"Honestly," Violet said, impressed. "What an unbelievable gal. I suppose it's quite clear. That form, that glow. It has to be the one and only Blaze."

"Th-That can't be!" Blaine exclaimed, standing up. "That can't be the true form of Blaze!"

"It is," Moon said. "It has to be. It's so strong and powerful feeling."

"Well, that doesn't mean Maga will lose," Blaine said.

Pyrah glared down at Maga, who was actually shocked at the transformation that had come upon her. Then, in an instant so fast not even Moon could track it, Pyrah had closed the distance between her and Maga, her fist driving into Maga's chest and shoving her through the rock with a force that rivaled that of a rocket taking off. Maga had absolutely no time to react, being immediately hit down by the sheer strength of Pyrah.

After Pyrah had landed her blow, she landed another, sending Maga into the magma below them. Pyrah then flew straight up, holding Maga and spinning like a top as she began to swing Maga in circles. Maga tried to attack Pyrah, but it was no use. Pyrah had become too strong.

After about a minute, Pyrah shot straight down, diving straight for the wall. She slammed into it, forcing Maga in front of her as she practically burrowed through the wall. She slammed her fist into Maga's face again and again with a brutal intensity that was barely restrained. She eventually made it to a point where she was done. She flew back out of the hole, watching to see what Maga would do. The glare never left her face as she breathed a powerful stream of blue fire into the hole to draw her out.

With a cry of anguish and rage, the wall exploded as Maga escaped it. Her aura was blazing and her anger evident. In her hand, she held a cube.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked. Pyrah said nothing, her rage still evident.

"I suppose you wouldn't," Maga said, being surprisingly wordy as her rage got the better of her. "I suppose I should explain it. When I was created, I was clearly able to become stronger. However, there was no method for me to do so. But, that's when Blaine began working on something truly powerful and dangerous."

Pyrah said nothing and didn't move. It was almost as if she didn't care, but was taunting Maga to make a move. She glared at her, propping her foot up in a champion's pose.

"This little device," Maga said. "Is something that I will use to become far stronger. Stronger than you will ever become, even with your little transformation. Know that you have pushed me this far."

Maga crushed the cube, pushing it against her chest. Instantly, it began to be absorbed into her body. It didn't seem to be doing anything, but suddenly, Maga jerked, the cube beginning to take effect on her. Her body began to shake and glow slightly

Pyrah did nothing, probably wanting to see this new strength for herself. She waited as the glow stopped, revealing a panting, but newly transformed Maga.

She was taller than before, but not taller than Pyrah. But, her clothes had all darkened in color. Her arm sleeves had also moved to cover her hands, but they seemed like they were holding cannons rather than anything else. Her hair was burning and red, her eyes a similar color.

She rushed for Pyrah, who grabbed her. The two began to grapple as their power made the volcano erupt. Magma and lava shot up, covering the two. However, it didn't matter, because they were still battling in it and destroying things and rocks as they went.

Pyrah and Maga moved around, Pyrah using her wings and Maga using the lava. They circled each other, breathing fire at each other. Maga's was red and Pyrah's cobalt. They rushed for each other, landing powerful blows on each other's faces. Their sheer strength was heavily damaging each other heavily. Pyrah swung her leg around, kicking Maga off of her and to the ground. She slammed her fist into her, breathing a powerful blast of blue fire that evaporated the rocks in the path of her flame and melting those not in it.

Maga grabbed Pyrah by the wings, kicking her in the gut. Pyrah slashed Maga across the chest, her claws glowig with a strange rainbow hue.

"What's that rainbow color?" Violet asked.

"I suppose it's the power of the Dragons," Moon said. "It might be Dragon Claw. It's an intense Dragon attack that has been lost to the ages. Very few even admit it exists, but here it is."

"Pyrah sure turned that battle around fast," Violet said.

"Right," Moon nodded. "I was surprised myself. But, we're going to see the true strength of Pyrah here."

"She's got this," Violet said.

"This badge is as good as ours!" Skyla exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Moon looked down at Pyrah, smirking as she watched her starter beat Maga into the ground quite literally. Maga had no way to defend from the sheer power Pyrah was beating her with.

"Why isn't her transformation working?" Ariana asked.

"It isn't fully ready," Blaine said. "It takes a minute to get working. I hope you'll understand."

"What I understand," Ariana said. "Is that you better come through on this or we'll have one less staff member."

"Understood," Blaine said. "But, I'm sure that Maga is capable of handling it."

Maga and Pyrah were still trading blows, but it was quite clear the fight was now completely in Pyrah's favor. The Charizard Moémon was absolutely dominating Maga, smashing her down at every turn. It was beyond the opposite of how it was when the fight began.

Pyrah kicked Maga straight into the wall. However, Maga began glowing, her body beginning to change. She gave a yell of power and hatred as she faced Pyrah, her power bursting forth anew.

When the glow died down, the new forme of Maga had emerged. She wore yellow boots that were striped with fiery red stripes. They went almost to her knees and were definitely made for combat. Draping around her was a cloth that covered her nudity and was like a dress. However, unlike a dress, it was split in several sections, one covering her from the front and the rest being in the back like a cloak of some sort. Her top was red with yellow flaming on it that went to just above her breasts. A fiery red colored strap have connected the top in the front and back. The sleeves she wore were detached from the top, held tight to her arms by black bands that were tight to her arm. The sleeves themselves were a fiery red and yellow mix that went all the way down past her hands. They seemed to resemble guns still, but a little less. Her hair was not much longer, flowing behind her and being a fiery red color. There was a yellow portion in the front above her bangs. Her eyes now burned hotter, angry and red. Her aura burned fiercely, letting everyone know of her power. She gave a yell of power, rocketing up to Pyrah and attacking her.

Pyrah let loose a punch that collided with Maga's fist. The very air was shaken, the blow exploding with a full force that knocked both of them backwards into the walls.

The two rocketed at each other, fighting in the air as they went straight up. They soon went up so high they were out of sight soon, still trading blows.

Moon looked up, trying to see them, but couldn't.

"They're gone," Violet said. "But, how long do you think they can be up there?"

Pyrah and Maga continued travelling upwards, trading powerful blows. Eventually, the atmosphere started to drip away as they made it into the outer reaches of the planet's sky. Looking down, one could have seen all the islands that made up the world, each a different region (except for Kanto and Johto, which were connected). However, the two of them weren't interested in the sights. This was a true battle to the very end.

Once they were free from the arena, they let loose roars that seemed to make the planet below them shake. Their respective powers burst from them, glowing brightly and brilliantly. Pyrah's power was a deep cobalt blue as her flame like aura exploded higher and higher, beginning to resemble a dragon. Maga's grew higher and higher, being a bloody red aura and being very powerful looking. It didn't resemble a dragon, but a person made of flames.

Both gave a roar, their respective auras roaring alongside them as they rushed in, landing a punch that sent shockwaves throughout the whole of space. Each blow they landed was causing a huge shockwave that reverberated throughout space (as space has no air, thus they could travel farther). The sheer strength of these two was intense, burning and bright.

Pyrah let loose a roar and then a burst of blue flames burst from her mouth at Maga, beginning to burn her. Maga let loose with her own flames from her hands. The flames met with a collision, beginning to create a ball of flames that swirled around, making an odd mix of blue and fiery red. They continued to roar, letting the flames grow higher. Were they fully in space, this would have been impossible, but since they were staying in the top of the world, they were able to still breathe their powerful flames.

The ball in the middle kept growing, beginning to swirl amongst itself as it kept going, becoming too big to be controlled. It exploded, sending the two plummeting back towards the earth in different directions. They began to fall, catching on fire as they reentered the thicker atmosphere. Neither was straightening themselves as they plummeted, both falling rapidly.

Pyrah and Maga closed their eyes, beginning to drift into unconsciousness from the attack. Pyrah's wings were above her as she fell headfirst. She blinked her eyes, her black clothing remaining on her. She saw the water coming, her eyes shooting open as she rushed towards it. Her wings spread out and gave a single, mighty flap enough to send her upwards. She felt around for signs of Maga's fire.

Sensing it, she shot for it, slamming her fist into Maga's stomach. Maga gasped as the air left her lungs. Pyrah began to trade heavy blows with her as they began to fall. The arena was below them, coming up fast.

The two pounded each other with strength nigh to that of the gods as they fell hard and fast towards the arena. Pyrah eventually gained the upper hand and drove her fist into Maga's gut, propelling them downward with her wings. The arena grew nearer and nearer, bigger and bigger.

The impact of when they hit the ground shattered the volcano walls even though they didn't hit them. A huge crack split the volcano wall, opening it wide. From the dust cloud that emerged, nothing could be seen.

"Is… is it over?" Violet asked.

"Has Maga succeeded?" Blaine asked. The dust was still far too thick to tell the outcome of the fight, but it was slowly beginning to clear as they watched. The volcanic dust and ash grew thinner and thinner over time and revealed the outcome.

Pyrah stood over Maga's seemingly unconscious body, her clothes torn in some places, but otherwise unharmed.

"She did it!" Moon shouted, fist pumping. "Great job, Pyrah!"

Pyrah, saying nothing began to walk towards the edge of the rock. Her body returned to its normal look, Pyrah nearly dropping to her knees. Her wings raised to flap her up. However, a sound of crumbling rock alerted her to a presence behind her.

"You… think you're so much stronger than you are," Maga's voice came as she stood, blood dripping from her lips. "But, without your bloodline, you're weak!"

Pyrah simply looked at Maga, contemplating her next action. She was too weak in this form to take her on, especially in this evolved forme she seemed to have.

"I will show you why your power isn't ever enough compared to mine," Maga said, panting as she began summoning fire to her hand. She thrust her hand forward, a powerful blast of fire shooting out from her hand toward the spectators, specifically Moon and the rest of her team.

Moon immediately got on the defensive, preparing a powerful Water attack to counter the Fire Blast. She was almost thrown backward with the force the attack hit her with. The fire began eating away at the Water she had summoned, evaporating it before it could do much to her. She felt her body straining, even though she was nearly at full power.

However, almost immediately, the attack was smacked away. Looking at the source of the deflection, Moon gasped at seeing Pyrah, in her base form, standing in front of it, her arm still extended in the motion of deflecting it. Her head was down and her eyes were dark, covered and she seemed to be internally holding in pure, unadulterated rage.

"I may not be powerful without my bloodline's power," She said quietly, yet as loud as a scream. "But, there is one thing that I will not stand for. You tried to hurt my friends. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

With that said, she gave a cry of rage, shooting towards Maga as a blue fire trailed behind her. Before Maga could make another reaction, Pyrah had driven her fist into her stomach. The Charizard Moémon was in her base form, but an explosion of fire and light emerged from her body as she immediately returned to her Blaze form, blue fire pouring from her mouth as she glared at Maga.

"I'm going to make you suffer," She said in a voice not her own as she drove her fist further into Maga's gut, sending her flying off into the wall with a force that sent her through the wall, shattering it behind her. The wall of the volcano crumbled, exposing the open. A streak of blue caught up to Maga as she flew backwards. Maga was smacked straight down into the ground. Immediately after, a fiery red streak shot up and collided with the blue streak. The streaks collided over and over, swirling around in what was clearly a battle that wouldn't have a winner until death. The sheer strength of the two could be felt even from where Moon's team stood.

"Are they going to stop soon?" Violet asked.

"Not until one of them is dead," Moon said. "I can feel the rage Pyrah has. Before, she'd have wanted to have a rematch. Now, her rage upon entering the form has caused her to have a true killing intent. Maga trying to kill us didn't help that. Now, Maga's death will be all that calms her. It is something she may have to work through."

The team continued watching the all out brawl between the two powerful Fire types as the streaks crashed into the ground. Maga and Pyrah continued to slug it out as they battled throughout Cinnabar now. The island seemed to catch fire as the two rushed through it, though it was simply the illusion of their speed. The two eventually stopped, charging up powerful fireballs at each other, the fireballs colliding in a brilliant explosion of Embers.

Pyrah rushed for Maga, Maga spitting fire from her mouth to attack her. However, Pyrah rushed through the Fire, her claws glowing with a rainbow hue, the sign of Draconic power. She sliced across Maga's chest, drawing even more blood and kicking her down. Maga tried to rush for Pyrah, but Pyrah leveled her with a punch that hit her square in the nose. Maga flew backwards from the blow and Pyrah thrust her hands forward to unleash a powerful Fire attack that swirled around Maga like a blue vortex, burning both her and the ground around her.

When the attack died down, Maga's unconscious body was on the ground, lying flat and unmoving.

Pyrah crashed into the ground, panting for a second before her body was almost torn apart by a strong power. Her back and sides ripped open, blood gushing from them as her body seemed to become more scaly and hardened. Her wings broke and bent into disgusting looking angles as they became sharper, more terrifying. Her body was soon surrounded by Fire, the Charizard Moémon screaming in pain as she felt her body burn. Her teeth hardened and sharpened into fanga and her eyes slanted, almost like that of a reptile's. It was almost like she was becoming a Dragon herself.

The blue fire surrounding her burned hot as it shot into the sky, making a cylinder of sorts as she roared in sheer power and strength. Her claws began to sharpen, making her look even more draconic. Her hair was waving wildly, the force and draft of the fire surrounding her making it blow wildly. Her senses were going crazy as she let out huge blasts of fire from her mouth. The sand below her that hadn't already instantly turned to glass, melting on contact with her.

Moon could feel her anguish from where she stood. She bolted towards the door, but the way was blocked by her mother.

"Mom?" Moon asked, horrified.

"She needs to experience this," Azula said. "You may have an immunity to Dragon type attacks of this age but not even a Fairy type could survive the Dragons of old."

"They're that strong?" Moon asked.

"Far more," Azula said. "You saw how her fire almost overwhelmed you. Cynthia's Garchomp is a hybrid dragon of sorts. The Charizard are the old guard, the ancient Dragons; the beings who could have challenged the very gods who stood in the gates of heaven. Don't take Pyrah's transformation lightly."

"Right," Moon said.

Pyrah, on the other hand, was screaming with the force of the power overwhelming her. It seemed to infect her very core, burning her heart with its fire. She felt the strength in her change. Her body was changing into something horrifying, something deadly.

Her body collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony. The strain she was feeling was causing her to experience even more shock and pain. She felt herself going numb, everything going dark.

The last thing Pyrah saw before blackness consumed her was someone walking up to her.

Moon looked out towards where Pyrah had fallen. She rushed out to see her, punching her way through the Team Rocket Grunts, but she couldn't find her.

"Where is she?!" She exclaimed, running around. She stopped where she saw the site of the fiery vortex that had ravaged the area from Pyrah's rage earlier. She saw that it was almost all consuming and had destroyed the ground. However, there was no trace of Pyrah to be seen.

Maga's unconscious body lay on the ground nearby, however. Moon walked over to it, nudging it. Maga didn't stir, but out of her pocket dropped the badge from Blaine's Gym.

"Pyrah did win this battle," Moon sighed, picking it up. "It's too bad she's not around. I wonder where she is."

She looked around, hoping to see even a trace of Pyrah, but to no avail. There wasn't a single sign of the Charizard Moémon, whether in her base form or her ascended forms.

"Where could you be, Pyrah?" Moon asked, sighing as she dropped to the ground, sitting cross legged. "I wanted to congratulate you on a great victory, but you're gone."

"Excuse me?" A voice from behind her said. "Are you Moon Aquarius?"

"I am," Moon said.

"Well, I have some questions you'll need to answer," The voice said. "As well as relinquishing your trainer's badge."

 _With Lillie_

"That was such an intense battle," Lillie gasped as she watched it. "I can't believe Pyrah did that."

"I know, right?" Erika said. "Moon always knew how to raise 'em. She's got a great trainer's eye despite being a Moémon herself."

"Speaking of, how is she managing to be a trainer?" Jessie asked. "It's strictly forbidden for Moémon to be trainers."

"Moon is under the guise of a human," Lillie said. "That way, she can be a trainer. It's a very sneaky, but effective way of doing it."

"True," James said. "She does look perfectly human minus the blue hair. But, she could say it's dye."

"That's a good point," Lillie said. "That's one of her excuses she used in Alola, where I come from."

"Well, I suppose it works," Jessie said. "After all, we dye our hair."

"Really?" Lillie asked. "What colors are you naturally?"

"Purple," Jessie said.

"Red," James said.

"I'm all natural!" Meowth grinned a toothy grin.

"That means you're naked, idiot," Kachu said, clearly still under the effects of Oran Berries. She sat down, crossing her arms. "What's gonna happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"Moon revealed her identity to stop that fire," Kachu said. "What is she gonna do?"

"I'm not sure what she'll do," Lillie said. "We'll have to see exactly what she does. But, I'm sure she'll manage. She has to. If she doesn't, then we'll never be able to go find her father."

"How many badges does she have?" Jessie asked.

"Seven, but she needs to battle Koga," Lillie said.

"I'm not sure who the eighth Gym Leader is," Jessie said.

"It's Moon's friend, Veronica," Lillie said. "She's who Moon spent some time with and is gonna battle her."

"So, what does it take to get up Mount Silver?" Jessie asked.

"It takes being a Champion level person," Lillie said. "But, there's something she told me over the dex call that was interesting."

"What was it?" Jessie asked.

"She talked about settling down," Lillie said. "I'm not sure if she's fully thought it through, but she mentioned it and I think she might. It's something I wouldn't mind her going through with, but it seems out of character… I wonder what brought her to that conclusion."

"Maybe she's just done with the problems," Jessie shrugged. "Being a trainer's tough."

"Moon's never cared about that," Lillie said. "She welcomes challenges and battles them head on."

"I see," Jessie said. "Well, is she capable of settling down?"

"I'm not sure," Lillie said. "Perhaps she is. I don't know."

"You know what would be interesting," Erika said, her system clearly still inebriated. "If you guys had a kid."

Lillie's face immediately turned a shade of red a Tamato Berry couldn't match. An 'eep' emerged from her throat as she hid her face.

"I can imagine a kid from you," Erika chuckled. "But, I suppose it would have to wait."

"Y-Yeah," Lillie said.

"What if there were male Moémon?" Erika said still high. "I've always kinda wondered that when I'm high. But, whatever. Maybe some nut'll come along and make one."

"So, Erika, can I battle you now?" Lillie asked.

"Of course," Erika said. "Let's do it."

 _With the goddesses_

In the home of the shut up goddesses, Arceus sat and crossed her arms. She waited for news from the other goddesses to return to her so she could hear the fate of the battle of a Charizard. With the gates of heaven shut up, she was unable to hear much, but she quite enjoyed what she heard.

"Arceus, my goddess," Mesprit floated in, seemingly cheerful. "It was won! The battle was won!"

"The Charizard is victorious?" Arceus asked.

"Yes!" Mesprit shouted. "She is!"

"I could sense it as well," Uxie said. "She speaks truth. Good for her."

"Yes," Arceus said. "Perhaps she could be the one to open up the gates."

"Maybe," Azelf said. "But, let's not get carried away."

"Right," Arceus said. "Just hoping."

"Hoping is fine," Mesprit said. "We must all hope in these times."

"True," Arceus said. "I do wonder what is going to happen."

 _With Lillie_

"Alright, Erika," Lillie said. "I have picked my team."

"M-Me too," Leaf said.

"Alright," Erika said. "I'm getting my team ready too. You girls better get ready to lose this one."

"W-We plan to win," Leaf said. "I-I am confident in us."

"Well, good," Erika said. "That'll be what carries you through this fight. Better get ready."

"So, how's this one gonna be?" Lillie asked.

"What?" Erika asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Lillie said. "From Misty onward, we've been made to do some odd form of battling. Misty made us do a triple battle and Surge a one on one. What is your style?"

"Oh… Erika said. "Well, I don't exactly have one."

"R-Really?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah I just sent out my team against Moon's team," Erika shrugged. "Of course, both of us were too wasted to do much more than that. But, I guess I could figure out something."

"Why not a Rotation Battle?" Jessie asked. "They're all the rage in Unova."

"What's a Rotation Battle?" Erika asked.

"Well," Jessie explained. "It's when you get however many Moémon and let them stand in a rotation pattern. Two go up and face each other and you can rotate, but if you rotate, you can't rotate again for two minutes or if the front Moémon faints."

"That sounds kinda interesting," Erika mused. "I guess we could try that."

"Alright!" Jessie fist pumped. "I've always wanted to show how good I can be at them."

"Oh boy," James said. "Here comes the competitive streak."

"Oh, hush," Jessie said.

"I wanna fight!" Meowth jumped up and down, waving her gloved hand.

"Are you going to actually stay focused this time?" Kachu asked.

"I'll totally stay focused!" Meowth grinned wide.

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet stood up, saluting.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Meowth used her claws to scratch Wobuffet. Wobuffet sat down, pouting.

"Now, that's just mean," Kachu said sarcastically. "You should apologize."

"You're one to talk," Meowth said.

"Of course I am," Kachu said. "I don't give a shit if you apologize. She's clearly not too badly hurt and she doesn't mind a few hits, despite you guys being total morons."

"Well," Erika said. "Are we ready to go?"

Aqua stood up, walking forward.

"Are you ready, Aqua?" Lillie asked.

"I must prove to Pyrah I can do this." Aqua said. "That is my goal. While I am capable, I have not properly won a battle in this forme. It is time to change that."

"Well, that's perfect," Lillie said. "You're up."

Frieda walked up as well, but not before giving Leaf's hand a little squeeze. Leaf blushed slightly as she saw her look back and wink at her. Meowth went up for Jessie and Victreebel (once she'd stopped munching on James' hair) went up for James. Victory, Rose, Tanner, and Pluffy for Erika. With the teams set, the battle began.

* * *

Wow, what an explosive battle! I wonder what happened to Pyrah though. I hope she's alright.

I hope you liked this epic, extra long chapter and battle.


	27. The Rotation Battle of Erika's Gym

Chapter Twenty Six: The Rotation Battle of Erika's Gym

The battle of Erika's Gym was well under way. Meowth used Scratch to strike Victory.

"Switch!" Erika called, Rose switching in next.

"Now, you're not allowed to use items on ones that aren't in the front," Jessie said. "Obviously, you don't need any, but I'm just saying this for both sides.

"Got it," Erika nodded as Rose rushed for Meowth. Meowth dodged, using Lick on Rose and causing her to become Paralyzed.

"So, are we just going to say anything to the fact that we all have a Victreebel?" Flora asked.

"Nah," Nocturna said. "I'll fuck 'em either way. Hold on, I'm gonna grab some of those Oran Berries."

She walked by Leaf, grabbing her ass and causing the sixteen year old to yelp. Immediately, Frieda's fist found Nocturna's cheek, sending the Golbat Moémon shooting into the wall behind her. With a crash, she broke through it, embedding half her body in it and leaving her legs still in the Gym area.

"She looks so easy of a target now," Flora chuckled.

"C-Can we get back to the battle now?" Leaf asked, blushing furiously.

"Yeah," Kachu let out a Thunderbolt attack, striking Flora and stunning her.

"So, how come you taste like honey?" Meowth asked Rose.

"I do have a group of flowers on me," Rose said. "I'm also known as the garden girl."

"Oh, cool," Meowth said, intrigued in her catlike manner. "Say, do you have any I could borrow? I saw this Glameow outside and I think she'd like flowers."

"Um… maybe," Rose said.

"Thanks," Meowth grinned, hugging the Paralyzed Moémon. "You're the best. Except for Jessie, James, Kachu, Charbokka, Weezing, Growly, Wobuffet, and Victreebel. They're still the best, but you're also the best."

"Uh, thank you," Rose nervously laughed. "Can you let go of me now?"

"Okay!" Meowth let go of her, the Paralyzed Moémon using Sleep Powder on Meowth. Meowth dropped to the ground, curling up and beginning to snore, her tail curled around her.

"Switch!" Jessie called, Victreebel walking up instead. Jessie pulled the feline Moémon back, Meowth still snoring. She waved at Victory and at Rose, who walked up to her. Victreebel punched Rose in the nose, knocking her clean out.

"Holy shit," Erika's jaw dropped. "How did she do that?"

"She's been practicing." James chuckled. "But, I'm sure she'll do better."

"If that's practice, I don't want to see performance," Erika muttered. "Let's just keep going. You're doing pretty good."

"I see you're getting better," James said. "Hopefully, she can keep it up."

Victreebel began to hop from one foot to the other, getting into the battle. Victory walked back out, Victreebel looking her over.

Victory began to just stare, confused as the other Victreebel Moémon began to poke her.

"You are like me," Victreebel said, beginning to lick the girl. "I like that."

"What is she doing?" Jessie asked. "That's weird and gross."

"You didn't complain when Meowth did it," Kachu said.

"Because she's a feline Moémon and they do that," Jessie said. "What's weird is when she licks herself."

"In what sense?" Kachu said, making a disgusted face.

"How cats do," Jessie said.

"Oh," Kachu said, sighing in relief. "But, how do you think she's gonna be when she tries to get a date?"

"She'll be fine," Jessie said. "If anyone tries to hurt my baby, we'll mess 'em up good."

"Sounds like my kind of fun," Kachu smirked. "Specially after I get that Thunderstone. We'll mess any fucker that tries to do shit up good."

"Right," Jessie said. "But, back to the battle."

"Victreebel," James said. "Stop playing around and use Acid Spray."

"Okay," Victreebel said, spitting Acid towards Victory. The Gym leader Moémon barely dodged the point blank blast as Victreebel ran up to her, spitting more. Suddenly, Victory felt herself go numb as she collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell?" She asked before she remembered Victreebel licking her.

"So, a sneak attack, huh?" She said.

"I didn't mean to do that," Victreebel tilted her head. "Oops."

"Well, I suppose you did get the upper hand." Victory said.

"This battle's pretty underwhelming." Erika sighed. "We should step it up. Victory, use Leaf Blade."

"Sure," Victory said, summoning a sword of leaves to slice at Victreebel. Victreebel dodged, shooting more Acid Spray at Victory. Victory rolled out of the way, actually managing to strike Victreebel, cutting her arm. Victreebel saw the cut, her eyes welling up with tears. She ran over to James, showing him her arm and sniffling.

"Oh, come here," James said, pulling out some medical tape and wrapping it around her arm. Victreebel grinned, climbing onto his back and munching on his hair. James sighed, turning to Lillie.

"Switch," Lillie said, Aqua walking up to continue the battle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Victory asked as Aqua shot a Bubblebeam at her, knocking the Paralyzed Moémon out.

"Switch," Erika said, Tanner walking out. The wavy hair on the Tangela Moémon began to creep towards Aqua, who leapt up, using the guns in her shell to shoot her upward. The vine like hair followed her, trying to grip her, but Aqua was too high up.

"I won't lose to you," Aqua said. "I will show Pyrah that I am capable of fending for myself… I owe her that much."

"She must have known Pyrah the longest," Lillie said. "It's clear she had to rely on Pyrah for protection of some kind before. But, now, she wants to show her she's grown up and is capable of fighting on her own."

"I-It seems that way," Leaf said. "I-I believe in her."

"I'll beat you quick then," Tanner said. "Let's see what you've got."

"This is what I've got!" Aqua shouted, taking in a deep breath and falling to the ground like a rock, shattering it. "Ice Beam!"

The Blastoise Moémon shot forth a powerful blast of icy power at Tanner, who gathered energy and fired a Solarbeam at the Ice Beam. The two collided, sending out a powerful feeling to those watching.

"Which one's going to win?" James asked. "Both seem evenly matched.

"I won't let you succeed." Tanner said. "I'm sorry to crush your ideal, but I'm not so easily beaten."

The Solarbeam began to move closer to Aqua, who was pushing against it with all her might. The Blastoise Moémon pushed harder with her strength.

"Give up," Tanner said, pushing hard. "You'll never succeed."

"I guarantee you I will!" Aqua shouted, turning her cannons toward Tanner and concentrating her energy.

"Have a taste of my Hydro Pump!" She shouted, the cannons firing a powerful burst of water in addition to the Ice Beam coming from her mouth. Tanner tried to hold her ground against the double onslaught of attacks from the Blastoise Moémon.

However, she slipped up, the Hydro Pump slamming her into the wall, the Ice Beam freezing her on the spot.

"Well, it looks like I'm down to my last Moémon," Erika chuckled. "Let's see if you've got what it takes to beat Pluffy. Careful; I've got all my confidence in her."

Pluffy stepped up, giving a little bow.

"I'm sure you're wondering why she has all her confidence in me," Pluffy grinned. "Well, I'm the strongest one here. So, let's see what you've got on me."

Aqua got into her fighting position, glaring at the Jumpluff Moémon.

"I will defeat you," She said, preparing to battle.

"Fine by me," Pluffy said, shooting off thousands of what looked like dandelion seeds. They all began to gather around Aqua, beginning to coat her. Aqua tried to shoot them off, but it was no use. They all stuck to her, beginning to slow her movements down. By the end of it, she looked like a snow monster, the white seeds coating her like foam from a fire extinguisher.

"Looks like you can't move," Pluffy grinned. "Get ready to lose."

She summoned a burst of sunlight, directing it over her. She began to take it in, feeling her power rise further. She grinned wide, moving towards Aqua with speed unexpected and kicked her to the ground.

"How is she so fast?" Lillie asked, shocked.

"Her ability is Chlorophyll," Erika explained. "In sunlight, her speed increased exponentially."

Aqua shot a Bubblebeam from her guns blindly, but Pluffy had already moved, kicking Aqua in the gut. Aqua dropped to the ground, surprised that she felt that so much through her chest armor. She clutched her chest very slowly, the Cotton Spore preventing her from going fast.

"You're going slow, just like a turtle." Pluffy said mischievously. "Bet you wish you could move like me, huh?"

Aqua put a hand on the ground, feeling Pluffy kick her in the gut again. Over and over Pluffy kicked her, but Aqua held firm.

"Sw—" Lillie began to shout before Aqua shouted.

"No!" She shouted, pushing herself to stand. "I'm not giving up! I have to prove myself."

"What can you prove?" Lillie asked.

"Everything!" Aqua shouted at her trainer, sounding more ferocious with the Cotton Spore all over her. "Pyrah has always had to protect me, stand up for me!"

As she spoke, memories of when she was younger coming into her mind.

 _Flash_

The young Squirtle Moémon walked toward the small house where abandoned Moémon resided before being sent to a professor to give to capable people, whether trainers, breeders, or the like. She had her book clutched in her hands. She didn't like being here, but it was a good home for her, especially after the breeder that had 'raised' her… she didn't want to talk about it. She had gone into the woods because it was nice and quiet and she could read, something her old trainer hadn't allowed her to do. She walked up the steps that led to the door, hoping to get in and to her room before anything bad happened.

Aqua wore a pair of watery blue boots that were folded over to reveal her dark blue socks. She wore watery blue short with dark blue lining. Her shirt was a cream like color and was under the watery blue vest she wore. The vest was open but was also sleeveless, letting her shirt sleeves poke out. She wore a backpack that looked almost like a turtle shell. Her tail poked out from her shorts, curling around her legs a little. It wasn't very thick, only little thicker than Aqua's wrist, but it was still a little sturdy. Her hair was blue and went to her shoulders. She wore blue gloves that went a little past her wrists. She had a clip in her hair that was a golden color. Her eyes were red, looking as if they were liquid pools of blood, but in a less disgusting way.

She made it to the door, but two larger Moémon stood in her way.

The one on the left wore grey overalls and had grey socks and shoes. Her hair was grey and she had red eyes. She wore a hat that had three ridges on top. Her shirt was also grey and she had a muscular look to herself. She crossed her arms and looked down at Aqua with a sneer.

The one next to her wore long, light purple socks that went past her knees. She wore light purple ballet slippers that had a single buckle on them. She wore a light purple unitard that was sleeveless and had slightly darker frills on the edges. It had darker purple spots on it. Her skin was pale, but had the slightest purple tint. She had large, rodent like ears on top of her head. They were light purple with blue insides. The two colors met with a dark purple layer. Her hair was the same light purple with a poisonous look to it. Like a rodent, her two front teeth stuck out, but it made her look more intimidating than amusing. Her eyes were red as well, glinting with poisonous intent. She smirked down at Aqua, who tried to walk past them.

"And, where do you think you're going?" The one on the left asked.

"Inside," Aqua said quietly in her monotonous voice. She simply wanted to go to her room, read a book and just cry herself to sleep.

"You don't deserve to be in here," The one on the right said. "No one wants you. You're just gonna be abandoned anyway."

"Please," Aqua's voice got quieter. "Leave me alone."

"And why should we?" The one on the left asked, laughing. "We're just telling you some good advice before you get hurt? Or, are you not grateful?"

"No, it's not that," Aqua began, looking down. "It's—"

Before she could get out her sentence, a blow to her face knocked her over off the steps and onto the ground. She smashed her head on the ground as well as her back. Aqua felt the blood on her lip and coming from her nose. She touched it with the hand not holding her book, staring at it with shocked. Almost as if the pain hadn't hit her yet due to the fuzziness in her head, tears began to well up in her eyes as she felt them run down her cheek.

"Aww, looks like the little baby turtle's crying," The rodent like one said, snickering. "Looks like we should help get her to her room."

"Maybe we can help her be less afraid of the dark," The overall clad one smirked. They walked down the stairs, grabbing Aqua by her arms. The Squirtle Moémon struggled to free herself, but she was so groggy from getting hit and hitting the ground, she couldn't put up much of a fight.

The two dragged her up to her room, opening the closet inside. Aqua always stayed away from the closet, being scared of the dark. However, before she could be thrust in the closet, she heard a voice behind the two cruel children.

"Hey, let her go," It said, the two stopping.

They turned to see a small Moémon girl that was a little shorter than Aqua. She wore boots that went all the way past her knees. They were dark orange and had yellow orange toe caps. They weren't platform, but were instead flat boots. She wore a dress that was a dark orange in color with the entire front being a cream color mixed with yellow orange. It was sleeveless and she wore long, dark orange gloves that went almost to her shoulders. A thick, salamander like tail came from behind her. On the tip of it was a fire that burned yellow and orange. It was an intense flame that mimicked her expression. Her hair was a fiery orange color and went next to her face in a thick strand. The rest was in a single braid behind her that went down past her back. A single, pointed tooth poked out from her mouth. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green, green being more in the lower parts with blue in the upper parts. They mixed beautifully, but now there was a fire of anger in them. She had her hands on her hips and a look on her face that was one of real anger.

The bullying children laughed at the smaller girl, who looked incredibly angry. They burst out laughing at her.

"Looks like this little tyke's gonna stand up for you," The overall clad one said to Aqua.

"Yeah," The girl said, glaring harder. "Now, let her go."

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" The rodent like one asked.

The girl grabbed the two and smashed their heads together like in an episode of the Three Stooges. She let them crumple to the floor and walked over to Aqua.

"You okay?" She asked, looking up a little to Aqua. "They hurt you, but I can fix that."

Aqua cringed slightly as she watched the girl spit into a clean rag in her pocket and wipe off all the blood on her face. Aqua looked at the girl, noticing that the two behind her were beginning to get up.

"Look out behind you," Aqua said, taking a step backward. The girl's tail simply moved back and forth once, smashing into the face of each of the two and knocking them clean out.

"So, what's your name?" The girl asked, cocking her head.

"Aqua," Aqua said in her monotone. "Thank you for helping me. No one else does."

"They're all idiots," The girl shrugged, cracking her knuckles. "Name's Pyrah. I'm from Breeder Jane's."

"That's where I was from," Aqua said. "I'm surprised that I don't recognize you."

"Eh, doesn't matter," Pyrah said. "What does matter is we're gonna go far. We should go with some trainers."

"Trainers?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, trainers," Pyrah grinned. "We could totally get stronger and do all kinds of stuff. That sounds super awesome, doesn't it?"

"I… suppose," Aqua said. "But, wouldn't we need to learn to fight?"

"That part's easy," Pyrah grinned. "Now, come on. I'll teach ya some cool moves you can do."

"But, we're different types," Aqua said.

"Oh yeah," Pyrah said. "Well, then I'll teach you how to hold your own."

"I would like that," Aqua said.

"Well, good," Pyrah said, grinning a toothy grin. "Cuz I wasn't gonna take no for an answer."

Aqua began to laugh at Pyrah's tone.

"We're gonna travel the world together and become the strongest ever," Pyrah grinned. "Together, we'll be unstoppable."

"Alright," Aqua said. "We'll do that then."

"So, what were they going to do to you?" Pyrah kicked the unconscious Moémon.

"They were going to lock me in my closet," Aqua said quietly. "I don't like dark, enclosed spaces."

"Oh, please, that's an easy one." Pyrah pulled her into the closet, shutting the door. Aqua began trembling until she was aware of a glowing. She looked down to see Pyrah's tail glowing.

"See?" Pyrah grinned. "Natural night light. Comes in handy."

"It is… nice," Aqua said.

"Good, cuz we ain't leavin' until you're not scared," Pyrah said. Aqua gulped, but soon realized that with Pyrah, she didn't feel so afraid. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad anymore.

 _Present_

Lillie stood shocked; she'd never known that aspect of Aqua before now. She knew she was close to Pyrah, but she didn't understand how deep it ran. While Aqua had been thinking of something, she clearly had spoken truth. She wanted to prove herself to Pyrah and herself. Not because she didn't need the Charizard Moémon's protection, but because she wanted to prove to Pyrah and herself that she wasn't completely useless. Even though Pyrah would never see her as useless, Aqua had convinced herself of it in some way, despite being quite powerful in her own right. Lillie knew what she had to do.

"Aqua," She said, feeling a smirk of mischief come to her mind. "Use Rapid Spin."

Aqua's head snapped to Lillie, surprise coming to her as she saw Lillie's confident smirk. She gained one of her own as she looked at Pluffy.

"Rapid Spin?" Pluffy asked. Aqua pulled herself closer to her shell, beginning to spin around, aided by her water cannons. She spun faster and faster, looking like a tornado of white. However, what Pluffy began to notice was that the white was beginning to shoot off of her.

"She's releasing the Cotton Spore because of her Rapid Spin," Erika said. "Clever girl. But, we're not gonna lose easily. Pluffy, strike her hard."

Pluffy summoned sunlight, beginning to feel it build within her. She opened her mouth and let out a burst of power in the form of a Solarbeam. The green laser like beam rushed for Aqua, fully intending to knock her out and down.

However, to her shock, when the beam struck the rapidly spinning Aqua, it didn't seem to affect her. Pluffy increased the power, beginning to move closer to the tornado of white. When she finally stopped, catching her breath, the tornado exploded with water, sending the Cotton Spore to the ground, soaking wet and unable to stick to Aqua.

Aqua herself hit the ground, aiming her cannons backward. She was clearly battered from the Solarbeam attacks, but it didn't seem to show.

"Hydro Cannon," She said, a blue glow emitting from her cannons. Lillie took a step back, shock on her face, the rest doing so as well.

"I don't think that's how that move works," Erika said, Pluffy looking at Aqua in shock.

The blue glow increased, becoming more intense as Aqua put all of her power into it. With a powerful burst of watery power, a blast shot from the cannons with enough force to propel Aqua forward. She had pulled her fist back as she rushed faster than a Linoone Moémon towards Pluffy, who was too tired to dodge.

"For Pyrah!" She shouted, slamming her fist into Pluffy's jaw with a force that, increased by her speed, could shatter steel. She kept going, sending Pluffy through the wall and out onto the street from the force of it.

When the two landed in the street in the middle of Celadon City, people turned to look, shocked to see the Blastoise Moémon stand up, victorious over the Jumpluff Moémon, Erika's trump card.

"Pyrah," Aqua whispered, tears coming to her face as a smile crossed her lips. "I did it. Are you proud of me?"

The Blastoise Moémon passed out, falling over.

"Holy shit," Erika muttered. "Gonna need some more Oran Berries for this one."

"I think that means we win," James said. "Uh, can we have our badge?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, right," Erika said. "Here, you guys can have these."

She handed a badge to each trainer, Lillie walking over to Aqua and pinning the badge to her shirt.

"You earned it," Lillie said, pulling the two unconscious Moémon back into the Gym. Erika pulled them over to the middle of the arena, administering Potions and Full Heals to them.

"What happened?" Meowth yawned awake, looking around. "Is that cute Glameow watching me?"

"What's this about a Glameow?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, while you guys were watching Moon, I went and walked outside." Meowth said, grinning. "There was a cute Glameow and I wanted to impress her."

"Aww, looks like Meowth's in love." James said, Wobuffet jumping up.

"Wobuffet!" She exclaimed with a salute.

"Am not!" Meowth exclaimed, hiding behind Jessie, pink tinging her pale face. "She's just super cute is all."

"Well, why not give her flowers?" Jessie asked.

"Can we kidnap her?" Kachu asked. "That would show her Meowth's for her."

"We're not going to kidnap anyone," Lillie said. "There's no good reason to. You're not helping yourself get that Thunderstone. Now, let's be reasonable and see how we can do this in a much nicer way than kidnapping her."

"Kidnap her with vines?" Flora asked. Psy responded to that with punching her in the back of the head with an Ice Punch.

"Anti Lech Attack," She grinned. "You guys are total pervs. You wanna get a girl, you gotta do it like I would."

"And what makes you the authority?" Kachu asked.

"I'm the Emotion Moémon," Psy grinned, holding up two fingers. "I'm the best at reading people."

"Just because you can tell those two are perverts doesn't mean you're a good reader of people," Kachu said.

"It's not that," Psy said. "I can sense people's emotions. I'm a Psychic type, remember?"

"True," Kachu said. "But, we're not doing anything stupid just so Meowth can try to get a girl that may not like her."

"Oh, who wouldn't like this cute face?" Jessie picked Meowth up, pinching her cheeks.

"Well, any bitch who doesn't is gonna get a fistful of Thunder Punch." Kachu slammed her fist into her open palm.

"Let's not get violent," Lillie said.

"Y-Yeah," Leaf said. "Th-That doesn't solve anything."

"Just because you're not violent doesn't mean it doesn't work," Kachu said.

"I-I know how violence can be bad," Leaf said quietly. Frieda pulled her into a hug. She kissed the sixteen year old on the cheek, wrapping her arms around Leaf's waist.

"We're not gonna torture the bitch," Kachu said. "Just rearrange her face if she acts out."

"Just let Meowth go and be herself," Lillie sighed, Jessie putting Meowth down.

"But, I don't know how to talk to girls and she's so cute that…" Meowth pulled her hair over her eyes. "What if I mess up?"

"You can't possibly mess it up worse than Wobuffet would," Kachu thumbed towards the blue clad Moémon, who was busy poking at Frieda's wing.

"That doesn't help much," Meowth said.

"Don't worry, Meowth," Lillie said. "Let the one who's actually managed to net a girl talk to you about it."

"You say that like you're the one who did all the work," Psy said with a giggle. "Last I remember, Moon did most of the work and you just stared at her ass and breasts."

"Well, it was a great ass," Lillie mused, blushing slightly.

"Now, let's just send Meowth with some flowers and let her have fun," Rose walked over with a bouquet of flowers. "Have fun, Meowth. Make sure you don't do anything too hastily."

Meowth grinned, walking out through the hole in the wall. She ran down the street, looking around for her target. She couldn't quite see her, however, making her ears and tail droop.

"I hope she's still here," Meowth said, hugging the bouquet to herself.

She then caught sight of the one she was looking for, walking over to her with the bouquet of flowers.

"Uh, hi," She said, tilting her head as the one in question turned to her. "I, uh think you're pretty and I got you these."

The girl she was talking to was about her height and was wearing white boots that went up to her ankles and were folded over. She wore long grey socks that went past her knees and hugged her body. They were under her dress that draped over her legs almost to her ankles and opened on one leg to show her socks. Her skin was fair and her dress revealed part of it on her leg. The dress hugged her body, but not too tightly. It was sleeveless and she wore white gloves that almost reached her elbows. They were elegant, yet still cute. The ends were frilly as well. She had a long, spiraling tail that came out from behind her. It was dark grey and curled like a spring. At the end was a patch of white fur that looked like a strange cotton ball. Her hair was a dark grey with certain parts being a white color to give it some definition. Two large feline ears came out on either side near the top. They were dark grey with white tips and had pink insides. Her eyes were grey and they looked at Meowth.

"You think I'm cute?" She asked, tilting her own head. Inside her mouth, two of her teeth were pointed like feline teeth

"Uh, yeah," Meowth said. "Really cute."

"Wow, is this what it's like to find your star crossed lover?" The girl asked, putting her hands on her face like a girl hopelessly in love. "I can't believe I found someone without even trying."

"So, do you want the flowers?" Meowth asked. "I got them from a girl named Rose and she said girls like flowers."

"Flowers are a sign of romance," The girl took the flowers from Meowth hastily, smelling them and pulling Meowth into a tight hug. The white feline Moémon eeped in shock, surprised that it was going like this. She hadn't expected this to happen to her when she met a cute girl.

"We're going to be married in a castle and be royal and we're going to go on walks to the coast and have a dozen kids," The girl said, clearly having a fantasy.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Meowth asked, confused about the whole situation now.

"My name's Felina," The girl said. "And, my bride, what is your name?"

"Meowth, that's right," Meowth grinned.

"Not a very princely name," Felina said. "Oh, wait, Moémon can't be male."

"I'm starting to think I'm in over my head," Meowth gulped as she took a step back.

"Oh, where are you going?" Felina asked, grabbing Meowth. "You can't leave just yet. We're gonna have so much fun as a married couple. But, we gotta go on a few dates first."

"But, I've never gone on a date," Meowth tilted her head. "How do I know what to do?"

"I'll teach you, my bride," Felina stared deep into Meowth's eyes, the former Team Rocket Moémon gulping.

"I, uh, don't think that's such a good idea," Meowth said. "I think Jessie's gonna get mad."

"Oh, hush," Felina placed a finger over Meowth's lips. "Such talk isn't gonna help you out. Now, I'll show you exactly how to do it. Now, come with me?"

"Uh, look over there!" Meowth shouted, pointing behind Felina. Felina turned to look at whatever Meowth was pointing at, turning back to see Meowth running back towards Erika's Gym.

"Hold it right there, my bride," Felina said in a smitten tone, her tail grabbing Meowth before she could get far. "You're not thinking of running off are you? That's quite rude. Lesson number one is 'don't run off on your date'."

"Sorry," Meowth said, Felina pulling her close and silencing her with a deep, passionate kiss.

"It's alright" Felina said, looking at Meowth lovingly, the white colored Moémon turning red with blush. She stared at the grey colored Moémon, feeling something deeper within her come forward. She wanted more kisses like that.

"This isn't how I expected asking a cute girl to go," Meowth said as she turned bright red. "You're a really good kisser."

"Well, I'll bet you also didn't expect to get married, did you?" Felina asked. "I was told that the princess who gave me flowers with an honest heart would be my soulmate. You gave me flowers, so it must be you."

"Well, how does getting married work?" Meowth asked.

"We put on rings and say we'll love each other forever," Felina said, beginning to walk off with Meowth. "Now, come on, I gotta show you to my sister."

 _With Lillie, Leaf, Jessie, James, etc._

"She's taking a while," Jessie said. "It should have taken like fifteen minutes tops."

"Maybe she went on a date and is getting her brains fucked out," Kachu said, eating a Pecha Berry while Frieda covered Leaf's ears.

"It's only been an hour," Lillie said. "Firstly, despite not knowing a whole lot about you guys, I can tell Meowth probably isn't the type to know how to have sex nor is she the type to suggest it. I don't think she'd do much more than want to hug and cuddle."

"She's right," Jessie said. "But, someone should go find her."

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet gave a salute, standing up.

"Alright," Jessie said. "Be quick and don't do anything stupid."

"Wait, why aren't we sending someone like Psy?" Lillie asked. "Or more of us?"

"Because if something's happened to Meowth, we don't want to make it too obvious we're onto anyone," James said. "Who knows who could have taken her. And Wobuffet can handle herself just fine. Besides, not too many people would kidnap a Wobuffet Moémon."

"…Fair," Lillie said. "But, is she gonna be okay?"

"Wobuffet!" Wobuffet puffed out her cheeks and gave a little glare at Lillie. She then marched out of the hole in the wall, looking for Meowth.

"She'll be fine," Jessie said. "She can take care of herself. She's made it this far with us."

"And given your track record, that's pretty damn far," Kachu rolled her eyes. "Let's just get a search party together and find the bitch so we can make sure she's alright."

"It'll be fine," Jessie said. "Wobuffet can sense Meowth, so she'll be able to find her."

"Wait, she's a Psychic type?" Kachu asked.

"Yes," James said. "Not much experience there, but if she practices, she might just be one of the most powerful Psychic types in the region."

 _With Meowth and Felina_

Katty, I brought my bride home!" Felina announced, grinning wide as she walked into the house. She set Meowth down, kissing her once again.

There was no answer in the house, leading the Glameow Moémon to walk up the stairs of the house.

"She's not home," Felina almost looked upset. "I wanted to show her my prince… ess."

"Uh, I'm not a princess," Meowth said, tilting her head. "At least, I don't think I am."

"Well, she won't be happy if I don't get with royalty." Felina crossed her arms looking down. "She won't want us to stay here."

"Can't you just come with me and my friends?" Meowth asked. "We're not very royal, but we can still be a family."

"…Hey, you're right!" Felina stood up, a determined tone in her voice. "We're star-crossed lovers destined to find each other across time and space! It doesn't matter if we're royalty or not! We're destined to be together and that's royalty enough!"

"That's something like what Lillie said," Meowth tilted her head.

"Who's Lillie?" Felina asked. "Is she some person trying to vie for your affection too?"

"No, she's staring at Moon's butt too much," Meowth grinned. "But, she said that if you love someone, there's no limit to what you can be."

"I see," Felina said, thinking about this. "Well, I knew when you gave me those flowers that you must be the one I was told about. And, you think I'm cute, so it must be destiny that one day we must be wed!"

"If you say so," Meowth grinned, raising a fist in the air. "It's destiny!"

"This is just like in those comic books I've read!" Felina looked at Meowth with a lovestruck look once again. Meowth just grinned wide, looking at her back.

"Well, I want to show you to my sister," Felina said. "But, she doesn't seem to be here. We should wait."

"My friends are gonna be worried," Meowth said, looking at the clock. "I've already been gone a long time. I don't want them to worry. I don't like when they worry. They shouldn't have to worry about me."

"You're leaving?" Felina asked as Meowth stood up.

"I need to tell my friends I'm alright," Meowth said. "You can come with me if you want."

"But, what if my sister comes back?" Felina asked.

"She'll still be here," Meowth said. "But, I'm worried my friends are gonna be worried."

"Please stay here." Felina said, hugging Meowth.

"I need to talk to them," Meowth said.

"Please," Felina looked at Meowth, her irises turning into hearts as Meowth felt a strange lure to them. She felt… compelled to stay.

"I guess I can stay for a bit longer," Meowth said, her voice duller as she seemed controlled by the eyes.

"Great!" Felina said, her tail moving back and forth in her excitement. "We're gonna have so much fun here."

"I know," Meowth said, Felina hugging her tighter.

"I'm never gonna let my prince(ss) go," Felina said, holding Meowth tight.

 _With Lillie_

"Well, while we wait, I'm going to check up on Aqua and see if she's ready to go," Lillie said, heading into the next room, where Aqua was sleeping.

She gently nudged the Blastoise Moémon, who began to stir. Aqua sat up, looking down to see a badge pinned to her shirt. It looked like a flower with rainbow colored petals. Also next to that was a TM disk labeled TM53: "Mega Drain".

"You won," Lillie smiled, hugging her. "You did so great. I'm so proud of you. I'm sure Pyrah's going to congratulate you herself, especially since you won out against such a huge type disadvantage."

"Thanks," Aqua said, hugging her back. "Am I able to get up?"

"Well, it's not like you had any bad effects from the battle," Lillie smiled. "So, I suppose you can get up whenever you're ready to go. We're just waiting for Meowth to get back and Wobuffet to find her."

"What?" Aqua asked.

"I'll explain later," Lillie laughed. "It'd be hard to understand if you don't know the situation already."

"Alright," Aqua stood up with Lillie's help, allowing her trainer to lead her into the room where the others were waiting.

* * *

Well, I wonder how this one will resolve. I'm sure it will be interesting. We'll find out next chapter.


	28. The Pieces are Falling into Place

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Pieces are Falling into Place

She blinked her eyes open to reveal darkness around her, her own area monitored by a single circle of light. Her vision was fuzzy and her body ached all over. It was almost like her power had exploded out of her. There was a distinct lack of movement in her body.

Tensing up, she could feel her restraints holding her to what felt like a chair. Straining to break free, she felt she couldn't. For some reason, all of her power was gone.

"Ah, you're awake," A stern voice said from the shadows. "Good. That makes this much easier for me. I'm not a Psychic type."

She blinked to see a woman walk into the light. She was dressed in a sort of cross between an officer's uniform and a secretary's uniform, wearing high heels that clacked on the concrete floor of wherever they were. Her legs were warmly tucked inside her socks that rose to her knees. She wore a skirt that reached her knees. It was grey in color and had gear designs on it that seemed to spin. Her top was a long sleeved blouse that was grey and had a silver colored vest over it. Behind her, a long, red tail stretched behind her. It was almost as long as she was tall. Her hair was blonde and she wore a headband that resembled a gear. Her eyes were silver colored and focused like lasers on the one in the bound individual. In her hands she wore a clipboard and her skin seemed to be metallic on a quick glance.

"Ember Flameburn," she stated in a monotone. "You are accused of aiding one daughter of Lugia on an endeavor to circumvent society. Your display of pure destructive power is another act you are accused of.

Ember blinked, tilting her head. These events seemed… familiar and she seemed to remember this… but, it was fuzzy and foggy in her head.

"The hell are you talking about?" She asked in a groggy voice. "She isn't a terrorist. She doesn't care about overthrowing society. She just went on a journey because it was fun. Also because she wanted to climb Mount Silver to see the view from up top."

"That daughter of Lugia is a terrorist from another region that has infiltrated our society to overthrow any sort of political standing we have set up in regards to humans and Moémon."

"What are you talking about?" Ember asked. "She's human like the rest of you."

"I am not human, my dear Charizard," The woman smirked, leaning down to Ember.

"Well, I didn't know that," Ember said. "So… what are you?"

"I am officer Meltan of the Metalla Clan." The woman spoke. "And, I'm here to make sure you don't try anything out of the ordinary. Your little stunt nearly destroyed Cinnabar Island."

"She made me do it," Ember said, staring into the silver eyes of the woman. "That Moémon. She pushed me to it."

"That Moémon is out of the equation," Meltan said, narrowing her eyes. "If you think that you couldn't have just surrendered—"

"Shut up," Ember said with a growl. "Why the hell would I back down form a challenge? I was taught to face them head on. It's the only way I'll get stronger."

"I won't allow you to continue that way of thinking." Meltan said. "You will be useful to me for something, I know that much."

"All I want is to reunite with my clan and my friends." Ember said. "Neither you or even the gods will stop me for long."

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" Meltan chuckled. "Very well. Let's see how well you do without any of your friends to back you up."

Ember felt her restraints drop to the floor as Meltan levelled a punch to her face that rattled her jaw. She felt the force of it hit her like a brick.

"If you wish to prove yourself, then face me like you mean it reptile," Meltan said with a sinister smirk on her face. "I want to see what you plan to do against me. Surely, I can't be more powerful than a Magmar, can I?"

Ember stood up, taking a deep breath and exhaling. However, her intended effect, a raging blast of powerful flames, only had her drop to the ground in pain, coughing and hacking.

"As I suspected," Meltan said with a widened smirk. "You used up all your fire. I mean, just look at that tail."

Ember turned to her tail, gasping in horror as she realized that it was dead. Her tail produced no flames; not even a weak flame to indicate that she was out of fire. She glanced toward Meltan, who stepped closer. Ember tried to punch her, but Meltan grabbed her fist, beginning to crush it. Ember felt all her injuries form the fight with Maga returning in that moment as she dropped to the ground in pain, lying down and screaming.

"You're pathetic, reptile," Meltan said. "I'm surprised you even think you could stand up to me. I'm far beyond the league of your pathetic reptile race."

"You're just another obstacle to the top," Ember grit her teeth as she strained those words out.

"You're just another dead being to add to my little kill count," Meltan said. "I gave you the chance to come quietly, but you forced me to use more drastic measures. Prepare to feel my power."

Ember clenched her eyes shut and prepared for a blow to shatter the last of her life force and send her to the great beyond. She was prepared for this from the beginning. The breeder she was born by would have said as much. But, there was so much she had tried to live for, so much she had to do. But, even Ember knew that she couldn't stop fate for long. After all the fighting she'd done, it was only a matter of time before something stronger came along to finally end her life.

But, the blow never came. She opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place, something odd about this place she felt… familiar with.

She saw a life flash before her eyes. It wasn't hers, but someone else's… it seemed… alien to her. She saw thousands of skeletons of beings that had powerful and large wings. They were charred beyond recognition, but she could make out that they also had tails.

As quickly as she saw the vision, she saw the bones begin to clatter and creak like a rattle on a xylophone of bones. The skeletons of the creatures began to rattle as they stood up, looking at her with glowing red eyes. They began to march towards her, causing her to back up. She tried to let loose a fire attack, but she still didn't have any fire. The creatures grabbed her and began to pull her down into the ground. From her rapidly disappearing vision, she saw what looked like that Meltan being standing in the air, laughing maniacally as she held a sphere of energy above her head. She threw it to the earth, Ember's eyes widening in horror as the blast hit. The heat caused her to become burned, the heat burning parts of her off as she felt herself be incinerated.

But, just before she passed from the land of the living, she saw another vision. She saw the creature known as Meltan standing and facing someone… someone who resembled her. But, this person was much different than she was in many ways. Her clothing style was different and she had a different stance. But, the resemblance was uncanny. However, before the vision ended, she saw this new person let out a roar to shake the heavens as blue flames encompassed the entire vision, exploding from the new person.

That was the last that Ember saw before she slipped from the mortal coil.

 _Present day_

The orange haired woman jolted up with a shout, her body drenched in sweat. Slowly regaining her senses, she began to look around with panic in her eyes. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she was in a house of some kind. It seemed homely, yet comfortable.

She also noticed that she was in a bed soaked with her own sweat. She felt a little gross, but considering the circumstances, she was allowed to.

"What's going on in here?!" A voice exclaimed as someone dressed in a nightgown rushed into the room.

She took in the person's appearance, noting it with some suspicion. The person, who was a female, wore a silvery grey nightgown with gears all over it almost like a machine. She was barefoot and her legs were bare under the nightgown. Her arms were bare as well, the nightgown having short sleeves. Her hair was long and flowing behind her, a silvery white and reaching her rear. Her eyes shone like purest silver, almost as if they could pierce the darkness. Her skin was fair and she had a small bead of sweat on her face from clearly running into the room. She was also well developed and stood a little shorter than the orange haired one in the bed. Behind her, underneath the nightgown, was a long red tail that reached the ground.

"Are you okay?!" The woman looked at her with concern in her eyes as she grabbed her shoulders. "I heard you yell!"

"You're the one who's yelling now," She said with a feeling of a pulse in her head, a splitting headache that didn't seem to go away.

"Oh, sorry," The woman lowered her voice. "But, I was thinking you were hurt."

"I… I think I'm fine," She said, looking at herself with confusion. "I mean… I think I'm… alright."

"Well, I found you on Cinnabar Island, unconscious and in pain," The woman said. "What happened to you? You looked like you'd become a dragon, but then changed back after I brought you here."

"I… I don't know," She said, giving another yelp of pain as she grabbed her head. "I don't know… what I was doing."

"Do you remember your name?" The woman asked. "I don't know it and you never said it."

"I… don't remember," She said, feeling almost like a train had run her head over. "I had a weird dream and a name I heard was… Ember."

"You muttered that in your sleep," The woman said. "I guess it's as good a start as any. We'll find your real name soon, don't you worry."

"So…" the newly christened Ember said. "What's your name?"

"Call me Hex," The woman gave a little giggle. "So, tell me, Ember, what do you remember?"

"I don't remember… anything," Ember said. "All I remember is that weird dream and waking up here. I have a splitting headache though."

"Well, how about I try to help you remember?" Hex asked.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked. "I mean, thanks, but… I don't understand how."

"Well, first we'll have to get you a good night's sleep," Hex said. "You barely got any sleep and I was just about to go to sleep when you yelled."

"It's night?" Ember asked.

"Well, yes," Hex said. "It is. You were asleep so I figured you'd be fine. We should work on helping you sleep some more. At least until morning."

"…Alright," Ember nodded, Hex practically melting over her body as she climbed into bed with her, pulling her down into a laying down position.

"I was hoping you'd ask," She said with a sly whisper. "We've never met, but something about you just makes my heart race."

"Well, I suppose this is fine," Ember felt the slightest of blushes cross her face. Hex seemed to melt into her frame, their bodies fitting together. Ember felt her own tail, moving under the covers. But… something about it seemed off; it had no fire. She couldn't put her finger on why. Soon, the sweet embrace of sleep claimed her and she drifted off to sleep.

 _With Wobuffet_

Wobuffet ran through the streets, shouting at the top of her lungs. While no human would understand her, she knew all other Moémon would, and they could possibly lead her to Meowth. She stopped in the middle of the street, dropping to her knees and crying into her hands, muttering the word Wobuffet over and over, the meaning perfectly clear.

 _With Meowth_

The two feline Moémon looked at each other, completely smitten as they just stared with eyes containing nothing but love. Meowth had all but forgotten about her friends, caught in the allure of Felina's charms. Felina, on the other hand, was caught in Meowth's gait and childish nature. She pulled Meowth closer as they continued to stare.

"I never noticed how your eyes are so sparkling and clear," Felina said with excitement as her tail moved like a cobra poised to strike. "I could get lost in them anytime, my princess."

"Your hair is nice," Meowth said, grinning a toothy grin as she laid down on the ground, her arms under her chin.

"My sister's taking a long time," Felina said with a hint of worry in her voice. "I hope she's alright."

"She'll be fine," Meowth said, still staring at Felina. "But, we should just enjoy each other's company while we can."

"That sounds like a great idea," Felina said. "Let's just do this until she gets back."

"Okay," Meowth said, nodding. Suddenly, a jolt seemed to strike her brain as she sat bolt upright, her claws extending in an almost predatory fashion. Her hair and fur bristled as her fangs bared. She glanced behind her at the door.

"What's wrong, my princess?" Felina asked, perplexed by this action.

"Wobuffet," Meowth said, moving with the reflexes of… well, a cat to the door and swinging it open with an immense force. Felina grabbed her, holding to her.

"Let go of me," Meowth said.

"Please stay," Felina said, holding her tightly as if her life depended on it. "I… I love you. Please stay. I want you to stay with me. I… I've never felt this way about anyone before. Please… just stay."

"Wobuffet's in trouble," Meowth said. "I'm going to help her and if you want to come, you can too."

"But, what about my sister?" Felina asked.

"She can wait," Meowth said. "Wobuffet needs me."

Felina continued to hold onto Meowth as the cream colored feline Moémon rushed into town. In town, she could see three Moémon crowded around the curled up form of Wobuffet. She had her hands above her head as they spit poison colored needles at her.

All three were dressed in similar outfits. They consisted of black and yellow striped boots that had yellow and black striped stockings that reached their calves. They wore mid-sized yellow dresses that had black stripes running along them horizontally. The dresses had medium width straps over their shoulders and had short sleeves. They wore black gloves that went a little ways past their wrists. All three had honey colored hair, but in different styles. The one who seemed like the leader had two black necklaces around her neck that resembled more stripes. Her hair was long and flowed past her breasts and seemed to have the consistency of honey. The other two had more spiked hair and wore black glasses. The leader had what looked like antennae coming out of the top of her head. All three had insect like wings emerging from them, though unlike Frieda, theirs were more like bees' wings rather than butterfly wings. The leader had red eyes and it could be assumed the other two did as well. The leader also had two spear like weapons she held in her hands. However, she and the others continued to spit poison needles instead of using them.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Meowth exclaimed, punching one of them in the back of the head. The three turned to her, the leader turned to Meowth, grabbing both of her hands with one of hers and holding them above her head.

"You have some nerve," She said with a slight chuckle. "But, it's been oh so long since I've had a good fight. Don't disappoint if you mean to get in our way. This little deviant wandered into our turf and we figured we'd teach her a lesson."

"She's ten," Meowth said with her fangs bared. "She may be one of the more intelligent members of the team, but she's still a child! Let her go!"

"Or what?" The insectoid Moémon asked, smirking. "Are you going to try to bite me? There's enough venom in my body to paralyze you for a week for even trying it."

"I'll make you mine," Meowth said with a confident grin that formed.

The insectoid Moémon looked at her in confusion, Felina gaining a hurt look.

"The hell does that mean?" The insect asked.

"Let me go and you'll see," Meowth said, tilting her head and letting a feline ear flop down.

"If you think I'm going to fall for a Fake Out, I'm immune to most flinching," The insectoid said.

"Well, you'll never know unless you let my hands go." Meowth said. "Or… I could just use my tail."

"What…" The insectoid Moémon asked as Meowth's tail reached inside her pocket and grabbed a miniaturized Ultra Moéball. She threw the ball with a flick of her tail at the Moémon, the ball growing and shooting out a brilliant white light as it pulled the Moémon into it. The other two Moémon that were with the insectoid Moémon fled, flying away on their silken wings.

The ball fell to the ground, rattling and rolling around. Felina looked in shock with wide eyes.

"Oh, that's what you meant," She said, hugging Meowth tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again, my princess. I almost thought you were saying you were going to take another bride."

"I would never replace you," Meowth said with her own hurt look. "You're my bride and I wouldn't let anyone take you from me."

The Moéball clicked indicating a successful capture. Immediately after that, the ball burst open with a brilliant shine as the insectoid Moémon glared at Meowth with fury in her eyes.

"How _DARE_ you imprison me in that device?!" She exclaimed, picking Meowth up by her collar. "I am a queen! You should be bowing and showing respect to me!"

"You hurt Wobuffet," Meowth said with little fear. "You can't expect me to just stand back and let you, do you?"

"You have guts," The insectoid Moémon said, chuckling. "Which is why I'm giving you one chance to release me or I shall tear you limb from limb."

"Go ahead and try," Felina said, baring her claws. "I'm not going to let you hurt my princess."

"Oh, how cute," The supposed queen rolled her eyes. "As if you'd be a princess. I've seen you around. You're nothing special."

"She's special to me," Meowth said. "That's all that matters."

"Not when I've finished turning you into ribbons," The queen said, pulling her hand back as a spear materialized in it. "I hope you like my Twineedle Attack because I'm going to make extra sure it poisons you."

She thrust the spear towards Meowth, intending to run her through. However, before the attack could hit, Wobuffet jumped in the way, a field of red aura surrounding her.

"Wobuffet!" She shouted as the spear exploded and the queen was thrown back from the force. Wobuffet dropped to the ground, clutching her stomach as her face turned purple, seeming to be drained of any other color.

"Wobuffet!" Meowth picked her up. "Are you alright?!"

"Wobuffet…" Wobuffet said, smiling weakly at Meowth. "Me…owth."

Meowth felt herself tear up as she held the blue clad Moémon close to her chest. She reached into her pocket and tried to find an Antidote, but she had none.

"Where's the Moémon Center?" She asked Felina.

"This way," Felina pointed, putting the queen back in her Moéball and putting it in Meowth's pocket. Meowth took off in a run, every few steps feeling Wobuffet writhe in her arms. In five minutes, she could see the Center, a long line in front of it. Pushing through the line to the protest of several angry trainers, she made it to the front.

"Please help her," She said, trying to keep her voice steady. "She's Poisoned. Please."

"I'll take her," The nurse said, quickly, several trainers shouting their angry concerns and some trying to grab Meowth.

"Shut up!" The nurse shouted at them. "How many of you have Poisoned Moémon?"

When not a single trainer spoke up, the nurse nodded in proof of her point.

"Then shut up," The nurse said.

"But, she's a Moémon," The trainer in the middle of the line said.

"And?" The nurse asked, another nurse wheeling Wobuffet to the back. "Just because she's a Moémon doesn't mean she doesn't get to help her friends here."

"Moémon can't be trainers," The trainer countered.

"She never said she was a trainer," The nurse said. "I'm sure she's just helping out her trainer. Now, I'll take your friend, sweetie. She'll be alright before you know it. I suggest leaving so you don't get too upset."

Meowth felt herself be dragged out by Felina, the Glameow Moémon shaking her gently.

"Hey, wake up, my princess," She said, looking into her eyes. "It's alright. Look at me. Let's go back to my house and wait, okay?"

"I want to stay here." Meowth said, looking down.

"Look at me, my princess," Felina said, tilting Meowth's chin upward. "She'll be fine. Now come."

Her irises formed hearts once again, compelling Meowth to follow unbidden. Felina led her back to her house and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm glad you came with me, my princess," She grinned. "I know you're upset, but this will do you good."

"What shall we do, bride?" Meowth asked.

"We could cuddle or do some other stuff," Felina said. "My sister's going to be back any minute, so we can just stay here. Your friends will know she's alright."

 _With Jessie, James, and the rest_

Jessie felt her Moédex ring, coming with an alert from the Moémon Center.

"What's that?" James asked, distracted from pulling Victreebel from his hair.

"It's from the Moémon Center," Jessie said, opening it. "Why would they…"

Jessie dropped her Moédex, running out the door, James, confused, following hot on her heels.

"The fuck are they doing?" Kachu asked, picking up the dropped device. As she read it, she felt her cheeks drain of their color, only to be replaced by a burning anger that shot out from them in dangerous arcs of electricity. She took off after them, running faster due to being a Moémon.

Seeing the long line, they stood there, Kachu shoving trainers out of her way.

"What's your problem?" A trainer asked, grabbing her only to get a Thunder Punch straight to the gut as Kachu stormed up to the counter.

"Where's the Wobuffet that was admitted?" She demanded of the nurse. "And I don't take stalling for an answer."

"R-Right this way," She said as Jessie and James made it to the Center, standing right behind Kachu.

She led them to the back, closing the doors behind her as another nurse began to help the trainers.

 _With Moon_

"Excuse me?" Moon asked, tilting her head. "What did you just say to me?"

"We're revoking your trainer license." The person said as she turned to face him. He was tall and dressed in black boots with red stripes. He wore dark blue pants and a red shirt that was dark blue with red vertical stripes. He had on a long black cape with a red inside. He had red, spiky hair and green eyes.

"Lance," Moon said, standing up and staring into his eyes. "What makes you think you have the right?"

"As leader of the Elite Four," Lance began. "I have the authority to revoke your trainer's license."

"My trainer's license was filed in Alola," Moon said. "Far from your jurisdiction. And, even so, I believe my gramps has more authority to decide that than you."

"For revealing you're a Moémon, the decision has been passed to me," Lance said with a glare at Moon. "If you would like to disagree, you can take it up with my Dragonite."

"What are you talking about?" Moon asked. "I revealed nothing."

"During the fight, you showed you are a Moémon." Lance said.

"You're mistaken," Moon rolled her eyes. "Obviously, you were too distracted by my Charizard fighting Blaine's monster."

"I will prove it." Lance said. "My Dragonite will beat it out of you."

"Fine then," Moon cracked her knuckles. "I'll make sure she doesn't feel much when I knock her ass out."

"Still bit overconfident without your Charizard, I see," Lance chuckled.

"You do realize I'm still the Alola Champion," Moon said. "I've more than enough experience at this."

"I beg to differ," Lance said. "You still have a lot to learn."

With that, his Dragonite landed in front of Moon with a crash that cratered the beach. Had Moon not dodged, she would have broken several bones from the impact of the Dragonite.

Lance's Dragonite stood up to her full height. She wore yellow combat boots that were well worn from repeated use. They had small heels that seemed good for landing devastating kicks. She wore long pants that were yellow and were like a soldier's pants. They looked worn as well. Her top was a shirt that looked as if Lieutenant Surge would wear it. It was sleeveless and she wore yellow gloves that had sharp claws on the end. Her body was as well built as Moon's and she stood opposed to her. Her hair was long and yellow, a single horn coming out of the top of her head. Her eyes were green and they glared at Moon.

"Looks like you could beat me," Moon put her hands behind her head. "I mean, it's illegal to have a Moémon attack a human, right? What happens if you're wrong?"

"I'm not," Lance said. "Therefore, it's not illegal."

"Either way," Moon said. "It's not like I'd let you do it."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked, his Dragonite tensing up.

Moon put her fingers up to her lips, letting out a shrill whistle. A gust of wind sliced through the Dragonite's cheek, drawing a thick line of blood. She flinched, another slash appearing on her chest as Zuzu practically appeared next to Moon, dressed in her yukata and as emotionless as ever.

"You called, Mistress?" She asked, her gaze focusing on the Dragonite.

"Yeah," Moon said. "He's attempting to beat me up with his Dragonite. I figured we'd show him what a team with our experience is capable of."

"Yes, Mistress," Zuzu said. "But, I believe someone else on our team wanted dibs on battling,"

"Let me guess," Moon said as Tyra crashed to the ground, the entire island shaking as she landed form the full force of her power. The Dragonite, despite being a Flying type, was thrown off her feet as was Lance.

"This bitch picking on you?" Tyra asked, pounding her fist. "I think I'll have to teach her a little lesson, won't I?"

"Go right ahead," Moon gave a sly smirk. "Show her how we do it in Alola."

"With pleasure," Tyra said as Lance's Dragonite got to her feet.

"You're too slow to battle me," She said with a growl, rushing for Tyra. "Tyranitar Moémon are slow."

However, her fist was caught by Tyra, who smirked down at her, being a foot taller.

"You're right," She said. "Speed isn't my strong suit. However, I'm far faster than you are. I don't think you understand the divide between us, do you?"

"H-How are you so powerful?" The Dragonite gulped.

"We trained harder," Tyra said, a powerful Brick Break finding the Dragonite's jaw and sending her flying into the ocean. "Ooops. Better start swimming."

"Hey, you forgot this," Azula rushed out to Moon, holding Eve. "Can't forget this little cutie."

"What's that, your daughter?" Lance asked.

"Well, considering I was there when her egg hatched, yes," Moon said. "She imprinted on me. And, you ain't touchin' her."

"Ol' Moon here is trying to be a good mother for her special girl," Azula smirked, nudging Moon, who became flustered.

"Not now, Azula," Moon said, Azula turning to Lance.

"Aren't you the leader of the Elite Four?" She asked, pointing to him. "Moon here's going to wreck your crap when she gets all the badges."

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"I'm a Moémon that was friends with Moon's mother," Azula practiced her lie and crossed her arms. "Daisy and I went way back."

"Yeah, this weirdo thinks I'm a Moémon because he thinks he saw something back in the fight," Moon said.

"Weird," Azula said. "Well, I think you should check out that haunted mansion before you leave here to fight Koga."

"…This isn't over," Lance said, his Dragonite rising from the water.

"Well, duh," Moon smirked. "I still have to take on the Elite Four afterwards."

Lance's Dragonite, enraged, rushed forward, becoming cloaked in a strange energy. Eve took a deep breath, firing an Ice Beam at the Dragonite.

Eve began to glow, her shape morphing before their eyes. Her boots turned into a dark icy blue and became even fuzzier. Her pants turned a lighter, yet still icy colored blue. They seemed insulated against cold, which seemed counterproductive on an island with a volcano. Her top morphed into a snow coat that was dark, icy blue with white fuzz on the outsides. The buttons on it were a lighter blue and stayed in the middle of the coat. The coat itself went down and draped over her like a skirt, looking quite cute. She had mittens on her hands that were a sky blue color. Her hair turned to an icy blue color and became more rigid, almost like it was made of ice. Two strands in particular weaved further down, teaching her legs almost. On the ends, they had darker blue portions shaped like diamonds. Her eyes turned an icy blue, yet still held warmth as they did before. Her hood covered the top of her head, hiding it. Out of her hood poked her inhuman ears, which bad become more rigid as well, becoming pointier and icy blue. The insides were a darker color as were the tips. Her tail had become more rigid and flat as well, having a dark blue diamond on the tip. It also turned an icy blue.

The Dragonite took the hit, immediately becoming covered in Ice. She plummeted back to the ground like a rock, slamming into it with enough force to cause a small chunk of it to break off.

"How did she do that?" Lance asked, surprised as Eve sneezed, turning back to normal.

"She's special," Moon said.

"Where did you find her?" Lance asked.

"She belonged to a friend of mine from Sinnoh," Moon said. "But, that's unimportant. I'm going to go battle Koga after I check out this wicked mansion. See ya later."

"I'm taking this up with a committee," Lance said. "They will determine your eligibility."

"Whatever," Moon said, walking towards the burnt down mansion.

"We shall depart, Mistress," Zuzu said. "I shall keep an eye out for your missing member. Your team is coming as well."

Moon's Kantonese team was indeed coming out to meet her. They looked at her, confused as to why Pyrah wasn't with her. Moon sighed, nodding towards the mansion.

"Where's Pyrah?" Skyla asked. "Is she in her ball?"

"I can't find her," Moon said. "Maybe the mansion here will have some answers."

"Okay," Skyla nodded, now suddenly dressed like Sherlock Holmes. "I like mysteries!"

"Well, this is one we'll solve together," Moon said as they headed towards the mansion.

 _With Meowth and Glameow_

The two sat there, Meowth pinned under Felina as the grey colored feline kissed her, grinning wide.

"Your lips taste like strawberries," She said.

"I stole Jessie's lipstick when she wasn't looking," Meowth grinned. "I like the flavor."

"Me too," Felina kissed her again. "And I like you, my princess."

"You should join us," Meowth said. "You'd make a good member of the team. It's lots of fun."

"I'm worried about what my sister would say," Felina said. "She's… particular on this kind of thing."

"Well, she's not the boss of you," Meowth said with a small pout. "She's not the boss of either of us."

"Are your trainers the boss of you?" Felina asked.

"No," Meowth said. "We're all friends."

"I don't know," Felina said.

"You're my princess," Meowth said. "If your sister doesn't agree, take my word for it that you'll have fun."

"If you say so." Felina said. She turned to walk toward the door, but before she made it, it burst open and in walked someone. She was a human, but acted like a Moémon.

The human wore white socks with purple bands on the top. They went almost to her knees and seemed feline. She wore a yellow dress that went down to her knees, three purple buttons on it. She had purple sleeves that seemed almost Victorian. At the end of them, over her elbows, were purple ribbons that tied off. In front of her neck was a purple bow as well. Behind her was an attached tail that was nearly like Felina's. Her hair was pink and went down to her knees, curling around like the tail. Her eyes were dark blue, looking at Meowth.

"Who the hell is this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Katty!" Felina exclaimed. "This is Meowth! She's my princess! We're gonna get married and—"

"No," The human, Katty, said, Felina visibly deflating.

"But… But…" She said, Meowth feeling her heart hurt.

"This clearly isn't a princess and you're clearly not getting the hint," Katty said. "I can't believe you set your goals on this whelp."

"Stop that," Meowth said, standing in front of Felina. "You're not talking sense! Love is love! And if you don't believe that, then you have no right being her sister!"

"Excuse you?!" Katty exclaimed. She made a motion to step closer, but the insectoid Moémon from earlier emerged from her Moéball and held a spear at her neck.

"If there's one thing I dislike than that stupid Meowth, it's you humans who act like our kind to force your wills upon us." She said. "Give me one good reason not to run you through and watch you die from poisonous wounds."

Katty said nothing, Meowth taking this as her chance and running off with Felina.

"What are you doing?" Felina asked as she felt herself be pulled out.

"You're still my princess," Meowth turned back with a childish grin. "And where better to take a princess than to earn badges for her affections?"

Felina felt herself blush, tearing up as she followed behind her. Behind them, however, they heard the sound of insectoid wings flapping towards them. They turned to see the Moémon Meowth had caught returning to her.

"What are you doing here?" Meowth asked.

"You still possess my Moéball," The insectoid Moémon growled. "As such I cannot stray too far from you."

"Oh," Meowth said. "Well, uh, sorry."

"You will address me as Della," The Moémon said with a growl, returning to her Moéball.

"Let's go find my team," Meowth said, grinning wide.

"I… I think we should find a better place," Felina said. "Before then."

"What…" Meowth asked, confused. "Where?"

"Let's run away," Felina said. "We can just fend for ourselves and be smart and get married."

"I want to see my team," Meowth said.

"Please," Felina said, blinking as her irises became hearts once again.

"Alright," Meowth stared into them, allowing Felina to drag her off in another direction.

 _Elsewhere, deep under the earth_

"It seems that the pieces are falling into place," She smirked softly to herself. "We will meet soon, my dear sister, Moon. And when we do… the world will fall to its knees. And we shall see which of us is truly the superior one. But, I'm curious… is your monster stronger than the ancient killer of Dragons?"

* * *

I wonder what's going to happen next. Perhaps a big battle is coming. And, how is Pyrah faring?


	29. The Mansion

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Mansion

Moon and her team walked forward into the mansion, intent on finding something of value or interest to their search. They had yet to find anything on the first floor.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Violet asked.

"Dunno," Moon shrugged, Eve held gently in her arms like a cat.

"We're gonna be detectives!" Skyla and Felicia exclaimed, skipping around each other dressed as detectives. They each held a magnifying glass and had a bubble pipe as well, just like a certain other famous detective.

"Yeah, something like that," Moon said with a nod. "But, let's be quiet. This place is supposed to be falling apart and we don't need to accidentally startle anyone who may be inside."

"Who else would be inside?" Shadow asked. "I do not sense many presences."

"There could just be the stray Moémon that dwell in the place," Moon said. "But, these statues are definitely something weird to behold."

"They resemble that story I was told of the monsters in a book I perused," Violet said. "It spoke of a being created from the cells of Mew, the goddess of species."

"I heard that too," Moon said. "Was it the one about the shapeshifting creatures?"

"Yes," Violet nodded. "But, it also spoke of another, but not in much detail."

"Oh yeah, the monstrous one," Moon said. "Well, maybe this place knows about it."

"Perhaps we should search below us," Violet suggested.

"Good idea." Moon nodded. "I think we'll do well to do that."

"How are we gonna do that?" Shadow asked.

"Find a stairway," Moon shrugged. "Or a hole considering how bad this place looks inside. There has to be a place to do that."

"Why would we fall if we could find a ladder?" Shadow asked.

"Easier." Moon shrugged. Let's just take a look around and see what we can see. The top floor might not have much, but we can check after."

"Right," The group nodded as they began to scour the mansion looking for the different ways to descend. It was Skyla and Felicia who managed to find something interesting.

"We found a hole!" They exclaimed. "We're the world's greatest detectives!"

"Definitely," Moon nodded with a smirk. "We're gonna jump down and make sure. You guys wanna float or jump?"

"We'll float," Violet said. "I cannot see the bottom."

"I can kinda float," Karrie volunteered. "I'm a Flying type."

"Oh yeah, that's pretty weird," Moon said. "I'd always read Gyarados were Dragons, but I guess they can fly too. Alright. You help carry who needs it and I'll help the rest."

Eve spit a Shadow Ball form her mouth, falling out of Moon's grip as she began to glow. Her body began to change, turning into something else.

Her clothes darkened and began to turn into a clearish purple, almost like a smog. Her boots seemed to fuse together and become a tail like mist. They shifted into an outfit that resembled that of a schoolgirl, a skirt and stockings along with simple shoes and a short sleeved sailor girl top. Her tail curled up like a will o wisp and turned a lightish purple with a much darker purple tip. She wrapped her arms around herself as her body seemed to become translucent and distort slightly. Her hair and animalistic ears turned dark purple and began to flow as if blown by wind, seemingly having the consistency of a gaseous substance, but something more living. Her eyes turned reddish purple, blinking once at Moon as she began to float down into the hole.

Moon jumped after her, passing through her body. She landed on the hard ground, but was unhurt. Eve was about three feet above her when she sneezed and transformed back into her normal state, falling into Moon's waiting arms.

"You're pretty good at that," Moon said, Eve smiling slightly at that and leaning into Moon's embrace. The others made their way down, either jumping or floating, landing next to Moon and Eve.

"She is full of surprises," Violet said. "I think it is evident that she is every type now."

"Right," Moon nodded. "But, let's not be super hasty in our search. We don't know what's down here. Also, we aren't splitting up. You all may be capable fighters, but we definitely can't say you're on the level of anything they could have experimented on, especially if it's even close to Maga. Pyrah isn't here to fight and I don't think even I could have taken on Maga. Just be careful."

"Right," The group nodded as they walked slowly through. The darkness surrounded them for several minutes, but Eve spit out a small Ember from her mouth into her hand, her body changing once again.

Her dress morphed into a little shorter, but not too much shorter dress that was thinner, but still fuzzy. It changed its color to a blazing orange the color of an inferno. Her boots became a flaming orange color with fiery yellow fur inside. A black belt appeared around her waist with a golden buckle to hold it still. The mane like scarf around her neck gained a yellowish color and seemed to become like a fire. Her tail remained almost the same, but gained the properties of fire, moving like a fire. The tail itself became a flaming cream color with a heat that seemed to waft off of it. Her hair grew longer, reaching past her waist and waved like a fire. Her bangs and a good portion of the center of her hair turned a cream color and grew longer, covering her eyes almost. Her eyes bled the color out as a dark blue flooded into them, almost the color of coal. They seemed far more liquid than before as the blue color filled her entire eye and left no pupil. Her ears turned a fiery orange to match her hair, the insides turning the same blue color as her eyes. She seemed to gain a fiery aura to her, but it wasn't completely visible.

Her body began to glow in the darkness due to her burning aura, sending out a small amount of light, enough to see well with.

"I think we shall call this Adaptability." Moon said. "Because she seems to adapt to everything."

"Well, we need to know where we're going." Skyla said.

As they continued walking, they began to see the area get brighter and brighter, an eerie glow surrounding it. They continued to walk through, glancing around to see if anything was there, but it seemed to be surrounded by a strange object.

In the center was a tube of sorts that was shattered into pieces and destroyed. There was another tube that seemed to contain a sort of liquid metal. The group all walked forward up to it as Eve sneezed, reverting to her normal forme. Moon looked at the tubes with curiosity, but something else happened.

Steel doors suddenly slammed shut behind them, trapping them inside. A voice shouted out over an intercom.

"Intruders!" It shouted. "Prepare to die!"

 _With Hex and Ember_

Ember blinked her eyes open, sensing something holding her closely. She tensed, feeling the something holding her shift almost as if it was liquid. She began to panic slightly, trying to remove it. The liquid began to shift, moving as what looked like a hand held her in the darkness. She saw it looking down at her, moving with speed as a form began to rise from it. It slowly began to glow silver, silvery white beginning to shine as the hair of a person emerged from it.

Suddenly, pain exploded from her whole body, images of bloody, disgusting battles filled her head. A monster that seemed to be made of liquid metal that took on a humanlike form, laughing as she destroyed an entire region with a huge ball of power. A power being made of fire, battling it out with a blue ball of flames. A monster reborn, facing a warrior that bore the powers of ancient Dragons. Strength pulsing into her in a painful fashion that made her head hurt.

She saw the vision begin to change again, becoming something far different, angelic even. The person glowed blue with a sheer power that radiated the heavens.

The person stared at Ember, wings outspread and tail with a fire the color of cobalt. It was almost a look of pity, a look of understanding as she blinked once.

"Remember," She said softly as ember jolted up, a thump being heard from behind her.

"Well, you could have just said you didn't want a bedmate," Hex whined a little. "But, you didn't seem to mind earlier."

Ember almost didn't register the voice of her savior. She was sweating a freezing sweat, having soaked the blanket she was sleeping under. Her breathing was heavy and her pupils dilated. She was in a freezing state, feeling colder than she should.

"For someone who's supposed to be a Fire Type, you sure sweat a lot," Hex said, pulling the covers off. "You should get cleaned up."

"What am I?" Ember asked quietly, but loud enough that Hex could hear it.

"If I were to guess, I would say a Fire breathing reptile," Hex shrugged. "I mean you got a pretty dragon looking tail and set of wings. Who knows what you really are? All I know is you had some crazy stuff happening to you when I found you."

"What do you mean?" Ember asked. "I mean, you mentioned I looked like I'd turned into a dragon, but I don't get what that means."

"It means that you seemed to grow scales and stuff," Hex said. "You had this crazy strong power coming off of you and you were on fire. Whatever you'd done was tearing up your body."

"A power that strong?" Ember asked.

"I can't sense energy," Hex said. "One of my many flaws. But, even I can tell that you did something that would even put some crazy strong beings on edge. You'll have to be careful how you use that if you know how."

"I don't even know who I really am," Ember said. "How am I to do that?"

"I'll help," Hex said. "I want to make sure you're safe, so I'll help you."

"I don't understand why," Ember said. "I'm some total stranger. I could be some criminal for all you know."

"I go with my gut," Hex climbed up onto the bed again. "My gut said you were alright. It also said you probably had some insane thing you were doing to unleash that much power. Even I was a little spooked."

"I wonder what we could do to find out about me?" Ember asked.

"We could go visit a Psychic or something," Hex shrugged. "I don't really get along with many, but I know a few that may be able to peer into your memories."

"Where could we find one?" Ember asked.

"There's one nearby," Hex said. "Her name's Hypno. She's got a specialty for seeing dreams and memories."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ember asked.

"Yep" Hex said. "We'll just have to be a bit careful. But, otherwise, we'll be fine."

"If… If you insist," Ember nodded.

Hex nodded as the redhead managed to get out of bed. She stumbled over to the bathroom, managing to clean herself off in a shower. Emerging, she saw a pair of white pants and a red shirt laid out for her along with socks and underwear of the same colors. She put them on, glad there was a hole for her tail, feeling a slight pain in her head, emerging from the bathroom.

After that, Hex walked out from a different room dressed in a grey bomber jacket over a grey tank top. Grey, slim fit jeans accompanied them and her silvery white hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Thank you for the clothes," Ember said.

"Think nothing of it," Hex said. "Just treat it as me being a good host."

"Well, I am grateful," Ember nodded, looking down.

"We'll get better colors later," Hex said. "But, that's all I had right now and you don't seem to be the type that's into grey."

"It's alright," Ember said. "I'd still wear it."

"Well, good," Hex giggled. "I'm glad. Now, let's go make sure this Moémon can help us."

The silvery white haired woman led the amnesiac out the door.

"Where are we?" Ember asked.

"A place called One Island," Hex said.

"One Island?" Ember asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah," Hex said. "See, I come from a place called the Sevii Islands. There's seven of them and each has its own economy and such as well as two that none dare go near. We're currently on One Island, but we need to be on Two Island."

"Well… can we see some of this island first?" Ember asked.

"I think we should at least try to recover your memories," Hex said. "This island isn't going anywhere."

"I guess you're right," Ember nodded. "Let's go."

Hex led her out, the two seeing a various mix of Moémon and humans. Both were doing various things. To their left, a human woman and a Moémon were sewing something together, a human male holding their yarn. To their right, a human male and a Moémon were holding hands, staring out at the ocean. There were several children splashing in the shallow water, some human, some Moémon, all having fun with each other.

Every so often, one of the Water type Moémon would use her water powers to splash the rest, who would laugh and dump a bucket of sand on her for revenge. The island seemed so… peaceful, almost free of any sort of conflict.

"It's so beautiful here," Ember said. "I wouldn't mind settling down."

"Such a sight," Hex said with a small air of joy. "Moémon and humans in true harmony, living as equals. Living together, loving together, even loving each other. This group of islands is the only place in the world where such a thing is not frowned upon. None would dare come near this place with intent of changing that for fear of the guardian of these islands. She is a fierce warrior of the goddesses that protects this place. Ho-Oh is her name."

"That name sounds… familiar," Ember said. "I guess I've heard of her."

"Most have," Hex said. "She is a strong advocate for the union of humans and our kind in true, perfect harmony. In fact, several of the children here are given as her blessing to couples of such a union."

She pointed to a small, teenage girl with a slight jaundice color to her. She looked human, but on closer inspection, she was different. There was a clear difference between her and the other humans and even her and the other Moémon. Her hair seemed more arachnid in texture and her eyes seemed to be compact in the irises.

"She is the union of a human man and a Galvantula Moémon," Hex said. "Such a thing is rarely possible without divine intervention. But, she granted them their wish and she blessed their consummation. Many a time has she done such a thing in the years of this island's existence."

She looked to a fruit seller, several bananas on a stand in the store in the seller's, a human woman, hands. Walking up next to her, a Moémon dressed in a green bathrobe and looking quite tired, a banana growing from her hair that she picked a bunch of. She leaned on the human, the human putting an arm around her.

"We live, eat, work, sleep with one another," Hex said. "Uh, not in a perverted way."

"I see," Ember said. "Well, it's quite beautiful. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a bit."

"We should just get to Two Island," Hex said. "The longer it takes, the less likely we'll be to get there before sunset."

"What happens at sunset?" Ember asked.

"The waters are dangerous at night," Hex said. "Waves and such may arise at any time. There's no one safe then."

"Oh," Ember said. "Well, let's just worry about getting to Two Island then."

"Right," Hex said. "The ferry is over this way."

They walked over to a small boat that was docked nearby. Boarding it, they saw a human and a Moémon, both dressed in sailor's outfits. The Moémon had watery blue hair that had patterns like manta fins and a smaller child, also a Moémon, stood next to her in a grey dress. Both had red eyes and looked at the two passengers. The human had green eyes, looking a them as well.

"Where ya headed?" The human asked.

"Two Island," Hex said. "We have to find her memories."

"Poor thing," The older Moémon said, the child holding tightly to her leg. "Well, we're rooting for you two to find them. When ya brought her here, we knew you had done the right thing."

"Thanks," Hex said. "But, we better get going. It's gonna be a long drive there."

"Well, of course it is," The human and older Moémon snickered. "There's about a hundred miles between the two islands."

"Ha ha," Hex crossed her arms and actually pouted. "Well, I know that. Let's just get going before nightfall."

"On it," The human said. "Co-captain Mantine, status."

"Ready to ride, Co-captain Bianca," The Moémon said. "Ready to buckle up, First Mate Remoraid?"

"Aye aye," The child said, running off to the seating area.

"This is Bianca and Mantine," Hex explained to Ember. "They're sisters and they took in that child recently. Both of them love the sea and have been captaining a boat for several years. They're our ferry service and they often travel between the islands."

"Wow," Ember said, intrigued. "So, what do you do for fun otherwise?"

"Swim," Bianca said. "Pretty much that."

"Yep," Mantine said with a nod. "Best activity ever."

"Well, let's get going," Bianca said. "We don't have all day and the seas might get a bit choppy. I hear Lugia's been fighting with her counterpart again."

"Hopefully, we're out of it," Hex said.

"We should be," Mantine said as they headed to the captain's quarters. "Now, let's go! Ship ahoy!"

Hex guided Ember to a seat on the deck near Remoraid, the two of them sitting down while the ship began moving towards its destination.

The seas began slowly drifting past them, their speed beginning to get faster and faster as they picked up some speed. They were sailing quite fast now, speeding faster through the waves and making quite a wake. Once they had gone far enough, they could see some of the more wild Moémon splashing in the waves and swimming next to the ship.

Ember looked down at them to see them doing so, amazed at their grace and tranquility. She knew she could survive contact with water, but prolonged exposure wasn't something she was particularly keen on, especially with no fire in her tail.

"Look at all the Tentacruel," Hex said. "They're said to be the most perverted of all."

"Really?" Ember asked, watching some of the playful Moémon make some goofy and silly faces at the boat as they moved past it.

"No," Hex said. "That's a myth by those people who write that trash Pokéstar Studios churns out."

"Who are they?" Ember asked.

"Some trashy place in Unova," Hex said. "They make movies, but they also have a quite shady business of some rather… adult films."

"I don't get it," Ember said.

"How many memories did you lose?" Hex asked.

"Enough that I really don't remember much beyond basic motor functions," Ember said. "Oh, and watching my race get destroyed by some metallic lady that only very slightly resembles you."

"Wow, hurtful," Hex put on some mock hurt. "How would you feel if I said your whole race was a bunch of bloodthirsty dragons?"

"We're not cannibals," Ember said. "At least… I don't think we are."

"Well, we'll find out," Hex said. "But, be careful. We'll have to be careful."

"Why?" Ember asked.

"Because you don't know your way around and may get lost."

"Oh," Ember said. "Well, that's smart thinking."

"Good," Hex took Ember's hand. "We'll get your memories back. I promise. I promise with every metallic fiber of my being."

"Thanks," Ember said with a smile, looking down at the Moémon, who were now making kissy faces and teasing noises which could be heard from the two on deck.

"Are we almost there?" Hex called out to the captain. "I know we're not going ramming speed, but we've been on the water for a while."

"Almost there," Bianca called back. "Just make sure you hold tight when we slow because it's going to be pretty hard."

"Right," Hex nodded. "Thanks for taking us out."

"Hey, we needed something to do," Mantine called. "Besides, we also needed something for Remoraid to do."

"I get it," Hex said. "So, how are you doing?"

"Good," Mantine said. "We're about to dock in about twenty."

"Sounds good," Hex said.

Twenty five minutes later, the ship docked, allowing the two to step off onto the shore. Ember felt oddly woozy and wobbly, having to be steadied by Hex. The silvery white haired woman held her up so she wouldn't fall.

"Looks like some someone doesn't have her sea legs yet." She giggled. Ember managed to get herself steady.

"Where's this guy you were talking about?" Ember asked, looking around.

"Well, he works in the Game Corner," Hex said. "We can go ask him."

"Right," Ember said. "Let's do it."

Two Island was a bit more industrialized than One Island. While One Island looked like a beach area, Two Island had a few more mechanical areas and buildings. It was quite interesting and still seemed to have a natural look rather than looking like a big city area.

The amnesiac was led by the other, who pointed to a large building with the words "Game Freak Corner" in a sign above the entrance.

"Some guys built this place with money they earned from making a super popular video game franchise," Hex explained. "They later sold it to the guy we're here to see. I heard they mostly sit around in an apartment building and tell those with full Moédexes that they did a god job. Sometimes, they even give them some sort of special trainer item to help them out on their journeys if they decide to go for some awesome catches."

"Cool," Ember said. "So, where's the guy?"

"That's him," Hex pointed to an elderly man in a light blue polo and slacks. He turned to them and smiled.

"Hello, Hex Nut," He said. "How are you?"

"Well," Hex said, the slightest of blushes on her face. "My friend here needs her memories."

"I don't see why you think I know that stuff," The man said. "I've given up on such things. If you're looking for that, try the forest on Three Island. There's a large amount of Hypno Moémon."

"Thanks," Hex said. "We will."

She led Ember out, taking her back to the ferry, which was still there.

"Any luck?" Mantine, who was leaning over the railing, asked.

"Nope," Hex said. "He said to go to the forest on Three Island,"

"Well, fortunately, we're already heading there," Bianca said. "Remoraid wanted to pick some berries, so we decided to treat her because she was good."

"Alright," Hex nodded. "Let's go then."

The two boarded the ship, the sisters pulling up the ramp and starting the boat. They set a course for Three Island, the group watching the Water type Moémon still splashing around the ship. Every so often, one would spit up some water at them playfully. The two passengers dodged, Hex sticking her tongue out at them. This only got a direct hit on her face, causing her to get a bucket of soapy water and dump it down on the offender. Soon, it became a war of attrition, neither seeming to give up. Soon, they came upon an island, the ship docking.

Unlike the previous two islands, this island was mostly a grassy, forest like area. However, some areas were denoted to belong to the Berry Forest portion of the area.

"This is pretty cool," Ember said.

"Yep, the Grass Type Moémon went crazy and accidentally made a forest," Hex said.

"Wow," Ember said in fascination. "They did all this?"

"Yeah, they got a little carried away when it came to making plants grow." Hex said. "They went crazy form the stress and the full culmination of their powers made this forest."

"Wow," Ember said again. "What's it like?"

"Why don't you go find out?" Hex asked. "We're going inside of it anyway."

"Alright," Ember nodded as she started walking, Hex right behind her. The amnesiac made her way deeper and deeper into the forested area of Three Island. She could just see a strange shape in the trees. She heard the laughter of a child nearby.

Hex tensed up, stepping closer; she knew of kidnappers that sometimes liked to hide in the forest and trap unsuspecting victims there for their own nefarious purposes and with Ember not knowing who she was or how any powers she may have had worked, she was going to be more of a liability.

"Be careful," She hissed quietly to Ember. "There might be bandits in this area. Just be careful and don't go too far from me."

"Right," Ember whispered, nodding towards her. She made extra sure she was stepping carefully. The laughter of the child continued, seeming to get lower in pitch and tempo with every few steps. After a bit, it sounded like a warped and broken record that was skipping and scratched. The two stood next to each other at this point, prepared to fight anything that wanted to come out and face them.

"What is that?" Ember asked.

"I don't know," Hex said. "Whatever it is, it doesn't seem friendly. I'd rather not meet it if I had a choice in the matter."

"Same," Ember said. "Who are we looking for anyway?"

"We're looking for someone named Lostelle," Hex said. "She's a psychic and lives around here somewhere. Almost her whole family's a bunch of psychics and they have good capabilities. Maybe she'd be able to help out."

"I see," Ember said. "But, why would she be in this creepy forest?"

"The berries here are to die for," Hex said as the laughter returned and sounded like sobbing in a warped, distorted manner.

"But, not literally right?" Ember asker, almost leaning on Hex at this point.

"Hopefully not," Hex said, leaning on her as they continued walking through the forest; at this point, it was better to go forward. There was no reason not to. They had to make sure they were ready to continue and keep their bearings.

"I really hope you were a warrior in your past life," Hex said, shaking slightly. "And that you have some kind of latent fighting abilities, because we're definitely going to need them."

"I don't have any fire to use them with," Ember said, shaking just as much. "But, let's just make sure we're out of here."

"Who knows what's gonna find us here," Hex gulped. "I've never seen the forest this scary before. Not even Lavender Town was this scary."

"What's that?" Ember asked.

"It was a cursed town created to seal a demon away," Hex said. "But, a goddess recently came and destroyed the demon, freeing the town from its awful curse and allowing the inhabitants to rest. They say one could get possessed if they set foot in that town without proper protections."

"Creepy," Ember said. "I still don't know how I'm more scared of this than watching that creature wipe out my whole race."

"This is present," Hex said. "So, let's just make sure we find what we're looking for."

"I-Is that a girl?" Ember asked, pointing forward to where they saw a girl no older than ten skipping through the forest. She seemed to be glowing and sparkling with fairy dust. But, she also seemed to be translucent. The two watched her skip through, stopping behind a tree, where she promptly disappeared. They didn't see her emerge, but they probably didn't want to.

"That was a girl," Hex said. "Where do you suppose she went?"

"I don't think I want to know," Ember said as they walked carefully forward once again. "But, let's just make sure we can easily get out."

"Too late," Hex said. "I can't remember where we are."

"Haven't you been here before?" Ember asked, turning to her.

"Not in a while," Hex said. "It used to be much more friendly than this. But, we need to keep going. The monsters here don't know where we are."

"Monsters!?" Ember asked in shock. "There are monsters?"

"So they say," Hex said. "But I haven't seen any evidence of it."

"Well, let's just keep going," Ember said. "We have to be close to wherever the person we're looking for is."

"Right," Hex nodded. "We just need to keep going and hope that nothing sees us. There's little chance we'll be attacked much, but I think you can get going with a greater head start than me."

"I'm not going without you," Ember said. "We're in this together."

"Aww, thanks," Hex blushed slightly as she looked ahead. They saw the girl once again skipping ahead of them, seeming to follow a strange pattern.

"What's she doing?" Ember asked.

"Should we keep following her?" Hex asked. "She may have some answers."

"Right," Ember nodded as the two of them crept slowly forward to see where the girl went and secretly hoping the girl wouldn't be a monster in disguise.

She skipped in her little pattern, which led them to a clearing where several berry trees were planted and gathered in a strange pattern of growth. In the middle of the whole berry tree group, there was a single being that was sitting down near a berry tree, seeming to take in the peace and quiet.

The being wore long boots that went past her knees. They were yellow and had grey soles. She wore a short skirt that left about a half inch of skin showing between her boots and the skirt. The skirt was also yellow. Her top was also yellow and went tightly over her chest area. It had a darker yellow belt that went over her stomach. The top was sleeveless, but she wore long yellow arm sleeves that went past her elbows. She also wore darker yellow gloves that had fingers. Around her neck was a scarf that looked like a patch of fur. It was white and thick like a mane, but not quite. Her hair was yellow and was shorter, going to her chin. From it, two triangle shaped ears emerged. They were black on the inside. Her eyes were black, seemingly creepy.

"You," Ember pointed at the woman, stepping forward. "You're the one who's making this forest creepy, aren't you?"

Almost as if to accentuate the point, the translucent girl from earlier skipping over to the woman, who was clearly a Moémon.

"That… that could be one of her victims," Hex said, realizing the fact. "Sometimes the more devilish Moémon that haunt the forest use them as bait for others that come."

"You monster!" Ember grabbed the woman by the throat, surprising Hex by her speed. "How dare you do that?!"

At this, the woman became afraid, her fear almost radiating out in waves as the translucent girl grabbed onto Ember's arm.

"Don't hurt her!" The little girl shouted, a force like a sonic boom exploding in between the amnesiac and the other woman, the amnesiac flying backwards and colliding into a tree, breaking through it and smashing into another one, falling to the ground.

"Ember!" Hex ran over to her, looking her over. She placed her fingers over Ember's neck, feeling a pulse, but a faint one.

"What are you?" Hex asked, glaring at the girl. "How did you do that?"

"Leave my friend alone," The girl demanded, stomping her foot. "Hypno didn't do anything to hurt you!"

"Lostelle, don't," The woman, Hypno, said with a soft voice, still holding her throat. "She is hurt. There is a reason this forest has such a bad reputation."

"But, you didn't do anything to hurt her," Lostelle said. "And she grabbed your neck. She's mean!"

"She most likely did it in self-defense," Hypno said. "Now, we must see if she is alright."

"Lostelle…" Hex said. "But, you're a ghost."

"Lostelle fell victim to another of my kind and I managed to save her dreams in this form," Hypno said. "She is an apparition. She did what she did because another Moémon attacked us after we tried to get a snack."

"Meaning people's dreams," Hex said. "So, you're the one who we were sent to find, aren't you?"

"You have met with my mate, haven't you?" Hypno said. "Is he faring well?"

"That guy was your mate?" Hex asked.

"Lostelle is his daughter and I love her as my own," Hypno said. "But, it wouldn't be safe in his place of dwelling. People wouldn't understand no matter how inclusive Two Island is. So, I took her away and dwell with her here. We had attempted to find a place of dwelling in the region of Kanto, but after an incident with a possessed trainer, we decided to return here."

"Well… we actually came to find you," Hex said. "We want to see Ember's dreams and see who she was. I'm sorry she attacked you. This place is super creepy and we were just a little put off."

"No worries," Hypno said. "Stigma is hard to avoid in this forest, but it is the only place Lostelle would be safe. Lavender Town was the only other place, but she would be corrupted."

"I heard that someone beat the demon there," Hex said. "Some trainers and a goddess Moémon defeated it."

"Perhaps it is the same one we encountered," Hypno said. "I suppose the three of us could make a journey there at some point."

"We can take daddy?" Lostelle asked.

"Of course," Hypno said. "First, let us take a look at this Charizard's memories."

"Try not to eat them," Hex said. "She needs those."

"Memories of fighting are a bitter taste to me," Hypno said. "She placed a hand on Ember's unmoving head, feeling the pulse of her heartbeat on her temples and feeling memories start to burst forth as she tried to remove any blocks.

"I can see some battles," Hypno said, squinting her eyes. "But, she's such a guarded being I can't see too many at once. It seems like there are more than one person's memories in her. But, the question is whose are they?"

"What else can you see?" Hex asked.

"I see demonic looking creatures that are trying to attach themselves and some sort of blue angel," Hypno said. "I see demons around her and some sort of being made of metal. She's… she's destroying the Charizards. This is the time of their destruction. But, I see something different. I see… someone else. Someone standing against the metal being."

"Standing against them?" Hex asked. "Who?"

"Someone who looks like her with a burning tail of flame and a fire of power in her eyes." Hypno said. "And…"

With that Hypno screamed and jumped back, shocked and horrifying at the visions.

"What did you see?" Hex asked.

"Blue fire," Hypno said. "Such is the color of monsters. Your friend is a monster seeing visions of the future. One will stand as the metal monster returns and attempts to claim her prize and the utter destruction of this region."

"What?!" Hex exclaimed. "How do we stop it?!"

"The only way is to fight it," Hypno said. "From what I could tell in the visions, only the one in the visions is capable of standing up to such a monster."

"How do we find this person?" Hex asked. "And how do we restore Ember's memories?"

"I'm not sure," Hypno said. "But, I did discover one thing of true value."

"What?" Hex asked.

"Her name is Pyrah," Hypno said.

* * *

Bum Bum BUUUUUUM. See you all next chapter.


	30. Secrets Buried Deep

Chapter Twenty Nine: Secrets Buried Deep

Ember felt herself rising, slowly lifting up into the air. Her whole body was light and wobbly, almost as if she was rising up to the gates of the gods after her death. She slowly opened her eyes, beginning to see a face looking down at her. It was a face that was so familiar, yet so foreign to her. She couldn't place it.

A pair of crimson eyes and a head of fiery blue hair held what looked like and angel.

"You must remember," The angel said. "Remember who you are and who you're supposed to be."

"Who… are you?" Ember asked.

"I am your master," The angel said. "You knew me as the Turtonator Hermit once, but that wasn't my true title."

"Turtonator Hermit?" Ember asked as she felt herself be uprighted. "I know… that name. Where—augh!"

Ember clutched her head as flashes came to her, flashes of her and the mysterious other being that resembled her. She saw blue flames, burning powerfully and brightly, emerging to show off her combat skills against a foe that had destroyed so much.

"You are seeing what you're supposed to become, aren't you?" The angel asked, hovering in front of her. "I once tried to prevent it, but even at my most powerful, I was unable to prevent it. In my failure, I gained the resolve that I would not rest until one came that would replace me would come. And, I found that in you. You, my dear pupil, are the one who is supposed to defeat the greatest evil that ever encompassed this world."

"What evil would that be?" Ember asked, looking at the angel with a strange look. "I just woke up with no memories of who I was or where I was. But, you expect me to just have the abilities and desire to fight something like that?"

"You will not be forced to entangle yourself in this," The angel said, glancing off to the side sadly. "However, if you think that this being will simply stop at killing the rest of your race, you're wrong. Evil and terrible beings have used her DNA to create a shapeshifting creature that threatens this world as well. You need to remember, Pyrah. Remember who you are."

"My name is Ember," Ember stated. "That is the name I am called."

"Ember is the name of a fallen warrior," The angel said. "That is the name I was called. Your name is Pyrah. And, the faster you remember that, the faster you will awaken your true, unbridled powers and I may pass on to the afterlife."

"You don't completely understand, do you?" Ember said. "I'm not this powerful warrior. I'm just a person who has strange dreams at night and I can't control them. I don't even have any fire."

"Your fire is tied to your abilities," The angel said. "Once you reawaken your powers, your fire and fighting spirit will return in full."

"Why me?" Ember asked.

"Because you were the only one with the potential to become someone greater than she could ever have dreamed," The angel said. "The only one who would be able to stand against a force even the gods feared. In fact, the very reason they were afraid of you was because they knew that your return meant the great evil would return. You must fight, Pyrah."

"I… I'm not like you say I am," Ember looked at her.

"Remember your fight with Maga," The angel said. Immediately, Ember's eyes widened as she saw images of a fiery demon towering over her. She watched skeletons, familiar skeletons, burning around her as the demon launched a ball of molten death at them.

As the skeletons burned they turned toward her.

"Why couldn't you save us?" They asked her.

Ember let out a scream, a burning blue fire bursting form her as her anger shot forth. She let her power explode, razing outward as the demon shrieked. Thousands of demonic creatures crawled up from the ground around her, creatures she felt like she'd seen before. She felt her power strangely change, becoming different. She saw faces, several faces burning hotly with the fire that razed from her body.

They clawed and pulled her down, piling on top of her and beginning to infect and tear her body. She couldn't fight them all off. They had to be in the thousands, all holding her down. Even if her fire was there, these creatures were monstrous, grotesque images.

She remembered her first vision, the first she could remember. She saw the metallic being once again emerge from the shadows, laughing maniacally as liquid metal rained down upon them, beginning to encase them.

She felt her power begin to subside, but then burst forth in a brilliant light as she saw a being that looked like the angel she had seen standing face to face with the monster.

The two looked at each other, glaring with an intense fury as the angel rushed forward, her powerful wings propelling her forward to clash with the being.

 _Outside her mind_

Hypno and Hex stood next to Ember as she lay motionless. Hypno was too nervous to go near the unconscious Moéball. She jumped back as Ember let out a shout and blue flames bagan to cover her body in a burning aura. The power emanating from the flames was shocking, quite terrifying even as the two watched it.

"This fire… Hex gasped. "I've seen it. In a dream somewhere… a long time ago. Ember… what are you?"

"She is dangerous!" Hypno exclaimed. "I had heard of a being that defeated the monster Blaine had created and that she used blue flames to do so. These are the flames of a being that constantly stands on the edge of protection and destruction. She cannot be the one! These flames are the culmination of hundreds, no thousands of souls, all burning as one… the flames of the souls of an entire race. This is a monster being born; a monster that should not exist. Such power needs to be contained. Forgive me, Hex, but this is not something that can be easily handled."

Hypno began to use her powers and formed a band of powerful Psychic energy. She poured all she could into it, forming a bracelet that was a dark blue and glowed with power.

"I didn't know you could make those," Hex gasped.

"My dream abilities rise in conjunction with the strengths of those I am drawing from," Hypno explained. "I literally have an entire race to work with. I'm able to make something fully tangible and permanent, especially if it's in constant contact with her."

Using her Psychic powers, Hypno caused the band to hover over to Ember, forcing it to clamp onto her wrist. She used her powers and sealed it. Immediately, the fire died down, Ember convulsing from the power being restricted within her.

"This should help her," Hypno said with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring her memories back. But, I'm too afraid of what will happen if I tamper further with her mind."

"It's alright," Hex said. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Who would look after Lostelle?"

"Her father," Hypno said. "She isn't my daughter. If I were to go, then possibly she would be happy."

"What about your mate?" Hex asked. "What would he think?"

"Pyrah needs to learn how to utilize her powers," Hypno said, dodging the question. "I suggest looking for a place for her to learn how to fight. There is one in Saffron City that I believe you will be interested in. The dojo leader there is quite capable of training new students. I believe you will do well to learn from him."

"I see," Hex said. "But, when will she wake up?"

"I do not know," Hypno said.

 _In Ember's mind_

"I attempted to defeat Meltan," The angel said as she appeared in place of the vision, pulling her from the pile of skeletons. "But, I was ultimately stopped. Unfortunately, she was too powerful, even with my strength. But, you, you have the potential to defeat her."

"I want a normal life," Ember said, looking down at her feet. "I don't want to be this fighter you think I am."

The angel looked shocked at this, though it wasn't that it was Ember telling her no. It was that _Pyrah_ was telling her no.

"You must recover your memories," The angel said.

"I… I don't know if I want to," Ember said. "I just want… I want to be normal. I've always felt inklings of it… even when I had my memories. I just wanted to be normal. Now, I get that chance."

"I… I will not stop you," The angel said. "But, know that I will always leave the door open to help you unleash your powers. I would recommend training somewhat. You never know what you will find."

"I suppose I could do that," Ember said. "I need to get my flame back."

 _In the waking world_

Ember's eyes blinked open as she looked up at Hex. Her eyes focused on the silver haired woman and Hypno.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"You were unconscious," Hex said. "We wanted to make sure you're okay."

"You don't hurt Hypno," The ghost girl said, stomping her foot.

"Okay, okay," Ember tried to sit up with Hex's help. "I won't so long as she's nice."

"Hypno's always nice," The girl said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," Ember said, rubbing her head. "I need something to fix this headache. Also, I want to go home. I need a rest."

"Alright," Hex said, biting her lip as she decided to table the information she knew. She felt guilty, but she wanted to wait and see what Ember wanted to do. "Let's go home."

"I will not tell you the correct choice," Hypno said. "But, I want you to try to find it."

 _With Moon_

"So, what do we do about this?" Violet asked as the alarm voice blared once again.

"We take on whatever there is," Moon said. However, after a couple of minutes, the alarms died down, seeming as if broken.

"That's weird," Moon said. "They seemed to be much better earlier. Did something break them?"

"I don't know," Violet said as Skyla, Felicia, and Karrie began to walk around. The three looked around to see what they could see.

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Shadow asked.

"Anything that could pertain to Maga and her creation." Moon said. "I'm not sure what else we could find, but there's got to be something to this. We need to make sure Team Rocket can't make another one of her."

Eve began to look around, scrambling out of Moon's grip. Moon was shocked as the small child scampered off into the shadows.

"Eve!" Moon shouted, running after her, but not being able to find her. She looked around in a panic, trying to find her. She turned tables over and threw things off to the side in an attempt to find her.

"Eve, where are you?" Moon asked, seeing a shuffle of the shadows out of the corner of her eye. She looked over quickly, but failed to see what it was.

 _With Eve_

 _Walking down the hall is odd. Legs work decently despite not much use. Need to thank mother for the rides. Must find shadows. Have thing. Fire work?_

Spitting a small fire into her hand, the small Moémon began to transform into her new forme.

Her dress morphed into a little shorter, but not too much shorter dress that was thinner, but still fuzzy. It changed its color to a blazing orange the color of an inferno. Her boots became a flaming orange color with fiery yellow fur inside. A black belt appeared around her waist with a golden buckle to hold it still. The mane like scarf around her neck gained a yellowish color and seemed to become like a fire. Her tail remained almost the same, but gained the properties of fire, moving like a fire. The tail itself became a flaming cream color with a heat that seemed to waft off of it. Her hair grew longer, reaching past her waist and waved like a fire. Her bangs and a good portion of the center of her hair turned a cream color and grew longer, covering her eyes almost. Her eyes bled the color out as a dark blue flooded into them, almost the color of coal. They seemed far more liquid than before as the blue color filled her entire eye and left no pupil. Her ears turned a fiery orange to match her hair, the insides turning the same blue color as her eyes. She seemed to gain a fiery aura to her, but it wasn't completely visible.

 _Thing is here. Must find. Must make mother proud. Directive one._

Animalistic ears perked up at the sound of her name, but she ignored it. She needed to find it.

The shadows seemed to change. The little Moémon spit fire at one, lighting it up. She saw it become slightly different. But, it didn't have it. Eve spit a small burst of fire at another.

The shadows seemed to move to dodge the fireball. Eve spit a small wave of fire, but the shadows once again dodged.

Eve opened her mouth, a pulse of Ghostly energy shooting out of her mouth.

 _Must make mother proud._

Her clothes darkened and began to turn into a clearish purple, almost like a smog. Her boots seemed to fuse together and become a tail like mist. They shifted into an outfit that resembled that of a schoolgirl, a skirt and stockings along with simple shoes and a short sleeved sailor girl top. Her tail curled up like a will o wisp and turned a lightish purple with a much darker purple tip. She wrapped her arms around herself as her body seemed to become translucent and distort slightly. Her hair and animalistic ears turned dark purple and began to flow as if blown by wind, seemingly having the consistency of a gaseous substance, but something more living. Her eyes turned reddish purple, staring into the shadows.

The Ghostly energy struck the shadows, causing a small yelp to be heard. From the shadows emerged a Moémon that was only a little taller than Eve herself. Her frame seemed to be quite muscular though.

She was cloaked in shadows, her boots splitting at the toes. Her variant of pants were loose, a dark color, not quite black. Across her waist was a belt that resembled a sash. On it were several kunai and shuriken as well as several other things. She also had a katana strapped to her back. Her top was a dark color and had a small kanji on it that read "Marshadow". Her hair was in her hood, which stayed close to her face and hid everything but a small window around her eyes. She wore gloves that were tight to her skin and seemed fused with her sleeves. She had a dark colored mail shirt underneath that was quiet. Her eyes were orange, but it was such a soft orange that produced no reflection of light. She struck a stance, grabbing a small sphere off her belt and throwing it. Eve spit a Shadow Ball at it. The ball detonated, sending out a smokescreen that blinded Eve. When the smoke cleared, the strange Moémon was gone. The transformed Moémon looked around, trying to find the mysterious Moémon. She sneezed, reverting back to her original forme.

 _Mother will not be proud._

Eve then felt herself be picked up and held.

"Why did you run off?" She heard Moon's voice. She simply blinked at the woman, staring as if off into space, but instead looking into the worried eyes of her mother. Moon just held her, not saying anything.

"Don't do that again," Moon said. "I was so worried about you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Eve felt warmth crawl over her, almost as a wave washes over the sea. She leaned into Moon, letting the blunette carry her over to the others.

"Find anything?" Moon asked Skyla and Felicia, who were still dressed as detectives.

"We found that we're being watched!" Skyla exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Moon asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Elementary, my dear trainer." Felicia said, smoking on a bubble pipe. "We have discovered the source of the broken siren. It wasn't an accident."

"Interesting," Moon said. "So, what else was this lab used for?"

"Well," Karrie said. "We found a group of huge tubes that seemed to contain something."

"Contain what?" Moon asked.

"Some sort of metal," Violet said. "It's almost as if it's been around for millennia. But, the strangest thing is that it seems to be pulsing out a huge, unquantifiable amount of power."

"But, I can't sense anything," Moon said.

"Neither can we," Violet said. "But, even touching the tube the metal was in, I felt a huge amount of power. It, resembles Maga in a sense, but far, far greater in force."

"That's definitely not good," Moon said. "We need to check it out to see if it's dangerous. If this place was used for experiments, we need to make sure that anything here can't be used to hurt anyone."

"Understandable," Violet nodded. "Let us examine it a bit so that we can understand it."

"Right," Moon said. "I'll have to make sure it can't be used to hurt anyone."

Violet led the way, Eve scanning the room for any sign of the odd Moémon that she had encountered.

Violet led them to a large tube with a strange liquid metal that looked like what was in a lava lamp if it were metal. A power reading nearby showed that it had an unquantifiable power, similar to what Violet had said. Moon touched the glass, feeling a strange spark jolt through her body.

The metal began to pulse and almost shriek, seeming to have reacted poorly to Moon's touch.

"What could it be?" Moon asked, perplexed.

"This says that it's some unknown being," Violet said. "Perhaps it's something they experimented on."

"I… I don't think we should let it out," Moon said, taking a step back. "Lugia told me stories about something similar to this… Let's just find a way out."

"What is it?" Felicia asked. "Moon, you sound like you're afraid of whatever this is."

"She told me stories about this metal creature that was so monstrous and powerful, it threatened the very gods." Moon said. "It was so powerful it destroyed the entire region of the Charizards with only a single attack. It was said to have been battled by the one known as Turo, but it's never stated what happened to the warrior. When I was younger, I would have nightmares of a creature similar to that killing Lugia and my mom."

"That's pretty scary," Skyla said. "Let's leave it alone."

"Right," Moon nodded, the group walking away. As they left, Moon looked back and thought about it. She remembered someone she hadn't seen in a long time. But, she knew there would be time to see her later. They continued to look for a way out.

 _With Moon's Alolan team_

"Hey, Acerola," Tyra said. "Let's go to the Gym in Viridian City. I'm bored."

"Sounds great," Acerola grinned, Mimikyu sighing. "I'll grab snacks after I talk to my uncle."

She opened her Moédex, pushing the call button. A face of a grizzled old man in a cop's uniform popped up on the other end.

"Heya, Uncle Nanu!" Acerola grinned. "I'm still safe. Don't worry about us. I've got Moon's team and Mimikyu, who'll keep me safer than even Tapu Bulu can."

"I suppose that I'll have to take that answer," The old man sighed. "But, Velvet and Sparky have some explaining to do when you get back."

"Oops, heh heh," Velvet and Sparky nervously laughed.

Nanu hung up, sighing. Acerola looked at the Moémon, fist pumping the air.

"To adventure!" She exclaimed. "Let's go train at the Gym."

"Yeah," Tyra grinned. Wanda snickered, punching her fists together. The two started to walk towards where Viridian City would be.

"Wait for us!" Acerola exclaimed. "We're all the way in Cinnibar! We gotta Surf back, right? That's how they do it here?"

"Hop on," Tyra said, chuckling. "We'll do it for ya. Just don't get too upset when we go too fast."

"I can surf myself," Sparky grinned, grabbing her tail. "I'll race ya."

"Bring it," Tyra grinned.

"I shall fly there," Zuzu said in her monotone. "I sense that Acerola and Mimikyu would prefer that option anyway."

"Probably," Acerola chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "Mimikyu doesn't like water much."

"I do not like getting my hood wet," Mimikyu said. Zuzu picked the two up, holding them as her wings gave them the lift to rise into the air.

"Man, you're strong," Acerola said. "How'd you get this strong?"

"Battling gods," Zuzu said. "Now, hold tightly. I shall not be slow."

"Got it," The Trial Captain and her Moémon held on tightly as Zuzu took off. Tyra and Wanda rushed for the water, leaping in and swimming to catch up. Sparky surfed along the water as well, her tail giving the aid she needed to zip past the two bulkier members. Velvet sighed, jumping into the water and beginning to swim.

 _With Lillie and Aqua_

"Where do you think Meowth went?" Lillie asked.

"I'm not sure," Aqua said. "Perhaps we should enlist the help of a Moémon with a better nose. I'm not too good with mine."

"I'm good with mine," Katie said. "But, I can't smell her in this populated area."

"Perhaps you need evolution," Aqua said. "However, I'm not sure how much until you evolve. Unfortunately, I did not study the evolution of the Rattata line."

"It's fine," Katie said. "We'll just have to look harder then. That chick she said she was going after might know where she is. We'll just have to look for them there."

"Right," Lillie nodded. "First, we should see if Wobuffet is okay."

"I think Jessie and James are okay with watching her," Hikari said. "We must continue further. There is no time to lose."

"Right," Lillie nodded as they continued to look around the town for Meowth. They came upon a house that seemed off.

"This house is weird looking," Aqua said. "I can tell that there's not a lot going on, but it has something beneath it. I feel the water flowing beneath it."

"When did you learn that?" Lillie asked.

"I'm not sure," Aqua said. "I guess I've always known how, but it's never really been useful until now. Let's see what's inside."

"Right," Lillie nodded. She walked up and knocked on the door. The person who opened the door looked Lillie up and down, drawing confusion from the trainer and her Moémon.

"Who are you?" She asked in an almost demanding tone. She was clearly human, but dressed as a Moémon. She wore white socks with purple bands on the top. They went almost to her knees and seemed feline. She wore a yellow dress that went down to her knees, three purple buttons on it. She had purple sleeves that seemed almost Victorian. At the end of them, over her elbows, were purple ribbons that tied off. In front of her neck was a purple bow as well. Behind her was an attached tail that was like a spring in shape. Her hair was pink and went down to her knees, curling around like the tail. Her eyes were dark blue.

"My name is Lillie," Lillie said, putting a hand over her heart. "And, these are my Moémon. We're looking for our friend who ran off with a Moémon that would sort of resemble you."

"You're looking for her?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Lillie nodded.

"Find them and bring them back here," The woman said. "The Glameow Moémon is my sister. She is… the only thing important to me."

"Do you know which way they went?" Lillie asked.

"No," The woman sighed. "I… I had a fight with her. I wanted her to not settle for anything less than a true prince, but she ended up choosing that Meowth. I didn't want her to throw her life away like that, but she insisted on it. I… I just want her to be taken care of. I know I may come across as a total bitch, but I just want her to be happy. Please, just find her and make sure she's okay."

"We'll do that." Lillie nodded. The woman shut the door, the group looking around.

"Which way would Meowth go?" Lillie asked. "Perhaps we can ask Kachu or Victreebel."

"They will probably be at the Moémon Center still," Aqua said. "We can go look there."

"Right," Lillie nodded.

The two made their way to the Moémon Center, walking up to the Nurse section. The woman at the station waved at them.

"Hi," She said. "How can I help you?"

"We're here to see Wobuffet," Lillie said.

"Oh…" The Nurse said, her face falling. "I see."

"What?" Lillie felt a panging in her chest. There was a very uneasy feeling gnawing at her, one she couldn't place nor did she want to.

"Well, she's… she's in a sort of coma," The Nurse said quietly. "The Poison in her system is too strong for her young body to just expel normally. We're currently attempting a full flush of her bloodstream, but we're not sure if she'll pull through. If she's left untreated, it would most definitely kill her."

"Oh no," Lillie gasped, covering her mouth. "Is there… Is there anything that can be done to aid in the healing process?"

"No ordinary Moémon can remove this Poison," The Nurse said. "It would take a powerful Moémon to be able to heal it. But, I don't know of anyone who can summon a Moémon that strong."

"I think I might," Lillie said quietly. The Nurse looked at her with confusion as Lillie walked out of the room and into a side room that was currently unoccupied.

The blonde took a deep breath, focusing her breath and thoughts. Instantly, her body began to glow, power being released in a massive quantity as the sky began to grow dark. From her chest emerged a black form that took the shape of a bat, morphing into the tall, alluring form of Nebby.

"You rang, my little water lily?" The vampire queen asked, giving her trademark smile that always got Lillie flustered.

"Yes, Nebby," Lillie nodded. "Do you… do you know of a way to heal Wobuffet?"

"The child?" Nebby asked, looking towards the wall as if she could see through it. "I am not sure. I will find out."

She ghosted through the wall, appearing in front of Jessie, James, and Kachu.

"Gah!" Jessie and James exclaimed, grabbing onto each other. "It's the scary lady!"

"Fear not," Nebby said, looking down at Wobuffet. "I am not here for harm."

Wobuffet looked abysmal, as if her life was being sucked out of her by some force. However, the effect was clearly the Poison coursing through her veins. Nebby felt a pang in her heart as she saw the small Moémon clenching her eyes shut in pain. Her skin was purplish in hue, the Poison being quite strong at this state. Nebby felt her heart hurt as she took in the sight. She wanted to make this better if she could.

The vampire queen took Wobuffet's hand, holding it tightly as she bit down on her neck. She began to drink, absorbing the poison and allowing her body to nullify it, her status as a vampire being enough to dispel whatever entered her veins.

She stopped after a few moments, looking down at Wobuffet, who was pale, but still very purple. Nebby bit her lip as she decided on her next course of action.

"I must turn her," She said.

"Turn her?" Kachu asked, clenching a fist. "Into a freak like you?"

"I am a goddess," Lunala said, looking down at Wobuffet. "She would be nothing like me. However, I cannot absorb this Poison without killing her form blood loss or turning her. I leave the choice up to you. But, even then, I cannot guarantee her recovery. But, this is the only option I know of. I do not know Heal Pulse and any goddesses that do are locked in the gates of heaven."

"How long do we have?" Jessie asked. "Wobuffet… She's like my daughter. Her and Meowth. I… I just can't…"

It was at this point Jessie finally allowed herself to break down. James held her hand, holding her as he tried to remain strong for her sake. Even Kachu was trying to hold it together.

"I can only give you three hours," Nebby said. "If you have not come to a decision by then, I cannot guarantee she will live."

"We understand," Jessie nodded. Nebby left the room, returning to Lillie.

"I've returned, my little water lily," She said, wrapping her arms around the flustered Lillie and biting down gently on her neck. Lillie gave out an 'eep' and allowed it to happen. Aqua simply watched with curiosity, seeing this and not having to worry about a crazed group trying to capture her and her friends.

"I will leave for the time being," Nebby said. "You should take Aqua and go see if you can find a Revival Herb."

"Revival Herb?" Lillie asked.

"It will heal her," Nebby said. "Turning her is not a good idea, but it may be my last resort. I told them that simply because it is the only option I can think of."

"Where would I find a Revival Herb?" Lillie asked.

"I am not sure," Nebby said. "They burned them down last I remember. But, perhaps one is still there."

"Right," Lillie sighed. "Thanks, Nebby,"

"You are welcome," Nebby kissed Lillie's cheek. Lillie hugged her first Moémon and friend, watching as she turned to smoke and disappeared.

"Let's go find a Revival Herb," Lillie said. Aqua nodded, the two of them leaving the Moémon Center.

 _With Meowth_

Felina pulled Meowth through the woods, Della following.

"You're a terrible individual," Della mentioned. "You're stealing her from her friend."

"Shut up," Felina said. "It's your fault she was like this. But, I don't want Meowth to see her friend die. There isn't an Antidote that can fix that. Even Pecha Berries aren't powerful enough to counter all that poison."

"Perhaps you should find a better alternative," Della said. "Perhaps Revival Herbs?"

"Why are you helping me?" Felina asked. "You're a stuck up jerk who bullies people. You're only here because Meowth caught you in that Moéball."

"At least she didn't resort to underhanded tactics," Della said. "I am bound to her in a sense. You Glameow think you can just get whatever you want because you can use Attract."

"What's Attract?" Felina asked, confused.

Della stared deep into Felina's eyes for a shred of lying in her tale. But, she couldn't seem to find one. The feline Moémon truly had no idea of the power she had, especially over those with a shred of interest in her romantically.

"You idiot!" Della shouted, attempting to run her through with a spear. Felina dodged, jumping back.

"Wh-What did I do?" Felina asked, the Beedril Moémon towering over her.

"You've been manipulating Meowth to do your bidding," Della said. "As much as I hate both of you, I can't stand something like that."

"I… I have?" Felina looked over at Meowth, whose eyes were glossy, glazed over like a fogged window.

"You're just too stupid to see it," Della said.

"Or just too in love," Felina said quietly as she walked over to Meowth, hugging the cream colored feline Moémon. "I'm so sorry, Meowth. I hope that I can earn your forgiveness… I'm sorry. I just wanted to be loved by someone."

"Of course I'll forgive you," Meowth said as she hugged Felina back. Her voice was sad, but was still full of her Meowth charm.

"R-Really?" Felina couldn't look at Meowth's eyes, not wanting to see what they looked like.

"Meowth, that's right," She grinned. "Attract only works on those who can harbor feelings for another. That's what Jessie said. But, I won't give up on you."

"But, I made you run away from your dying friend," Felina said.

"Well, I know you did it for a reason you thought was good," Meowth said. "I think you're just a little misguided. But, if you think that the best way is to help Wobuffet with a Revival Herb like you were talking about, then let's go get one."

"Y-You still want to go with me?" Felina asked.

"Well, yeah," Meowth said. "I'm your princess, aren't I?"

At this Felina had to blush, her eyes sparkling as she pumped her fist in the air.

"I have acquired a princess again!" She exclaimed.

"You guys are idiots," Della sighed, heading back into her ball so they couldn't hear her mutter. "But, I suppose you're my idiots."

"Now, we need that Revival Herb," Felina said. "But, where would we find one?"

"Maybe the next town over knows?" Meowth suggested.

"Right," Felina said. "Perhaps in Saffron, they'd know about one. And, if not, there's that Psychic lady."

"Yeah," Meowth said. "Moon said she knew her."

"Well, let's go!" Felina said. "We have to get there and get that Revival Herb."

The two began walking towards the next destination, planning their route accordingly.

 _Elsewhere_

"Sir Giovanni," A Rocket Grunt said as a man sat in the shadows. "Lady Ariana has returned."

"Send her in," The man, Giovanni, said. "It's about time."

The Grunt nodded and left the room. As he left, Ariana walked in, crossing her arms.

"I trust you bring good news," Giovanni said. "After Blaine's failure in disposing of this goddess, I really am losing faith in the members of this organization. I'm going to become quite irritated if this keeps up."

"Not exactly," Ariana said. "But, I did find the texts we were searching for about that monster."

"Good," Giovanni said. "Where is it?"

"It's in Cerulean Cave," Ariana said.

"Cerulean Cave?" Giovanni shifted his gaze to face her. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"The energy readings are incredible," Ariana said. "But, I suppose that's not much to go on."

"We can send the failure clones," Giovanni said. "They will prove useful somehow."

"Are you sure?" Ariana asked. "They might not be able to fully unleash any sort of power."

"Then make sure they can," Giovanni said. "Send them to the Gym if you have to. But, make sure they are capable of defeating every trainer that comes their way. We must make no mistakes. If there are, the consequences will be quite painful, Ariana."

"Understood," Ariana said, nodding as she left. Once she had gone, Giovanni clasped his hands together.

"Soon, I shall have my glorious uprising," He said. "And then, Samuel, we shall see if I truly have that passion you dedicated to your craft."

 _Deep in Cerulean Cave_

She crossed her legs meditating. She knew what she had to do. The five Kimono Sisters had raised her to be capable of hiding her inner monsters. She didn't want this. She didn't want this monster. She wanted to be free of it. But, the Kimono Girls didn't know how to free her from her curse.

Why must she be so powerful? Why must she be a monster? She wanted to leave this place, to see her sister, Moon, once again, to feel actual sunlight.

But, she had to manage to learn control over her powers if she were to do any of those things. She was aware that she was cloned using the genetics of a captured goddess and something else, but she had little idea how to harness that. She wanted to see Moon and see how they'd both grown.

"Soon, sister," She said with a sad sigh. "Soon, we'll see each other again."

* * *

It seems that a powerful foe may soon arise for our heroes to face head on. How will they fare when it arrives? I suppose we'll find out.


	31. Snorey

Chapter Thirty: Snorey

"So, where are we?" Felina asked Meowth as they looked around.

"I think we're on the east side of Celadon," Meowth said, looking at the area around them.

"Really?" Felina asked. "I don't think this is the east side, but I guess it's been a while since I've been on the east side."

"Yeah, so let's just keep going," Meowth said. Felina nodded as they headed through the area. Standing still, they saw the gate to the next city.

However, walking up to it, they saw a Moémon sleeping in front of the gate. Right, smack dab in the middle of it. She was sprawled out like the town drunk, ready to be arrested by the sheriff. Loud snores were coming from her mouth as she slept uninterrupted.

Meowth looked at the Moémon, studying her. She was quite large, her frame even larger than Moon's. She was dressed in a dark bluish grey pair of pants that hugged her legs. Her shoes were sort of like loafers, but seemed to be capable of being soft even on rocks. Her shirt, which, despite her sleeping position, managed to be perfectly down and not over her head in a perplexing fashion. It was the same shade as her pants and seemed to be a very tight material. It almost resembled a schoolgirl uniform top, but was much more casual in look. She wore gloves that covered all but her fingers, her nails being as white as snow. She had two pointed animalistic ears on her head. They were a dark greyish blue and looked very fuzzy. Her hair was very dark in the same color family and was in a cut that ended at her shoulders. She seemed quite content in her sleep.

"She's blocking the way," Felina said. "I think we should choose a different way."

"There isn't one," Meowth said. "We can't climb that ledge and none of us have sharp enough claws to cut down trees."

"Well, how do we wake her up to get her to move?" Felina asked.

"Well, that guy in the demon tower left this," Meowth held up a flute with a Moéball on the end. Felina looked at it in confusion, but allowed Meowth to explain it. "It was supposed to wake up sleeping Moémon."

"Well, let's play it," Felina nodded with a grin. Meowth nodded, summoning Della.

"What do you want?" Della demanded.

"Just for you to help us talk to this Moémon," Meowth said as she began to play the flute.

"Why would you wake up a sleeping Moémon like that," Della said, giving a glare as she saw the orange eyes of the Moémon open in a jolt. She gave a scream of shock as the Moémon gave a shout of anger.

"Who woke me up!?" She exclaimed.

"Uh, why are you so grumpy?" Meowth asked. "You could sleep somewhere else."

"I was having a great dream!" The Moémon said, a strange feeling washing over the Moémon witnessing this.

"Why don't you just piss off?" Della said, jabbing her with a spear. The Moémon knocked Della away with the back of her wrist in what looked like an effortless blow. Despite how it looked, Della was flung backward with a force that caused her to shatter several trees; not just collide with or even snap, shatter. Her body was still moving with enough force to create a rut of about thirty feet before she stopped moving.

"Della!" Meowth exclaimed, running over to her.

"I've disrespected the great Buntd, and the almighty I never, (A/N: kudos to anyone who gets that reference)" Della mumbled weakly before passing out.

"Della," Meowth felt her eyes well up as she recalled the Moémon. She'd have to visit the Moémon Center to help her get better. She was in very bad shape. Meowth turned to the formerly sleeping Moémon who was growling at Felina, taking a step toward her.

Meowth rushed forward, not thinking at all, and began to attack the Moémon with her claws. The awake Moémon covered her face in defense, Meowth using this opportunity to grab a Moéball with her tail.

"Leave her alone!" Meowth reacted on instinct and slammed a Great Moéball towards the Moémon. The ball collided with the Moémon, opening and shooting it with a light that was made to capture it. The light absorbed the formerly sleeping Moémon and pulled her into itself.

The ball shook and then exploded, the Moémon breaking out as she gave out a yell. She roared almost, giving a powerful glare to Meowth, who froze in fear of the Glare. The Moémon punched for her, Felina jumping in front of her and using Protect. The bubble formed around her, shielding her from the attack. The shield cracked, however, the Glameow Moémon's breath hitching in fear as she realized that she couldn't take another attack like that.

The dark grey Moémon pulled back for another punch when she suddenly began to sniff the air. She stopped, looking around and walking over to a tree that was bearing fruit. Felina could tell it was Pinap Berries from their color. The Moémon ate all of them, yawning and laying back down to sleep.

Meowth, still stunned, dropped another Moéball from her pocket, Felina tossed it at the now sleeping Moémon.

Meowth and Felina watched as the ball dropped to the ground, shaking a couple of times as it began to register the caught Moémon. It shook three times and clicked, signifying that the Moémon was caught. Meowth picked up the Moéball, releasing the latch and opening it up. She looked at the sleeping Moémon.

"Why are you sleeping?!" She exclaimed, surprised and angry. "How can you be sleeping?!"

"She seems to like sleeping," Felina said. "But, I think we should just let her sleep. It's better than when she's awake and a raging monster."

"Yeah," Meowth said with a heavy sigh, pulling her back into her Moéball. "We'll have to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. I need to talk to her later."

"Okay," Felina said, nodding as she took Meowth's hand. Meowth smiled as they began to walk towards the edge of the city. Skipping past the guard, the two headed into the open area past the guard shack and made their way toward the town.

"What are we gonna do first?" Felina asked.

"Definitely gonna get a Gym Badge so I can prove how strong I am," Meowth grinned.

"I like that," Felina's eyes sparkled. "I'm sure you'll be the most powerful trainer in all of Kanto."

"I think Moon's the most powerful trainer in Kanto," Meowth said. "But, I could be a close second to her."

"Yeah," Felina kissed Meowth's cheek. "You're my special trainer."

"Aww, thanks," Meowth grinned. "I'm glad you think so. I think you're my special girl."

Felina blushed heavily at this, struggling to keep it at a reasonable level of red shade to her skin.

"But, what about that one you caught?" She asked Meowth. "She seems a little dangerous."

"Well, let's see her," Meowth said, releasing the Moémon from the Moéball. The Moémon was sprawled out on the ground, once again sleeping. Meowth poked her gently, nudging her as she tried to wake her up. She sighed when the Moémon didn't wake up.

"Maybe we should just put her back in the Moéball and get something to eat," Felina said. "There's a Moémon Center around here and we can heal Della there. We have to get to the gate so we can do that."

They entered the gate, but to their dismay, they looked up at the sign to note that it led to another route.

"Crap, we have to get to a town quick!" Meowth said. "Maybe if we had someone that knew Teleport."

"You guys need to get to Saffron?" A yawning voice said from their feet. They looked down to see the Moémon Meowth had just caught sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Meowth gained an angry look on her face.

"Why did you hit Della?!" She exclaimed.

"To be fair, she did poke me," The Moémon rubbed the back of her head. She stood up and stretched. Immediately, Meowth and Felina let their jaws drop. The Moémon towered over them, being almost like a huge bear. She looked down at them, grinning dopily as she pulled them into a tight bear hug.

"I think we're gonna be great friends," She said in a deep, warm voice. "Sorry I smashed your friend. I get kinda cranky if I'm woken up."

"You're okay," Meowth said. "At least you apologized for it. So, what's your name?"

"I kinda forgot," The Moémon said with a shrug as she set them down. "Mostly just slept and ate."

"I'll call you Snorey!" Meowth grinned, pointing at her like Phoenix Wright. "That's a fitting name for you!"

"I like it," The Moémon, now Snorey said with a grin. "So, let's get to Saffron City so we can find a way to heal my best friend!"

"I have something that might be able to help us," Snorey pulled out a disk from her pocket. "This contains the move Fly. It could carry one of us there if we had a Moémon that could use it."

"Well, let's find someone that can help," Meowth said. "We could definitely use the assistance there!"

"There are some Pidgey Moémon in the next route over," Snorey said. "I'm sure they'd love to gain some strength for flight. But, first, we should eat. I'm kinda hungry."

"Let's go then!" Meowth exclaimed. They ran, Snorey casually and sleepily walking and picking apples off of trees and eating them whole.

Suddenly, Meowth stopped, her instincts activating as she got down on her hands and knees, waving her tail in the air like a cat as she slinked forward. Felina tried her hardest not to stare and thus get a view she didn't want stuck in her head for fear of not being able to function afterwards. She watched as Meowth slinked forward, pouncing into the tall grass. She completely disappeared and the sounds of a struggle ensued.

Suddenly, Meowth emerged from the tall grass with a Pidgey Moémon over her shoulder. The Pidgey Moémon was restrained with her hands behind her back and her legs bound. She was also gagged with a small strip of cloth Meowth had produced. The Pidgey Moémon was pouting slightly, struggling to get free from the feline Moémon.

"Uh, why is she tied up like that?" Felina asked.

"Sorry, force of habit," Meowth grinned. "This is how we used to catch people's Moémon. That and a net. It's actually how we met Lillie."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Snorey asked. "What if you encounter her mother?"

"Oh, don't worry," Meowth said. "This one doesn't have parents. I can tell. She'll be okay with us."

The other two simply stared at her, realizing she didn't understand how bad of a statement that was.

"I think you should rethink saying that so flippantly," Snorey said. "That sounds cruel… granted, you've also pretty much kidnapped her."

"Well, I didn't have parents either," Meowth said. "And, I turned out great. All I had was Jessie, James, and the rest of my friends. We were a tight-knit group and we stuck together no matter what. Besides, we're not going to hurt her."

"Perhaps you should learn acceptable methods of catching Moémon," Snorey said.

"I'm out of balls," Meowth nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her head as the Pidgey Moémon struggled more.

"Well, anything Meowth does is super cute," Felina said, her tail twitching. "I wish I could be carried on her shoulder like that."

"Well, hop on!" Meowth said, handing Snorey the Pidgey Moémon as she slung Felina over her shoulder. "Oh, her name is Oto by the way."

"She seems harmless," Snorey sighed, speaking to the Pidgey Moémon, Oto. "Are you alright, little one?"

The Pidgey Moémon nodded as Snorey untied her.

"All we need is for you to fly us to Saffron," Snorey said. "If you don't want to, you can refuse."

"I-I'll do it," Oto said with conviction. "She has bested me in battle! I am now her slave!"

"Woah woah woah," Meowth said, walking over. "That's not how we do things. That's not how most trainers do things. I only tied you up because I used to be with a group that stole Moémon."

"Oh, so you're not going to turn me into a slave to do your nefarious and sometimes kinky bidding?" Oto asked.

"…No?" Meowth said, tilting her head. "I'm not good with kinks. Jessie's way better. She can deal with any kink, no matter how big."

"Well, that's a relief," Oto said. "I'm just glad you guys are actually cool. For a second, I thought I was being kidnapped to serve some lady who'd make me do all sorts of naughty things."

"You read too many books from the adult section," Snorey said.

"Well, tell us about yourself," Meowth said.

"We'll go first," Snorey said. "I'm Snorey. I'm a fighter for fun."

"I'm a former kidnapper!" Meowth grinned.

"Former's perhaps a strong word," Oto said.

"Eh heh heh, sorry," Meowth rubbed the back of her head. "It's instinct."

"Just so long as you understand that," Oto said. "So, what are you guys travelling for?"

"We're going to help my bestest friend," Meowth said, looking down. "She got poisoned because I was being an idiot."

"Well, let's fix that," Oto said. "I'll take you to Saffron. There, you should be able to use Sabrina's help."

"Sabrina?" Meowth asked.

"She's the Psychic and she knows how to help with stuff like this," Oto said.

"I'll do it!" Meowth said. "Take us there. I'll give you the Fly HM so you can do it!"

"Right," Oto said as Meowth pulled out Jessie's Moédex she had borrowed, turning it to the HM teaching program. Once she'd loaded Fly into the device, she handed it to Oto, who watched the instructional video with interest.

"I'm ready," She said, nodding as she stood up. Meowth nodded as she recalled Snorey for weight's sake. Felina held onto Meowth's arm as she bit down on Meowth's feline ear. Meowth stiffened her tail bristling as she felt it.

"Sorry!" Felina exclaimed. "I've wanted to do that since I've met you and I got my chance."

"Let's just fly," Oto said, rolling her eyes as she picked up the two, taking off into the sky.

 _With Moon_

"Have you had any luck finding the exit?" Moon asked Karrie.

"No, but I think Skyla and Felicia did," Karrie said.

"Where are they?" Moon asked.

"Why can't we just blow a hole in the ceiling or dig our way out?" Shadow asked.

"We might cave in the mansion above us." Moon explained.

"Well, I'm sensing an oddity among the shadows," Shadow said. "We should perhaps expedite this process."

"Working on it," Moon said. "Can't rush this stuff."

"Well, if we want to get out and actually finish our Gym Challenge, I would try to." Shadow said.

"Well, there has to be an emergency exit or something," Moon said.

"Where are Skyla and Felicia?" Shadow asked.

 _With Skyla and Felicia_

The two detectives looked around, trying to find the door. Upon inspecting a section of clear tubes, they discovered a door behind them.

"There's a door," Felicia said. "Let's tell the others."

"Right," Skyla said. But, before they could do anything about it, they felt something impact their heads, knocking them clean out as they felt numb.

 _With Moon_

"We need to make sure we can properly handle this," Moon said. "Let's go find those two. We're going to have to find all of us. It's going to be a good escape if we all make it."

Eve wriggled out of Moon's grip and scurried into the shadows. Moon ran after her, calling her name.

The youngling looked around, her animalistic ears twitching a little as she sensed something.

She turned to see the shadowed being she saw before. Neither said a thing, Eve because of her age and the being because of her principle. However, no words needed to be said; they both knew what was going to happen.

The being rushed in through the shadows, striking at Eve. However, the attack phased right through the youngling, not affecting her in the slightest. Eve opened her eyes wide, giving the shadowed being a cute gaze. The being stepped back, stunned slightly as Eve began to change once again.

Her body began to glitter and shine with the light of her power. She rose into the air a little, curling up slightly as she glowed brightly. She began to turn into a rainbow shade that radiated off of her body. She became as light brilliant and shining. The light bounced off of the walls, making almost an area of rainbow, revealing more of Eve's power.

Her clothing began to sparkle and disappear, being replaced by her new clothing that she would be wearing in her new form.

The shadowed being simply looked at her, intrigued by this endeavor. Eve began to lose the glow, the transformation nearing its climax as the youngling began to take on her new form.

Her boots disappeared first, morphing into a longer sort of boot that went up past her knees. It wasn't fuzzy, but it was much more fitting for the transformation. They were pink and were held to her legs. They had small heels, but they didn't take away from the look at all. Her skirt and leggings were next, being replaced by a skirt that was a much lighter, almost white color. It had frills of light icy blue and a darker blue at the bottom. Over that was a tied off cloth that was the same shade of white with a pink border, the pink being the same shade as the boots. The frills popped, accentuating themselves and seeming to have a magical look to them. A bow of pink and white appeared on the side, long, trailing ribbons flowing from it. Her top became the same color, the design being like a gothic style of dress. It was the same white color, but the frills were pink with two shades of blue to accompany it. Small, pinkish white bows tied the middle of her arms, gently cinching the fabric. A long ribbon joined to become a white bow with pink flourish, the ribbon trailing off and ending in two shades of blue. Pink gloves that went three inches past her wrist materialized on her hands. Her hair became a pretty pink the color of cherry blossoms and flowed to her shoulders and past. It was very full, fuller than her previous forme's hair. Her animalistic ears became pink as well, the insides turning dark blue. A bow just like the others formed in her hair, the ribbons trailing off until their reached her knees. She blinked as her eyes turned from brown to a pretty light blue, glowing with the new power she was utilizing.

The shadowed being was surprised by this, but still took a fighting stance. Eve opened her mouth and a ball of energy began to form. She sucked in a breath as she released the ball. It became larger than she was, rushing for the shadowed being. The being ducked into the shadows as she dodged the blast. The impact of the blast with the ground shook the lab.

Moon looked toward where she sensed the energy, rushing toward it. She ran over, seeing the fight as Shadow arrived as well.

"This is a new form," Shadow said. "I can sense Fairy Type energy from her."

"Interesting," Moon said. "Imagine once she learns how to use her power at its full potential. She'll be mommy's little superstar."

"What is that being she's fighting?" Shadow asked.

"It looks like she's a ninja," Moon said. "I'm quite surprised to see one. I wonder exactly what she's doing."

"Aren't you worried for Eve?" Shadow asked.

"Not really," Moon said. "She's incredibly strong. She may be even stronger than I am. But, she can handle this being. Stealth is her best attribute."

Eve moved toward the ninja, firing a blast of Fairy type energy at her. The being kept dodging into the shadows, but Eve kept firing.

Eventually, the ninja showed herself, throwing a kunai at Eve. Eve grabbed the ninja with the ribbons of her bow, dodging the kunai. The ninja tried to escape, but Eve's grip was strong. The being ducked into the shadows, but Eve yanked her back out. She entangled the being in her ribbons, effectively catching her.

Eve then looked to Moon and gave a little smile. Moon walked over, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you," She said, causing Eve to snuggle up into her arms. "Now, let's go find the exit. Maybe this one knows something."

The ninja said nothing, looking at Moon in silence.

"What are you doing here?" Moon asked. The ninja remained silent, saying nothing to the demigoddess. Moon shrugged.

"Do you know where our friends are?" She asked.

"They are unconscious," The ninja actually spoke. Her voice was small, clearly the voice of a child.

"She's just a kid?" Shadow asked.

"Karrie's just a kid too," Moon said. "But, I guess it's different."

"Well, this one seems to be trained in the Art of the Shadow," Shadow said. "I learned only one trick of it, but she seems to be a master of it."

"Who are you?" Moon asked the shadowed ninja.

"I am Marsha of the Marshadow Clan," The ninja said.

"Marshadow, huh?" Moon said. "I've heard of them. Well, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to investigate the one known as Moon," Marsha said. "You are the one known as Moon."

"What do you want from me?" Moon asked.

"You are the daughter of Lugia, are you not?" Marsha asked.

"I am," Moon said. "What of it?"

"You are requested," Marsha said. "Regarding your charge."

"Charge?" Moon asked.

"I am to relieve you of the charge you take custody over." Marsha said.

"The hell you will," Moon said. "And, if you lay a finger on any of my charges, I'll break your neck before you have a chance to lift another finger."

"Perhaps you would like that I simply monitor her instead?" Marsha asked.

"That is fine," Moon said. "Now, can you help us get out of this Lab? I have another Gym badge to get."

"I can," Marsha said. "I have discovered all I need to. Now, we will leave."

The shadows opened up and swallowed the group. Once they exited them, they were outside of the mansion, the entire building crumbling.

"Good riddance," Marsha said. "The evils lurking there are no more."

"I wouldn't say that," Moon said. "I have a call to make."

"Take your time," Marsha said.

Moon entered the Moémon Center, walking over to the phone. She dialed the number she wanted, waiting for it to pick up. On the other end, the face of Moon's aunt Zuki appeared.

"Oh, Moon, such a delight," Zuki said. "I love getting your calls. The others are busy preparing a ritual, so they can't talk right now. What is it?"

"Can I talk to Amber?" Moon asked. "Has she recovered yet?"

"I… I'm sorry, Moon," Zuki said. "She's still having to be down in Cerulean Cave. Once you become Champion, you will have the access. Trust me, I didn't want to send her there, but I had to. She would have been a danger to even herself."

"I'll save her," Moon said. "I promise."

"The thing within her will emerge soon," Zuki said. "Are you prepared to deal with it?"

"I should be," Moon said.

"Be careful, Moon," Zuki said with a heavy sigh. "I sense a great evil on the horizon. Something terrible is going to happen to you… I can feel it. Please be careful."

"I promise, Aunt Zuki," Moon said. "I'll make sure I don't get hurt."

"I never said it was physical pain," Zuki said, causing Moon to pause.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I do not know," Zuki said. "But, I simply know that something will happen. Please be careful. Even the gods are getting restless."

"That can't be good," Moon looked behind her. "I'll have to work on my skills. I'll talk to you later, Aunt Zuki. Tell the others I said hi."

"I will, sweetie," Zuki said.

Moon nodded, her thoughts turning to something she'd been mulling over for a while. She wanted to save it for afterwards, but she didn't know how it would be. She shrugged, knowing she would find a good time at some point. Maybe even the next time she saw her. But, for now, she had a ninja to fight.

 _With Azula_

The Azumarill Moémon continued to do her laundry, humming a song she had once sung to Moon. It was a quiet day, not much activity going on. She knew it was probably best to do the laundry. If only Moon were there to keep her some company.

She could tell her daughter was happy and enjoying herself, so she didn't want to ruin that. But, she also felt a longing to be with her.

She continued to do the laundry, looking out at the Safari Zone and seeing the beauty in the manmade area. She did enjoy the view that she was provided in her little house.

However, the peace was broken by the appearance of a being in white. Azula stared, slightly shocked, as she looked at her.

"Lugia?" She asked. "What brings you here?"

"Is Moon safe?" Lugia asked, entering the home without any sort of greeting.

"Yes, I'm fine, how are you?" Azula said with slight sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Azula," Lugia sighed, pulling the Azumarill Moémon into a hug. "I just have a lot on my mind. I just want to know if Moon is safe."

"She is," Azula said, growing suspicious. "Stay a while and tell me what's going on."

"Well," Lugia said, sitting down. "I suppose I can."

The legendary sat down and Azula began to make tea. Once she'd finished, she brought it out and presented the mug to the goddess.

"I know you're busy, but Moon is my daughter just as much as yours," Azula said. "I… I know she has so much of Articuno in her, but you can't shelter her. She's an independent adult now."

"That's not it," Lugia said. "Something… something has come up. It's something I _need_ to guarantee Moon's safety for."

"You know she doesn't like the idea of being forced to be a goddess," Azula said. "She's a free spirit and would much rather run around the region on a trainer's journey."

"You're aware of her Charizard, right?" Lugia asked.

"I am," Azula said. "We've met. I saw her defeat Blaine's monster."

"There were prophesies passed down among Arceus' clan," Lugia said. "Apparently, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"I've heard some of them," Azula said. "Wasn't there a monster that appeared in the past?"

"Meltan," Lugia said solemnly. "A being so terrifying and deadly, she was the one who sealed the gods up and mortally wounded Arceus' ancestor. She terrorized both this realm and the realm of heaven. Even the gods were afraid of her. She was only halted by the combined might of the goddesses of the olden times. But, there's something else."

"What?" Azula asked.

"She's coming back," Lugia said. "It was always said that when the blue flames shine once again, so shall the ultimate evil arise. I had simply thought it was those fools known as Team Rocket, but they're too incompetent. They wouldn't know how to be evil if they were possessed by demons."

"But… why are you scared for Moon's safety?" Azula asked. "She's taken on gods before. In fact, her whole team is here that did it with her."

"The ultimate evil massacred the gods themselves," Lugia said as she looked down. "Moon and her entire team barely scraped by to defeat one goddess, albeit a very high tier one. However, this being was powerful enough to mortally wound our queen's ancestor and he was one of the strongest. She is an unstoppable, pure evil force that will stop at nothing short of total annihilation of not only this world, but also of heaven. Her body was divided when she was finally stopped, but I don't think it will be enough. Arceus is useless in this endeavor because she's still unable to leave heaven."

"Then, we go find and destroy her body's pieces," Azula said.

"It won't be that simple," Lugia said. "Once divided from the main body, the pieces do retain sentience. They are their own beings."

"So, it's the dilemma of not wanting to kill a potentially innocent being or beings…" Azula mused. "Irony. Well, we need to find the pieces and at the very least defend them."

"I know of two," Lugia said. "But, there may be countless others. If she were to truly awaken, there is nothing that could stop her short of the might of thousands."

"Then, we'll beat her to the punch," Azula said. "Let's go."

"Right," Lugia nodded. "Thank you, dear."

"Anytime, mother," Azul said with a cheeky smirk as Lugia rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky my daughter was fond of you," Lugia said. "But, one last problem arises."

"What?" Azula asked.

"No one associated with goddesses or demigoddesses is safe." Lugia said. "We need to make sure we can keep them all safe."

"I understand," Azula said. "Let's go. I'll grab some things we'll need and we can be off. Moon can take care of herself."

"Right," Lugia nodded. "I suppose you're right."

The two left the house, prepared to begin their quest.

 _With Hex and Ember_

The two were on the ship, heading toward the main Kanto land mass. They stood on the deck, looking out to see if they could see it quite yet.

"What are you going to do when we get there?" Hex asked the Fire Type.

"Probably find some place to hone my skills," Ember said. "I would like to be able to do some good fighting when all's said and done. Would be nice to be able to handle any trainers that happen upon us."

"Sounds good," Hex said. "Just be careful. You aren't the strongest being ever. Don't get too prideful."

"I promise I won't." Ember said. "I'll just make myself stronger."

"Well, when we get there, we'll be in Vermillion City," Hex said. "Once there, we should try the Gym or maybe find some sort of trainer."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ember nodded. "So, what do you think about getting some food before we go?"

"I heard something about Lieutenant Surge having an awesome burger he makes," Hex said.

"I'd love one of those," Ember licked her lips. "I'm definitely down for that."

"Then, let's go get some," Hex nodded. "I'm definitely down for getting some food. Food makes you fight better."

"Yeah," Ember said. "I definitely want some great food. That and fighting."

"Are you sure you want a normal life?" Hex asked, looking at her.

"I want to just settle down," Ember said. "I feel like I've been fighting my whole life. I still don't have any of my memories even though that Hermit in my head said I was this person named Pyrah. I don't want to be a fighter who's destined to battle some evil being."

"I understand," Hex said with a nod. "Well, how would you like to just relax with me after this is all said and done?"

"I'd love to," Ember said. "Provided you snuggle as good as you usually do."

"Aww, thanks," Hex said. "You're a good cuddler too."

"Well, thank you," Ember said. "Hopefully, this trip doesn't last too much longer."

"It's a farther trip to Kanto than to another island." Hex said. "Hopefully, it won't be much longer, though."

 _With Lillie_

"Alright, Aqua, I think you've rested enough," Lillie smiled, helping her starter out of bed. "You can get up and help us now."

"I'm glad," Aqua said. "I was beginning to get stiff."

"Oh, hush, you big baby," Lillie laughed. "You're as bad as Moon."

"I hope not," Aqua said. "I prefer to not be that bad."

"Well, we're trying to find a way to cure Wobuffet," Lillie said. "Nebby said we only have a few hours to make the decision. But, it might not be so simple to make the decision."

"I hope Meowth is capable of doing something," Aqua said. "From what Jessie said, she was most distraught over it."

"Where did she go?" Lillie asked.

"She fled with that other Moémon," Aqua said. "Who knows where they're going?"

"Meowth wouldn't do that to Wobuffet," Lillie said. "I'm sure she's going to help her in any way she can."

"I know," Aqua said. "I'm sure she is doing absolutely everything she can to ensure that she saves her friend. She is not so selfish as to run and let her die."

"Yeah," Lillie nodded. "But, we have to try something. There has to be a way to help her."

"We'll have to find one," Aqua said. "There isn't much we can do, but anything will help."

"Right," Lillie nodded as they left the building and headed towards the local department store.

 _With Acerola_

The trial captain and her borrowed team landed in Pallet, leaping out onto the beach. The onlookers were shocked to see the Tyranitar Moémon and the rest come up from where Cinnabar was. The group walked toward one of the houses, knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal Rose, who looked shocked to see them.

"Tyra?" She asked, hugging the Tyranitar Moémon. "It's so great to see you! Sparky, Velvet! Come here!"

The Alolan Raichu and Lopunny Moémon were pulled into the strong hug by Daisy, who laughed.

Wanda jumped into the hug, grinning as she hugged Daisy from behind. Zuzu also joined in her own fashion. Daisy laughed as she hugged her daughter's first team. The commotion was not unheard of, though, prompting Rose and Professor Oak to come over from the kitchen to see what was going on at the door.

"Oh my," Professor Oak said, walking into the room. "It looks like we have visitors."

"Hey, it's Prof's Kanto form!" Tyra grinned, walking over to him. "How's it going?"

"I'm doing well," Professor Oak said. "How are you all?"

"About to kick the ass of the Viridian Gym," Tyra said. "You gonna watch?"

"I would like to," Professor Oak said. "A former student of mine runs that Gym. Though, she had to step out once it was found out about the way she had helped hide the sister of Moon."

"Woah woah woah, Moon has a sister?!" Tyra exclaimed.

"She does," Professor Oak said. "It's a bit of a long story, but she does."

"Well, I want to know about her," Tyra said. "But, after we beat this Gym."

"That sounds like a good plan," Professor Oak said.

"Can we eat?" Acerola asked, her stomach growling loudly. "I had some of Erika's cooking before I came here and I'm comin' down."

"Comin' down?" Professor asked.

"Uh, I mean it always makes me hungry for more," Acerola laughed nervously. "Please don't tell my uncle. He'll get really mad."

"I believe you should get a better habit," Professor Oak sighed. "But, yes, we can eat. SO long as Daisy is okay with cooking."

"I've been cooking for these troublemakers for the past two years," Daisy said, crossing her arms. "Come on, you guys. Sit at the table so I can cook."

"You got it, Mizz O," Tyra said as she and the rest of Moon's team sat down, waiting for the food. Once they'd all eaten, they left, waving as they headed toward their Gym challenge in Viridian City.

* * *

So, it seems as if the climax is beginning to start. I wonder what will happen as events go forward.


	32. The Fighting Dojo

Chapter Thirty One: The Fighting Dojo

Deep in the inner parts of the world, on a remote island hidden by the waves around it, a village of humans stood cowering as a tyrant stood over them, her two lackeys standing next to her.

Both of the two lackeys were dressed in identical uniforms sporting a grey with black leggings. One had four arms and the other had a slimmer physique. Both sported light grey hair.

"Now," The tyrant said, licking her lips as she smirked. "I'm looking for something and I know that it's here. I've already found two of the seven that I need and I want you to give it back.

Her red tail smacked the ground, the two prongs on the end giving a spark at each smack. She had neatened her blonde hair so she could look professional. She had to look good while she was mercilessly tormenting those beneath her. It felt oh so good to do so after so long a time.

"W-We don't know what you're talking about," The elder of the village said, hiding his children behind him as they shrunk back.

"Funny," She said, giving a light, yet purely evil chuckle. "The last elder we saw said the same thing just before we began killing off villagers. I suppose you'll have to learn the same lesson."

"Y-You wouldn't?" The elder said, gasping in shock.

"Wouldn't I?" The tyrant smugly said, looking down at him. One of her lackeys looked at her and she gave her a nod. The lackey chuckled, rushing forward faster than the elder could react and took one of the children by the head. In her large hands, the child's head was quite small.

"You're aware of who I am, aren't you?" The tyrant looked at the villager, who nodded in a trembling whimper.

"Should I kill this one now?" The lackey said, looking bloodthirsty.

"Of course, Quadratia," The tyrant said, waving her hand dismissively. The lackey, Quadratia, squeezed the child's head like a grape, the child screaming in pain as his head burst. His blood spurted over Quadratia and the elder as all present looked on in horror.

Quadratia licked the blood off of her hand, crossing her four arms and looking down at the elder.

"Care to let me kill the other one?" She said with a grin.

"Stay back!" A voice called from above. "Your game of evil has gone on long enough! You're going to pay for your actions!"

Several warriors came down from the sky, landing in front of the tyrant. All wore uniforms of a dojo, though they were in varying colors of red blue and green. All three sported dark blue hair and red eyes. Metal claws adorned their hands, looking sharp and imposing. They glared at the three, the tyrant chuckling.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived," She said. "Quadratia, please take care of them."

"With pleasure, my lady," Quadratia said, cracking her knuckles. The three got into fighting stances, charging spheres of their energy.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me," Quadratia laughed, stalking toward them, swinging her fists.

"Triple Aura Sphere Counterattack!" The three shouted, firing the spheres at Quadratia, the spheres detonating on impact. Quadratia seemed unaffected, however, laughing at the attempt.

"That tickled a little," She said. "Now it's my turn."

She grabbed the red clad warrior, punching her in rapid succession, the warrior coughing out blood from the impact. Quadratia then slammed her knee into her back, breaking it with a shattering force of incredible impact. The warrior slammed into a house, demolishing it.

The green warrior was grabbed by Quadratia next, the four armed behemoth taking a limb in each hand. She began to spread her arms apart, attempting to rent her in pieces. The warrior screamed in utter pain as her limbs began to separate. However, before she could do so, a sphere of energy hit her in the back. She turned to see the blue clad warrior charge in for a full speed punch.

Quadratia caught this, however, with one hand, holding the warrior still while she used two of her other hands to bludgeon her with her comrade. Both warriors were broken and bloodied from the onslaught, lying on the ground as Quadratia stomped on them, ending their lives.

"Well, now that your rescuers are demolished, how's about we get to the fun part?" Quadratia asked.

"H-Here," The elder handed the tyrant a Moéball, trembling the entire time. "P-Please don't hurt any more of us."

The tyrant cackled as she crushed the Moéball, a metallic liquid oozing from it and crawling over her. She began to glow slightly for a split second, closing her eyes. She looked down at the elder, her smirk ever widening.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your people dying," She said as the elder gasped in horror as all cries were silenced.

"Do clean up when we return," The tyrant smirked as they began to take their leave.

"Yes, Lady Meltan," Quadratia said.

However, as they left, three beings hid in the bushes near the village, two foreigners, one native. The native had a hand clamped over her mouth as the two foreigners, Azula and Lugia waited until they couldn't sense the massive power level nearby anymore.

"Th-That's Meltan?!" Azula whispered harshly.

"I'd remember that laugh anywhere," Lugia said. "She murdered the entirety of most of the goddesses and the rest were sealed by her after they broke her into pieces. Once she becomes whole, she'll most likely kill the rest of the gods and any associated with them."

"This is bad," Azula said, shuddering. "Really bad. Neither of us could put a scratch on her if we tried and she's only got three of the pieces. What will we be able to do if she has all seven?"

"We hope that something comes to stop her," Lugia said. "If only we knew of something that could stop her."

"What about the Great Elder?" The villager said from behind Azula's hand. "He could help us."

"That's a good idea," Azula said. "But, we'll have to be careful. They probably can sense our power."

"Meltan will eventually look for the Great Elder, so we have to hurry." Lugia said.

Azula nodded and climbed onto Lugia's back, holding the villager. The villager clung to her pink shirt, adjusting her pink and cream colored hair.

"Say, what's your name anyway?" Azula asked.

"Everybody calls me Audino, but I like to be called Audi," The villager said.

"My name is Lugia and this is Azula," Lugia said, the two flying towards the Great Elder.

"We're trying to stop that monster," Azula said. "But, we seem to not be doing very good at it."

"You could be worse," Audi said solemnly, looking back at the village.

"Why are you so quiet?" Lugia asked. "I figured you'd be a bit sadder at this."

"I've seen enough death because I couldn't help," Audi said. "This is simply another notch on the belt."

"You'll be of help to us," Lugia said. "We have to stop her."

"There's no way," Audi said. "She's been a monster for millennia. There's no one on earth who could stop her."

"There's one that I can think of," Azula said. "But, she's gone."

"I could sense her power," Lugia said. "It may be our last hope."

"We will have to discuss this with the Great Elder," Audi said. "He will be our only hope to have against stopping Meltan."

"I hope you're right," Azula said.

 _Later_

The three arrived at the secluded island, watching as the very air of the place seemed mysterious and sagely. They landed, watching as a warrior like those who had been slaughtered appeared. However, she had a band tied around her head and her red eyes shone with prowess.

"Karra," Audi said quietly, walking up to the warrior.

"Audi," The warrior, Karra said. "What brings you to this village?"

"We seek an audience with the Great Elder," Lugia said. "It concerns Meltan."

Karra let out a growl, grabbing Lugia by the throat.

"Explain yourself, goddess," She said, attempting to squeeze Lugia's throat.

"She has returned," Azula said, looking down.

Karra turned to her, her free fist clenching as she looked bac toward the village the three had left.

"Then… that monstrous energy I felt," She said quietly. "Was her… My sisters… slaughtered… by her."

"Yes," Lugia said when she was released. "I am sorry."

"Enter," Karra said, gesturing in. "You must speak with him immediately."

The three nodded, rushing in. The Great Elder sat before them, withered and old. He leaned upon a cane, his chair supporting him.

"I have foreseen your arrival," He said in a voice of confidence despite his age. "Tell me of your quest."

"We must protect the piece of Meltan," Lugia said.

"Such is not an easy task for her to find us," The Great Elder said. "But, you are correct. You will be given it to guard. Deliver it to the daughter of Arceus to keep it safe."

"The… daughter of Arceus?" Lugia asked. "I was unaware that Dialga or Palkia were on earth at this time."

"Neither Dialga or Palkia is the correct choice," The Great Elder said. "You must return to Celadon City in Kanto to discover her. You will know her by her three souls."

"Three souls?" Lugia asked.

"She is in possession of three souls," The Great Elder said. "Now, you must go to them. Audi, come here."

Audi timidly walked toward the Elder, bowing her head. The Elder handed her a small rainbow colored sphere.

"This is a precious item that was promised to you," He said. "You must use it when the time comes to use your full potential."

"Thank you, Great Elder," Audi smiled finally, looking at him.

"You are welcome, my child," He said. "And, for you two, I give you this."

He held up a small metal sphere. Inside, it seemed as if something was moving.

"What is that?" Audi asked.

"The piece I was given," The Great Elder said. "It is your job to protect it and keep it safe. Do so with your lives."

"We will," Lugia said. "We promise. I know where two are and I know they should be safe."

"See that they are," The Great Elder said. "I know that one of the shards was utilized by one known as Blaine."

"Maga," Azula said, looking down. "Was that how she was so powerful?"

"Perhaps," The Great Elder said. "But, I cannot sense her power. Why is that?"

"She was defeated by one Pyrah Flameburn," Azula said. "She was the one who defeated her."

"Was this Pyrah Flameburn… a Lizardon?" The Great Elder asked.

"A Lizardon?" Lugia asked. "You mean that old legend? She unlocked Blaze is what happened. There's no such thing as a Lizardon."

"I beg to differ," The Great Elder said. "I believe that one will arise to stand to face this monster. But, it is perplexing that this Pyrah Flameburn managed to defeat one who was using a shard of Meltan's power. I have not heard of this Blaze, but I will be on my guard."

"Thank you, Great Elder," Lugia bowed her head.

"Now, go with haste." The Great Elder said. "There are others who Meltan will surely chase. Be careful."

The three left, preparing to take off. The Great Elder looked at Karra.

"You must fight Meltan," He said. "I have seen it."

"I understand, Elder," Karra said. "I obey you."

The warrior walked outside the house, returning to her position of guarding the door.

 _With Leaf_

The sixteen year old was sitting with Frieda, smiling at the Butterfree Moémon. Frieda smiled back, holding her hand. The two looked at the lake.

" _Let me out_ ," A voice said within Leaf's mind.

"What?" Leaf asked, looking around. "Wh-What was that?"

" _You must awaken yourself,"_ The voice said to Leaf.

"G-Get out of my head," Leaf said, covering her ears. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Leaf?" Frieda asked. "Are you okay?"

" _Child, it is time,"_ The voice said again. _"The reason you were birthed is at hand. Now, please awaken."_

Leaf closed her eyes, clenching them shut. When she opened them, they were green.

"Leaf?" Frieda asked. "Speak to me."

"Leaf is not here," 'Leaf' said. "I'm sure you remember me, Frieda."

"You're the one from Lavender Town… Purity." Frieda said. "What are you doing?"

"Leaf is needed," Purity said, looking back. "Or, rather, I am needed."

"Did Leaf let you out?" Frieda asked the demigoddess, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I simply made the decision for her," Purity said. "You can tell Lillie I have chosen to forge my path to the end."

"Give back Leaf," Frieda said. "She didn't give you permission to come out."

"She doesn't need to give it," Purity said. "I told you I am what she is supposed to be. And, since I am here, I will vanquish the evil that is threatening this land. Perhaps I will give you the time with her you desire."

"Give her back," Frieda grabbed her arm, glaring into the green eyes of Purity.

"You'd do well to remember your place, mortal," Purity said. "I'm sure you remember who it was that saved you."

"Give. Her. Back." Frieda said, tightening her grip on Purity's arm.

"This is not a wise decision, mortal," Purity said as her body began to glow slightly. "You are aware that I am more powerful than you will ever be."

"And yet, you won't be able to harm me," Frieda said. "Because she wouldn't want you to."

"I can do a great many things to you without her stepping in," Purity said. "I suggest you not test me."

"Go ahead and try then," Frieda said.

The two stared each other down, neither daring to move an inch. Purity raised her hand, attempting to strike Frieda, but she suddenly teleported away. Frieda was left confused at this action.

 _Within Leaf's mind_

"How dare you interfere?" The mental manifestation of Purity demanded, taking the mental manifestation of Leaf by the throat.

"D-Don't hurt Frieda?" Leaf said, shaking like her namesake, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Sh-She didn't do anything wrong."

"This is bigger than you understand," Purity said. "And she wishes to have a scared child back simply because she wants someone to coddle like a toy."

"Th-That's not true," Leaf said, struggling against the grip of the other side of her soul.

"You don't get it," Purity said. "I was nice the first time I appeared because I figured you would come around and get over it and let me take over. But, no, you had to hold on to your life here. Well, no more."

Purity attempted to unleash her powers upon Leaf, but nothing happened. Leaf slipped from her grip, falling into her shadow.

"You don't get it, do you?" The form of Genny emerged from the shadow, holding Leaf and grinning a brokenly wide grin.

"Excuse you?" Purity asked.

"The reason you haven't been able to do anything with this body," Genny said. "It's because it's hers, not yours."

"We share this body equally," Purity said. "Therefore, I have just as much ability as she does, in fact more so."

"Then why did you only take over when she was fully corrupted by the darkness?" Genny asked, tilting her head sideways, her grin never faltering. "Why only then? And why couldn't you muster enough strength to transform fully? It's because she's fighting you. Hell, I've transformed in her body at least three times and I've had far more capability than you."

"You're a fool if you think that I'm far less capable than you," Purity said. "I don't think you understand just how outclassed you are."

"Are you sure?" Genny snickered. "Because I think you're just going to fail in your little endeavors."

"You fool!" Purity shouted, a burst of light shooting towards Genny. However, it was blocked by Leaf, who moved in front of her.

"L-Leave now," She said to Purity, her face fixed in a powerful glare that would cause braver to quake in their boots.

"I will do no such thing," Purity said. "I am the one who is stronger here."

"Leave," Leaf said, holding up her hand as a sphere of light surrounded Purity. Purity attempted to escape, but was unable to.

"G-Genny," Leaf said, turning to the spirit within her. "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome, kid," Genny said.

"B-But, what were you saying about me being stronger than her?" Leaf asked. "I-I can't be stronger."

"If you weren't, then you wouldn't be the one in charge most of the time," Genny said.

B-But, I'm still scared of everything," Leaf said. "W-Will you help me?"

"Of course," Genny said, holding out her hand. "I'm here for ya."

Leaf took the hand, purple lines began creeping up her arm, corrupting it in a way. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she could see Frieda looking at her.

"What happened?" The Butterfree Moémon asked her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," Leaf smiled, hugging her. "Th-Thanks for worrying."

Frieda hugged her back, looking at the sky.

"What started this?" She asked.

"S-Something's coming," Leaf said. "S-Something scary."

 _With Moon_

The group stepped out of the portal and into the Fuchsia City Gym. She looked around, seeing the area she'd come to know.

"This looks like a giant maze," Shadow said.

"It is," Moon said. "Watch yourself. I can't remember if Koga got rid of the poison traps or not."

"Poison traps?" Shadow asked. "Why would a Gym leader need those?"

"It's only a small paralysis poison," Moon said. "You'd fall over for like thirty minutes and then wake up at the beginning."

"Sounds illegal," Shadow said.

"And kidnapping and suspending over a volcano isn't?" Moon asked.

"He was the bad guy," Skyla said. "Koga isn't."

"I can evade these traps!" Skyla exclaimed with a red hood over the top half of her face and a red cape flowing behind her. "For no trap can hold Stupendous Woman!"

"What's that outfit from?" Moon asked.

"Comics!" Skyla grinned. "With my stupendous muscles of magnitude, I can do this!"

"Ah, Moon," A voice said, chuckling from above her. "Come to challenge me?"

Moon looked up to see a girl clad in traditional ninja garb of a dark purple color. Her hair wsa the color of poison and her eyes were purple as well.

"More like challenge your old man," Moon chuckled. "How's about it, Janine?"

"He's been gone on his little mission still," Janine said. "But, I will stand in his place."

"Very well," Moon said, looking up again. "Let's do it."

Moon leapt up to the same level as Janine having handed Eve to Skyla, the two standing in fighting positions. In a second, both were a blur, strikes and blows sounding from all directions.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting her team?" Karrie asked.

"They always get like this," A Golbat Moémon said, suddenly standing behind them. The team jumped, turning to face this new entrant.

The Moémon was wearing white stockings and sandals that split them in between the big toe and the next toe. She wore a kimono that was a light blue with a tinge of poison coloring. She wore no gloves, but she did have a netting that was on her hands. Two large wings protruded from her back, blue on the outside and purple on the inside. She had two animalistic ears that followed the same pattern, seemingly able to catch all kinds of sounds. Her eyes were red and her hair was a similar blue to her kimono.

"Apologies," The Moémon bowed slightly. "My name is Goldia. I am Lady Janine's personal servant. I aid her in overseeing the Gym while her father is off on a mission. She has tasked me with welcoming visitors as well."

"Well, why is Moon doing this in a Gym like this?" Violet asked. "She is not being very discreet."

"Lady Moon and Lady Janine both were trained under Master Koga in his studies of the way of the ninja," Goldia said. "They have learned much from him and they often test their skills on each other."

"But, Moon's not human," Karrie said. "How can Janine keep up with her?"

"Lady Moon was not always as powerful as she is now," Goldia glanced up at the two in their actions. Both were moving incredibly fast, shurikens of metal and water being flung as the two moved around like bouncing balls, sometimes colliding, sometimes missing.

"She needs to hurry up," Violet said. "She only needs to defeat Janine to gain her victory and take on the eighth Gym."

"Right," Goldia said. "They will stop soon."

After about an hour of waiting for the two ninjas to stop their assault on each other, the two dropped to the ground, standing to face each other.

"You're doing great," Janine said. "It seems you have kept up your studies, even in Alola."

"Had to keep up with you, now didn't I?" Moon chuckled. "Now, how is this going to be?"

"One on one," Janine said. "Ninja versus ninja."

"I believe that means me," Violet said, stepping up to face Goldia. "I wish for you to be honored in this fight."

"Your intentions are to become stronger, yes?" Goldia asked.

"I still have one to find," Violet said.

"Plumeria, wasn't it?" Goldia asked.

"Yes," Violet narrowed her eyes. "Once I find and defeat her, my quest will be at an end."

"Let's get through this stupid maze so we can get to the fighting," Janine said, hopping up to the top of the walls. Moon, Violet, and Goldia followed suit.

"What about us?" Skyla asked as they disappeared.

"You can fly," Karrie said. "Just carry some of us up."

"You can fly too." Skyla said. "You're a flying type."

"I-I am?" Karrie asked. "Really?"

"Yep," Skyla flapped her wings. "But, you don't have wings, so you can fly without them."

"Wow!" Karrie exclaimed, jumping up in the air with a strained expression on her face. She crashed to the ground, pouting.

"I can't fly," She said.

"I'll teach you after this Gym," Skyla said. "Don't worry. I'll get you flying in no time."

"Really?" Karrie asked, her voice full of excitement.

"Yep," Skyla grinned.

"I'll help too," Felicia grinned. "I can fly without wings too."

"There are so many cool attacks you can use if you can fly," Skyla grinned. "We'll teach you those too."

"Okay!" Karrie said, getting even more excited.

"We should go see Moon fight first." Shadow said. "Everyone who can't fly grab hold of me."

Shadow grabbed those that couldn't fly, holding them as she entered the shadows, reappearing next to Moon and Janine. Shadow collapsed, panting as the two trainers turned to them.

"Shadow?!" Moon exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

"Just… tired," Shadow said. "Need… rest."

"Just go into my shadow and wait," Moon said. "I'll let you rest."

"Okay…" Shadow slinked into it, Moon's shadow turning a deep, deep purple as Shadow entered it.

"We're here too!" Skyla grinned, flying over with Felicia following.

"Yep!" Felicia said. "Let's watch this ninja fight!"

Violet and Goldia bowed once to each other, both using Smokescreen. Only Moon and Janine watched without coughing and straining as the two moved towards each other like shadows.

Violet threw a Toxic Spike toward Goldia, who dodged and attacked with an Air Slash. Violet dodged, slashing forward with a Leaf Blade. The two missed each other, bouncing off the ground and leaping for each other. Neither could hit the other head on. Goldia spread her wings wide, blowing smoke toward Violet. Violet held her hand up, bright sunlight emitting from it as the Sunny Day took effect.

Goldia covered her eyes as Violet used this to come in for a well-placed strike with Leaf Blade. The two continued to strike with efficiency, gaining speed as they fought harder. However, Violet seemed to be getting even faster.

"How is Violet getting so fast?" Janine asked Moon.

"Her ability must be Chlorophyll." Moon said. "That would explain it."

"Yeah," Janine said. "Hopefully, she doesn't do too much damage to Goldia."

"Goldia has resistance to both her types." Moon said. "She'll be fine."

The two ninja continued to battle it out, sunlight and smoke mixing in a beautiful display as neither could get a lick on the other. Violet stood still in the middle of the smoke, concentrating her power. She moved her hands in a deliberate and intricate pattern.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." She said, several duplicates of herself appearing beside her. Moon and Janine were confused at this display.

"Double Team?" They asked. "But, Goldia can spot them with her enhanced senses. They'll just disappear if she hits them."

Goldia shot an Air Slash toward the Violet in the middle of the duplicates. She dodged, Goldia giving a small smirk.

"You've left yourself open." She said. "I know which is the real you now."

"Perhaps you should have paid attention more," Violet's voice came from behind her as Goldia was kicked to the ground. The duplicates all surrounded her as Violet dropped down in front of Goldia, who stood up with an interested look on her face.

"But, how?" Goldia asked. "How did you manage to fool my senses?"

"I've learned quite a few techniques to defeat Plumeria," Violet said. "Among them was Double Team. However, I learned a far more powerful and useful variant of the technique as well."

"Shadow Clone," Goldia said, narrowing her eyes. "But, that technique divides your power between them."

"True," Violet said. "But, you forgot one simple factor."

"And that is?" Goldia asked, her answer coming as the smoke cleared to reveal the bright sun. "The sun…"

"Precisely," Violet said as the clones leapt for Goldia with a speed unnoticeable to all but Moon and Janine. Goldia kicked and attacked all of the clones with her training, her wings aiding her as well. As the fight continued, both sides seemed to tire.

"Seems using such a technique is draining after all," Moon said. "And having to fight all of them is tiring as well."

After a moment, the clones all disappeared and Violet and Goldia stood facing each other, panting as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You have done well," Goldia said.

"You as well," Violet said. "One more attack to see which is the victor."

"Right," Goldia said. Both leapt up on the walls, diving for each other. The sound of a collision of Steel Wing and Leaf Blade was heard and both dropped to a kneeling stance, falling over and fainting. Moon and Janine looked at each other, nodding.

"It was a good match," Janine said. "I concede you the badge. Take it and stop Team Rocket."

"Right," Moon grinned. "It was a little short of a fight, but I'm glad we were able to see each other again."

The two shared one last nod as the demigoddess left with her team, taking them back through the maze she had memorized long ago.

"Lady Janine," Goldia looked at the ninja. "Why did you have me hold back?"

"Two reasons," Janine said. "The first is because I want you to fully master that form before you ascend to the next one. The second is because I didn't need Moon or Violet to be strained or have to train to come back."

"Why not?" Goldia asked.

"That isn't the same Moon I knew back when we were kids," Janine said.

"My lady?" Goldia asked.

"That Moon is a different, much more hard and jaded individual." Janine said. "Alola changed her. I'm not sure it was for the better."

"My lady…" Goldia said. "I… I see."

"The things Moon did there…" Janine said. "The things she had to do to survive… they made her into a monster. Her team as well. They all became monsters for their cause. When I look at Moon, I no longer see the playful, grinning girl I once knew. I see a monster just beneath the surface of a façade that is slowly crumbling. Alola isn't a kind place, Goldia. Lillie is proof of that. But, Moon struggled and fought through it, rising to a bloody throne of bodies, a good deal of them ones she left behind."

"I understand," Goldia said.

"I don't think you do," Janine said. "I don't think either of us does. We weren't there when Moon had to fight Ultra Beasts or gods. Unlike her comrades in demigoddess arms, Moon will not be satisfied by a single region. It's part of why she came back to Kanto. Either that or she has understood her own brokenness and is trying to either fix herself or atone. She left her innocence back in Alola and she'll never regain it."

"I noticed that," Goldia said. "She was so happy back then."

"Perhaps she needs the stars to align for her to be happy again," Janine said.

"How would that happen?" Goldia asked.

"I don't know," Janine said. "But, from our conversations, perhaps this Lillie would help her."

 _With Meowth_

"What time do you think we'll arrive at Saffron City?" Meowth asked.

"Well I think it's the next city over, so it shouldn't take more than another three hours." Oto said.

"Well, sorry we dragged you into this," Meowth said.

"If I honestly was upset, I'd have never agreed to fly you," Oto said. "Let's just be careful in there. I know Silph Co isn't exactly the best of places if that Team Rocket is still there."

"I think they're not there anymore," Meowth said.

"Well, that's a relief." Oto said. "Let's just hope we can get to a good reading by that Psychic to save your friend."

"Yeah," Meowth nodded. "I want to save Wobuffet so bad. I hope I'm in time."

As the two walked, they noticed a dojo that read "unofficial Saffron City Gym."

"Ooh, that looks pretty," Meowth said, running over to it. "And it says Gym!"

"Unofficial," Oto said.

"Maybe they can help us get to Sabrina," Felina said. "I mean if they can help us get another badge, that's one less Jessie and James need, right?"

Hey, yeah!" Meowth exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

They ran into the Gym, several men and women in karate uniforms stepping in between them and the obvious leader of the Gym.

"Hold it," Two of the students in karate uniforms said. "You will not disturb the master or his star Moémon."

"Well, we're gonna kick your butts and make you get out of our way then," Meowth said. "We need to help my bestest friend who's dying!"

"Then you will have to defeat our powerful fighter Moémon," The two said. "Fear our Moémon."

The two threw up their Moéballs to reveal two identical Moémon who stood side by side in identical fighting stances.

Both were barefoot and had light grey skin. The skin that was showing was very well toned and muscular. They wore karate uniforms like their trainers. They were a similar shade to their skin, black belts tied around their waists. Their hair was short, almost in a bob. They had red eyes that were focused and expert.

"These are our two fighters, Chopin and Brick," The two fighters said. "And we are Black Belts Lucy and Kyle."

"We'll beat you with our skills!" Meowth exclaimed as she extended her claws. She rushed for the nearest of the Machop Moémon, only to get knocked back with a swift Karate Chop.

"Bad choice, Meowth Moémon," Chopin said. "You are unfocused and also at a disadvantage."

"Your type is weakened by ours," Brick said. "You'll have to do better."

"I'll fight you both," Oto said, clenching her fists. "You don't weaken me."

"Perhaps, but your defenses are not as capable as the Meowth's." Chopin said.

"That doesn't matter," Oto said. "I'll fight you with all of my skills."

"Very well," Brick said. "I shall fight you first."

"Fine," Oto said. "Let's fight."

Brick bowed to Oto, who flapped her wings to rise into the air. She flapped her wings furiously, creating a whirlwind of sand that clouded the area.

"A Sand Attack, eh?" Brick asked. "Clever. However, I can easily counter that."

Oto could only gasp as she saw a rock hurled at her, striking her in the chest. She fell to the ground, holding her chest and coughing out blood.

"We have trained long and hard to be able to defeat flying types such as yourself," Brick said. "Our ability, No Guard, ensures we will never miss."

"So, it's like a sixth sense," Oto said.

"No Guard is a double edged sword," Felina said. "I read up on that when I tried to impress a Machop Moémon. It's powerful, but in addition to causing attacks from the user to never fail, attacks used against it can never fail either."

"Very true," Brick said. "But, you don't understand just what that entails. You would have to survive long enough to land a powerful enough hit to knock me out."

"I'll use my new ability to fight," Oto said, clutching her chest as her wings took her into the air. She flew high up in the air, up to the ceiling. From there, she looked down on the opponents she faced, diving down toward Brick and slicing at her with her wings with her speed aiding in her plight.

Brick stepped back, a gash appearing on her chest. It wasn't very deep, but it was a cut nonetheless. The Machop Moémon took a step back in shock at the power the attack held. She looked at Oto, who was on her hands and knees, panting as the hit she'd taken earlier had taken its toll.

"You are strong," Brick acknowledged her. "But, you will not last long."

"Hey, I think she's done," Meowth stepped in. "Can't you see she's down?"

"A fight is not over until a side declares it," Brick said. "We will take both of you on if you wish to settle it that way."

"Fuck both of you," A voice said as a Thunderbolt shot down from the sky, electrocuting both of the two Machop Moémon and knocking them out. Meowth and Felina turned in shock to see Kachu standing in the doorway, walking in with Jessie and James behind her.

"Kachu!" Meowth exclaimed. "Jessie and James!"

"We came to help you out," James said. "Lillie assured us that she could keep an eye on Wobuffet and told us you'd probably be heading to Saffron, so her Nebby sent us here."

"We just want you to know that that we don't hate you for what happened," Jessie took the feline Moémon in a hug. Meowth began to sniffle, the sniffles turning to crying, which turned to wailing.

"I'm so sorry!" Meowth wailed. "I didn't want this to happen!"

"Well, it's alright now," Jessie said, running her fingers through Meowth's hair. "All that matters is that you're safe and we will get Wobuffet better."

"Y-You're right," Meowth said. "We need to help her and the only way is to get Sabrina to help us. But, these guys might be able to help us get through Sabrina."

"Well, let's beat the leader and see," Kachu cracked her knuckles. "Lillie gave me a little something in case it goes south."

"You have done well," The leader at the back said. "I was impressed with how you defeated Brick and Chopin. Come forward and face me next and we will help you face Sabrina."

The group walked up to the leader.

"Mister, uh…" Meowth said.

"Call me Koyi," The leader bowed. "I see you have potential. I would like you to battle me and my star pupils and we shall see what we can do about helping you with Sabrnia."

"Really?!" Meowth exclaimed. "Okay!"

"Eager, I see," Koyi said. "Then, choose the two that will battle first."

"Two?" Meowth asked.

"Thisssss will be a pleassssure," Arbok emerged from her Moéball along with Weezing from hers.

"Let's pound these guys." Weezing said.

"I see you are prepared with Poison types," Koyi said as he tossed two Moéballs into the air. "Commendable. But, will you defeat my star pupils, Chan and Lee?"

* * *

And so events are nearing the climax (and by that I mean we are getting closer, not that it will be next chapter; there was a misunderstanding with how I used that phrase in the last chapter). What will happen to the involved parties? Can Weezing and Arbok defeat these Moemon? Will Moon gain her next badge? We'll have to find out.


	33. Battle in the Fighting Dojo

A/N: I am writing a prequel to this story, known as Moon: Alola's Pariah. It details Moon's journey through Alola. Currently, there's only one chapter, but there will be more soon.

Chapter Thirty Two: Battle in the Dojo

The three adventurers continued their search for the pieces of Meltan that were being hidden. They needed to find them before the monster did. If she was awoken, it would all be over.

"Where could the next piece be?" Azula asked. "The Elder didn't give us a clue."

"I want to know who this Pyrah is," Audi quietly looked down. "She sounds strong. Especially if she's a Lizardon."

"Lizardon is a term given to a false power," Lugia said sternly as they flew over Cinnabar. "It was a falsity. Don't trouble yourself with such words."

"What if it was what Pyrah was beginning to tap into?" Azula asked. "What if it's something beyond Blaze? With that blue fire?"

"Blue fire?" Lugia asked, her head whipping to Azula. "What blue fire?"

"She summoned this blue fire when she fought Maga," Azula recounted. "It was so strong."

Lugia's face turned to one of shock and horror. She began to tremble further as she shook the thoughts away.

"What's wrong?" Azula asked.

"Arceus told us that blue fire was a sign of the end of the world," Lugia said. "She said that when blue flames come from a being, it means the end of the world is near. But, Pyrah isn't concerned with that… what could be happening?"

 _At the fighting dojo_

The Moéballs popped open, bright light pouring out of them as the strongest Moémon in the dojo appeared, standing like battle hardened warriors. Behind them, Koyi stood, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"These two are the pride and joy of this dojo," The two striking their fighting positions.

Chan, the leftmost Moémon wore a set of clothing similar to that of a boxer, shoes, shirt, and shorts included. Her shorts and shirt were purple, almost a lilac color. She had a headband on and her spiky black hair caused her to resemble someone from a martial arts movie. She stared with blue eyes at the group. She stood in a boxer's pose, her abilities seemingly portrayed in her punching.

Lee stood in a pose like that of a crane. Bandages wrapped around the entirety of her arms and legs, only her fingers and toes poking out. They all had nails on them that seemed like they could do serious damage. She wore a brown pair of shorts and a brown hoodie that covered her smooth black hair. Her red eyes eyed the group with a bit of intrigue.

"Chan, Lee, these guys are going to fight you," Koyi said with a chuckle.

"We'll make it quick, boss," Lee said, her smooth voice sending a slight shiver down Meowth's spine.

"Real quick," Chan cracked her knuckles. "Just like the last trainers."

"We won't be beaten ssssssssso eassssssssily," Arbok stood tall, her hood spreading outward as her body flowed like the snake she was dressed as. "You will rue the day you faccccccced a Charbokka."

"It's Arbok, you idiot," Kachu rolled her eyes.

"That sssssssoundssssss dumber," Arbok said. "Now, fighting dojo, fear Team Rocket."

"Prove it," Lee barely made a movement and Arbok was flung backwards, Lee now standing in a kicking position.

"Fast," Weezing said. "I guess I'll have to be smart then."

"Maybe you need a bit of a lesson too," Chan punched her in the face, electricity exploding from her punch as Weezing was flung back.

"The fuck was that?!" Kachu exclaimed. "How'd you do that?!"

"You'd be able to if you had any real strength," Chan said, moving over to Kachu, punching her in the gut with the electrically charged punch. "But, you will not get close to me."

"Cute," Kachu punched her in the gut, electricity shooting out from behind the Fighting Type. Chan gasped in shock and pain. "But, you're not going to beat me that easily."

"Yeah, see, I'm the master of Electricity," Kachu smirked as she stood over Chan as Weezing and Arbok stood next to her. "I won't be beaten by some pathetic imitator using cheap tricks."

"Well, I suppose we underestimated you," Chan spit on the ground as she stood next to Lee. "But, did you really think that was all we had?"

"If it wasn't, I'd be upset," Kachu said. "I love beating pussies up, but it's more fun when I pulverize them."

"What kind of pussy are you talking about?" Jessie asked. Kachu gained a smirk as she moved forward quickly with a Quick Attack. Chan crossed her arms to block it, only being pushed back by Kachu's blow.

"You're pretty good," Kachu shrugged. "But, are you good enough to beat me now?"

"We won't lose to you," Lee stepped up, not making a movement. Kachu didn't move, being blown backward by the kick to her gut that seemed to come out of nowhere. She hit the wall with a sickening crash, Arbok and Weezing using this moment to rush forward and attacking. Arbok clamped her jaw down on Lee's leg with a Poison Fang, Weezing using Sludge Bomb from close range on Chan.

They followed up with a double Sludge Wave attack. The Poison shot from their mouths, engulfing the two as Koyi jumped back. The two Fighting Types blocked the Poison as best they could, wiping their eyes. Arbok and Weezing took this chance to move in for another attack.

However, a punch and a kick, both coated in Fire, slammed into them, connecting with their throats. The two heard a single snap before they felt the connection to the wall.

"Arbok! Ekans!" Jessie and James quickly ran over to them, picking them up. The two Moémon were lifeless, barely conscious, but alive.

"Kachu, do it," Jessie whispered, knowing Kachu could hear her. "But, don't get close. That's the problem."

"My turn!" Kachu moved forward, her body cloaked in Electricity as she pushed forward, slamming her fists into the two. Her punches collided with their stomachs, knocking them back and into the wall. "How's this for a taste of your own medicine?"

The two stood up carefully, eyeing Kachu. The Pikachu Moémon glared at them as the Electricity continued to crackle around them.

"Tell me, you two," She spoke in an odd voice. "Do you feel afraid?"

"Afraid?" They asked, not having expected the question. "We feel no fear."

"Then, I suppose I'll have to change that, won't I?" Kachu took a step closer.

"You're not going to do well with that, then," Lee didn't move before a foot connected to Kachu's gut. However, before Kachu was knocked backward, she scratched Lee's foot with a jolt of Electricity in her nails, tearing a small gash.

The impact with the wall wasn't something she expected, but there it was; cold and painful. She had felt it before, but now it was starting to wear her down. She knew she had to get up and fight, but she also knew there was a better way. Her hand reached for her pocket, but she thought better of it. She knew that was her ace in the hole.

She leapt forward, swinging around so her tail moved quickly, seemingly coated in iron. She made the slash, attempting to cut into either of the two fighters, presumably Chan.

Her idea was short-lived, however, due to the fact Lee's foot connected to her despite Lee not even being near her. She impacted the ground, bouncing off if and flipping over.

"So, you're doing some sort of trick in which you can extend your foot," She muttered. "Clever. But, I'm not done yet."

Kachu moved forward, firing off a small jolt of Electricity. It hit Lee, not doing much damage, but the sparks surrounded her, seeming to slow her down. However a kick collided with Kachu's gut, hitting her hard enough for her to cough out blood.

"I have the ability Limber," Lee's foot returned to its normal position. "You cannot Paralyze me."

"I'll just beat you like this then," Kachu moved closer, using Quick Attack to rush in with a punch towards Chan's face. However, Chan blocked it, a Fire Punch connecting with Kachu's cheek. The Pikachu Moémon bounced three times on the ground before she came to a rest, standing up shakily. She wiped the blood from her mouth, her eyes fixed on Chan.

"You're going to fail." Chan looked at her with her guard dropped. "I won't tell you again, rodent."

"Rodent!?" Kachu exclaimed. "I'll show you!"

"With what?" Chan asked. Kachu reached into her pocket, touching the contents. She sighed, summoning up a great deal of Electricity and firing a foot wide sphere at them. The ball of crackling Electricity surrounded them, the Pikachu Moémon rushing in with a blow to their guts. However, all this did was earn her a punch and a kick to her gut. Kachu felt a crack as she was thrown backward from the force of the blow. She didn't even feel the collision with the wall.

"You'll never beat Sabrina at this rate," Koyi crossed his arms again. "You might as well give up."

As she slumped down, she glanced at her pocket, looking at the contents, which were still inside.

"I know I said I wouldn't do this, but fuck promises," Kachu grabbed the object, crushing it in her hand. She thought of Lillie, who had handed it to her, making her promise to keep Meowth safe. "I'll keep her safe, but not because I had to promise to."

She stood up, marching over to Lee and Chan, who were surprised she stood so quickly. Her wounds seemed to heal, but it could simply be the adrenaline rush from her attack. Lee and Chan threw blows charged with Fire at her, but she simply avoided them.

"You know, you piss me off," A bright light surrounded Kachu, the two being thrown backwards as electricity began to shoot up from the ground. Kachu's power began to rise higher than it was previously. Meowth, Jessie, and James looked at her as she began to shift. "Those guys may be fucking idiots, but they're my fucking idiots. And nobody but _me_ gets to toss around those fucking idiots.

Her body grew a bit taller as she surged with Electricity. The entire room began to glow brighter as she seemed to overload the power to it. Her Electricity arced out in all directions as she began to change. Her boots turned to a dark brown, looking like they were more like fur than rubber. The soles turned a pinkish brown as they darkened, a yellow lightning bolt appearing on the toe caps. Her skirt turned to a much darker yellow, almost seeming like it was orange. Two orange yellow socks rose out of the boots, reaching up halfway between the skirt and the boots. She twitched as her tail shrunk, shriveling up and disappearing as it fell off. Bursting forth where the old tail was, a new tail pierced her body, exploding out with a splatter of blood. It was in the shape of a smaller lightning bolt, a long sting like shaft attached to it that snaked out of the wound. Kachu's body twitched again as her clothes changed to an orange yellow color, the stripes fading as they were replaced by much thinner ones. Her hoodie ripped open to show a cream-white shirt. The hood shrunk a little, almost as if it was becoming smaller. The ears of the hood also changed, shriveling up and flowering out into much flatter, more rodent like ears. They were black where the cartilage was thickest and on the back, yellow on the inside. Her gloves turned to a dark brown, becoming smaller and only reaching up to her biceps. She leaned her head back as her hair turned a dark orange color, becoming much spikier. It also lengthened a bit, reaching her breasts. It stayed in a single ponytail, a clip with a lightning bolt holding it together. She opened her eyes, Electricity sparking as she did so. They were a darker color, closer to black, but still brown.

The glow died down to reveal her newly evolved form. The formerly Pikachu Moémon glared at the Fighting Type Moémon, cracking her knuckles.

Both moved to attack, but Kachu was much faster now. She drove both elbows into the back of their heads, knocking them to the ground.

The Fighting Types turned quickly to launch more attacks, but Kachu swung her leg around to strike them in their backs. She slammed their heads together as she charged up some Electricity in her hands. They never saw it coming as she electrocuted them.

The two stepped back, obviously a bit shaken. Everyone present was watching this new form of Kachu, a field of Electricity sparking around her. She clenched her fists, watching the two fighters stand up. Before she could make another move, a punch from Chan collided with her face. It was solid like Steel, Chan having moved quickly to use it. However, Kachu didn't move, Chan's eyes widening slightly. Kachu gut punched her, Electricity shooting out form Chan's back. Chan's voice was like a wheeze, air forced form her lungs far too quickly.

Kachu was then kicked by Lee, who had moved quickly to attack. Kachu, however, grabbed the foot, levelling Lee with a kick of her own.

"So powerful," Meowth gasped.

Kachu stood over the two downed fighters, Electricity crackling around her as she stood in motionless poise. Both stood up carefully, looking at Kachu with anger.

"You will have to face one last trick from us," They both spoke at the same time. Kachu said nothing as they joined hands, a strange glow beginning to surround them.

"Fusion!" They shouted, power beginning to explode off of them. Jessie and James leaned over to cover Weezing and Arbok, shielding them from the power. Koyi simply smirked with pride as he watched the two fighters.

The glowing forms of the fighters began to merge into one. They seemed to change shape, oddly becoming different. The light died down to reveal the form they had become.

The new form was taller than the two previous fighters, standing a good foot over even Kachu's new form. She was more muscular as well, her frame bigger than Moon's. She wore bandages around her wrists that went about an inch wide. Her hands were bare, nothing covering them. Her legs were covered in a sort of spandex looking shoe that revealed her toes and parts of her soles. Despite looking like spandex, it was far more durable and seemed to be immensely resilient. The same material covered her body in a sort of unitard that covered her body, but still showed off her tanned skin. Both were a dark blue color, though the unitard was a bit darker. Her feet had claws that fused into three toes, two in front and one in the back. Each had a long, pointed claw that was about an inch long. A tail shot out from behind her, on a long shaft like Kachu's, but with a rounded ball on the end. Said ball had a spike that was as long as her claws. Her hair was a dark brown, reaching her shoulders in a fashion not unlike a mop. There was a horn sticking out of it as well. She had black eyes, which stared at Kachu. Pure, raw power exuded off of her, making the others shudder.

"So, you've become stronger," Meowth stood up and shook her fist. "You still hurt my friends so you're gonna get your ass kicked by Kachu!"

"That's their fusion, Hitmontop," Koyi said. "Or Top for short. She's incredibly powerful. Even your Raichu'll have a tough time here."

 _With Ember (Pyrah)_

"So, where are we going?" Ember asked.

"There's this place I know in Cinnabar Island that can help you train your abilities," Hex shrugged. "It's a dojo of sorts. While the Gym isn't the best of places, being so dangerous since it's on a volcano, someone with Fire Type proficiency could help you get stronger. I had us change course from Vermillion because I felt this would bring more to your skills since you're a Fire Type."

"This place seems… familiar…" Ember glanced around as they neared the volcanic city. She felt something nagging at her mind, something truly familiar.

"This is where I found you," Hex remarked, a pause in her voice. "You were doing some crazy stuff."

"You hesitated," Ember glanced at her. "Why? Are… Are you afraid you'll lose me?"

"You're the first real friend I've ever been able to be so close to," Hex sighed. "When I'm with you, I feel a connection unlike any other. It's not like I'm falling for you, but I feel like we're destined for something together."

"That could mean a lot of things," Ember crossed her arms. "I don't want this super important destiny that Hermit said."

"You don't have to take it," Hex sort of melted over Ember. "We can just live a happy life with ourselves and leave the world alone."

"I hope so," Ember said with a sigh.

The boat docked and the two stepped off, beginning to look around the island. They came closer and closer to the volcano in the middle of the city. It was quite hard to miss. Ember suddenly dropped to her knees as memories she didn't remember flooded back into her.

"What's wrong?" Hex held her.

"A-A being of fire," Ember screamed in pain. "A battle… blue fire."

"You," A voice caught their attention, Ember being able to focus on something other than the pain. "You have returned."

They turned to look at a woman who seemed to be clothed in fire. She was dressed in a red and orange outfit that made her look like she was on fire.

"Who are you?" Ember asked.

"You do not remember me?" The woman asked. "You do not remember our glorious battle?"

"She lost her memories," Hex quickly said. "Who are you?"

"I am Maga of the Spitfire Moémon." The woman said. "Pyrah Flameburn, why have you lost your memories?"

"I don't know," Ember growled. "And don't call me that. It's Ember."

"You wish to become stronger, do you not?" The woman, Maga, asked sharply.

"What's it to you?" Ember asked.

"I wish to relive our battle," Maga said. "With my master gone, I wish to have one last battle before I take my leave and forge my own path. But, it appears the only one strong enough to challenge me hasn't regained her power."

"So… you'll train me to fight?" Ember asked.

"Very well," Maga said. "I will teach you to use your fire and reignite that power I faced. That demonic power."

 _With Kachu_

Kachu and Top simply stared at each other, as if acknowledging each other's power. The powers emanating off of each other was enough to make the rest wonder just how bad their clash would be.

In a flash, their questions were answered, the two disappearing. A huge spark of Electricity exploded from where the collision of their blows occurred, another appearing a good distance away.

"Such speed," Felina bit her bottom lip.

"I think we may need to get these two to the Center," Jessie said. "They need to rest."

Meowth looked at the two unconscious Moémon, her eyes welling up as the sounds of collision occurred behind her. "I-I'm so sorry, Jessie and James. This is all my fault."

"Don't be sorry," Jessie pulled her into another hug. "You're part of this family. Of course we'd do this for you. We'll help Wobuffet. You know we will."

"I know," Meowth sighed. "But, all of you guys are getting hurt because of me."

"And we'd do it again in a heartbeat," James cut in as Victreebel began to munch on his hair with a nod of her own. "It's like Jessie said."

"Now, let's watch Kachu show her stuff," Jessie said.

It wasn't much watching to see Kachu attack Top, but it was clearly impactful because it destroyed the wall of the arena as the two fought. While it wasn't as intense as Pyrah's battle, it was quite intense.

Kachu and Top were levelling blows that shook the city they were in. Electricity arced off of the collisions like shockwaves.

Kachu moved in and connected a powerful Thunderpunch to Top's midsection. The electricity jolted through the fused Moémon and threw her off balance. Top retaliated by smashing into Kachu's ribs with a Dynamic Punch. The close range was enough to prevent Kachu from dodging. Neither made a sound as they continued their powerful assaults, blasting away at any sort of defenses the other had.

"This is getting out of hand!" Jessie shouted at Koyi. "Stop this now! Kachu will get hurt!"

"Once those two fused, there was no going back." Koyi solemnly looked back at them. "She'll fight until she's knocked out.

Jessie looked over to where they could see the sparks flying. A sound like the clanging of Metal erupted out, as Iron Tail clashed with Bullet Punch. Suddenly, the two were visible, only their limbs moving as a blur. They fought powerfully, their powers skyrocketing.

"Kachu, use Thunder!" Jessie shouted. Kachu made no reaction, ducking down and punching Top in the jaw. She punched Top in the jaw, a huge bold of Electricity slamming down onto the ground, striking Top dead center. Kachu followed this up with a series of Electrically charged punches. Top blocked all of these, grabbing Kachu's fists. Kachu kicked her in the face, her foot covered in Electricity. Top was stunned enough to recoil, the Raichu Moémon gaining an edge enough to slice into her with an Iron Tail.

Top stepped back, clutching her chest. Blood dripped onto her hands, but it wasn't much. Kachu moved forward, but Top's body healed instantly as it bulked up more. Top became more enraged, slamming her fist into Kachu's face.

Kachu flew backwards into the wall of the Dojo. Moving forward with a burst of Electricity, she swung her tail around for an Iron Tail. However, Top caught this, slamming a fist into her face. Kachu was slammed into the ground, a crater appearing as she coughed blood onto her hoodie.

She stood up, wiping the blood from her mouth as she summoned Electricity all around her. She rushed forward with a speed Top didn't see, slamming into her with full force. Top recoiled heavily from the powerful blow, clutching her stomach. However, she bulked up her body again, kicking Kachu in the throat. Kachu went down, clutching her throat as she tried to get air.

Top stood over her, about to attack again before she stopped. She glanced around, looking at the Dojo. Standing there was another Moémon. This one was walking forward, stepping up near her.

Ironically, this Moémon was dressed like a schoolgirl with a long coat trailing behind her like a cape. She seemed to just appear from a Moéball, not having even been summoned.

"S-Snorey," Meowth whispered.

"Who's that?" Jessie asked, watching as the Moémon walked towards Top.

"Run," Kachu managed to choke out before Top kicked her toward the Dojo. However, she was caught by Snorey, who glanced down at her.

"At close range, she's unbeatable," Kachu whispered. "She can just bulk herself up to… to use more power, but she's too strong."

Snorey simply tossed her back to Jessie and James, Victreebel catching her and setting her down. Snorey began to walk toward Top, who chuckled amusedly.

"Did you not hear her final whisper or understand our power?" Top asked with a smirk. "Close range will not save you at all."

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer," Snorey continued moving forward as they stood face to face. "Now, how about I show you a power not seen for centuries?"

"What are you referring to?" Top asked as Snorey stood face to face with her. The two were of equal height, staring right into each other's eyes as they prepared. However, the fusion wasn't content with staring, aiming a kick at Snorey.

Snorey simply took the kick, Top becoming more amused. The fusion Moémon bulked up even further, moving back for a devastating kick. She moved around behind Snorey, but almost immediately jumped back, getting into a fighting pose. Koyi looked shocked as Snorey stood, unmoved. Top moved forward, bulking up even further. She threw a powerful Dynamic Punch toward the back of Snorey's head.

However, the punch didn't connect as Snorey's fist slammed into her gut, a shockwave exploding from the punch that shook the air. Top coughed blood all over the sleeper Moémon, a second later, the force of the punch sending her into the Psychic Gym, shattering the barrier around it. Everyone just stared at Snorey, who stood, coat flapping like a cape. Her fist was smoking from the punch she'd landed as she turned to Meowth and the others.

"Oh my god, are they okay?!" She exclaimed as she was running over to them. "I can help!"

She pulled a couple of odd gemstones from her pockets, crushing them over the two unconscious Moémon. After about ten seconds, they blinked their eyes open, looking around. They glanced up at Snorey, confusion on their faces as she looked down at them. The others were confused at this as well, though their confusion was more directed at how Snorey had just done that and yet was acting completely different than before.

"What?" She asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Did I get grumpy again? Oops, heh heh. I get grumpy when I get woken up from my naps. I heard Meowth in trouble and couldn't just sleep.

Meowth glanced at the Moéball Snorey was previously encapsulated in. It was smoking, blinking red like it would if a Moémon had forced its way out during capture. However, it wouldn't be like that unless the Moémon forced her way out. However, it seemed to still be working. Meowth looked at Snorey, who was grinning sheepishly still.

"Well, how about we just go and help fix this?" Snorey asked.

"You all can leave," Koyi nodded. "We'll handle this. It ain't the first time we've had the Gym be destroyed. Just go to Sabrina and let her know about this."

"I already know," Sabrina appeared behind Koyi, the unconscious Top levitating behind her. "Where is the massive power I sensed?"

"It's gone," Meowth said. "We gotta help Wobuffet!"

"I'm aware," Sarina looked down at the feline Moémon. "There is little I can do. Only the mystic being of Fire may help you. Her name is unknown, even to me. She lurks around Routes Seven and Eight. Seek her out. She will be the only one who can aid you."

"We'll need to split up," Jessie said, rubbing her chin.

"I've informed the others of your plight," Sabrina blinked. "They are searching as well."

 _With Lillie and Aqua_

The trainer and her starter began their search after Sabrina had informed her. Leaf had opted to stay behind with Wobuffet, Frieda remaining with her. Lillie's other Moémon had opted to search elsewhere and left the two to search Route Seven.

"Where would this mystical being be?" Lillie asked Aqua.

"Beats me," Aqua sighed. "I know nothing about any mystical beings. Pyrah never believed in them and always said that nothing's beyond a butt kicking."

"That sounds like her," Lillie giggled. "But, I suppose she'd be shocked to spend any time in Alola."

"What was Alola like?" Aqua asked. "You've never talked about it."

"It was hell," Lillie's tone grew cold. "My mother was almost like a totalitarian dictator obsessed with control and a single sort of creature. Of course, she wasn't under her own control, but it was still hell. Moon was my only source of light as she introduced me to so many wonders I'd never known. But, Alola changed her too. It's not a place for the faint of heart."

"But, Moon seems happy," Aqua looked at her partner.

"Moon was thrust into an unforgiving world that chewed her and her first team up until they became as cruel as the creatures they battled. Moon holds the optimism of Moémon and human being equal, but to reach the point where they are, she had to commit near deicide. Our last few weeks in Alola were wrought with a bloody battle that earned Moon the title of Champion atop a bloody throne of the dead she'd trampled underfoot. Moon's always held her goodness, but if she were to actually fight, she's a savage monster. Her entire team is. They're genuinely the most dangerous team on the planet. But, they're dedicated to the protection of people and Moémon. Moon loves this world, but she knows that all kinds of evil people will try to take it. I saw the change once she saw a world where we had lost; a world where only one being remained."

"My old owner believed in something like that," Aqua said quietly. "She was a member of a team from Kalos and came to Kanto to hide because that team was defeated by a trainer.

"I heard a story like that from Moon once," Lillie said. "She said that was one of her pen pals. You know, I actually came here because I wanted to explore somewhere I haven't been. That and Moon dragging me along. But, it's nice here. I wouldn't mind staying here."

"Well, I'm sure Moon would rather be the Champion of this region rather than that one anyway," Aqua said. "Considering this is her home turf."

"Yeah," Lillie smiled. "I haven't seen her so relaxed since I first met her. It's so nice. She's just having fun. Even in the midst of fighting Team Rocket, she's still just enjoying herself."

"That's always nice, isn't it?" Aqua nodded as they continuing looking around Route Seven.

"Should we look for a new team member as well?" Lillie suddenly asked.

"Do you not have confidence in us?" Aqua asked.

"Our team is a bit unbalanced," Lillie said. "We have a Water Type, Two Normal Types, a Fairy Type, and a Grass and Poison Type. It's a bit unbalanced."

"I see," Aqua said. "Well, let's find someone to use. What type were you thinking of?"

"Well, I think a Fire Type would help," Lillie said. "Something to be able to cover our Steel Type problems."

"I see," Aqua understood. "Two of our team members don't have strong moves against Steel and one is weakened by it. Good thinking."

"Let's get going already," Katie said. "I'm hungry."

"When did you guys get here?" Lillie asked.

"We decided to just follow you," Hikari said in her monotone, moving past them. "Rely on us."

"Right," Lillie nodded with a smile. "I can always count on you."

"Well, how are we going to find this mystical being?" Katie asked.

"I'll feel around the area," Bella's vines engrained themselves into the ground as the Victreebel Moémon used them to sense what was around.

"I can sense something warm," Bella stated. "But, that's all."

"Well, that's something," Lillie shrugged. "Are there any trainers?"

"None that I sense," Bella looked at her.

"Well, then I suppose we'll have to go there." Lillie nodded. "Fortunately, if this mystical being doesn't like appearing before trainers, we can approach quietly.

"You're a trainer," Aqua pointed out.

"True, but I could be seen as the one seeking an audience with her," Lillie said. "It would be different than someone just being there."

"We have no other hope," Bella stated. "Sabrina never gave any good information. She only said that the being was mystical. That backs us into several dead ends."

"Well, we'll just have to find them," Lillie sighed. "What choice do we have?"

The group looked around the Route, which seemed much larger than they'd initially assumed. On the maps, this place was pretty small, which made it confusing when the actual size seemed to be ten times the size of what they had anticipated. It wasn't this large when they'd walked through it the first time to get near Saffron earlier.

"Do you hear that?" Katie suddenly stopped.

"Hear what?" Lillie questioned her.

"The footsteps," Katie glanced around.

"Your hearing is far better than ours," Aqua said. "We can't hear it, but you can."

"Well, it's coming from this way," Katie took off running, prompting the others to follow her.

The rest of the team followed, Lillie keeping up the rear. They continued running, beginning to notice oddities in the route.

"Does this all look… the same to you?" Lillie asked Aqua.

"Yeah," Aqua nodded. "I feel like we've passed this tree before. The funny branch gives it away."

Katie was a good distance ahead of the group by this point, using Quick Attack to move forward. The Rattata Moémon stopped as she saw Skyla standing in the clearing by herself.

"Skyla?" She asked. "It was you I heard?"

Skyla only giggled, skipping away. Katie ran after her, attempting to find her again. As she ran through the clearing, she felt her vision become fuzzy. There was an odd chill in the air. The Rattata Moémon kept moving, trying to find her best friend again. There was something off about her.

"Skyla!" She shouted, anger and confusion seeping into her voice. "Come back here!"

"You've always been three steps behind me," Skyla's voice whispered into her ear. Katie whipped around, anger permeating her gaze as she glared at where she heard the voice from. Instead, she saw nothing.

"Where are you?!" She demanded, unable to see her or any of the others.

"Three steps ahead of you," The voice whispered in her ear again. Katie gave an angry shout, punching behind her. An image of Skyla disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Jealous much?" Skyla rematerialized, giggling as she moved closer. Katie let out a yell as she lunged forward, her fangs glistening with power. The Hyper Fang moved right through Skyla, who simply appeared behind her.

"You've always known I was more powerful," Skyla said, Katie throwing a punch. "You just never could admit it before. But, you knew when I first evolved that I'd widened the gap. You always did that. But, you thought you were protecting me. As if you'd be able to at this point."

"Shut up!" Katie's voice choked up as she shouted into the nothingness around her. Even the trees seemed to blur to nothing.

"Just admit it," Skyla leaned in close, her face twisted into a cruel smirk. "You hate not being able to stand next to me on unequal ground."

"Shut up!" Katie shouted as her hot tears streamed down her face. "That's not true! You're wrong"

"Just—" Before Skyla could do anything else, a jagged feather pierced her heart, embedding itself deep inside her. As she faded into dust, another Skyla was behind her, her wings outspread as if in battle.

"I found you," She said, grabbing Katie in a hug. Katie didn't move as Skyla held her close. "Sabrina told Moon you guys were looking for a mystic being and grabbed me so I could help you."

"Y-You're real?" Katie asked.

"Of course, silly," Skyla grinned. "I wouldn't be able to give this hug if I wasn't."

"I'm sorry," Katie whispered.

"I never thought you were jealous," Skyla said. "I just wanted to get stronger to make you proud of me. Every time I felt myself get stronger, I knew you'd be that much more proud of me."

"It's much prouder, not much more proud, dolt," Katie muttered on instinct.

"Whoops," Skyla giggled; Katie noticed the difference immediately. "Well, how about you find this mythical being and then show me how strong you got?"

"Mystical," Katie muttered, latching onto Skyla.

"There's a difference?" Skyla asked.

"I suppose not," Katie sighed. "But, where is the rest of your team?"

"They're on their way to Pallet Town," Skyla said. "Sabrina allowed me to be projected here so you would talk to me."

"So… you're not really here?" Katie asked.

"Kinda, but no," Skyla said. "But I'm gonna see you again. How about we see who's stronger when you evolve? I bet it'll look really cool and you'll be all awesome with huge teeth and claws."

"Thanks, you dolt," Katie smiled. "But, how about you focus on getting the badges you need and not worrying about me?"

"Only if you buy me ice cream," Skyla said.

"And me too!" Felicia teleported into frame.

"How'd you get in this projection?" Skyla asked.

"I'm a Psychic too!" Felicia grinned. "But, yeah, I want ice cream."

"Only if you beat me in a battle," Katie said.

"Okay!" Skyla grinned. "It's a date!"

Katie felt a tinge of red in her cheeks, hoping Skyla wouldn't notice as the Pidgeot Moémon disappeared, waving along with Felicia.

Katie, renewed with that vigor, continued her running, confused as to where her team was. They couldn't be too far behind. She hadn't run very far ahead of them, so where could they be?"

She kept running forward, feeling the oddest of chills as she moved deeper into the woods of Route Seven. She kept having flashbacks to the odd events of the previous few minutes. The words that odd Skyla had said kept repeating over and over. What was that? Was that what Skyla really thought? Or… was it something else?"

The chill continued, beginning to also become warm. Katie could hear an odd heartbeat. It seemed to be something irregular but she couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was. She continued running through the woods, something pushing her to move forward.

The voice in her head repeating what 'Skyla' had said kept getting louder. It kept forcing its way into her mind, even more so as she kept moving forward. She couldn't hear her teammates at all, assuming they were so far behind her they were out of hearing range.

The woods seemed to thin out as she kept going. Suddenly, she burst out into a clearing, standing in the middle of it. She could hear the heartbeat that was unfamiliar to her, glancing around. Suddenly, like a ghost, she saw her; the source of the heartbeat, an odd feeling of warmth and chill. That was when the attack hit her.

* * *

What's going to happen to Katie? Did she find the mystical being? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
